Anything could happen
by DraSmith
Summary: Nacemos en un día, morimos en un día, podemos cambiar en un día, y podemos enamorarnos en un día. Cualquier cosa puede suceder en un solo día. Gayle Forman.
1. Chapter 1

Nacemos en un día, morimos en un día,

podemos cambiar en un día, y podemos enamorarnos en un día.

Cualquier cosa puede suceder en un solo día.

Gayle Forman.

Lunes, 1 de junio 2015

Denver.

Quinn Fabray

1

—Lo vas a conseguir, cielo.

—No me pongas más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy. Sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer entrevistas, nunca las he necesitado.

—Por eso mismo no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, estoy seguro de que en cuanto vean tu trabajo no se lo van a pensar dos veces —Me dijo tras detener el coche en el arcén — No hay nadie en esta maldita ciudad que dibuje como tú, querrán tenerte con ellos.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí —dije tras comprobar a través del espejo como mi pelo seguía perfecto y no había sucumbido a la dichosa humedad de aquel día —. Será mejor que vaya ya, no quiero llegar un solo segundo tarde.

—Ok… ¿No quieres que te espere de verdad? —insistió por tercera vez desde que salimos de mi casa, y yo volví a negar. Primero porque me ponía más nerviosa saber que me estaban esperando, y segundo porque ya tenía planes para después de aquella cita.

—No, ya sabes que he quedado con mi hermana. Yo… Yo te llamo en cuanto acabe. ¿De acuerdo?

—Ok, pero que no se te olvide… No hagas que me quede sin uñas de los nervios —. Insistió y yo no pude evitar sonreírle.

—Serás el primero a quien llame, siempre tienes ese privilegio —le respondí cómplice, buscando aumentar ese orgullo que tanto bien le hacía. Y por supuesto lo logré. Robert me sonrió segundos antes de acariciar mi mejilla y posar sus labios sobre los míos, ayudándome a calmar un tanto los estúpidos nervios que me acusaban.

—Adelante, todo tuyo…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché antes de abandonar el coche con el maletín entre mis brazos, y dirigirme hacia el imponente edificio acristalado en Glernam Place. Sentir su mirada tranquilizadora en el interior del coche, justo detrás de mí, me ayudaba a templar un poco los dichosos nervios, pero no lo suficiente como para que mis piernas flaquearan un par de veces, haciendo que incluso me costase caminar con soltura sobre los tacones de diez centímetros que aquella mañana decidí utilizar. Nunca pensé que pudiera echar tanto de menos mi par de zapatillas de deporte, pero tenía una razón de fuerza para vestir de aquella forma tan elegante, y acompañar mis pasos con los zapatos que le robé a mi hermana.

¿Acaso una entrevista de trabajo no lo merecía?

Por primera vez me iba a enfrentar a una entrevista profesional, y lo hacía después de haber dejado una de las mejores editoriales del país, donde tuve que demostrar que fui una excelente becaria con capacidad suficiente para optar a un puesto oficial. Con 26 años, a escasos días de los 27, estaba a punto de dar uno de los pasos más importantes de toda mi vida profesional. Y aunque lógicamente no tenía ni idea de si iba a ser capaz de lograrlo, de si iba a conseguir que en aquella editorial quisieran tener a alguien como yo, tenía claro que debía intentarlo y poner todo mi empeño en conseguirlo. Tenía que apurar cualquier opción sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —La melena cobriza repleta de bucles de la chica que me atendió nada más cruzar la puerta de entrada, me distrajo por algunos segundos. Y fue su sonrisa y el color verde de los ojos lo que me hizo reaccionar.

—Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, tengo una cita para una entrevista de trabajo.

—Oh… Sí, estaba esperándola. Un momento, por favor —me respondió con una enorme y blanca sonrisa justo cuando hacía uso de su teléfono, y pasaba la información a alguien que ya parecía estar esperando mi llegada.

Apenas un par de minutos después me veía siguiendo los pasos de otra chica de tez morena a juego con el pelo que casi rozaba su cintura, y que atendía al nombre de Margot, completamente diferente a la pelirroja que me recibió, no solo en el físico sino también en actitud. Caminaba delante de mí con algo de soberbia, como si fuera la dueña y señora de aquel pasillo repleto de cristaleras que permitían la visión de otra estancia a la derecha, donde decenas de mesas ocupadas por trabajadores realizaban sus funciones. Una pared al fondo que cubría todo el ancho de la estancia, me dejaba ver cientos de libros ordenados sobre estanterías, mientras que el resto de los laterales y el frontal opuesto daban al exterior del edificio, dejando que la inconmensurable vista de los rascacielos del LoDo fuera la mejor de las panorámicas para los que allí trabajaban.

En el lado opuesto del pasillo varias puertas bloqueaban por completo la visión de lo que sucedía tras ellas, y al fondo de este, otra con dos enormes ventanales que la flanqueaban con las persianas bajadas. El cual supuse era nuestro objetivo.

Lo pude confirmar cuando Margot se detuvo junto a la puerta, y llamó varias veces hasta que recibió el beneplácito desde el interior para colarse, mientras yo aguardaba tras ella.

—Señor, ha venido la señorita Quinn Fabray, ¿le hago pasar? —le escuché decir sin que me dejase ver nada.

—Sí, si, por favor —escuché desde el interior y Margot no tardó en girarse hacia mí, me regaló una pequeña sonrisa completamente forzada mientras asentía, y me permitió la entrada al despacho abriéndome la puerta de par en par. Yo le respondí de la mejor manera que pude, con una sonrisa igual o más forzada que la de ella, y me colé en el interior del mismo.

Fue curioso, porque en cuanto entré la sonrisa desapareció por completo de mi rostro, y tuve que esforzarme por no dejar que mi boca se abriese a más no poder presa de la sorpresa. Jamás imaginé encontrármelo allí.

—Señorita Fabray —musitó de pie tras su mesa, lanzándome la mano para saludarla.

Yo reaccioné a tiempo y me acerqué hasta él para saludarlo, aún con la sensación de creer que mi rostro estaba completamente descompuesto, y tratando de no dar un paso en falso por culpa de los tacones— Hola —balbuceé recuperando la sonrisa, probablemente siniestra, en mis labios—. Señor…

—St. James, Jesse St. James —me interrumpió y yo volví a sonreír. Escuchar su nombre solo me sirvió para confirmar que mi memoria seguía intacta. No había dudado, por supuesto, porque físicamente estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vi. Pero seguía sin asimilar que estuviese allí—. Siéntate por favor, te estaba esperando —añadió y yo acepté la petición. Tomé asiento frente a él, y me propuse adaptarme a aquella nueva e inesperada situación.

Conocía a Jesse St. James. Lo conocía porque había sido compañero de Robert en el equipo de futbol, y a pesar de no estar en contacto como lo estaba con sus amigos más íntimos, sabía que seguía uniéndole una agradable amistad. Al menos eso creía. Habían pasado unos cinco años desde la última vez que tuve la ocasión de ver a aquel chico, y desde entonces nunca supe qué había sido de él, ni a qué dedicaba su vida. Su fascinante vida de hijo de un multimillonario productor de discos.

—Bien, veo que eres puntual… Algo que valoramos muchísimo en la editorial.

—Me, me gusta ser puntual —respondí confirmando como no parecía haberme reconocido, aunque tampoco tenía motivos para ello. Solo recordaba haberlo saludado una vez en mi vida, en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños a la que fui invitada por pura casualidad, y en la que apenas estuve una hora. Y de la que guardo un recuerdo que poco o nada tiene que ver con él.

—Me alegro. Lo cierto es que he estado a punto de cancelar la entrevista y hablar contigo directamente por teléfono, pero después he sido consciente, y me he dado cuenta de que necesitaba verte en persona. Dicen que las apariencias engañan, y que las primeras impresiones nunca suelen ser las acertadas, pero después de estudiar tu curriculum tenía que comprobar que realmente existes —sonrió divertido mientras me miraba fijamente—. No solemos tener muchas oportunidades de contratar a gente como tú.

—Me tomo eso como un halago.

—Totalmente —añadió—. Dime, ¿has estado trabajando para Harper Collins?

—Sí, así es.

—¿Desde hace 6 años?

—Ajam. En 2009 obtuve una beca para hacer prácticas con ellos, y decidieron contratarme. He estado allí desde entonces.

—Genial… Y dime, ¿por qué ya no estás allí? ¿Por qué estás buscando trabajo aquí?

—Pues porque quería volver a mi ciudad, a mi hogar —respondí en modo automático. Aquella era una de las respuestas que llevaba memorizadas desde que supe que iba a hacer la entrevista, porque sabía que daba una buena impresión, y porque es lo que a cualquier hombre le gusta escuchar, sin duda—. Éste es mi hogar, y quiero formar una familia aquí.

—¿Estás casada?

—No, no… Aún no, pero espero estarlo pronto —mentí. Pasar por el altar no entraba dentro de mis planes más inmediatos, pero excepto Robert, nadie más tenía por qué saber eso.

—Ok, me parece perfecto —sonrió—. Tengo que confesarte que cuando recibí tu curriculum, me resultó un tanto extraño que abogaras por trabajar con nosotros después de haberlo hecho para Harper Collins. Pero al ver que eras de Denver supuse que había un motivo más personal para ello, y veo que no me equivocaba.

Dudé por algunos segundos sobre qué opción tomar para responder, si ser completamente sincera, o ir a lo que seguramente querría oír, pero fue ver como regresaba la mirada hacia la pantalla de su ordenador, donde supuse que tenía mi curriculum, y comprendí que no podía tener contemplaciones. Tenía que conseguir ese puesto, y si mentir me daba más opciones, no podía dudar —. Sí. Bueno, además también está el hecho de poder al menos luchar por tener una oportunidad en esta editorial —dije sacando a relucir mis mejores armas—. Ser consciente de que podría estar en mi ciudad y además tener la oportunidad de dar un paso hacia adelante en mi carrera, hizo que ni siquiera me lo pensara. Me vine completamente preparada para luchar por conseguir este trabajo.

—¿Crees que trabajar con nosotros es un paso hacia adelante? Harper Collins es una de las mejores editoriales del país, y nosotros apenas llevamos unos años…

—Lo sé, y soy consciente de ello. Pero la ambición en su justa medida es buena para seguir avanzando, y no me cabe duda de que trabajar para vosotros es avanzar hacia algo más grande —solté tratando de resultar completamente convencida, aunque en el fondo no lo estuviese. De hecho, sabía que trabajar allí era dar un paso hacia atrás en mi carrera profesional—. Estoy segura de que dentro de unos años estaréis al mismo nivel de repercusión que Harper Collins, y me encantaría formar parte de ese avance —añadí logrando que una sonrisa de satisfacción se adueñara del rostro de Jesse. Justo lo que pretendía al decir aquello.

Sabía de la importancia que había adquirido en los últimos años aquella editorial, pero ni por asomo podía compararse con lo que había dejado en San Francisco. Y no podía dejar que la añoranza se reflejase en mi rostro ni en mis palabras, y mucho menos podía demostrar el miedo que aún seguía sintiendo tras haber abandonado algo que tan feliz me había hecho en los últimos años.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra oírte decir eso —musitó regresando hacia la pantalla de su ordenador—. Necesitamos a alguien como tú para la sección de ilustración, y estoy convencido de que podemos hacer buenas y grandes cosas juntos.

—No me cabe la menor duda. He traído mi portafolios para que puedas ver el trabajo —le dije cuando ya me apresuraba en abrirlo, pero su voz me detuvo, y mi confusión se hizo más latente.

—Oh, no… No es necesario. Ya he visto todo tu trabajo y es espectacular, e incluso he pedido referencias tuyas y las he recibido. Muy buenas, por cierto, así que no es necesario que me muestres nada. Ese es el motivo por el que te he confesado que a punto he estado de anular la entrevista, ya que solo necesitaba saber el motivo por el que quieres trabajar con nosotros. Lo cierto es que no hay mucho más de lo que hablar.

—¿No?

—No. Ya está todo dicho, y sé todo lo que tengo que saber —me miró recuperando la sonrisa. Yo palidecí confusa.

—Ok… Eh, ¿entonces…? ¿No deseas saber más acerca de mi trabajo o…? —balbuceé buscando alguna respuesta que me hiciera comprender qué sucedía.

—No, no es necesario, señorita Fabray.

—¿Ya, ya hemos acabado? —pregunté completamente confusa, sin saber si aquella breve entrevista había sido un fracaso absoluto, o por el contrario aún tenía alguna oportunidad.

—Por mi parte ya está todo. Te quiero en mi equipo y cuanto antes mejor… Pero ahora eres tú la que debe decidir si nuestra oferta te conviene o no. Yo creo que sí, puesto que la he ajustado al máximo a lo que probablemente tendrías en Harper Collins. Obviamente no podemos igualarnos a ellos, pero puede que te compense. Así que dime, ¿Estás dispuesta a escuchar mi oferta? —cuestionó acabando con todas mis dudas, aunque no con mi confusión. Por suerte fui rápida, y no dudé en mi respuesta. A partir de ahí, todo pasó volando frente a mis ojos.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto que quiero escuchar la oferta.

Ni siquiera me lo creía, y por eso mismo trataba de no emocionarme más de la cuenta.

40 minutos después de haber llegado a la editorial, tras la rápida y efectiva entrevista de trabajo con Jesse , y después de visitar todas y cada una de las estancias de aquel enorme edificio, abandoné el mismo aferrándome más aún al maletín con las muestras de trabajo de mis últimos seis años, y los mismos nervios dificultando mis pasos, pero con una sonrisa enorme que se implantó en mi cara, y que daba buena muestra de la mejor de las noticias que podía recibir aquel día.

Lo había conseguido.

Había conseguido el puesto y solo necesité contar con seis años de intachable historial en San Francisco, habiéndome ganado a mis antiguos compañeros y jefes con mi propio talento y la disciplina que siempre mostré en mi trabajo, para conseguir un puesto en el que me iban a pagar algo menos, y que probablemente no lograría aumentar mis aspiraciones como siempre deseé, pero que me permitía regresar a mi ciudad y cumplir la promesa que hacía un año le había hecho a Robert. Mi chico. El mismo que apenas dejó que sonasen un par de tonos cuando le llamé, ya en la calle, mientras detenía un taxi que me iba a llevar a encontrarme con mi hermana— Hola princesa —Le escuché y las escasas dudas que podían quedar en mí acerca de dejar todo para volver a Denver, desaparecieron por completo. Al menos en ese instante.

—Lo conseguí. Lo tengo —le dije y su voz sonó con varios decibelios de más.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De veras?

—Así es. El trabajo es mío.

—Oh dios… ¡Quinn! ¡Eres una jodida genia! ¡Eres… Eres…! Dios, sabía que lo conseguirías, sabía que no iban a perderse la ocasión de tenerte con ellos. Eres…

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé… Soy la mejor —bromeé tratando de evitar que terminase gritando de alegría—. Pero deja de halagarme o me lo voy a terminar creyendo.

—Es que eres la mejor. Dios… Me alegro tanto por ti, y por mí… Por los dos. ¿Ha sido complicado? ¿Cómo es tu jefe? ¿Cuándo…?

—Hey… Tranquilo, vaquero. Por ahora solo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. El contrato no lo firmaré hasta la semana que viene, así que no está todo cerrado. Y sí, ha sido muy sencillo porque ellos me querían. Han pedido referencias mías y estaban encantados.

—¿Ves cómo tengo razón? Estarían locos si no quisieran a la mejor dibujante con ellos. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Tenemos que celebrarlo y empezar a planificar.

—Celebraremos cuando firme. Por ahora lo que puedes hacer es ponerte manos a la obra, ¿recuerdas? —le dije justo cuando logré detener un taxi, e indicarle mi próximo destino en aquella mañana.

—Por supuesto, es más, ahora mismo voy a hablar con el Sr. Winslow y le diré que seguimos adelante —me respondió tras el auricular completamente emocionado—. Pero no me pidas que no le grite al mundo entero que tengo la mejor novia del mundo. ¡Porque lo eres!

—Basta Robert, solo he hecho lo que prometí. ¿Estás seguro de que el Sr. Winslow no pondrá pegas? Hasta el lunes no voy a firmar el contrato.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya lo he estado hablando con él, y me tiene el primero en la lista. No hay nadie que puje por ella ahora mismo, así que en cuanto le diga que tienes trabajo, la casa será nuestra…Y podremos vivir juntos, y tendremos… Oh dios, no me lo puedo creer.

—Yo tampoco, es… Es emocionante —terminé cayendo ante su alegría. Era imposible no hacerlo, sobre todo, porque podía ver la felicidad inundando su rostro a través de sus palabras, del tono de su voz. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Lo es. Quinn… Vamos a ser muy felices, y yo me voy a encargar de compensarte durante toda la vida por lo que estás haciendo. Te lo juro.

—No tienes que compensarme con nada, es nuestra vida… Estamos juntos. ¿Recuerdas? Estamos juntos en esto, en lo malo y en lo bueno… Y vamos a seguir juntos. Es lo único que necesito, saber que vas a estar a mi lado.

—Lo estaré, Quinn. Lo estaré, nena.

—Ok… Será mejor que dejemos de hablar o voy a terminar emocionándome, y no creo que al taxista le haga mucha ilusión —murmuré siendo consciente de como el tipo que conducía no había perdido atención alguna sobre mi conversación, y regalándole una divertida sonrisa para que él fuera consciente de que me había percatado de ello—. Te veo luego, y hablamos… ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro. Cuídate, y pásatelo bien con tu hermana.

—Un beso. Eh… Por cierto —musité recordando la mayor anécdota de la entrevista, aunque deseaba acabar la conversación cuanto antes—, no vas a creer quien me ha hecho la entrevista.

—¿Quién? ¿Le conozco?

—Eh… Sí, pero será mejor que te lo explique luego. ¿Ok? No, no quiero hablar demasiado —susurré notando como de nuevo la mirada del conductor volvía a mí tras el espejo.

—Ok.

—Te veo luego.

—Te quiero —añadió él segundos antes de que cortase la llamada, y diera por finalizada la conversación, evitando con ello que el curioso conductor pudiese seguir metiéndose en mis asuntos.

Que el resto del mundo supiera de mi vida no era algo que me gustase demasiado. De hecho, ni siquiera mi propia familia tenía constancia de los planes de futuro que había empezado a planificar con Robert, y mucho menos sabían que aquella mañana tenía la oportunidad de lograr ese puesto de trabajo que por fin, me haría regresar a la ciudad de forma definitiva después de 6 años en California.

Y no es que no confiara en ellos. Si les había omitido aquel detalle era porque no quería aventurarme hasta tener todo atado y bien atado. Una vez que firmase aquel contrato, y que Robert certificase que la casa de nuestros sueños estaba a nuestra entera disposición, compartiría sin duda las buenas noticias, y los planes que nos habían traído de nuevo a Denver. Mientras tanto, guardaríamos en secreto tal hecho, haciéndoles creer que mi estancia en la ciudad se debía a unas vacaciones anticipadas que me habían permitido.

Lógicamente no fue sencillo ocultarlo, y mucho menos mentirles. Sobre todo, si tenías a una hermana como Frannie, curiosa hasta la médula.

A ella precisamente iba a ver en aquella mañana. Le avisé por mensaje de texto de mi llegada al 2526 de la avenida Colfex, donde me había citado para comenzar un día de compras, y que tenía su punto de partida allí mismo, en una librería llamada Hypatia Bookstore donde debía encontrar el primero de los regalos que le iba a hacer a su marido con motivo de su cumpleaños. Pero evidentemente, y haciendo uso de desmesurada impuntualidad, Frannie aún no había llegado al lugar.

Dejé el taxi y al taxista cotilla que se marcharan, y aprovechando los minutos que mi hermana me iba a regalar de espera en aquella calle, me tomé la libertad de hacer algo que había dejado de lado hacía mucho tiempo, pero que aquella mañana merecía para poder aplacar por completo los nervios.

Robert no lo sabía, pero mi bolso tenía un pequeño bolsillo secreto en el que guardaba un paquete de cigarrillos para las ocasiones especiales, y aquella era sin duda una muy especial.

Ni el picor del humo entrando en mis pulmones después de varios meses sin probarlo, ni verme reflejada con el cigarro entre mis labios en el enorme escaparate de la librería, donde aparecían decenas de libros, iban a hacer que me sintiera mal aquella mañana. Podía permitirme un capricho como aquel, aunque fuese un capricho envenenado. Solo cuando vi el reflejo de mi hermana justo detrás de mí, con el cejo fruncido y tensando sus mandíbulas con claras muestras de desaprobación, supe que había sido una mala idea.

—¿Saben papá y mamá que has vuelto a fumar? —soltó asustándome, aun después de haber percibido su imagen en el reflejo.

—Ni lo saben ni deberían saberlo —respondí girándome hacia ella para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, como era habitual entre ambas, aunque la cara de asco que me regaló al acercarme no me gustó en absoluto—. Y Robert tampoco, así que te pido que mantengas tu boca cerrada.

—Ya, ese novio que tienes no se entera ni del día en el que vive. Aun trato de comprender como es capaz de vender casas… —replicó revoleando los ojos con sarcasmo —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has llegado tan pronto? ¿No decías que tenías que hacer algo importantísimo?

—Ya lo hice, y supuso menos tiempo del que esperaba. Pensé que ya estarías por aquí —le dije ignorando la indirecta hacia Robert. Esa manía de cuestionarlo por todo se había hecho tan habitual, que ya ni siquiera me importaba.

—Y lo estaba, justo en aquella tienda de allí… —respondió señalando hacia la derecha— Luego tenemos que volver, he visto un vestido espectacular para la fiesta de cumpleaños y puede que tú también veas algo para ti… Mira que hay días en el año para nacer, y tenías que nacer el mismo día que Trevor, y justo el día de nuestro aniversario. A este paso me arruino con los regalos.

—Oye… Te recuerdo que soy tu hermana, y yo llegué a tu vida antes que él. No me culpes a mí. Además… Elegiste casarte ese día, así que la culpa es tuya.

—Ni lo sueñes mocosa —masculló lanzando una mirada hacia la entrada de la librería—. Vamos, quiero saber si me han traído lo que les pedí.

—Ve entrando tú —le dije mostrándole el cigarro a medio consumir. Frannie ni siquiera se dignó a replicarme. Me regaló una mirada de desagrado, otra más, y comenzó a negar exageradamente mientras se colaba en el interior del local.

Sabía que aquello no le gustaba en absoluto. Sobre todo, tratándose de alguien que odiaba el tabaco y cualquier cosa que tuviera que quemarse para entrar en el cuerpo. _Es el vicio de los tontos_, repetía una y otra vez cada vez que encontraba a su marido fumando, y conmigo no iba a ser menos. De hecho, era mucho más exigente por ser mi hermana mayor, y estar obligada por naturaleza a cuidar de mí.

Por suerte no puso impedimentos en dejarme a solas allí mientras trataba de consumir el cigarro, pero no iba a tardar demasiado en interrumpirme y obligarme a entrar. Apenas dos o tres minutos después escuché su voz reclamándome como si estuviese en mitad de un mercado medieval, algo que yo detestaba a más no poder, y por supuesto, ella sabía que detestaba. Así que no le di el gusto de hacerme entrar en tensión, y antes de que se repitiera la escena, tras lanzar el cigarrillo al suelo y apagarlo con varios pisotones, me colé en la dichosa librería para evitar un escándalo mayor.

Somos hermanas, físicamente nos parecemos bastante con la excepción de sus ojos oscuros y los 8 años de diferencia que, lógicamente, se reflejaban en nuestros cuerpos. Pero si había algo que realmente nos hacía completamente opuestas era la personalidad. Para Frannie todo gira a su alrededor, es el centro de atención, el punto de referencia, y su voz debe ser siempre la que más se escucha, la que siempre tiene la razón y decide sobre los demás a base de sonar más alto y fuerte. Yo no tengo esa habilidad, porque no me gusta ser el centro de atención como a ella, porque prefiero mil veces aceptar algo sin que me guste antes que discutir con quien no va a escucharme. La paciencia siempre ha sido mi mejor aliada, y, sin duda, con Frannie la necesitaba continuamente.

Las estanterías repletas de libros hicieron que me costase adivinar donde estaba situado el mostrador, donde supuestamente debía estar ella. Sobre todo, si le añadías que entre las estanterías aparecían algunas mesas bajas flanqueadas por sofás y sillas, dándole un aire completamente bohemio y encantador al lugar. Nada tenía que ver el interior de la tienda con la fachada exterior, por eso quizás me sentí más pérdida aún. Era un edificio nuevo, moderno y completamente acoplado a los otros que colindaban en aquella avenida, sin embargo, el interior se asemejaba más a una de esas cafeterías parisinas del siglo XIX que tantas veces había visto en las películas, y no en lo que solía existir en mi Denver natal.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardas en fumar? —me dijo nada más divisarla en el mostrador que se alineaba junto a uno de los laterales, perfectamente situado para tener una visión general de todo el interior del local.

—¿Puedes dejar de gritar? —le repliqué al llegar junto a ella y observar como una chica tras el mismo atendía a otra señora a un par de metros— Seguro que te han escuchado hasta en la Casa Blanca.

—Si no grito no me escuchas, y si no me escuchas te pasas todo el rato ahí fuera, fumando ese apestoso tabaco que fumas.

—Solo era un estúpido cigarrillo, y ni siquiera pensaba fumármelo entero. Además… ¿Para qué quieres que entre? Si ya has elegido el regalo. ¿No?

—Sí, pero necesito que me digas si te gusta o no el libro que le voy a comprar. Es una edición especial y me lo han traído directamente desde Inglaterra. La chica de la librería ha ido a por él, lo tiene en el almacén —añadió señalando unas escaleras de madera que ascendían hasta una planta superior.

—¿Qué libro es? —le pregunté sin darle importancia.

—Las aventuras de Huckelberry Finn

—¿Y para qué quiere Trevor ese libro? Si ni siquiera es capaz de leer un tebeo. Además, eso lo puedes encontrar en cualquier librería, no entiendo por qué tengo que decirte yo si…

— Es su historia favorita —me interrumpió, sabiendo que a pesar de todo tenía razón. Trevor no había leído un libro en sus 39, casi 40 años que tenía—. Y no, no puedo encontrar una versión de 1900 en cualquier librería —añadió y entonces comprendí el detalle.

—¿De 1900? ¿Estás loca? Eso debe costar mucho dinero.

—No me importa, es un acontecimiento especial. Es su cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario de bodas, así que… Oh, ahí viene —susurró lanzando la mirada hacia las escaleras. Yo la imité, pero solo unos segundos en los que vi como un par de tacones descendían por la misma. Y digo solo unos segundos porque noté el movimiento de alguien justo a mi derecha, y desvié la mirada por pura inercia hacia ese lado para descubrir como aquella librería no solo parecía vender libros, sino que también servían café. O quizás permitían la entrada de este con los clientes, no lo sé. Solo vi como una pareja habían tomado asiento en una de las mesitas que había distribuidas por todo el local, y hablaban animadamente mientras disfrutaban de sus cafés en vasos de cartón, añadiéndole un estilo mucho más encantador al lugar, y alargando sin siquiera ser conscientes, la llegada de uno de los momentos más extraños y confusos de cuantos he vivido a lo largo de mi vida.

Solo me bastó percibir el tono de su voz para saber que aquel momento era especial.

—Es una auténtica maravilla —escuché y algo se removió en mi estómago. Antes de que pudiera girarme hacia el mostrador, de nuevo su voz me exaltó—. No hay muchos como éste en los Estados Unidos. De hecho, los pocos que hay son de coleccionistas que no van a desprenderse…

Silencio.

Absoluto y sepulcral silencio roto solo por la confusa y desorientada mirada que me regaló en el momento justo en el que ambas nos encontramos. Casi olvidé respirar al verla, tanto que por algunos segundos permanecí completamente paralizada, sin ser consciente de si lo que estaba viviendo era real o producto de mi imaginación.

—De él —continuó ella acercándose al mostrador donde estábamos mi hermana y yo, sin dejar de mirarme, mientras yo continuaba en shock frente a ella.

—Es genial, a mi marido le va a encantar —escuché decir a mi hermana, que en ese preciso instante me buscó—. ¿Te gusta, Quinn? —preguntó tras ver cómo le mostraba el libro dentro de una coqueta caja de madera.

—Quinn… —susurró ella y yo a punto estuve de salir corriendo presa de los nervios. Por suerte mi hermana lo evitó al golpearme en el brazo para hacerme entrar en razón.

—¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?

—Eh… Sí, todo… Eh… Bonito —balbuceé esforzándome por apartar la mirada de la chica, que había empezado a sonreírme tímidamente, y tratando de centrarme en el libro. Fue imposible.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Oh Dios mío, esta chica cada día está más boba, y luego dices que solo es tabaco —me recriminó Frannie regresando la mirada al libro—. Disculpe señorita, pero le aseguro que mi hermana suele ser normal y hablar con claridad, pero hoy parece que le he dado demasiado el sol… O que se yo. ¿Verdad, Quinn? —añadió mirándome de reojo. Yo seguía luchando por no centrar mi mirada en la dependienta, y arruinar la poca cordura que parecía quedarme. Aunque ya había demostrado mi patetismo más absoluto.

¿Cómo no hacerlo en aquella situación?

Era ella, sin duda, a pesar de los años que habían pasado. Era ella a pesar del maquillaje, del vestido marcando su perfecta figura, y el pelo cayendo con tirabuzones sobre sus hombros. Era ella, eran sus ojos, su nariz y sus labios. Sobre todo, sus labios.

—¡Quinn! —se quejó de nuevo mi hermana, y esta vez el golpe en el brazo me dolió — ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿No te gusta el libro?

—Eh… Sí, si claro, me gusta —reaccioné al fin con palabras coherentes.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, y si dices que a Trevor también, pues perfecto… —Añadí tras aclararme la voz y mirar fugazmente a la dependienta, que a pesar de mostrarse distendida y atenta con Frannie, no me quitaba ojo.

—Es una edición inglesa de 1900 —dijo colocándose por completo frente a nosotras —. La primera edición salió en 1885, por lo que ésta puede considerarse como una de las más antiguas. Es sin duda una maravilla.

—No me cabe duda, y a mi marido le va a encantar. Me lo llevo.

—Perfecto. ¿Le gusta la caja o prefiere que lo envuelva?

—No, no… Así está perfecto. El precio sigue siendo el que pactamos. ¿No?

—Por supuesto —le respondió sonriente—. Son…

—No, no me diga cuanto es de nuevo —la interrumpió Frannie—. Prefiero no volverlo a saber. Cuando vea el recibo de la tarjeta entonces me asustaré —sonrió logrando que la dependienta también lo hiciera, justo cuando dejaba el paquete junto a nosotras

—De acuerdo señora, de todas formas… Ya sabe que, si a su marido no le gusta y quiere devolverlo, no tiene más que volver por aquí, o bien llamarme. Son libros muy cotizados que siempre tienen salida en el mercado —anunció mientras procedía a realizar el cobro. Yo volví a centrarme en ella, a mirarla de pies a cabeza a pesar de estar cubierta por el mostrador, y a buscar algún tipo de razonamiento lógico a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Todo indicaba que también me había reconocido, por las miradas, por la tímida sonrisa que me había regalado y esa extraña reacción al descubrirnos, pero en ningún momento se había dirigido a mi como si lo hubiera hecho. Es más, parecía incluso ignorar aquel importante detalle, algo que nunca hizo cuando nos encontramos años atrás.

—No creo que quiera desprenderse de él en cuanto lo tenga en sus manos. De hecho, estoy convencida de que me preguntará de donde lo he sacado, y vendrá aquí a agradecérselo personalmente…

—No es necesario, pero si así lo desea —respondió mirándome de soslayo mientras volvía a Frannie, y le ofrecía la tarjeta de crédito más otra de visita—. Aquí tiene el teléfono de la tienda por si en algún momento necesita que le ayudemos a buscar algún libro más, o tiene alguna duda —añadió segundos antes de ofrecerme una también a mí—. Mi nombre es Rachel —anunció buscando mi mirada, y yo no pude más que aceptarla sintiendo como seguía sin ser capaz de parecer normal. Todo lo que hacía era mirar, mirar y mirar.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Frannie tras observar la tarjeta, sin ser consciente de como yo seguía en mi lucha por no quedarme completamente paralizada frente al mostrador, y Rachel me observaba divertida —. Bien Quinn. ¿Nos marchamos? —me dijo haciéndome reaccionar por cuarta vez.

—Eh… Claro, vamos…

—Oh Dios, lo que yo te diga, esta chica está cada día más boba —murmuró Frannie buscando la complicidad en Rachel, que no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa siendo consciente de la situación.

—Muchas gracias, y vuelvan pronto.

—Hasta pronto —respondió Frannie ya con su regalo entre los brazos.

—Adiós —dije sin saber si había sido capaz de percibir mi voz, puesto que lo único que pude dejar escapar fue un leve susurro mientras mi hermana me tomaba del brazo, y me obligaba a salir de la tienda sin que pudiese volver a mirar atrás. Solo lo hice justo cuando estaba cruzando la puerta, y no sé si fue buena o mala la idea de hacerlo. Rachel seguía mirándome, y pude leer en sus labios la despedida que antes no me había regalado, a menos de forma directa, y que me confirmaba que lógicamente, sí me había reconocido.

—Hasta pronto, Sheliak…


	2. Chapter 2

Martes 18 de diciembre 2007

Denver

Rachel Berry

2

Frío cortante, punzante, afilado como un cuchillo, ese que hace que tu piel llegue a doler si no estás bien protegida.

Aquella noche en Denver, a diferencia de las anteriores, el termómetro había descendido hasta provocar que el vaho de los cristales me hiciese prácticamente imposible la visión del exterior. Aunque tampoco es que hubiese mucho que ver allí afuera.

Una calle casi desierta, a pesar de los muchos bares que inundaban la zona. El frío, la hora y el día eran motivos suficientes para que estuviese de aquella forma. Solo la marquesina de la tienda en cuestión lograba dar algo de vida en aquel tramo, en el que ni siquiera los coches transitaban.

Dos horas y media después de aparcar la vieja camioneta de mi tío Clarke, que a buen seguro estaría arrepintiéndose de habérmela dejado, aún seguía paralizada en el interior mientras esperaba que nevase, que cayese la mayor tormenta del invierno, aunque aún faltasen algunos días para su llegada oficial, o incluso un maldito tornado, como solía ser habitual en Oklahoma. Sí, ese habría sido la mejor y más inexorable de las excusas para no bajar del coche y dejar a un lado el peso del miedo. Porque lo que sentía no era otra cosa más que miedo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Pero estaba en Denver, y la posibilidad de que se formase un tornado era realmente nula.

¿A la aguja tal vez? ¿Al dolor? ¿Al hecho de ser consciente como por primera vez en mi vida iba a desobedecer una orden directa de mi madre? ¿Llegaba a tal extremo mi dependencia que podía entrar en crisis solo por un simple y sencillo tatuaje?

Sí. Un tatuaje.

Estaba incluso sudando a pesar de que la temperatura de 5 grados centígrados en el exterior no era motivo para ello. Sudando por imaginar la mirada desafiante de mi madre recordándome una y otra vez que marcar mi piel para siempre era una soberana estupidez con la que cargaría el resto de mi vida. Lo que no llegaba a comprender ella es que eso era precisamente lo que yo quería. Llevar para siempre una cifra, unas siglas que debían mantenerme con los pies en la tierra, aunque me guiase directamente hacia las estrellas. Y ya tenía edad suficiente para poder hacerlo sin sentir que estaba decepcionando al mundo entero.

Aquel era el día. Lo había estudiado perfectamente. Todos los astros estaban exactamente alineados en sus correspondientes casas de la misma forma que lo estuvieron el día de mi nacimiento. El Sol en Sagitario, la Luna en Géminis, Mercurio en Capricornio, Venus en Escorpio, etc… No podía ser otro más que aquel día, por mucho que el miedo me tuviese paralizada, y pensar en ello me hizo reaccionar.

Fue ver como el reloj del coche marcaba las 23:41 de la noche, recordándome que el tiempo no se detenía, y comprendí que a falta de algo sobrenatural que me lo impidiese había llegado el momento.

Dejé escapar una bocanada de aire que empañó el espejo retrovisor donde mantenía una batalla de miradas conmigo misma. Tomé mi bolso del asiento anexo, y me lancé hacia el abismo como si estuviese a punto de cruzar la mismísima tierra de Mordor.

Una calle. Broadway St.

No, allí no había teatros como en la ciudad de los rascacielos. Aquella calle del centro de Denver estaba repleta de locales, de tiendas entre las que se encontraba el único estudio de tatuaje que cerraba a media noche, justo el que había elegido gracias a una tarjeta que encontré en la chaqueta de mi primo Roger, para llevar a cabo mi promesa. Porque eso era, al fin y al cabo; una promesa.

El tintineo de una pequeña campanita al abrir la puerta me hizo ver que, a pesar de estar en una tienda relativamente nueva, parecía querer conservar las viejas costumbres de los locales de antaño. El tipo que acudió a mi encuentro me lo confirmó.

—Buenas noches…—Balbuceé ante el escrutinio de su mirada.

— ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí?

Dudé. Obviamente aquel saludo no era muy habitual, al menos no lo era en Oklahoma, pero el aspecto físico del que debía ser el dependiente de la tienda con los brazos tatuados al completo, un enorme tupé sacado de los años 50, y el bigote que caía vertiginosamente hasta casi convertirse en perilla, me hizo comprender que no esperaba que fuese una de las clientas habituales de su local. Tampoco la hora era muy acertada.

—He venido a hacerme un tatuaje—le dije sin lograr contener el temblor en mi voz, siendo consciente de que ya no había vuelta atrás.

— ¿Tú? ¿Un tatuaje? —cuestionó con sorna.

—Eh… Sí. Aquí hacéis tatuajes, ¿verdad?

—Chica lista. Sí, hacemos tatuajes… Pero me temo que tú no puedes hacerte uno, a menos que vengas acompañada de un adulto.

— ¿Por qué tendría que venir acompañada por un adulto? Soy mayor de edad—repliqué siendo consciente de cómo mi aspecto físico bien podría confundirle con una adolescente.

—Demuéstramelo.

Eso hice. No tardé en rebuscar rápidamente en mi bolso para sacar la cartera, y de ella mi carnet de identidad. Supuse que la expectación en mi cara le hizo mucha gracia a juzgar por la sonrisa que mostraba.

—Tengo 21 años—dije tras ver como dudaba.

— ¿Los has cumplido hoy? —masculló vagando entre el documento y mi cara.

—Sí. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, señor. Por eso estoy aquí… Quiero hacerme un tatuaje. Es mi regalo.

—Ok, y ¿Por qué llevas dos horas ahí fuera? —preguntó sorprendiéndome. No esperaba bajo ningún concepto que se hubiese percatado de mi larga lucha interna en la camioneta — ¿Esperabas a alguien?

—No señor, estaba indecisa… Llevo un año entero debatiendo conmigo misma cuando era el mejor momento de hacerme ese tatuaje, y hoy ha llegado ese día. –Respondí sincera.

—Pues no deberías haber esperado tanto ahí afuera—me replicó devolviéndome el carnet —Cierro en 20 minutos, no da tiempo para hacer ese tatuaje. Ven mañana y…

—No puedo venir mañana. Regreso a mi ciudad, a Oklahoma… Tiene que ser hoy, sí o sí.

—No puedo hacerte un tatuaje en diez minutos, y por supuesto no me voy a quedar más allá de las 12. Llevo desde las 8 de la mañana aquí, has tenido tiempo suficiente para poder pensarlo y decidir entrar…

—No creo que le lleve demasiado tiempo—le interrumpí posando el bolso sobre el mostrador con firmeza, dispuesta a convencerlo costase lo que costase. Curioso, hacia escasos minutos rezaba porque algo me obligase a no dar aquel paso, y justo cuando aquel tipo me regalaba la excusa perfecta, no cedí. — Señor, si me vuelvo a casa esta noche sin el tatuaje no estoy segura de volver a dar este paso otra vez. Necesito hacerlo, y tiene que ser esta noche… Ahora. Es muy importante para mí. Le pagaré cuanto me pida, bueno… Solo tengo 100 dólares, pero creo que con eso alcanza. Incluso le pagaré un par de cervezas en el bar de la esquina. Estoy dispuesta a ello, es muy importante para mí—sentencié segundos antes de que él me interrumpiese con un resignado resoplido que yo achaqué a la intensidad de mi retahíla. Era algo que siempre funcionaba cuando quería algo; Hablar, hablar y hablar.

Aquella noche no iba a ser menos.

—Ok ¿Qué diablos quieres tatuarte?

Satisfecha por haberlo logrado, no tardé en buscar en el interior de mi bolso un trozo de papel con las siglas que había escrito, y entregárselo esperando algún tipo de reacción que ya sabía que iba a llegar.

—HIP 25336—deletreó confuso— ¿Qué diablos es esto?

—Es lo que quiero tatuarme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te quieres tatuar estas…este…? ¿Qué es?

—Es algo personal, y sí… Sí quiero que esas siglas estén en mi piel, más concretamente en mi hombro izquierdo. Como ve, es algo tan pequeño y sencillo que apenas le llevará un par de minutos. –Repliqué siendo consciente de la confusión que provocaban aquellas siglas a quienes las veían. Pero no me importó en absoluto. Nadie tenía por qué saberlo.

—Ok… Ok—volvió a rebuznar tras mostrarse varios segundos pensativo—. Te haremos el tatuaje, pero esto no es para mí.

— ¿Cómo que no es para usted? Es usted tatuador, ¿no?

—Sí, pero este tatuaje no es algo para mí—volvió a insistir—. Vamos, pasa adentro—añadió invitándome a que lo siguiese hacia el interior del estudio, sorteando el pequeño mostrador de recepción.

Y yo acepté su invitación, aun sintiendo como el sudor en mi espalda no había hecho otra cosa más que acentuarse, y mis piernas temblaban como nunca antes mientras cruzábamos por una estancia repleta de sillones y camillas, de mesas con montones de material y paredes repletas de fotos y dibujos que me hicieron palidecer.

—Siéntate ahí—masculló señalándome hacia uno de los sillones anatómicos del fondo—Ahora vuelvo.

— ¿Ahora vuelve? ¿Dónde…? –Ni siquiera pude continuar. El tipo no me lo permitió al abandonar el salón tras colarse en una habitación que aparecía en el lateral derecho y hacer lo que supuse por cómo sonaba su voz, una llamada. Al menos eso intuí desde allí.

Yo me limité a permanecer inmóvil, observando todo cuanto había a mi alrededor y evitando pensar en nada más que no fuese la certeza de querer hacer lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no pude evitar que el miedo atroz a llevar por primera vez la contraria a mi madre se viese incrementado al ver el instrumental que, supuestamente, utilizaban para tatuar. Aquello me daba miedo de verdad.

Botes de tinta, cajas de guantes y mascarillas por doquier, bocetos esparcidos sobre las mesas, un extraño olor que me llevó a creer que estaba en una sala de hospital, y esas máquinas o pistolas que siempre había visto en televisión o en fotos con las que tatuaban. Además de algunas lámparas móviles y muchas cosas más que se escapaban de mi conocimiento, pero que indudablemente me recordaban que aquello no era un juego.

Unos tres minutos más tarde, o tal vez cinco, el sonido de la campanita de la puerta de entrada me sacaba de mi escrutinio casi enfermizo, y la aparición de nuevo del tatuador mientras se colocaba una chaqueta de cuero me puso en alerta. Segundos más tarde hacia acto de presencia una chica frente a él, con las mejillas coloradas y la respiración un tanto agitada que hacían indicar que su medio de transporte fueron sus propias piernas, probablemente con una frenética carrera.

—He venido lo más rápido posible, espero que merezca la pena.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti—respondió él esbozando una media sonrisa. La chica vagó por sus ojos y desvió hasta en dos ocasiones su mirada hacia mí. Yo mantuve el silencio, expectante por la escena —Es tu día de suerte… Quiere un tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo.

— ¿De veras? ¿Lo voy a hacer yo?

—Pues sí. Es toda tuya—añadió ofreciéndole el papel con las siglas— Yo me voy.

—Un momento—lo detuvo— ¿Qué es esto?

—El tatuaje.

— ¿Qué? Pero si solo son…

—Un tatuaje—repitió contundente. —Por algo se empieza, así que no te quejes y hazlo, o no te daré más oportunidades.

No, no se quejó. La chica no dijo palabra alguna, pero sí dejó escapar un rebufo repleto de resignación, y me regaló una mirada desafiante que habría hecho palidecer al mismísimo Zeus. No tenía ni idea de que yo estaba mucho más enfadada que ella, pero el miedo ni siquiera me dejaba hablar.

—Yo me voy tomar un par de cervezas. Cuando acabes quiero todo desinfectado y bien ordenado. Me llevas las llaves al bar.

— ¿Cómo? —interrumpí sin poder aguantar más —No sé si he entendido bien, ¿No me va a tatuar usted ni tampoco va a estar presente? —cuestioné lanzando una mirada hacia la chica.

—Te acabo de decir que ese tatuaje no es para mí—me replicó avanzando hacia la salida. —Mi chica lo hará bien, es una experta—añadió dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada que retumbó en la solitaria estancia. Por supuesto, a mí no me hizo ni pizca de gracia, de hecho, empecé a arrepentirme de haber llegado hasta allí –Buenas noches… Y feliz cumpleaños. –Añadió burlón y yo me lancé directamente hacia la chica, buscando algún tipo de respuesta que me hiciera comprender que aquello no iba a ser una mala idea. Su presencia no era más que la de una adolescente de instituto, y eso me puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Para mi sorpresa, la chica no tardó en desprenderse de su abrigo y se coló en el interior de la habitación donde minutos antes había estado el hombre, dejándome de nuevo envuelta en la soledad terrorífica de aquel salón, sobre todo cuando después de escuchar como la campanita se calmaba tras la salida del dueño, un par de luces hacían que la entrada quedase prácticamente en penumbra.

—Disculpa—balbuceé tratando de llamar la atención de la chica, que se limitó a asomar la cabeza por el hueco de la habitación y mirarme— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— ¿Qué?

—No pareces mayor para ser experta en tatuajes.

—Tengo la edad suficiente para decirte que puedes estar tranquila.

— ¿Cuánto es esa edad? —insistí y la chica volvió a esconderse en la habitación.

—24 —soltó alzando la voz desde el interior, con tan poca convicción que me resultó imposible creerla. —Relájate… Sé tatuar —añadió.

—Ok. Si tú lo dices…—Dije resignándome. Si había llegado hasta allí no podía echarme atrás, por mucho que el destino estuviese poniéndome a prueba, primero con el tipo maleducado y segundo con aquella chica que tan poca confianza me regalaba.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —me preguntó sorprendiéndome. Al menos me dejaba claro que era perspicaz.

—Sí, así es.

—Felicidades…

—Gracias

—¿Cuántos cumples?

—21—respondí sin dudar y sin perder de vista la entrada. Ver como todo permanecía a oscuras no me gustaba en absoluto— Oye… ¿Por qué ha cerrado la tienda y ha apagado las luces de fuera? Se supone que estoy aquí y que…

—Porque ya es la hora de cerrar—respondió sin dejar que continuase, regresando al salón con un libro entre sus manos —No te preocupes, lo hace solo para evitar que entre alguien y pueda molestarnos.

—Ok…

— ¿Estás asustada?

—Eh… Un poco.

— ¿Es tú primer tatuaje?

—Pues sí. Y creo que el último —confesé sin dejar de mirarla, tratando de averiguar su edad real.

—No estés tan segura—respondió entregándome el libro que yo acepté sin más. —Cuando lo pruebas, quieres repetir…

—No, no creo que vuelva siquiera a pensarlo. ¿Qué es esto?

—Tienes muchos tipos de fuentes en ese catálogo, puedes echarle un vistazo y decirme si quieres alguno de ellos, o ¿prefieres que improvisemos?

— ¿Improvisar? No gracias—repliqué rápidamente—Lo cierto es que me gustaría que fuese mi letra. ¿Es posible?

Ni siquiera respondió.

Después de merodear por todo el salón recogiendo diferentes accesorios y demás máquinas que parecía tener que utilizar, la chica me ofreció una de las hojas en blanco y me invitó a que escribiese las siglas con mi propia letra—Que sean claras, por favor—me ordenó y yo supe que era consciente de como los nervios estaban dificultando mi pulso. Tanto que incluso deje caer el bolígrafo en varias ocasiones

— ¿De verdad tienes 24 años? —insistí buscando su reacción. Me negaba a creer que aquella chica de piel blanca y fina, de nariz perfilada y mirada desafiante fuese mayor que yo.

—Oye, si estás buscando excusas para no hacerte el tatuaje deberías levantarte y marcharte… No he dejado de ver el capítulo final de mi serie favorita para que me tengas aquí toda la noche.

—No estoy buscando excusas, es que pareces más joven de lo que dices y tengo algo de miedo. Supongo que es normal que me preocupe, ¿No? Quiero decir, vas a taladrar mi piel con una aguja.

— ¿Taladrar? Sabes lo que es un tatuaje, ¿Verdad? —se burló y yo traté de no enfadarla más de lo que parecía estar. Al menos el gesto de su cara así me lo indicaba.

—Pinchar, clavar… Lo que sea, vas a hacer algo que duele y es peligroso, y quiero saber si estás preparada.

—Te he dicho que sí. ¿Acaso crees que me dejarían hacerlo si no fuese así?

—Por cómo te ha hablado tu chico no parece que lo hayas hecho a menudo.

—A ver… En primer lugar, no es mi chico… Es mi jefe—Se detuvo frente a mí — Y, en segundo lugar, son las 23:56 de la noche, estás a tiempo de marcharte o quedarte, pero no voy a estar toda la noche perdiendo el tiempo aquí solo porque no estás convencida de hacerte el tatuaje.

—Sí estoy convencida, y sí quiero hacérmelo—respondí empujando el miedo hacia lo más hondo de mi estómago.

—Entonces fuera dudas… ¿Has escrito lo que quieres en esa hoja? —me preguntó y yo asentí ofreciéndole el papel. –Bien, ahora vuelvo… Puedes ir desnudándote.

— ¿Desnudándome? —balbuceé para mí misma. Lógicamente no obtuve respuesta alguna porque mi voz no llegó a salir lo suficientemente clara como para que me escuchase. Y tras varios segundos de absoluta duda y confusión, hice lo que me pidió.

Me deshice del abrigo, del jersey y de la blusa que aquella noche me cubría hasta el cuello, y si no llega a ser porque la chica apareció de repente, me habría desecho incluso de los pantalones, de hecho, estaba quitándome las botas cuando me interrumpió.

— ¿Qué haces? —me dijo con el ceño fruncido, parada junto a la puerta de la habitación mientras se colocaba un par de guantes.

—Me… Me has dicho que me desnudase —balbuceé dejándome caer de nuevo en el sillón, y cubriéndome el pecho con los brazos. Aunque el sujetador seguía cubriéndome, por supuesto.

—Eh… Sí, pero no necesito verte el trasero para tatuarte el hombro, porque es en el hombro ¿no?

—Ajam… En el izquierdo.

—Ok, pues entonces deja de quitarte ropa—musitó conteniendo la sonrisa—Y gírate sobre la silla. Utiliza el respaldo para apoyarte—me indicó y yo, como si no tuviese más opción que acatar sus órdenes, seguí las indicaciones sin apenas pronunciar palabra alguna, aunque bien es cierto que le regalé alguna que otra mirada desafiante, demostrándole que su manera de tratarme no me estaba gustando en absoluto, y por supuesto seguía sin fiarme demasiado de ella. Además de su juventud, desbordaba una antipatía exagerada con el tono de su voz. Como si estuviese en un continuo enfado, o tal vez era la decepción por el "insignificante" tatuaje que debía hacerme.

No obstante, pude comprobar como una leve señal de ilusión parecía planear por su rostro cuando tomó asiento a mi lado, y comenzó a preparar con calma todo el material que iba a utilizar. De hecho, juraría que incluso su actitud cambió, y se volvió más serena, más cercana y por ende, más confiable.

El calor del foco de luz chocando directamente contra mi espalda, el frío de un líquido que limpiaba mi piel, y un papel calcando a la perfección las siglas con mi letra sobre mi hombro, tras notar como la tiranta de mi sujetador caía delicadamente por el brazo, me hizo comprender que ya sí no podía echarme atrás en mi decisión.

Noté como los nervios me dificultaban la respiración, y el vaivén de mi pecho me obligaba a aferrarme al sillón para evitar moverme demasiado.

—Relájate, solo es un tatuaje —musitó la chica a escasos centímetros de mí y yo noté como algo en mi interior se removía.

—Es más que un tatuaje —le dije tras buscarla con la mirada. Lo que sucedió a continuación se escapaba de mi consciencia.

—No deberías mirar hacia aquí, te vas a asustar…—Susurró con tanta dulzura que por algunos segundos quedé completamente prendada de su voz, pero sobre todo de sus ojos. Unos ojos que no sabría describir, que no acertaba a descifrar si eran verdes, grises o marrones—. Es mejor que cierres los ojos y pienses en algún lugar o algo bonito que te traiga paz.

—Prefiero mirarte…—Solté sin pensar, pero pude reaccionar a tiempo— y así ver si algo va mal por tu gesto—añadí notando un leve rubor que ascendía por mis mejillas.

— ¿No te fías? —se burló justo cuando el zumbido de la pistola me alertaba.

—No, no es que no me fie, es que tengo la sensación de que me mientes y este tatuaje no es tampoco uno más para ti. Dime la verdad, ¿Cuántos años tienes y cuántos…? ¡Auuchh!—No lo pude evitar. Fue notar la vibración de su mano apoyándose sobre mi hombro y grité como si me hubiese atravesado un puñal.

—¿Qué?

—Duele… Duele mucho— me excusé patéticamente.

—¡Si ni siquiera te he tocado!

—Sí, si me has tocado… Y duele mucho, ¿Estás segura de que sabes hacerlo? — Insistí, y por segunda vez me regaló una desafiante mirada que me invitaba a guardar silencio, como si la conociera de toda la vida, como si supiera qué quería decir con cada gesto de su rostro sin tener que utilizar palabra alguna. Resignada, volví a aferrarme al sillón, esquivando la mirada de la chica.

—Confía en mí—me dijo tras varios segundos en silencio, roto solo por el incesante sonido de la pistola y permitiéndome un breve respiro. —No tardaré más de cinco minutos, seis como mucho… Vamos—añadió eliminando por completo el tono desafiante, de hecho, pude vislumbrar algo de dulzura en ella.

Asentí tímidamente y tras dejar escapar otra bocanada de aire, me giré de nuevo hacia ella para contemplar como trabajaba a mi lado. Para mi sorpresa, la mirada desafiante también se había esfumado y su rostro se mostraba sereno, con una leve sonrisa repleta de complicidad que me sorprendió.

—¿De dónde eres? —me preguntó en un intento por distraerme antes de volver a posar su mano sobre mi hombro, y con ella la aguja que esperaba impaciente en la pistola.

—Oklahoma—susurré cerrando los ojos con fuerza, preparándome para el dolor.

—¿Y qué hace una chica de Oklahoma en Denver? ¿No hay tatuadores allí?

—Sí, sí que hay, pero he…¡Aww!— No pude evitar quejarme de nuevo dando un respingo en el asiento, tanto que a punto estuvo de tirar la pistola por el pequeño susto que le di—. Lo siento… Lo siento, pero es que duele mucho—me excusé tras ver como el gesto serio regresaba a ella.

—No me puedo creer que siendo mujer no seas capaz de soportar algo como esto…

—Es que duele…

—Pues no quiero imaginar el día que seas madre—apuntilló tratando de tocar mi orgullo—Vamos, no seas quejica. Ahora entiendo por qué no tenéis equipo en la liga nacional de futbol. Sois unos llorones.

—¡Hey! Eso es muy cruel—respondí ofendida mientras regresaba a la postura sobre el sillón—. ¿Cuántos campeonatos han ganado los Broncos? —repliqué provocando su sonrisa.

—Un par de ellos, pero estamos en la liga nacional… No somos quejicas ni llorones como vosotros—musitó dispuesta a comenzar el tatuaje que tanto parecía resistírsele. Yo guardé silencio, pero no porque no quisiera hablar, sino porque la primera descarga eléctrica en mi hombro me hizo saber que ya sí, la aguja hacía de las suyas en mi piel, y tenía que soportarlo como fuera. Por mi orgullo, y por los Sooners de Oklahoma— ¿Estudias aquí?

—No, he venido a visitar a mi tío.

—Oh… Y has decidido que era un buen momento para tatuarte.

—Sí… Sí que lo he… ¡Dios, como duele! —me quejé por tercera vez, mordiéndome los labios hasta tal punto de casi hacerme daño, y aferrándome con más fuerza al respaldo. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarla para que no terminase riéndose de mí.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó ignorando sus quejas.

—Rachel, me llamo Rachel…

—Bonito nombre—susurró y fue entonces cuando volví a mirarla—. Dime Rachel, ¿qué significado tiene este tatuaje? ¿Por qué esas siglas?

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunté ignorando su cuestión. El significado de aquellas siglas era algo que no estaba dispuesta a confesar, y mucho menos a una desconocida.

— ¿Yo? No sé, ¿Cómo crees que me llamo? —me replicó regalándome una sonrisa, aunque ni siquiera me miró. Estaba completamente concentrada en mi hombro, y eso me llevó a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho con nadie, al menos con nadie desconocido por supuesto.

La observé. Me quedé mirándola fijamente pensando cuál podría ser su nombre, buscando algún tipo de asociación en aquellos perfectos labios perfilados completamente sonrosados, y un mechón de pelo que se resistía a permanecer atado en la cola que llevaba.

— ¿Ashley? —balbuceé recordando a una de mis muñecas de la infancia.

— ¿Ashley? ¿Por qué iba a llamarme Ashley? —replicó sin abandonar su trabajo.

—No sé, tienes cara de llamarte así—respondí completamente convencida.

—Pues no, no me llamo Ashley.

—Mmm… ¿Claire? —volví a probar, y una sonrisa confusa apareció en sus labios.

—No.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo se llama la chica que me está haciendo mi primer y único tatuaje? —insistí sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Cómo me llamarías tú?

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—No, me has dicho cómo crees que me llamo, pero no como tú me llamarías. Vamos, te dejo que me bautices—respondió dibujando una leve sonrisa que terminó contagiándome, a pesar de la tensión que sufría en mi mandíbula tras soportar valientemente el incesante dolor que me provocaba la aguja. —Al fin y al cabo, me vas a odiar por el resto de tu vida por lo que te estoy haciendo.

—Si queda bien no te odiaré…

—Quedará todo lo bien que puede quedar un tatuaje como éste. Es un poco extraño, ¿No?

—No, no lo es.

— ¿Qué significa? —Insistió

—Significa… ¿Cómo te llamas? —repliqué y la sonrisa en la tatuadora se hizo más evidente aún, tanto que incluso no pudo evitar detener el trazo en mi piel y mirarme por unos segundos— ¿No me crees?

—No, no te creo—me dijo regresando a su tarea y el silencio se adueñó de nosotras. Un silencio en el que volví a escrutarla con la mirada y olvidarme del dolor, o al menos lo intenté. Fue justo, en ese preciso instante en el que volvió a regalarme una fugaz mirada cuando me percaté de lo más espectacular que había visto en mi vida. Y eso que sus ojos en sí ya eran dignos de admirar—Si sigues mirándome así me voy a poner nerviosa… Y no creo que quieras eso.

—Trato de saber cómo te llamas—insistí.

—¿Intentas leer mi mente?

—No, me basta con mirar tus ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Has fumado algo antes de venir? Veo que los 21 empiezan fuertes para ti—se burló

—No, claro que no, ni siquiera fumo tabaco—repliqué sonriente, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos. Concretamente el derecho. Me tenía fascinada.

—Ya, por eso tratas de averiguar mi nombre por los ojos.

—Los ojos hablan ¿No lo sabes?

—Y tú vas a saber cómo me llamo solo por mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Estás enfada por algo? —cuestioné obligándola a que de nuevo cediese unos segundos y me mirase confusa. Yo lo agradecí—Tus ojos parecen enfadados.

—Mis ojos están concentrados en hacer bien tu tatuaje.

—Ok… Aun así, te diré que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

—Gracias… Pero que halagues mis ojos no va a hacer que te diga cómo me llamo.

—Ya sé cómo te voy a… Llamar—le confesé tras notar varias punzadas que me hicieron estremecer.

— ¿Y cómo me vas a llamar?

—Sheliak—le dije esperando impaciente su reacción. Algo que no iba a tardar en llegar, por supuesto.

— ¿She…? ¿Qué?

—Sheliak—repetí con énfasis.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es árabe o…?

— ¿Sabes lo que es una estrella binaria? —me lancé, y el desconcierto en su rostro comenzó a divertirme. Por primera vez me empezaba a olvidar del desesperante dolor que me provocaba en el hombro.

—No, no lo sé.

—Es un sistema estelar compuesto por dos estrellas que orbitan mutuamente, como si estuviesen bailando juntas. Hay muchas en el universo, unas visibles otras no tanto.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Tienes… Tienes dos pequeños puntos en el ojo derecho, y me recuerdan a las estrellas binarias. En la constelación de Lira hay una llamada Sheliak.

—Vaya… No tenía ni idea.

— ¿De qué no tenías ni idea? ¿De las estrellas binarias o de los puntos en tus ojos? — bromeé, pero ella no pareció percatarse del sarcasmo.

—Obviamente de las estrellas binarias. No soy una estudiante ejemplar precisamente, pero mi físico me lo conozco a la perfección.

—Pues ya lo sabes… Sheliak. Y no, esas cosas no se enseñan en el instituto. Te tiene que gustar mucho la astronomía para descubrir esas maravillas.

—Intuyo que a ti te gusta mucho ¿No?

—Me apasiona.

—Vaya… ¿Estás estudiando eso?

—Sí.

— ¿Dónde?

—Oklahoma.

—Genial, debe ser… Divertido—musitó tratando de mostrarse convincente. Yo no pude evitar sonreír ante el gesto desinteresado de la chica

— ¿Eres actriz? —le dije de nuevo con sarcasmo.

— ¿Actriz? No ¿Por?

—Porque te auguro un futuro horrible en las artes escénicas—respondí divertida, provocando que el cejo de la chica se frunciera confuso—No sabes mentir con tu edad y ahora tampoco lo has hecho al mostrar interés por la astronomía.

—No estoy mintiendo, realmente pienso que debe ser divertido. No sé… Conocer cómo funcionan las cosas ahí arriba, echar abajo las teorías absurdas sobre Dios y…

— ¿No crees en Dios?

— ¿Por qué iba a creer?

—No sé, todo el mundo cree… Bueno, tal vez no todo el mundo, pero sí gran parte del planeta. El ser humano necesita creer en algo.

—Yo creo en mí—respondió sonriéndome— ¿Tú crees en Dios?

—Sí.

—Una astrónoma creyente, eso es un poco contradictorio, ¿No crees?

—Bueno, yo creo en los agujeros negros y no los he visto. ¿Por qué no iba a creer en Dios? —le dije utilizando una de las frases favoritas de mi padre. –Tampoco tienes 24 años, ¿Verdad? —añadí tratando de hacerla caer en la trampa.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en conocer mi edad?

—Porque dependiendo de ella sabré si realmente eres experta o estoy siendo un conejillo de Indias.

— ¿Crees que estoy experimentando contigo?

—Quiero creer que no, pero todo me indica que sí.

— ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera he terminado mi trabajo para que lo valores y decidas si es o no de expertas.

—Ya… Pero no soy estúpida, y por cómo te ha tratado tu jefe y la simpleza de mi tatuaje, juraría que no has hecho muchos más antes.

— ¿Y qué pasa si es así? ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ya prácticamente tienes el tatuaje terminado, y estoy convencida de que te va a gustar… ¿Me vas a poner una hoja de reclamaciones por no tener una edad adecuada o parecer inexperta? —replicó con sarcasmo, sin siquiera mirarme.

—No he dicho que parezcas inexperta, solo que no creo que seas toda una experta. La diferencia es abismal, aunque no lo parezca… Y no, no te voy a poner una hoja de reclamaciones, a menos que me tengan que amputar el brazo por no hacer bien tu trabajo.

—Tranquila, nadie tendrá que amputarte nada…

—Me alegro. Entonces… ¿Tengo que creer que eres experta? —insistí y la chica no pudo ocultar la sonrisa.

—O también puedes creer que éste es mi primer tatuaje—musitó sin siquiera mirarme. Eso me sobresaltó. De hecho, no entraba dentro de mis planes que fuera así, por joven que pareciera.

— ¿Qué? Estás bromeando, ¿Verdad? —cuestioné tratando de acabar con la broma.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú ya que sabes que soy mala actriz.

—No, no tiene gracia. ¿Es tu primer tatuaje?

— ¿También tienes inconveniente con las inexpertas?

—No, no es eso… Pero si es tu primer tatuaje te pido por favor que me lo digas. Si es importante.

—¿Por qué? —me miró confusa deteniendo por un segundo el trazo sobre mi piel.

—Porque entonces estaba en lo cierto al creer que hoy era el día para hacerlo. Los, los astros están de mi parte—le dije y noté como su confusión aumentaba—Mi primer tatuaje también es el tuyo. Es genial.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Claro que lo digo, así que por favor… Dímelo. ¿Es tu primer tatuaje? —cuestioné y la chica regresó a su trabajo para dar los últimos retoques y culminarlo.

—Sí, es mi primer tatuaje a una persona—respondió mostrándose seria—Pero no por ello soy inexperta. Llevo desde los 13 años tatuando pieles de cerdo y cuero, así que puedes estar tranquila. Sé lo que hago.

—No lo dudo… Si llevas cinco años practicando no me cabe duda de que sabes lo que haces —repliqué intencionadamente.

—Seis —corrigió y yo, a pesar del dolor que volvía a traspasarme, me sentí vencedora de aquella batalla. Había caído en mi trampa.

—19—susurré y noté como me miró de soslayo—Tienes 19 años—añadí sin recibir respuesta alguna, más que el sonido de la pistola invadiendo el salón. Y así se mantuvo por algunos minutos más en los que decidí observarla y darle una tregua. Aunque no duró demasiado. —Mi primer tatuaje hecho por una chica de 19 años que nunca había tatuado a nadie antes, y que no me quiere decir su nombre. ¿Sabes? Sería perfecto si me lo dijeras, algún día tendré que ponerlo en mis memorias.

—Ya me has bautizado—masculló segundos antes de separarse de mí y desconectar la pistola, dando por finalizado la pequeña tortura— Aunque no, no sé si me gusta mucho ese nombre—sonrió regresando a mi lado con varias gasas y un bote entre sus manos—Es complicado de pronunciar.

—Para mí no, y como dudo que alguien más pueda llegar a esa conclusión, no creo que debas quejarte. Al menos si no me dices tu nombre verdadero.

—¿Tienes idea de cuáles son los pasos a seguir después de un tatuaje? —me preguntó ignorando por completo mi nuevo intento por averiguar su nombre.

—No mucho. ¿Me lo puedes explicar?

—Por supuesto, pero antes deberías verlo…—respondió mientras terminaba de limpiar la zona.

—¿Ya está listo? ¿Lo has acabado ya? —le pregunté un tanto sorprendida por la rapidez, aunque por el dolor que sentí parecía haber durado horas.

—Cinco números y tres letras, ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas que iba a tardar en hacerlo? Es más difícil atarse los zapatos.

—Oh claro, olvidé que eres experta—bromeé logrando que la sonrisa se instalara en las dos. —¿Me lo muestras?

Y lo hizo. La chica no dudó en abandonar por algunos segundos su sitio para adueñarse de un espejo, y mostrarme con él el reflejo de su tatuaje. Algo para lo que yo no estaba preparada. De hecho, noté como la cabeza se me iba un poco al verlo.

—Oh dios… Lo he hecho—balbuceé descompuesta.

—¿No te gusta?

—Sí, claro que me gusta, pero mi madre me va a matar.

—¿No lo sabe?

—Lo sabe, pero no que hoy era el día. Llevo años discutiendo con ella por este tema, y hoy por fin…

—Ya eres mayor de edad, puedes decidir sobre tu cuerpo.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quita que vaya a matarme—apuntillé resignada—En fin, lo hecho, hecho está.

—¿Te gusta? —insistió—Ahora mismo está un poco hinchado y no se ve cómo debería, pero en cuanto todo vuelva a su lugar, quedará perfecto.

—Supongo, pero aun así te digo que me gusta. Me gusta muchísimo, y me siento bien al verlo ahí, aunque crea que me voy a desmayar si lo vuelvo a mirar.

—Perfecto entonces, es lógico, pero ya te acostumbrarás—musitó retirando el espejo—Ahora vamos con la parte fea. Los cuidados y cómo evitar infecciones. Estoy segura de que eso no te va a gustar demasiado.

—Cumpliré todas las normas para que eso no suceda, pero hay una cosa que me preocupa más ahora mismo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cuánto me va a costar tu trabajo? Le he dicho a tu jefe que traía 100 dólares y no ha puesto impedimentos.

—Con 100 dólares te sobra.

—¿Cuánto? —insistí impaciente.

—Dejémoslo en nada—musitó sentándose de nuevo a mi lado, y yo, sin saber por qué, lo agradecí. Agradecí su presencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Nada?

—Eres mi primer tatuaje, podría haber salido mal y aun así no te has quejado. Todo lo contrario…

—Lo he averiguado cuando ya no había vuelta atrás—repliqué contrariada—No es excusa.

—Que sea mi primer tatuaje si es una buena excusa.

—¿Y qué va a decir tu jefe? No creo que le agrade la idea de que vayas haciendo tatuajes gratis.

—A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de que me haga venir corriendo un martes casi de madrugada interrumpiendo mi serie favorita, para hacer un tatuaje que hasta un ciego puede hacer—sonrió—Ojo, no lo digo por las siglas, sino por la sencillez del mismo. Y aquí estoy. Haciendo algo que él no ha querido hacer por tomarse un par de cervezas. Así que estás de suerte…

—¿Y si te echa?

—No me va a echar, te lo aseguro.

—Ok… Pues si no me vas a dejar que pague tu trabajo, al menos dime cómo puedo compensártelo.

—Invítame a un par de cervezas—respondió justo cuando ya se disponía a cubrir el tatuaje, y a mí me sorprendió. Me sorprendió porque no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Eres menor. No quiero cumplir mi mayoría de edad cometiendo un delito—bromeé

—Ok… Pues me invitas cuando vuelvas a la ciudad y sea mayor de edad, ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?

—Vendrás a hacerte más tatuajes, te lo aseguro.

—Ok. Pues te invitaré a un par de cerveza cuando eso suceda, pero ¿Qué pasa si vengo y no estás? ¿Cómo pregunto por ti? —cuestioné apurando mis últimas opciones para averiguar su nombre.

—Preguntando.

—Debería saber tu nombre para ello, ¿No crees?

—Ya lo sabes —apuntilló ella sin dejar de sonreír, y cambiando mi vida para siempre—. Sheliak, me llamo Sheliak.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunes 1 de junio de 2015

Denver

Rachel Berry

3

No había alineación astral. No era mi cumpleaños y si bien no recordaba mal tampoco el suyo, aunque faltaba poco. Aquel lunes de primeros de junio no era un día señalado para los astros. No había nada especial que hubiera propiciado el encuentro, y eso mismo fue lo que me llevó a sentir aquella curiosidad.

Necesitaba volver a verla.

Casi ocho horas estuve dándole vueltas a la situación tratando de comprender, de asimilar que el encuentro había sido real, y buscando ese motivo o acontecimiento que parecía haberlo propiciado. Casi ocho horas en los que mi cabeza no se detuvo a pensar en otra cosa más que en ella, que Sheliak había estado frente a mí cinco años después de la última vez que nos vimos. Que aquella chica rubia de ojos increíbles había vuelto a aparecer en mi vida, así, sin más.

Necesitaba verla y saber que era verdad, confirmar que era real y no una estúpida ilusión óptica. Bueno, obviamente sabía que había sido cierto y que era ella, sobre todo porque a pesar de haber disimulado lo contrario supe que me había reconocido. Sin embargo, y aun siendo plenamente consciente de ello necesitaba confirmarlo, y por eso estaba allí. Por eso me quedé varios minutos en la puerta de aquel bar templando mis nervios mientras leía una y otra vez el nombre del mismo, después de haber vivido una situación un tanto rocambolesca minutos antes en el estudio de tatuaje. Porque sí, porque aquel lunes tras pensar durante todo el día qué hacer, a donde ir o a quien preguntar, llegué a la conclusión de que la mejor de las opciones para volver a saber de ella era esa; Regresar al estudio de tatuaje donde tanto miedo pasé la primera vez.

Fue curioso, porque siete años después de aquel hecho volví a detener el coche en la misma calle, tal vez un poco más alejada que la primera vez. Aunque no era la camioneta de mi tío Clarke, precisamente, sino un flamante deportivo al que yo aún no me había acostumbrado, ni creía poder acostumbrarme a conducir. Sin embargo, hubo algo que no cambió a pesar de los años y la evidente diferencia en el medio de transporte; el temblor de piernas que a punto estuvo de hacerme caer al bajar del mismo, y el sudor dejándose notar en mi espalda. Eso seguía intacto, siendo una réplica exacta de lo que me sucedía 7 años atrás, aunque los 27 grados que marcaba el termómetro en aquella noche hubiesen influenciado para ello.

Aquel primer intento por volverla a ver no fue lo que esperaba ni mucho menos, y estuvo a punto de hacerme rechazar la idea de encontrarla por aquella vía. Por suerte los astros parecían estar de mi lado.

—¿Quinn? Lo siento, aquí no trabaja ninguna Quinn —me respondió el chico que aguardaba tras el mostrador de recepción, y que poco o nada tenía que ver con el tipo del bigote y el tupé que me recibió la primera vez que pisé aquél estudio.

—¿Estás seguro? Vine hace unos años a hacerme un tatuaje y me lo hizo una chica que se llama Quinn.

—Lo siento, pero te aseguro que aquí no trabaja ninguna Quinn.

—¿Y Trevor? Es el dueño de…

—Oye —me interrumpió tras insistirle varias veces, y mirándome de una forma que no me gustó en absoluto—. Creo que te has equivocado de lugar. Aquí no hay nadie que se llame Quinn, y el dueño del estudio tampoco se llama Trevor. El dueño es mi jefe, y mi jefe se llama James. Yo también soy tatuador y estoy a tu entera disposición… Así que dime lo que quieres, y yo…

—No, lo siento… No vengo a hacerme un tatuaje. Solo quería saludar a esas dos personas —me excusé tan rápido como pude—. Hace años que no los veo y pensé que estarían aquí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que viniste exactamente?

—Pues… Unos 7 años.

—Uff… Entonces me temo que llegas tarde. Nosotros estamos aquí desde hace 5, así que probablemente estés preguntando por los antiguos inquilinos

—Ya… Y por casualidad, ¿No sabe dónde podría encontrarlos? Quiero, quiero decir… Es algo personal, no es que esté buscando a vuestra competencia, si es que lo es… Solo me gustaría volver…

—Lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea de si siguen haciendo tatuajes o no. Yo solo soy un trabajador más aquí y no sé quiénes eran. Tal vez si vuelves mañana mi jefe te pueda responder a esas dudas.

—Ok. Lo pensaré… De todas formas, muchas gracias por atenderme. Y siento interrumpirte para algo así.

—No te preocupes —me contestó sonriente, regalándome de nuevo esa mirada con la que me recibió nada más entrar, y que parecía querer desnudarme—. No es molestia alguna, todo lo contrario.

—Gracias —le dije dispuesta a terminar con aquel encuentro, y sobre todo con la necesidad de salir de allí y evitar que siguiera mirándome como lo hacía—. Buenas noches —añadí, y fue justo cuando estaba a punto de salir dejando que la campanilla sonase, probablemente lo único que aún seguía intacto aquel lugar, cuando el chico volvió a reclamar mi atención.

—Oye… ¿Has probado preguntándole al dueño del local?

—¿Al dueño del local? —le cuestioné confusa— ¿No es tu jefe?

—No, este estudio es alquilado. No sé, si le preguntas al dueño puede que él te pueda informar de donde están los antiguos inquilinos.

—Eso… Eso sería genial. ¿Tienes idea de dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—Pues más cerca de lo que crees —volvió a sonreírme abandonando el mostrador y acercándose a mí—. Salgamos fuera, te indicaré donde está —añadió abriéndome la puerta e invitándome a salir. Yo no dude en hacerlo, aun sintiendo como mi desconfianza hacia aquel tipo iba aumentando—. ¿Ves aquel bar de la esquina? —me dijo señalando hacia uno de los extremos de la calle. Yo me limité a asentir lo más alejada posible de él— Es el West Food and Beer. El dueño de ese bar es el mismo que el de este local, y de otros más en la ciudad. Suele estar siempre ahí. No pierdes nada por preguntarle.

No. No perdía nada, y eso fue lo que me llevó hasta allí. Ni siquiera me lo pensé y tras agradecer al chico la información con una de esas sonrisas forzadas que tan bien se me daba regalar a quienes no me caía bien, acabé plantándome en la puerta de aquel bar tras recorrer prácticamente toda la calle a marcha forzada.

Fue curioso, porque aquella nueva situación no me obligaba a sentir los nervios que sentía, ni a dejar que el pulso volviera de nuevo a tronar en mi pecho, sin embargo, estaba igual o incluso más nerviosa que antes de entrar en el estudio, y pensaba que el corazón terminaría saliendo por mi boca.

Solo era el bar de un tipo que a su vez también era el dueño del local en el que había estado situado el antiguo estudio, donde me hice mi primer y único tatuaje. Y a ese señor no debía por qué resultarle extraño que alguien le preguntase por el paradero de los antiguos inquilinos del antiguo estudio. Al menos así lo quería pensar yo. Obviamente mis nervios eran productos de lo que realmente pesaba en mi consciencia, que no era otra cosa más que el ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo por volver a verla, por volver a tenerla frente a mí y averiguar qué era lo que nos había vuelto a unir.

Sí, sé que podría haber esperado a que volviese a la librería, a que fuese ella quien diese señales de vida y no se escondiese con la excusa de no reconocerme, como había fingido aquella misma mañana junto a su hermana, pero precisamente por esa misma situación decidí buscarla. Por ello y por la tremenda curiosidad que me llevaba a cometer locuras como aquella.

Un ambiente completamente familiar y cálido me recibió nada más pisar el local. La madera, o al menos en apariencia, lo inundaba todo. Las paredes, el techo, el suelo y todo el salón repleto de mesas que aparecían a mi derecha estaban vestidos de madera. Y la barra, a la izquierda y flanqueada por taburetes también se apuntaban al estilo añejo, llevándome a asociar a aquel lugar al de las antiguas y típicas tabernas del oeste, con la diferencia de contar con algunas pantallas de televisión que colgaban en los extremos, y varias hileras de focos que permitían la perfecta visión en el interior.

Apenas unas tres mesas aparecían ocupadas en el salón, y unos diez u once clientes se aprovechaban de la comodidad de las banquetas junto a la barra, bebiendo cerveza por supuesto. Eso sí que era típico en Denver. Cerveza por todos lados y a todas horas.

Decidí dejarme llevar y recorrí todo el largo de la barra hasta llegar a uno de los extremos, donde ocupé uno de los escasos taburetes que quedaban libres, y me dispuse a fingir ser un cliente más antes de comenzar mí improvisado plan. Un plan que ni siquiera había pensado.

Tampoco necesité partirme demasiado la cabeza. Apenas me dio tiempo a sentarme cuando uno de los dos camareros que iban y venían tras la barra se acercó regalándome una enorme sonrisa. Sonrisa que acentuaba dos perfectos hoyuelos que se marcaban en sus mejillas, y que ni siquiera la fina barba de varios días era capaz de camuflar.

Era guapo, muy guapo de hecho.

— Buenas noches, ¿Qué le pongo?

—Cerveza, por favor… Sin alcohol —le dije, tranquila por ver como mi presencia en el bar no parecía resultar extraña o curiosa.

—Eso está hecho —musitó el chico permitiendo que sus hoyuelos se pronunciaran más gracias a la sonrisa que le devolvió. Segundos más tarde me volvía a dejar a solas permitiéndome observar con más detenimiento el bar, y descubrir algo que inevitablemente iba a terminar llamándome la atención. Mucho de hecho.

Mis ojos se desviaron rápidamente hacia la pared del fondo del local, donde colgaba un enorme cuadro que poco o nada tenía que ver con el resto de la decoración. Un cuadro que portaba una fotografía de un cielo estrellado en el que reinaba un cometa cruzando el firmamento, y el cual no supe reconocer. Y eso fue precisamente lo que más me desconcertó.

—Cerveza sin alcohol para la señorita —la voz del camarero no dejó que continuase con mi escrutinio sobre el cuadro.

—Gracias…

—¿Esperas a alguien? —me dijo y yo no pude evitar sorprenderme por su curiosidad— Lo siento, siento entrometerme, pero no estoy acostumbrado a recibir a chicas solas en el bar.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

—Ya veo que sí, y estaré eternamente agradecido por ello —apuntilló divertido, y yo aproveché el intento de conversación para dar rienda suelta a mi inquietud.

—¿Eres el dueño?

—¿Yo? Ojalá…

—Vaya… ¿Y quién es el dueño?

—¿Por? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Curiosidad —le sonreí sacando a relucir mi sonrisa más encantadora.

—¿Curiosidad?

—Estoy interesada en un local y creo que él tiene varios. Me dijeron que solía estar por aquí.

—Oh… Es eso —hizo un breve silencio mientras me escrutaba con la mirada—. Pues sí, suele venir… De hecho, debe estar al llegar.

—Perfecto entonces.

—¿Para qué quieres un local? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Vives cerca? —Se interesó, pero yo no estaba por la labor de dar más explicación de la que ya le había dado.

—¿Te cobras la cerveza, por favor? —Solté y el chico entendió rápidamente mi actitud. Tanto que no dudó un solo segundo en recoger el billete de diez dólares que le había dejado encima de la barra, y abandonarme de nuevo en aquel rincón. Y lo cierto es que lo agradecí. Primero porque no me apetecía entrar al juego de aquel chico, que claramente trataba de coquetear conmigo. Y segundo, porque de esa manera podría volver a centrarme en el dichoso cuadro que parecía llamarme desde el fondo del bar. Y fuese ese preciso gesto de dirigir mi mirada hacia el cuadro con el cometa, lo que me llevó a descubrir como un reducido grupo de personas acababan de entrar en el mismo y se dirigían hacia una de las mesas del salón. Un grupo en el que reconocí rápidamente una cara, y que hizo que el sorbo de cerveza que daba en aquel instante cayese como una catarata por mi garganta.

Trevor. El tipo del tupé y el bigote hasta la mandíbula que hacía 7 años se negó a tatuarme fue el primero en llegar a la mesa, detrás de él lo hacia una mujer rubia que debía rondar los cincuenta años, bien vestida, con un andar tan elegante que parecía deslizarse. A su lado un hombre un poco más mayor, al menos en apariencia, con el pelo rubio casi blanco y de imponente figura saludaba a uno de los camareros, y detrás de él, cerrando la comitiva aparecía ella. La dueña de la edición de 1900 de las Aventuras de Huckelberry Finn. Frannie, tal y como se había presentado cuando vino a la librería en busca del libro. Frannie, la misma que aquella misma mañana apareció con ella, con Quinn. Quinn, que no era otra más que mi Sheliak, la misma a quien yo iba buscando, pero que, sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarme allí. Y en ese momento supe que tampoco quería.

—Aquí tienes la vuelta—la voz del camarero me sacó de mi embelesamiento, y menos mal que lo hizo. —Por cierto, ahí tienes al señor Fabray, el dueño del bar—añadió señalando justamente hacia el hombre que permanecía junto a Frannie. Y yo lo miré completamente confusa.

—¿Es ese señor?

—Sí, es él y su familia…

—¿Su familia? ¿Ella es su hija?

—Pues… Sí. Si quieres le digo que le estas esperando, porque por lo que veo van a cenar juntos y no creo que quiera hablar ahora de negocios. Cuando se trata de su familia nada ni nadie debe interrumpirle… Son órdenes—bromeó, pero yo dejé de escucharlo en ese preciso instante.

El discurso del camarero tras la barra solo fueron palabras que quedaron bailando en el aire, porque lo único que quería era salir de allí tan rápido como me fuera posible. Ni siquiera volví a dar un sorbo más de la cerveza, como tampoco esperé a recibir la vuelta de mi billete de diez dólares. En mi cabeza solo apareció la irrefutable certeza de ser consciente de que, si el dueño del bar era el padre de Frannie, por ende, también lo era de Quinn. Y lo último que quería era provocar algún tipo de confusión en aquella unida y perfecta familia, al menos en apariencia, por culpa de mi presencia. Mi única intención en aquella noche era la de saber si podría volver a encontrarme con ella sin tener que esperar otros cinco años para ello, no forzar una situación comprometida con su familia después de la tensa y extraña situación que vivimos durante la mañana con Frannie de testigo.

Por eso mismo, y sin siquiera despedirme del pobre camarero, abandoné el taburete que ocupaba y utilizando mi bolso a modo de escudo, salí del bar tratando de pasar todo lo desapercibida que pudiese, sin mirar un solo instante hacia la familia. Ni al camarero, que confuso trató de persuadirme para que recogiese el dinero.

Lo único que logró acabar con mi apurada y silenciosa huida fue el susto que le provoqué a quien estaba a punto de entrar en el bar ese instante, y el crujir de un teléfono móvil estrellándose contra el suelo.

Ni siquiera le vi la cara. Tras el encontronazo me apresuré a recoger del suelo el teléfono, siendo consciente de cómo había sido mi culpa por no mirar, y fui a entregárselo a la chica que, de ser yo, estaría gritando de rabia. Pero ella no era yo, y lejos de mostrar enfado por lanzarle el teléfono al suelo, guardó silencio mientras me miraba completamente paralizada.

De la misma forma en la que yo me quedé cuando vi su cara.

—Oh dios…—balbuceé siendo consciente de la situación y entregándole el teléfono, —Lo, lo siento…

—¿Rachel…? ¿Rachel Berry? —susurró y yo sentí como todo a mi alrededor volvía a girar como lo hizo aquella mañana y tan bien supe camuflar. Algo que nunca antes me había sucedido con ella, excepto por nuestro último encuentro hacía cinco años, y que yo asocié al tiempo que llevábamos sin vernos.

—No, no te estaba buscando —solté patéticamente—. Quiero decir… Hola.

—Hola. Eh… ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues, pues me estaba tomando una cerveza —me excusé—. Siento, siento haber dejado caer tu teléfono. Ni siquiera…

—Ha sido culpa mía —me interrumpió observando como a pesar del golpe, el dispositivo parecía intacto—. Estaba escribiendo un mensaje y… Bueno, ya sabes… Si conduces no escribas —bromeó esbozando una leve sonrisa que llegó a tranquilizarme un poco, pero solo por algunos segundos— ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

—Eh… No, no mucho. De hecho es la primera vez, nunca… Nunca antes he venido.

—Oh, pues menuda casualidad —sonrió ampliamente—. No me lo digas… Has venido por el nombre del bar, ¿Verdad?

Dudé. Lo hice y mucho, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir con aquello, y porque a pesar de la situación Quinn no parecía la misma que aquella mañana.

No pude evitar lanzar una mirada hacia el letrero que lucía sobre la entrada para tratar de averiguar qué había en ese nombre que pudiese llamarme la atención, pero West Food and Beer no era nada que lograra tal hecho.

—¿No? —intervino obligándome que volviese a mirarla— ¿No me digas que la única chica en el planeta que es capaz de acudir a un bar solo porque le recuerda a una constelación, no encuentra nada llamativo en ese nombre? ¿Sigues siendo astrónoma?

—Eh… Sí, si claro, lo soy.

—¿Y trabajas en una librería? ¿No deberías de estar en el Observatorio Griffith?

—Pues… la vida da muchas vueltas —respondí evitando tener que hablarle de ello. No era el momento ni el lugar, ni me apetecía demasiado hacerlo.

—Ya veo —musitó propiciando una batalla de miradas en la que el silencio se hizo presente entre las dos, y solo el ruido de los coches que recorrían la calle se atrevía a interrumpirnos. Un silencio que poco o nada tenía que ver con el barullo de palabras que revoloteaban en mi mente, pero que no parecían querer ordenarse para salir de forma coherente. Ella supo reaccionar antes que yo—. Lo… Lo de esta mañana fue un tanto extraño. Siento, siento mucho no haberte saludado como debía, pero te aseguro que me pilló completamente desprevenida, y además… Bueno, estaba mi hermana y ella… Ella es muy… No sé cómo decirlo, básicamente creí que lo más oportuno era hacer como si nada. Como si no te conociera… Lo, lo siento.

—Oh, no, no tienes por qué disculparte. A mí también me pilló de imprevisto, y tampoco habría reaccionado como tendría que haberlo hecho, pero como me di cuenta de que me habías reconocido pues supuse que tu actitud tenía algún motivo para ello. Así que no te preocupes, no hay nada de lo que disculparse.

—Ya, pero… Bueno, yo, yo quiero que sepas que me alegra mucho volver a verte —sonrió de nuevo y los nervios volvieron a mí—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya apenas pensaba en nuestra historia, quiero… Quiero decir, en nuestros encuentros, ya… Ya sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. Cinco años dan para mucho. ¿Te ha ido bien? —cuestioné regresando a sus ojos— ¿Sigues en San Francisco?

—Sí, si… Todo perfecto, no me puedo quejar de nada, de hecho. Pero no, no sigo en San Francisco. Ahora he vuelto a Denver para quedarme.

—Oh, genial… Quiero decir, siempre y cuando sea algo bueno para ti.

—Lo es.

—Perfecto entonces. Me alegro muchísimo.

—Gracias… ¿Y tú? Se supone que deberías estar en Los Ángeles, ¿No? ¿O solo estuviste allí durante el tiempo que duró el máster?

—En realidad… No hice el máster allí. No, no eligieron mi proyecto —respondí a regañadientes. Recordar ese pasaje de mi vida no me hacía bien, pero después de haberla cuestionado no podía no responder a su curiosidad

—Oh… Vaya, lo siento. Dime que al menos has hecho ese máster.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo hice. Soy astrónoma con master en astrofísica—le dije buscando su sonrisa, y lo conseguí. Quinn asintió con una leve sonrisa que me llenó de satisfacción.

—Bien, me alegro entonces… ¿Vives en Denver?

— Pues sí, lo cierto es que sí. Llevo casi dos años viviendo aquí.

—¿Para bien o para mal?

—Para bien, por supuesto —le dije notando como su interés parecía completamente honesto.

—Pues me alegro muchísimo. Supongo que ahora nuestros encuentros se deberán más a la lógica por vivir en el mismo sitio que a las casualidades astronómicas —sonrió divertida y yo palidecí. Era encontrar esa casualidad astronómica, como ella sugería, lo que me llevó hasta allí, y ver que ella seguía recordando esas conclusiones lograba dejarme casi sin palabras—. ¿No crees?

—Todo parece indicar que sí… Pero bueno, nunca infravalores el poder de los astros —solté y rápidamente me arrepentí. Mi pasión por la astronomía siempre había supuesto una barrera para hacer amigos, y definitivamente comentarios como ese no me ayudaban demasiado a parecer normal. Pero a Quinn no parecía importarle mucho, de hecho, parecía disfrutar con ello.

—Cierto, por un momento pensé que estabas aquí por el nombre—volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el cartel, y yo la imité sorprendida por su naturalidad.

—No, no entiendo muy bien qué relación puede tener conmigo, a menos que sea por la cerveza…

—No, no nada que ver —volvió a sonreír—. Mi padre le puso el nombre de West por un cometa, y pensé que lo habías asociado a ello… Como hiciste con El Cazador.

—Cometa West…—mascullé sin dejar que mi voz saliese demasiado. No lograba recordar ningún cometa con ese nombre, pero a la vez me resultaba familiar—No, no recuerdo bien… Lo siento.

—No tienes nada que sentir. Es un cometa que pasó en 1979, justo el año en el que mis padres se conocieron. De hecho, estaban observándolo cuando se vieron por primera vez, y por eso eligió el nombre para el bar.

—Vaya, es una buena historia… Pero me fastidia la idea de no recordar mucho de ese cometa. No debería sucederme algo así, no es normal en mí.

—Bueno, no tienes por qué fustigarte —bromeó de nuevo y yo volví a dejar que la sonrisa escapase de mí. Estaba logrando tranquilizarme por completo—. Quiero decir, solo es un cometa… Habrá miles que sí reconozcas o recuerdes.

—Suelo ser así exigente con lo que me gusta. Así que… Tu padre es el dueño del bar.

—Ajam… Así es. Ya debe estar ahí dentro esperándome.

—Pues si es el mismo que está con tu hermana, sí, está ahí.

—¿Has visto a mi hermana? ¿Te ha visto ella? —me preguntó sorprendida, yo diría que incluso preocupada. Y eso me alertó.

—Yo a ella sí, pero ella a mí no, no creo… Los he visto justo cuando salía, y llevo un poco de prisa, así que no me he detenido a saludarla —me excusé siendo consciente de cómo no parecía agradarle la idea de que su familia me conociera. Al menos eso intuí—. Si me ha visto, discúlpame con ella por no haberla saludado.

—Ok —masculló secamente, justo cuando un nuevo silencio se instalaba entre las dos, y volvíamos a esquivarnos con las miradas. Fue entonces cuando supe que había llegado el momento de acabar con aquello y desaparecer antes de que la situación se volviera incomoda.

—Sera, será mejor que me marche. Y tú deberías entrar y no hacerles esperar.

—Sí, debería entrar ya. Eh… Me, me ha gustado volver a verte. Espero que no sea la última.

—Yo también lo espero —le dije con total y absoluta honestidad. Deseaba volver a verla sin duda, pero no quería comprometerla, así que hice lo que siempre solía hacer. Huir—. Que tengas buena noche, Quinn.

—Me, me resulta raro oírte pronunciar mi nombre y no Sheliak —balbuceó tímidamente, y yo sonreí.

—Bueno, culpa a tu hermana por acabar con nuestro juego… Pero si lo prefieres puedo seguir llamándote…

—No, no… Llámame Quinn. Quinn Fabray.

—Muy bien, Quinn Fabray —le volví a sonreír—. Ha sido un placer volver a verte y poder saludarte y despedirme al menos…

—Siempre es mejor en persona que a través de notas, ¿Verdad? —replicó y yo lo sentí como una pequeña reprimenda hacia su propio comportamiento.

—Oh… Bueno, es cierto que es mejor en persona, pero las notas son perfectas en determinadas situaciones.

—Ya, lo dices por…

—Lo digo porque realmente lo creo —no dejé que continuase—Honestamente, no habría sabido como despedirme de ti aquella mañana —solté notando como el calor se hacía más intenso a mi alrededor, y poco o nada tenía que ver con la temperatura ambiental—. Te estoy agradecida por ello.

—Pues yo no estoy muy orgullosa de haberlo hecho así, pero… No vi otra opción en aquel instante. Si llego a saber que iban a pasar cinco años, te aseguro que no lo habría hecho de esa manera.

—No importa el método, importan las palabras —solté y sus ojos volvieron a quedarse fijos sobre los míos. Esos mismos ojos que habían logrado de mi lo que nunca nadie logró. Y fue tener esa constancia de saber lo que era capaz de provocar en mí, lo que me hizo reaccionar con rapidez antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Volví a despedirme por tercera vez—. Tengo… Tengo algo de prisa, será mejor que me marche. Me ha encantado volver a verte, Sheliak…Digo, Quinn.

—A mí también —musitó sonriente por mi desliz—. Cuídate chica galáctica.

—Tú también… Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto, Rachel…—Y así, sin más, escuchando el leve susurro de sus últimas palabras la dejé a solas en las puertas de aquel bar, sin dejar de mirarme y sonreírme en ningún instante. Y fue curioso, porque la tensión no se había disipado ni un solo segundo a pesar ello, y el intento forzado por mantener la tranquilidad, por hacer de aquella situación algo natural, aunque le hubiese ocultado que el único motivo por el que estaba allí era ella. Que minutos antes había cuestionado a un tipo que se me había insinuado ofreciéndome ser mi tatuador solo por conocer su paradero. Que me había metido en un bar a beber cerveza cuando debería estar en mi casa, solo para hablar con un hombre y averiguar donde habían ido a parar los antiguos inquilinos del antiguo estudio de tatuaje. Que me había escabullido del dichoso camarero para evitar que Frannie me descubriese allí, curiosamente siendo esa la mejor de las excusas para volver a saber de ella.

No pude evitar volver a buscarla con la mirada cuando apenas me separaban unos metros de mi coche, y fue ese gesto el que me hizo descubrir cómo alguien se acercaba a ella por su espalda. Alguien que a juzgar por como la miraba parecía conocerla. Y por eso mismo dejé de hacerlo yo y me subí lo más rápido que pude en el coche.

Quinn no parecía querer que nadie en su familia o cercano me asociara con ella, y yo por supuesto lo iba a respetar. De hecho, solo ella me interesaba. Volver a verla, volver a encontrarme con ella y poder conocerla un poco más. Y lo que aprendí aquel día en el que me propuse averiguar dónde estaba, me hizo ver que debía dejar que fuese el destino el que hiciera su trabajo, no forzarlo como pretendía.

Tal vez ella se lo seguía tomando a broma, aunque no fuese despectiva ni mucho menos, pero por lo que pude apreciar en aquella noche, había dejado de creer en las meras casualidades, y empezaba a darle más sentido a lo que los astros presagiaban con nuestro destino, y lógicamente, con nuestra historia.

Tal vez otra persona no le habría dado la importancia que yo solía darle a esos detalles, pero era obvio que tenía motivos suficientes para hacerlo, más allá de mi desmesurada obsesión por todo lo que orbitaba más allá de la Tierra. Sheliak había vuelto a aparecer, y lo hacía en un momento de mi vida en el que más necesitaba creer que mi destino no estaba sentenciado a ser lo que era mi presente.

¿Qué más necesitaba para seguir creyendo?


	4. Chapter 4

Viernes 18 de diciembre 2009

Denver

Quinn Fabray

4

El ruido de la gente mezclándose con los chasquidos de las jarras y las botellas de cerveza sobre la barra, la música de Clay Walker y la escasa luz que proyectaban los focos del techo hacían de El Cazador un bar muy diferente al del resto de bares de la ciudad, sobre todo si lo situabas en Lower Downtown, o LoDo, como lo solían llamar en Denver, y en la que el Jazz y el Folk hacían de la suyas desde tiempos inmemoriales. Pero la cerveza irremediablemente era para el Country lo que las flores para las abejas, y si querías pasar un rato bebiendo una de las mejores cervezas de la ciudad, no tenías más opción que acudir a aquel "antro", y soportar las desesperantes canciones de compositores de voz ronca y sombrero alado, que seguían haciendo de las suyas a lo largo y ancho del país.

Yo lo odiaba, pero a mis amigos les encantaba.

—¿Le vas a decir que sí?

—No, no lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No, no lo sé —contesté cansada—, y no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Es nuestra última noche juntos, me voy a tomar esta cerveza con vosotros porque no sé cuándo volveremos a reunirnos todos, y me iré a dormir con la consciencia tranquila y sin pensar en nada que no sea despertar a la hora justa.

—No seas exagerada, no es nuestra última noche juntos. Dentro de 3 meses estaré visitándote, así que no pienses en librarte tan pronto de mí.

—No me lo recuerdes, he oído que las autoridades de San Francisco ya planean un protocolo de evacuación para tu llegada —bromeé dando un sorbo a mi cerveza—. Y sí, es la última vez que voy a estar con ellos, así que quiero aprovechar al máximo y no pensar en nada más.

—Ok, haz lo que quieras, pero no todos los días se recibe una petición formal de…

—Chad —le interrumpí justo cuando la camarera nos servía las cervezas para el resto—, se acabó, ¿De acuerdo? No vamos a hablar de Robert, ni de nada que no sea divertirnos esta noche. ¿Entendido?

—Mmm, si no fuera porque te conozco desde que estábamos en el jardín de infancia, me apostaría mi dedo meñique a que…

—No tengo dudas de nada, solo quiero pasar esta noche con mis amigos, bebiendo cerveza y olvidándome que mañana estaré a 2000 kilómetros —le dije tratando de evitar un nuevo sermón acerca de mi miedo a las relaciones a distancia.

—Nadie te obliga, te vas porque quieres.

—Me voy porque allí podré hacer lo que me gusta, y aquí solo aspiro a seguir haciéndole tatuajes de Amor de Madre a moteros y conejitos de Playboy a niñatas sin personalidad. Es ahora o nunca.

—Entonces no te quejes.

—¿Quién se está quejando? Solo quiero divertirme, pero tú no paras de buscar excusas para que me pase la noche pensando en temas que no quiero ni me conviene pensar ahora. Cuando esté en San Francisco tomaré la decisión que tenga que tomar respecto a Robert ¿Ok?

—Ok —masculló dando un trago a su recién estrenado botellín —Voy al baño, ¿Me la guardas? —añadió ofreciéndome la cerveza.

—Qué remedio… —mascullé viendo como el resto de mis amigos seguían jugando en la mesa de billar.

Ese era el plan para aquella noche en la que supuestamente era mi fiesta de despedida. Cinco amigos, cena en una hamburguesería y cervezas mientras jugábamos al billar. Al día siguiente, a eso de las 8 mi avión me estaría trasladando hasta San Francisco, donde una beca para trabajar en una de las mejores revistas del país junto a uno de los ilustradores más importantes, me mantendría alejada de mi familia al menos por 8 meses. Y aunque era algo por lo que había estado soñando desde hacía mucho tiempo, no podía evitar sentir como los nervios se apoderaban de mi estómago y el miedo me jugase malas pasadas.

Aunque para las leyes del país ya podía considerarme una mujer adulta, tanto que podía beber en un bar como aquel, haber vivido durante 21 años bajo la sombra de mi familia y siempre con la protección constante de Frannie, hacía que me sintiese vulnerable al ser consciente como de aquel día en adelante todo dependía de mí. De mi capacidad y desenvoltura, de mi responsabilidad e inteligencia en una ciudad que poco o nada tenía que ver con Denver, y que nunca había tenido el placer de visitar. De hecho, era la primera vez que salía del estado de Colorado, al igual que iba a ser la primera vez que me subía a un avión. Motivos suficientes para tener al menos respeto por lo que estaba por sucederme en aquella mañana, y saber que la única manera de que las horas pasasen con relativa rapidez y evitar pensar en ello, era tener la mente ocupada con mis amigos.

Esa fue mi premisa durante toda la noche, hasta que Chad y su habitual intensidad respecto a relaciones amorosas y cotilleos, decidió atosigarme a preguntas en la primera ocasión que estuvimos alejados del resto. Y yo no estaba dispuesta a que siguiera cuestionándome de aquella manera, por eso, en cuánto se coló en el baño y a pesar de haberle prometido que estaría allí esperándolo, no dudé en pedir el resto de bebidas a una de las camareras para regresar junto a los demás, y evitar que siguiera bombardeando mi convulsa cabeza con asuntos en los que no quería pensar aquella noche. Lo que no esperaba bajo ningún concepto es que alguien iba a interrumpir mi estrategia. De hecho, ni siquiera me habían servido las cinco cervezas cuando mis ojos se chocaron de frente con una cara terriblemente familiar.

Fue justo cuando me giré para buscar a mis amigos, pero ella no me permitió que los distinguiera.

Estaba allí, caminando hacia mí y mirándome con el cejo fruncido, tal vez confuso, pero con descaro. Y un par de segundos después de que nuestros ojos conectaran, casi por inercia o porque los nervios en mi estómago incomprensiblemente volvieron a dejarse notar, me giré sobre mí misma de nuevo hacia la barra del bar, queriendo evitarla sin saber siquiera por qué. Aunque la estrategia de escape no me sirvió de mucho.

—¿Hola? —escuché y yo no pude evitar beber de la cerveza antes de mirarla de nuevo—Oh dios, ¿Eres tú? —añadió.

—Hey… Tú eras… —dejé en el aire ridículamente. Soy pésima actriz y más aún para fingir que no la había reconocido.

—¿No me recuerdas?

—Eh… Sí, sí que te recuerdo, pero no de tu nombre —dije tratando de salir airosa de mi estupidez.

—Rachel, Rachel Berry —respondió ofreciéndome la mano a modo de saludo. Yo la acepté con algo de reparo—. Me hiciste un tatuaje hace dos años.

—Sí, mi primer tatuaje, de hecho —le dije sabiendo que era absurdo mostrarme tan distante—. No podría olvidarme de eso.

—Exacto —musitó sonriente—. Me alegra volver a verte, sigues igual…

—Gracias, es buen halago, supongo.

—Lo es, a menos que me mintieses y ahora tengas 19, aunque veo que puedes beber cerveza por lo que me quedo más tranquila.

—Dos años no es tanto tiempo para una adolescente como yo —bromeé y la sonrisa se afianzó en el rostro de Rachel—.Tú también te conservas bastante bien —añadí más tranquila. Recordar esa lucha interna de aquella chica por conocer mi edad la primera vez que nos conocimos, y el miedo que tenía al verme con la aguja de tatuar, me ayudó relajarme, e incluso provocó que me riese.

—Eso sí es un gran halago para mí, sobre todo siendo esta noche… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien por el estudio de tatuajes? Imagino que ya sí habrás hecho obras de arte, ¿No?

—Eh… Bueno, hago lo que puedo, y lo que me dejan. ¿Qué tal tu obra? ¿Sigue intacta en tu hombro?

—En perfecto estado —respondió—. Te lo mostraría, pero eso supondría tener que medio desnudarme aquí, y no creo que sea lo más adecuado.

—No, no lo es…

—Lo suponía —sonrió— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás sola?

—Eh… No, estoy con unos amigos —le dije señalándole hacia el billar, y ella dirigió rápidamente la mirada—. Y estoy esperando a que uno de ellos regrese del baño para que me ayude con todo esto —regresé a la barra donde las botellas de cerveza ya esperaban.

—Si quieres te ayudo yo.

—No, no te preocupes, cuando hablo de ayudar me refiero a que es él quien tiene que pagar.

—Ok, me… Me alegra mucho volver a verte —balbuceó con ternura y yo supe que creía estar molestándome al hablarme.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, eras de…

—Oklahoma.

—Cierto, la chica de Oklahoma con las siglas extrañas —musité—. No te haces una idea de la cara que puso Trevor cuando supo que no te cobré el tatuaje.

—¿Trevor?

—Mi jefe —le aclaré y ella se mostró preocupada.

—Oh… Vaya, supuso un problema, ¿verdad?

—¿Problema? No, para nada… De hecho, me reí mucho. Fue una jugarreta por su parte y yo se lo pagué de esa forma —le dije buscando su sonrisa, pero ella prefirió seguir mostrándose seria—. Quien las da, las toma.

—Ya veo, hay que ser precavidas con… —musitó cuestionándome con la mirada y yo la esquivé tras comprender lo que pretendía. Contuve la sonrisa y me dispuse a recoger las cervezas antes de volver a enfrentarme a ella.

—Sheliak —le dije y ella resopló resignada—. Me llamo Sheliak. ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Te bauticé yo misma.

—Así es. Disculpa, pero tengo que regresar con ellos y…

—Oh claro, solo quería saludarte. Te he visto al entrar y no estaba segura de que fueses tú, pero supongo que es imposible equivocarse. No hay mucha gente con estrellas binarias en sus ojos —añadió sin dejar de mirarme, tan fijamente que por primera vez no pude evitar que mis mejillas se ruborizasen, aunque supuse que pude camuflarlo perfectamente.

—Me, me alegra volver a verte —le dije fingiendo no darles importancia a sus palabras—. ¿Estás sola?

—No, no… He venido con mi familia —señaló hacia el otro extremo del bar—.Mis hermanos, mis primos, mi tío… Mi madre. Todo apunta a fiesta inolvidable —añadió con desgana y yo simplemente asentí.

—Bueno, lo que importa es la actitud —musité tratando de animarla antes de centrarme de nuevo en mis amigos. Había empezado a notar como Robert prácticamente no me dejaba de mirar, y conociéndolo sabía que tarde o temprano se acercaría para conocerla e interesarse, algo por lo que yo no estaba dispuesta a pasar—. Me alegra que estés bien, Rachel. Espero que tengas una buena noche.

—Gracias —balbuceó ella sin dejar de mirarme, observando cómo hábilmente me había adueñado de los cinco botellines, y me disponía a alejarme de la barra aún sin siquiera pagar las bebidas. Eso era cosa de Chad. Lo único que pretendía era regresar a la normalidad y evitar que mis amigos me viesen actuar como una idiota por culpa de su presencia. Por culpa de la única chica que se dejó hacer su primer tatuaje. Aunque no lo supiera.

Casi dos años estuve aguardando a que algún cliente cediera y permitiese que mis inexpertas manos siendo una completa adolescente, se aventuraran a tatuar su piel por primera vez. Dos años hasta que Rachel entró en el estudio y mi cuñado Trevor me diese la oportunidad de estrenarme utilizándola de conejillo de Indias, porque él también se negó a ofrecerme alguna zona de su tatuada piel.

Tal vez Rachel averiguó que era su primer tatuaje y decidió aceptarlo al ver cómo parecía desenvolverme con total y absoluta soltura, pero lo que la chica de Oklahoma no sabía era que mis nervios se dispararon aquella noche al ser consciente de que iba a hacer mi primer tatuaje, y que, aunque le jurarse que aquello lo podría hacer hasta un ciego, me costó un mundo controlar el pulso ante mi primer gran reto.

Sin duda, Rachel Berry fue muy valiente sin siquiera saberlo, y yo no estaba por la labor de hacérselo ver. Al menos no en ese instante. Esa confidencia quedaba para mí, era parte de mi historia, de mis inicios como fugaz tatuadora. Por eso ni siquiera quise darle importancia a aquel segundo encuentro.

Después de despedirme regresé con el resto de amigos que esperaban impacientes adueñarse de las nuevas cervezas, y me limité a observar como la partida de billar parecía haberse quedado estancada en el tiempo. Dos bolas lisas y una rayada giraban, rebotaban y se escapaban de los continuos intentos de Jeremy y de Robert por colarlas en sus correspondientes agujeros, mientras la negra permanecía impasible, riéndose de lo mal que jugaban mis amigos mientras los acordes de las guitarras acústicas seguían amenizando el local.

No había demasiada gente, y tal vez por eso no pude evitar que mis ojos se posaran en más de una ocasión sobre ella. Sobre Rachel y como parecía disfrutar de la noche junto a su familia. Algo que sin duda llegó a sorprenderme.

Antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad para entrar en bares, el único bar que solía visitar era el de mis padres, básicamente porque era el único en el que me permitían entrar sin tener que acreditar que tenía edad suficiente para ello. Y lo cierto es que en aquella época no tenía inconvenientes en compartir algunas veladas junto a mi familia, porque de no ser así ni siquiera podría estar en el bar. Pero una vez que pude hacerlo por mí misma, la idea de celebrar algo como lo estaba haciendo Rachel en aquella noche junto a toda su familia, dejó de entrar dentro de mis planes.

Prefería estar con mis amigos con los cuales podía ser yo misma y no temer por recibir alguna reprimenda por beber cerveza, tal y como sucedería si estuviese mi padre presente.

Sin embargo, a ella, a Rachel no parecía importarle demasiado estar rodeada de hermanos, primos, madre y quien debía ser su supuesto tío para celebrar su cumpleaños, y no se cohibía por beber o reír y divertirse como lo hacía. Me resultaba tan curiosa la situación y la actitud tan familiar que mostraba, que en más de una ocasión tuve que fingir no prestarles atención, y evitar que tanto ella como alguno de sus familiares se percatasen de mis fugaces miradas. Aunque hubo alguien para quien no pasó desapercibida mi actitud.

—¿Quiénes son? —cuestionó Chad a mi lado, ocupando un taburete que quedaba libre mientras empezaban la quinta partida de billar. Yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había tomado asiento.

—¿Quiénes son quién? —repliqué fingiendo no saber a qué se refería.

—Esa familia a la que no paras de mirar.

—No estoy mirando a nadie.

—Sí, sí que lo estás, de hecho, estás tan embobada mirando que llevas un rato bebiendo de una botella vacía —se burló obligándome a mirarla y darme cuenta de que tenía razón—. ¿Quiénes son? ¿O es que uno de esos chicos…?

—¿Por qué eres tan cotilla?

—Porque si no lo fuera tendría que pensar en mi vida y todo el mundo sabe que es un completo aburrimiento. Necesito saber de los demás… Vamos, dime, ¿Cuál de esos te gusta? ¿El del jersey blanco? ¿El rubio? Ese es guapo… De hecho, estoy por invitarlo a una cerveza y…

—Conocí a esa chica hace un par de años —lo interrumpí evitando que comenzara uno de sus interminables y siempre fracasados planes de conquista—Le hice mi primer tatuaje en el estudio de Trevor.

—¿A quién? ¿A la de la nariz grande?

—Sí, y no tiene la nariz grande.

—¿Qué no? Es enorme…

—Como digas…

—Es verdad. ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarla y vas a saludarla? Seguro que le hace ilusión.

—No la miro, simplemente la he reconocido y ya está. Tampoco es nada malo.

—¿No vas a saludarla?

—No, porque ella me ha reconocido antes y ya me ha saludado.

—Oh… ¿Y qué tal? Nunca la había visto por aquí.

—No vive aquí.

—¿Ah no? ¿De dónde es?

—De Oklahoma.

—¿Y qué hace aquí?

—Y yo que se —respondí sintiendo como el cuestionario empezaba a molestarme. Y no porque me importase hablar de Rachel, sino porque conociéndolo como lo conocía, terminaría acercándose a ella utilizándola de excusa para conocer a alguno de los chicos que la acompañaban. Y no me apetecía en absoluto que así fuera.

—¿Por qué estás de mal humor? El viaje a San Francisco te está volviendo insoportable… Al final voy a agradecer perderte de vista unos meses.

—Pues mira que bien, tu suerte acaba de llegar —mascullé abandonando el taburete, y dispuesta a recuperar mi abrigo y mi bolso. Me había hartado de estar allí, de beber cerveza, de la música Country y de la intensidad de Chad. Lo único que pretendí aquella noche era divertirme, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo estaba consiguiendo, sin contar con el flaco favor que me estaban haciendo los nervios previos al viaje.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde vas?

—A casa… Estoy cansada, y son casi las 12. Quiero dormir lo suficiente antes de volar y no llegar a San Francisco pareciendo un zombi, te recuerdo que mañana mismo tengo la presentación con quien será mi nuevo jefe, y tengo que causarle una buena impresión.

—Pero… Ni siquiera me he tomado mi cerveza.

—Pues quédate, pero yo me marcho —insistí permitiendo que el resto de mis amigos supiesen de mis intenciones.

—Una partida más y nos vamos. ¿Ok? Vamos Quinn, solo una… —replicó Robert, y su mirada hizo el resto. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba prestando atención a mi conversación.

—Ok, pero os espero fuera… Estoy harta de escuchar al dichoso Walker, voy a terminar deprimida y es lo único que me falta para redondear el día —solté minutos antes de dar por concluida mi noche. Aunque efectivamente llevé a cabo la petición de Robert y decidí esperarlos fuera del bar, aprovechando aquel momento a solas junto al coche de Jane, en el que habíamos llegado, para fumarme un cigarrillo mientras soportaba como el frío lograba calarme hasta los huesos.

Aunque no demasiado.

Para estar a punto de entrar el invierno más el temporal de lluvia que había azotado la ciudad en la última semana, no era demasiado el frío que caía en aquella oscura noche, aunque el vaho de mi respiración pareciera indicar lo contrario.

Lo que sí pude hallar en aquel instante era el silencio, la tranquilidad que necesitaba para al menos dejar de pensar en el miedo que anidaba en mi estómago y me provocaba aquel mal humor que ni yo misma soportaba. Y aunque sabía que fumar no era la opción más sana, sí creía que era lo único que en aquel instante podría ayudarme para intentar calmar el estúpido nerviosismo que tanto daño me estaba haciendo. No solo física, sino también psicológicamente.

No obstante, la tranquilidad de aquel momento no me duró demasiado. De hecho, fue menos de lo que esperaba.

Apenas llevaba un par de caladas cuando noté movimiento en la puerta del bar, y la vi salir. No hice nada, simplemente permanecí en allí, a unos diez metros de la entrada y con la mirada fija en ella y en quien la acompañaba. Rachel se detuvo junto a uno de los coches y parecía despedirse de quien supuestamente eran su madre y su tío. Ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia, y durante algunos minutos estuve observándola sin perder detalle de sus movimientos, hasta que nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar como las decenas de veces que lo hicieron en el bar, justo cuando ya se disponía a regresar al interior después de perder de vista el coche donde se subieron su madre y su tío.

Yo opté por volver a centrarme en el cigarrillo y desvié la mirada para evitar que me viese observándola, pero la estrategia no me sirvió de mucho. Apenas unos segundos después, su voz interrumpió el silencio que nos rodeaba aquella noche.

—¿Te gusta el frío?

—¿Qué? —mascullé indiferente, como si no me hubiese percatado de su presencia hasta ese instante.

—Me gustaría escuchar que prefieres pasar frío porque te gusta y no porque necesites fumar.

—Ni me gusta el frío ni me gusta fumar.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí pasando frío y fumando?

—La vida a veces es así de confusa e incomprensible —respondí segundos antes de dar una nueva calada a mi cigarro. Sí, estaba interpretando un papel que probablemente me iba a dejar en evidencia, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería demostrarle que su presencia se había llevado mi atención durante muchos minutos en aquella noche. Prefería hacerme la dura, la interesante y mostrarme un poco prepotente.

—Eres muy filosófica para tener 21 años —soltó y tuve que contener la sonrisa.

—Y tú muy inteligente para tener 22.

—23 —respondió sonriente, cruzándose de brazos para protegerse del frío.

—Lo que sea…

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños —musitó desconcertándome —Es verdad, ¿Recuerdas el día exacto en el que hiciste tu primer tatuaje?

—Pues… No, no recuerdo el día exacto —dije tras pensarlo varios segundos. Recordaba el día sí, pero no la fecha exacta.

—Pues fue un 18 de diciembre. Acababa de cumplir 21 y por eso pude hacérmelo aquella noche. Bueno, por eso y porque tú estabas disponible, porque si llega a ser por tu jefe dudo que lo hubiese tenido.

—Oh…

—Hoy es 18 de diciembre.

—Ya… Ya lo sé —balbuceé buscando de nuevo la tranquilidad en mi cigarrillo. —Feliz Cumpleaños, supongo —añadí envuelta en el vaho del frío y el humo que salía casi sin cesar de mis pulmones.

—Gracias —respondió sonriente, y el silencio se interpuso entre nosotras por algunos segundos en los que simplemente nos miramos indecisas, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Fui yo quien acabó con aquella extraña situación.

—¿Ya se han marchado?

—¿Mi madre y mi tío? Sí.

—¿Estabais celebrando el cumpleaños?

—Así es, pero ya han decidido que no soportan más la música Country, dicen que les deprime —respondió dando un par de pasos más hacia mí y acomodándose también en el coche. Inevitablemente no pude evitar sonreír ante la confesión, por lo visto su madre había utilizado la misma excusa que yo para salir del bar.

—¿Y tú si la soportas? ¿Se escucha Country en Oklahoma?

—Supongo, pero no es muy de mi gusto.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —señalé hacia el bar— Aquí no encontrarás otra cosa que no sea Country y cerveza. Debes de ser muy aficionada a la cerveza —añadí tratando de ablandar un poco mi actitud distante.

—No tanto como tú pareces ser —se defendió sin perder la gracia.

—Llevo 3 años bebiendo cerveza a escondidas, ya es hora de que pueda hacerlo en un sitio en condiciones.

—Tienes razón. Unas decidimos tatuarnos al cumplir los 21 y otras beben cerveza mientras escuchan Country, fuman y juegan al billar.

—¿Has venido a recriminarme cosas? Porque te aseguro que no estoy con ganas de aguantar sermones de nadie —le contesté recuperando la seriedad, aunque fuese completamente fingida. Ver su reacción un tanto asustadiza llegaba a divertirme.

—Tranquila, no… No pretendía ofenderte. Solo, solo estaba bromeando.

—No sabes cómo soy, así que no deberías jugar con esas bromas si no sabes cómo voy a reaccionar —insistí contundente, y vi cómo se lamentaba.

—Ok, entendido… Creo que será mejor que te deje tranquila —balbuceó haciendo ademán de alejarse, pero yo, por alguna extraña razón no estaba dispuesta a que lo hiciera.

—No, no te estoy echando, solo te estoy dando un consejo acerca de cómo tratar a gente que no conoces —repliqué deteniendo su huida. Rachel me miró un tanto confusa, y bajó la mirada sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Al menos esa fue la impresión que llegó a darme—. No me has respondido, ¿qué haces en un bar como éste si no te gusta el Country ni la cerveza? —añadí buscando su atención de nuevo, y un poco más amable.

—No, no te lo he dicho —musitó—. Y lo cierto es que pensaba hacerlo cuando me he acercado a ti, pero si te lo digo creo que vas a pensar que me estoy riendo de ti, que estoy loca…O algo por el estilo. Y después de lo que me has dicho no estoy segura de querer que creas eso.

—No entiendo… ¿Reírte de mí? —mascullé y ella sonrió un tanto nerviosa—¿Me estabas buscando?

—¿Qué? No, no, por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué iba a pensar que te ríes de mí? —cuestioné de nuevo y ella guardó silencio por algunos segundos, mientras se separaba del coche y volvía a colocarse frente a mí.

—¿Tienes idea de por qué este bar se llama así?

—Pues no —respondí sin saber si era una pregunta trampa—. ¿Porque el dueño es un cazador?

—No lo sé, no le he preguntado.

—¿Entonces? Pensé que era una pregunta retórica, que ya sabias la respuesta.

—No, no se la respuesta real, y probablemente sea esa que tú dices… Pero en mi mente es otra. Esta mañana cuando hacíamos los planes para esta noche me encontré con este bar en una pequeña guía de mi tío… Y decidí que teníamos que acabar la noche aquí.

—¿Por? ¿Algún motivo en especial?

—¿Sabes cuál es la constelación del cazador? —preguntó y yo lancé el cigarrillo al suelo tras ser consciente de lo que pretendía. Tal vez no recordaba la fecha exacta en la que le hice el tatuaje, pero si recordaba parte de nuestra conversación, y aquella pregunta estaba relacionado con ello.

—Ahora recuerdo, eras astrónoma.

—No me has respondido —replicó obligándome a que la mirase.

—No, no lo sé.

—La constelación de Orión.

—Oh… Genial. Ya sé algo nuevo —mustié provocando su sonrisa—. Has venido porque el bar te recuerda a una constelación. Tiene sentido…

—Tiene más sentido si resulta que esa constelación está relacionada con mi tatuaje, ese que tú me hiciste hace dos años también a punto de acabar mi cumpleaños —relató sorprendiéndome.

—¿El tatuaje está relacionado con las estrellas?

—Así es… Más concretamente con una estrella de esa constelación.

—Vaya… No, no tenía ni idea.

—Ni yo pretendía que la tuvieras. Dudo que lo dedujeses sin conocerme, y mucho menos sin haber estudiado las estrellas. No obstante, si te pones en mi lugar… En el de una friki que viviría para siempre en un planetario o en cualquier observatorio, podrías llegar a entender un poco lo que he llegado a sentir al entrar en el bar, concienzudamente escogido para la ocasión, y encontrarme contigo dos años después de que me hayas tatuado parte del nombre de una estrella de esa constelación. La del cazador.

—Pues no me lo puedo imaginar, pero llego a tener una leve idea. Muchas casualidades supongo…

—¿Casualidades? ¿Tú crees?

—¿No crees que sean casualidades? —cuestioné curiosa y ella volvió a sonreírme.

—No, no creo en las casualidades. Casualidad sería que me encontrase con un antiguo compañero de colegio en un bar, pero que sea contigo, quien me hizo el tatuaje y la única chica que conozco con un sistema estelar binario en sus ojos, pues no… No creo que sea casualidad.

—Ya… supongo —balbuceé sin poder evitar que el calor ascendiera por mis mejillas, aunque siempre lograba controlarlo hasta tal punto de evitar que el rubor apareciera dejándome en evidencia—. ¿Qué estrella es la de tu hombro? —pregunté con firmeza, como si su mención sobre mis ojos no hubiese logrado dejarme de nuevo bloqueada.

—Pues es una gigante azul del tipo B que está a unos… 243 millones de años luz.

—¿Y no se puede ver desde aquí?

—Claro —musitó alzando la mirada al cielo—. Aunque con la luz de la calle es un poco complicado. ¿Conoces la zona?

—Un poco.

—¿No hay algún callejón oscuro? —preguntó y yo la miré confusa—Tranquila, solo pretendo mostrarte a Bellatrix.

—¿Bellatrix? ¿Estás de broma? Esa es un personaje de Harry Potter —le dije buscando algún tipo de gesto que me demostrase que estaba bromeando, pero Rachel parecía hablar completamente en serio.

—Ya, ya lo sé… Supongo que la señorita J.K Rowling es aficionada a la astronomía también, pero te aseguro que la estrella llegó mucho antes que la pluma de esa escritora. Al igual que la raza humanoide de los Sheliak de Star Trek también llegaron después de que descubrieran que formaba parte de un sistema binario —soltó sonriente, pero yo seguía sin distinguir si era o no verdad.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Hay una estrella que se llama Bellatrix?

—Así es… Y está justo allí —señaló hacia el norte, por encima de nuestras cabezas —, en el hombro izquierdo del cazador, o mejor dicho… La constelación de Orión.

Y yo, como una completa idiota no pude evitar alzar también la mirada y buscar en el cielo aquella constelación que, a juzgar por su nombre, debía tener la silueta de un cazador o algo que se le pareciera. Supongo que debí parecerle tan ridícula que no dudó en interrumpir mi escrutinio con una buena excusa. Al menos eso es lo que yo habría hecho.

—Es absurdo que lo intentes siquiera —susurró obligándome a que regresara a ella—. Es imposible verla desde aquí, pero si algún día tienes la oportunidad de estar a cielo abierto y contemplarlas sin que nada te lo impida… Búscala. Te gustará.

—¿Y cómo la busco? No tengo ni idea de donde está esa constelación, y mucho menos cuál es su forma. Imagino que debe ser un cazador, ¿No?

—Pues sí. Es un cazador —respondió acercándose a mí —¿Me permites tu mano? —añadió y la confusión volvió a invadirme. Tal vez fue más estúpido por mi parte, pero instintivamente miré mis manos y las observé por algunos segundos hasta que regresé a ella y vi que hablaba completamente en serio.

—¿Mi mano?

—Si —musitó adelantándose y tomando mi mano derecha entre las suyas. La giró y dejó que mi palma quedase expuesta ante las dos.

—¿Lees las manos? —le pregunté realmente confusa, y llegados a ese punto, curiosa. Demasiado curiosa por saber qué pretendía.

Si lo hubiera sabido, habría salido corriendo.

—No, no… Solo quiero que sepas como es la silueta de la constelación de Orión —respondió segundos antes de comenzar a trazar sutilmente una imaginaria línea sobre mi mano—, Saiph y Rigel forman sus pies —dijo obligándome a que siguiese la trayectoria de su dedo—. Ascendemos hasta Anilak, Almilan y Mintaka, que forman la cadera. En algunos lugares se las conoce como Las tres Marías, en otros hacen referencia a los Tres Reyes Magos, pero es más conocido como el Cinturón de Orión… ¿Te suena?

—Sí… Algo sí —susurré sin dejar de mirar el delicado surco que iba dejando sobre mi mano, y sin poder evitar que toda mi piel se estremeciera por ello.

—Bien… Seguimos ascendiendo para llegar a sus hombros, compuestos por Betelgeuse y por mi querida Bellatrix en el izquierdo. La cabeza es Meissa, y los brazos son cinco estrellas cuyos nombres no vas a recordar, porque ni siquiera yo soy capaz de ello —sonrió divertida—. Lo más importante es que recuerdes su figura, y que justo en el hombro izquierdo, está Bellatrix o HIP 25336.

—¿Quién le puso ese nombre? —pregunté por inercia, aunque mi mirada seguía fija en mi mano y la silueta invisible que por arte de magia era capaz de visualizar en ella.

—¿HIP 25336?

—No, Bellatrix. ¿Quién se lo puso?

—Pues… Honestamente, no tengo ni idea, no sé quién se lo otorgó ni en qué época. Han pasado muchas civilizaciones y todas hablan de las estrellas, y les dan sus nombres y significados… Pero no sé de donde proviene ese nombre.

—Vaya…

—Aunque sí sé cuál es el significado.

—¿Cuál?

—En latín significa "mujer guerrera", pero todo apunta a que es una derivación de Al Najid en árabe medieval, y ahí su significado pasa a ser "el conquistador".

—O sea… Que eres una guerrera, o una conquistadora —susurré buscando su mirada, y ella me la devolvió aún con mi mano entre las suyas.

—O ambas —musitó regalándome una sonrisa que hasta ese instante no había sido capaz de percibir, o, mejor dicho, disfrutar. Tal vez aquella chica no era perfecta físicamente, pero su sonrisa era espectacular e imposible de ignorar—. ¿La buscarás algún día? ¿Tratarás de verla cuando tengas ocasión? —añadió y yo volví a sentirme ridícula mirándola sin parar.

—Probablemente, si no muero de frío antes…

—Pues hazlo abrigada, porque justo en este mes es la mejor época para verla.

—Intuyo que eso tiene algo que ver con que la lleves en tu hombro… ¿Tal vez por tu cumpleaños?

—Más o menos —respondió sonriente.

—¿No me lo vas a decir?

—¿Me vas a decir tu nombre? —replicó sin perder la gracia, y yo me mordí los labios por tratar de contener la sonrisa.

—¿Qué significa Sheliak? —pregunté dejándole entrever que no iba a ceder, aunque aquella noche lo tuviera más fácil que nunca para averiguar mi nombre. Solo debía acercarse a alguno de mi amiga y preguntarles. Pero a juzgar por su reacción, supe que también se divertía con aquel juego.

—La tortuga.

—¿Y por qué me llamaste así? ¿Te recuerdo a una tortuga?

—No, no para nada. Te llamé así porque fue la primera estrella binaria que me vino a la mente con nombre femenino. Beta Lyrae suena extraño, o por ejemplo Sirius… No queda bien, ¿No crees?

—No, no queda bien. Definitivamente mujer guerrera es más llamativa —solté tras notar como mi mano quedaba en libertad tras varios minutos entre las de ella, porque no había dejado de sostenerla en todo aquel tiempo—. ¿Puedo ver a Sheliak también desde aquí?

—Supongo, siempre que tengas un telescopio para al menos distinguirla.

—Oh… ¿Y hacia donde tengo que mirar si en vez de aquí, estuviese en California?

—¿California? ¿Por qué California?

—Porque dentro de unas horas estaré volando hacia San Francisco, y supongo que el cielo de allí no es exactamente el mismo que el de aquí. ¿O sí?

—Pues sí, lo es —respondió sonriente—. Utiliza un planisferio, será lo mejor para situarte… Y, sobre todo, procura estar en algún lugar en el que no haya luces.

—Ok… Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Bien —sonrió satisfecha—. ¿Y se puede saber qué vas a hacer en San Francisco?

—Seguir mi camino y cumplir uno de mis sueños —musité evitando dar más explicaciones. A pesar de aquel encuentro, de aquella conversación sobre estrellas y la amabilidad con la que me trataba, no podía olvidar que seguía siendo una desconocida, y si ya de por sí me costaba dar explicaciones sobre mi propia vida, menos aún me gustaba tener que hacerlo con quien no conocía.

—Ok… Pues espero que sea largo, próspero y te haga feliz. Afortunados los chicos de San Francisco —añadió mordiéndose tímidamente el labio, sin dejar de mirarme. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para mí, y mucho menos para mi orgullo más estúpido. Ese que me hace hablar sin pensar en las consecuencias y que aquella noche me jugó una mala pasada.

—¿Estás tratando de coquetear conmigo? —solté y el desconcierto en su rostro fue evidente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso?

—Tengo la sensación de que estás tanteando el terreno conmigo, de que intentas averiguar si me gustan las chicas —añadí no solo por orgullo, sino también por curiosidad.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno, no paras de halagarme aún sin conocerme, y para colmo mencionas a los chicos de San Francisco, como si esperases una negativa por mi parte y te diese a entender que no me interesan.

—No… No pretendía eso. Si lo he dicho es porque lo creo. Y aunque no te conozca, bueno… Es evidente que eres atractiva y que a los chicos les vas a gustar mucho.

—¿Perdón? ¿Te gustan las chicas? —pregunté comportándome como una completa idiota.

—¿A mí? —se señaló confusa— No. ¿No puedo decir que una chica es guapa sin más?

—Ok… Ok, entendido.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te molesta que otra chica te diga algo así? Porque si es así, deberías replanteártelo, San Francisco no es la ciudad más heterosexual del mundo precisamente.

—No me molesta nada, simplemente te he preguntado si estabas coqueteando conmigo porque es lo que he notado. SI me dices que no, mejor… Porque honestamente, y sin que suene a desprecio, no vas a conseguir nada conmigo.

—Ya… Eso lo daba por hecho aún sin pensarlo. Veo que tienes todo perfectamente claro en tu vida. Siento si te he molestado, no era mi intención —respondió con firmeza y yo empecé a sentirme realmente mal—. Ha… Ha sido un placer volver a verte, y espero que te vaya muy, pero muy bien en San Francisco —añadió segundos antes de hacer ademán de marcharse y dejarme de nuevo a solas. Pero sus intenciones apenas se mantuvieron firmes por algunos metros, justos los que yo permití que anduviese antes de volver a hablarle.

—Lo siento —dije deteniendo su huida por segunda vez en aquella noche—. Siento haber sido tan directa, no te ofendas por favor. Estoy… Estoy un poco nerviosa por mi viaje y no puedo controlar a veces mi tono. Yo no suelo ser así —me excusé esperando su reacción, y ésta llegó como nunca pensé que llegaría, y dejándome marcada para toda la vida.

—No me ofendo por nada. Si realmente hubiese intentado algo de ti te habría invitado a la cerveza que te debo por el tatuaje, o simplemente habría intentado quedar contigo de alguna manera. Tal vez si me gustasen las chicas sería más feliz, o tendría algo interesante que contar en mi vida, pero tristemente… No es así. Si me he acercado es porque te he visto aquí, a solas y antes te he visto mirándome un par de veces. Y si te he preguntado es porque al igual que hace dos años, he vuelto a ver algo de miedo en tus ojos. Pero veo que eres una chica adulta que sabe lo que quiere, o al menos eso aparentas, y que tienes las cosas muy claras. No he pretendido meterme en tu vida ni molestarte, te lo aseguro. Solo… Solo me queda desearte buena suerte, y que ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar y tu mirada sea más… Más alegre.

No dije nada.

No pude dejar escapar una sola palabra más, y simplemente guardé silencio observándola, sintiendo como a pesar de no conocer a aquella chica, sus palabras, su extraña reprimenda, porque eso era, al fin y al cabo, llegaba a colarse en mi interior y a tocar esa parte sensible que muy pocas personas lograban hallar en mí. Y no supe por qué, pero de alguna manera me ayudó a templar un tanto los nervios que tanto mal me hacían. Aquella noche la chica galáctica había logrado en mí algo que muy pocas personas lograron a lo largo de mi vida, y ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

—¿Sabes? —continuó Rachel, sin siquiera dar un paso más desde su posición y probablemente sabiendo que yo no iba a volver a hablar —Llevaba toda mi vida deseando plasmar ese tatuaje en mi piel, y la noche que fui a hacérmelo estaba aterrada. Tenía un miedo atroz aun sabiendo que debía y quería hacerlo. Cuando fui consciente de la cantidad de _casualidades_, como tú las llamas, que se dieron aquella noche supe que no tenía nada que temer_. Casualidades_ como que mi tío Clarke me dejase su camioneta por primera vez sin acompañante. _Casualidades_ como que mi hermano mayor tuviese una tarjeta del estudio de tatuaje en su chaqueta, justo cuando yo la utilicé para taparme mientras veía un estúpido partido de futbol, o que al llegar al estudio tu jefe decidiera llamarte para que fueses tú quien lo hiciera. _Casualidades _como que yo fuese tu primer cliente, y tú mi primera tatuadora. _Casualidades_ como que dos puntos en tus ojos me recordasen la increíble experiencia que supone contemplar un sistema estelar binario, y que no quisieras darme tu nombre para hacer de aquellos terroríficos minutos en los que no podía quedarme quieta en el sillón, un juego en el que ni siquiera pensé en el dolor. Fueron muchas cosas las que me llevaron aquella noche a ti, y fuiste tú quien hizo que ese miedo desapareciera. Hoy… De nuevo esas _casualidades_ me ponen frente a ti, y eres tú quien parece tener miedo a hacer algo que ha sido un sueño para ti. Supongo que todo sucede por algo, y si esas _casualidades _han querido que suceda así, solo me queda decirte que temer al miedo es la peor de las opciones. El tiempo pasa, la tierra gira —sonrió y yo noté como un suspiro se escapaba de mis labios sin ser siquiera consciente de ello—. Estarás nerviosa, tal vez la aguja duela al principio, pero te aseguro que te acostumbras a ese dolor, o bien logras eclipsarlo con otras muchas cosas buenas que te irán sucediendo. Y es entonces cuando te darás cuenta de que has tomado la mejor de las decisiones, y que el miedo se vence. Tienes que ser valiente, ese es mi consejo —añadió mientras comenzaba a retroceder y alejarse de mí en dirección al bar. Yo no hice nada por evitarlo, estaba completamente perdida en su mirada y con sus palabras bailando por mi mente—. Me alegra volver a verte, Sheliak —añadió cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para apenas distinguir nuestras caras—. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos, y que esa vez sonrías mucho más.

—Ojalá que así sea —balbuceé sabiendo que ya era imposible que me escuchase, aunque siguiese mirándome junto a la puerta del bar—. Ojalá que nos volvamos a ver…


	5. Chapter 5

Viernes 5 de junio de 2015

Denver

Quinn Fabray

Capítulo 5

_Rara vez ocurre lo que anticipamos, suele ocurrir lo que menos esperamos. _

Siempre había escuchado a mi padre decir aquella frase, prácticamente desde que tuve uso de razón y consciencia para saber lo que quería decir con ella. Y aunque con el paso de los años descubrí que no eran sus palabras sino las de un político y escritor británico, nunca terminé de creerlas. A veces el ser humano es capaz de anticiparse a los hechos si se lo propone, al menos eso pensaba hasta que llegó precisamente aquel viernes 5 de junio. Aquella mañana pude confirmar que tanto el tipo que las dijo como mi padre al adueñarse de ellas, tenían toda la razón del mundo.

Y lo supe nada más salir del despacho de Recursos Humanos del 1718 de Glernam Place, después de que me llamasen a las 7 de la mañana para que acudiese cuanto antes a una improvisada reunión que yo no esperaba, y que me provocó un ataque de ansiedad que a punto estuvo de dejarme caer de la cama cuando la atendí.

No, no lo esperaba en absoluto, de hecho, apenas era capaz de asimilar la rapidez con la que todo se había llevado a cabo, lo fácil que había sido lograr algo que, probablemente, si lo hubiese deseado con verdadero ahínco no habría logrado en muchos años. Y no es que no desease trabajar en aquella editorial, mis planes de futuro más inmediatos dependían de ello y era consciente de lo importante del asunto, pero solía ser prudente con eso de hacer planes con demasiada antelación, y eso hizo que no llegase a creerme que tenía el puesto de trabajo hasta que pusiese mi firma sobre el contrato. Para eso mismo me habían llamado aquella mañana.

Verme allí cuando no estaba previsto hasta el lunes siguiente, fue lo que me hizo recordar la elocuente frase de mi padre. Ver como en cuestión de minutos puede cambiar la vida, como por mucho que planifiques las cosas es el destino el que marca las pautas. Y eso que mi día no había hecho más que comenzar.

Me bastó abandonar la sala de reunión donde el personal de Recursos Humanos me había estado explicando los detalles del contrato, cuando de nuevo lo imprevisto volvió a visitarme.

—Señorita Fabray —la voz de Jesse me detuvo justo cuando ya tomaba el pasillo que me llevaba hasta la recepción, dispuesta a abandonarlo tras haber llevado a cabo la reunión.

—Hola… Hola Señor…

—Nada de señor, por favor. Me llamo Jesse, ¿recuerdas?

—Eh… Sí, si claro, Jesse. Discúlpame.

—Nada de disculpas, es así como tienes que llamarme a menos que inventes un nombre más divertido, y en tal caso estaré encantado de que me llames de esa manera, porque estoy cansado de llamarme Jesse —bromeó plantándose frente a mí con una sonrisa en su cara y esa familiaridad con la que había empezado a tratarme. Algo que me descolocaba por completo—. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Has venido a firmar el contrato?

—Ajam… He venido en cuanto me han llamado.

—¿Ya eres una de las nuestras o aún…?

—Sí, si ya está todo firmado. Soy parte del equipo, aunque me han dicho que hasta el lunes no…

—Estoy al tanto de ello —me interrumpió llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, en un gesto de total y absoluta confianza—. Espero que no te haya molestado que cambiásemos la fecha para la firma del contrato. Llevo metiéndoles presión al departamento de Recursos Humanos desde que hicimos la entrevista y me dijiste que aceptabas la oferta. Tenía miedo de que te arrepintieras.

—Oh… No, para nada. De hecho, era yo la que tenía miedo de que no pudiese darse por algún motivo. Ni siquiera le he dicho a mi familia que iba a trabajar aquí por si acaso —le dije provocando que su sonrisa se tornara repleta de satisfacción.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra oírte decir algo así. Porque si tú quieres estar con nosotros y nosotros queremos que estés aquí, el temor desaparece por completo. Tengo muchas ganas de empezar a trabajar contigo, Quinn. Tenemos muchos proyectos en los que necesitamos a gente como tú, y estoy seguro de que te van a encantar.

—No me cabe duda. Yo también tengo muchas ganas de comenzar.

—Esperemos que no te canses muy rápido. Por lo pronto tienes cuatro días para disfrutar de tus vacaciones antes de empezar —añadió divertido—. Así que aprovéchalos. Luego se echan de menos…

—Lo haré, aunque me temo que ya me tienen la agenda completamente ocupada —le dije mostrándome cordial con él—. Cuando pasas mucho tiempo lejos de la familia y vuelves, todo el mundo organiza y planea cosas por ti.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —musitó cómplice—. A mí me han organizado la vida desde que nací —añadió sin perder la diversión en el tono de su voz mientras lanzaba una mirada a su reloj —Como ahora, que ya estoy destrozando la agenda. No puedo entretenerme demasiado, el señor Dumas me espera en mi despacho… Tranquila, no es Alejandro, es el editor jefe…—bromeó y yo no pude evitar reír ante la ocurrencia— Es un tipo encantador, pero un completo obseso de la puntualidad. Ya… Ya le conocerás.

—Eso espero. Y gracias por el consejo… Ya sé lo que no debo hacer para caerle mal —respondí agradecida por el trato amable y cercano que me estaba regalando.

—Bueno, si eso llega a suceder alguna vez te diré que con esa sonrisa que tienes lo conquistas seguro —me guiñó el ojo—. Es un trocito de pan con las mujeres, y ese es mi problema con él. Un caballero a la antigua usanza no acepta que un hombre le sonreía, así como así. Y mira que lo he intentado, pero no hay nada que hacer —añadió logrando que mi sonrisa se convirtiera en carcajada, aunque creo que fue más por los nervios que por la simple broma—. Todo un personaje. En fin, me alegra volver a verte, Quinn.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Te veo el lunes a primera hora —se despidió cuando ya comenzaba a alejarse de mi por el pasillo que minutos antes había recorrido, y que me llevó hasta el departamento donde rubriqué con mi firma un nuevo futuro. Un nuevo proyecto que ahora sí, podía hacerse real.

—Aquí estaré —musité de forma que llegase nítido a sus oídos. Y lo hice porque Jesse me regaló una última sonrisa mientras se acomodaba de manera divertida la chaqueta antes de entrar en su propio despacho, donde ciertamente, pude ver a través de los ventanales como ya le esperaba un señor con cara de pocos amigos. Y eso que él era el jefe.

No esperé.

Tras despedirme de Jesse y de las dos chicas que solían aparecer por la recepción, abandoné el edificio dispuesta a llevar cabo el siguiente plan de aquella mañana. Uno que, por culpa de la improvisada reunión para firmar el contrato, tuve que retrasar casi una hora y que Frannie no tardó en recriminármelo, a pesar de haber llegado a tiempo a la nueva ronda de visitas de tiendas que aquella mañana me mantuvo ocupada.

Lo cierto es que la ignoré, como solía hacer siempre que salía de compras y me daba muestras de su insoportable intensidad. Me limité a ser una simple acompañante, a asentir cuando algo me gustaba y negar cuando sucedía lo contrario, pero siempre guardando silencio, permitiéndome el lujo de omitirle el darle explicación alguna del motivo que me había hecho llegar tarde a la quedada. Lógicamente se lo iba a decir, pero lo haría a mi manera, con sorpresa incluida. Y lo cierto es que me resultó más complicado de lo que esperaba. Guardarle el secreto de mi nuevo trabajo durante dos horas a mi hermana, siendo como era ella, no fue tarea fácil, pero lo logré con un esfuerzo sobre humano hasta que llegó el final de la cita. Solo entonces, y aprovechando que me pidió que la llevase hasta su hogar ya que era yo quien conducía el coche de mi padre, me decidí a hacerla participe de las buenas noticias que aguardaba.

—Tengo tantas cosas que hacer que me quedo sin tiempo… Y para colmo Trevor está más intenso que de costumbre, aunque lo cierto es que no sé por qué me sorprendo, siempre que cumple años se pone así. No he conocido un hombre que le de tanta importancia a la edad. Y como siga así lo veo capaz de dejarse el pelo largo o una de esas barbas que tan de moda están ahora, y de las que él siempre ha renegado solo para aparentar que es más joven. Piensa que tiene 20 años y ya no… Quinn, ¿Por qué has tirado por aquí? —soltó deteniendo el incesante charloteo, algo que agradecí—Estamos dando una vuelta absurda y perdiendo tiempo.

—Quiero enseñarte algo. Y tranquila, no supondrá más de diez minutos así que no te quejes —le dije buscando evitar que se lanzara a mí yugular.

—¿Diez minutos? ¿Enseñarme algo por aquí? ¿El qué?

No dije nada. Guardé silencio tratando de contener la sonrisa que poco a poco fue adueñándose de mi rostro, justo cuando detuve el coche en el arcén de la calle y me percataba de su confusión.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —insistió regresando a mí, tan extrañada que me llegaba a dar ternura.

—¿Te gusta esta zona? —le pregunté jugando mi rol.

—¿Si me gusta esta zona? —repitió lanzando una mirada a su alrededor—Pues sí, es tranquila y privilegiada. ¿Por?

—¿Te gusta esa casa? —señalé a través de su ventanilla, obligándola a mirar hacia la casa que aparecía a su derecha.

Era el 1990 de Madison St. Una coqueta y resplandeciente blanca casa de una sola planta, de tejas oscuras y pilares que flanqueaban una entrada con sendos faroles a ambos lados, y un jardín que la rodeaba de setos y arbustos perfectamente cortados, protegidos por un par de árboles que mostraban una impresionante cantidad de flores moradas y blancas, y que hacían del lugar algo idílico, y realidad mis sueños. O, mejor dicho, el sueño de Robert.

—Claro que me gusta. ¿A quién no le puede gustar algo así?

—Bien, me alegro… Porque voy a necesitar ayuda para decorarla —respondí esperando una reacción de su parte. Algo que llegó rápidamente, y de nuevo con la confusión por bandera.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó girándose hacia mí— ¿Decorarla?

—Te he mentido. No he llegado tarde a nuestra cita porque me haya quedado dormida.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

—El lunes tuve una entrevista de trabajo para la editorial St. James —la interrumpí antes de que entrara en pánico. Conociéndola, sabía que lo haría—. Si he llegado tarde es porque he ido a firmar el contrato. Me llamaron esta mañana para que fuese, y no…

—Espera, espera… ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Has firmado un contrato con la editorial St. James?

—Eh… Sí, así es.

—Pero, ¿estás loca?

—¿Qué? —mascullé adueñándome de la confusión que segundos antes había tenido ella—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Quinn, esa editorial está en Denver, y… ¿Qué? —Silencio. Fue dejar en el aire aquella respuesta, o tal vez lo vio en mi cara y fue consciente de la situación— ¿Qué diablos has hecho?

—Me vengo a vivir a Denver… Para siempre —le dije tratando de acabar con aquella reacción que yo no esperaba ni por asomo.

—Oh Dios…

—Empezaré a trabajar en esa editorial y… Bueno, Robert y yo hemos decidido que esa va a ser nuestra casa —volví a señalar hacia el exterior buscando una respuesta más agradable que la que me estaba regalando—. Así que más te vale que te guste de veras, porque si no…

—Espera, espera… ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que vas a trabajar para esa editorial? ¿Y qué pasa con Harper Collins? Quinn, no puedes trabajar en dos…

—Lo he dejado—solté y el rostro de Frannie se descompuso —No me mires así, pensé que te alegrarías de tenerme aquí, no solo de vacaciones.

—¿Cómo que lo has dejado? ¿Has dejado tu trabajo en San Francisco para trabajar aquí? —insistió ignorando mis razones.

—Pues… Sí.

—Oh Dios, ¿Y por qué no nos has dicho nada? ¿Papá lo sabe? ¿Mamá?

—No lo sabe nadie, excepto Robert y ahora tú. Quería que fueses la primera.

—Pero… ¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿No es una broma?

—Pues no… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan raro te resulta? ¿O es que no quieres que esté en Denver?

—No, no quiero que estés en Denver a menos que sea por fuerza mayor —soltó y fue entonces cuando mi confusión por su reacción, se convirtió en sorpresa. Jamás esperé escuchar algo así de mi propia hermana, sobre todo porque ella era la que siempre insistía en que los visitase más a menudo.

—¿Cómo?

—Quinn, ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Por qué iba a suceder nada? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres que viva aquí?

—Has dejado el trabajo de tus sueños para venirte aquí, así que no me digas que no pasa nada grave…—Me interrumpió entrando en uno de sus estados de pánico— Oh dios, ¿es papá? Le pasa algo y no quiere decírmelo y por eso te has venido.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Deja de ser dramática, a nadie le pasa nada malo. A mí no me sucede nada raro, ni malo. Robert y yo queremos… Tenemos proyectos, queremos tener una casa, empezar a planear nuestro futuro juntos y queremos hacerlo en Denver. Nada más.

—¿Robert? —musitó desconfiada.

—Sí, Robert… Mi novio, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me pasa que no consigo asimilar lo que me estás diciendo. Me pasa que me resulta terriblemente extraño que decidas dejar lo que tan feliz te hacía, para venirte aquí.

—Es mi ciudad —repliqué siendo consciente de lo que venía a continuación, aunque no lo esperase.

—Sí, es tu ciudad, pero desde que te fuiste no has querido volver. Decías que San Francisco era la ciudad perfecta para vivir, que tenías todo cuanto querías y que lo único que echabas de menos era a la familia, pero como tenías dinero para venir cuando quisieras, podías sobrellevarlo bien.

—Pues ahora estaré más cerca.

—Es por él, ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta antes? Debí haberlo sospechado cuando me dijiste que pasaríais un tiempo separados porque él quería aprovechar el trabajo que tenía en esa inmobiliaria. Te vienes por él, ¿No es cierto?

—Me vengo porque creo que ha llegado el momento de…

—¿Estás embarazada?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Pues entonces no me vengas con cuentos. Soy tu hermana, te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que no dejarías algo que te gusta tanto porque sí. No me lo niegues, Robert te ha incitado a que lo hagas ¿Verdad?

—No, no me ha incitado a nada. La decisión ha sido mía…

—¿Pero? —replicó sabiendo que había algo más, pero yo estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto de saber que algo sucedía.

—No hay peros.

—Sí, sí que los hay, porque no paras de mover la pierna y ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme a la cara. Estás nerviosa y eso solo significa que sabes que no tienes razón.

—Le hice una promesa, ¿Ok? —me excusé tratando de mostrarme firme.

—¿Una promesa?

—Sí, una promesa. Escúchame, Robert ha estado viviendo conmigo en San Francisco y el tiempo que ha pasado allí ha sido horrible para él. Ha trabajado en sitios en los que no se sentía bien, estaba desubicado y no encontraba su lugar. No está hecho para una ciudad así y sin embargo ha estado allí, conmigo. El año pasado lo vi mal, muy mal… Y le dije que, si no lograba asentarse en este año, nos vendríamos a Denver. Él… Él aquí si tiene el trabajo que desea, es feliz… Y yo quiero que sea feliz.

—¿A cambio de tu felicidad?

—Yo soy feliz si él lo es.

—¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! —soltó dejándome completamente descolocada. Por suerte supe reaccionar de nuevo, aunque no como me hubiera gustado.

—¡Frannie! Te recuerdo que es mi novio, y que le quiero…

—Sí, eso no lo pongo en duda, pero no te permito que me digas que vas a ser feliz si él lo es de esta forma.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? ¿Qué sabrás tú como puedo o no ser feliz?

—Lo sé porque te conozco —volvió a insistir—Quinn, me parece completamente lógico y acepto que quieras ver feliz a tu novio, que hagas locuras por él para conseguirlo, que sacrifiques tus sueños… Pero no te mientas a ti misma. No me digas que eso es lo que te da la felicidad porque sabes que no es cierto.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? Cuando quieres a alguien tienes que ceder en algunas ocasiones… Y tienes que sacrificar cosas que te gustan. Es así, y tú lo sabes bien…—Volví a excusarme, esta vez tomándomelo más en serio, siendo más consciente de la indiscutible capacidad de mi hermana por ver más allá de lo que el mundo le mostraba. Que la mas mínima duda que pudiese intuir en mis palabras, era suficiente para martirizarme durante semanas, o meses.

—Por eso te lo digo. Si me llegas a decir desde un principio que lo dejas todo en San Francisco porque quieres que tu novio vuelva a sentirse bien en Denver, perfecto… Soy tu hermana, voy a estar contigo lo necesites o no, eso ya lo sabes… Pero no me gusta que trates de mentirme, y mucho menos que lo hagas a ti misma. Piénsalo bien, Quinn. Piensa bien y sé consciente de lo que estás haciendo por él. Porque como lo hagas y no te sientas como crees que te vas a sentir, no podrás recriminarle nada. No podrás echarle en cara nada.

—No, no entiendo a qué viene todo este sermón. Creí que te alegrarías por tenerme cerca —repliqué quedándome prácticamente sin argumentos.

—No es un sermón, solo quiero que seas consciente de lo que has hecho.

—Ya lo soy. No soy una cría, ¿Me oyes? Llevo seis años viviendo sola en una ciudad completamente diferente. No he necesitado que nadie me diga como tengo que actuar. Y mi decisión es que ahora quiero volver, hacer que mi novio sea feliz y no se hunda en una depresión que probablemente habría tenido de habernos quedado allí. He tenido el valor de dejarlo todo, he vuelto, he conseguido un trabajo exactamente igual que el que tenía y voy a tener una casa perfecta para poder ser más feliz aún —solté casi sin aire, pensando que tal vez de esa manera podría creerme sin poner en duda mi convicción—. ¿De verdad piensas que no soy consciente de lo que hago con mi vida?

—Ya veo que sí, que lo eres.

—Pues sí, lo soy, y a menos que…—Tuve que detener mi respuesta por culpa de la inesperada interrupción de una llamada telefónica que acabó con nuestra discusión, y que permitió que los ánimos se templaran en el interior del coche. No tardé en aceptarla para comprender, que una vez más lo inesperado seguía persiguiéndome aquel día.

—¿Dígame? —atendí tratando de calmarme, mientras Frannie aprovechaba el momento para abandonar el coche y merodear por el jardín la casa.

—¿Quinn? Soy Jesse

—¿Jesse? ¿Jesse St. James? —cuestioné un tanto extrañada por la llamada y olvidándome por completo de mi hermana.

—Sí, el mismo, a menos que ya me hayas bautizado con algún nombre más divertido… ¿Lo has hecho?

—Eh… No, claro que no.

—Ok, entonces sí. Soy Jesse —respondió dejando escapar una leve risilla que terminó por confundirme aún más—. Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero he olvidado comentarte algo cuando te he visto, y tenía que llamarte.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes. Dime, ¿está todo bien? ¿Hay algún problema con el contrato?

—No, no absoluto. Lo que he olvidado preguntarte es si tienes algún plan para el sábado.

—¿Qué? —balbuceé confusa, mirando de soslayo a mi hermana como si ella fuese a darme una respuesta—¿Planes para el sábado?

—Sí. Verás, el sábado es mi cumpleaños y tengo la tradición de celebrarlo en casa con amigos, algunos familiares y desde que estoy al frente de la editorial, pues también me acompañan en ese día los compañeros de trabajo. Puesto que ya eres una de las nuestras me gustaría invitarte para que vinieses y bueno… Que puedas conocer a tus compañeros antes de empezar a trabajar además de pasar un buen rato, por supuesto…

—Tu cumpleaños…—musité por inercia.

—Así es. Dime que vendrás, me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras… y por supuesto tu chico también está invitado —añadió y yo no pude evitar dudar de nuevo y buscar a mi hermana, aunque ésta me ignoraba por completo mientras observaba curiosa uno de los arbustos perfectamente cortados que decoraban la entrada del jardín—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te apetece?

—No, no es eso… Lo que ocurre es que no, no sé si voy a poder ir. Tengo, tengo una cena familiar y…

—Puedes venir por la tarde —me interrumpió—. Puedes venir, estar un rato, conocer a los demás compañeros y luego marcharte cuando lo consideres oportuno. Es importante para mí, me gusta conocer bien a quienes van a trabajar conmigo, y te aseguro que te lo vas a pasar bien. Mis fiestas de cumpleaños son especiales y merecen la pena.

Y tanto que eran especiales, pensé quedándome sin excusas ante la petición. Ya había estado en una de ellas y sabia con conocimiento de causa a lo que me enfrentaba, pero aquel sábado ya lo tenía perfectamente planificado porque justamente coincidía con mi propio cumpleaños y con el de Trevor, además de la cena de había organizado Frannie con toda la familia para celebrar también su aniversario de bodas.

Y sí, soy consciente de que tenía suficientes excusas justificadas que podrían haberme ayudado a salir airosa de la situación, pero no me sirvieron para nada. Ver como Frannie seguía observando mi futura casa, me hizo comprender que aquella invitación era también una responsabilidad que debía atender, aunque fuera consciente de como aquello probablemente iba a acarrearme una soberana reprimenda de mi hermana y de Robert. Llevaban semanas preparando la fiesta de aquel sábado, y era inviable que faltase a mi propia celebración.

—¿Estás ahí? —insistió Jesse tras el auricular haciéndome reaccionar.

—Eh… Sí, si… Estoy.

—¿Vendrás? Dime que sí, por favor.

—Haré todo lo posible por ir, pero no puedo asegurártelo —respondí rezando por no ofenderlo. Por suerte no lo hice.

—Con esa respuesta me vale. Te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección, ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro, claro… ¿Este es tu número?

—Sí, el mío personal.

—Ok, estaré esperándolo.

—Genial. Gracias Quinn, y disculpa de nuevo por haberte molestado para algo así. Olvidé por completo decírtelo antes.

—No, no te preocupes. Todo está bien, y gracias a ti por la invitación…

Todo está bien.

Esas fueron las palabras que quedaron rondando por mi mente tras escuchar la despedida del que ya era mi nuevo jefe, y colgar la llamada para centrarme de nuevo en mi hermana, y en su más que seguro sermón.

Todo está bien, me repetí y con aquellas palabras decidí abandonar también el coche para cuestionarla, para saber si aquel escrutinio que le estaba realizando a la casa era bueno o malo. Para saber si aún iba a seguir recriminándome que hubiera dejado mi vida en San Francisco para ayudar a Robert con su frustración como ella pensaba, o por el contrario se había enamorado de aquella casa y comprendía que era una buena decisión.

Ver su cejo fruncido me hizo creer que seguía pensando en la primera de las opciones, aunque sus palabras fueron mucho más dóciles.

—Por fuera se ve bien, pero… ¿Cómo está por dentro? ¿Necesita reformas? —me preguntó sin siquiera mirarme a la cara cuando llegué junto a ella.

—Tiene algunos muebles, pero Robert quiere cambiarlos y redecorarla de nuevo. Y por lo demás todo está bien, aunque creo que también hay que mirar la instalación eléctrica. No, no estoy segura. Robert está al tanto de todo.

—Ok. ¿Vais a alquilar o a comprar?

—Alquilar, por supuesto. No, no podemos comprar nada. No soy rica, ¿Recuerdas?

—Ok.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, es bonita y está en una buena zona.

—Pero no estás de acuerdo, ¿No es cierto? —cuestioné con algo de temor.

—Quinn —musitó con más sutileza—, es mi deber como hermana ser sincera y clara contigo, y lo he sido. Pero si tú lo crees conveniente, si tú lo has pensado y tienes claro lo que quieres hacer, lógicamente voy a estar de tu lado. Tienes razón, ya eres adulta y has sido capaz de salir adelante sin la ayuda de nadie, por lo que los motivos para confiar en tu decisión están más que justificados.

—Yo, yo no quiero que me digas que sí a todo lo que haga o deje de hacer, Frannie. Eres mi hermana, y siempre he aceptado y llevado a cabo tus consejos cuando lo he necesitado. Es importante para mí poder contar contigo. Yo, yo sé que piensas en mi bienestar, pero te aseguro que una de las razones por las que tomé la decisión de dejarlo todo y venirme, aparte de Robert por supuesto, era porque iba a estar cerca de mi familia. Y cerca de ti…

—Pues me tendrás, te lo aseguro. Pero eso sí —me señaló amenazante—, que sea la última vez que me escondes algo como esto. A papa y a mamá lo comprendo, porque estoy convencida que has pensado en ellos y no querías ilusionarlos hasta que no estuviese seguro, pero a mí ni hablar. A mí no me vuelvas a mantener al margen de algo así, ¿Te enteras?

—Ya, ya… Veo que ha sido una mala idea. No volveré a esconderte nada.

—Así me gusta, y ahora vamos… Tengo que volver a casa ya. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y… Dos bodas que organizar en esta semana. No quiero perder mi trabajo por culpa de tus excursiones.

—Bla bla bla…—solté siendo consciente de como mi hermana había hecho todo lo posible porque aquella conversación no fuese más emotiva de la que ya era por culpa de su discurso. Algo habitual en Frannie, quien nunca dejaba muestras de sensibilidad alguna con sus palabras.

Era una mujer de carácter, de las que tapaba su debilidad con miradas desafiantes o cambiando rápidamente de conversación, aunque por dentro estuviese a punto de llorar o reír de emoción. Y yo lo acepté sin más, aunque no pudiese evitar burlarme un poco de ella. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar del sermón que me había regalado, sermón que yo misma sabía que era cierto, me había dado su bendición, y eso era más que suficiente para dar el paso hacia adelante y compartir las buenas nuevas con el resto de la familia. Lo que no sabía es que la percepción de mi hermana iba a cambiar radicalmente en aquel instante, cuando de nuevo la dichosa frase que siempre había escuchado utilizar a mi padre, una vez más, se hacía presente en mi vida.

Por tercera vez en un día. Todo un record.

_Rara vez ocurre lo que anticipamos, suele ocurrir lo que menos esperamos. _

Primero la firma del contrato, segundo la invitación al cumpleaños de Jesse, y tercero… Ella.

Apenas me dio tiempo a abrir la puerta del coche cuando el gesto de mi hermana en el lado opuesto del mismo me llamó la atención.

—Oye… ¿Esa chica no es…? —musitó señalando hacia la acera de enfrente, donde rápidamente dirigí la mirada para descubrir como una bicicleta avanzaba por encima el acerado— ¿No es la dependienta de la librería? —añadió justo cuando yo ya la había reconocido.

Rachel pedaleaba tranquila sobre una bicicleta de paseo, aunque su velocidad era considerable para ir rodando sobre la acera, de hecho. Algo extraño, ya que la gran amplitud de la calle y la escasez de coches y transeúntes hacían de la calzada una ruta tranquila y probablemente más segura que la propia acera, donde no debías apartar la vista del frente si no querías estrellarte contra algún árbol o buzón.

Y eso precisamente fue lo que hizo Rachel al acercarse a nosotras, desviar la vista del frente para mirarnos como si fuésemos una aparición, o algo que nunca antes había visto.

Yo ni siquiera me moví. Sin poder evitarlo permití que sus ojos conectaran con los míos, y la seguí sin ser consciente de como mi hermana ya había optado por meterse en el coche. La seguí porque hubo algo en mi interior que me obligó a ello. La seguí porque Rachel no había dejado de mirarme un solo segundo, y parecía querer asegurarse de que no estaba viendo un fantasma, de que el destino o los dichosos astros la habían llevado a recorrer en bicicleta aquella calle para volver a encontrarse conmigo por tercera vez en una semana. En el mismo mes. En el mismo año. La seguí porque me resultó imposible no hacerlo, y tal vez porque algo me estaba avisando para que lo hiciera. De no haberlo hecho, no habría sido testigo de uno de los peores y más extraños sustos que iba a vivir en mi vida.

Peores porque presenciar una aparatosa caída no era agradable para nadie, y extraño porque nunca antes sufrí tal temblor de piernas cuando la vi caer y estamparse contra el suelo.

Ni siquiera me fijé en que ningún coche cruzaba la calle en aquel instante y no tendría opción de atropellarme. Me bastó ver como Rachel no pudo esquivar una boca de riego que aparecía en la acera y terminaba chocando contra ella para caer de bruces contra el suelo, para salir corriendo hacia ella sin pensar en nada más que no fuese socorrerla. Y Frannie, que apenas había visto nada, me siguió por pura inercia tras mi reacción, aunque en ese instante ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello.

—¡Oh Dios, ¿Estás bien? —me apresuré a asistirla cuando aún trataba de reincorporarse en el suelo. El gesto de dolor que mostraba su rostro y la confusión de su mirada me respondió— ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te duele algo? —insistí ofreciéndole algo de apoyo.

—No… No lo sé, creo que no. No he visto la boca de riego.

—Ya, ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedes levantar? —le dije ofreciéndole mi ayuda.

—Sí, sí creo que si —respondió con dificultad aferrándose a mis manos—. No, no me duele nada, creo.

—¿Estás segura? —insistí y sus ojos se posaron por primera vez sobre los míos cuando apenas nos separaba un palmo, soltando mis manos rápidamente. Fue entonces cuando fui consciente de la situación y un silencio extraño nos envolvió mientras procuraba adecentarse alisando la falda del vestido, que inevitablemente había ensuciado con el suelo, y tratando de contener el rubor en sus mejillas que contrarrestaba con el cejo aún fruncido por culpa del dolor de la caída. Lo cierto, y a pesar del susto que aún seguía haciendo de las suyas en mis piernas, Rachel me dio una imagen realmente adorable que me dejó completamente embelesada.

—Menudo golpe te has dado, chica —la voz de Frannie detrás de nosotras acabó con aquel momento—. ¿En qué ibas pensando? —le recriminó.

—Pues… Pues no lo sé, supongo que me he distraído —se excusó ella un tanto confusa por el tono que había utilizado mi hermana.

—Ya veo. Deberías llevar casco. Si te das más fuerte o la caída hubiese sido más aparatosa te podrías haber hecho daño… Si es que no te lo has hecho ya.

—No creo que sea el momento adecuado para reñirle —intervine sin dejar de mirar a Rachel, que ya optaba por recuperar la bicicleta mientras mi hermana se comportaba como la cascarrabias que era—. Lo importante es que estás bien. ¿Verdad?

—Sí, si tranquilas, estoy bien —balbuceó forzando una sonrisa que ni yo ni Frannie terminamos de creer—. Cuando vas en bicicleta te arriesgas a algo así.

—Ni que lo digas, aún tengo cicatrices en mis rodillas de cuando la mocosa no sabía montar en bicicleta, y yo tenía que darle clases —apuntilló Frannie, logrando que una leve sonrisa se asomara al rostro de la morena. Pero no en el mío, a pesar de hacer referencia a mi patética época en la que no sabía montar en bici. Yo seguía observándola, buscando en sus ojos algún indicio que realmente me hiciera creer que estaba bien, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a regalarme tal tranquilidad, de hecho, muy a mi pesar, había empezado a esquivarme—. ¿Estás bien de verdad? —añadió Frannie tras el silencio que volvió a invadirnos.

—Sí, si… Lo estoy. Siento el espectáculo. Soy, soy bastante patosa en ese aspecto. No, no es la primera vez que me caigo.

—Pues empieza a mirar por ti, chica… Que los golpes cada vez son más duros y los años no perdonan.

—Ya, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que decida ir a trabajar en bicicleta —replicó tras adueñarse por completo de la misma—. Será mejor que me marche. Gracias, gracias por la ayuda.

—De nada, y ten más cuidado. Para una vez que encuentro a alguien que sabe aconsejar sobre libros, no quiero perderla —bromeó y Rachel volvió a sonreír—. Quinn, ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Es la chica de la librería donde compramos el libro de Trevor —me dijo ignorando que yo la conocía muchísimo mejor que ella, y que para reconocerla ni siquiera me hacía falta mirarla.

—Ya… Ya lo sé —balbuceé sin perder de vista a Rachel—. ¿Estás bien de verdad? —insistí de nuevo sorprendiendo a ambas. A Rachel porque tuvo que volver a mirarme y el rubor regresó a ella, y a Frannie porque no parecía comprender mi actitud rígida y preocupada ante un pequeño accidente que no había pasado del susto, con una completa desconocida.

—Lo estoy —respondió regalándome una sonrisa más sincera, lo suficiente para que terminase creyéndola—. Me… Me tengo que marchar. Me alegra volver a veros, aunque no en estas circunstancias —balbuceó ocupando el sillín de la bicicleta y el bolso, que inexplicablemente no se había desprendido de su hombro—.Y gracias de nuevo por la ayuda.

—De nada, chica… Y ve con cuidado —respondió Frannie tras ver como de nuevo, yo volvía a guardar silencio sin dejar de mirarla. Algo que no dejé de hacer hasta que Rachel se alejó de nosotras en dirección opuesta— ¡Hey tú! —exclamó dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro para que reaccionara— ¿Me llevas a casa o te quedas a vivir en tu mundo de fantasía?

—¿Qué? —balbuceé regresando a ella, y al mundo real.

—¿Qué si me llevas a casa? —repitió regalándome un chasquido de dedos frente mi cara— ¡Espabila! ¿Nos vamos?

—Eh… Sí, si claro —musité reaccionando al fin—. Nos vamos.

—Menos mal—se quejó emprendiendo el camino de regreso al coche mientras yo seguía sus pasos aun sin asimilar la situación que acababa de vivir, y, sobre todo, el miedo que se había apoderado de todo mi cuerpo cuando la vi caer. Un miedo que nunca antes había sentido, y mucho menos por alguien a quien apenas conocía —Que mal estás, hermanita… Cada día que pasa estás más boba.

Boba y confusa, pensé.

No solía ser muy perspicaz con los momentos cruciales que todo ser humano llega a vivir, y del que apenas sueles ser consciente. De esos momentos en los que tu perspectiva de vida cambia por completo. Siempre solía percatarme de ellos una vez que había pasado mucho tiempo, sin embargo, en aquel instante supe que esa imagen de la chica de las estrellas cayendo de bruces contra el suelo había sido uno de ellos, y provocó que algo en mi interior cambiase de forma tan brusca que incluso llegué a asimilarlo como algo natural, lógico, como si ya supiera que iba a suceder.

Obviamente no lo era. No era nada lógico, ni natural, y mucho menos esperaba que me sucediera. Porque a pesar de ser alguien que ya formaba parte de mi historia, de recordar todos y cada uno de nuestros encuentros con todo lujo de detalles, y por supuesto los momentos vividos, seguía siendo una desconocida y los desconocidos no tienen por qué remover tantas cosas en tu interior, ni provocar ese miedo atroz que sentí al ser consciente de como su seguridad y su integridad física, no estaba al alcance de mis manos.


	6. Chapter 6

Domingo 6 de Junio de 2010

Denver

Rachel Berry

6

30 desesperantes minutos en los que saqué a relucir mi lado más antisocial.

Casi una hora llevábamos en una coqueta casa situada en pleno City Park West, con decenas, o mejor dicho centenas de jóvenes que bailaban, bebían y se aprovechaban de todas y cada una de las estancias de la misma, sin que el anfitrión, alguien a quien yo no conocía ni había visto en mi vida hasta esa noche, hiciera nada por evitarlo. Todo lo contrario. Disfrutaba viendo como llegaban más y más invitados a la fiesta, aunque muchos como yo eran acompañantes de invitados de otros invitados. En mi caso, la combinación me llevaba a ser el invitado de Tommy, mi primo mayor.

Nunca antes había asistido a una fiesta de cumpleaños como aquella, ni siquiera en la universidad donde el descontrol de algunas hermandades llegaba a ser noticia incluso en la prensa local de Oklahoma.

Y ese era el motivo por el que no me sentía a gusto en aquel lugar, sumándole además la desesperación por verme sola durante 30 minutos en los que Tommy decidió buscar algo de beber y saludar a algunos de sus amigos, que al igual que él, habían sido invitados a la fiesta.

—Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola otra vez, ¿entendido? —esgrimí nada más tenerlo frente a mí.

—Rachel, solo he ido a por un par de bebidas —respondió con su típica sonrisa perdonavidas. Otra cosa no, pero si de algo presumía mi querido primo mayor era de su espectacular capacidad para hacer que hasta el mismísimo diablo le acariciara el hombro con tan solo una mirada. Si además utilizaba su sonrisa, no tenías nada que hacer a menos que lo conocieras como yo lo conocía, por eso pude mantenerme firme.

—Claro, necesitas media hora para conseguir dos estúpidas cervezas, ¿no? —repliqué con sarcasmo, pero a él eso le daba exactamente igual.

—No… Pero he saludado a un par de amigos y… Ya sabes, es una fiesta y en las fiestas pues…

—Me dan igual tus excusas, como si tienes que saludar a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. No me gusta que me dejes sola en un lugar en el que no conozco a nadie.

—Relájate, yo tampoco conozco a la mayoría de los que están aquí, pero ahí está la gracia.

—No, no… Eso no es gracioso. Porque tú al menos tienes a un par de amigos pululando por ahí, pero yo estoy aquí sola. Y la gente me mira extrañada…—añadí siendo consciente de cómo estaba extralimitándome con aquella absurda reprimenda y mi intensidad. Dramatismo lo llaman algunos, algo muy habitual en mi vida— Como si llevase un cartel luminoso diciendo; Hola… Ódienme por ser de Oklahoma.

—Tú siempre tan dramática —musitó ofreciéndome una de las cervezas, y que yo casi le arrebaté de las manos—. Relájate, Rachel… Hemos venido a divertirnos y nadie te está mirando mal. Es tu percepción. Simplemente déjate llevar y verás cómo empiezas a conocer a gente.

—No tengo intención de conocer a gente, me prometiste que saldríamos de fiesta a bailar, a divertirme ya que siempre que vengo estoy metida en tu casa. Pero esto no es divertido… Aquí solo hay borrachos y chicas pintadas hasta las cejas. –Le dije tratando de sonar más molesta de lo que realmente estaba. Tampoco es que estuviese tan mal, pero aquel día no había sido el más afortunado de mi vida, y acabar en una fiesta como aquella no entraba dentro de mis planes. Y mucho menos lo que estaba por sucederme.

—Shhh…—lo escuché sisear y rápidamente su pie se posó con firmeza sobre el mío, provocándome la reacción típica a tal gesto.

—¡Aww! ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me pisas? ¿Eres idiota? Me ha dolido mucho…

—¡Hey! Yo te conozco —dijo una voz a mi lado justo cuando me quejaba como si me hubiesen amputado el pie—. Eres el amigo de Sean, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sí… Ese soy yo —respondió mi primo al tiempo que lo saludaba de tal modo, que a punto estuvieron de golpearme—. Felicidades, tío.

—Gracias. Me alegra verte por aquí… ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

—Genial. Siempre había oído hablar de tus fiestas de cumpleaños, pero te juro que no llegué a imaginar nunca que fuesen tan brutales —le respondió.

—Bien, me alegra que lo veas así, aunque te aviso que lo mejor está por llegar —añadió regalándole un pequeño guiño de ojos y una sonrisa traviesa que rápidamente se desdibujó cuando se giró hacia mí. Yo me mantuve firme observando la escena, aun con el pie dolorido y bebiendo de la cerveza—. Hola —me dijo.

—Oh… Perdona —intervino Tommy antes de que me saliese la voz—. Ella es Rachel Berry, es mi prima… Está de visita en la ciudad y quería divertirse un rato.

—Pues ha venido al lugar perfecto —musitó el chico recuperando la sonrisa—, soy Jesse St. James —añadió ofreciéndome la mano para saludarme—. El culpable de todo este descontrol…

—Encantada de conocerte. Y… Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias.

—Espero que recibas muchos regalos, aunque con la que hay aquí armada me temo que van tener que compensarte muy bien para…

—¿Sabes qué? —me interrumpió sin dejar de soltar mi mano, algo que a mí no terminaba de gustarme demasiado— Acabo de recibir el mejor de los regalos posibles para esta noche. Y totalmente inesperado.

—¿Ah sí? Me alegro… ¿Qué es? —pregunté curiosa, lógicamente fingiendo ser más inocente de lo que él podría llegar a creer. Que no hubiese dejado de sostener mi mano y su actitud de caballero completamente forzada, lo delataba.

—¿De dónde eres? —me preguntó travieso, pensando que no me había percatado de su halago.

—Eh… Oklahoma.

—¿Oklahoma city?

—Ajam…

—Bonita ciudad, estuve allí hace un par de años con mi padre, me encantó el museo de Ciencia y el jardín botánico.

—Eh… Sí, son, son lugares que merece la pena visitar —le respondí realmente sorprendida. No tenía ni idea de si mentía o decía la verdad, pero al menos había elegido lugares interesantes de mi ciudad.

—En cuanto tenga oportunidad de volver a ir, iré… Y espero que alguien me enseñe la ciudad con más detalle, porque solo estuve un día y apenas vi cosas.

—Hay muchos más sitios que puedes visitar, de hecho, si te buscas un buen guía, seguro que te va a gustar mucho más.

—No me cabe duda —musitó ampliando su sonrisa y un extraño silencio se apoderó de nosotros. De esos que terminan incomodando y que deseas que alguien o algo destruya cuanto antes. Por suerte tenía a Tommy para que lo hiciera. Y lo hizo, pero llevando a cabo algo que yo le había pedido con insistencia que no volviera a hacer.

—Disculpadme, voy a saludar a un amigo —nos interrumpió, y sin que apenas me diese tiempo a reaccionar, se apartó de nosotros dejándome de nuevo a solas. Aunque técnicamente no lo estaba, ya que el anfitrión de la fiesta parecía no tener mucha intención de alejarse de mí.

Tommy se escapó sin dame la oportunidad al menos de fulminarlo con la mirada, y no tuve más remedio que volver a Jesse esforzándome por parecer amable, gesto que se truncó cuando lo descubrí mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó tras ser consciente de su propio escrutinio y mi incomodidad—. Siento mirarte así, pero tengo la sensación de conocerte… O tal vez te he visto en algún lugar.

—No, no lo sé, pero si así fuera te aseguro que te recordaría —repliqué sabiendo que estaba utilizando la técnica más antigua de flirteo de la historia. Algo que yo detestaba, pero que en aquel instante utilicé para al menos distraerme.

—Bueno, tal vez yo te haya visto y tú a mí no, aunque de la misma manera, no creo que me hubiese olvidado de tu bonita cara —añadió con una galantería que logró ruborizarme.

Y eso que aquello no entraba en mis planes de aquella noche.

No era mi intención la de flirtear con ningún chico aquella noche, y mucho menos con el propio organizador de la fiesta que aparentaba ser otro fanfarrón más de cuántos había en aquella casa, pero la voz de Jesse y la claridad en sus ojos azules terminaron por regalarme algo de confort cuando menos lo esperaba, cuándo más incómoda y enfadada me sentía. Fue entonces cuando supe que un poco de amabilidad sincera no supondría ningún esfuerzo.

—Apuesto a que has visto a tantas chicas en tu vida, que no me recordarías—le dije buscando el piropo fácil, y lo conseguí.

—Ninguna con tus ojos, o tu sonrisa… —respondió rápidamente, como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento para soltarlo— ¿Vienes mucho a Denver?

—Un par de veces al año como mucho. Una en invierno y otra en verano.

—Muy pocas, pero me agrada la idea de haberte conocido en verano—sonrió divertido mientras me lanzaba una fugaz mirada de pies a cabeza. Por suerte aquella noche había elegido bien mi vestimenta, y el sol de Oklahoma ya había logrado broncear mi piel lo suficiente para que el contraste con el azul de mi vestido fuese perfecto—¿Estás estudiando?

—Eh sí.

—¿Universidad?

—No, estoy preparándome para hacer un master en Astrofísica.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Tienes que estar bromeando.

—¿Bromeando? No, ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer?

—¿De verdad vas a hacer un master en Astrofísica? —volvió a mirarme desde la cabeza a los pies y viceversa, como solían hacer todos aquellos que descubrían que me gustaban las ciencias— ¿Eres…?

—Astrónoma. Terminé la facultad y sigo estudiando, la ciencia es un campo que no puedes dejar después de acabar la carrera y menos si es la astronomía. Tienes que seguir y seguir estudiando siempre… Nunca dejas de aprender —solté esperando la peor de las respuestas en forma de risa burlona. Sin embargo, esto no llegó.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—24. ¿No me crees?

—Eh, sí… Sí, claro, pero permíteme que me sorprenda. Te aseguro que no conozco a muchas chicas que se lancen a ese mundo. Y menos como tú. Definitivamente, esta es mi noche.

—Tampoco es tan llamativo.

—Sí, sí que lo es. Apuesto a que sabrías decirme que estrellas podemos ver en esta noche sin siquiera alzar la vista al cielo, y eso para mí es fascinante. Tienes que ser muy interesante.

—Bueno… No hay muchos cambios a simple vista en el campo celestial, así que sí… Podría decirte qué verías y qué no, pero eso no significa que sea interesante. Apuesto a que muchas chicas de aquí te pueden hablar de cosas mucho más interesantes.

—Por supuesto, es muy instructivo saber qué marca de pintalabios utilizan, o de dónde se han comprado sus zapatos—respondió con burla y yo no pude evitar dejar escapar media sonrisa siendo consciente de como compartíamos la misma conclusión. Aquella casa estaba repleta de chicas y chicos que lo único que ofrecían eran miradas descaradas y que el alcohol les hiciera vivir una noche inolvidable. Aunque probablemente no la recordasen a la mañana siguiente—. Bueno, no quiero ser tan crítico —añadió él—, supongo que alguna chica interesante habrá aquí, ya sabes eso de… Las apariencias engañan —sonrió—. Pero estoy convencido de que no hay muchas que se acerquen a tu nivel.

—Deja de ser tan adulador.

—No soy adulador, de hecho, si me conocieras sabrías que soy bastante sincero y que nunca me callo lo que pienso.

—Ya, pero es que no te conozco. Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que no debo dejarme embaucar por las palabras de alguien a quien no conoces, por sonrisa bonita que tenga o parezca un perfecto caballero.

—Tu madre es una mujer muy sabia —replicó sonriente—. Pero no te preocupes, si es necesario me entrevisto con ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

—Para que me dé el visto bueno y me permita conocerte un poco mejor, y que tú me conozcas a mí. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, voy a necesitar una buena guía para cuando vuelva a Oklahoma, y estoy convencido de que…

No.

Jesse no dejó de hablar, pero yo si dejé de escucharlo a pesar de lo divertido y halagador de la conversación. Mis oídos dejaron de funcionar para llenarse con un extraño zumbido cuando mis ojos, tras vagar en más de una ocasión por los intensos y azulados ojos de Jesse, se desviaron por pura inercia justo hacia mi derecha, hacia unas escaleras que debían llevar a un piso superior y donde un chico hacia aspavientos mientras hablaba un tanto molesto con una chica. Una chica que vestía una sencilla blusa blanca, un par de jeans negros, y lucía un pelo largo y rubio trenzado que caía por su hombro, y que lógicamente no tardé en reconocer.

Era ella. Era la chica de la estrella en los ojos, y a juzgar por el enfrentamiento que tenía con aquel chico, no parecía estar muy contenta. De hecho, creí verla gruñir con una mirada tan desafiante, que incluso me estremeció.

Tuve que volver la mirada hacia Jesse cuando éste se interpuso en mi campo de visión, y me cuestionaba con una pregunta que ni siquiera había oído. Y si no llega a ser por una imprevista interrupción, habría tenido que jugármela y responder al azar.

—Hey tío, en la cocina hay dos idiotas que quieren meter cubiertos de metal en el microondas, como no vayas te van a reventar la casa—dijo quien se había atrevido a interrumpir la conversación que manteníamos, y me sacó de la extraña hipnosis que me había provocado reconocerla.

—Mierda… Rachel, ¿me esperas un par de minutos? Tengo que sacar a esos salvajes de mi casa, o me desheredaran —me dijo y yo simplemente asentí—. No te vayas —añadió alejándose de mi a trompicones—. Hay cosas que me gustaría saber del sistema solar, y nadie es capaz de explicarme…

—Aquí estaré —respondí regalándole una leve sonrisa que rápidamente se esfumó. Justo cuando lo perdí de vista y supe que ya no podía verme. Mis ojos y mi atención regresaron rápidamente al mismo lugar en el que había visto a Sheliak, pero ésta había desaparecido por completo. Al igual que lo había hecho el chico con el que parecía discutir y al que ni siquiera pude ver la cara.

Lo dudé por algunos minutos, pero cuando volví a sentirme sola en mitad de aquel salón repleto de gente, sin Tommy presente y aun habiéndole dicho al mismísimo anfitrión que le esperaría, no pude evitar saciar mi curiosidad y buscarla entre la gente. Me acerqué hasta las escaleras colándome entre el barullo, ascendí un par de escalones y lancé una nueva mirada sobre las cabezas de todos los que bailaban, hablaban o simplemente ocupaban el salón aprovechando la altura del mismo, pero ninguna de las cabezas rubias que detecté entre el barullo me llevaron a ella. Y sin pensarlo, como si una fuerza me atrajese hasta el piso superior, o tal vez eran los astros guiando mi camino, decidí ascender por completo las escaleras, esquivando a una pareja que se comía a besos en mitad de la misma y procurando no dejar caer las decenas de vasos vacíos que habían ido dejando esparcidos por cada escalón. Un inmenso pasillo me salía a derecha e izquierda una vez en el piso superior, y de nuevo, más gente, más parejas flirteando, riendo o besándose, me hacían indicar que aquel lugar de la casa parecía estar dispuesto solo para dar cobijo a quienes tenían algo de pudor por mostrarse delante de los ojos de todos los invitados, o simplemente querían desahogar la libido.

Fue esa misma razón la que me llevó a dudar de nuevo, y pensar en acabar con la idea de buscarla. Allí arriba lo único que iba a lograr si es que la encontraba, era probablemente interrumpirla, porque a buen seguro estaría llevando a cabo las mismas prácticas que el resto de los que por allí se esparcían. Lógicamente, no entraba dentro de mis planes encontrármela en una situación comprometida. Paradojas del destino, fue tomar esa decisión lo que me hizo llegar a descubrirla. Fue instantáneo, casi por inercia justo cuando me decidía a volver a las escaleras y abortar el plan de ir habitación por habitación interrumpiendo a sus inquilinos. Me giré para empezar a descender y de soslayo vi como una de las puertas que más cerca quedaba de las escaleras se abría, y hacía su aparición estelar en mitad del pasillo. Sheliak apareció de la nada y ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia, y eso que estuve por algunos segundos mirándola embelesada. Es más, no solo no me vio sino que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, porque en vez de caminar hacia mi posición junto a las escaleras, optó por continuar por el pasillo hacia el lado opuesto, golpeando cada puerta que salía a su paso. Yo la seguí con la mirada y fui testigo de cómo tras probar suerte con las dos primeras se detuvo en una tercera después del certero golpeteo, y esperó acercándose lentamente hacia la misma con la intención de escuchar algo en su interior. No supe si obtuvo respuesta porque desde mi posición me era imposible escuchar nada, pero lo cierto es que Sheliak terminó por colarse en el interior de aquella habitación, y logró que de nuevo mi curiosidad se hiciera más latente. Casi sin pensarlo, de nuevo sintiendo que era la inercia lo que me llevaba hasta allí, caminé hasta la misma puerta que ya permanecía cerrada, y me limite a imitar su gesto acercándome con la intención de averiguar si había alguien más con ella.

Casi un minuto estuve tratando de distinguir sonido alguno en su interior, algún susurro, algún ruido que me obligase a desechar la idea de llamar e interrumpirla, pero excepto por el sonido de la música y el lógico murmullo de la gente en la planta baja y los que merodeaban por aquel pasillo, no escuché ni percibí nada a través de la madera. De hecho, era tal el silencio que incluso llegué a dudar de si realmente estaba allí metida, o me había equivocado al contar las puertas desde el extremo del pasillo.

Tuve que cerciorarme contándolas de nuevo para poder decidirme y hacerlo. Con sutileza y dejándome guiar por la intuición, dejé dos golpes secos en la puerta mientras optaba por pegarme a ella y esperaba alguna respuesta desde el interior.

No tardó en llegar.

—¡Ocupado! —escuché reconociendo su voz, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado y lo breves que fueron nuestros extraños encuentros. El silencio acompañó a aquella respuesta dejándome claro que allí dentro solo estaba ella, o al menos eso quise creer. Sin dudarlo, tomé la decisión de girar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla lentamente, procurando no alterar demasiado en el caso de que estuviese acompañada—. He dicho que está ocupado —esgrimió de nuevo con un tono completamente amenazante mientras yo seguía abriendo con cautela. Su voz se volvió más grosera conforme avanzaba, hasta que me vio—. ¿Qué mierda os pasa? Iros a otra habitación… ¿Qué diablos?

No fue instantáneo, de hecho, pudimos pasar unos 30 o 40 segundos en completo silencio y mirándonos, yo paralizada en la puerta y Sheliak junto a una ventana que aparecía en la pared de la derecha. Y solo después de esos segundos de total y absoluta confusión para ambas, fue ella quien reaccionó.

—¿Tú?

—¿Se puede? —cuestioné notando como una inmensa alegría se adueñaba de mi al ser consciente de que me había reconocido.

—¿Tú?... ¿Qué…? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —masculló ella dando un par de pasos hacia mí con la mirada fija y el gesto fruncido.

—Siento, siento molestarte —le respondí asegurándome de que no había nadie más en la habitación—. Te he visto entrar y… Bueno, me, me hacía ilusión saludarte —añadí entre balbuceos, notando como los nervios comenzaban a aflorar.

—¿Me has visto entrar? Pero… ¿Estabas en la fiesta?

—Sí, te he visto hace un par de minutos, pero no me ha dado tiempo acercarme a ti antes de que desaparecieras. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal todo? —dije patéticamente justo cuando Sheliak se acercaba más a mí, y con firmeza cerraba la puerta obligándome a que entrase por completo en la habitación.

Dudé un poco por la actitud que mostraba, y temí recibir algún tipo de reprimenda por la inesperada interrupción, pero cuando vi como volvía a detenerse frente a mí y me miraba completamente extrañada, supe que ni siquiera había asimilado mi presencia.

—No, no soy un fantasma, por si te lo estás preguntando —musité buscando hacerla reaccionar.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —inquirió de nuevo, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo— ¿Me estás siguiendo?

—Pues…No. Me, me han invitado a la fiesta —balbuceé desconcertada por la cuestión.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le conoces?

—¿Al cumpleañero? No… Bueno, le acabo de conocer hace unos minutos, pero no tenía ni idea de su existencia, la verdad —respondí dibujando una media sonrisa, tratando de transmitirle algo de normalidad o tal vez simpatía—. He, he venido con mi primo Tommy, uno de sus amigos estaba invitado y bueno… Me ha arrastrado hasta aquí.

—Vaya…

—Me alegra volver a verte —añadí ofreciéndole la mano a modo de saludo. Era consciente de que apenas nos conocíamos, y que su actitud en aquel instante distaba mucho de lo que podría esperar, pero ya habían sido suficientes encuentros como para al menos saludarnos como exige el protocolo, y aunque yo hubiera deseado un gesto más afectuoso como un abrazo, opté por no perder las distancias que ella sí parecía querer mantener cada vez que nos veíamos.

—Yo, yo también me alegro —respondió aceptando mi mano y esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa—. Me, me has pillado en un momento un tanto tenso, así que… Siento si he sido borde o distante.

—Oh… No te preocupes, entiendo que desconfíes. No olvido que soy yo quien no vive en esta ciudad, por lo que tienes derecho a creer que algo extraño sucede para que nos encontremos de esta manera y…

—No, no es por eso —me interrumpió regresando a la ventana, donde un cigarrillo encendido permanecía en el quicio de la misma y un vaso de cerveza aguardaba el siguiente sorbo—. Es solo que buscaba estar a solas, y bueno… No sé, me ha desconcertado verte. No, no te esperaba, la verdad.

—Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte en esta fiesta. ¿Eres amiga del anfitrión?

—No, ni siquiera le conozco —masculló tomando asiento en un pequeño halcón que aparecía bajo la ventana—. Solo de vista. Es amigo de un amigo…

—Veo que mi primo tenía razón, la mayoría de los invitados son invitados de otros invitados que ni siquiera han sido invitados por…—me detuve sin poder evitar bloquearme por algunos segundos— Ok, creo que me he liado —mascullé y una sonrisa más amplia apareció en su rostro—. Quiero decir, que los que vienen son invitados…

—Te he entendido —me interrumpió de nuevo mirándome mientras una bocanada de humo escapaba de sus labios y volvía a mojarlos de cerveza—. Esta fiesta está llena de gente que ni siquiera conoce al dueño de la casa, y tanto tú como yo entramos dentro de ese baremo.

—Mejor dicho, imposible —mascullé un tanto avergonzada por el patético lio que me había hecho, y lo sencillo que le resultó a ella explicarlo—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Pues… No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—¿Yo? —cuestioné desconcertada

—Sí, hace medio año que no me ves, así que nadie mejor que tú puede decir como estoy, si he cambiado mucho o poco…

—No, no me refiero a físicamente.

—Yo tampoco, pero decías que eras capaz de detectar tristeza y esas cosas en los ojos, ¿No? Ya sabes, ese extraño poder que tienes para la videncia —replicó con algo de diversión y yo no dudé en acercarme hasta detenerme en el lado opuesto de la ventana, sonriéndole a modo de agradecimiento por aquella singular broma que me dejaba muestras una vez más, de que los recuerdos en ella seguían intactos. Ella supo contener la risa mientras se forzaba a volver a beber de su vaso y desviaba la mirada hacia el exterior.

—Diría que San Francisco no ha ido muy mal que digamos, ¿O me equivoco? —solté tras varios segundos pensativa, viendo como fingía no prestarme demasiada atención.

—No, no te equivocas.

—¿El miedo se esfumó?

—En el momento en el que puse un pie en California —me respondió con una amabilidad que llegó a sorprenderme. El último encuentro que mantuvimos no terminó dejándome buen recuerdo, y a pesar de que nada más entrar en la habitación todo parecía indicar que iba por el mismo camino, el tono divertido y sereno de Sheliak me tranquilizó. Y lo agradecí. Porque a pesar de haber sacado mi lado más antisocial en aquella noche, una buena charla con alguien que parecía interesante nunca estaba de más, aunque diese muestras de una incipiente borrachera.

—Suele suceder. Cuando deseas algo mucho y estás a punto de conseguirlo, el miedo a no encontrarte lo que esperabas hace que huyas o que llegues a pensártelo. Pero das ese paso y lo consigues, y todo cambia. Incluida la persona. Te, te haces más fuerte, tienes más ganas de seguir y afrontar más retos.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —susurró ella replicando mi pequeño sermón, segundos antes de perderse de nuevo en el exterior y volver a dar una calada a su cigarro.

—Sin embargo, veo que por muy bien que te vayan las cosas, sigues pecando de inocencia —añadí provocando que de nuevo me mirase, y eso me encantaba—. Veo que sigues bebiendo cerveza, y creyendo que ese cigarro te va a quitar el malestar.

—¿Malestar?

—Que haya acertado con que te ha ido bien en San Francisco, no significa que ahora estés bien… De hecho, tienes aspecto de estar… Defraudada. Como si te hubiesen decepcionado.

—¿Eres vidente de verdad? —me cuestionó sorprendida y yo tuve que sonreír.

—No, solo tengo un poco de suerte en mis conclusiones.

—Pues menuda suerte, has acertado de pleno.

—Me alegro, pero no porque te sientas así. De eso no me puedo alegrar… Pero lo cierto es que te tengo que confesar que solo tenía dos opciones para describir tu estado… Decepcionada o enfadada, y como me has sonreído en más de una ocasión, pues me he decantado por lo primero. Cuando alguien está enfadado no sabe sonreír.

—¿Y por qué tenías esas dos opciones? ¿Por qué no puedo estar simplemente cansada o… Aburrida?

—Porque te he visto discutir hace unos minutos con un chico —solté y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estabas espiando?

—No, no, te juro que no. Ha sido pura casualidad.

—Ya… Casualidad —masculló recuperando algo de desconfianza, o al menos dejándolo entrever con una fulminante mirada que me puso en guardia.

—Te lo prometo. Estaba… Estaba hablando con el chico de la fiesta, y de pronto te he visto junto a las escaleras con un chico… Y parecías discutir con él. Luego me he distraído y cuando te he vuelto a buscar ya no estabas… Por eso subí hasta aquí, pensando que tal vez… No sé, podría al menos saludarte. Aunque, aunque no lo creas, me hace ilusión encontrarme contigo.

Sheliak no me dijo nada. Mantuvo el gesto serio por algunos segundos y tensó su mandíbula en un intento de mantener la desconfianza, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo lograba. Y sin que pudiese evitarlo, la comisura de sus labios volvió a tirar de ellos y dibujar una leve sonrisa mientras regresaba la mirada hacia el exterior, perdiéndose entre los árboles del jardín de aquella casa y el cielo que los cubría.

—¿No me crees? —insistí buscando algún tipo de respuesta.

—Supongo que está escrito en los astros, ¿No? —replicó y fue entonces cuando me serené por completo. Bueno, mejor dicho, supe que no estaba molesta conmigo, porque los nervios habían empezado a hacer de las suyas en mi estómago.

—Veo que sigues sin creer en ellos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sigues dedicando tu vida a todas esas estrellitas? —cuestionó con gracia y yo sonreí.

—Pues sí, básicamente porque ellas son mi vida. Y por mucho que lo niegues, esto ya no puede decirse que haya sido casualidad.

—¿Tú crees?

— Nos hemos visto dos veces y las dos veces ha sido cosa del destino. La primera el tatuaje, la segunda ese bar con el nombre de la constelación.

—El cazador…

—Exacto. Y en ambas ocasiones celebrábamos un cumpleaños y dábamos un paso importante para nuestras vidas—añadí logrando que me mirase fijamente, pensativa. Yo supe que volvía a las andadas y que probablemente estaría tildándome de loca, pero no me importó en absoluto—Es verdad. El tatuaje fue un paso importante para ambas. La noche del bar tú estabas a punto de empezar tu nueva vida en San Francisco y yo…

—¿Tú qué?

—Pues que además de mi cumpleaños, estaba celebrando que iba a optar a una beca para un máster en Astrofísica.

—¿De veras?… Eso suena a complicado.

—Lo es, pero cuando te gusta algo...

—¿Y hoy? ¿Qué sucesos extraordinarios han hecho que el destino nos vuelva a reunir?

—Mmm… Pues no lo sé, la verdad. No es mi cumpleaños, pero seguimos estando envueltas por ese día especial en el que nace alguien, y aunque solo sea el amigo de un amigo, ha sido el punto de…

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños —soltó dejándome completamente sorprendida, de hecho, no tardé en escrutarla con la mirada tratando de averiguar si era o no cierto—. No estoy bromeando, es mi cumpleaños —apuntilló.

—¿De veras?

—¿Necesitas que te muestre mi carnet de identidad?

—Eh… No, pero…

—Hace 6 meses tenía 21 y hoy tengo 22, no es tan descabellado ¿no crees? La gente envejece, cumple años… Ya sabes, síntoma de que estás viva.

—Lo… Lo sé, y… Oh dios. ¿Lo ves? Es el destino, es el jodido destino. De nuevo un cumpleaños nos vuelve a unir—solté casi sin pensar, dejando patente mi lado más surrealista y ridículo—. Pero… Un segundo, ¿qué haces aquí el día de tu cumpleaños? ¿No deberías estar en tu propia fiesta?

—Debería, pero no —masculló regresando la mirada al exterior—. He pasado todo el día celebrándolo con mi familia, y bueno… Supuestamente ahora debería estar divirtiéndome con todos mis amigos, pero al idiota de Robert se le ocurrió que podíamos empezar la celebración en ésta estúpida fiesta, lógicamente no ha salido bien porque sabía que no soporto éste tipo de diversión... Así que aquí estoy, bebiéndome la cerveza que tanto detestas, fumándome el último de los cigarrillos y evitando tener que encontrarme con él para no discutir más mientras espero a que lleguen mis otros amigos para irme con ellos a algún lado que no sea este nido de idiotas.

—¿Y Robert es…?

— Es… mi amigo, y el amigo del chico que cumple años, bueno en realidad solo son compañeros del equipo de futbol, pero eso es más que suficiente para estar en esta estúpida fiesta. Soy yo la que no tendría que estar aquí.

—Ya… Ya veo. Menudo plan para el día de tu cumpleaños. Celebrar el de otro…

—Ya ves... Pero bueno, parece que al menos mi final en la fiesta va a ser entretenido —musitó segundos antes de beber de un solo sorbo el resto de cerveza que quedaba en el vaso—, voy a terminar reconociendo que tenías razón, y que los astros… Esos a los que adoras, parecen empeñados en que nos encontremos una y otra vez —añadió recuperando de nuevo la sonrisa, aunque pudo percibir algo de burla en el gesto— Mi pregunta es ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que insisten en que nos encontremos? —me miró de nuevo y yo le mantuve la mirada firmemente notando como un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal. Un escalofrío que no había llegado a sentir en los anteriores encuentros y que se vio intensificado por aquella intencionada pregunta— ¿Tú cuál crees que es? —añadió tras mi mutismo.

—Pues… No, no lo sé. Hoy no parece que ninguna de las dos tengamos algún debate interno o estemos a punto de dar un paso importante. ¿No? —repliqué procurando no dar muestras de ningún tipo. No sabía si se estaba riendo de mí, o por el contrario estaba realmente interesada en mis conclusiones.

—No, yo no tengo ningún debate interno más que mis amigos lleguen cuanto antes y poder irme de esta estúpida fiesta, y el único paso importante es llegar sana y salva mi casa esta noche.

—Pues eso… No tengo ni idea de cuál puede ser el motivo por el que el destino insiste en provocar nuestros encuentros una y otra vez. Quizás porque tenemos algo que aprender la una de la otra, o puede que para que no demos cuenta de algo en concreto.

—Tal vez quieran que te des cuenta de que te gustan las chicas —me interrumpió dejándome completamente en silencio. De nuevo la sonrisa burlona se adueñó de su rostro, pero yo no titubeé un solo segundo y me mantuve firme mirándola—. Tranquila, solo estaba bromeando por la conversación que mantuvimos en la puerta de El Cazador. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo.

—Pues entonces no te ofendas… Solo bromeaba —se excusó tras apagar el cigarrillo en el quicio de la ventana y lanzarlo al exterior con gracia. Después de ello, utilizó el mismo escalón como asiento y fijó su mirada sobre mí, cruzando los brazos y forzando la sonrisa para que no desapareciera de su rostro.

—No me ofende, solo me resulta extraño que lo menciones…—solté más desconcertada aún por su actitud, pero no me descompuse. De hecho, fui a por ella sin pensarlo un solo momento.

—Acabas de decir que tal vez los astros quieren que nos demos cuenta de algo… Por eso lo menciono.

—Ya, pero me resulta sospechoso que precisamente saques ese tema.

—¿Y qué es lo que sospechas?

—Bueno, viendo que en las dos ocasiones ha sido tú quien ha sacado ese tema, empiezo a creer que realmente te interesa saber qué es lo que me gusta o no… Y que tal vez tu subconsciente te esté tratando de decir algo.

—¿El qué se supone que me está tratando de decir mi subconsciente? —replicó con sarcasmo, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Pues… Que te mueres de ganas por conocer a alguna chica que caiga rendida a tus encantos, y que disfrutas con ello, pero no eres capaz de asimilarlo y te da miedo.

—¿Eres capaz de concluir todo eso con una simple mención a tu más que probable bisexualidad? Me temo que andas desencaminada. Además, ¿quién te dice que eso no haya sucedido ya? Me refiero a que conozca a chicas que caigan rendidas a mis encantos —respondió divertida.

—En ese caso, tal vez sea hora de que vayas asimilando que a ti también te puede pasar, y que caer rendida ante los encantos de otra no es nada por lo que asustarse —contesté ganándole la batalla y dejándola completamente en blanco, sin respuesta alguna con la que defenderse, al menos eso pude intuir por su reacción incomoda. –Relájate, querida Sheliak… Cada cosa tiene su tiempo, y estoy segura que tú encontrarás tu momento para ser plenamente consciente de tu personalidad. Si mi presencia ayuda a que te des cuenta de ello, perfecto. Acepto mi rol —añadí alejándome de ella en dirección hacia la puerta, donde me detuve siendo consciente de que aquella conversación probablemente terminaría mal. Sin embargo, las sorpresas no iban a tardar en volver a aparecer, y la primera me llegó justo al girarme para cuestionarla de nuevo, y pillarla desprevenida mirándome de pies a cabeza—. ¿Nada que decirme? —cuestioné sacándola de su interminable escrutinio.

—Supongo que esa otra chica de la que hablas eres tú. ¿No? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio, tratando de infundir en sus palabras un sarcasmo que poco a poco se iba apagando. Parecía molesta, pero aun así no había dejado que la conversación terminase.

—Puede…

—Ya, ¿y qué te hace pensar que en el caso de que me llamasen la atención las chicas, ibas a ser tú quien me hiciera caer rendida?

—Tu mirada de hace un par de segundos bien puede ser una respuesta a esa pregunta —le dije dejándola de nuevo en silencio—. Pero como me considero una chica humilde y sé que mi físico no es de lo que más puedo presumir, además de intuir que estas un poco influenciada por el alcohol, te diré que si me lo propusiera lograría que cayeses rendida ante mí.

—¿Hablándome de estrellas o diciendo que mis ojos son bonitos?

—Y otras muchas cosas más.

—No es algo que me suela llamar la atención, además… Necesitarías tiempo para ello, y nuestros encuentros no suelen durar demasiado —dijo justo cuando su teléfono irrumpía la estancia con el sonido de un mensaje y una media sonrisa se adueñaba de su rostro tras leerlo—. Yo puedo hacer que caigas rendida ante mi sin tantas parafernalias de estrellas y esas cosas, sin necesidad de estar borracha para ello —añadió regresando a mí.

Yo por aquel entonces ya había empezado a temblar, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Su actitud era imposible de descifrar y eso me hacía sentir vulnerable de alguna forma. Pasaba de sonreír divertida a replicar con sarcasmo, no sin antes parecer ofendida o mostrarse amable. Me resultó imposible de seguir a pesar de haber sabido sacar partido a la conversación.

—Te veo muy segura de ti misma —musité tras detenerme en cada palabra que había dejado escapar, y en como de todas las actitudes que me había mostrado, esa era la más orgullosa.

—Lo soy, y lo estoy —me dijo al tiempo que abandonaba la ventana para recuperar su bolso—. Pero sabes qué… Te voy a dar la oportunidad a ti también para que lo consigas.

—¿Qué?

—La próxima vez que nos encontremos —continuó plantándose frente a mí, ya junto a la puerta donde yo permanecía anclada—. Prometo sacar tiempo suficiente para que consigas de mí eso que dices…

—¿Quieres que te enamore?

—¿Enamorar? No, ni hablar. Eso es para las débiles. Yo hablo de volverme loca… De caer rendida y hacer que desee llegar a algo más con una chica que recibir halagos —respondió recuperando la diversión—. Ya sabes, darte la oportunidad de hacer que escuche a mi subconsciente, como tú dices, y asimile que algo así puede llegar a sucederme —se burló.

—Ok… Trato hecho —respondí ofreciéndole la mano para sellar aquel pacto—. Eso sí… Cuando eso suceda, porque está claro que va a suceder… Espero que no me guardes rencor, ni me quieras odiar por no ser correspondida —añadí en un último intento por conseguir una sonrisa más dulce de sus labios.

—Tranquila —susurró aceptando mi mano y tomándola con firmeza, sin dejar de mirarme un solo instante—. Eso no va a suceder.

—Bien, está bien aclarar esos pequeños detalles. Porque no está dentro de mis planes tener relaciones con chicas, además…

—Eso no va a suceder —me interrumpió de nuevo orgullosa, aunque esa vez su sonrisa fue justo la que yo deseaba— porque antes de que yo me vuelva loca por ti, tú lo estarás por mí.

—¿Y cómo vas a conseguir tal cosa sin que nos veamos?

—Dejándote un buen recuerdo —añadió con rotundidad, tanta que volví a dudar tras escucharla.

—¿Y cómo…? ¿Cómo vas a dejarme tan buen recuerdo? —balbuceé sin poder salir de su mirada, sin ser plenamente consciente de como había empezado a acortar distancias mientras seguía aferrándose a mi mano, bloqueando cualquier intento de huida con su propio cuerpo y con sus ojos vagando firmemente por mi rostro. Admito que de haber intentado huir, mis piernas no me lo habrían permitido por culpa del temblor.

Un temblor que aumentó a cotas insospechadas justo cuando supe lo que pretendía hacer, y no ser capaz de evitarlo. O tal vez, no querer evitarlo.

Ni siquiera se permitió el lujo de responderme con palabras. Sheliak aprovechó como un leve suspiro se escapaba de mis labios, para apoderarse de ellos y besarme con una precisión y sutileza que apenas me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Me limité a dejarme llevar.

Cerré los ojos, dejé que el mismo escalofrío que minutos antes había recorrido mi espina dorsal se transformara en un pulso atronador en mi pecho, y me olvidé por completo de que quien me estaba besando era una completa desconocida. Simplemente dejé que mis sentidos descubrieran lo que sus labios dejaban sobre los míos, ese sabor, ese olor y la suavidad de los mismos embriagándome por completo. La timidez de su respiración enfrentándose a la mía completamente frenética por la situación. Y no, no era por saber que estaba siendo mi primer beso a una chica, aquella sensación iba más allá. No tenía nada que ver con géneros o primeras veces, era el simple hecho de besarla a ella lo que me llevó a aquel punto de ensoñación y me provocó tantas cosas imposibles de describir. De hecho, de haber sido por mi nula capacidad de reacción, aún hoy estaría en aquella habitación disfrutando de sus labios. Pero por suerte ella si parecía poder controlarlo.

Justo cuando la intensidad del gesto nos obligaba a acercarnos más y quedarnos prácticamente sin aire, Sheliak decidió que había sido suficiente y se separó de mi con la misma habilidad con la que se había acercado, aunque con algo más de dificultad por tener que destruir un beso que también, por mucho que fingiese lo contrario, terminó por escaparse de su control.

—Creo que con eso es suficiente —susurró a escasos centímetros de mí, justo cuando me decidía a abrir los ojos para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Y sin más, dejó de sostener mi mano, la cual había tenido sujeta durante todo el tiempo que duró el beso, y se aferró al pomo de la puerta para abrirla sin que a mí me diese lugar a asimilarlo—. Me tengo que marchar, mis amigos me esperan…—añadió esta vez con una dulzura infinita—. Cuídate y… Diviértete —dijo segundos antes de abrir la puerta, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se marchara sin más.

—A la tercera ha sido la vencida, y has necesitado beberte esa cerveza de golpe para poder dar el paso —dijo reaccionando a tiempo, y ella me miró confusa—. No lo niegues—añadí buscando su aprobación—, llevas deseando besarme desde que nos vimos por primera vez, y hoy has encontrado la excusa perfecta para lanzar la piedra sobre mi tejado, y cumplir tu fantasía. —Sheliak dejó escapar una sonrisa tras escucharme, y negó repetidas veces con gracia— No lo niegues… Sabes que tengo razón.

—Sí… Por supuesto —murmuró dejando entrever una conformidad fingida que hizo que mi sonrisa se ampliase aún más—. Cuídate, ¿ok?

— Tú también. Me alegra volver a verte —musité segundos antes de que la mirase por última vez, y abandonase la habitación para volver al pasillo en el que, de nuevo, algunos de los invitados hacían de las suyas. Sin embargo, no fue la última vez que hablamos, porque yo no lo permití.

Cuando pude recomponerme, o al menos recuperar parte de la cordura, salí de la habitación siguiendo sus pasos hasta que no tuve más remedio que detenerme frente a las escaleras, las cuales ya había empezado a bajar, y cuando vi cómo se me escapaba, no lo dudé.

—¡Hey! —exclamé con la suficiente fuerza como para que pudiese escucharme a pesar de la música y el ruido. Sheliak se detuvo y me miró curiosa—¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestioné y una sonrisa volvió a apoderarse de su rostro. Una sonrisa que, al fin, parecía completamente sincera y honesta, pero que no respondió a mi pregunta. Sheliak alzó los hombros despreocupada, alargando mi curiosidad hasta el próximo encuentro al menos— ¡Está bien, Sheliak! —añadí justo cuando alguien se cruzaba entre nosotras y hacia más difícil la conversación— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Una mirada traviesa, una sonrisa que iluminó todo su rostro, y un guiño de ojos a modo de agradecimiento fue su respuesta. Suficiente para mí. Aquella noche la vi alejarse de mí siendo consciente de como por primera vez en mi vida, había sido capaz de cambiar la vida de alguien, aunque fuese por un par de minutos, aunque al día siguiente ni siquiera me recordase. Yo lo haría por ella. Es más, nunca más olvidaría aquella sonrisa, ni de su beso, y por supuesto, ni aquel guiño de ojos. Eso ya me pertenecía. Eso ya formaría parte de mí, para siempre.


	7. Chapter 7

Sábado 6 de junio de 2015

Denver

Quinn Fabray

7

—¿Lo tienes?

—Sí. Aquí está... Espero que le guste.

—Y si no le gusta que se aguante. Es un regalo, no puede pretender que sepamos qué libros lee, en el caso de que suela leer. Porque lo que yo recuerdo de él es que le gustaba el futbol y los coches.

—Pues esto de futbol y de coches tiene poco… O nada.

La gente tiende a rebuscar excusas absurdas cuando quiere llevar a cabo algo a escondidas y evitar que los demás sepan de ello. A mí, por suerte, no me hizo falta partirme la cabeza para buscar una de ellas y lograr llevar a cabo algo que rondaba por mi mente desde el jueves anterior. El destino, porque estaba convencida de que era el dichoso destino de nuevo, hizo que a aquella hora del sábado ya no quedasen aparcamientos disponibles en la gran avenida, y que el único lugar donde podía detener el coche era una zona prohibida en la que no podía estar menos de cinco minutos detenido. Robert no tenía otra opción más que la de aguardar en el interior y evitar que una de las multas que solían poner aquellos tipos sin compasión, recayese sobre él.

Para mí fue perfecto. Mi excusa ideal.

Después de dos días sin tiempo físico, y admito que con algo de reticencia para saciar la curiosidad que me invadía, tuve la genial idea de aceptar el consejo de mi hermana, y fui hasta allí en busca de un libro que sirviera de regalo de cumpleaños para el que ya era mi nuevo jefe. "_No puedes presentarte en su fiesta de cumpleaños sin llevarle un detalle_", fueron las palabras de Robert en la cena familiar que mantuvimos la misma noche del jueves, cuando al fin me decidí a darles las buenas noticias sobre el trabajo y la casa a mis padres. "¿_Por qué no le regalas un libro?" _Y esas fueron las palabras de mi hermana dando lugar a que una chispa se encendiera en mi mente, y que me habían llevado a justamente hasta aquella librería llamada Hypatia Bookstore. Sí, era la misma donde trabajaba Rachel, y era a ella a quien pretendía ver con la excusa de llevarle un regalo a Jesse.

Que Robert se quedase en el coche esperando me ayudó a templar los extraños nervios que solían acusarme cada vez que me encontraba con ella, además me evitaba la presión de tenerlo a mi lado y fingir que no la conocía, como solía hacer cada vez que nuestros encuentros se daban con testigos de por medio.

Quería verla a ella, a ser posible a solas, y asegurarme que lo que le sucedió el jueves por la mañana frente a la que iba a ser mi futura casa, no pasó de una estúpida caída de bicicleta de la que ya se había olvidado. Pero los astros, esos a los que tantas veces hacía referencia la chica de las estrellas, no estuvieron alineados en aquella tarde del sábado. Y mi curiosidad siguió intacta al saber por mediación de una de las dependientas, que Rachel no solía trabajar aquel día de la semana. De hecho, y eso ya fue información privilegiada, solía trabajar dos o tres días a la semana. Algo que lógicamente me sorprendió.

Rachel parecía tener ciertos privilegios en su trabajo, privilegios que obviamente yo no iba a tener en el mío a menos que le cayese bien a Jesse, algo para lo que ya había empezado a prepararme.

_Una buena impresión siempre es un buen comienzo_. Llevaba ese lema grabado a fuego en mi piel desde el día en el que llegué a la redacción de HarperCollin. Una buena imagen lograba que la primera impresión que tuviesen de ti fuese más agradable, más cómplice y atenta, y te ayudaba a demostrar con mayor soltura que tienes talento suficiente para hacer bien tu trabajo.

Tal vez un sencillo libro que estaba de moda no era el mejor de los regalos para impresionar a mi jefe, sobre todo después de ver lo que nos esperaba cuando llegamos a la casa en cuestión donde iba a celebrarse la fiesta. Tal vez para sorprender a Jesse con un regalo tenías que presentarte con algo lo suficientemente lujoso y ostentoso como lo era el enorme jardín que rodeaba la mansión, por llamar de alguna manera la enorme casa de dos plantas de Pearl St, curiosamente a escasos 300 metros del que iba a ser mi propio hogar, y que yo jamás había visto.

—¿Estás segura de que es aquí? —me preguntó Robert por quinta vez.

—Es la dirección que me envió Jesse —le respondí completamente sorprendida por lo que veían mis ojos—. El 216 de Jackson Street.

—Pues menuda casa que tiene St. James, si es que es suya, claro.

—Tú deberías saberlo.

—¿Yo? Si hace cinco o seis años que no hablo con él. La última vez que lo vi aún vivía en la casa de sus padres.

—Pero eres agente inmobiliario, deberías saber quiénes viven en casas como éstas. Es tu trabajo.

—Esta no es mi zona, es del señor Wilson. Si no hubiera sido por él no habríamos encontrado la nuestra. Y no, no tengo por qué saber quiénes viven en todas y cada una de las mansiones de esta ciudad. Ya tengo suficiente con llevar mi zona —me replicó un tanto ofendido por poner en duda su profesionalidad, obviamente yo no pretendía eso, pero el estrés parecía haber vuelto a instalarse en su cabeza y cualquier conversación, por liviana que fuera, terminaba crispándole.

Yo traté de no darle importancia y me acerqué a él para tomarlo de la mano una vez que habíamos abandonado el coche, y nos disponíamos a cruzar el jardín que flanqueaba la casa— ¿Recuerdas la última vez que fuimos a una fiesta de cumpleaños de Jesse? —añadió recuperando su tono habitual, pero para mí esa pregunta no supuso alivio alguno por ver que volvía a la normalidad.

Todo lo contrario.

Por supuesto que recordaba aquella fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no había querido recordarlo hasta que él lo hizo por mí. Y no precisamente por la cantidad de gente que acudió aquella noche a la fiesta, ni tampoco por coincidir con una de las tantas veces en las que habíamos roto nuestra relación por culpa de la distancia, sino por ella. Por Rachel, por aquel encuentro en la habitación, por aquella conversación y el beso que precedió a la apuesta que ya casi había olvidado, y que provocó todo lo que llegó después.

Y recordar todo ello en aquel instante hizo que de nuevo volvieran los nervios, que de nuevo una extraña sensación de inestabilidad se apoderase de mí. Inestabilidad e inseguridad.

¿Y si estaba allí? Pensé tratando de no mostrar gesto alguno que me delatase. ¿Y si aquel día Rachel también había sido invitada a la fiesta como aquella noche? ¿Y si de nuevo el destino volvía a llevarnos a esa situación? Encontrarme con ella a solas era algo que me gustaba, que me divertía y, por qué no decirlo, me hacía un poco más feliz. Pero hacerlo rodeada de gente y de mi propio novio no entraba dentro de mis planes, porque era consciente de no saber disimular como debía. Porque Robert desconocía por completo mi historia con ella, es más, por no saber ni siquiera sabía que fui capaz de hacer algo que jamás antes había hecho con una chica, y que solo me apeteció hacer con ella.

Lógicamente ella lo recordaba, pero por alguna extraña razón tampoco lo había mencionado en las veces que nos habíamos reencontrado en aquella semana. Aunque también es cierto que las situaciones no fueron las más adecuadas, que en los momentos en los que volvimos a encontrarnos ni siquiera habíamos tenido tiempo para mucho más que el simple saludo, por lo tanto, poco o nada podía hacer para sacar conclusiones.

Lo único que debía importarme en aquel instante era darle una buena impresión a Jesse, y verme de la mano de Robert tendría que ayudarme a ello en el caso de que el dichoso libro no lo hiciera. Así que armándome de paciencia me olvidé de Rachel, de las estrellas, de nuestra historia y me centré únicamente en caer bien a mis nuevos compañeros.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó al ver como mantenía la rigidez frente a la puerta tras pulsar el timbre.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—No, solo… Bueno, solo quiero causar buena impresión —musité tratando de relajar mi espalda.

—Cielo, solo es una fiesta de cumpleaños, y Jesse es un buen tipo. A menos que haya cambiado mucho, cosa que dudo.

—No solo quiero causarle buena impresión a él, te recuerdo que también van a estar mis nuevos compañeros y…—Silencio. El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la breve charla que manteníamos, y ambos esperamos pacientes al ver cómo tras ella aparecía un hombre alto, repeinado y con un par de minúsculas gafas que le daban un aire sofisticado, junto al traje de chaqueta negro que vestía completamente impoluto y una palomita roja anudada en su cuello.

—Buenos días, señores.

—Hola— balbuceó Robert—. Ella es Quinn Fabray y yo soy Robert Marshall. Venimos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jesse St. James.

—Bienvenidos —le interrumpió regalándonos una media sonrisa—. Pasen por favor, les estábamos esperando —añadió con una caballerosidad que nos sorprendió.

Yo no pude evitar mirar de soslayo a Robert y me aferré su brazo buscando algo de apoyo mientras nos adentrábamos en la que debía ser la fiesta del año, como eran conocidas las fiestas de cumpleaños de Jesse.

Estaban tan equivocadas.

Ya la apariencia y elegancia del hombre que nos permitió el paso al interior de la mansión, nos puso en sobre aviso de que lo que no esperaba allí dentro poco o nada tenía que ver con lo que ya conocíamos, pero cuando llegamos al salón principal, o al menos donde estaba el mayor grueso de invitados, supimos con firmeza que aquella fiesta era especial, y que poco o nada tenía que ver con lo que ya conocíamos. Y no solo por la estancia, por el lujo que desprendía aquel enorme salón y probablemente el resto de la casa, sino por cómo iban vestidos los invitados, y por cómo se disponían en pequeños grupos mientras hablaban, reían y bebían en finas copas de cristal mientras el hilo musical amenizaba el ambiente con una melodía casi inaudible, pero que sabías que estaba ahí.

Robert me miró de reojo. Por suerte habíamos acertado en la vestimenta y ambos estábamos acorde con la situación. Él con uno de sus tantos trajes de chaqueta que solía utilizar casi a diario para trabajar, y yo con un vestido gris a juego con su corbata, elegante pero sencillo, sin que llamase demasiado la atención, pero tampoco pasase completamente desapercibido. Aquel vestido lo eligió exclusivamente mi hermana para mi propia cena de cumpleaños junto a mi familia, y lógicamente, como era habitual en ella, no falló en la elección.

—Avisaré al señor de vuestra presencia —dijo el remilgado que nos había abierto la puerta, y que por cómo se expresaba y movía, parecía ser uno de esos mayordomos que solo los ricos podían permitirse. A mí su forma de hablar y de dirigirse a nosotros, me hizo recordar a uno de esos caballeros medievales de las novelas.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Robert segundos antes de ver como se alejaba de nosotros, y justo cuando yo sentía como las miradas en los diferentes corrillos comenzaban a percatarse de nuestra presencia. Algo que detestaba, no así mi querido novio, que en ese momento se sintió como tanto deseaba; Importante y orgulloso. Aunque no reconociera a ninguno de los que allí se habían reunido. A él no le importaba en absoluto. En ese aspecto era como mi hermana; Deseaba ser siempre el centro de todas las miradas, y disfrutaba cuando así sucedía.

Es por eso por lo que nunca llegó a congeniar con mis antiguos compañeros de Harper Collin. Para ellos era uno más, un chico de Denver que trataba de adaptarse a una ciudad como aquella, y que apenas lograba destacar porque, muy a su pesar y al mío también, carecía de talento alguno. Eso le molestaba y le fastidiaba, tanto que empezó a excusarse con la estúpida idea de que lo trataban con indiferencia, para no acompañarme a ninguna de las reuniones, citas o cenas que solíamos tener eventualmente en la editorial. Detestaba no ser especial para los demás, por eso nada más entrar en el salón, su pecho comenzó a llenarse de orgullo al ver que como mis futuros compañeros no dudaban en regalarle esa expectación que tanto le gustaba crear.

Todo lo contrario a lo que yo deseaba. No por él, sino por mí.

Odiaba con todas mis fuerzas ser el centro de atención. Las continuas miradas, los extraños cuchicheos que lograba detectar, aunque no pudiese escuchar lo que decían, cualquier cosa que me expusiera de aquella forma llegaba a provocarme una intensa presión en el pecho que me incitaba a apartarme del resto y pasar todo lo desapercibida que pudiese. De hecho, si no llega a ser por la rápida aparición de mi jefe probablemente lo habría hecho, o tal vez habría salido corriendo de aquel majestuoso salón como si el diablo me llevase.

Lo peor es que la presencia de Jesse no supuso ningún alivio ni mucho menos. Es más, hizo que las miradas se convirtiesen en murmullos que yo sentía sobre mí misma, y no hubiese absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera la imponente figura de la mujer griega, o eso intuí, del enorme cuadro que presidía la estancia, que no centrara su atención sobre nosotros. Y con razón.

—¡Madame Quinn Fabray! ¡Había empezado a creer que no me regalarías tu presencia en…! Un momento… —Su voz, alta y sonora se escuchó muy a mi pesar en todos los rincones de la enorme sala, o incluso de la mansión, desde que apareció por una de las puertas que parecían dar un jardín trasero, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Robert y el silencio lo invadió. En realidad, fue la sorpresa, o tal vez la incredulidad— No… Dime que no —añadió avanzando con grandes zancadas hacia nosotros. Yo sonreí forzada y noté como Robert hacia lo mismo a mi lado, pero con más naturalidad—. ¿Robert Marshall?

—El mismo —le escuché decir a él segundos antes de tenerlo frente a nosotros—. Veo que aún me recuerdas.

—Pero… ¡Tío! —exclamó completamente sorprendido, y provocando de que nuevo hubiese más miradas sobre nosotros—. ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de ti? Quarterback de los Weasels desde el 2004 al 2006. Mi jodido capitán de futbol… —Añadió justo cuando se fundían en un afectuoso abrazo repleto de golpes en la espalda que yo llegué a temer. Por suerte Robert sacaba rendimiento máximo de sus continuas visitas al gimnasio y podía soportar tal multitud de esas cariñosas palmadas que suelen darse los hombres, porque de no haber sido así habría acabado con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De hecho, temí cuando llegase mi momento de saludarlo tras ver la afectividad que mostraba. Por suerte supo calibrar a tiempo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no nos vemos?

—Pues… Unos cinco años —respondió Robert tras recomponerse—, y estoy aquí porque me has invitado con ella —me miró a mí.

—¿Con ella? Un momento… ¡No! No me jodas, ¿Es tu novio? —me preguntó a mí completamente sorprendido.

—Lo es.

—Pero… No me lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? —replicó alzando el brazo por encima de los hombros de mi novio—Este hombretón que ves aquí ha sido mi capitán en el equipo de futbol del instituto, y un gran compañero y amigo… ¿No lo sabias?

—Sí, sí que lo sabía.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Que conste que yo le dije que lo hiciera —intervino Robert logrando que el escrutinio de Jesse se centrara solo en mí.

—¿No has querido decírmelo? —me preguntó extrañado y yo sonreí para darle naturalidad a la situación.

—Pensé que podría influenciarte de alguna manera a la hora de decidir si querías o no que trabajase para ti. Obviamente, tenía pensado decírtelo… Pero cuando ya no hubiera forma de que eso influyese en tu decisión.

—No… No me lo puedo creer —musitó buscando la aprobación de Robert mientras apartaba el brazo de su hombro—. ¿De verdad pensabas que me iba a influenciar a la hora de contratarte? Pero si tienes un curriculum espectacular, y ya te dije que tenía muy buenas referencias tuyas.

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta la idea de…

—Ya, ya sé lo que sucede —me interrumpió dando un paso hacia mí, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Robert que simplemente se limitaba a sonreír satisfecho por la bienvenida que le había regalado—. Eres una trabajadora nata que busca el reconocimiento por el talento, por el esfuerzo que pones en tu trabajo, y no quieres que nada externo se interponga en ello. ¿No es cierto?

—Más o menos… Me gusta que me conozcan por lo que hago, no por quien soy —respondí sin ser consciente de que aquella sentencia podría haberle resultado maliciosa.

Jesse St. James había sido un afortunado de la vida. Su padre, un reconocido productor musical le había dado todo cuanto quería y deseaba, y muestra de ello eran las desorbitadas fiestas que solía celebrar en su adolescencia. Todo aquel que lo conocía, lo hacía por su familia, por el apellido que portaba que a bueno seguro le habría abierto muchísimas puertas.

También confieso que no dudaba de la capacidad que pudiese tener para dirigir como dirigía una editorial, pero no me cabía la menor duda de que no habría llegado hasta allí tan pronto sin la ayuda de su propio padre. Por suerte, mi comentario no le resultó hiriente, o al menos no pude ver resquicio alguno de molestia en su rostro. Todo lo contrario. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, además de una sonrisa arrebatadora, algo que seguía intacto en él, me regaló una mirada repleta de cordialidad y dulzura segundos antes de como buen caballero, tomar mi mano y saludarme con afecto. Nada que ver al abrazo destroza costillas que le regaló a Robert, sin duda.

—Me parece genial que tengas esa mentalidad. Y por eso estaba deseando que trabajases con nosotros. Por cierto, estás bellísima —añadió mirando de soslayo y de manera divertida a Robert, que mantuvo la compostura con soltura—Hacéis una pareja encantadora.

—Gracias, Jesse…

—Me alegra mucho teneros aquí, y a ti… Tío, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. Ahora no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil.

—Ni me apetece librarme —musitó Robert—. Por cierto, Quinn te ha querido traer un regalo de cumpleaños —añadió señalando el paquete que yo seguía portando, y del que incluso me había llegado a olvidar.

—¿Regalo de cumpleaños? —repitió Jesse buscándome con la mirada, y yo se lo ofrecí portando una enorme sonrisa— No… No. ¿Por qué?

—Porque es tu cumpleaños.

—Pero no era necesario. Quinn, te invité para que conocieras a los chicos, para que os divirtierais un poco. No tenías que traer regalo alguno.

—Él insistió —le repliqué señalando a Robert, y logrando que por algunos segundos Jesse se quedase completamente bloqueado, mirándonos a ambos continuamente y sin saber si aceptar o no el regalo. Supuse que por educación debía hacerlo, y no estaba equivocada—. Solo es un detalle, ni siquiera estoy segura de que te vaya a gustar —le dije cuando vi como ya se centraba en el paquete y lo observaba curioso. Tan curioso que empezó a confundirme.

Jesse observó el papel que envolvía el libro, y segundos más tarde desviaba su mirada hacia a mí, con una leve sonrisa incrédula que no supe descifrar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Robert.

—¿De dónde lo has comprado? ¿Hypatia Bookstore?

—Eh… Sí. ¿La conoces?

—Demasiado —musitó sonriente justo cuando desviaba su mirada por encima de mis hombros—. Y apuesto a que ella más aún —añadió levantando su mano para hacer un gesto a alguien que yo no pude ver, hasta que me giré, por supuesto.

Cuando lo hice no supe si estaba allí o en un sueño. Y mi sonrisa, esa que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado afianzar en mi cara se desvaneció por completo, al igual que lo hizo la suya cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos. Lo cierto es que no sé por qué me sorprendí. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a aquellos encuentros.

—Cielo, ven… Te voy a presentar a unos amigos —la voz de Jesse sonó como si estuviese bajo el agua. Completamente turbia, sin nitidez alguna para mí, y supe entonces que había vuelto a entrar en esa extraña dimensión que solía aparecer cuando nos encontrábamos. Miento, solo lo pude vivir en los últimos encuentros, no recordaba tal sensación en los primeros.

Supuse que ella también estaba en shock al verme allí, al menos su rostro confuso y un tanto desencajado bien lo demostraba. Rachel no tardó en llegar hasta nosotros y rodeándonos intencionadamente, justo por el lado de Robert, se colocó junto a Jesse, que no paraba de sonreírle mientras la miraba embelesado.

Algo lógico de hecho. Su vestido rojo y las curvas que marcaba con él no pasaban desapercibidas para nadie, ni siquiera para mí, de hecho, no pude evitar rememorar una escena en mi mente que llegó a ruborizarme. E incluso Robert tuvo que recomponerse cuando la vio y recordó que yo estaba a su lado. Me resultó imposible recriminarle la actitud. Era imposible no sucumbir a ella, ni a su sonrisa. Porque nada más plantarse frente a nosotros recuperó la sonrisa. O, mejor dicho, la forzó.

—Mira, él es Robert Marshall, un antiguo compañero de instituto y buen amigo —anunció señalando a mi novio, que rápidamente le ofreció la mano para saludarla y ésta le correspondió de igual manera, ampliando su sonrisa aún más si cabía—. Y ella es Quinn Fabray, la nueva ilustradora de la editorial. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que habíamos hecho un fichaje de lujo? Pues es ella…

—Oh… Así que ella es la talentosa dibujante que te va a hacer famoso en el mundo entero. ¿No? —musitó sorprendiéndonos, tanto a Robert como a mí, porque Jesse lo único que hizo fue soltar una carcajada que terminó contagiándonos—. Me temo que no es necesario que me la presentes —añadió tras lanzarme la mano para saludarme. La izquierda, porque la derecha la tenía vendada. Yo, lógicamente, no dudé en aceptarla sin poder evitar mantener la tensión.

—Supongo que lo dices porque tú le has vendido este libro, ¿no? —dijo Jesse mostrándole el regalo.

—Pues no, no le he vendido ese libro, pero si ha visitado la librería en alguna ocasión. ¿Verdad? —respondió dirigiéndose de nuevo a mí. Yo no pude más que asentir forzando la sonrisa—¿Has vuelto cuando yo no estaba?

—Eh… Sí, bueno, hemos ido hace apenas una hora —le dije tras ver como esta vez, no había fingido no conocerme. Aunque fuera excusándose para ello con la librería—. Tu compañera me dijo que no trabajabas el sábado.

—No, no suelo ir a menos que haya algo importante que hacer —respondió ella—, podrías haberme avisado y habría estado allí. Recuerdo que le di mi teléfono a tu hermana —añadió logrando que el calor de la vergüenza se apoderase de mis mejillas al recordar tal hecho. No, no solo le entregó su número a Frannie, sino que también me lo dio a mí y no fui capaz de recordar que lo tenía allí, en mi propio bolso.

Sé que no lo hizo como reprimenda, pero sin duda, recordarme ese detalle en ese preciso instante tuvo una doble intención que yo supe percibir, pero no descifrar.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para una próxima vez —le dije reaccionando a tiempo.

—Genial, estaré encantada de asesorarte sobre libros, aunque no necesitas demasiada ayuda por lo que veo —desviando la mirada hacia el libro—. Buena elección.

—Gracias.

—Si es muy buena elección, aunque me temo que quien lo va a leer es ella —intervino Jesse divertido—. A veces me pregunto de dónde saca tiempo suficiente para leer todo lo que lee, y tener vida. En serio, Rachel es toda una devoradora de libros. Sin embargo, yo, prefiero dormir.

—Me gusta tener la mente distraída —dijo ella regresando la mirada hacia mí, y yo sin motivo alguno volví a quedarme bloqueada mirándola y sonriéndole. Y digo sin motivo alguno porque el comentario no había sido gracioso, por mucho que Jesse lo entonase como tal, pero no pude evitarlo. No puede evitar sonreírle como si no hubiera nadie más en aquel salón, reflejando con la misma un patetismo del que fui plenamente consciente. Y si no llega a ser por la inesperada llegada del mayordomo, no habría dejado de sonreírle de aquella manera ni de mirarla en toda la tarde.

—Disculpe señora, pero la señorita Hills necesita de su presencia en la cocina de manera urgente —le dijo tras pedirnos permiso para hablar.

—Oh Dios, ok… Voy en seguida —masculló Rachel segundos antes de volver a centrarse en nosotros—. Disculpadme, pero por lo visto no saben qué aperitivos van antes y cuáles después —musitó recuperando la sonrisa—. Necesitan a una astrónoma con master en astrofísica y devoradora de libros que sepa darle indicaciones y solucionar problemas de esa índole —bromeó y yo volví a reír, aunque esa vez me acompañaron tanto Robert como Jesse, y los tres asentimos mientras se disculpaba por tener que apartarse.

Los nervios seguían presentes, pero por alguna extraña razón había logrado serenarme con su presencia, a pesar de mi ridícula actitud con la sonrisa permanente y mirándola sin pestañear, ignorando incluso a mi propio novio.

Y eso no era normal. Ni normal ni habitual en nuestros encuentros, al menos no en los que habíamos tenido en aquella semana. Siempre que nos veíamos, una de las dos se quedaba completamente bloqueada, nos mirábamos con algo de vergüenza, aunque no hubiera nada que lo provocase, y terminábamos excusándonos con cualquier cosa para evitar alargar la escena y alejarnos sin más.

Pero en aquel momento hubo algo que cambió en nosotras, al menos en mí. Aquel encuentro fue completamente diferente, mucho más ameno, probablemente porque ambas sabíamos que tarde o temprano íbamos a volver a encontrarnos y simplemente esperábamos que eso sucediera.

Lógicamente, yo no esperaba bajo ningún concepto que fuese la chica de Jesse, pero tampoco le di demasiada importancia a ello. Al menos no hasta aquel preciso momento. Me bastó volver a la conversación para acabar con aquella tranquilidad.

—Es encantadora —le escuché decir a Robert—.Y lo cierto es que me resulta familiar su cara.

—Bueno, es probable que la hayas visto en algún lugar. A Rachel le encanta salir a pasear y suele utilizar la bicicleta a menudo.

—Ya… O tal vez sea por ti —replicó Robert mirándome—. No tenía ni idea de que la conocieras.

—La conocí está semana con Frannie —expliqué tratando de resultar natural—. Fuimos a la librería y estaba allí. Nos atendió muy bien.

—Rachel es muy buena aconsejando libros. Ha encontrado una segunda profesión en eso.

—¿Ha dicho que es astrónoma? —añadió Robert curioso— ¿O he entendido mal?

— Lo es.

—Curioso. Nunca antes había conocido a una mujer… Quiero decir, a una chica como ella y que fuese… O sea… Los científicos nunca han tenido fama de ser muy… No sé…

—¿Sexys? ¿Jodidamente sensuales? —le replicó él y yo noté como el rubor en Robert se hacía tan evidente que incluso a mi perjudicó.

—No, bueno sí… Quiero decir, no es que quiera ofenderte, pero es muy guapa y normalmente…

—Querido amigo, que digas que mi esposa es guapa y jodidamente sexy, no me ofende en absoluto. Todo lo contrario… Me encanta.

—¿Tu, tu esposa? —balbuceó él aún preso por los nervios, como si estuviese leyendo mi propio pensamiento. Yo me había quedado completamente en shock al escucharlo, y no precisamente por el alud de comentarios agradables hacia el físico de Rachel, algo más que evidente, sino por la información que acababa de recibir. Que Rachel estuviese casada no entraba dentro de mis planes, que lo estuviese con el que iba a ser mi jefe, no me iba a traer nada bueno. De eso estaba completamente convencida.

—Claro, Rachel es mi mujer… ¿Quién pensabas que era?

—Tu chica… No, no tenía ni idea de que te hubieras casado.

—Felizmente casado, amigo mío —apuntilló Jesse volviendo a lanzar el brazo sobre el hombro de Robert que seguía sorprendido, aunque no tanto como yo lo estaba—. Como comprenderás, no iba a dejar escapar a una chica así… Y tú también deberías ponerte las pilas. Apuesto a que a Quinn no le iban a faltar candidatos —añadió regalándome una media sonrisa traviesa que me descompuso. Por suerte, Jesse parecía no ser consciente de lo que todo aquello me estaba provocando, y no por los halagos precisamente, sino por el lio monumental que empezaba a generarse en mi cabeza.

—Lo sé… Soy, soy muy consciente de ello —musitó mi chico, aunque yo ni siquiera le presté atención.

—Así me gusta. Hay que cuidarlas como se merecen. Por cierto… Empieza a hacer calor aquí dentro. ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos al jardín? Allí tenemos la bebida y algo de comida. Además, el ambiente es más divertido.

—Somos tus invitados así que iremos donde tú nos digas —respondió Robert segundos antes de mirarme—, ¿verdad, cielo?

—Eh… Sí, si claro… Pero antes, Jesse —me dirigí a él, y lo hice porque realmente necesitaba alejarme unos minutos y tomar algo de aire. O tal vez serenarme de alguna manera para tratar de asimilar toda aquella información—, ¿puedo utilizar el baño?

—Por supuesto… No me tienes que preguntar eso, estás en tu casa.

—Ya, pero en mi casa sé dónde está el baño —repliqué y ambos volvieron a reír

—Cierto, no he sido buen anfitrión. Mira, justo en aquel pasillo, es la tercera puerta a la izquierda, y si está ocupado no esperes —se giró hacia el lado opuesto—, sube al piso superior. La primera puerta a la derecha es otro baño, aunque ese solo para la familia y los buenos amigos como vosotros —volvió a mirar a Robert.

—Perfecto. Probaré con el de todos los invitados —le dije.

—Te espero aquí —musitó Robert, pero yo negué.

—No, no es necesario. Salid al jardín, ahora os busco.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, claro que sí. Salid.

—De acuerdo. No tardes mucho.

—No, no lo haré —le dije antes de emprender mi camino hacia el pasillo que aparecía justo detrás de nosotros, y que supuestamente me llevaba al baño que utilizaban para los invitados. Lo cierto es que a juzgar por la enorme casa estaba convencida de que había más de uno y de dos baños, pero supuse que no todos deberían estar disponibles para los visitantes.

Y aquel, el que parecía estar predispuesto para tal cosa, tampoco lo estaba. No sé si Jesse sabía de antemano que iba a estar ocupado cuando llegase a hasta la puerta, y por eso me indicó la situación del otro para no tener que esperar. Pero si lo dijo por pura casualidad, no pudo estar más acertado.

Después de aguardar un par de minutos en el pasillo a que la dichosa puerta se abriese, no me lo pensé y decidí ascender por las escaleras dispuesta a utilizar el segundo de los baños, haciendo caso de las indicaciones de Jesse. Y lo cierto es que ni siquiera tenía pensamientos de utilizarlo como tal está estipulado que se utilice un baño. Lo único que pretendía era alejarme de la continua tensión que sentía, primero por la fiesta y tener que entablar conversación con mi jefe y mis nuevos compañeros, y segundo por la aparición estelar, nunca mejor dicho, de la chica de las estrellas. De Rachel.

Aquella última información recibida acerca de su matrimonio con Jesse llegó a provocarme un desconcierto mayor del que había tenido en los anteriores encuentros. De hecho, no solo me sorprendió, sino que por alguna extraña razón me dolió. Me dolió y no estaba dispuesta a que eso sucediera. Por ese mismo motivo me colé en el interior de aquel baño, que, a diferencia del otro, si estaba disponible.

No me costó demasiado encontrarlo. Apenas me tuve que desviar varios metros de las escaleras cuando llegué a la planta superior, y una amplia salita me daba la bienvenida. Un pequeño sofá junto a una mesita me volvía a recordar que aquello era una mansión, y cuando entré en el baño más aún. Era enorme, y estaba tan bien y perfectamente decorado que sentí que podría vivir allí mismo, que aquel podría ser perfectamente mi apartamento. Bueno, tal vez exagero un poco, pero la sensación de limpieza, la amplitud y la calidez que había en aquella estancia me hicieron perder más aún la cabeza. Y eso ya era complicado.

Por suerte no iba a utilizar el váter, porque de haberlo tenido que utilizar me había dado miedo de ensuciarlo. Hasta ese punto llegaba la pulcritud del mismo. Lo único que sí me permití el lujo de mancillar de alguna manera, fue el lavabo tras abrir el grifo y mojar mis manos bajo él.

Ya que me resultaba imposible mojar mi cara para despejarme como lo necesitaba, y no estropear mi maquillaje por supuesto, opté por llevar a cabo aquel gesto mientras me miraba fijamente en el espejo por pura inercia, como si aquello me aclarase las ideas y me ayudase a serenar mi mente hablándome a mí misma, sin utilizar siquiera mi voz. Simplemente me miraba, llenaba mis pulmones de aire para vaciarlos por completo, y relajaba mi cuello con sutiles y suaves movimientos mientras me convencía a mí misma que no pasaba nada, que era lógico y normal que Rachel estuviese con alguien al igual que yo lo estaba. Que habían pasado cinco años y eso era mucho tiempo, demasiado de hecho, como para lamentarme por algo que ni siquiera debía preocuparme.

No sé cuantos minutos estuve allí metida, pero hasta que no sentí que recobraba de nuevo la calma y me sentía preparada para fingir que nada de lo que me iba a encontrar en la fiesta me preocupaba de alguna forma, no salí del baño. Y menos mal que me tomé mi tiempo para llegar a ese estado. De no haberlo hecho habría sucumbido de nuevo a los nervios o a la ridícula actitud que solía tener cuando me encontraba con ella.

Ni siquiera tuve que buscarla.

Cuando abrí la puerta y me dispuse a regresar a la salita o recibidor de aquella planta, la vi sentada en el coqueto sofá mirándose las uñas de sus manos. Por suerte reaccioné bien, y no salí corriendo o empecé a reír como idiota cuando me miró.

—Hey…—musité y ella se levantó rápidamente al tiempo que alisaba la falda de su vestido.

—Hola… Estaba, estaba esperándote.

—¿A mí? Lo, lo siento, he tardado mucho, pero estaba…

—No, no estaba esperando a que salieras para yo entrar, solo… Bueno, solo te esperaba a ti —me interrumpió con algo de dudas—. Jesse me dijo que estabas aquí.

—Eh… Sí, bueno él me dijo que subiera si el baño de abajo estaba ocupado, y como lo estaba.

—Me parece perfecto. Estás en tu casa.

—Gracias. Eh… Bonita casa, por cierto.

—Gracias.

—De nada… Me, me ha sorprendido mucho verte aquí, y eso que ya debería estar acostumbrada a nuestros encuentros.

—Sí, bueno, la verdad es que tienes razón. Después de habernos visto en tantas situaciones, no debería sorprendernos algo como esto.

—¿A ti también te ha sorprendido?

—Por supuesto. Jesse lleva dos semanas hablando de la nueva ilustradora, de lo talentosa que era, de lo encantado que estaba de poder ampliar el equipo…

—¿Y no te había dicho mi nombre?

—No, de hecho, no suelo darle demasiada importancia cuando se pone así… Es bastante intenso —musitó regalándome una indecisa sonrisa que llenó de ternura—. Eh… Y precisamente de eso quería hablarte… Por eso he subido a buscarte a solas.

—Oh, pues… Dime.

—Verás, Sheli… Quinn… Yo, yo, bueno me alegra mucho verte aquí. Como ya te he dicho no solo no tenía ni idea de que fueses a trabajar en la editorial, sino que tampoco esperaba tenerte aquí, en mi casa.

—Bueno, yo tampoco sabía que estabas relacionada con Jesse, de hecho, te habría avisado de haberlo sabido, te lo aseguro.

—No, bueno… No hay problema alguno con que estés aquí, por si es lo que estás pensando. Todo lo contrario, Quinn. Después de la sorpresa, me he alegrado mucho de ver que eres tú, pero… Lo cierto es que quiero pedirte disculpas si he podido decir algo que te haya molestado.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero al hecho de decir delante de tu chico que te conocía.

—¿Qué? No, por favor, no tienes que disculparte por eso —le dije acercándome un poco más a ella. A pesar de la situación pude notar como todo en mí seguía en calma, y empecé a sospechar que esa tensión que solía acusarme cuando me encontraba con ella, era solo cuando había alguien más presente. Cuando estábamos a solas me sentía bien, incluso segura de mí misma. Algo poco habitual, de hecho—. No has dicho nada malo, solo la verdad.

—La verdad a medias —apuntilló ella.

—Sí, bueno, pero tampoco es importante, ni es algo que me haya molestado. No veo por qué pueda serlo.

—No sé, pero como las otras veces que nos hemos encontrado con tu hermana, hemos fingido no conocernos, pensé que te habría podido sentar mal. No ha sido mi intención, simplemente he tratado de reaccionar rápido. Cuando he visto el papel que envolvía el regalo que le has traído a Jesse supe que rápidamente podía relacionarnos y simplemente me he adelantado a ello. No pretendía nada más.

—No, no tienes por qué preocuparte, te lo aseguro. Además, tampoco hay motivos para esconder que nos conocíamos. ¿No? Quiero decir, ambas… Ambas estuvimos en una fiesta de Jesse hace cinco años —dije, y conforme iba haciéndolo comencé a arrepentirme. Recordar esa noche y la que vino después no era la mejor de las opciones para relajarme—.Y yo, bueno yo te hice ese tatuaje —añadí tratando de no darle importancia.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón, yo simplemente pensé que no querrías por algún motivo y me limité a guardar silencio. Pero lo cierto es que creo que deberíamos guardar para nosotras esos detalles, ya… Ya sabes, los otros encuentros. Más que nada porque iba a resultar un tanto extraño que digamos que sí nos conocíamos, después de haber… ¿No sé si me entiendes? —musitó dejando en el aire la cuestión, y yo asentí rápidamente— Además, Jesse…

—¿No sabe nada?

—No, ni creo que deba saber… Al menos por ahora. Quiero decir, él sabe algunas cosas, pero no todas, entonces es un poco complicado. No quiero que, por culpa de cualquier comentario, tengas que vivir una situación incómoda o tal vez…

—No te preocupes —la interrumpí viendo cómo iba liándose más y más por culpa de esa verborrea casi inaudita que tan tierna la hacía y que tanto empezaba a gustarme—. Creo que tienes razón. Lo mejor será seguir así. Nos, nos hemos conocido esta semana en la librería.

—Eso es —susurró bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

—Todo bien, Rachel. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Gracias —volvió a mirarme, y vi como algo la estaba haciendo dudar, o tal vez era una lucha mental que lograba traspasar el gesto de su cara. No lo sé, pero lo cierto es que me llenó de ternura e hizo que mi confianza se afianzara, dejando atrás los patéticos nervios.

—¿Sabes? —fui yo quien rompió el silencio evitando que la escena se volviera un tanto incomoda— Creo… Creo que lo que deberíamos hacer un día de estos es quedar, no sé… Tomar un café, hablar, conocernos un poco y poder llegar a un acuerdo sobre lo que debemos o no debemos mencionar.

—¿Tú crees?

—No sé, hace cuánto que nos conocemos, siete… ocho años...

—Siete cumplidos, ocho si lo contamos científicamente —dijo ella dejándome en blanco, y más confusa que un caracol en una noria—. Físicamente ya estamos viviendo el octavo año desde que nos conocimos. El 18 de Diciembre se cumplen ocho años, a partir de entonces empezaremos a vivir el noveno… Es, bueno… Recuerda que soy científica —añadió tras ser consciente de como yo había empezado a reír. Y no lo hice por burlarme de ella sino porque ciertamente la ternura me estaba invadiendo al verla explicarse de aquella manera, como si estuviese pidiendo perdón por ser mucho más inteligente que yo, por ir más allá en sus conocimientos.

—Entiendo, por eso digo que creo que deberíamos quedar y hablar. No me gusta saber de ti solo a cuenta gotas, y mucho menos quiero quedarme con las ganas de conocerte mejor y saber qué ha sido de nuestras vidas. Y ahora que casi vamos a ser vecinas pues…

—¿Vecinas?

—Eh… Sí, bueno supongo que, dentro de algunas semanas, pero sí. El otro día, cuando nos encontramos en la calle y te caíste con la bicicleta… Estaba viendo la que va a ser mi nueva casa.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Y por cierto veo que la caída si fue más grave de lo que dejaste entrever —le dije fijándome en su mano, pero ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente.

—No pasará más de tres o cuatro días así. Solo fue el golpe.

—Bueno, pues ya viste como se puso mi hermana… Más te vale hacerle caso, porque si vuelve a verte en bicicleta sin protección alguna, será capaz de perseguirte y recriminártelo hasta que aprendas la lección.

—Lo, lo tendré en cuenta, te lo aseguro —musitó sonriéndome, siendo consciente de mi sentido del humor. Algo que pocas o muy pocas personas lograban distinguir, y que siempre me llevaba a continuos malentendidos. Tal vez porque el tono con el que decía las cosas nunca se asociaba a la intención que tenía al decirlas.

Un suplicio para mí que Rachel parecía entender, al menos hasta ese instante, y que yo agradecí sin duda.

—Entonces… ¿Te parece bien que quedemos algún día?

—Por supuesto. No, no tengo mucha relación con gente de Denver, y por supuesto quedar para tomarnos un café o algo será un placer. Me encantaría de hecho. Ya, ya tienes mi teléfono así que cuando te apetezca…

—Genial.

—Sí, genial…—repitió justo cuando volvíamos a las andadas, cuando los titubeos se apoderaban de nuestras palabras y las sonrisas idiotas de nuestras caras. Por suerte, o tal vez no porque ello significó el final del único momento que íbamos a tener a solas a lo largo de toda la tarde, nos interrumpieron. Y lo hizo de nuevo aquel hombre mitad mayordomo mitad caballero medieval que parecía encargarse de tenerla ocupada en todo momento. Ni siquiera terminó de subir las escaleras cuando Rachel lo vio, y se acercó hasta la barandilla para atenderle.

—Señora, están preparando el cóctel y no saben sin deben servirlo ya o esperar —le dijo y Rachel bufó resignada.

—Ok. Voy en seguida —le respondió un momento antes de girarse de nuevo hacia a mí—. Lo, lo siento, pero realmente no saben o mejor dicho no quieren hacer nada si no les indicas o al menos les estás vigilando. Jesse es bastante meticuloso con esas cosas y… Bueno, debo atenderlo para evitar que…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones. Ve, no los dejes a la deriva. Yo también tengo que regresar con Robert antes de que empiece a preocuparse, y estoy convencida de que ya estará preguntándose donde diablos me he metido.

—Bien… ¿Vamos entonces? —me indicó a que la acompañase escaleras abajo, y fue justo en ese preciso instante cuando pude ver perfectamente el tatuaje en su hombro gracias al bonito vestido sin mangas que llevaba, y que en más de una ocasión me hizo que la mirase de pies a cabeza— Robert y tú hacéis una pareja encantadora. ¿Os vais a quedar hasta el final de la fiesta? —me preguntó sin dejar de sonreírme, cuando ya ambas empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

—No, no puedo. Tengo una cena familiar esta noche.

—¿El cumpleaños de tu cuñado? —dijo y yo la miré sorprendida— No me mires así, te prometo que no te estoy espiando —soltó divertida—. Tu hermana lo dijo cuándo fue buscando el libro. Lo necesitaba para este día, así que…

—Oh, vaya… Buena memoria —musité más tranquila al ver que había sido culpa de la bocazas de mi hermana. No solo no me gustaba ser el centro de atención del mundo, sino que tampoco me gustaba nada que supiesen de mí y mi vida. Tal vez por eso mis amigos se contaban con los dedos de la mano

—Soy de ciencias. Debo tener buena memoria —me replicó sin perder la gracia.

—Cierto… Y sí, respondiendo a tu pregunta, precisamente vamos a cenar por su cumpleaños y también porque es su aniversario de bodas.

—Ajam… Espero que te diviertas. Veo que, aunque los años pasen, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al hecho de que celebres los cumpleaños de los demás, pero no el tuyo —dijo volviendo a sorprenderme. De hecho, incluso me detuve un par de escalones antes de llegar al salón. Ella se giró para mirarme tras avisar al mayordomo que seguía insistiéndole y presionándola para que fuese urgentemente hacia la cocina—. Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

—¿Recuerdas eso? —balbuceé más sorprendida aún y ella sonrió.

—Quinn. Soy capaz de recordar las estrellas de decenas de constelaciones, sus coordenadas, los años luz a los que están… ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de eso?

—No creo que sea tan importante como…

—Recuerdo muchas cosas de ti. Más de las que probablemente tú recuerdes de mí —añadió y yo guardé silencio. Y lo hice porque de nuevo volví a verla a ella, a la misma chica que se despidió de mí prometiéndome un par de cervezas tras hacerle el tatuaje. La misma chica que me trazó una constelación en la palma de la mano. La misma chica que me hizo sonreír cuando más miedo tenía a dar un simple paso hacia adelante, la misma que me llevó a una locura que yo jamás imaginé.

Era increíble como lograba conservar tantos recuerdos y conocer tanto a una persona a la que apenas había visto en cuatro o cinco ocasiones, y con la que compartí una noche en la que ni siquiera nos dijimos nada. Pero allí estaban, y se reproducían en mi cabeza como si apenas hubiese pasado el tiempo. Y lo mejor y más fascinante de todo es que también estaban en ella— Feliz Cumpleaños —añadió sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero no del alud de recuerdos que seguían colapsando mi mente. De hecho, tuve esa sensación de _Deja Vú_ al oír aquel feliz cumpleaños justamente allí, en las escaleras de la casa de Jesse, aunque no fuese la misma que entonces, y celebrando su propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Solo hubo una pequeña pero abismal diferencia de lo que hicimos cinco años atrás. Aquel día no fui yo la que se alejó de ella llevándome el sabor de sus labios y el orgullo de seguir manteniendo mi nombre en secreto. Aquel día fue ella la que se alejó de mí portando una sonrisa, pero era otro el que disfrutaba de sus besos.


	8. Chapter 8

Sábado 18 diciembre 2010

Los Ángeles

Rachel Berry

8

¿Nunca habéis tenido esa sensación de que vuestra vida se convierte en un ir y venir sobre una cuerda floja? Una cuerda en la que o eres valiente y sigues caminando hacia adelante sin mirar atrás, o abandonas, tiras la toalla y caes al vacío dejando todo aquello por lo que una vez soñaste. Todo aquello que una vez prometiste cumplir y que tanto bien te hace.

Yo aquel fin de semana no solo confirmé que mi camino se volvía inestable, sino que además noté como la altitud de mi cuerda subía tanto, que si me caía estaba convencida de que nunca más podría levantarme, que el golpe me dejaba prácticamente muerta. Por eso la noche del sábado al domingo, cuando no había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar, ya que mi futuro estaba en manos de otros, decidí apartar los malos presagios y permitir que mi cuerpo y mi mente viajasen por primera vez sin la pesada carga de la responsabilidad, esa que me hacía sopesar continuamente cada momento de mi vida, cada paso que debía dar.

Y lo hice no solo por evitar convertirme en una amargada o disfrutar antes de que la cuerda me lanzase al suelo, sino porque el lugar en el que estaba también me incitaba a ello; Una mega ciudad, la segunda de los Estados Unidos, un lugar en el que los sueños han de convertirse, una ciudad con una diversidad tan grande en la que el aburrimiento de no debía existir.

Los Ángeles.

Allí no existe ni el aburrimiento ni el dilema de seguir luchando por tus sueños o abandonar tu camino. No es una ciudad para dejarse vencer, como tampoco lo es para dejar de luchar. Allí no solo salen victoriosos los actores, los cantantes o artistas. Allí no solo se ruedan películas o se hacen súper producciones mundiales. En aquella mega ciudad también tienen cabida la gente como yo, que ni cantamos, ni actuamos ni firmamos autógrafos, pero si rozamos las estrellas.

Una simple llamada. Una simple respuesta. Un sí o un no. Un porcentaje. Una puntuación. De eso dependía mi futuro. De unas pautas establecidas que dictan si eres buena o no en lo que haces, si estás o no capacitada para ser lo que siempre soñaste ser. Unas reglas que tenía que acatar para llevar a cabo un máster de dos años, y que tendría que llevarme al punto de partida de mi carrera profesional.

Cuando algo tan importante depende de otros y no de una misma, poco o nada puedes hacer más que dejar que lo que tenga que pasar, pasase. Y no lamentarte continuamente, como se habían aficionado a hacer alguno de mis compañeros.

Aquel día ya iba bien servida de lamentos, y no solo porque mi futuro no estaba en mis manos, sino porque que además tenía que soportar la pena que me aturdía por ser la primera vez en mi vida que pasaba mi cumpleaños lejos de mi familia. Lejos de mi madre, de mis hermanos o primos. Lejos de mi tío Clarke y su tarta de queso y arándanos. Lejos de Oklahoma y lejos de Denver. De hecho, ni siquiera podía disfrutar con las divertidas conversaciones por mensajes con Jesse, quien se había encargado de animarme y alentarme en los últimos meses, justo desde el día en el que logró sonsacarme mi número de teléfono en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

Lamentos que tenía que apartar, o al menos camuflar para poder disfrutar de aquella noche de sábado del único fin de semana que tuve libre de estudios desde hacía meses.

Era joven, estaba en una ciudad como Los Ángeles y tenía amigos con los que divertirme, amigos que eran compañeros que al igual que yo habían puesto su futuro en manos del profesor Donovan, quien debía elegir cuáles de los proyectos presentados optaban a la beca para realizar el master en una de las mejores universidades del país, y del mundo.

No podía hacer otra cosa más que divertirme de una vez. Porque lo necesitaba, porque me lo merecía, sin duda.

Gerome, Franklin, Peter, Helen, Cate y yo salimos a visitar la ciudad aquel sábado, comimos en una hamburguesería cerca de Santa Mónica, paseamos por el Boulevard de la Fama y terminamos cenando en el barrio chino antes de regresar al hotel, volvernos a duchar y prepararnos para salir a bailar y beber, bueno yo no, pero los chicos estaban dispuestos a acabar con las provisiones de alcohol del primer pub al que llegásemos. Y después de recorrer algunos de los más conocidos, y de los menos caros, por supuesto, decidimos que la mejor opción para terminar el día sin tener que ignorar más tiempo la responsabilidad que solíamos tener los estudiantes de ciencias, era asaltar la discoteca del hotel, que a pesar de no ser lo más "cool" de la ciudad, tampoco estaba tan mal.

Buena música para bailar, por supuesto, gente joven gracias a la cercanía del campus de la UCLA, y risas, muchas risas gracias a los estragos que el alcohol empezaba a hacer en mis compañeros.

No en mí. Obviamente.

Aquel día decidí no ser tan responsable pero tampoco fui estúpida. Tenía muy bien calibrada la cantidad de alcohol que mi cuerpo podía soportar sin entrar en esa fase desagradable de perder la consciencia, o tener que visitar el baño continuamente.

No necesitaba emborracharme para divertirme, de hecho, me reí mucho más estando en plenas facultades que perjudicada por el alcohol. Y bailé, bailé tanto que llegó un momento en el que los pies dejaron de formar parte de mi anatomía, o al menos esa era la sensación que tenía al no sentirlos. Y por supuesto canté a puro grito, entre la multitud que también bailaba y que ni siquiera podía oírme por culpa de los decibelios del local. Y fue esa combinación, la de cantar, bailar y ser responsable con el alcohol, lo que llegó a hacer que aquella noche, a pesar de las circunstancias, recibiera mi regalo de cumpleaños. Probablemente el más especial y sorprendente de cuantos he recibido.

Me anclé en la barra después de lograr que dos tipos que me duplicaban en tamaño me dejasen un pequeño hueco, una vez que logré deshacerme del intenso y desesperante trato afectivo que me estaba regalando Gerome mientras bailábamos, y llamé la atención de una de las camareras que apenas daban abasto detrás de la barra. Y fue en ese instante, justo después de pedirle la última copa que entraría en mi cuerpo aquella noche, cuando la vi.

Apenas fue un instante, de hecho, mis ojos pasaron por ella sin detenerse hasta que la información llegó a mi cerebro. Un microsegundo después volví hacia el lugar entre el barullo que se arremolinaba alrededor de la barra, justo en el lado opuesto en el que yo estaba, para confirmar que no había sido una ilusión óptica.

Estaba allí, eran sus ojos y me miraba sin pestañear. Eran sus labios, y me sonreía mientras acercaba el vaso que sostenía con su mano a ellos. Era su pelo, aunque mucho más corto de lo que lo tenía la última vez que la vi, hacía apenas 6 meses atrás. Era ella y estaba allí frente a mí, y yo como por arte de magia dejé de escuchar la música, dejé de sentir la presencia de la gente, de las luces y de todo lo que hubiese a mi alrededor. Solo la veía a ella, y ella me miraba a mí.

Supuse que sonreí, aunque no estoy segura de ello, y así permanecimos por unos cuantos minutos más. No sé cuántos, pero estoy convencida de que fueron muchos. Tantos que mi ausencia hizo que tanto Helen como Cate vinieran en mi búsqueda para arrastrarme con ellas.

—¡Vamos Rachel! ¡Vamos a bailar! —Fue la voz estridente de Cate a unos 200 decibelios en mi oído lo que me hizo apartar la mirada de Sheilak— ¡Vamos!

—Eh… Estoy, estoy cansada —me excusé recuperando la normalidad—. Id vosotras.

—¡Vamos! No seas aburrida, nos lo estábamos pasando genial, y ya tienes tu copa —esgrimió Helen tirando de mi brazo, pero yo permanecí firme.

—Id vosotras, de verdad. Voy a quedarme aquí a tomarme esta copa y luego os acompaño.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, no me pasa nada, solo quiero recuperar un poco el aliento.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió Cate y yo asentí recuperando la sonrisa, siendo consciente de como los ojos galácticos de Sheliak seguían clavados en mí— Está bien, pero en cuanto te tomes esa copa, te vienes a bailar —sentenció segundos antes de tomar a Helen y arrastrarla de nuevo hacia la pista de baile, sin ser consciente de que en realidad me estaba liberando por completo.

Fue curioso, porque en aquel mismo instante y tras volver a sentir la música, alguien cantaba algo acerca de volver a ser libre, de sentirte libre, de ser más fuerte de lo que nunca antes había sido. Yo lo fui. Fui tan fuerte que cuando volví a buscar a Sheliak, logré mantenerle la mirada y la sonrisa que seguía regalándome. Y nos volvimos a mirar por algunos minutos más empezando a ser verdaderamente conscientes de nuestro cuarto encuentro oficial, y yo por supuesto, asimilando que una vez más había sido en un día especial.

Fue ella la que me invitó a que me acercara, y ni siquiera me hizo gesto alguno. Simplemente bajó la mirada sin dejar de sonreír, noté como dejaba escapar un suspiro con algo de incredulidad, y volvía a mí mordiéndose el labio. Sí, tal vez esa sucesión de gestos no era un llamamiento, ni mucho menos, pero yo quise creer que era así. Y lo hice.

Me adueñé de la copa y recorrí todo el largo de la barra de aquella discoteca para llegar hasta su posición, y aunque por algunos momentos la perdí de vista por culpa de la gente, ella no parecía haberlo hecho. Al menos eso intuí cuando llegué frente a ella y ya me estaba esperando, sin perder su hueco en la barra por supuesto.

Ni siquiera nos dijimos hola. Sheliak volvió a bajar la mirada aún incrédula, y cuando di el último paso hacia ella no dudó en acercarse a mi oído para dejarme completamente sin palabras.

—Por un momento pensé que había fallado con mi técnica para volverte loca y tenía que ser yo quien se acercara —me dijo a escasos centímetros de mi oído, envolviéndome con un perfume tan embriagador que incluso me hizo temblar. O tal vez fueron sus palabras—. Pero ahora veo que no. Has venido a mí. No has podido resistirte —añadió permitiéndome que volviera a ver sus ojos, y la traviesa sonrisa que se adueñaba de sus labios.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que negar repetidamente sin poder evitar contagiarme de su sonrisa. Nuestro duelo de miradas a través de la barra no era más que un juego para ella tras nuestro último encuentro, y me lo dio a entender en aquel preciso instante.

—No lo niegues —la escuché decir, o mejor dicho pude leer en sus labios por culpa de la música.

—No, no lo niego —le dije reaccionando—, pero te confieso que si he venido, es porque me estabas suplicando que lo hiciera.

Una sonrisa aún más amplia se escapó de ella junto a un nuevo mordisco en sus labios que me descompuso. Me descompuso porque hasta ese mismo instante no fui plenamente consciente de lo terriblemente hermosa que estaba aquella noche. De cómo su pelo, que casi apenas llegaba a rozar sus hombros, lucía completamente salvaje. De cómo las transparencias de su blusa negra dejaban entrever su ropa interior del mismo color. De cómo sus labios de un rojo intenso parecían más traviesos de lo que nunca fueron, y de cómo sus ojos vivos y brillantes como siempre, lograban provocarme un calor que ascendía por mi cuello, e iba a parar directamente hacia mis mejillas. Un rubor que a buen seguro se dejó notar cuando la vi acercarse de nuevo hacia mí para hablarme, y ser consciente de cómo sus intenciones no eran otras más que las de saludarme con un beso que yo no esperaba ni por asomo.

—Me alegra volver a verte, Rachel —me dijo sin apartarse de mi oído, cuando yo trataba de no caer presa del temblor de piernas que me provocó aquel saludo—. Aunque jamás imaginé hacerlo aquí —añadió apartándose lentamente, buscando en mis ojos la respuesta.

La bocanada de aire que tomé me ayudó a recuperar la voz.

—Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí, pero supongo que lo mío es más extraño. ¿Sigues en San Francisco?

—Así es. He venido con unos compañeros a una conferencia —dijo lanzando una mirada hacia el fondo de la discoteca, donde un grupo bastante amplio de chicos y chicas hablaban, bailaban y bebían—. Bueno, en realidad nos han obligado a venir en la editorial, y como solo soy una becaria sin voz ni mando, pues aquí estoy.

—¿Tampoco te permiten estar cerca de ellos? —Sheliak sonrió tras mi pregunta, siendo consciente del toque de humor de mi tono.

— En realidad soy yo la que me he alejado de ellos. Nos han invitado a cenar, y ahora tocaba la copa de rigor donde todos empiezan a profesarse cariño y regalarse abrazos, cuando en el trabajo solo te hablan para pedirte que les hagas un par de fotocopias. Así que estaba dispuesta a pagar mi copa y marcharme a mi habitación.

—¿Estás hospedada en este hotel?

—Pues sí. En Harper Collins tampoco se esmeran demasiado. Una noche en un hotel de tres estrellas y poco más —bromeó.

—Bueno, al menos espero que la conferencia haya merecido la pena.

—La conferencia no, pero alejarme de mis compañeros sí, sin duda. No te habría visto de no ser por eso —respondió regalándome un baile de pestañas que me hizo volver a sentir el calor de nuevo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces en Los Ángeles el día de tu cumpleaños?

—¿Sigues recordando mi cumpleaños?

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

—Bueno, no creo que sea un acontecimiento lo suficientemente importante como para que tengas que recordarlo.

—Es un acontecimiento astronómico.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vamos! Al salir a la calle y mirar al cielo me he dado cuenta de que la Luna estaba en Sagitario, que el Sol estaba en Géminis, Venus en Capricornio y Mercurio en… Escorpio, y me he dicho… Hey, hoy es el cumpleaños de Rachel Berry —soltó y yo borré por completo la sonrisa de mi cara. Y no porque estuviese completamente equivocada, sino por el simple hecho de haber recordado algo así—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No me crees? —preguntó divertida.

—No, por supuesto que te creo, que hayas sido capaz de distinguir todas esas posiciones astrales es realmente sorprendente…

—Soy sorprendente, ya lo sé. Si me conocieras un poco más lo sabrías.

—No me cabe duda, pero permíteme que te corrija una cosita.

—¿Corregir? ¿Me he equivocado en algo?

—Pues… Básicamente en todo. La Luna está en Géminis, es el Sol el que está en Sagitario. Venus está en Escorpio y Mercurio en Capricornio.

—¡Genial! No he acertado ni una.

—No, pero es sorprendente que recuerdes todo eso —le dije sin poder evitar reírme al ver como se lamentaba—. Un par de lecciones más, y listo.

—Bueno, supongo que en este caso el orden de los factores tampoco altera el producto. Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

—Lo es.

—Perfecto entonces —volvió a acercarse—. Felicidades, señorita Berry —añadió y me ofreció la copa para brindar. Gesto que yo imité con la mía.

—Gracias

—Por los astros —dijo ella.

—Por los encuentros.

—¿No me vas a decir qué haces en Los Ángeles? —cuestionó tras el sorbo que ambas dimos a nuestras copas, sin dejar de mirarnos un solo segundo.

—Pues… Resulta que tenías razón, me dejaste tan buen recuerdo que me he recorrido todo el estado buscándote. Hasta que te he encontrado.

—Ya, era de esperar —replicó sonriente—. ¿Y qué excusa has utilizado para venir hasta aquí? ¿O le has dicho a todo el mundo que venias buscándome? —añadió dejando que el juego pudiese continuar.

—Me habrían tomado por loca, así que he utilizado una más coherente para mí, ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de hacer un máster en astrofísica?

—Ajam… ¿Lo vas a hacer aquí?

—No lo sé, depende del profesor Donovan. Por lo pronto está valorando todos los proyectos, y el lunes sabré si voy a pasar los dos próximos años de mi vida en Los Ángeles, o por el contrario tengo que conformarme con hacerlo en Oklahoma.

—¿Deseas hacerlo aquí?

—Más que nada en el mundo. Es una oportunidad de oro, y haría prácticas en el Observatorio Griffith. Sería genial.

—Pues ojalá ese tipo, el profesor Donovan sea lo suficientemente listo como para saber que debes estar entre los elegidos.

—Ojalá que así sea —musité agradeciéndole el halago que acababa de regalarme, y un leve silencio nos invadió a pesar del sonido estridente de la música a nuestro alrededor.

—Al menos veo que estás celebrando tu cumpleaños —fue ella quien lo rompió, y lo hizo lanzando una mirada hacia mis compañeras, que seguían bailando en la pista de baile.

—Eh, si bueno… Lo estoy celebrando, aunque ellos no lo saben.

—¿No?

—No, son compañeros, han venido aquí por lo mismo que yo y aunque a algunos los conozco de la facultad, a otros no he tenido el placer de conocerlos antes de hoy. Y, bueno no me gusta hablar de mis cosas con desconocidos… No saben que es mi cumpleaños, ni quiero que lo sepan.

—Vaya, pues por como estabas bailando antes con una de esas chicas, juraría que os conocíais desde pequeñas. Es más, te confieso que incluso he llegado a sentir celos —añadió conteniendo la risa, y evidentemente supe que bromeaba. Pero el hecho de que se hubiese interesado en observarme bailar con Cate y Helen, ya me llenaba de curiosidad—. Eso sí, ahora que acabas de confesar que no le cuentas tus cosas a los desconocidos, y me hablas a mí de ello… Hace que me sienta un poco menos celosa.

El descaro, la sonrisa casi pétrea en su rostro y aquellas ganas de divertirse o bromear conmigo, me demostraban que estaba ante una chica muy diferente de la que había encontrado 6 meses atrás. Y si recordaba los dos primeros encuentros, ya sí que había diferencia. Eso me gustaba, me gustaba y mucho porque me iba demostrando paulatinamente una extraña confianza que ya empezaba a generarse entre nosotras. Una confianza mutua, por supuesto, y que hacía que nuestras conversaciones fuesen cada vez más cómplices, tanto que incluso sabíamos cómo hablarnos y utilizar las bromas en los momentos adecuados. O tal vez era que por ella corría más alcohol que por mí, y por eso se mostraba tan distendida. No lo sé, solo sé que empecé a disfrutar mucho de esa versión de mi querida Sheliak.

—¿Así que celosa? —le dije antes de dar un sorbo completamente forzado a mi copa. Había empezado a coquetear con ella y ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo un solo segundo.

—¿Tengo que preocuparme?

—Pues… No sé, a menos que quieras bailar conmigo y así evitas que ellas sigan acaparando mi presencia.

—¿En la pista?

—¿Dónde si no?

—No, no gracias. Hay mucha gente, y llevo tantas horas de pie que me resultaría imposible estar ahí por más de cinco minutos. Por eso estoy aquí, utilizando la barra como apoyo —sonrió divertida.

—Pensé que estabas aquí para librarte de tus compañeros, como has dicho.

—Eso era al principio, cuando te he visto bailando en la pista he pensado que era el mejor lugar en el que estar —volvió a bromear, pero yo no pude tomarlo como broma y volví a ruborizarme—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Voy a tener razón al final?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Decías que yo no aceptaba cumplidos de chicas, y por lo que veo tú tampoco los asimilas sin más.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te has ruborizado.

—¿Y? Mi conclusión no era esa, mi conclusión era que tú no asimilabas halagos de chicas porque tenías miedo de que pudiese gustarte. A mí no me importa que una chica me diga algo bonito, es más… Me gusta.

—¿Te gusta?

—Un dulce nunca amarga. No veo por qué deba molestarme.

—O sea, que ya lo tienes completamente claro. Ya eres consciente de tu bisexualidad. ¿No?

—Soy consciente de lo que quiero, puedo y deseo hacer cuando me apetezca y la situación lo merezca —solté casi sin pensar, y noté como Sheliak tragaba con dificultad sin dejar de mirarme—. No soy ni bisexual, ni homosexual, ni heterosexual, ni cualquiera otra condición que exista, querida chica de ojos estelares, soy Rachel Berry… Nada más —añadí provocándole más aún de lo que ya había logrado provocar, porque hasta ese instante no logré tener la situación completamente controlada. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente me miraba sin sonreír, sin gesticular o cualquier cosa que me regalase alguna información de lo que pasaba por su mente. Solo me miraba, y eso me confundía—. Así que… Puesto que aún crees que cualquier chica puede caer rendida a tus encantos, y no tú a los de ellas… No me va a quedar más remedio que volver a bailar con mis compañeras. Lo siento por tus celos, pero ya veo que es una buena manera de que me prestes atención.

—¿De verdad me estás diciendo esto? Veo que, a pesar de cumplir años, sigues siendo muy inocente.

—Es lo que me das a entender, aunque… Te confieso que hay algo que no consigo comprender.

—¿Por qué diablos no ponen música Country? —cuestionó y yo no pude contener la carcajada. Había vuelto a hablar, pero lo hacía aún con la confusión merodeando por su rostro, y también con algo de orgullo tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, tanto que volvió a bromear para tratar de dejar a un lado la tensión que parecía apoderarse de ella.

—No, bueno… Eso tampoco lo comprendo, pero hay otra cosa que me llama la atención.

—¿El qué? —se interesó y yo no dudé en acercarme lo suficiente como para que nuestras mejillas llegasen a rozarse.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés celosa si la que se supone que está loca por ti soy yo? —le dije y por primera vez en nuestros cuatro encuentros, logré que se ruborizara por completo. Y me gustó.

—Supongo que me lo tengo merecido, por bocazas —fueron sus únicas palabras antes de dar un sorbo a su copa. Un sorbo que a punto estuvo de acabarla—. Pero puedes estar tranquila, no… No estoy celosa, de hecho, me ha alegrado mucho verte ahí bailando. Lo haces muy bien.

—Mmmm… ¿Has bebido mucho?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te noto más divertida que las otras veces, y encima halagas mi manera de bailar… Eso no puede ser normal en alguien que sea consciente de lo que dice —bromeé y ella no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

—Yo siempre soy divertida, lo que pasa es que no nos conocemos lo suficiente para que lo sepas. Y si digo que bailas bien, es porque lo he visto, aunque pienses que no he hecho otra cosa en toda la noche…

—Ok… Pues, gracias… Supongo.

—De nada —musitó y de nuevo el silencio. De nuevo las miradas y la media sonrisa, aunque esta vez con un matiz tan diferente que empecé a preocuparme. Lógicamente no era una preocupación por algo que fuese a ir mal, sino porque además de ser consciente de cómo me había dejado llevar y había empezado a coquetear con ella sin siquiera pensarlo, también me percaté de como ella, a pesar de seguir jugando, había cambiado de actitud y se mostraba un tanto más seria, más confusa o tal vez preocupada, y después de los pequeños enfrentamientos que mantuvimos en los encuentros anteriores respecto a ese tema, no quise jugármela y acabar mal aquel—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? Sólo estaba bromeando.

—No, no sucede nada, eso solo que realmente me sorprende tu actitud conmigo.

Sonrió. Bajó la mirada mientras se mordía los labios, y volvió a beber de su copa antes de regresar a mí. Pero esa vez lo hizo con el gesto serio, aparcando la sonrisa de nuevo de su rostro.

—¿Estás bien de veras? Quiero creer que ya me conoces un poco y que lo que digo, no lo digo con malas intenciones. ¿Por qué te sorprende mi actitud?

—Sé que no lo haces con malas intenciones y sí… Estoy bien. No, no estoy borracha, por si lo piensas… Lo cierto es que quiero pedirte disculpas, y no sé cómo hacerlo…

—¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?

—Por lo que hice en nuestro último encuentro —soltó y yo noté como el calor que antes me había estado acusando, se convertía en frío por mi espalda—. No soy quien para ir besando a nadie y mucho menos a modo de juego. Supongo por tu actitud conmigo que no te ofendiste ni mucho menos, pero lo cierto es que cuando te he visto ni siquiera me atrevía a acercarme a ti por miedo a alguna reacción mala.

—¿De verdad que estabas pensando en eso?

—Pues sí, aquel día me dejé llevar sin pensar en lo que tú podrías estar pensando, o cuales eran las circunstancias de tu vida en aquel instante, y lo siento. He pensado muchos días en ello, y la verdad es que no estoy orgullosa.

—Pues no pienses más. Solo fue un beso dentro de un juego que te salió muy bien —le dije y ella me miró curiosa—. Me demostraste que no tenías miedo alguno a que alguna chica te dijese cosas bonitas, y también que tu mente es abierta, el beso bien lo demostró. Y eso no me puede ofender nunca. Tenías razón, me dejaste muy buen sabor de… Bueno, un buen recuerdo —concluí cuando los graves de una nueva canción que empezaba a sonar me obligaron a guardar silencio, aunque podría haberme acercado aún más a ella. Pero decidí guardar un poco la distancia para poder seguir escrutando sus gestos. Y fue esa decisión la que me llevó a ver como Sheliak desviaba la mirada sobre mis hombros y alzaba sus cejas a modo de sorpresa. La inercia por seguir sus ojos hizo que me girase para comprobar como Gerome nos miraba desde el otro lado de la barra.

—Creo que alguien te busca —escuché a escasos centímetros de mi oído, por cómo se estrelló su aliento sobre mi piel decidí seguir mirando hacia Gerome, y no jugarme el tipo a tan corta distancia de sus labios.

Y menos mal que no lo hice.

Sheliak tenía razón, Gerome, después de mirarnos por algunos segundos se decidió a acercarse directamente hacia nosotras, probablemente para llevarme de nuevo con el resto de chicos y seguir bailando en la pista, pero de haberme girado hacia mi acompañante en aquel instante se habría encontrado una escena que a buen seguro no esperaba. Porque ella se mantuvo tan cerca de mí, que podía sentir no solo su aliento en mi cuello, sino que también notaba su cuerpo tras de mí, y su mano que se posó en mi espalda con tanta delicadeza que el extraño frío volvió a ascender por mi espina dorsal.

—Te dejo que disfrutes de su compañía —añadió justo cuando Gerome ya empezaba a acercarse y me sonreía como si se fuese el mayor conquistador de la historia. Obviamente no lo era, y mucho menos conmigo, y por supuesto no iba a permitir que lo intentara con Sheliak. Por eso mismo no dudé en ser valiente y girarme hacia ella, evitando que se alejase de mí como parecía pretender.

Ahí, en ese preciso instante empezó mi locura, y mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—No es necesario, viene a buscarme, pero yo no voy a ir —le dije y ella me miró curiosa—. Estoy cansada de esta música, y de tanta gente. Voy a despedirme de mis compañeros, pero no quiero despedirme de ti aún.

—Honestamente, no pretendía despedirme de ti, a menos que lo quisieras por supuesto.

—¿Ah no? ¿Quieres seguir hablando conmigo?

—No quiero que este encuentro acabe tan pronto —me dijo de nuevo completamente pegada a mi oído—. Me da igual si quieres hablar, mirarme desde la otra parte de la barra o… Celebrar tu cumpleaños con tus compañeras sin que lo sepan, pero no te voy a decir adiós aún. Me niego a que te marches sin hablarme de las estrellas.

Lo admito. En ese instante me quedé completamente en shock, pero no por lo que me dijo, que ya de por sí era bastante tentador, sino por como lo dijo. Por el tono sensual que había utilizado para hacerme aquella propuesta, y por cómo se apartó de mí regalándome de nuevo una leve pero intensa caricia en la espalda, justo cuando Gerome aparecía en escena.

Ni siquiera lo miré. Mi vista la siguió a ella para ver cómo se acercaba a sus compañeros, mientras el mío había empezado a hablarme. Y ni siquiera lo escuché. Cogí mi copa, e intuyendo que me había invitado a bailar, lo seguí hasta que llegamos donde estaban el resto. Obviamente, no le quité la vista de encima a Sheliak.

Apenas dejé que pasasen cinco minutos en los que nos buscábamos continuamente con la mirada. Me bastó ver como ella me localizaba por décima vez en aquel transcurso de tiempo, para actuar como lo hice, para sentir un extraño fuego que pude asociar a la más pura y absoluta de las excitaciones y el deseo de alargar aquel encuentro tal y como me había sugerido.

Me fui hacia ella permitiendo que pudiese verme en todo momento, para que pudiese excusarse con sus compañeros si es que así lo deseaba, y no dejé que nada ni nadie se interpusiese en mi camino completamente decidida. No me supuso ninguna sorpresa ver como tímidamente se apartaba de ellos sin dejar de mirarme, ni tampoco notar como parecía ponerse nerviosa ante mi inminente llegada, y probablemente, no saber lo que pretendía. De hecho, no me sonrió hasta que no estuve frente a ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hablarle y que me escuchase perfectamente, aunque el sonido de la música se interpusiese una y otra vez entre ella y mi voz.

—¿Bailas conmigo? —le dije justo cuando se acercaba a mí para que pudiese hablarle lo más cerca posible al oído. La diferencia de estatura entre las dos la obligaba a ello.

—¿Bailar? Te he dicho que me dolían los pies.

—¿Y? ¿Qué más da? Solo es bailar un rato, una canción… Te puedo hablar de las estrellas mientras.

—Lo siento —se negó conteniendo la sonrisa—. Si bailo contigo, tendría que bailar con otros compañeros a los que he rechazado. No quiero que me guarden rencor en la editorial.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamé utilizando el viejo truco de no escuchar nada para obligarla a que se acercara más, sin embargo, Sheliak no parecía dispuesta a ello, o mejor dicho tenía una opción mucho mejor— ¡No me he enterado! ¿Qué has dicho? —insistí antes de notar como me tomaba del brazo y tiraba de mí hasta apartarme del barullo de gente que nos rodeaba. Me llevó justo a uno de los laterales del local, donde a pesar de seguir estando abarrotado de gente la música parecía tener menos fuerza, o esa era mi percepción.

—¿Me escuchas ahora? —me preguntó acercándose lo suficiente de nuevo como para permitir que esa vez no solo pudiese percibir su perfume, sino que también me dejase sentir sus labios casi rozando mi oreja.

—Perfectamente.

—Ok… ¿Y quieres que te repita por qué no puedo bailar ahí además de porque me duelen los pies?

—Si —solté sabiendo que aquello la obligaba a seguir tan cerca de mí como lo estaba en aquel momento.

—Tengo unos compañeros bastante… Especiales. Llevo toda la noche rechazando a dos de ellos, y si me ven bailando contigo, te aseguro que no me dejaran respirar. No quiero tener que ser grosera con ellos. Tal vez en otra ocasión podremos bailar juntas.

—¿En otra ocasión? ¿Nos veremos en otra ocasión?

—¿Lo dudas? —musitó divertida.

—No quiero dudarlo, pero esto ya se empieza a poner intenso. ¿No crees?

—¿Intenso? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Bueno, ya son tres veces las que nos hemos encontrado, con ésta cuatro… Y ni siquiera sé tu nombre. Al menos podrías…

—¿Quieres saber cómo me llamo?

—Sería un bonito detalle por tu parte que me lo dijeras. No me gustaría marcharme de aquí habiendo desaprovechado de nuevo otra ocasión por saber tu nombre, y ya que me niegas el baile… Creo que me lo merezco, ¿No?

—¿Lo mereces? ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber mi nombre? Es más divertido así, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, es cierto que tiene su gracia, pero realmente me gustaría saberlo… Ya sabes, por si escribo mi biografía algún día —le bromeé y ella lo supo entender a la perfección. Pero no cedió. De hecho, no hizo otra cosa más que tentarme, y eso fue mi perdición.

—Ok, te diré mi nombre…—Susurró permitiéndome que pudiese leer al menos sus labios, aunque esa opción dejó de tener sentido cuando vi como de nuevo se acercaba a mi oído tras alzar su brazo sobre mis hombros y atraerme hacia ella con más intensidad— Sheliak…

—No me jodas —murmuré al escucharla, y aunque ella lo tomó como una respuesta resignada a su cabezonería, en realidad no fue más que una expresión tratando de describir el escalofrío que me recorrió de pies a cabeza al percibir su voz—. No… ¿No me lo vas a decir? —la cuestioné a duras penas por evitar que se apartase de mí.

Ella sonrió, se quedó mirándome a escasos centímetros de mi rostro y aún con su brazo sobre mis hombros para evitar que me alejase de ella sin más. Como si eso estuviese dentro de mis planes.

—Te diré mi nombre a cambio de algo.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—No lo sé. Eso depende de ti —soltó segundos antes de bañar sus labios con el resto que quedaba en su copa.

—¿Depende de mí?

—Yo te doy mi nombre. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me das?

—¿Yo? —balbuceé tratando de descifrar la doble intención de sus palabras, porque era evidente que existía. Fue curioso, porque aquella chica era pésima tratando de ocultar lo que pensaba en cada momento que la tenías frente a frente, pero en aquel instante no fui capaz de percibir lo que me estaba pidiendo, o, mejor dicho, no quise creerlo.

—No hay nadie más aquí que me pueda dar lo que me gustaría recibir, más que tú —respondió segundos antes de que el silencio nos invadiese. Y sí, el silencio, a pesar de la música que seguía sonando, a pesar del barullo de la gente que bailaba o hablaba a nuestro alrededor, a pesar del repiqueteo de dudas, conjeturas y pensamientos que hacían de mi cabeza una caja de resonancia. Un silencio provocado por sus ojos, por la intensa mirada que me regalaba y como era capaz de hablarme sin palabras.

No lo pude evitar. Sentí un fuego prenderse en mi estómago y cuando quise darme cuenta, lo notaba sobre mis labios. Y me lancé sobre ella sin siquiera asegurarme de que mis compañeros no eran testigos directos de osadía. Me lancé sobre sus labios tratando de calmar los míos, y saciando ese deseo me había estado tentando desde el primer momento en el que la divisé en la barra. La besé, y para mi sorpresa, ella me respondió como nunca antes lo habría imaginado.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba envuelta en uno de esos besos en los que no percibes nada de lo que hay a tu alrededor, y simplemente te dejas llevar por la calidez, por ese bienestar que sientes cuando besas a alguien que deseas. Fue notar como sus manos se anclaban en mi cintura y me atraían hacia ella, y supe que había acertado de pleno en mis predicciones, que ella lo deseaba igual o incluso más que yo, y por supuesto que lo estaba disfrutando. Mucho de hecho. Tanto que tuve que ser yo la que pusiera aire entre nosotras, y lo hice meramente por la necesidad de poder respirar mientras mi pecho trataba de recuperar el compás natural para no caer desmayada al suelo.

No sé si fue la mejor de las opciones. Encontrarme con sus ojos a tan escasa distancia y tras habernos besado como lo hicimos, no fue demasiado tranquilizador, precisamente. Y mucho menos cuando leí sus labios, porque aún seguía completamente sorda, dentro de esa burbuja que no me permitía escuchar ruido alguno a mí alrededor.

—Tengo que despedirme de mis compañeros —soltó y yo palidecí—. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo —apuntilló segundos antes de que sus manos dejasen de acariciar mi cintura, y comenzara a separarse de mí para dejarme allí completamente petrificada, entendiendo perfectamente lo que acababa de decirme, pero sin llegar a querer creérmelo por completo. De hecho, si no llega a ser porque vi como realmente se acercaba a su grupo de compañeros, que ni siquiera parecían haberse percatado de su ausencia, no pude reaccionar como lo hice.

Aún podía sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los míos cuando logré enfrentarme a Cate y Helen, que al igual que los compañeros de Sheliak, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que lo que acababa de sucederme. Solo sé que cuando quise darme cuenta, Franklyn me entregaba una copa que yo no supe rechazar, y me invitaba a bailar de nuevo con ellos. Obviamente, lo hice, pero lo hice sin moverme, simplemente dejándome llegar hasta uno extremo de la pista mientras mi cabeza buscaba excusas suficientes para escaparme de ellos. Por suerte fui lo suficientemente rápida, sobre todo al descubrir como Sheliak, de nuevo, volvía a seguir me con la mirada y a esperar mi señal. O eso supuse.

No lo dudé. De repente, aunque dije que ya venía molestándome desde hacía rato, un repentino dolor de cabeza fue la excusa perfecta que me invitaba a acabar con la fiesta, y a regresar a mi habitación para descansar y estar en plenas facultades al día siguiente. Supuse que mi credibilidad, como buena estudiante de ciencias, no daba opción a replica alguna por parte de mis compañeros, que, aunque insistieron más de lo que yo esperaba, me dieron la oportunidad de escaparme de ellos sin que pudiesen intuir lo que realmente pretendía hacer.

Recuperé mi bolso, que incomprensiblemente había estado colgado del brazo de Peter durante casi toda la noche, y emprendí mi trayecto hacia el exterior de la discoteca buscándola con la mirada continuamente, y esperando que ella, después de volver a entablar conversación con sus compañeros, no tardase demasiado en devolvérmela.

Lo hizo cuando ya casi estaba a punto de salir y creía que se había olvidado de mí. Fue una estupidez pensar eso, en cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo, a pesar de la gente y la escasa luz del local, sus labios volvieron a caer presos de un seductor mordisco que me hizo perder por completo la cabeza, más de lo que ya había llegado a perder, y a devolverme un vago recuerdo de su sabor que hizo que un grito ensordecedor estallase en mi cabeza, presa de los nervios que irremediablemente, volvían a mí.

Nervios que no fueron impedimento alguno para lograr salir de la discoteca, y me dispuse a alejarme de allí en dirección al hall de recepción, para luego tomar el ascensor que me llevaba hasta la séptima planta, justo donde estaba mi habitación. Donde justamente pretendía llegar. Pero lo hice con lentitud, con paso lento y mirando continuamente hacia atrás, suplicando porque hubiese recibido bien mis señales para que al igual que yo, abandonase la discoteca cuanto antes. Lógicamente me tuve que detener frente al ascensor, y aguardar allí varios minutos hasta que por fin la vi aparecer por el hall, mirándome como si no me hubiera perdido de vista en ningún momento. No pulsé el botón del ascensor hasta que llegó junto a mí, y curiosamente, cuando lo hizo ni siquiera me habló. Aguardó detrás, con el semblante sereno pero una intensidad en su mirada que podía traspasarme por completo, de hecho, podía notarla incluso sin siquiera mirarla. Y lo más extraño y a la vez excitante de aquel momento no fue eso, sino cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y una señora de pelo completamente blanco y un abrigo de piel nos permitió el paso hacia el interior.

Sheliak se colocó en uno de los extremos tras seguirme, y yo, justo en el opuesto, me centré en pulsar el botón que nos llevaba hacia la más absoluta y pura de las locuras. Porque en aquel instante ya era consciente de lo que estábamos haciendo, de lo que suponía aquel juego de miradas insinuantes y su petición de despedirme de mis compañeros. Ambas lo éramos. Ambas sabíamos que aquello nos llevaba a un punto en el que nunca antes habíamos estado, y mucho menos imaginado, y aun así seguíamos adelante.

Ella en silencio, con una media sonrisa arrebatadora y regalándome miradas que lograban ruborizarme. Yo en silencio también, por supuesto, pero con miles de voces en mi cabeza que me gritaban _qué diablos estaba haciendo_, y que nunca terminé de responder.

Noté como se paraba detrás de mí cuando me dispuse a abrir la puerta de la habitación, y solo entonces escuché su voz.

—¿Tienes novio? —me preguntó descolocándome por completo. Yo me giré hacia ella tras dejar que la puerta se fuese abriendo por la inercia.

—No —respondí con total y absoluta honestidad—. ¿Y tú?

—No. Y tampoco quiero relaciones —soltó sin dejar de mirarme, hablándome más con sus ojos que con las palabras. Obviamente yo lo entendí perfectamente, y aunque aquella leve conversación podría dar para mucho más, yo tampoco quería alargarla. Sheliak solo quería dejar las cosas claras antes de que pudiera pasar cualquier cosa, y a mí me gustó que lo hiciera de aquella forma.

—Yo tampoco —le dije logrando que sus labios formasen una leve sonrisa—Al menos no es algo que esté en mis planes. Lo único que me interesa ahora mismo en mi vida es en lograr la beca, nada más.

—¿Nada más?

—Bueno… Tal vez celebrar mi cumpleaños.

—Perfecto —susurró tras humedecerse los labios con sutileza—. Tengo algo para ti —añadió y yo desconectado por completo la parte racional de mi cerebro, la invité a entrar en mi habitación tras apartarme levemente de la puerta.

Lo admito, el simple hecho de pasar junto a mí para colarse en el interior hizo que de nuevo mis piernas temblasen, y el rastro de perfume que dejó tras ella logró lo inimaginable en mí. Podía sentir mi pulso tronando en mi pecho, y me encantaba. Me fascinaba llegar a ese extremo de excitación sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que iba a suceder en los siguientes minutos.

Porque Sheliak seguía siendo una desconocida, porque aquella chica quería pasar más tiempo conmigo y yo me moría de ganas por pasarlo con ella. Porque aquella situación parecía una de esas veces en las que la vida suele mostrarte que estás a punto de cometer un error, y aun así decides seguir adelante, aun así, decides correr el riesgo y dejarte llevar.

Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente pretendía Sheliak en aquella noche cálida del 18 de diciembre de 2010 en Los Ángeles, pero sí de lo que yo pretendía. Y no era otra cosa más que la de conocerla un poco más, y tal vez llevarme de regalo otro de sus besos.

Me bastó cerrar la puerta tras de mí para saber que mis deseos se iban a cumplir aquella noche. Me bastó volver a mirarla a los ojos cuando se detuvo frente a mí y para ver como dejaba escapar un suspiro nervioso que yo jamás imaginé en ella. Me bastó verla dar un paso hacia adelante y sentir sus labios, una vez más, sobre los míos para saber que aquella noche conocería a mi querida Sheliak sin hacer uso de las palabras, que iba a recibir un regalo de cumpleaños que jamás imaginé, y que probablemente si nada fallaba, aquella noche alcanzaríamos las estrellas.


	9. Chapter 9

Domingo 7 de junio de 2015

Denver

Rachel Berry

9

Presuponer que Quinn sería tan amable de seguir esperándome con una sonrisa era bastante presuntuoso por mi parte, sobre todo porque yo en su lugar no me tendría tanta consideración. Sin embargo, allí estaba, ocupando sola una mesa mientras el resto aparecían repletas de parejas que cenaban bajo la luz de las estrellas y una vela encendida en el centro de la misma, descubriéndome caminar hacia ella y regalándome esa sonrisa que yo no merecía bajo ningún concepto, de hecho, habría comprendido perfectamente que su rostro mostrase todo lo contrario a aquel gesto tan amable y alentador.

Llegué al fin 30 minutos después de haber atrasado la cita por dos veces en aquella tarde. 30 minutos más tarde de la hora prometida después de que el día anterior en mi propia casa, quedásemos en llevar a cabo nuestra reunión en aquella misma tarde del domingo.

Teníamos mucho de lo que hablar, muchas cosas que aclarar una vez que descubrimos que de nuevo el destino, o los astros, habían vuelto a unirnos y no solo por algunos minutos o una noche. Nuestras vidas iban a estar irremediablemente unidas por una serie de circunstancias que se habían dado sin que apenas fuésemos conscientes de ello, y tratar de solucionar nuestras pequeñas diferencias era esencial para no vernos envueltas en situaciones comprometidas con la gente que nos rodeaba, sobre todo con nuestras parejas.

La mejor muestra de que teníamos que hablar la vivimos durante la fiesta de cumpleaños, y eso que Quinn apenas estuvo un par de horas en mi casa. Fueron tantos los comentarios que de alguna u otra manera nos dejaba en evidencia ante nuestras parejas, que lo más sensato y razonable era lo que estábamos por hacer, y que ella mismo propuso adelantándose a mis pensamientos.

Pensamientos que en aquel preciso instante estuvieron a punto de perderse por culpa de sus ojos, de su presencia al levantarse de su asiento para recibirme. Juro que jamás en mi vida había visto a una mujer tan jodidamente hermosa como lo estaba Quinn en aquella noche, incluso mucho más que la vez en la que caí ante sus encantos.

Su sonrisa fue lo primero en recibirme, pero yo ya llevaba mi discurso rondando por la mente para no parecer tan ridícula como siempre.

—Lo siento, siento muchísimo haber llegado tan tarde, lo siento.

—Buenas noches, Rachel —me dijo sin perder la sonrisa y yo me lamenté de nuevo.

—Buenas, buenas noches, Quinn —balbuceé saludándola con un beso en la mejilla—. Lo siento.

—No tienes nada que sentir, todo está bien. Hace muy buena noche para que te sientas mal por algo que no está al alcance de tus manos.

—Ya, pero me siento mal. No suelo ser impuntual te lo aseguro, es más lo detesto con todas mis fuerzas, pero nos ha pillado un atasco monumental al salir de Gleenwood, y como Jesse siempre apura hasta el último instante pues se nos ha hecho tarde. Y para colmo al llegar a casa he tenido un pequeño problema con la ducha y luego me he tenido que pasar por la librería y… Lo siento de verdad. Lo siento, Quinn.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no tienes que disculparte y mucho menos preocuparte, ¿Ok? Es más, si te venia mal quedar hoy solo tenías que habérmelo dicho y nos veíamos otro día. No sabía que ibas a estar fuera todo el día, si me lo hubieras…

—No, no, yo quería quedar hoy —la interrumpí antes de que su intento por hacerme sentir mejor terminase empeorando mi malestar—. Me apetecía muchísimo, por eso acepté tu petición. Normalmente cuando vamos a visitar a mis suegros regresamos después de comer, de ahí que te asegurase que estaría a una hora adecuada para tomar café juntas, pero hoy ha sido diferente… Primero la comida se ha alargado más de la cuenta, luego el atasco monumental al regresar y después el contratiempo con la ducha.

—Con más razón, debes de estar incluso cansada…Podríamos haberlo dejado para otro día.

—No, tranquila, estoy bien… Solo, solo quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte hecho esperar y atrasar más nuestra cita. Me siento realmente mal por ello.

—No vas a dejar de disculparte hasta que lo acepte. ¿Verdad?

—Mmm no. No me sentiré bien hasta que…

—Ok, ok…—me cortó recuperando la sonrisa mientras invitaba a tomar asiento— Disculpas aceptadas —añadió y yo dudé por algunos segundos—. ¿Qué? ¿Necesitas algo más aparte de mis palabras?

—No, no es eso, es solo que parece que lo dices para que me tranquilice.

—Es que lo digo para que te tranquilices —replicó aún de pie junto a su silla, esperando cortésmente a que yo tomase asiento frente a ella. Y eso hice tras percatarme del detalle. Quinn volvió a sonreír mientras me imitaba—. Aunque si te sientes mejor, puedo sugerirte algún tipo responsabilidad para compensarme por la espera.

—Pídeme lo que quieras, lo haré —solté y el par de segundos en silencio me hizo comprender que no había sido la respuesta más acertada—. Eh… Quiero decir, que…

—Yo he elegido el vino —dijo evitando que hiciera más el ridículo mientras me recomponía en la silla—. En realidad, ha sido el camarero el que me lo ha ofrecido, pero dado que necesitas compensarme por la espera para sentirte mejor, te permito que seas tú quien elija la cena —añadió ofreciéndome la carta que había tenido frente a ella y que supuse había estado leyendo y releyendo durante la espera—. Es tu responsabilidad que hoy cenemos bien.

Volví a dudar, pero esta vez porque no supe distinguir si su gesto denotaba una sutil ironía que no llegaba a captar, o realmente estaba hablando en serio. Si había algo que la hacía especial era su forma de hablar, su manera de expresarse tan educada y formal. Cuando vi como frunció los labios para evitar dejar escapar una carcajada supe que ninguna de las dos opciones era cierta, y que simplemente había encontrado la manera perfecta para quitarse esa responsabilidad.

—Me parece perfecto —le dije aceptando mi rol—Suelo venir a menudo, así que prometo escoger bien… Eso sí, necesito que me digas si tienes alguna preferencia.

—¿Preferencia? —me miró extrañada.

—Sí, ya sabes… Omnívora, vegetariana, fructivora… Vegana.

—Oh, no… Ninguna preferencia, yo como de todo… Y con hambre mucho más —respondió con gracia.

—Ok, veo que mi responsabilidad si está a acorde con mi mala educación por hacerte esperar.

—Con decirte que creo que el camarero ha llegado a pensar que simplemente estaba sentada aquí para oler la comida de las otras mesas por culpa de mis miradas, pues… Sí, tu responsabilidad esta noche es bastante importante. Me muero de hambre.

—Al final me voy a poner más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy —solté inconscientemente mientras ojeaba la carta. Una carta que yo ya conocía a la perfección, puesto que aquel restaurante era uno de los fijos en mis cenas con Jesse—. Creo que sé lo que te puede gustar —añadí sin percatarme del extraño silencio con el que me miraba Quinn—. Algo sano para cenar pero que sacia —concluí buscando la atención del camarero, que para mi sorpresa ya se dirigía hacia nosotras tras haberme visto llegar. Y eso que lo hice por la trasera de aquel restaurante.

Los casi 25 grados que marcaba el termómetro a aquella hora de la noche hacían perfecta la temperatura para una velada como aquella, en una terraza a cielo abierto, en un lugar en el que la comida y el trato era exquisito, y la mejor compañía posible. Aunque para mi Quinn siguiese siendo una completa desconocida.

El ambiente a nuestro alrededor completamente íntimo y tranquilo hacían del lugar el perfecto para una buena cena donde compartir confidencias, aunque en nuestro caso esas confidencias eran puntos básicos para saber lo mínimo la una de la otra. Para conocernos un poco al menos y saber cuál sería nuestra relación, si es que podía llamarse así. No debía olvidar que, a pesar de habernos encontrado unas cuatro veces durante 7 años, no conocíamos detalles básicos y primordiales de nuestras vidas, por no saber, ni siquiera sabía su nombre completo y eso que habíamos compartido incluso cama. Y para eso estábamos allí. Para saber quiénes éramos y qué había sido de nuestras vidas desde los últimos cinco años al menos.

Supuse que acerté en la primera de las pruebas, porque la vi sonreír tras trasladar la comanda al camarero, y eso me alegró.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó tras esperar a que diese mi primer sorbo de vino después de que el camarero llenase mi copa.

—Sí, está muy bueno, aunque no creo que pase de esta copa. He traído el coche, y suficiente he bebido ya a lo largo de todo el día.

—¿Has venido en el Mascerati? —cuestionó curiosa llegando a confundirme. Desconocía por completo que supiera de coches, y mucho menos que me hubiese visto a mí en él.

—Eh… No, claro que no. Traigo uno más pequeño, más acorde conmigo. Y porque era de noche y Jesse ha insistió, porque si no habría venido en bicicleta.

— Ya… En bicicleta. ¿Y la mano?

—La mano bien, gracias —respondí sabiendo que su pregunta era más una reprimenda por no llevar seguridad mientras montaba en bicicleta—. ¿Sabes de coches? Yo no tenía ni idea de qué era un Masserati hasta que Jesse no me lo dijo.

—Oh… No, yo tampoco tengo idea alguna, pero Robert es un fanático. El día que nos encontramos en el bar de mi padre lo reconoció a cien metros. Yo creo que incluso por el sonido del motor es capaz de saber qué clase de coche es.

—No me extraña que haya sido amigo de Jesse, él es igual, lo que no sabía es que me hubiese visto aquella noche. ¿Te dijo algo?

—No, no, claro que no. No sabía que eras tú, simplemente vio pasar el coche y me lo comentó… Le fascinan los coches.

—Oh… Ok. Eh, Robert… Robert era el chico con el que discutías en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jesse. ¿Verdad?

—Sí, era él… Aquella noche no paraba de sacarme de quicio. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

—No, quiero decir, no físicamente… Pero ayer cuando dijo que llevabais seis años juntos, pues supuse que era él.

—Oh, no, no —me interrumpió rápidamente sabiendo de mis intenciones—. Yo no llevo seis años con él, quiero decir, no llevo seis años ininterrumpidos con él. Aquella noche en la que nos vistes discutir no estábamos juntos, de hecho, discutíamos por eso mismo. Él quería volver, pero yo no estaba dispuesta.

—Entiendo…

—No te habría besado aquella noche si hubiese estado con él —soltó dejando varios segundos de silencio en los que ninguna de las dos nos percatamos de la presencia del camarero colocando el primero de los platos frente a nosotras. De hecho, nos miró sorprendido tras escuchar la sentencia de Quinn, y una extraña incomodidad se apoderó de nosotras como en tantas otras veces. No volvimos a hablar hasta que éste no se apartó, y lo hizo cambiando radicalmente de tema—. ¿Qué tal la fiesta? ¿Se alargó mucho? —dijo ella tratando de recuperar la naturalidad.

—Lo normal siendo el cumpleaños de Jesse. Ya sabes cómo son sus fiestas, aunque con el paso de los años ha ido volviéndose más exquisito y elitista. Al menos ya no llaman a la policía —bromeé buscando su complicidad—. ¿Y tú cena? ¿Fue bien?

—Pues sí, la verdad es que sí, estando mi hermana presente es imposible que algo salga mal. Apuesto que un tándem Frannie Jesse sería espectacular en esas cuestiones.

—Si le gusta organizar fiestas se lo cedo por completo. No hay nada que yo deteste más que eso, y a él le encanta.

—¿No te gusta? A todo el mundo le gustan las fiestas.

—A mí me gustan las fiestas, pero no organizarlas… No estar pendiente del dichoso catering o de que todo en la casa esté perfecto. No me gusta esa parte.

—Supongo que es algo que ya sabias cuando te casaste con él, ¿No? —cuestionó y yo noté como trataba de contener la curiosidad. Su gesto era tan evidente que incluso me provocó ternura.

—Claro, conocía perfectamente los pros y los contras de casarme con él —musité y ella volvió a mirarme en detrimento de su plato de comida, el cual devoraba casi sin degustar.

—Me alegro que así sea —replicó tímidamente—. Hacéis una pareja… Encantadora.

—Lo es… Aunque estoy convencida de que te preguntas qué diablos hago con él.

—¿Qué? —me miró sorprendida— No, claro que no, quiero decir… Jesse me parece un muy buen hombre, al menos lo poco que lo conozco y por como habla Robert de él.

—Jesse es bueno, muy bueno… Pero tienes razón al intuir que no tenemos muchas cosas en común.

—Yo no intuyo…

—Sheliak…—solté sin pensar y vi como tragaba con dificultad— Quinn, lo siento… A veces olvido que ya sé tu nombre.

—Ya veo. Pero no entiendo por qué piensas que yo…

—Por la misma razón que entendí que me mentías cuando decías que tenías 24 años en vez de 19. Tu cara, tu manera de mirar es tan clara que resulta complicado no ver lo que ronda por tu mente. Y eso no ha cambiado con el paso de los años —le dije y su rostro volvía a tensarse, tanto que de nuevo me provocó ternura—. Ayer, ayer no parabas de mirarnos cada vez que Jesse estaba a mi lado, y noté que en muchas ocasiones te confundía mi actitud.

—Si os miraba es porque me resultaba un tanto curioso, pero no porque intuya que no sois compatibles o algo de eso… Simplemente me preguntaba como habíais llegado a casaros. En qué momento de vuestras vidas…

—Somos diferentes —volví a interrumpirla sabiendo que me iba a negar su curiosidad hasta que terminase creyéndola—. Lo sé, soy consciente de que somos como dos mundos apartes pero Jesse tiene un gran corazón, es cuidadoso, es noble y honesto… Cuando nos conocimos en su fiesta, ¿Recuerdas aquella noche?

—Imposible no hacerlo.

—Bien, pues aquella noche cuando te marchaste… Él insistió tanto que terminé dándole mi número de teléfono, y lo cierto es que yo no estaba interesada en él, en aquel momento ni mi mente ni mi corazón estaba abierto al amor. Yo, yo solo pensaba en mi máster, en conseguir la beca y seguir aprendiendo en mi mundo, pero Jesse me mostró todas sus cartas.

Durante varios meses estuvimos hablando, como amigos por supuesto… De hecho, cuando fui a los Ángeles…—Tuve que detener mi discurso tras ver como Quinn desvió la mirada tímidamente y supuse que el recuerdo de nuestra primera y última noche juntas, le provocaba el mismo sentimiento que a mí— Él… Él estuvo a punto de acompañarme, porque quería estar a mi lado… Pero yo nunca se lo permití.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quería tener una relación cuando tenía la posibilidad de mudarme a Los Ángeles. No quería tener la cabeza en un lugar que no fuera mi futuro profesional, y conociéndome. De haber conseguido la beca, no habría logrado centrarme como debía.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No te apoyaba? ¿O es que no quería que te mudases?

—Claro que quería, y sí… Él siempre me ha apoyado, pero yo soy una persona muy especial con las relaciones, y eso hace que acabe por completo con el orden de mis prioridades. De haber tenido ambas cosas seguro que habría desatendido una de ellas.

—¿Y qué pasó después de que no te dieran la beca? Hiciste el máster en Oklahoma, ¿No?

—Sí, así es.

—¿Y empezaste tu relación con Jesse? Tenías ambas cosas y estabais en ciudades diferentes.

—Sí, pero ahí ya no pude hacer nada… Ese fue el momento clave para que me enamorase de él. Jesse estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, estuvo apoyándome y no dejó nunca que me rindiese. Tal vez no pude cumplir mi sueño de ir a Los Ángeles, pero él me ayudó a comprender que podía seguir intentándolo, aunque estuviese en Oklahoma. Fue un verdadero amigo, y con el paso de los días empezó a ser algo más. Estuvo… Estuvo casi seis meses viniendo a verme cada fin de semana hasta que logró la manera de mudarse.

—¿Empezasteis a vivir juntos a los seis meses?

—No, él se trasladó a un apartamento mientras se preparaba para ser lo que es ahora. Su padre le había ofrecido un puesto en una de las discográficas que tiene en Chicago, pero él cambió el rumbo de su vida para quedarse a mi lado, para estar más cerca de mí.

—Conmovedor. Veo que Robert tenía razón al decir de Jesse que es un chico que se entrega por completo cuando quiere algo.

—Pues, lo es…

—Pero… ¿Qué pasó con la astronomía? —me preguntó y yo estuve a punto de dejar caer mi tenedor. Lógicamente era una pregunta sensata y obvia de hacer, pero por aquel entonces no estaba en mis planes hablar de lo ilusa que fui al creer que podría dedicarme a algo así estando en una ciudad como Oklahoma. No quería tener que hablar del mayor fracaso de mi vida y menos con ella— Quiero decir, ¿por qué trabajas en una librería y no en un observatorio? —añadió provocándome algo de malestar que ella ni siquiera supo percibir. Al menos eso creí.

—Bueno, ya te dije que la vida da muchas vueltas… Las librerías son un buen negocio de la editorial, fue un proyecto común que ambos quisimos sacar adelante y que nos está dando muchos beneficios. Me ha hecho ver que también tengo una faceta de empresaria que desconocía.

—Ya… Pero nada de estrellas —dejó caer con algo de intención, y fue entonces cuando mi malestar se hizo más latente—. Supongo que una mansión y un Masserati impresionan más.

—¿Qué insinúas? —cuestioné casi sin pensar y ella alzó la mirada rápidamente hacia mí.

—¿Insinuar? No insinúo nada.

—¿Entonces por qué has dicho eso? Tú también trabajas por dinero, ¿no?

—Claro, como todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué dejaste Harper Collins?

—Porque me apetecía regresar a mi ciudad y vivir aquí —respondió secamente—. Robert trabaja aquí, y yo también quiero estar con él, al igual que Jesse quiso estar contigo.

—¿Dejaste tu trabajo para estar con él?

—Dejé mi trabajo para empezar un nuevo proyecto aquí, y sí, junto a él.

—Un nuevo proyecto para tener una casa grande en un barrio importante ¿No? —solté casi sin pensar y Quinn me miró por algunos segundos completamente confusa, mientras yo trataba de mantenerle esa misma mirada con firmeza. En contra de lo que yo esperaba, sonrió, aunque lo hizo con desgana.

—Solo cambié de ciudad para poder estar con mi chico, pero sigo trabajando en lo que quiero. Él no me hubiese permitido que hiciera otra cosa —respondió dejándome completamente en silencio. Y lo hizo no porque no tuviese nada con lo que replicarle, sino porque me dolió. Porque el tono de su voz sonaba a reprimenda y no me gustó en absoluto—. ¿Ocurre algo? —me preguntó tras varios segundos en silencio, aunque tal vez se convirtieron en minutos, y yo reaccioné como nunca antes lo había hecho. No supe en qué momento se había estropeado la conversación, ni en qué momento aquella chica que tanto me gustaba ver, se había convertido en una de las tantas envidiosas que juzgaban mi persona por haberme casado con Jesse y su dinero. Pero lo que sí supe es que no me apetecía seguir escuchándola hablar de aquella manera.

—Creo que no ha sido buena idea quedar para hablar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No me gustan las personas que juzgan sin conocer, y veo que tú eres de esas…

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —masculló sorprendida, yo diría que demasiado después de haber soltado aquel comentario con tanta intencionalidad.

—Supongo que si los astros se empeñaban en darnos solo unos minutos en nuestros encuentros, era para que no nos conociéramos como pretendemos hacer ahora —dije dispuesta a abandonar la cita cuanto antes, de hecho incluso me dispuse a sacar suficiente dinero de mi bolso para pagar la cena y no tener que esperar más a que el camarero nos atendiese cuando apenas llevábamos media hora allí sentadas, pero fue ese mismo gesto de colocar el dinero sobre la mesa lo que me detuvo allí y evitó que me marchase sin más.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó ella al tiempo que lanzaba su mano sobre la mía y la retenía encima de la mesa— ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? No me apetece cenar con alguien que me juzga sin tener ni idea de lo que es mi vida, y eso es lo que estás haciendo tú al dejar caer que me importan más un jodido coche o una casa que mis sueños.

—No, espera… Rachel, no pretendía ofenderte, te lo aseguro.

—Pues lo has hecho. ¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida para insinuar algo así?

—Lo siento, Rachel… Te aseguro que no pretendía ofenderte. Estaba siendo irónica.

—Pues me temo que no sabes controlar muy bien esa cualidad, porque me has hecho sentir todo lo contrario —mascullé notando como su mano aún seguía aferrándose a la mía para evitar que me marchase, y fue ese sencillo gesto el que nos llevó a vivir una de las situaciones más incomodas de cuantas habíamos vivido. O tal vez, podría describirse como extraña. Muy extraña.

—Lo siento, no te vayas… Por favor. Discúlpame si te he ofendido, a veces digo las cosas sin pensar demasiado o en el momento menos adecuado, pero te aseguro que no te juzgo por nada. Solo quiero poder conocerte un poco mejor, saber quién es la chica a la que le hice mi primer tatuaje y a la que… Besé por primera vez —añadió con apenas un susurro que me dejó bloqueada, más aún cuando al silencio y el duelo de miradas que lo precedió, se le unió una envolvente y casi mágica melodía de violín que nos convirtió en el centro de atención de todas las miradas de la terraza del restaurante.

No pude ponerle título a la canción, pero sí fui capaz de reconocerla y Quinn también lo hizo, a pesar de no pronunciar palabra alguna tras percatarse de la situación.

Un violinista, probablemente parte del personal del restaurante y que había estado amenizando la velada al resto de comensales, se había detenido a nuestro lado y nos envolvía con su música, poniendo banda sonora a lo que a ojos de los demás supusimos era una declaración de amor. Y es que la imagen de Quinn sosteniendo mi mano sobre la mesa, y suplicándome entre susurros que me quedase, era perfecta para que creyesen que aquello no era una cena entre dos desconocidas, sino una cita romántica entre dos chicas.

Equivocado sí, el chico del violín estaba completamente equivocado al pensar aquello de nosotras, pero lo cierto es que si no llega a ser por él la cita no habría acabado como terminó, de eso no me cabe duda. Gracias a aquella escena, la discusión entre nosotras acabó y las sonrisas llegaron al ser conscientes de la situación que se estaba dando, no sin antes sentir como el rubor volvía a adueñarse de nuestras mejillas, y como nuestras manos se separaron tan rápido que a punto estuvimos de dejar caer las copas que nos rodeaban en la mesa.

Fue instantáneo, como el juego de miradas avergonzadas que nos regalamos hasta que al fin el violinista nos abandonó, y envolvió con su melodía a otra pareja de las tantas mesas que había en aquella terraza. Y de nuevo el silencio y algún que otro suspiro repleto de resignación. De nuevo el no saber qué decir a pesar de tener miles de palabras revoloteando por la mente. Palabras sin sentido, por supuesto, y que hacían más difícil el salir de aquella escena sin caer en lo ridículo. Por suerte Quinn parecía poder organizar mejor sus pensamientos, y sobre todo sabía cómo sacar partido a su innegable capacidad de convicción.

—¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? —susurró con un gesto de complicidad en su rostro que me llenó de ternura.

—¿Empezar de nuevo?

—Empezar de nuevo, hablarnos… Conocernos de verdad sin indirectas con doble sentido.

—Te recuerdo que no he sido yo quien ha utilizado la…

—Lo sé, y por eso lo propongo —me interrumpió con firmeza—. He sido yo quien te ha hecho sentir mal, y por eso te pido una nueva oportunidad. Déjame conocerte, Rachel… Déjame conocer a la chica galáctica. Si algún día le hablo a Robert de ti, quiero hacerlo siendo plenamente consciente de quien eres.

—¿Hablarle a Robert de mí? ¿Piensas contarle que…?

—Rachel, todo este tiempo sin verte me hizo creer que no volvería a saber de ti, y lo que sucedió entre nosotras fue algo tan especial que decidí guardármelo, quedármelo solo para mí. Robert no sabía de tu existencia de ninguna manera, ni siendo la mujer de uno de sus antiguos compañeros ni siendo la primera chica a la que tatué. Él no sabe que en mi vida ha habido chica alguna.

—¿Y piensas decirle ahora que he sido yo? —pregunté completamente confusa por sus palabras. No solo por ella, sino también por mí y mi situación con Jesse.

—No, no es mi intención… Pero si algún día tengo que decírselo, prefiero poder hablarle de ti conociéndote, no como una completa desconocida —zanjó regalándome unos preciados segundos para pensar, aunque lo cierto es que poco o nada tenía que pensar.

Me había sentido incomoda, mucho de hecho tras su sutil comentario juzgando mi matrimonio, pero había algo en ella que me obligaba a querer seguir estando allí, algo que me invitaba a quedarme sentada frente a ella y escucharla hablar, verla gesticular y seguir comprobando como en sus ojos seguían intactas las estrellas.

—¿Y por dónde empezamos? —le dije jugando con el tiempo de espera y su paciencia. Ella sonrió satisfecha y dejó escapar un leve suspiro de tranquilidad.

—Por el principio… Por donde hay que empezar.

Y así fue.

Una hora después la miraba de reojo mientras conducía por las calles de Denver, y me enorgullecía por haberle dado la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, como ella sugirió. Quinn aceptó tras mucha insistencia que la llevase a su casa en mi propio coche, en mi Chevrolet del 92 no en el Masserati de Jesse, por supuesto, y sonreía satisfecha tras una velada que acabó entre risas, avergonzándonos de algunas de las anécdotas más curiosas de nuestra adolescencia, esa que la una de la otra desconocíamos por completo pero que en aquel instante no tuvimos reparo en confesar.

Su vida no había sido muy diferente a como yo la imaginaba, y mucho menos los últimos cinco años en los que no supimos nada la una de la otra. Una familia de clase media, su padre, a punto de jubilarse, era gerente de un bar familiar desde hacía casi 30 años, el West food and beer. Su madre una bióloga que dejó su trabajo para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de sus dos hijas y su abuela. Su hermana Frannie conoció a Trevor en la facultad, estudiando dirección de empresas. Ahora trabajaba para una empresa de organización de eventos y su marido, como bien sabia, era el dueño de un estudio de tatuajes en el centro de la ciudad, con casi diez tatuadores profesionales trabajando para él, nada que ver con lo que tenía 7 años atrás. Y por último ella. Quinn logró el puesto de trabajo en una de las mejores editoriales del mundo gracias a su talento, y su perfecta capacidad organizativa, al menos eso me dijo tras asegurarme haber sido nombrada como una de las mejores becarias de toda la empresa. Se trasladó a vivir a San Francisco, donde estuvo compartiendo apartamento con dos chicas más durante dos años, y al tercero lo dejó para mudarse con Robert, quien, tras dejar su propio trabajo en una agencia inmobiliaria de Denver, decidió seguir los pasos de su chica, y probar suerte en California. Dos años estuvieron tratando de tener una relación a distancia que se rompía continuamente por la falta de conexión, por el escaso trato que, según me confesó Quinn, les hacía sentirse como extraños cuando se encontraban. Después de que Robert decidiera vivir con ella, todo cambió y la relación se volvió estable, hasta que hacía apenas un año atrás, el destino quiso que de nuevo tuviese que regresar a Denver. 12 meses después, Quinn tomaba la decisión de dejar todo en San Francisco y regresar con su chico para evitar que la relación se resquebrajase de nuevo. Punto y final.

Así fue como Lucy Quinn Fabray me contó su historia, su principio para conocernos un poco más y mejor, y aunque en algunos momentos de la conversación supe que había algo más allá de sus palabras, que había cosas que no parecían ser tan idílicas como las contaba o tal vez, escondía, la acepté como tal, acepté lo que ella quería que conociera de su vida y me di por satisfecha. No obstante, una de las razones por las que decidimos quedar en aquella noche no fue otra más que la de saber qué cosas podíamos o no decir en presencia de nuestras parejas. Cómo comportarnos cuando estuviésemos los cuatro, algo que por lo que intuíamos gracias a la relación que habían recuperado tanto Robert como Jesse se iba a dar en más de una ocasión. Y después de aquella cena ambas supimos perfectamente hasta donde podían llegar nuestros comentarios, y cuál iba a ser nuestra relación.

—Así que Jesse si sabe que estuviste con una chica —dijo dejando latente una curiosidad que pude notar justo cuando se lo confesé la primera vez, minutos antes de acabar nuestra cena—. ¿Y no le molestó?

—No, bueno… Lo cierto es que cuando se lo dije no le sentó muy bien, de hecho, me cuestionó durante todo un mes acerca de mi orientación. No paraba de preguntarme si estaba segura.

—¿Y tú que le decías?

—¿Qué le voy a decir? —repliqué y noté como una traviesa sonrisa se apoderaba de ella mientras desviaba la mirada por la ventanilla.

—No sé, igual tenías dudas…

—¿Tú las tuviste?

—¿Yo? No, para nada. Fue divertido, lo confieso… Mucho, de hecho —añadió mirándome de soslayo—. Pero nunca tuve dudas. Lo hice porque se dieron las circunstancias.

—¿Qué circunstancias? —insistí divertida, sabiendo que aquella conversación lejos de avergonzarnos, nos ayudaba a sentirnos más cómodas la una con la otra. Sobre todo, después de confesarnos que ambas éramos completamente felices con nuestras parejas.

—Bueno, estaba sola, estaba en Los Ángeles, estaba cansada de soportar a mis compañeros, y me apetecía divertirme por una vez en mi vida sin tener que justificar mis actos.

—¿Solo eso?

—¿Qué más quieres?

—No sé, tal vez que la chica era guapa, que los astros nos estuvieron reuniendo durante 3 años y algún motivo habría para ello, que la vez anterior que nos vimos a esa noche me besaste y te encantó… No sé, cosas así —repliqué y ella rio con tanta gracia que me contagió, y ambas reímos por algunos segundos—. Tengo razón, no lo niegues. Fue divertido sí, pero también fue especial… Y por eso tomé la determinación de contarle a Jesse que había vivido esa experiencia. Estaba a punto de empezar una relación con él y no quería ocultarle algo así —añadí cuando las risas dejaron paso a un silencio cómodo entre las dos.

Un silencio en el que pude notar como ella se tornaba pensativa, y asentía tímidamente a mi confesión dándome a entender que comprendía perfectamente mi decisión con Jesse, pero con alguna que otra duda rondando por su mente. Duda que no me dio tiempo a descifrar puesto que en ese instante llegamos a su hogar, o mejor dicho al hogar de sus padres, donde estaba viviendo hasta que su casa estuviese perfectamente habitable.

—No tenía ni idea de que también vivieses aquí —le dije tras detener el coche frente al bar de sus padres.

—Mi padre compró esa casa años después de tener el bar —respondió señalando hacia la que debía ser el hogar de sus padres, justo enfrente del West Food and Beer—. ¿Dónde crees que estaba cuando Trevor me llamó para hacerte el tatuaje?

—Oh… Ahora entiendo porque llegaste tan rápido, y con las mejillas rojas de correr.

—Tenía 19 años y si mi cuñado me llamaba a esa hora, era porque iba a hacer un tatuaje. No corrí, volé —bromeó.

—Lástima que fuese un tatuaje tan simple. ¿No?

—Bueno, por algo hay que empezar…

—Ya… ¿Has hecho muchos más? Supongo que ya serás capaz de hacer obras de arte, ¿No?

—Hace ya un tiempo que dejé de tatuar de manera profesional, pero no he perdido la práctica… Si te animas algún día a hacerte otro, estaré encantada de demostrarte de lo que soy capaz.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero por ahora creo que me quedo solo con el primero. Aún recuerdo lo que me dolió.

—Quejica…

—¡Hey! Te recuerdo que tú no te has hecho ninguno porque según tú, duele mucho. No tienes derecho a llamarme así.

—¿Y tú como sabes que no tengo tatuajes?

—Tú me lo dijiste. ¿Recuerdas?

—Te lo dije hace cinco o seis años, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

—¿Te has hecho alguno? ¿Dónde? ¿Puedo verlo? —cuestioné y ella volvió a reír divertida, y por su gesto supe que no pensaba responderme—. ¿Qué? ¿Es mentira?

—Tal vez te lo cuente cuando me digas el significado del tuyo —me respondió justo cuando se adueñaba del bolso para abandonar el coche.

—Es una larga historia, y mira la hora que es… Mañana tienes que madrugar y no quiero entretenerte más.

—Lo sé por eso te responderé a tu pregunta cuando volvamos a quedar y me cuentes tu historia con Bellatrix —añadió ella regalándome un guiño de ojos que me descolocó por completo, y además me ayudó.

Su referencia a la Bellatrix hizo que recordase que había algo que esperaba impaciente en el asiento de atrás, y que de no haber sido por ese comentario había olvidado por completo.

—¿Habrá una próxima vez? —le pregunté antes de que acertará a abrir la puerta.

—Espero que sí. No me gusta contarle mi vida a desconocidas para nada —replicó y yo sonreí. Admito que me costó, pero después de casi dos horas con ella frente a frente, empecé a comprender su particular estilo de humor.

—Bien, entonces te lo contaré la próxima vez.

—Perfecto —me sonrió de nuevo—. Gracias por traerme, Rachel. Y gracias por darme la oportunidad de terminar la cena de esta manera. Siento, siento de veras si…

—Olvídalo, hemos empezado de nuevo. ¿No?

—Eh… Sí, así es.

—Pues ya está. La próxima vez elegirás tú el sitio y la comida.

—Me parece justo —musitó lanzándome la mano para saludarme, pero yo no lo pude evitar y lejos de aferrarme a ella, me aventuré a besar su mejilla tal y como ella hacía cada vez que nos saludábamos—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Quinn —le dije segundos antes de ver como se bajaba del coche y se disponía a regresar a la casa de sus padres, pero antes de que lo hiciera y llevé a cabo mi plan por el que me había retrasado más aun en aquella noche, y lo hice llevándome su cara repleta de sorpresa— ¡Hey… Quinn! —reclamé, y ella se giró para mirarme— Acércate, por favor… He olvidado algo —añadí recuperando de la parte trasera de mi coche el regalo. Ella no lo dudó un instante y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba junto a mi ventanilla, cuestionándome confusa.

—¿Ocurre algo? —me preguntó cuándo yo ya me disponía a salir del coche.

—Eh… No, es solo que he olvidado esto —le dije mostrándole el detalle, y sus cejas se fruncieron más confusa aún—. Feliz cumpleaños, Sheliak

—¿Qué?

—Esto es para ti. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a estar en mi propia casa, te lo habría dado ayer…

—Pero… ¿Qué es esto?

—Un regalo de cumpleaños. Es por esto por lo que me he atrasado aún más hoy, tuve que pasar por la librería para traértelo.

—Pero… Rachel, no tienes que…

—Nada de excusas —la interrumpí obligando a que sostuviera la estrecha caja que le ofrecía—. Es un regalo, y los regalos no se rechazan. Vamos, es tuyo.

—Pero… Dios, gracias. No, no tenías que haberme comprado nada, no tenías que…

—Nada de excusas. Solo te pido que lo utilices al menos una vez en tu vida, y si no sabes cómo… Me lo dices y te lo explico.

—¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué es? —preguntó curiosa mirando la caja—No será una pizza, ¿no? —bromeó divertida por la forma parecida de la caja, y yo no pude evitar reír tras la ocurrencia.

—No… No tranquila. Es mucho más especial que eso, y te aseguro que puede llegar a disfrutarse más —le dije segundos antes de que sus manos comenzaran a desenvolverlo con soltura. Con soltura y mucha curiosidad. La misma que se inundó su rostro al ver lo que tenía entre sus manos.

—Pero que…

—Es un planisferio circular —le dije antes de que sus ojos me cuestionaran al ver la caja—Sirve para conocer en todo momento la situación de las constelaciones, los planetas y demás…

—Oh…

—Ahora la gente utiliza cosas más modernas, ya sabes, aplicaciones, móviles y demás, pero yo pienso que todo el mundo debería probar primero con uno de éstos cuando quiere saber la situación de algún cuerpo celestial. Es sencillo de manejar cuando aprendes, y muy divertido si sabes sacarle partido.

—Oh…

—Eh… ¿No, no te gusta? —pregunté tras escuchar por segunda vez aquel balbuceo, y su rostro completamente sorprendido.

—Sí, si claro que me gusta, es solo que es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo así…—Respondió observando curiosa la caja.

—Bueno, siempre tiene que haber una primera vez. Como, como me dijiste que no sabías como encontrar a Sheliak o a Bellatrix, pues ahora con eso podrás hacerlo. Es fácil.

—Tendrás que enseñarme a utilizarlo, porque no he visto uno en mi vida.

—¿No?

—No.

—Vaya… Entonces supongo que he acertado. Al menos no te va a dejar indiferente.

—No, te aseguro que no me ha dejado indiferente —repitió regresando a mis ojos—. Gracias, Rachel.

—De, de nada —balbuceé tras aguantarle la mirada por algunos segundos y notar como el calor volvía a ascender por mis mejillas. Era la mirada, con mayúsculas. Esa misma que me regaló la noche de nuestro primer beso, o en la que dimos rienda suelta a nuestra imaginación. Era la misma mirada que pude ver cuando me tatuaba la piel y que tanta fuerza lograba trasmitir.

Una vez oí una teoría que refutaba la idea de que cada ser tenía un universo en sus ojos, que la forma, el color y la intensidad de los mismos eran el fiel reflejo del cosmos en el que nacimos. En Quinn se hacía cierta esa teoría. Sus ojos eran el reflejo del mismísimo universo, y eso para alguien como yo era complicado de asimilar.

—Vamos… Será mejor que regreses a tu casa. No quiero ser la culpable de tu falta de sueño en tu primer día de trabajo, Jesse no me lo perdonaría—traté de bromear para lograr acabar con aquel cruce de miradas que a punto estuvieron de fundirme. Ella no dijo nada, volvió a mirar el planetario entre sus manos dibujando una leve sonrisa, y sin previo aviso se acercó a mí para regalarme un tímido y leve abrazo que yo apenas supe responder. Cuando se separó de mí, simplemente me miró por unos segundos y se giró para emprender el recorrido que la llevaba hasta la puerta de la casa.

Yo aguardé allí hasta que vi cómo se acercaba a la puerta y buscaba las llaves en su bolso, y solo entonces volví a meterme en el coche, dispuesta a esperar en el interior hasta verla desaparecer por completo en la casa. Algo que apenas tardó en suceder, pero que lo hizo dejándome de nuevo una extraña y placentera sensación que no pude describir, y todo por un gesto. Por un simple y gesto que pude adivinar en su rostro a pesar de la distancia y la oscuridad de la noche. Un gesto que la llevó a morderse los labios y suspirar con algo de resignación mientras me miraba, dibujando una tímida sonrisa y acompañándolo con un adiós de su mano que yo respondí de igual manera.

Lógicamente estaba equivocada. Aquello no fue un adiós, sino un hasta luego.


	10. Chapter 10

Miércoles 11 de junio de 2015

Denver

Quinn Fabray

10

—La túnica es de color rojo, y la capa blanca, diferente a la de los soldados legionarios. Llevaban una lórica segmentata, eso no se te puede olvidar, es muy importante, y las plumas de la Galea del mismo color que la capa.

—Espera… Espera, ¿lórica segmentata?

—¿No sabes lo que es?

—Pues… No, la verdad es que no.

—Es una armadura segmentada. ¿No has visto nunca una?

—Pues no lo sé, supongo que la habré visto en alguna película, pero tengo que volver a verlo. No soy muy aficionada a la historia y mucho menos a la romana.

—Ok, no te preocupes. Llévate estos datos y en unos minutos te envío al correo interno varias imágenes para que lo tengas de referencia. ¿De acuerdo?

—Me parece perfecto —le dije realmente agradecida, aunque supuse que para él era algo normal.

Geofrey Duncan se había convertido en mi ángel de la guarda en apenas 3 días en la editorial. No era mi jefe, ni un compañero más en el departamento de ilustración. El señor Duncan era el historiador encargado de recopilar y confirmar la información que necesitábamos la gran mayoría de los trabajadores de la editorial cuando había algo en la redacción, en la edición, o en mi caso en la ilustración, que así lo requería.

Mi primer trabajo para la Editorial St. James era ilustrar una serie de guías sobre la historia militar del Imperio Romano, algo que yo jamás había pensado que hubiese tenido salida o ventas en los Estados Unidos, pero que, sin embargo, iba a ser uno de los mayores éxitos de Jesse para aquel año. De hecho, pude saber que antes de publicarlos ya tenía vendido más de 3 millones de ejemplares que se repartirían por librerías, escuelas y bibliotecas de más de medio mundo.

Y en esos primeros tres días de trabajo todo mi tiempo lo dediqué a recopilar la información necesaria para llevar a cabo los primeros bocetos de los soldados romanos, algo que no era muy de mi gusto para ser honesta, pero que tratándose de dibujar haría con la misma ilusión y esmero que si tuviese dibujar el mismísimo Jardín de las Delicias con acuarelas. Todo lo que fuese dibujar me gustaba, y si era algo que no había hecho antes en mi vida, simplemente lo tomaba como un reto. En aquel caso, era un reto complicado y para hacerlo más sencillo estaba el señor Duncan y sus libros de historia.

Fue amable, muy amable al atenderme con tanta complicidad y poner todos sus conocimientos a mi disposición, sin que apenas hubiésemos tenido tiempo para conocernos. De hecho, solo tuve una pequeña presentación oficial con alguno de mis compañeros el primer día de trabajo, gracias al interés de Jesse porque me sintiera realmente bien en aquellas primeras horas. Al resto fui conociéndolos poco a poco conforme me encontraba con ellos en las zonas comunes o por los pasillos.

—Muchas gracias, señor Duncan.

—¿Señor Duncan? Como vuelvas a llamarme así no dejaré que entres en mi despacho nunca más —me soltó mostrándose serio, aunque se veía que estaba fingiendo—. Me llamo Geofrey, y así es como me tienes que llamar. Aquí todos somos compañeros.

—De acuerdo, le llamaré Geofrey. No quiero que me veten la entrada en todos los despachos de esta editorial en mi primera semana de trabajo. Sería un record, probablemente nadie lo haya logrado antes, lo sé, pero… No es muy recomendable, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo es —me respondió recuperando la sonrisa—. Ni tampoco creo que al jefe le guste demasiado —apuntilló segundos antes de que me decidiera a abandonar su despacho—. Por cierto, a él tampoco le gusta que le llamen señor St. James, deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

—Ya me ha avisado él mismo, no obstante, te agradezco que me lo recuerdes. A veces lo olvido y me lo recrimina. Espero tu correo —le dije regalándole una sonrisa a modo de despedida, y él me respondió de la misma manera mientras volvía centrarse en su inmenso libro de la historia militar del Imperio Romano.

—Lo tendrás —respondió segundos antes de que abandonase su despacho dispuesta a continuar con mi trabajo, o al menos a tenerlo organizado de manera que todo me resultase más sencillo cuando tuviese que realizar las ilustraciones. Y en ello mismo iba pensando cuando salí al pasillo que me llevaba hasta mi lugar de trabajo, sin saber que aquella mañana el destino me tenía preparada una agradable sorpresita.

O tal vez fueron los astros.

—Hey… Señorita Fabray —escuché tras de mí y su sonrisa burlona hizo el resto. No tuve más remedio que detener mi trayecto y volver sobre mis pasos cuando me giré para atender a su llamada.

—Hola… Buenos, buenos días jefe.

—Guau, eres la primera en llamarme así. Me gusta… —Replicó divertido— ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Te has perdido?

— Oh, no… No, vengo de hablar con el señor Duncan. Necesitaba algo de información histórica.

—Espero que te la haya dado. ¿Estás con los bocetos de los romanos?

—Sí, si ya… Ya los he empezado —le dije dispuesta a mostrarle varios de los bocetos que había trazado con la ayuda de Geofrey, pero Jesse rehusó a verlos deteniéndome con la mano.

—No, no me los enseñes, prefiero verlos cuando estén acabados, así la sorpresa será mayor —sonrió divertido.

—Ok, espero no decepcionarte.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo harás. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo llevas el día? ¿Estás bien?

—Eh… Sí, claro. Perfectamente.

—¿Están siendo positivos estos primeros días? Ha llegado a mis oídos que algunos de tus compañeros están encantados con tu presencia en el departamento de ilustración —añadió sin perder la gracia, y yo no tuve más remedio que sonreírle—. No es broma, la mayoría conocían tu trabajo en Harper Collins, y les ha gustado la idea de tenerte como compañera.

—Pues… Lo cierto es que es un honor. Me agrada que te lleguen buenos comentarios sobre mí, yo también estoy contenta con ellos.

—Te aseguro que ellos lo están más contigo.

—Supongo que eso es algo bueno. Mejor entrar con buen pie.

—Sin duda. Mucho mejor para ti y también para mí. La buena relación entre compañeros es esencial para que el trabajo sea sublime, y tengo puesta toda mi confianza en ti y en tu talento.

—Lo sé, y te aseguro que voy a corresponder tu confianza.

—Sabes que ese proyecto en el que estamos ahora es muy importante. ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé, soy consciente de ello…

—Si todo va bien, tus dibujos e ilustraciones estarán en las manos de miles de estudiantes de historia, de bibliotecas y librerías de medio mundo, y muchos museos europeos. No solo es algo importante para mí y para la editorial, sino que también lo es para ti. Quien sabe, quizás algún día tengas que recorrerte Europa firmando ejemplares —añadió regalándome un guiño de ojos que me dejó sin palabras. Pero no por el gesto en sí, sino por su sermón, por toda la confianza que estaba depositando en mi talento para sacar adelante aquel trabajo, y por lo que sucedió en aquel preciso instante en el que me había obligado a detenerme en mitad de aquel pasillo.

Me quedé en silencio porque el sonido de la puerta del ascensor abriéndose frente a nosotros me obligó a hacerlo, y porque cuando la vi aparecer en su interior perdí por completo la coordinación de mi cerebro.

Estaba completamente seria cuando salió del ascensor, pero fue verme y dibujar una sonrisa tan encantadora que sentí que el mundo entero podía descubrir nuestro secreto por culpa de aquella complicidad. Y no solo el mundo entero, sino que también lo haría Jesse, a no ser que fuese completamente idiota.

Rachel sonreía como si estuviese allí para encontrarse conmigo, y no con su marido, y su gesto era tan evidente que temí que echase a perder todo lo que acordamos en nuestra cena del domingo anterior. Jesse no tenía ni idea de que ya nos habíamos conocido, pero en aquel instante debió ser muy estúpido para no percatarse de que aquella, no era la segunda vez que nos veíamos.

Fue por ello por lo que mantuve la compostura y me mostré firme, evitando que en mi rostro se reflejase la misma alegría o ilusión que ella demostró al verme, aunque por dentro lo estuviera viviendo de igual manera.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —le dijo él antes de que incluso pudiese saludarme, confirmándome que realmente no se había percatado de nada. O tal vez yo empezaba a emparanoiarme con la situación—. Llevo un rato esperándote abajo, pero como no venías he subido…

—Estaba hablando con mi madre —se excusó ella sin dejar de mirarme, incluso cuando los labios de Jesse se posaron sobre los suyos para saludarla. Algo que yo no pude evitar mirar y que, a decir verdad, no me gustó en absoluto.

—Mira con quien me acabo de encontrar —añadió Jesse volviendo a mí—. Para que digas que mi trabajo es aburrido…

—Ya veo que no —masculló Rachel eliminando la sonrisa paulatinamente—. Buenos días —me dijo y yo le sonreí tímidamente.

—Buenos días, Rachel.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Qué tal tu primera semana de trabajo?

—Pues… Muy bien, no, no me puedo quejar.

—Lógico, con el jefe delante…

—No, no nada que ver, lo digo en serio. Los compañeros se están portando muy bien conmigo y… Bueno, tengo un trabajo bastante interesante —le respondí completamente metida en mi papel. Rachel había empezado a fingir también y eso me relajó un poco.

—Y tan interesante —intervino Jesse.

—Bien, me alegro mucho… Espero que el jefe también te esté tratando bien —añadió ella mirándolo de soslayo.

—Hey, que yo soy un buen compañero. ¿Verdad, Quinn? No hago más que preguntarle si está bien o si necesita algo. Ella sabe que me puede comentar cualquier cosa.

—Así me gusta, porque he podido ver su trabajo y dudo que puedas tener una ilustradora mejor que ella —replicó volviendo a mirarme, pero esa vez recuperando la sonrisa que había tenido que antes había tenido que disimular—. Tienes que procurar que se quede muchos años con nosotros.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —apuntilló él provocando que el rubor empezase a aparecer en mí.

—Yo… Yo también espero estar muchos años aquí, pero me temo que para poder hacerlo tengo que hacer un buen trabajo y… Más me vale ponerme manos a la obra con el primero.

—Pues sí, más te vale —añadió Jesse relajado—. Tengo una reunión la semana que viene con uno de los promotores del proyecto y me encantaría poder mostrarle algunos bocetos. Para que se vaya haciendo una idea… Ya me entiendes.

—Los tendrás, te lo aseguro… Por eso será mejor que regrese a mi mesa, tengo una lórica segmentata que dibujar y no es algo a lo que esté muy acostumbrada —solté y Rachel sonrió con más ganas.

—¿Una qué? —preguntó Jesse completamente ajeno al duelo de miradas que nos regalábamos Rachel y yo.

—Una lórica segmentata —repetí divertida.

—¿Y qué diablos es eso?

—Una Armadura —interrumpió Rachel con firmeza y Jesse la miró, al igual que hice yo completamente sorprendida.

—¿Una armadura?

—Sí, una armadura romana. ¿No es cierto? —repitió esperando mi confirmación.

—Eh… Sí, exacto. Una armadura que utilizaban los legionarios romanos.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—Porque me gusta leer, y por deducción lógica. Lórica es armadura, y segmentata supongo que es segmentada. ¿No?

—Pues sí, es exactamente lo que has dicho —musité realmente sorprendida por su capacidad, aunque ya debía de estar acostumbrada a ello. Rachel era capaz de conocer el nombre y la procedencia de estrellas de las que probablemente muy pocas personas habían oído hablar, no era de extrañar que pudiese responder como lo hizo en una conversación de aquellas características.

—No es tan complicado.

—¿Tú también lo sabias? —me preguntó Jesse y en ese instante dudé. Dudé en hacerme la interesante y afirmar con rotundidad que sí lo sabía, mintiéndoles y engañándome a mí misma, o ser honesta y demostrar la misma escasez de cultura que parecía demostrar Jesse cada vez que abría la boca.

Me decidí por lo segundo siendo consecuente con ello, y con la imagen que podía dar frente a Rachel.

—Me acabo de enterar —le dije mostrándome firme—. Geofrey me lo ha explicado.

—Bueno… No es que me alegre de que no conozcas esos términos, pero te confieso que me siento mucho mejor al no ser el único que no tenía ni idea de lo que era una lórdica.

—Lórica —le corrigió Rachel—. Se dice lórica.

—Lo que sea, no es algo que me importe demasiado, y con que ella lo tenga claro me es más que suficiente —replicó sonriéndome—. ¿Tú lo tienes claro?

—Clarísimo.

—Pues ya está, todos contentos.

—Sí, todos contentos —masculló ella recuperando la seriedad mientras se aferraba a su brazo—. Y si queremos estar más contentos será mejor que dejemos que la señorita Fabray pueda seguir con su trabajo, y no la entretengamos más con nuestros conocimientos culturales —añadió regalándome una mirada cómplice que yo agradecí, y no solo por el hecho de que me permitiese regresar a mi trabajo para poder seguir adelante sin retrasarme demasiado, sino porque por alguna extraña razón, verla abrazada a Jesse me empezaba a incomodar y no me apetecía seguir contemplando la escena. Y digo extraña porque era la primera vez que me sentía así al verla junto a él. Durante la fiesta de cumpleaños fueron muchos los momentos en los que se abrazaron, se miraron, se besaron, etc… Y lo único que me llegó a provocar fue una incipiente curiosidad por verla actuar de aquella manera tan natural con su marido. Pero en aquel instante la curiosidad dejó de existir, y fue la incomodidad lo que ocupó su lugar en mis pensamientos. Quise creer que Rachel se percató de tal hecho y por eso decidió ser ella quien acabase con la improvisada charla en mitad del pasillo.

—Sí, será mejor que vuelva ya. Me… Me alegra volver a verte, Rachel —le dije a modo de despedida y también de agradecimiento. Ella se limitó a sonreírme con la misma ilusión con la que me había sonreído nada más verme, pero conteniéndose un poco mientras seguía aferrada al brazo de Jesse, quien completamente ajeno a nuestros pensamientos, simplemente me miró como siempre solía hacer, y asintió sonriente.

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de regresar a mi despacho y volver a involucrarme de lleno en las armaduras, en los gladius y las capas de los romanos. Y por suerte lo hice concentrándome de pleno, ya que Francesco, uno de mis compañeros en el departamento de ilustración y que tenía su mesa de trabajo un par de metros de la mía, no estaba trabajando aquel día, logrando con ello que mi zona estuviese completamente en silencio, sin nada que me distrajese ni me entretuviese lo suficiente como para no avanzar en mi trabajo. Al menos hasta que volvió a suceder lo que yo no esperaba que sucediese, y todo por culpa de la privilegiada situación de mi mesa.

Frente a mí tenía los ventanales que daban a los rascacielos del centro de Denver, unas vistas espectaculares que en más de una ocasión utilicé para despejar mi mente en aquellos tres primeros días de trabajo, pero a mi trasera tenía los que daban directamente a los pasillos y los demás despachos de la planta, entre ellos el de Jesse. Y de allí vino mi perdición en aquel día.

No sé lo que me hizo volver la mirada hacia atrás en aquel instante, tal vez fue por inercia, o quizás por esa sensibilidad que dicen que tenemos los humanos para notar cuando alguien nos mira fuera del alcance de nuestro punto de vista, no lo sé, lo que sí sé es que hubo algo que me obligó a ello después de casi una hora centrada en mi mesa de dibujo, y que por algún motivo tenía que hacerlo para volver a verla. Para encontrarme con sus ojos fijos en mí aun estando separadas por cristales a unos 10 metros de distancia.

Rachel salía en ese instante del despacho de Jesse sin que yo hubiese sabido que estaba allí, porque no la vi entrar en ningún momento, y no dudó en sonreírme cuando mis ojos se posaron en ella. Mi respuesta fue casi instantánea, y mi sonrisa salió de mí sin que apenas pudiese contenerla. Ese fue mi error, o no.

Fue un error porque Rachel tomó aquella respuesta como una invitación y no dudó en venir hacia mí sonriéndome a más no poder, poniendo en evidencia nuestra supuesta relación cuando nadie debía saber de ella. Y no fue un error porque cuando la vi caminar hacia mí, sin Jesse de la mano o merodeando a su alrededor, me sentí bien. Me sentí tranquila y con ganas de hablar con ella sin tener que fingir nada.

Rachel llamó por pura educación, porque yo no había dejado de mirarla un solo instante y no necesitaba hacerlo para entrar.

—¿Puedo entrar o…Estás muy ocupada? —me preguntó con la puerta entre abierta.

—Adelante… Claro, claro que puedes entrar.

—No, no quiero interrumpirte demasiado —se excusó mientras se acercaba a mi mesa tímidamente—. Estaba a punto de marcharme, pero he visto que estabas sola y me quería despedir de ti.

—Oh… Te vas ya… Bien. Quiero decir, no bien porque te vayas… Si no que todo está bien, y que…—balbuceé ridículamente. Por suerte ella me detuvo a tiempo.

—Te he entendido —musitó sonriente—. ¿Te gusta tu despacho?

—Sí, no está nada mal. Tengo… Tengo unas vistas impresionantes.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. Creo que después del despacho de Jesse, éste es uno de los más privilegiados. Ahora casi en verano no lo vas a ver, pero cuando llegue el invierno tendrás la oportunidad de ver como el sol se pone justo entre esos dos edificios. Es realmente hermoso.

—¿Es una de esas alineaciones astrales de las tuyas? —bromeé y ella regresó a mí tras perderse por algunos segundos observando el exterior.

—Rutina estacional lo llamo yo —replicó divertida—. Es un aburrimiento que el sol siempre se ponga por el Oeste, pero a veces merece la pena contemplarlo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para cuando llegue el invierno.

—No te arrepentirás, y dirás… Rachel tenía razón, es impresionante esta puesta de sol.

—Me fiaré de ti —musité segundos antes de que de nuevo el silencio nos invadiese, y simplemente nos dedicásemos a mirarnos. Algo que empezaba a ser una costumbre en nuestros encuentros, y que lejos de incomodarnos, parecía gustarnos. Al menos yo así lo sentía.

—No tenía ni idea de que fueras a hacer las ilustraciones de los romanos para la guía —dijo ella cuando el silencio ya empezaba a hacerse interminable—. Pensé que eso se lo darían a Francesco.

—Pues… Tu marido tiene mucha confianza en mí, demasiada, de hecho.

—No, demasiada no. Sabe ver el talento en quien lo tiene y sacar el máximo rendimiento de ello y todos sabemos que a ti te sobra. Estoy convencida de que eres capaz de mucho más.

—Gracias, aunque me quedan grande esos halagos. Eso sí, te aseguro que por intentarlo no será. Da igual que sean romanos, griegos o una tribu del centro de África, no voy a darme por vencida fácilmente.

—¿Te supone mucha complicación?

—No, no, está bien… Es un reto, pero lo sacaré. Además, Geofrey me está ayudando mucho para no cometer errores.

—Bien, me alegro. Yo no soy experta en cultura romana, pero si necesitas ayuda con algo… No dudes en decírmelo. Si no lo sé yo, buscaré a quien lo sepa. Además, tengo muchos libros en los que poder informarme.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero supongo que con lo que me pasa Geofrey es más que suficiente.

—Perfecto. Estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer genial…—Musitó acercándose tímidamente a mi mesa por el costado, buscando con curiosidad poder ver lo que ya tenía plasmado en mi tableta— El lunes pasado Jesse me mostró tu trabajo para HarperCollin y pude ver tu portafolios. Me encantó. Realmente eres muy buena. Fui una estúpida al pedirte que me tatuases unas simples siglas —añadió divertida—. Si lo llego a saber, te pido algo más elaborado…

—Aún estás a tiempo —le dije bromeando, pero ella no pareció tomarlo de igual manera.

—¿Sí? ¿Sigues tatuando?

—Eh… Bueno, ya te dije que no lo hacía de manera profesional, pero a sigo practicando cuando puedo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¿Estás interesada en hacerte otro tatuaje? Creí que solo querías uno.

—Las personas cambian de opinión —musitó sin dejar de mirar el boceto sobre la pantalla de mi tableta.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión?

—Puede, si me lo haces tú… Estoy más cerca del sí que del no.

—Ok, pues mi sí ya lo tienes. Cuando quieras te dibujo una constelación, o un sistema planetario…

—O un legionario romano —musitó sonriente, sin dejar de mirar el boceto de mi dibujo.

—Lo que quieras. Ahora tengo más experiencia y no me pongo tan nerviosa, así que prometo no hacerte mucho daño.

—¿Estabas nerviosa cuando me tatuaste? —me preguntó curiosa y yo no pude evitar volver a sonreír.

—¿Tú que crees?

—En aquel instante estaba convencida de que lo estabas, pero supongo que me obligué a mí misma a creer lo contrario. ¿Lo estabas?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—Si te va a influenciar para que decidas si quieres o no que te vuelva a tatuar.

—No… Eso no es justo. ¿Estabas nerviosa de verdad? —insistió curiosa y yo me limité a responderle con la sonrisa— Oh Dios… O sea que aquella noche ambas estábamos de los nervios y tú te empeñabas en demostrarme que no era así.

—¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? Si te hubiese demostrado que estaba nerviosa, no me habrías dejado tatuarte.

—Si hubiese sido sincera conmigo te habría dejado, te lo aseguro.

—¿Por qué? ¿No tenías miedo de mí?

—Le tenía más miedo a la aguja, y por supuesto que te tenía miedo… Pero ya había llegado a un punto de no retorno.

—O sea que me habrías dejado solo porque ya no tenías valor de echarte atrás, ¿No?

—Básicamente, y porque era tu primera vez —sonrió divertida plantándose frente a mí—. No quería traumatizarte y me dejé llevar a pesar de los nervios.

—Pues te agradezco que me dejases terminarlo, y que los nervios no fuesen tan determinantes como para que te echaras atrás. Estaré eternamente agradecida por ello. Mi vida cambió aquella noche, te lo aseguro.

—¿A pesar de los nervios? —bromeó y yo no pude evitar sonreírle de nuevo.

—A pesar de los nervios. No obstante, no debería extrañarte que estuviese así, es lo típico en una primera vez, ¿No crees?

—Depende…—Me replicó divertida.

—¿Depende? ¿De qué?

—De lo que sea la primera vez —respondió tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a asimilar su intención, hasta que el silencio que ella misma provocó nos invadió y fui consciente del doble sentido de sus palabras—. En fin, será mejor que te deje trabajar tranquila. Si seguimos así podría estar hasta mañana sacando posibles conclusiones que de poco sirven ya... Solo, solo quería despedirme —añadió recuperando la naturalidad, esa con la que parecía saber jugar a la perfección y que tanto me estaba desconcertando. Definitivamente nuestra actitud cambiaba por completo dependiendo de si estábamos a solas o acompañadas, y aquella breve conversación después de la que mantuvimos con Jesse de testigo, así lo confirmaba. –Espero volverte a ver pronto.

—No, no sabía que vinieses por aquí. Creí que solo andabas por las librerías.

—No suelo venir a menudo, pero ahora creo que lo haré más —apuntilló regalándome una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas.

—Bien… Es bueno tener caras conocidas cerca —le dije procurando no mostrar demasiado interés, aunque ella estuviese poniendo todo de su parte para demostrarme el suyo—Por cierto, es probable que en estos días vaya a librería, ¿Estarás allí?

—Claro, tú dime cuando y allí estaré.

—Bien, porque voy a necesitar ayuda y nadie mejor que tú. Te avisaré cuando vaya a ir.

—Perfecto, estaré esperándote —musitó lanzando una mirada hacia el exterior y me obligó a mí a hacerlo para comprobar como Jesse hablaba con Margot, la chica de recepción, justo en la puerta de su despacho—. Por cierto, eh… Supongo que eres consciente de ello, pero Jesse no sabe que el domingo estuve cenando contigo. Me, me resultaba un tanto extraño decírselo.

—Oh… Claro, es… es lógico. No te preocupes, no le diré nada.

—Bien… Mejor así. Eh, en fin, lo dicho… Me marcho y dejo de entretenerte.

—De… De acuerdo.

—Cuídate —susurró regresando de nuevo a mí mientras ya se disponía a abandonar el despacho—. Te veo pronto.

—Claro. Cuídate tú, también… Eh, por cierto…—volví a detenerla casi sin pensar, simplemente lo hice— Sigo sin tener ni idea de cómo se utiliza el planisferio—le recordé y una divertida sonrisa volvió a bañar su cara—. Me temo que vas a tener que enseñarme a utilizarlo.

—Pues en cuanto vayas a verme, te lo explico con todo lujo de detalles —respondió divertida.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Bien, Quinn Fabray… Que te vaya bien el resto del día, y espero que esa galea no te dé muchos quebraderos de cabeza —apuntilló despidiéndose por tercera vez, y dejándome de nuevo casi sin palabras justo cuando se decidía a abandonar el despacho, y regresar al pasillo que la llevaba hacia el exterior del edificio.

Yo ni siquiera pude decirle nada más. Me quedé allí completamente atontada mirándola mientras se alejaba de mi vista, y sin ser consciente como su último comentario acerca de la galea o casco del centurión romano que estaba dibujando en mi tableta era completamente cierto. Estaba mal esbozado si tomaba en cuenta los detalles que el señor Duncan me había enviado por email y ella había sido capaz de darse cuenta, haciéndome ver que no solo era una experta en los cuerpos celestes del universo y en el significado de las constelaciones y su relación con el Olimpo de los Dioses, sino que además entendía de uniformes militares de los antiguos legionarios romanos. Algo que ni siquiera su propio marido lo sabía. O al menos eso es lo que me dejó entrever aquella mañana cuando Rachel atinó a responder qué era una lórica.

Lo cierto es que eso me desconcertó un poco. O bastante. Aunque no podía equipararse al desconcierto que llegó a provocarme él mismo en aquel preciso instante, cuando supuse que Rachel ya había abandonado el edificio y él acababa su conversación con Margot.

De nuevo volví a sentir esa presión, esa extraña sensación de notar que alguien me estaba mirando como lo estuvo haciendo Rachel minutos antes. No estaba equivocada, excepto porque en aquel instante era él quien me miraba desde el pasillo, y eso lejos de alegrarme o llenarme de curiosidad, me preocupaba.

Cuando quise darme cuenta lo tenía entrando en mi despacho sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. No me gustó su gesto, aunque procuré que él no se percatara de ello.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Bien, bien… Estoy bocetando ya. Al final todo es cuestión de paciencia.

—Me alegra que así sea. ¿Crees que tendrás algo para mostrarle al representante o…?

—Sí, claro que lo tendré. No te preocupes, solo tengo que estudiar bien los uniformes, el resto es sencillo.

—Bueno, sencillo para ti que sabes dibujar porque si dependiera de mí…

—Eso es lo divertido, ¿No? Cada uno tiene que tener sus talentos. Yo sé dibujar y tú sabes dirigir toda una editorial… Todos aportamos.

—Totalmente de acuerdo… El equilibrio es la clave —añadió sonriente—. He visto que Rachel te ha visitado. ¿Lo ha visto?

—¿El qué? ¿El boceto?

—Sí, ¿Lo ha visto?

—Pues… Sí, no sé… Ha venido a despedirse de mí —le respondí sin saber muy bien si estaba haciendo bien o mal al decirle aquello.

—¿No te ha dicho nada?

—Eh… Pues no, simplemente se ha despedido —zanjé sin más, y supuse que mi tono de voz le ayudó a comprender que no me apetecía hablar de ella sin que estuviese presente. Al menos eso era lo que yo quería, sin embargo, su reacción no fue precisamente lo que yo esperaba, de hecho, los nervios no tardaron en dar señales de vida.

—Me resulta extraño que Rachel haya estado aquí, y no haya hecho ni siquiera el intento por ver los dibujos. Es curiosa por naturaleza —respondió plantándose frente a mí, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin dejar de mirarme fijamente—, pero bueno… Supongo que no habrá querido decirte nada por falta de confianza.

—Eh… No sé, pero tampoco creo que tenga mucho que decirme, quiero decir apenas he trazado un boceto.

—Rachel es tímida en ese sentido, no suele hablar a menos que la inviten a ello.

—Pues me ha ofrecido su ayuda antes de marcharse. Me ha dicho que, si necesitaba algún tipo de información, no dudase en preguntarle… Que ella me ayudaría.

—¿Sí? Bien… Me alegro y me sorprende. No suele actuar así con alguien a quien conoce de un par de días —sonrió y yo empecé a entrar en pánico.

—Supongo que le he caído bien —musité tratando de no dar muestras evidentes de mi nerviosismo.

—Supones bien —matizó él con tranquilidad—. De hecho, no solo he venido a preguntarte si vas bien.

—¿Ah no?

—No, he venido porque precisamente la he visto salir de aquí después de hablar contigo y quería saber que tal con ella…

—No, no entiendo… ¿Qué tal con ella? —pregunté nerviosa.

—Sí, he visto que tenéis buena relación.

—Eh… Bueno, somos, somos personas civilizadas, supongo que es lo normal.

—Ya, ya… No me refiero a la típica educación de llevarte bien solo porque no vas a tener más remedio que hacerlo —esgrimió sin dejar de mirarme—. Hablo de que a mi mujer le has caído en gracia, y eso no es muy habitual en ella.

—¿Cómo? No, no entiendo…

—Rachel lleva desde el lunes preguntándome por ti, por cómo te ha ido, si estas a gusto… Es la primera vez que se preocupa tanto por algunos de mis trabajadores.

—Oh, bueno… Yo, yo se lo agradezco —musité sin saber muy bien qué decirle y tratando de quitarle importancia. Lógicamente, sí la tenía.

—Créeme, yo lo agradezco mucho más. Rachel… Bueno, ella no suele tener muchos amigos. Todos los que ha tenido están repartidos por el país, y desde que llegamos a Denver no ha tenido ocasión… O no ha querido, mejor dicho, conocer a más personas. Se pasa los días de la librería a casa y de casa a la librería…

—Oh, vaya…Pues parece muy social.

—Sí, lo parece, pero no lo es —repitió plantándose de nuevo frente a mí tras merodear por el despacho—. Me resulta triste ver que no tiene a alguien con quien salir a tomar un café, o a quien llamar cuando le apetezca hablar.

—Es, es que es triste. No, no esperaba que Rachel fuese así —musité completamente confusa por la escena—. Conmigo está siendo muy agradable.

—Lo es, créeme… Es encantadora, divertida… Y muy inteligente. Tiene muchas cosas que ofrecer y no lo hace como debería.

—Ya… Bueno, igual es que no ha encontrado a gente con la que se sienta a gusto.

—¡Bingo! —exclamó sonriente— Por eso estoy aquí, hablando contigo…

—¿Qué?

—Verás, Quinn —musitó apoyándose en mi mesa, sin saber que cada vez que se acercaba o me miraba, mis ganas por salir corriendo de allí se hacían más y más fuertes—, sé que es extraño que tenga que decirte algo así, sobre todo porque somos adultos y no es lógico, pero… Bueno, Robert me ha comentado que tus amigos tampoco están en la ciudad, que… Básicamente estás en la misma situación que Rachel.

—Eh… Bueno, sí, pero…

—No te lo pediría si no fuese importante para mí —dijo sin dejar que terminase mi estúpido balbuceo—. Quinn, ¿podrías darle una oportunidad?

—¿Qué? ¿Una oportunidad de qué?

—Conocerla, hacerte su amiga…

—Espera… ¿Qué? ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea amiga de Rachel? —pregunté completamente sorprendida, y mucho más confusa aún de lo que había estado en toda mi vida.

—Sé que suena extraño, y que tal vez pienses que es un compromiso… Pero de verdad, noto que a Rachel realmente le caes bien, y me gustaría que por fin se abriese a alguien, que tuviese amigas… Normalmente no suele permitir que nadie se le acerque de esa manera, es muy esquiva y desconfía mucho de lo que piensen de ella. Si pusieras un poco de tu parte y dejases que te mostrase como es, estoy convencido de que podréis caeros bien, y que…

—¿De verdad me estás pidiendo esto? —esa vez fui yo quien lo interrumpió— ¿Le estás buscando amigas a tu mujer? No creo que a Rachel le haga falta algo así. Si quiere tener amigas las tendrá…

—Créeme, yo la conozco mejor que tú, evidentemente… Y sé que muchas veces se cierra a ello por… No sé… Piensa que quien se acerca a ella es por conveniencia, o que la juzgan por ser mi mujer… Y en realidad no es una locura que piense algo así, porque cuando tienes dinero… Tienes que vigilar muy bien a quien se acerca a ti, pero contigo está siendo diferente, y eso que apenas te conoce. Veo que le has caído bien y no quiero que, por culpa de su desconfianza en el mundo, no se atreva a mostrarse contigo tal y como es. Lo sé, sé que suena extraño que te diga esto, pero quiero que sepas que no tengo la intención de obligarte a nada, no te estoy pidiendo que seas su amiga o te lleves bien con ella de manera forzada, solo te pido que le des una oportunidad si se acerca a ti, que no huyas si ves que te habla en griego o te pregunta el horóscopo para saber en qué casa astral tienes tu ascendente. Rachel… Rachel es una persona muy especial.

Y tan especial, pensé yo en ese preciso instante. Tan especial que se había casado con un idiota fanfarrón que no solo le había comprado una mansión y un deportivo, sino que además también le compraba amigas. Porque en aquel instante, mientras permanecía sentada en el despacho que él mismo me había ofrecido para que pudiese trabajar con todas las comodidades del mundo, sentía que era eso lo que estaba haciendo; comprándome para Rachel. Y lo que es peor, lo hacía después de haber hablado justamente con mi propio novio, algo que yo desconocía por completo y que no me gustaba en absoluto.

Pobre iluso al decirme que la conocía mejor que yo, tal vez estaba en lo cierto, pero a mí me bastaron unos cuantos encuentros y una simple cena para saber que Rachel Berry era especial, y que, si había algo que no necesitaba para lograr la atención de los demás, era un marido que moviese las fichas a su espalda. No. No sabía absolutamente nada, y yo, lejos de recriminarle su actitud y demostrarle con un par de frases que estaba completamente equivocado, hice lo que tenía que hacer y guardé silencio. A decir verdad, uno de los más desagradables de mi vida. Estaba enfadada con él, y con Robert sin siquiera estar presente.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —me preguntó curioso tras mi silencio.

—No tengo nada que decir. Rachel me cae bien, y se está portando muy bien conmigo desde que nos conocimos —añadí sintiendo que por primera vez no le estaba ocultando nada, pero dejándole claro que no quería seguir escuchando su sermón—. No tienes que pedirme que le dé una oportunidad, si a ella le apetece quedar conmigo para salir de compras o tomar un café, como bien dices, solo tiene que llamarme.

—Sí, pero ella no es de las que suele…

—Ya tengo planes con ella para esta semana —lo interrumpí y él me miró curioso—. Quiero que me asesore con unos libros, y le he dicho que la llamaría para poder ir a la librería.

—Oh… Eso, eso suena bien. Me gusta la idea.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte de eso, soy de las que piensa que las relaciones sociales salen adelante siempre que exista algún tipo de complicidad, que fluya y se esté en el mismo punto. Que a Rachel le caiga mejor o peor no va a depender de mí, sino de lo que a ella le apetezca tener en su vida, al igual que me puede apetecer a mí. Con las conversaciones que tuvimos en la fiesta me ha sido suficiente para saber que es… Especial, como tú dices, y me cae bien… Muy bien de hecho, así que tranquilo… Y deja que lo que tenga que fluir, fluya. Yo si suelo dar el paso —concluí con orgullo. Lógicamente él no lo detectó bajo ningún concepto, porque no tenía ni idea de que mucho antes de que él hubiese entrado en su vida, yo ya había dejado que fluyesen otras muchas cosas entre nosotras. Sin embargo, dejé que se quedase con esa sensación de satisfacción, como si su estúpido sermón fuese el más certero y adecuado de cuántos había dado demostrando que conocía a su mujer mejor que nadie.

—Bien, me alegro. No, no pienses que suelo hacer esto con todo el mundo —se excusó y yo le sonreí, aunque lo hice forzada—. Solo, solo te lo he dicho a ti porque realmente siento que os podéis llevar bien, además… Me encantaría que los cuatro quedásemos más a menudo. Robert, Robert es un buen amigo, aunque no nos hayamos visto en años… Y me gusta tenerlo en mi vida. Sería genial que los cuatro congeniásemos. ¿No crees?

—Claro… Claro que lo creo, y lo quiero. Robert también te tiene mucho aprecio, pero no hay que forzar las cosas. Hazme caso, deja que fluya…

—Deja que fluya —repitió pensativo cuando yo, en un intento de evitar que la conversación continuase, recuperé mi lápiz para seguir dibujando y hacerle ver que tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Y sorprendentemente, captó mi indirecta—. No, no te entretengo más… Gracias por escucharme, Quinn —añadió y yo volví a mirarlo para sonreírle a modo de respuesta, e invitándolo sutilmente a que me dejase sola. Y eso fue a hacer no sin antes detenerse por algunos segundos en la puerta, y volver a buscarme. Yo le mantuve la mirada con firmeza, aunque fingía una sonrisa que poco o nada tenía que ver con lo que sentía en aquel instante—. Por cierto… Me gustaría que esto quedase entre nosotros. No le comentes nada de esto a Rachel, por favor —musitó con apenas un susurro—, no le gusta que me meta en sus cosas…

—No es necesario que me lo pidas, ya suponía que era algo entre tú y yo.

—Bien… Gracias, Quinn —insistió de nuevo, pero esa vez ya no me dejó que le respondiese de alguna manera. Jesse abandonó mi despacho sin volver a mirarme, tranquilo e incluso orgulloso por haber hecho lo que hizo, sin embargo, yo no lo veía de la misma manera. Para mí aquella conversación no sirvió para que me demostrase que era el mejor marido del mundo al preocuparse por su mujer, y querer verla feliz con gente de confianza a su alrededor. Para mí, todo aquel sermón no sirvió para otra cosa más que para confirmarme que lo que siempre había oído de Jesse St. James era completamente cierto. Para él la amistad no nacía entre dos personas, para él la amistad era derivaba de la influencia. Y si había algo que a él le sobraba, era precisamente eso… Influencia.


	11. Chapter 11

Viernes 13 de junio 2015

Denver

Rachel Berry

11

Si había algo que lograse transportarme a otra dimensión y que mi cerebro se desconectase de la vida real y rutinaria, era sin duda aquello, lo que solía hacer siempre que recordaba por qué había elegido aquella vida aún sin desearla.

Tuve la suerte, por llamarlo de alguna manera, de encontrar en los libros ese escape, esa huida a lo cotidiano que tanto detestaba y que tanto me alejaba de las estrellas. Y allí, en el ático que servía de almacén de la librería, tenía tantos libros como quisiera para tal menester.

Leer, ordenar, buscar, comprar, curiosear, daba igual el cometido que tuviese entre aquellas cuatro paredes repletas de libros, como tampoco importaban las horas que "perdiese", como solía decir Jesse, encerrada en aquel ático en vez de estar divirtiéndome o entablando relaciones con gente que me permitiese tener una vida social un poco más amena, como si todo el mundo tuviésemos esa capacidad con la que él había nacido, o mejor dicho, como si a todos nos interesase tener miles de amigos que solo se acuerdan de ti cuando vas a celebrar una fiesta.

No era eso lo que yo deseaba, y por eso prefería pasar las horas allí, tranquila, tomándome un café mientras me recreaba por haber conseguido algún ejemplar de cualquier libro antiquísimo que me hubiese propuesto conseguir. Curioso, mi padre siempre me llamó cazadora de estrellas, en aquel instante podría haberme añadido también el apelativo de "cazadora de libros". No había subastadores, vendedores o coleccionista de libros en todo el país que no me conociera, y eso era algo que me llenaba de satisfacción.

Sin embargo, aquel viernes cuando la tarde empezaba a marcharse lentamente, no estaba encerrada en mi refugio para buscar algún ejemplar desconocido de Charles Dickens, distraerme u ordenar el stock de la librería como otros días. Estaba allí porque tenía una cita, y esperar en la misma tienda de cara a los clientes o los trabajadores no me gustaba en absoluto. No, porque hasta yo misma me daba cuenta de cómo los nervios me pasaban factura y se reflejaban en mi cara, en mis gestos, llamando la atención de quien no tenía por qué percatarse de nada.

No, mi cita no era con alguien de suma importancia como podría ser algún escritor famoso que se pasase por la librería o alguno de los tantos representantes que tanto solían visitarnos y que pudiese justificar mi estado de ansiedad. Mi cita era con ella, con Quinn Fabray, con Sheliak. La única persona capaz de provocarme tal alud de contradicciones y nervios sin tener motivos para ello. La única capaz de hacer que dejase de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo aquel día, por una simple visita para ver, o eso suponía, algunos libros. La única capaz de hacer que un día me sintiese segura de mí misma y le hablase como lo que era, una persona normal, y al día siguiente me muriese de nervios y entrase en combustión espontánea por un simple "hola", y la mirase como si fuese la mismísima Afrodita.

Y eso que era consciente de como en aquellos días en los que nuestros encuentros se multiplicaron, y en los que pudimos hablar para llevar nuestra "relación" de una manera natural, todo debía quedar zanjado entre nosotras. Que nuestra amistad o lo que fuera que fuese debía establecerse con las bases que nosotras mismas nos habíamos instruido, y lógicamente adaptándose a nuestra vida habitual. Sin embargo, y muy a mi pesar, fueron muchas las veces en aquellos días en los que no pude evitar pensar en algo más, en ir más allá y dejar a un lado la intención por ser cordial con ella e ignorar lo que habíamos vivido en años pasados.

Y es que no lo podía evitar. Era superior a mí.

Cada vez que me encontraba con ella, y aunque la interacción se diese con normalidad, regresaba a mi casa envuelta en esos nervios, con un sentimiento extraño y contradictorio de ilusión y miedo al mismo tiempo, con un temblor de piernas y una sonrisa estúpida adueñándose de mi cara, olvidándome por completo de lo que era mi vida en aquel instante y llevándome a recordar lo que sentí con ella en aquellas noches. En aquellas 4 noches en las que nuestros caminos se unieron y de las que solo guardo buenos recuerdos.

Y era precisamente eso lo que me provocaba aquel estado de ansiedad cuando sabía que me iba a encontrar con ella, porque era consciente de que aquellos sentimientos no me ayudarían en absoluto a conseguir su amistad, por mucho que pusiera de mi parte.

No obstante, lo intenté, y procuré por todos los medios mantener los gestos a raya y mi actitud perfectamente camuflada, aunque en aquel instante me costase un mundo.

Antológica debió ser mi cara cuando Sandy, una de las chicas que trabajaban en la librería, me avisaba por el teléfono interno que una tal Quinn Fabray preguntaba por mí. Antológica debió ser mi cara cuando descendí y me la encontré allí, junto a uno de los estantes ojeando distraída un ejemplar de Guerreros; El origen de los truenos, y que supuse le llamó la atención por la editorial donde se habían impreso.

—Supongo que te resultará familiar esa portada. ¿Verdad? —le dije sacándola de su breve distracción. Quinn me miro sonriente sosteniendo el libro aún entre sus manos.

—Hey… Sí, me resulta muy familiar… Sobre todo, porque durante dos años fui ayudante del ilustrador de esta saga de libros. Un poco loco, pero es buena persona y gran profesional. Me ha enseñado mucho.

—Vaya, no… No lo sabía. Supuse que te resultaría conocido por ser de Harper Collins. No sabía que hubieses sido…

—No tenías por qué saberlo —me interrumpió dejando el libro en su lugar—. No es algo que vaya diciendo… ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás?

—Eh… Bien, esperándote —le respondí un tanto contrariada por su respuesta con ese sarcasmo implícito que yo siempre detectaba, y que después no solía ser tal cosa.

—Siento si te he hecho cambiar los planes que tuvieses para hoy, no tenía ni idea de si iba a poder venir hasta que te he escrito el mensaje.

—No te preocupes, tenía que estar aquí de todas formas —me excusé tan rápido como pude. Porque no, no era cierto que tuviese que estar en la librería aquella tarde. De hecho, los viernes solía utilizarlos para salir a pasear en bicicleta hasta que Jesse acabase su jornada. Aquella noche iba a ser él quien me esperase a mí. Fue recibir su mensaje apenas una hora antes, y no lo pensé un solo instante. Dejé de lado todo para llegar cuanto antes bajo el asombro de las trabajadoras, que no esperaban tenerme allí a aquella hora. Por suerte, y aunque no lo necesitaba al ser la jefa, me excusé lo suficientemente rápido con la idea de hacer algunos pedidos importantes, y así evitar que la curiosidad las llevase a interesarse por lo que no debían.

—Bueno, de todos modos, no te voy a molestar demasiado.

—No es molestia alguna, Quinn… Es un placer recibirte en la librería… Y hablar de libros y esas cosas. Por qué vienes a por libros, ¿no? —balbuceé completamente estúpida, sin poder evitar que mis piernas temblasen a mas no poder al notar como fue acercándose más y más a mí hasta que dejó un beso en mi mejilla a modo de saludo. Y me maldije por no haber sido yo quien diese ese paso que por lo que pude intuir, había estado esperando.

—Sí, vengo a que me asesores acerca de algunos libros —dijo ella cuando yo había perdido por completo el habla, y era consciente como un par de clientes que merodeaban entre los estantes de la tienda, posaron curiosamente sus ojos sobre nosotras.

—Ok… Eh… ¿Te importa si subimos al ático? —le dije en un intento desesperado de no sentirme más ridícula de lo que me sentía, y sabiendo que cuando estábamos a solas, los nervios solían desaparecer.

—¿Al ático?

—Sí, al almacén. Allí, allí estaremos más tranquilas —respondí esperando que se percatase de cómo sin quererlo, éramos el centro de atención de toda persona que pasase o merodease a nuestro alrededor. Obviamente con razón. Si había algo que Quinn provocase era precisamente eso, la atención de quien se cruzaba con ella, aunque no lo pretendiese.

Daba igual las circunstancias, daba igual la ocasión, si de gala o de estar por casa, Quinn Fabray lucía siempre perfecta sin importar que llevase el pelo suelto o recogido, sin importar que su rostro permaneciese recién lavado o perfectamente maquillado. Sin importar que su gesto fuese serio, o como en aquel instante portase una de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras que conquistan mundos. Quinn era guapa de cualquier forma, algo que pude confirmar en años anteriores, y eso no me ayudaba en absoluto a templar mis nervios. Ni a dejar de parecer una estúpida que apenas sabia balbucear mientras sonreía sin más y delataba mis pensamientos, al menos así lo creía, a quien simplemente nos mirase.

Y supuse que ella lo entendió perfectamente, porque ni siquiera volvió a cuestionarme. Me asintió y me miró de tal manera que supe que estaba esperando a que la guiase hacia donde yo quisiera, como hicimos aquella noche en la que nos volvimos locas. De hecho, no habló hasta que no estuvimos en las escaleras.

—Hace calor, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí, la verdad es que sí.

—Había olvidado el calor que hace en Denver en esta época del año. El verano en San Francisco es completamente diferente.

—Eso he oído.

—¿Nunca has estado allí?

—No, no he tenido esa suerte, y lo cierto es que me encantaría ir.

—Pues hazlo, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás —añadió justo cuando llegábamos al ático, y yo me detenía para permitirle la entrada al mismo antes que yo.

Por suerte no se percató de mis nervios justo en el instante en el que me sobrepasaba y se adelantaba a mí. Era otra de las cosas que también me provocaba quebraderos de cabeza; Su presencia, cómo imponía en las distancias cortas y el olor agradable de su perfume que siempre desprendía, y que ya me resultaba terriblemente familiar. Y no se fijó en mi estado porque nada más entrar en el ático, su rostro, sus ojos, yo diría que toda ella, entró en shock.

—En cuanto pueda ir… Iré —dije retomando la conversación, pero para entonces Quinn ya se había convertido en estatua que se giraba y miraba a su alrededor completamente sorprendida—. ¿Estás bien?

—Oh Dios… —musitó sin mirarme, de hecho, no lo hizo hasta que volví a insistirle.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—Rachel… ¿Cuántos libros tienes aquí? —preguntó boquiabierta.

—Pues… Según el último inventario, unos… 3500 aproximadamente. ¿Por?

—Oh Dios… Esto es alucinante. ¿Esto es el almacén? No parece un almacén, parece una biblioteca.

—Bueno, es almacén y también zona de trabajo para mí. No, no todos los libros que ves aquí están en venta, algunos son parte de mi colección… Pero a Jesse no le gusta decorar con libros, sí… Ya sé que es extraño que al director de una editorial no le gusten los libros, por eso los tengo aquí. Cuando, cuando leo lo hago aquí—respondí sin saber muy bien si a Quinn podría interesarle toda mi verborrea, pero a juzgar por cómo me miró a continuación, supe que al menos había logrado rescatar su atención de los estantes.

—¿Te vienes aquí a leer viviendo en una mansión?

—Eh… Sí, ya te he dicho que a Jesse no le gustan demasiados, para tenerlos en cajas o escondidos en alguna habitación en la que no puedo estar bien, prefiero tenerlos aquí. Allí al fondo tengo un sofá y bueno, también hay varios tragaluces en el techo que hace que entre la luz y sea más agradable para leer… No, no sé —terminé balbuceando al ver como dirigía sus pasos hacia la zona de lectura que le había señalado, y me dejaba en la entrada a solas, hablándole a las estanterías.

—¿Una máquina de café? —me dijo colocándose frente a ella y junto al sofá que utilizaba para relajarme.

—Claro, un escritorio, un buen sofá, la luz desde el techo y un buen café. Es esencial.

—Dios, algún día tendré una habitación así en mi casa, aunque dudo que sea capaz de tener tantos libros en toda mi vida.

—Bueno, yo puedo ayudarte a conseguirlos —le dije sin intención alguna de resultarle divertida, sin embargo, su leve carcajada me hizo comprender que así lo había hecho—. ¿Te apetece un café?

—Me encantaría, aunque me temo que es tarde para eso. Llevo toda la semana sin parar y precisamente hoy que puedo dormir, no quisiera que un café echase a perder mis intenciones.

—¿Mucho trabajo en la editorial? Jesse me ha comentado que vas muy avanzada con tus bocetos, y que te ve feliz y tranquila.

—Sí, sí, no me quejo en absoluto del trabajo que tengo allí, de hecho, estoy más tranquila trabajando que cuando llego a casa.

—¿Y eso?

—Bueno, ya nos han entregado las llaves de la casa y entre Robert y mi hermana no paran de buscar, comprar, mirar cosas y organizar planes. Además, como él suele salir más tarde de trabajar que yo, pues me toca hacerme cargo de recibir a los albañiles, a los fontaneros y demás que tienen que revisar algunas cosas… Es, es por eso mismo por lo que no he podido venir antes. Hoy tenía un hueco y… Bueno, aquí estoy.

—¿Cuándo pensáis mudaros?

—Pues… No lo sé, pero espero que esté todo listo a en un mes más o menos.

—Bien, me alegro… Y bueno, la próxima vez que necesites algo de la librería y no tengas tiempo, simplemente dímelo. Puedes venir cualquier día y a cualquier hora, sea o no laborable, y yo estaré aquí. O si quieres, voy a verte directamente a tu casa —le dije con total y absoluta sinceridad, y supe que lo entendió de tal manera al ver cómo me sonreía agradecida—. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, solo tienes que pedírmelo.

—Por eso estoy aquí. Necesito de tu ayuda para sorprender a Robert.

—¿A Robert?

—Sí, los libros los necesito para él.

—Oh… Genial, Eh… estoy a tu entera disposición —mascullé, y juro que lo hice con toda la intención del mundo de parecer agradecida, pero lo cierto es que saber que el motivo que la había llevado hasta allí era una sorpresa para Robert, no me hizo mucha gracia. De hecho, logró que incluso cambiase un poco mi actitud, aunque supe camuflarlo bien. O eso creí, porque ver como cambiaba un tanto la conversación, me hizo creer que me había delatado.

—Te juro que no me esperaba que tuvieses tanta afición a los libros —dijo volviendo a merodear entre las estanterías mientras yo tomaba asiento en el sofá.

—Bueno, tampoco creas que es mi mundo… Solo me gustan, y como tengo la oportunidad de hacerme con muchos de ellos gracias a la librería, pues… No obstante, te confieso que el 90 % de lo que ves aquí, no me pertenecen. Solo, solo son ejemplares de repuesto de los que ya están expuestos en la tienda. Y otros muchos que por falta de espacio tengo que tener aquí.

—Ya… Supongo, pero como tienes esto preparado para disfrutar de ellos, pues…

—Si voy a estar aquí, mejor estar a gusto, ¿No crees? —respondí sin dejar de observar como la curiosidad parecía no tener fin en ella y se detenía en cada libro que aparecía frente a ella.

—Cierto, totalmente de acuerdo, pero me tienes que permitir que me sorprenda. Yo siempre te he imaginado rodeada de telescopios, planos de constelaciones y esas cosas…

—¿Y quién te dice que no tengo todas esas cosas?

—No lo sé, por ahora todo lo que sé de ti es lo que me muestras, y lo que me muestras es que tu vida parece girar en torno a los libros… ¿Tienes más aficiones que me sorprendan?

—Mmm… Bueno, aparte de salir a pasear en bicicleta, no… No tengo muchas más.

—Vaya… Nada de cine, música… No sé, salir a bailar con tus amigos. Lo típico, ya sabes.

—Me gusta el cine y la música, aunque supongo que lo normal, como a todo el mundo. Y lo de bailar… En raras ocasiones, creo que la última vez que lo hice fue en mi propia boda.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

—No es que no me guste, es que a Jesse no se le da demasiado bien, y no le gusta mucho a ir a sitios en los que se tenga que bailar.

—¿Y si a Jesse no le gusta tampoco te tiene que gustar a ti? —me replicó de nuevo utilizando ese tono que tanto me confundía.

—No, no es eso… Salir a bailar sola no es algo agradable, ¿No crees? —le respondí procurando no darle demasiada importancia.

—¿Sola? ¿No tienes amigos con los que salir? —me preguntó haciéndome dudar, pero no por la pregunta en sí o su ya habitual tono sarcástico, sino porque no me gustaba hablar demasiado de esos aspectos de mi vida. No gustaba tener que explicar una y mil veces que en aquella ciudad no tenía a nadie porque no me fiaba de nadie, porque los escasos amigos que Jesse tenía solo hacían uso de esa amistad cuando les convenía, cuando había algún evento o fiesta importante, o bien una barbacoa en nuestra piscina. Y a mí no me gustaba en absoluto rodearme de gente así. Pero Quinn era diferente, o al menos yo así lo quería ver por la historia que nos unía, y ya tuve un amago de discusión en la cena justamente por ese mismo asunto. Volver a hablar de ello no me aseguraba terminar bien aquella "cita", y no estaba dispuesta a que así sucediera.

—Eh… Bueno, claro que tengo amigos, pero no aquí —respondí tras pensar con calma las palabras adecuadas—. Ellos, ellos tienen sus vidas en otras ciudades.

—Oh, vaya, estamos en la misma situación por lo que veo.

—¿Tus amigos no están en la ciudad?

—No, están todos lejos, de hecho, el que más cerca está de aquí vive en Canadá.

—¿En San Francisco no tienes amigos?

—Sí, claro que tengo, pero tampoco están cercas y no los considero como mis amigos… Amigos, ya sabes. Ellos simplemente han sido mis compañeros, no mis confidentes.

—Entiendo. Supongo que es lo mismo que me sucede a mí con los amigos de Jesse. Son simplemente conocidos…

— Exacto. No se puede comparar… Por cierto, ¿y tus primos? Creo recordar que en la fiesta de Jesse salías con uno de ellos a divertirte.

—Casado con dos hijos.

—Oh, menudo plan…

—Ya ves, apenas tiene 32 años y ya tiene una familia propia, y todo parece indicar que el tercero de sus hijos va a llegar más pronto que tarde —le dije sin perderla de vista, volviendo a dejarme sorprendida por su más que evidente curiosidad al merodear por toda la estancia y fijarse en cada libro que aparecía ante ella. Hasta que volvió a hablar, y entonces fui yo la que entró en otro universo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te vas a animar? Apuesto a que tienes que ser una madre espectacular, y seguro que sabrás miles de cuentos infantiles para hacerlos dormir… Al menos aquí tienes material suficiente —musitó divertida, pero su sonrisa se disolvió en el mismo instante que me miró. Supuse que mi rostro pálido y el silencio que tuve que guardar le respondió por mí—. Lo, lo siento, no era mi intención entrometerme en tu vida. Siento si te ha molestado y…

—No… Tranquila, no me ha molestado. Es solo que… Bueno, es algo que aún no contemplo. Jesse… Jesse quiere tener hijos, pero yo no me siento aún preparada para ello —me excusé de la forma más rápida que pude. Ese tema sí que era tabú, sobre todo entre Jesse y yo. Habíamos discutido tanto por ello, que había llegado el momento en el que simplemente nos ignorábamos cuando alguien lo mencionaba, algo que muy a mi pesar, solía suceder a menudo, en cada fiesta, en cada reunión con sus amigos o visita a nuestras familias.

—Bueno, haces bien al tomar esa decisión si te sientes así. Cuando estés preparada lo sabrás.

—Eso espero… Em, bueno… ¿Me dices qué es lo que necesitabas? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —solté buscando cambiar el tema de conversación, y aunque no fui muy sutil en las formas, noté como ella supo entenderme y lo aceptó de buena manera. De hecho, volvió a sonreírme mientras decidía tomar asiento justo a mi lado

—Ok… Verás, el otro día Robert me comentó que quería utilizar una de las habitaciones más pequeñas a modo de despacho, ya sabes… Aunque no lo necesiten expresamente para trabajar, a los hombres les suele gustar tener un espacio propio de esas características. Probablemente lo utilice para jugar con el ordenador o ver partidos de futbol, pero bueno, de cualquier forma, quiere tener su propio espacio, y aunque él no es muy dado a leer libros me gustaría regalarle algunos para que pudiese colocar en ese lugar a modo de decoración.

—Oh… Me, me parece una buena idea.

—Ya ves, a Jesse según dice no le gustan los libros para decorar, y mi novio no concibe un libro que no sea para otra cosa más que para decorar.

—Eso veo —le dije notando de nuevo como el extraño malestar volvía a jugarme una mala pasada al escucharla mencionar la palabra novio. Y digo extraño porque era la primera vez que me estaba sucediendo algo así con ella. De hecho, no lo había sentido con nadie en toda mi vida—. ¿Y qué tipo de libros quieres?

—Ahí está el problema y por eso necesito de tu ayuda. No tengo ni idea de qué comprarle, pero me gustarían que fueran los suficientes como para llenar una estantería o mini biblioteca.

—Ok, al menos… No sé, ¿Qué tipo de historias le suelen gustar? ¿Qué podría leer? —Un leve rebufo antes de soltar una pequeña risa me hizo indicar que estaba exigiendo demasiado respecto al interés literario de Robert— Eso es un…

—Eso es un _a Robert solo le interesa el futbol y las carreras de motos_. Nada más.

—¿Nada más?

—Nada más…

—No debería extrañarme. De hecho, ahora comprendo por qué él y Jesse son tan buenos amigos. Son tal para cual. De todas formas, habrá algo que le guste además de eso, porque no creo que una colección de libros de futbol o motos sea lo más adecuado… A menos que así lo quieras.

—Pues honestamente, a mí me horrorizaría, pero si no hay otra opción.

—¿Qué tal el cine? ¿Le gusta ver películas?

—Sí, eso sí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tipo de películas le gustan?

—Todo lo que esté relacionado con las batallas épicas, los mundos imaginarios… No sé, las espadas, los caballos… Creo que ha visto como 20 veces el Señor de los Anillos solo por las batallas.

—Pues entonces no tienes nada más que decirme —la interrumpí levantándome rápidamente del sofá para tomar asiento frente a mi ordenador, en el escritorio—. Tengo algo que es perfecto para él si me dices que le gusta esa saga, y para ti si necesitas varios ejemplares.

—Sorpréndeme.

—Ven aquí, quiero mostrarte algo —le dije y ella no tardó en reaccionar aceptando mi petición. Y lo cierto es que me arrepentí como nunca antes lo había hecho de invitarla a que se acercara, es más, estoy convencida de que el rumbo de nuestra historia habría sido otro muy distinto de no haberse producido aquel instante.

Quinn siguió al pie de la letra mi invitación, y lejos de dudar sobre donde posicionarse, fue directa a colocarse justo detrás de mí, usando como apoyo el respaldo de mi silla para ver con más precisión lo que ya aparecía en mi pantalla. Fue justamente ese gesto, esa cercanía de su cuerpo, de sus brazos, incluso de su rostro al acercarse a mí lo que me hizo vivir uno de los peores momentos de mi vida.

—¿Qué es eso? —me preguntó a escasos centímetros de mi oído, permitiéndome que incluso notara su pelo rozan contra mi hombro.

—Es… Es la colección de toda la bibliografía de El Señor de los Anillos. Son 30 libros, todos maquetados de igual manera, con tapas… Con tapas de cuero labrada.

—¿30? Creí que solo eran 3.

—Eh… Es toda la bibliografía, no solo los tres ejemplares principales, incluidos diccionarios y otras, otras cosas más que suelen gustar a los seguidores de la saga.

—Son realmente bonitos —susurró y yo me perdí.

Lo llaman Deja Vu, pero a diferencia de ello, lo mío, ese escalofrío que sentí y el alud de recuerdos que me vinieron en aquel instante, estaban basados en hechos reales. Recuerdos que volvieron a mí al sentir de nuevo su olor, y ese calor que desprendía su cuerpo tal y como pude sentir cinco años atrás. Recuerdos que pude revivir al estrellarme casi de frente con sus ojos vivos, observándome a escasos centímetros de mí y logrando que, por alguna extraña razón, ninguna de las dos retrocediéramos un solo milímetro. Recuerdos que me hicieron sentir como mi saliva quemaba al descender por mi garganta, y un escalofrío me recorría la espina dorsal dejándome completamente a la deriva. Más aún cuando vi como sus ojos se posaron por algunos segundos sobre mis labios, tal y como hicieron en aquella noche con la intención irrefutable de besarme. Por suerte no lo hizo, no porque no lo desease en ese instante, sino porque habría supuesto el mayor drama de mi corta vida de casada. Quinn tuvo los reflejos necesarios para reaccionar a tiempo, y siendo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo entre las dos, se apartó con sutileza hasta abandonar su posición, estrechándose las manos consigo misma para evitar que un leve temblor la dejase en evidencia.

Lo cierto es que yo si pude percatarme de ello, al igual que ella notó el mío, sin duda. Pero no me atreví a mencionar nada del asunto, y ella fingió exactamente de la misma forma que yo.

—Eh… ¿Cuánto, cuánto dices que me costará esa colección? —balbuceó ya frente al escritorio, esquivando continuamente mi mirada. Algo que yo agradecí eternamente.

—Nada, solo… Solo el precio que me ponen a mí, por mí te lo regalaba, pero…

—No, no, ni hablar. No voy a dejar que me regales algo así.

—Estaba convencida de que dirías eso. De todos modos, será mucho más económico que al resto, te lo aseguro, pero tengo que preguntar y que me digan.

—Ok, pues pregúntalo y me, me escribes para decírmelo… O lo pides directamente. ¿Te… te lo tienen que traer? Me, me gusta mucho, y parece realmente bonito.

—Lo es… Espera —le dije tratando de controlar la vergüenza y que mis latidos no se escuchasen desde donde ella estaba. Era complicado, sentía como si un martillo me estuviese golpeando en el pecho—, tengo, tengo un ejemplar de otra colección aquí, y es muy parecido…

—No, no es necesario, me basta con verlo…—No continuó, básicamente porque yo no me detuve a escucharla, y directamente me fui a la estantería en cuestión donde un bellísimo ejemplar de Don Quijote de la Mancha me esperaba para que pudiese mostrárselo. Sin embargo, de poco o nada me sirvieron las intenciones. Lo acontecido segundos antes hizo que Quinn ni siquiera se dignara a tomar el libro entre sus manos para recrearse en su portada, en el cuero de sus tapas y el labrado dorado que lo decoraba, prácticamente igual al que le había mostrado en el ordenador—. Es, es muy bonito. No, no hay más dudas, pídelos… Pagaré lo que sea por ellos.

—Ok…

—¿Cuándo te lo traen?

—Pues no lo sé, supongo que para la semana que viene. Haré lo posible para que esté lo antes posible.

—La semana que viene es perfecto. Ya, ya me avisas cuando y vengo a recogerlo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro —balbuceé viendo como de repente las prisas se apoderaban de ella, y parecía querer salir corriendo de allí. Y dadas las circunstancias, no iba a poner impedimento alguno, por supuesto.

—Bien, gracias por todo Rachel, pero… Tengo que regresar. Robert, Robert tiene que estar a punto de llegar y bueno, tengo que ir… Esto, ya sabes, a la casa y ver…Me, me tengo que ir —concluyó tras verse completamente sumida en un alud de palabras que salían atropelladas de sus labios.

—Claro, claro… Te acompaño a la…

—No, no es necesario —me interrumpió y yo no supe qué más decir. No hasta que la vi dirigir sus pasos hacia las escaleras para marcharse como estaba deseando hacer. Fue ahí, justo cuando se giraba para despedirse de mí, cuando no pude evitar contenerme—. Gracias… Y ya hablamos. ¿Ok?

—Ok.

—Bien… Adiós Rachel…

—Eh, Quinn, espera —la detuve sin siquiera moverme de mi posición, a escasos cuatro o cinco metros de ella. Se giró de nuevo y volvió a posar su mirada nerviosa sobre mí.

—Dime.

—Está… Está todo bien, ¿verdad? Entre nosotras… Quiero decir.

—Oh, claro, por supuesto. Todo bien, es solo que tengo prisa —replicó excusándose de nuevo, a pesar de que noté su voz un tanto más serena y convincente.

—Ok. Me, me alegro.

—Todo bien —repitió con apenas un susurro mientras sus labios, que habían estado completamente tensos, dibujaron una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa que a mí me supo a gloria, y logró tranquilizarme un tanto. No demasiado, solo lo suficiente para que ella no se preocupase demasiado—. Adiós, Rachel —añadió tras de nuevo, volver a mirarnos por algunos segundos en completo silencio. Y yo simplemente asentí forzando la misma leve sonrisa que ella me regaló.

Una sonrisa que se esfumó rápidamente de mi rostro cuando desapareció bajo el umbral de la puerta, y noté como la densidad del aire a mí alrededor a punto estuvo de dejarme sin respiración.

Fue el primer aviso de lo que estaba por llegar, y yo no fui capaz de prevenir. El primer golpe que me haría perder el sueño en muchas noches que estaban por llegar. Y es que los astros, al igual que las matemáticas, nunca fallan.


	12. Chapter 12

Sábado 13 de junio 2015

Denver

Quinn Fabray

12

—¿Os ha gustado?

—Delicioso.

—Muy de acuerdo con Quinn, estaba increíble.

—¿De veras? —cuestionó Jesse curioso frente a nosotros.

—Muy de veras. Dadle la enhorabuena a la cocinera de nuestra parte, porque estaba todo increíble. Hace años que no ceno tan bien —le respondí con total y absoluta sinceridad, notando como Robert asentía justo a mi lado disfrutando del último bocado de su plato, y Rachel bebía de su copa, la tercera de la noche, sin dejar de mirarnos.

—Muy bien, se lo diré de vuestra parte. Cariño, Robert y Quinn me han pedido que te felicite por la cena tan perfecta que nos has preparado —añadió Jesse y tanto Robert como yo la buscamos rápidamente con la mirada.

—Siempre es un placer —soltó Rachel ante nuestra sorpresa.

—¿Has cocinado tú? —fue Robert el primero en responder, ya que yo trataba de averiguar si estaban o no bromeando, pero la media sonrisa de satisfacción que le regaló Rachel acabó por completo con esa duda— Guau, pues realmente tengo…Tenemos que felicitarte, estaba todo delicioso.

—Gracias.

—No tenía ni idea de que hubieses cocinado tú —añadió—. Como siempre estáis hablando de esa tal señora Hills se encarga de los catering en las fiestas, y que…

—Tú lo has dicho. La señora Hills solo viene cuando tenemos algún evento, en nuestra casa siempre suele cocinar Rachel, y ya veis que es una Chef exquisita. Yo no sé ni meter una pizza precocinada en el horno. No doy para más —intervino Jesse.

—¿Y por qué no nos lo has dicho? —insistió Robert.

—Queríamos ver vuestras reacciones sin que os sintierais cohibidos.

—¡No inventes! —interrumpió Rachel frunciendo el cejo—. Yo no quería ver nada, si no he dicho que he cocinado es porque no suelo decirlo nunca.

—Cielo, solo es una broma…

—Una broma que me deja como desconfiada delante de ellos.

—¿Qué? Vamos Rachel, no seas melodramática. Solo he querido ver sus reacciones, porque nunca me crees cuando te digo que cocinas muy bien. Ahora ya has visto que no miento.

—Bueno, pues di que no has dicho nada tú, pero no me metas a mí en tus juegos. Yo me he limitado a cocinar casi sin tiempo para hacerlo.

—Ok, lo siento… No pretendía que te molestaras —le replicó él eliminando también su sonrisa, y logrando que el ambiente volviera a enrarecerse.

Por quinta vez, de hecho.

Definitivamente no parecía haber sido una buena idea, y yo era consciente de ello antes de llegar a ese punto de la velada. Y es que las improvisaciones normalmente no suelen salir bien, sobre todo si tu humor, como el de Rachel aquella noche, no permitía desliz alguno.

Aquel sábado, casi a las 6 de la tarde y después de pasar toda la mañana eligiendo algunos muebles, y parte de la tarde limpiando lo que los albañiles iban ensuciando en mi nueva casa, Robert se presentó con la noticia de que habíamos sido invitados a cenar en la que casa de Jesse y Rachel, y no me dejó que buscase alguna excusa para rechazarla, porque la había aceptado sin siquiera contar con mi opinión.

Obviamente tampoco es que quisiera rechazarla, porque a pesar de lo improvisado de la situación tenía dos horas de margen para prepararme tanto física como psicológicamente para aquella velada, sin embargo, había algo en mi interior que me gritaba una y otra vez que no saldría bien. Que no era el día.

Fue llegar a la mansión de Jesse, y confirmar mis sospechas.

A Rachel, muy a mi pesar, tampoco parecía haberle agradado tanto la genial idea de que su marido nos invitase a cenar aquella noche, y no porque no quisiera estar con nosotros, sino porque al igual que yo, fue avisada casi sin tiempo para prepararse. Según me había estado contando pasó prácticamente todo el sábado atendiendo unos asuntos personales en las afueras de la ciudad, y solo tuvo una hora escasa para para organizarlo todo. Algo que, sumado a su mal humor de aquel día, y que yo empecé a temer como posible culpable, no hacían del momento el más adecuado para pasar una velada como aquella.

Sí, y digo sentirme culpable de su malestar porque a pesar de mostrarse como la mejor de las anfitrionas, podía notar su incomodidad con mi presencia a leguas. Podía sentir sus nervios obligándola a desviar la mirada cada vez que mis ojos se cruzaban con los suyos. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mantenerla cuando hablábamos cara a cara, o el saludo frío que me regaló nada más verme. Y lógicamente, o al menos eso quise creer en aquel instante, supe que su actitud no tenía razón alguna de no ser por mi estupidez mental de no saber controlar mis gestos el día anterior, por mucho que se esmerara en utilizar a Jesse como cabeza de turco.

Lo juro.

Me lamenté y me castigué a mí misma tras haber provocado la tensión que provoqué en su librería, y lo hice muchísimo. Era consciente de lo que podía llegar a sentir al tenerla tan cerca como la tuve, porque desde el primer día en el que la volví a ver después de cinco años, supe que ese escalofrío y los nervios en el estómago me acompañarían siempre que ella estuviese presente, pero estaba convencida de poder llevarlo sin que me crease ningún tipo de problema, y mucho menos de perjudicarla.

Todo el mundo, o al menos eso quiero creer, tiene en su vida a esa persona que sin pretenderlo, se cuela en sus sueños en alguna que otra noche. A esa persona capaz de provocarte nervios y una sonrisa estúpida sin que puedas evitarlo, y no precisamente ha de ser tu pareja. Después de 7 años, unos cuantos encuentros de todo tipo y siendo consciente de que quería a Robert como nunca antes había querido a nadie, supe que Rachel Berry era mi _crush, _y no tenía por qué sentirme mal por ello. Pero tampoco tenía que hacerla sentir mal a ella, y en ese detalle estaba empezando a fallar por culpa de mi indiscreción.

Lo admito. Si la tarde anterior se hubiese dado en otras circunstancias o mejor dicho en años pasados, en la que ninguna de las dos teníamos relaciones con nuestros chicos, la mirada que se me escapó hacia sus labios cuando me mostraba la dichosa colección de libros, se habría convertido en un beso sin dudarlo. Pero esas circunstancias, precisamente, no me permitían que esa situación no fuese más que un breve pensamiento que solía disolverse varios segundos después de que rondase por mi mente. Lógicamente, tenía que evitar a toda costa que una situación más como aquella llegase a incomodar a Rachel. Por eso, en cierto modo y aunque no estaba convencida de ello, encontré una buena excusa para no oponerme a rechazar la invitación. Quise creer que de algún modo y estando con nuestras parejas, lograría eliminar cualquier vestigio de malestar que le hubiese provocado con mi actitud, y la convencería de que mis intenciones para con ella no pasaban más de la amistad que nos propusimos lograr.

Me lo puso complicado, sobre todo aquella noche en la que cada palabra que soltaba era como flechas hacia su propio marido, quien, con su ya particular humor, ese al que empezaba a acostumbrarme durante las horas de trabajo, no dejaba de utilizar excusa alguna para agasajarla con todo tipo de piropos que ella poca gracia le hacían, y que volvían el aire denso e incómodo a nuestro alrededor.

Fueron varias veces las que Robert me miró de reojo en alguna de las tantas indirectas que se regalaron, y fueron varias las veces que vi como Rachel llegaba incluso a avergonzarse de su actitud estando nosotros presentes. Pero yo no quise darle importancia, o, mejor dicho, hice todo lo posible por ignorarlo, por hacerles creer que no me percataba de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y simplemente me dediqué a guardar silencio mientras ellos hablaban, y responder justo cuando era necesario hacerlo.

Y la comida fue una de esas cosas que me hizo hablar. Su ensalada de pulpo y la lubina a la plancha con Cous Cous eran platos dignos del mejor chef del país. Sobre todo, si apenas habías tenido tiempo para prepararlos.

—Creo que será mejor que vaya por el postre —dijo ella tratando de zafarse de Jesse, pero éste parecía no percatarse de ello.

—¿También has preparado postre? —preguntó Robert— Con todo lo que hemos cenado, no sé si me entra el postre.

—Una cena sin postre no es una cena —replicó ella al tiempo que se levantaba dispuesta a ausentarse de la mesa.

—Te ayudo —añadió Jesse imitando su acción.

No supe si lo hizo porque quería hacerlo o porque buscaba un par de minutos a solas con ella para hablar o cuestionarla acerca de su actitud, pero que aquel respiro nos hizo bien a los cuatro era más que claro. O al menos yo lo agradecí, aunque la situación no fuese la más agradable de todas. Incluso Robert se percató de ese detalle. Apenas vimos cómo se perdían en dirección a la cocina y nos dejaban a solas, me lo hizo saber.

—Con lo bueno que está todo y creo que me va a sentar mal —me susurró mientras yo apuraba lo poco que quedaba en mi copa de vino—. Parece que a Rachel no le agrada mucho que estemos aquí.

—Pues no lo sé, la verdad. Honestamente, creo que tiene más que ver con algo entre ellos, que con nosotros. ¿Jesse no te dijo nada?

—No, solo me llamó para invitarnos y ya. Estaba entusiasmado, y creo que lo sigue estando. Pero Rachel…

—Tendrá un mal día.

—Sí, uno de esos días vuestros en los que ni se os puede mirar.

—¿Perdón? ¿Me vas a utilizar a mí para excusarla a ella?

—Hablo en general. Tal vez podrías hablar con ella, igual es que está pasando un mal momento y necesita desahogarse.

—No creo que deba meterme en sus asuntos —le respondí sin darle demasiada importancia, procurando que mi curiosidad e interés por hablar con ella no quedase demasiado patente—. No me gusta que nadie se meta en mi vida.

—Ya, ya lo sé, pero no sé… No te digo que le preguntes, solo provocar la situación para que al menos, si es que ella lo necesita, pues pueda hacerlo. Jesse me ha comentado alguna que otra vez que Rachel no tiene amigos en Denver, y que tú precisamente le caes muy bien.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé, como también sé que tú has ido hablándole de mis amigos.

—¿Qué? —me miró confuso— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque Jesse me lo ha dicho. ¿Por qué tenías que decirle algo así?

—Pues precisamente por eso, porque me estaba hablando de que su mujer no tenía amigos y no le gustaba verla así. Qué se yo, salió en la conversación cuando estábamos con los chicos…

—Pues la próxima vez procura guardarte detalles de mi vida, y más aún si es a mi propio jefe.

—Es mi amigo.

—¿Y?

—Puedes estar tranquila, Jesse es un buen amigo, y no te va a echar.

—Ok… ¿Sabes qué? Al final somos tú y yo los que terminamos discutiendo —solté completamente molesta por su comentario. Que utilizara su amistad con Jesse para asegurarme que no tendría problemas en el trabajo, era algo que no me gustaba en absoluto. Primero, porque me desvalorizaba por completo, y segundo porque odiaba ese halo de orgullo que tomaba con su actitud al creerse superior por tener un amigo rico, como lo era Jesse.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

—No sé, ¿tal vez que da igual lo mala que sea en mi trabajo, no voy a tener problemas porque es tu amigo?

—No he dicho eso.

—Lo has insinuado, y sabes que me molesta muchísimo que hables de ese modo. Me he ganado el puesto sin que supiese que tú eras mi novio, ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, claro que recuerdo… —musitó recuperando su copa de vino, aún con el deje de soberbia acuñando cada centímetro de su cara— Tranquila, no volveré a hablar nada más con nadie de ti. Ni siquiera a mi madre… ¿Contenta?

No, por supuesto que no lo estaba, pero no pude hacérselo saber con palabras porque justo en ese instante aparecía de nuevo nuestro anfitrión, portando una pequeña bandeja con varias copas estrechas rellenas de algo que a simple vista parecía una especie de granizada, y que pude confirmar una vez que tuve frente a mí. Sin embargo, lo que más me llamó la atención fue que precisamente la creadora de aquel postre tan llamativo, no venía junto a su marido.

—Os va a encantar. ¿Recordáis los slushies del instituto? Pues es parecido a esto, aunque este es completamente artesanal. Además, Rachel le añade algún ingrediente secreto que no me quiere decir, pero que lo hace completamente especial —dijo al tiempo que nos ofrecía las copas.

—Hace años que no tomo slushies, pero jamás lo había hecho en copas de cristal —replicó Robert, observando curioso el interior de su copa.

—¿Dónde está Rachel? —le pregunté yo sin prestarle demasiada atención al postre, y casi sin poder contenerme. Jesse me regaló una leve sonrisa completamente forzada que no me gustó en absoluto.

—En el baño, ahora vuelve… ¿Qué os parece si termínanos de tomarnos el postre en el jardín? La noche está genial, podemos sentarnos fuera y disfrutarla—Añadió cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—Por mi genial, hace un poco de calor aquí dentro. ¿Verdad, cariño? —respondió Robert buscando mi aprobación, algo que yo me limité a regalarle con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Pues vamos, no esperamos más. Rachel vendrá enseguida, seguro que le gusta la idea…

No dijimos nada más, o mejor dicho yo no dije nada más. Robert sí, él no dudó en entablar conversación con Jesse tras hacernos con nuestras copas de granizada de frutas, o eso pude intuir al probarla por primera vez y notar el inconfundible sabor del melón. Pero yo ni siquiera les presté atención, de hecho, lo único que logré asimilar que hablaban sobre coches cuando ya tomábamos asiento en varias bancas que tenía repartidas por el porche del inmenso jardín, frente a la piscina que lucía resplandeciente bajo el cielo casi negro de la noche. Seguía pensando en ella, en qué diablos estaba sucediendo para que se mostrara tan distante y a la vez tan atenta, para que cualquier palabra que le regalaba Jesse, fuese devuelto por ella con una indirecta nada agradable para quienes estábamos presenciándolo. Y no solo pensaba en qué diablos le sucedía, sino en cómo podría ayudarla si es que lo necesitaba, y si es que no era yo la culpable de esa actitud. Por suerte, no tardé demasiado en acabar con mis dudas.

Casi cinco minutos de ausencia después, y cuando Robert y Jesse hablaban de ir al garaje a ver algo del motor de no sé qué, apareció ella con el semblante serio, pero completamente serena, con calma.

—Siento haber tardado —fue lo primero que dijo adueñándose de una de las copas—. Me he dado cuenta de que tenía una llamada de mi madre en el teléfono, y la he llamado para saber qué quería.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Jesse

—Sí, sí. Me llamó solo porque yo no la he llamado esta semana, y ya sabes cómo es…

—Ok.

—Oye, ya que está aquí y Quinn no se queda a solas, podrías enseñarme ese motor. ¿No? —intervino Robert acabando por completo con la leve tregua que parecía ceñirse sobre nosotros. Y digo tregua porque fue hablar, y una batalla de miradas comenzó a delatarnos a cada uno. Robert me miró a mí, tratando de hacerme comprender que lo único que pretendía era que me quedase a solas con ella. Jesse, sin embargo, no dudó en cuestionar a su mujer para buscar algún tipo de aprobación a la petición de mi chico. Ésta le respondió como nunca imaginé que lo hiciera; mirándome directamente a mí y regalándome una leve sonrisa que yo encontré completamente delatadora, aunque por lo visto nadie más lo entendió así, y yo simplemente me limité a mirarlos uno por uno hasta esperar algún tipo de reacción por parte de los implicados.

—¿Os importa que nos ausentemos un momento? —fue Jesse el primero en interrogarnos con palabras.

—Por mí no hay problema —masculló Rachel tomando asiento en una de las banquetas, frente a mí y dando un buen sorbo de su propia granizada.

—Por mí tampoco —dije yo entendiendo que había llegado el momento, y supuse que Robert también se percató del hecho, aunque lógicamente él no sabía de mi verdadera curiosidad. O, mejor dicho, de mis ganas por disculparme con ella.

—Pues entonces, vamos… Quiero que veas esa preciosidad y me odies —soltó Jesse dando por finalizada la conversación entre los cuatro, y muy a mi pesar, sus palabras también produjeron ese efecto en nosotras dos.

Apenas vimos desaparecer a nuestros chicos hacia el interior de la casa, y el silencio se adueñó de nosotras y del inmenso jardín que nos rodeaba. Un silencio solo roto por los pequeños sorbos que dábamos a la deliciosa granizada. Y lo cierto es que, si no llega a ser por ese mismo detalle, no sé si hubiese sido capaz de salir de aquel momento.

No sé por qué, pero todo lo que me rondaba por la mente para decirle en aquel instante, se quedó atrapado en mi interior y no lograba salir de mí, provocándome un incómodo bloqueo que ella pudo percibir de manera instantánea, y que curiosamente, no quiso que acabara.

Rachel se acomodó en su asiento, dejó escapar algún que otro suspiro y degustó con tranquilidad su postre, dejándome a la deriva sin saber qué o cómo hablarle. Sin llegar a comprender como parecía que entre nosotras dos todo había cambiado de un día para otro, y obviamente, por mi culpa.

—Está delicioso —balbuceé con apenas un hilo de voz—. El Slushie, digo… Enhorabuena.

—Gracias. Siento no haber preparado algo más trabajado.

—Oh… No, no sientas nada. Es perfecto para después de cenar, y está riquísimo…

No dijo nada. Rachel simplemente cambió su gesto y me regaló una sonrisa más cómplice, pero de nuevo volvió a su mutismo pétreo, el cual empezaba a ponerme de los nervios. De hecho, no sé qué habría llegado a hacer de no haberme percatado de algo que llamó mi atención por pura casualidad, y que me distrajo un par de segundos, o tal vez fueron minutos, no lo sé. Simplemente alcé la mirada como si aquello me fuese a ordenar las palabras en mi cabeza, y lo vi. Imponente, enorme, tan exagerado que no quise creer lo que era hasta que ella misma me lo confirmó. Y lo hizo sin que apenas me diese cuenta.

—Se llama telescopio —musitó rompiendo el silencio, y cuando bajé la mirada hacia ella la vi sonreír divertida. Parecía que habían pasado años entre sus sonrisas, y aquella sin duda me gustaba mucho más.

—Es… Es impresionante. Es enorme.

—¿Nunca has visto uno?

—Claro, claro que lo he visto, pero no de ese tamaño —dije regresando al balcón del piso superior donde parecía estar anclado—. No me di cuenta de que estaba ahí el día de la fiesta.

—Es que ese día no estaba ahí. No me arriesgué a que alguien subiera e hiciera algo que no me gustase y lo quité, a pesar de los 150 kg. Ya sabes cómo son las fiestas de cumpleaños de mi marido…

—Ya, ya lo sé… De todos modos, es… Impresionante —añadí de nuevo sin saber qué más decirle, sobre todo porque esa última referencia a las fiestas de cumpleaños, y mencionar a Jesse como su marido, sonó un tanto a reprimenda. O tal vez era mi paranoia y lo entendí de esa manera. Sea como fuere, no me gustó como lo dijo, y por mi silencio posterior imaginé que lo entendió de esa manera.

—¿Nunca has mirado a través de un telescopio? —habló de nuevo rompiendo mi mutismo.

—Sí, claro que he mirado. En el colegio y el instituto. Pero nunca en uno tan grande como ese.

—¿Y qué has visto?

—Pues… La luna.

—¿La luna?

—Sí, pero apenas le prestamos atención. Nos divertía más el hecho de estar fuera de clase que lo que hacíamos. Lo siento, la astronomía no era algo divertido en el instituto.

—Ya veo… Es normal que no lo sea si lo único que te dejan ver es la luna. Ven… Te voy a demostrar que hay cosas más interesantes.

—¿Qué? —le dije al ver como se levantaba rápidamente y me invitaba a hacerlo a mí también.

—¿No quieres mirar a través de esa maravilla? Te aseguro que te puedo mostrar algo más interesante que la luna.

—¿Ahora?

—Bueno, a menos que prefieras quedarte aquí mirando las musarañas o en completo silencio… Sí, ahora —soltó y yo pude negarme a tal invitación. Sobre todo, porque lo de guardar silencio llegó a avergonzarme un tanto.

Así que no la hice esperar. Tomé mi copa con granizada y me dispuse a seguirla por el interior de la casa, hasta llegar a las escaleras y ascender a la primera planta. Todo ello sin apenas hablar, simplemente caminando la una detrás de la otra como hicimos aquel día, como hicimos aquella noche en los pasillos de un hotel de los Ángeles. Ni siquiera nos miramos, simplemente caminamos hasta que al igual que aquella vez, cruzamos la puerta de un dormitorio, aunque esta vez era el suyo y el de su marido. Y lógicamente, aunque también incomprensiblemente, me provocó un malestar aún mayor del que podría esperar en una situación como aquella.

Rachel no se detuvo y avanzó hacia unos ventanales que aparecían justo enfrente de la enorme cama que presidía la estancia, pero yo no pude evitar que mis piernas se bloquearan por algunos segundos mientras la veía, o mejor dicho, la imaginaba a ella durmiendo entre las sabanas de aquella cama y a Jesse justo a su lado, abrazándola como yo lo hice aquella noche.

Fue tan desmoralizador que incluso me planteé excusarme de alguna manera y salir de allí lo más rápido posible, pero para cuando esos pensamientos rondaron por mi mente, Rachel ya me miraba desde el balcón, de nuevo con su sonrisa más encantadora y con un brillo en los ojos que me atraían hacia ella como si estuviese presa de sus propias leyes de la gravedad. Como si fuese uno de esos cuerpos celestes de los que tanto le gustaba hablar, y que solían atraer entre sí a galaxias completas.

—Ven, siéntate aquí —me dijo con los nervios aflorando en su voz, como si estuviese a punto de estallar de entusiasmo, y yo la obedecí sin más.

¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Nada más tomar asiento en la pequeña banqueta con ruedas que me ofreció, supe que estaba ante la verdadera Rachel Berry.

Ver su rostro iluminado mientras preparaba el impresionante telescopio, como parecía acariciarlo más que manejarlo, y la sonrisa fija en sus labios, me hizo comprender que eso sí era lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz. Que con aquello no necesitaba nada más, ni libros, ni librerías, ni coches, ni mansiones. De hecho, podría jurar que ni siquiera se sentía orgullosa del majestuoso telescopio, sino del poder mostrarme algo que a ella le fascinaba, y que estando al alcance de cualquiera que osara a mirar el firmamento, nadie parecía disfrutar como ella lo hacía.

Fueron varios minutos los que permanecí completamente embelesada observándola, incluso con la oscuridad invadiéndonos, ya que se encargó de apagar la luz de la habitación para que todo fuese más nítido allí arriba. Y fueron varios minutos los que estuve agradeciéndole a quien quiera que estuviese guiando nuestros caminos, que me obligase a lanzar la mirada hacia arriba para descubrir el telescopio. Los mismos minutos que ella estuvo moviendo, girando, calibrando y mil cosas más en aquellas decenas de ruedas y botones que tenía el dispositivo. Y fueron sus ojos, completamente expectantes e ilusionados los que me sacaron de mi mundo cuando se posaron sobre los míos.

—Vamos, acércate… —Me dijo con la ilusión brotando de sus labios, y yo arrastré la banqueta hasta llegar a su lado.

—¿Tengo que mirar por ahí? —le pregunté tras ver lo que suponía que era el visor, y solo porque la había visto a ella observar a través de él segundos antes. De no ser así, y por lo raro que era aquel telescopio, no habría sabido donde tendría que haberme situado.

—Así es, no tienes problemas de vista, ¿no? Nada de miopía…

—Eh… Bueno, hace unos meses me detectaron algo de miopía, pero no tengo problema alguno. Veo perfectamente por ahora.

—Ok. Si ves borroso me lo dices. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro…

—Bien, vamos… Mira.

Fueron las palabras mágicas.

Lo juro. Juro que jamás en mi vida me sorprendí tanto con algo como cuando mi ojo izquierdo se posó en aquel visor y la información de lo que veía llegó a mi cerebro. Juro que jamás en mi vida me costó tanto asimilar que fuera real. De hecho, completamente inconsciente de lo que hacía, no dudé en separarme de él y buscarla a ella con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —musitó expectante.

—No, no puede ser verdad…

—¿Cómo que no puede ser verdad? —cuestionó cambiando radicalmente su expresión por una confusión total— ¿Qué ocurre?

—No puede ser verdad —añadí de nuevo automáticamente—. Es una broma, ¿verdad? Es… Es una fotografía. ¿No es cierto?

—No, no entiendo lo que dices, Quinn. ¿A qué te refieres con una fotografía?

—¡A Saturno!He… He visto Saturno… No puede ser real.

—Claro que es real, y eso es lo que quería que vieses. En la época en la que estamos es uno de los planetas que mejor se pueden ver, y por eso te lo he dirigido hacia allí. No… ¿No te gusta?

Ni siquiera pude responderle en ese instante. Tras su explicación, presa de unos nervios infantiles como los de un niño el día de Navidad al abrir sus regalos, volví a mirar a través del visor para asegurarme de que aquello real. De que allí, en mitad de un intenso cielo negro flotaba ese planeta que todo el mundo es capaz de reconocer por sus anillos exactamente igual que en las fotografías de los libros, o en los documentales de la tele. Que estaba allí y podía verlo tan perfecto, tan nítido que parecía irreal.

—Quinn, ¿ocurre algo? —la escuché interrogarme de nuevo— ¿Se ha movido o…?

Fue entonces cuando volví a mirarla a ella, para a continuación dirigir mi mirada hacia el mismo trozo de cielo donde apuntaba el portentoso cañón del telescopio por pura inercia, tratando de ver algo que era físicamente imposible a simple vista, y encontrándome con cientos de estrellas que parecían exactamente iguales. Por eso mismo, completamente incrédula, regresé a mirar de nuevo y a maravillarme por tercera vez consecutiva.

—Oh Dios…—dejé escapar sin siquiera percatarme de ello, y supe que lo había hecho porque no tardé en obtener la réplica en Rachel.

—¿Todo bien?

—No, no me lo puedo creer. Es exactamente igual que los libros, que en la tele… Si hasta se le ven los anillos, y tiene una franja…

—La división de Cassini

—¿La división qué?

—Es la franja que separa el anillo A del anillo B. La descubrió Giovanni Cassini en el siglo XVII.

—¿En el siglo XVII? ¿De veras? ¿Cómo?

—Con un telescopio.

—Pero… ¿Ya había telescopios en esa época? —la miré confusa y su sonrisa se hizo más patente.

—¿No te suena de nada el nombre de Galileo Galilei?

—Claro, claro que sé quién es.

—Él utilizó el primer telescopio, precisamente en ese mismo siglo… No somos tan innovadores como aparentamos.

—Ya veo… Dios —volví a mirar a través del visor—. Me parece tan increíble ver como es.

—¿Cómo pensabas que era?

—Pues, no, no lo sé —balbuceé de nuevo completamente en shock, y más aún me bloqueé cuando volví a buscarla con la mirada. Estaba tan ensimismada esperando mi reacción, que se había acercado tanto a mí que apenas nos separaban un par de palmos, y eso provocó que de nuevo me estrellase contra el brillo de sus ojos resaltando en la oscuridad que nos envolvía.

Un brillo en el que pude percibir el atenuante vidrioso que preceden a las lágrimas, y que obviamente me puso en alerta.

—Es, es genial, Rachel. Gracias. Gracias por dejarme ver algo así.

—Gracias a ti por ilusionarte como lo has hecho —me dijo alejándose un poco de mí, lo suficiente para que la situación incómoda del día anterior no volviese a darse. Y fue ese mismo gesto lo que me hizo recordar el motivo por el que quería estar a solas con ella.

Solo tenía que ser sutil.

—¿Quién no lo haría con semejante espectáculo? O sea, puedo comprender que te parezca exagerado, ya que tú estás acostumbrada a verlos a diario, o que se yo… Pero te juro que he temblado y todo al verlo. No sé, es como una de esas cosas que no esperas que te pueda llamar la atención y cuando las ves… Boom, es como si te estallara algo dentro, pero bien… Quiero decir, es bueno, muy bueno el sentimiento. De verdad, gracias.

—Deja de agradecérmelo… Solo quería que vieses algo más llamativo que la luna, y veo que he acertado. Pero no tienes que darme las gracias. Me conformo con que lo hayas disfrutado.

—Muchísimo, lo he disfrutado muchísimo. Creo que me pasaría horas mirándolo, y no estoy exagerando… Lo cierto, lo cierto es que ahora puedo empezar a comprender por qué te gusta tanto este mundo. Si yo me he puesto así y he sentido todas esas cosas, no me quiero ni imaginar qué sentirías tú al verlo por primera vez —repliqué y un pequeño suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios con algo de añoranza—. ¿Qué fue? ¿Te sentiste así alguna vez al descubrir algo? —añadí viendo como poco a poco parecía abrirse más después de su actitud esquiva durante la cena.

—¿Tú que crees?

—Pues… No lo sé. ¿Tal vez al ver la luna? —bromeé y una leve carcajada que me supo a gloria se escapó de sus labios, aunque sus ojos seguían a punto de desbordarse con las lágrimas— ¿Saturno?

—No, aunque parezca extraño, la primera vez que pude ver alguno de los planetas, no llegué a emocionarme tanto. Fue… Fue otra cosa lo que me hizo amar este mundo… Algo que está a 240 años luz de nosotras.

—Supongo que eso es mucho. ¿No?

—Bueno, si Saturno está a 0,00013 años luz, básicamente a unos 1270 millones de kilómetros, pues sí… Lo que vi estaba muy muy lejos.

—Guau… ¿Y qué era? —insistí curiosa, aunque mi respuesta sonó un tanto forzada. Las cifras no eran lo mío, y que me hablase de distancias en años luz, menos aún. Pero, aun así, quise saber, o, mejor dicho, desee que siguiese hablándome como lo hacía.

Para mi desesperación, ella volvió a guardar silencio por algunos segundos, y sin esperarlo, regresó al telescopio. No supe lo que hacía hasta que la vi fijar de nuevo las ruedas y botones de la caja que soportaban el cañón, y dirigirlo hacia otra zona del cielo en la que yo solo podía distinguir estrellas. Tras varias comprobaciones, volvió a invitarme a que mirase a través de él, sin siquiera mencionar palabra alguna.

Y eso hice. Un tanto expectante por lo que iba a ver, arrastré de nuevo mi banqueta hasta colocarme junto al visor, y me lancé a mirar a través de él para descubrir una estrella. Una simple, aunque muy brillante estrella. Una bola de fuego que parecía palpitar y que en ocasiones fluctuaba entre distintos colores.

—HIP 25336 —la escuché susurrar y un extraño escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

—¿Bellatrix? —cuestione, aunque sonó más a confirmación. Jamás olvidaría aquellas siglas y el curioso nombre que daba la estrella en cuestión que ocupaba las coordenadas.

—La guerrera —añadió ella respondiéndome lo que yo ya sabía.

—¿Fue esa estrella la que te enamorases de la astronomía?

—Más o menos

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo y cuándo la viste? —insistí.

—Pues… Fue gracias a mi padre. Él era un gran aficionado a la astronomía, le encantaba ver documentales de ciencia relacionados, incluso iba a esas reuniones que suelen hacer los aficionados en los observatorios para ver cualquier evento importante. Le, le fascinaba este mundo, y en casa se pasaba horas en el jardín observando estrellas con un planisferio como el que yo te regalé —comenzó a relatar, y yo no me atreví a apartar la mirada de aquella estrella, para no interrumpirla o cohibirla de alguna forma—. El día de su 40 cumpleaños mi madre le regaló un telescopio, cuando yo apenas tenía 9 años, y esa noche hicimos una acampada los dos en el jardín… Fue genial. Me mostró muchas cosas, como la Luna… Saturno, Marte. Recuerdo, recuerdo que cada vez que veía algo nuevo, me fascinaba… Quería tocarlos, verlos siempre que pudiese. Quería verlo todo… Y todo el tiempo. Jamás olvidaré aquella noche, y a la mañana siguiente le dije que quería buscar cosas por mí misma, que quería aprender a manejar el telescopio, pero él me dijo que no podía tocarlo hasta que no aprendiese a mirar las estrellas con el planisferio. Que el telescopio era algo muy importante y muy caro, y no podía andar toqueteándolo sin saber siquiera donde estaban situados los planetas, y qué podía o no ver según la estación. Así que me regaló su planisferio y me obligó a aprender de él. Tenía que saber manejarlo para poder utilizar el telescopio, y te juro que a pesar de la edad que tenía, nunca he me empeñado tanto en conseguir algo como lo hice con el planisferio.

Lo estudiaba, lo miraba, lo giraba una y mil veces. Me sentaba en el porche de mi casa y miraba el cielo buscando cada estrella que venía situada en el planisferio, pero apenas podía distinguir un par de ellas, hasta que poco a poco fui lográndolo. Varias semanas después, mi padre se puso enfermo y tuvo que estar un tiempo en el hospital, y… Bueno, una noche en la que mi tío se quedó a cuidarnos en casa, aproveché que no estaban ni mi padre ni mi madre, y bajé al jardín sin que nadie me viese y utilicé el telescopio para descubrir qué diablos era el cinturón de Orión. Llevaba días tratando de verlo a simple vista, pero no lo lograba. Así que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, y aunque mi padre no me había enseñado a utilizarlo, supe como orientarlo para dar con la constelación. Y fue entonces cuando la vi —musitó con la voz entre cortada y una sonrisa de satisfacción que pude contemplar tras no poder evitar mirarla.

—¿La estrella? ¿Vistes a Bellatrix?

—Sí. Vi y me impactó tanto, me… Me ilusionó tanto haber descubierto algo por mí misma, sin ayuda más que del planisferio.

—¿Y tu padre te descubrió?

—Así es. Dos días después volvió a casa del hospital, y regresó a su rutina de ver las estrellas cada noche… Una mañana, cuando desayunábamos antes de ir al colegio me llamó pequeña guerrera. Recuerdo… Recuerdo que mi madre empezó a cuestionarlo porque no comprendía nada, pero él no le respondió. Mi padre simplemente me miró y me dijo, a partir de ahora te llamaré pequeña guerrera, pero nunca me dijo el por qué…Hasta tres años después, que me confesó que había descubierto que utilicé el telescopio porque dejé todos los parámetros y las coordenadas perfectamente alineadas. Supo que la estrella que había visto por primera vez por mí misma, era Bellatrix… La guerrera del cazador —susurró con el orgullo invadiendo cada una de sus palabras.

—Guau… Bonita historia.

—Pues sí.

—Supongo que tu padre ahora te preguntará como utilizar este telescopio. ¿No? —cuestioné completamente ignorante de la escena que estaba a punto de vivir. Sé que es físicamente imposible, pero yo creí escuchar mi corazón romperse en ese instante. Rachel bajó la cabeza tratando de evitar que viese como la primera de las lágrimas caí por su mejilla, y mi alma se congeló— Rachel…

—Mi, mi padre murió meses después de esa historia —confesó dejándome enmudecida por algunos segundos en los que fui consciente de mi error.

—Oh Dios… Lo, lo siento mucho. No tenía ni idea de…

—No te lo he dicho, es lógico que no lo sepas.

—Sí, pero… Dios, lo siento.

—Tranquila —musitó alzando de nuevo la mirada hacia a mí, y regalándome una sonrisa que, a pesar de confundirse con el llanto, me serenó—. Han pasado muchos años, y bueno… Es difícil superar algo así, pero se supera, te acostumbras a hablar de él en pasado. Si me ves llorar es en parte de alegría, no solo de pena. Yo jamás imaginé que él pudiese sentirse orgulloso al verme mirar por un telescopio, y ahora al verte a ti me he dado cuenta de que es posible —añadió tratando de contener las lágrimas con tiernos suspiros que la hacían más adorable aún—. La primera vez que Jesse vio Saturno me dijo que en fotos se veía mejor…—continuó dejando escapar una leve carcajada completamente rota— Fue una completa decepción para él, y para mí. Por eso me alegra que a ti te haya parecido más interesante.

No supe qué decir ni qué hacer, de hecho, los siguientes segundos o tal vez minutos, los pasé mirándola, viendo cómo se secaba las lágrimas con sus manos y seguía manteniendo una sonrisa abrumadora, casi indescifrable que me llevó al lamento más absoluto.

—Ok… No quiero que me sigas viendo así, si quieres te puedo mostrar otra estrella… O tal vez quieras regresar, y ver dónde están los chicos…—Dijo ella consciente de la situación, tratando de cambiar por completo la conversación.

—Rachel —la detuve antes de que mi mutismo acabase con aquel momento, y ella me miró aún con la respiración un tanto entrecortada—, quiero… Quiero pedirte disculpas.

—¿Disculpas? No, por favor, Quinn. No tienes que disculparte por algo así, no has dicho nada malo y no sabías nada, además… Que mencionen a mi padre no me hace mal.

—No, me refiero a eso.

—¿Ah no? Entonces… ¿Por qué?

—Por lo idiota que fui ayer —solté y su gesto cambió radicalmente. Tanto que temí que rechazase hablar de aquello—. No, no sé lo que me sucedió ayer, bueno mejor dicho no sé por qué no pude evitarlo… Y lo lamento muchísimo. Yo, yo no quiero que pienses que quiero crearte problemas, y te aseguro que no volverá a suceder. Simplemente te vi ahí, y… No sé, tuve una especie de Deja Vú que me bloqueó y me hizo actuar así, pero te juro que no pretendía hacerte ningún mal.

—¿Ningún mal? ¿A mí? Quinn, soy yo la que no quiere crearte problemas, soy yo la que no quiere hacerte sentir mal. Tú a mí no me haces más que bien…

—Mi actitud de ayer no fue la más correcta entre dos amigas. Fui yo la que… Bueno, la que…

—¿Me habrías besado? —Su pregunta me dejó completamente en shock y supuse que se percató de ello al corregir la cuestión— Quiero decir, si las circunstancias no hubiesen sido las que son, ¿lo habrías hecho?

—Pues… No, no lo sé. Supongo… —Balbuceé un tanto avergonzada por mi poca valentía para hablar con claridad, como ella había hecho. Porque eso fue lo que sucedió; estuvimos a punto de besarnos. Y eso fue lo que realmente me había estado martirizando durante todo el día, no el hecho de huir despavorida.

—¿Supones?

—Rachel, yo quiero a Robert… Y respeto a Jesse, y por supuesto te respeto a ti, pero eso no quita que, si ese encuentro se hubiese dado como los anteriores, pues…

—Me habrías besado…—Susurró como sorprendida, de hecho, la vi dibujar incluso una leve sonrisa que me confundió aún más.

—Sería idiota si dejase pasar una oportunidad como esa —le solté pensando más en seguir viéndola sonreír como lo hacía, que en lo que podía entender de aquella confesión. Por suerte supo entenderme perfectamente, y se lo tomó tal y como yo deseaba.

—No, no tienes que pedirme disculpas por lo que sucedió ayer. Yo también actué como lo hice. Yo también dejé que llegase ese punto entre nosotras… No es tu culpa.

—No trates de excusarte, Rachel. Fui yo la que provocó esa situación y lo sabes, eres consciente de ello y por eso saliste huyendo como lo hiciste. Fui yo quien estuvo a punto de estropearlo todo, y hoy cuando te he visto y he notado tu actitud… Te juro que me siento fatal. Yo, yo quiero ser tu amiga, quiero que cuentes conmigo… No quiero que me esquives como lo has hecho hoy por miedo a que pueda hacer algo como lo que hice ayer, porque te aseguro que no va a volver a suceder.

—Quinn… Yo no te he esquivado. Si me he mostrado un poco más distante es porque no quería agobiarte.

—¿Agobiarme?

—Sé que Jesse te ha pedido que seas mi amiga…

—¿Qué? Eh… No, no me ha pedido…

—Sigues mintiendo fatal —musitó mordiéndose el labio, conteniendo una sonrisa que a mí me puso mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—No, no te miento, Jesse solo… Bueno, él simplemente me dijo que no tenías muchos amigos, pero eso ya lo sabía… Ya me lo dijiste.

—Excusas. Conozco a Jesse, y conozco su capacidad de persuasión cuando se propone algo, lo hizo conmigo cuando nos conocimos e incluso llegó a convencerme para que me casara con él —bromeó, pero mis nervios no me dejaban ver el lado divertido de aquella conversación. Al menos hasta ese instante—. Lleva mucho tiempo insistiendo en que tenga una vida más social, y como con sus amigos no he podido congeniar pues... Supongo que ha visto la mejor de las oportunidades contigo. Sabe… Sabe que te aprecio, que me caes bien… Pero eso no justifica nada, y no me gusta que obligue a nadie a verse en comprometida a hacer algo que no quiere.

—¿Obligado? Rachel, él no me ha obligado a nada. Tengo la suerte de conocerte desde hace mucho tiempo, y no necesito que nadie me diga si debo o no acercarme a ti. A menos que sean los astros…

—Ya…Los astros.

—Hey… Confía en mí. Es cierto que Jesse me habló de ti, me dijo que no tenías muchas amistades y que yo te caía muy bien —musité con algo de orgullo forzado para hacerla sonreír—. Simplemente me pidió que te diese una oportunidad, que eras una chica encantadora y muy especial, como si yo ya no lo supiera…

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —respondí sabiendo que le en cierto modo le estaba mintiendo. Porque tal vez Jesse no me obligó a que me acercara a ella, pero tal y como acababa de confesarme, su capacidad de persuasión fue bastante clara cuando me lo propuso sutilmente. No obstante, lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya parecía sentirse—. Jesse simplemente me habló bien de ti, como Robert lo haría de mí, y yo de ti —añadí buscando su tranquilidad.

— Pues… No sabes cuánto me alegra oírte decir eso. Cuando, cuando he llegado esta tarde y me ha dicho que os había invitado a cenar, le propuse cancelarla… Porque quería estar preparada y no me daba tiempo a organizar todo como os merecéis, pero entonces él ha insistido… Y me ha dicho que poniendo excusas nunca tendría oportunidad de ser tu amiga. Ha sido escucharle decir eso y saber que algo tramaba… Y no estaba equivocada. No es la primera vez que hace algo así, y yo no lo soporto. Por eso he estado toda la noche distante y cortante con él. Habíamos discutido y… Bueno, siento no haberme comportado como debía, y mucho más que hayáis tenido que vivirlo. No estoy orgullosa de ello, te lo aseguro.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, al menos no conmigo. Sabía que algo te sucedía y pensé que era por lo de ayer, y tú simplemente estabas evitando que me viese en la obligación de querer ser tu amiga. Todo una confusión.

—Cierto.

—No quiero que te sientas mal por mí en ese aspecto, ¿Ok? Yo estoy encantada con haber vuelto a encontrarte y tener más tiempo para conocerte. Y si tú me quieres en tu vida, te prometo que no dejaré que vuelva a suceder lo que me pasó ayer.

—No me tienes que preguntar si te quiero en mi vida, ya formas parte de ella… ¿Recuerdas? —musitó llevándose la mano derecha hacia su hombro donde seguía luciendo su tatuaje, o mejor dicho nuestro tatuaje.

Fui yo quien se lo hizo y ahora que conocía la historia del mismo, sentía que ya no solo había sido mi primer tatuaje, sino que formaba parte de mí. Que era algo personal, mucho más de lo que podría llegar a imaginar. Y ella mucho menos.

—Bien, porque me temo que hay muchas cosas ahí arriba que quiero que me enseñes. ¿Podemos ver a Sheliak?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. ¿Es, es posible?

—Bueno, estamos en el hemisferio norte y casi en verano.

—¿Y eso significa que es imposible?

—Eso significa que es cuando mejor podemos verla.

—Oh, genial… Me muero por verla. Quiero, quiero conocer de una vez a mi estrella —le dije buscando de nuevo su sonrisa, y ésta no tardó en llegar. Y si no hubiese sido por la voz de Jesse tronando en mitad el jardín, se habría alargado mucho más.

La llamaba a ella desde uno de los extremos de la piscina y alzando la mirada hacia el balcón en el que nos encontrábamos, aunque era a mí a quien buscaba. Supuse que nos había visto, o tal vez intuía que estaríamos allí, porque la oscuridad a nuestro alrededor apenas nos hacía visible al resto, y Rachel no tardó levantarse de la banqueta para atenderlo.

—A Robert le acaba de llamar su jefe, por lo visto mañana va a tener que salir de viaje muy temprano, y cree que debe marcharse ya —lo escuché responder, y me lamenté. No solo porque eso acababa con mi intención de mirar de nuevo a través del telescopio, sino porque terminaba por completo con mi idea de estar mas tiempo allí, a su lado.

Rachel me miró extrañada, esperando mi confirmación a algo que yo ya sabía que sucedería. Porque era habitual que cada dos o tres semanas, Robert tuviese que viajar con él por motivos de trabajo justo el único día en el que ambos descansábamos.

—Ok… Ya bajamos —le dijo ella tras afirmarle con resignación que era normal—. ¿Te parece si dejamos a Sheilak para cuando tengamos más tiempo? —me dijo, y yo volví a asentir. Después de eso, no volví a hablar más. Y no lo hice no porque no quisiera, sino porque ver como se esmeraba en dejar el telescopio perfectamente protegido con una funda que al principio no tenía, ver como lo mimaba y recordar su cara al verme estallar de sorpresa por culpa de Saturno, me hizo guardar silencio y pensar en lo especial que era aquella chica. En el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntas sin que apenas nos diésemos cuenta. En los momentos que habíamos compartido echando la mirada atrás, en como sus gestos, su manera de moverse o expresarse empezaban a resultarme terriblemente familiares, como si hubiese estado a mi lado desde el día en que nací.

Sin duda alguna, había algo más que una simple amistad entre nosotras. Había algo más que el cariño de los recuerdos, de los momentos vividos y esa imperiosa necesidad por cuidarla que se forjó en mí en apenas un par de semanas.

—¿Vamos? —me dijo cuando ya estaba todo perfectamente ordenado en el balcón, e invitándome a adentrarme de nuevo en la habitación para regresar a la planta inferior. Yo por supuesto, acaté su pregunta como una orden y obedecí sin más, pensando que de nuevo haríamos el mismo recorrido a la inversa en completo silencio, pero ni siquiera permitió que abandonase la habitación para acabar con mis sospechas—. Quinn… Espera —me susurró justo detrás de mí. Cuando me giré hacia ella la vi detenida, observándome con media sonrisa y aún el rastro de las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Dime…

—Gracias —balbuceó un tanto indecisa y presa de unos nervios que la hicieron dudar por el paso que había dado para acercarse un poco más a mí. Supe lo que pretendía, y ver como el temor parecía bloquearla, ni siquiera me lo pensé.

Fui yo quien acortó el metro apenas que nos separaba y la abracé sabiendo que lo realmente lo necesitaba. Y no estaba equivocada. Rachel no tardó en aferrarse a mí al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro sereno, como si se hubiese dejado que todos los nervios, los miedos y las dudas se escapasen de ella a través de aquel rebufo.

—Deja de darme las gracias —musité aún con ella entre mis brazos—. Somos amigas, ¿no?

—Una cosa no exime de la otra. Las amigas tienen que ser agradecidas —me replicó justo cuando se separaba lentamente de mí, y yo no pude evitar sonreírle mientras aprovechaba la ocasión para limpiar sus mejillas y evitar que los chicos pudiesen intuir que había llorado.

—Me parece perfecto, pero las amigas hacen otras cosas además de darse las gracias… Como por ejemplo contarse cosas curiosas.

—¿Cosas curiosas? ¿Qué quieres que te cuente de mí que sea curioso?

—No sé… Por ejemplo, ¿por qué sigues llamándote Rachel Berry y no Rachel St. James? —solté dejándola completamente sorprendida. Y no, no había improvisado.

Fueron varias las veces que pude comprobar como las dependientas de la librería se dirigían a ella como Señora Berry, además de las veces en las que ella misma se presentaba con su propio apellido, y una vez que supe que estaba casada la curiosidad comenzó a invadirme.

Tal vez aquel instante, en el que acabábamos de fundirnos en un abrazo no era el más adecuado para una pregunta de ese tipo, pero dadas las circunstancias, supuse que al menos lograría provocarle una sonrisa más distendida y acabar con sus nervios. Por suerte ella lo supo entender de esa manera.

—¿Así que quieres saber por qué sigo utilizando mi apellido de soltera?

—Son cosas que las amigas tienen que saber. ¿No crees?

—Está bien… Te lo contaré —replicó recuperando por completo la serenidad, y ese amago de orgullo que tan divertida la hacía—. Y lo haré cuando me invites a tomar café.

—¿A tomar café?

—Así es… Ya sabes, como hacen las amigas.


	13. Chapter 13

Lunes 15 de junio 2015

Denver

Rachel Berry

13

Que Jesse me pidiese insistentemente que interrumpiera mi recorrido de diario de visitas a las tres librerías que teníamos en Denver, y me detuviese un par de minutos en la editorial para visitarlo solo tenía dos lecturas o razones posibles; Una, que tras un fin de semana repleto de discusiones y caras largas quisiera resarcirse y acabar con los malos entendidos con algo con lo que disculparse. O dos, que le hubiese pasado algo tan tremendamente bueno que no pudiese esperar a llegar a casa para contármelo, ni decírmelo por teléfono.

Cualquiera de aquellas dos situaciones eran motivos suficientemente importantes para él como para lograr que el mundo entero se detuviese por algunos minutos y se centrara en torno a él. Porque le encantaba crear ese clima de incertidumbre y sorpresa, porque le fascinaba ser el centro de atención y hacer las cosas a su manera. Esa manera que a veces solía desquiciarme, o por el contrario enamorarme aún más.

Aquella mañana, después de los cinco mensajes recibidos y una llamada, llegué a la editorial con la esperanza de que lo que tuviese que decirme me enamorase más que desquiciarme. Y por el ímpetu de su voz al teléfono más la insistencia por verme, estaba convencida de que había hecho algo que iba a terminar por acabar con mi mal humor acumulado durante todo el fin de semana por culpa de nuestras discusiones, y logrando que lo quisiera un poco más de lo que ya lo hacía. Lo que no sabía, ni llegaba a imaginar siquiera, es que mi humor iba a oscilar continuamente entre lo positivo y lo negativo. Y que sorprendentemente no iba a ser el culpable de ello.

Todo empezó nada más colarme en el ascensor tras saludar a las chicas de recepción. Tal vez suene extraño, de hecho, a mí también me lo pareció, pero reconocer a una persona por su olor sin que esté presente es algo que nunca me había sucedido, pero hacerlo y llegar a sentir un escalofrío al percibirlo era algo que escapaba a mi control. Y eso fue lo que me sucedió en aquel instante.

El aire, el ambiente en aquella cabina olía a ella, a mi Sheliak, a Quinn, sin duda alguna. Y eso que cualquier chica de las empleadas de la editorial podrían estar utilizando el mismo perfume que ella. Pues no. Fue tal la certeza de saber que aquel olor era única y exclusivamente de ella, que no pude evitar llegar a bloquearme por algunos segundos.

Y sí, solo por algunos segundos en los que mi cuerpo pasó de tensarse por culpa del escalofrío, a relajarse por completo al ser consciente de que la iba a ver. Algo que no era habitual en mí. Empecé a ser consciente como Quinn, a pesar de los nervios y la tensión que me habían llegado a provocar nuestros encuentros, empezó a convertirse en una especie de sedante natural que lograba echar abajo cualquier indicio de malestar solo con el simple hecho de pensar en ella o recordarla. Había empezado a transmitirme una calma fuera de lo común, y por ese mismo detalle no pasaba desapercibido para mí. Y todo gracias a nuestro acercamiento en el balcón de mi casa en la noche del sábado.

Aquel día fue realmente exhaustivo y decepcionante para mí. Primero porque supe que por cuarto año me iba a perder la oportunidad de asistir a una convención nacional de astronomía, con la consiguiente decepción que me provocaba. Y segundo, porque al llegar a casa, descubrí que Jesse había estado manejando sus hilos para convencer a Quinn de que mi amistad merecía la pena.

Algo que acabó por hundirme más. Porque no quería que la tocase a ella, como solía hacer con la mayoría de las personas que en algún momento de nuestra vida juntos se acercaron a mí. Porque no quería que echase a perder mi relación con ella, y desconfiara de mi después de tantos años con nuestra historia. Quinn era más especial para mí de lo que él nunca podría llegar a imaginar, y creer que podría estar acabando con ello sin siquiera ser consciente, hizo que mi decepción fuese aún mayor que el enfado. Sin embargo, esa charla con ella mientras observábamos Saturno, ese momento en el que no pude evitar confesarle parte de mi pasado, algo que no solía hacer con nadie, hizo que una extraña estabilidad emocional se instalara en mí, y que los nervios al pensar en ella no volvieran a aparecer. Todo lo contrario. Incluso llegó a ayudarme a sobrellevar de mejor manera el fin de semana, y mi disputa continua con Jesse sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Cada vez que lo veía y recordaba lo que había hecho, pensaba en ella, y, de repente, me llegaba a la mente su sonrisa, su voz, sus gestos, el entusiasmo que mostró al mirar por primera vez por el telescopio y esa sorpresa incrédula instalada en su rostro al descubrir Saturno. Y tener esa imagen en mi mente lejos de preocuparme, comenzó a ayudarme, a serenarme, a templar los ánimos y evitar que siguiera lanzándole dardos envenenados a mi marido cada vez que hacía o decía algo.

Por eso mismo, y sin que siquiera lo tuviese previsto, el primero de los cambios bruscos de humor que iba a sufrir en aquella mañana llegó en ese instante, cuando supe que la iba a volver a ver en su despacho trabajando.

Fue instantáneo. El perfume colapsando mis vías nasales y su sonrisa merodeando por mi mente, logrando que yo también sonriese como una estúpida mientras las puertas se abrían y ante mí aparecía el largo pasillo que dividía aquella planta. Una sonrisa que se esfumó rápidamente al comprobar en mi camino hacia el despacho de Jesse, que Quinn no estaba en su puesto de trabajo, aunque había indicios de movimiento en él por las persianas completamente alzadas y esas modernísimas tabletas digitales que utilizaban para dibujar encendidas sobre las mesas. Supuse que habría tenido que salir o tal vez visitar a alguno de sus compañeros, pero ese pequeño detalle fue motivo suficiente para que de nuevo volviera a mí ese malestar en forma de mal humor.

Ni 30 segundos me había durado la felicidad por culpa de aquel primer revés que recibí. Obviamente, Jesse iba a percatarse rápidamente de mi decepción, aunque para él fuese otro motivo el que lo provocase.

—¿Se puede? —musité al llamar a la puerta, y él no tardó en gesticularme para que entrase sin más.

—¿Qué haces preguntando si puedes o no entrar?

—Es lo normal, preguntar antes de llamar.

—Aquí tienes libertad para entrar como y cuando te apetezca —me replicó levantándose de su asiento para recibirme como solía hacer siempre; con un beso que, a pesar de las dudas, fue certero sobre mis labios—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo llevas la mañana? —me preguntó esperando alguna respuesta en la que detectar cuál era mi actitud.

—Bien, como siempre… Iba de camino hacia Lakewood.

—¿Qué tal en Hypatia 2 y 3? —me cuestionó aún sin dejar de acariciarme los brazos. Hypatia, Hypatia 2 e Hypatia 3 era la manera convencional entre nosotros de llamar a las tres librerías sin tener que hacer uso de las direcciones concretas en las que estaban situadas— ¿Todo bien por allí?

—Sí, todo bien. El sábado las chicas hicieron inventario y estoy recogiéndolos para llevar a cabo los pedidos.

—Perfecto. Ven… Vamos, siéntate. ¿Quieres un café?

—No, no, me apetece.

—Ok.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que contar y que no puede esperar a esta tarde?

—Bueno, en realidad si te he pedido que vengas para darte las noticias aquí, es porque me gusta contarte estas cosas así, cara a cara, no porque realmente sea tan importante… Aunque para mí lo es y espero que también para ti. De todas formas…

—Jesse —lo interrumpí viendo como empezaba a acomodarse en la silla—. ¿Puedes ir al grano?

—¿Tanta prisa tienes? ¿O es que no me quieres ver?

—No digas esas cosas. Es solo que no me gusta que des tantos rodeos si me has llamado para decirme que tenías algo importante que decirme. Sabes que me pongo muy nerviosa.

—Ok, ok… Seré directo y breve —replicó dejándome expectante—. El director de Comic USA ha aceptado reunirse conmigo para atender nuestra oferta.

—¿Qué? No…

—Sí.

—No. ¿Estás bromeando?

—Para nada.

—Pero… Eso significa…

—Significa que estamos más cerca de ser la elegida para editar y distribuir una de las grandes compañías de comic del mundo.

—No me lo puedo creer… ¿Estás hablando en serio? —volví a insistir, y con toda la razón del mundo.

Aquella noticia no solo me había sorprendido, sino que además erradicó de un plumazo todo el mal humor que venía conteniendo.

Yo no tenía idea alguna del mundo en el que se movía Jesse, excepto por lo que había ido aprendiendo desde que me casé con él, pero era plenamente consciente de la magnitud de ese proyecto y lo que supondría para la editorial el poder conseguirlo. No todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de convertirse en la editorial de una asociación de dibujantes de comics con repercusión mundial. No todos los días tenías la oportunidad de poder distribuir miles y miles y miles de ejemplares de esos libretos que tantos fans reunían a lo largo y ancho del planeta. No todos los días tenías la oportunidad de prácticamente cuadriplicar tus ingresos con una simple firma de contrato. Esa reunión que Jesse me confesaba le daba opción a lograr todos aquellos privilegios que muy pocos lograban alcanzar en aquel mundo, y aunque para mí no resultase totalmente llamativo puesto que el dinero en mi vida poco o nada me aportaba, la alegría y la satisfacción al ver como él era capaz de alcanzar metas tan altas, me resultaba suficiente para sentirme plenamente feliz.

Sí, sé que puedo resultar terriblemente cínica al decir que el dinero no me importaba un bledo estando en mi posición. Por supuesto que tenía importancia en mi vida, pero no lo era todo. Había crecido valorando las cosas por el esfuerzo que cuesta conseguirlas, no por el valor que alguien le daba desde algún rincón del mundo, y por ese motivo nunca tuve como mío la fortuna que Jesse lograba amasar en su cuenta corriente. Y sí, digo su cuenta corriente porque de todos los beneficios que obtenía con la editorial, yo solo disfrutaba del techo y la comida. Todo lo demás, mi ropa, mis pequeños caprichos o los gastos que pudieran surgirme en mi día a día, los afrontaba con el sueldo que ganaba por ser la encargada de las librerías. Ese era mi negocio, y aunque es evidente que fue él quien puso la primera piedra para poder hacerlo real, fui recompensando poco a poco todos los gastos que se produjeron al principio con mi propio trabajo.

Algunas personas, o muchas tal vez, pensarán que soy estúpida al querer ganarme mi propio sueldo estando casada con Jesse, con quien me podía permitir el lujo de vivir completamente ajena a todo, disfrutando de una mansión y sus comodidades, y sin preocuparme por nada que no fuera aprovechar cada momento de vida. Lo que no saben es que yo disfrutaba siendo útil, esforzándome cada día por tener una recompensa que iba a disfrutar y valorar mucho más habiéndomela ganado por derecho. Y Jesse lo sabía. De hecho, fue lo primero que pactamos antes de decidirnos a dar el paso hacia el altar. Él ambicionaría sus proyectos, buscaría la forma de seguir manteniendo el nivel de vida que había tenido desde pequeño sin poner en riesgo nuestro matrimonio, y yo haría exactamente lo mismo con los míos, permitiendo que solo una parte de esos beneficios, los que nos corresponden por ser un matrimonio, ayudasen a que nuestra convivencia fuese más holgada y cómoda.

Aquella noticia, a pesar de no involucrarme directamente, era motivo suficiente para hacer que me sintiera realmente orgullosa de él. No por las consecuencias positivas que traía firmar un contrato de ese calibre, sino por ver cómo una vez más había logrado superarse y demostrar que era todo un empresario, que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para seguir manteniendo su ambición intacta y llevarla a cabo con total y absoluta destreza.

Eso era lo que me alegraba, y él lo sabía. Por eso no tardó en sonreírme como lo hizo ante mi sorpresa. Por eso no tardó en levantarse de su silla para acercarse a mí y pedirme que lo abrazara con la mirada, sabiendo que había encontrado la excusa perfecta para acabar con las rencillas que aún nos mantenían distantes.

—Es una locura, Jesse… Pero me alegro muchísimo por ti.

—Lo se… Sé que lo haces, y eso me da más fuerzas para conseguirlo.

—¿Y cuándo te reúnes con él?

—No, no lo sé. Está de viaje por Europa, pero una de sus secretarias me ha confirmado que quiere reunirse conmigo para escuchar la propuesta. Después tendrá que deliberarla con el resto de la comisión, pero eso no me preocupa… Sé que, si le convenzo a él, lo tendré hecho.

—Estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer, y cuando lo consigas más te vale estar preparado… Es algo grande.

—Muy grande. Básicamente triplica en ejemplares y ventas al último contrato, y eso significa mucho trabajo. Voy a tener que contratar a más gente —añadió sonriente mientras buscaba mi cintura para atraerme hasta él—. Me hace muy feliz verte sonreír.

—¿Cómo no voy a sonreír? Estoy orgullosa de ti.

—¿Lo estás?

—Claro…

—¿Cuánto?

—Mucho, muchísimo… Ya lo sabes. Nunca te rindes y eso…

—Te quiero—me soltó sin dejar que terminase mi frase, regalándome una caricia en la mejilla mientras apartaba mi pelo—Te quiero muchísimo, Rachel. Y quiero pedirte una y mil veces perdón por las veces que me equivoco.

—No, no quiero hablar de eso ahora…

—Pero yo sí. Sabes que todo lo que hago, lo hago buscando tu felicidad, ¿Verdad? —insistió— Sé que no pienso las cosas antes que hacerlas, pero te juro que todo lo hago buscando tu bien. Quiero que seas feliz, y haría cualquier cosa por ello.

—Soy feliz así, Jesse. Soy feliz siendo yo misma, aunque ello me lleve a caminar más despacio que el resto o a dejar escapar algún que otro tren. Me gusta ser yo misma, y me gusta estar con la gente con la que deseo estar. Por eso suelo ser selectiva…

—Lo sé, pero aun así… Lo siento, de verdad, te veía tan… Tan entusiasmada con Quinn que pensé que tendría que echarte una mano —apuntilló logrando que mi estómago se revolviese con una sensación agridulce que no me gustó en absoluto. Lógicamente sabía que Jesse aprovecharía ese momento para volver a sacar el tema que nos había tenido durante todo el fin de semana enfadados, al menos a mí con él. Y si además había una buena noticia para camuflarlo, con más razón. Pero realmente no me apetecía hablar de ese hecho con él. No me gustaba imaginarme esa escena y avergonzarme al intuir el rostro de Quinn al vivirlo. Porque estaba completamente convencida de que lo había pasado mal, por mucho que me insistiese en que no le había dado apenas importancia.

—Ya está, Jesse… Olvidémoslo.

—¿Tú lo harás?

—Confío en ti y en que no volverás a hacer algo así. Por mi parte todo está olvidado —repliqué procurando sonar convincente, y supuse que él me creyó al regalarme otro beso que ponía punto y final a la conversación, pero no a las sorpresas y al vaivén de mi humor. Porque de nuevo la sorpresa y el entusiasmo que me provocó aquella noticia, pasó a un segundo plano cuando me recordó lo que había hecho por intentar que Quinn no huyese de mí, y de repente, cuando sentía ese pesar en mi estómago mientras trataba de olvidarlo, de nuevo una sonrisa traviesa apoderándose de sus labios me llevó al otro extremo. Una sonrisa que escondía algo que a juzgar por su mirada iba a sorprenderme aún más—. ¿Qué? —musité aun sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos.

—¿Tienes planes para el 4 de Julio? —me preguntó recuperando un poco la distancia entre los dos, deshaciendo el abrazo y alejándose de mí.

—¿Para el 4 de Julio? Pues no… Ya deberías saber que no.

—Pues no, no lo sé. Porque yo si tengo planes y espero que quieras acompañarme —replicó sacando un sobre de uno de los cajones de su mesa—. 3, 4 y 5 de Julio. Salt Lake City.

—¿¡Qué!?—exclamé viendo cómo se acercaba con el orgullo escapando por cada poro de su piel.

—ALCon 2015 —añadió logrando dejarme sin palabras, y yo creo que incluso sin vida—. He conseguido acreditaciones para eso tres días.

—No.

—Sí.

—No… Pero, ¿Cómo diablos lo has hecho? ¿Estás hablando en serio? —murmuré aún sin creérmelo, sin atreverme a coger el sobre que me ofrecía sonriente.

ALCon es la convención nacional de astronomía por la que pasé prácticamente todo el sábado lejos de casa, tratando de conseguir unas acreditaciones que me permitirían participar en las conferencias de los astrónomos y astrofísicos más importantes que se iban a dar cita en el lugar, y las cuales no pude conseguir bajo ningún concepto. Ese fue el motivo que me llevó a aquel sábado a estar completamente abatida antes de saber la jugarreta que había estado haciendo Jesse con Quinn.

No había muchas oportunidades como aquella para alguien como yo. Esas convenciones eran anuales y yo ya llevaba cuatro años sin poder asistir a una de ellas. Motivo suficiente para olvidarme por completo de lo que pasaba por mi mente.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo las has conseguido? —insistí aún sin querer creer lo que tenía entre mis manos.

—Contactos… He, he hecho algunas llamadas, varios promotores... Ya sabes.

—Oh Dios, cielo… Sabes que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder ir.

—Lo sé, por eso en cuanto me dijiste que no las habías conseguido me puse manos a la obra. No te he dicho nada antes porque quería estar seguro de tenerlas en mis manos, y no ilusionarte sin saber si las iba o no a tener. Y en cuanto me han llegado esta mañana, quería verte para mostrártelas… Quería ver tu cara.

—Oh Dios… No, no sé qué decirte.

—No tienes nada que decirme. Tómalo como parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños —me respondió guiñándome un ojo—. He intentado que sean para toda la semana, pero ha sido imposible. Sé que solo son tres días, pero estoy seguro de que los vas a disfrutar de igual manera.

—Gracias —musité sin poder contenerme y abrazándolo de nuevo—. Gracias, cielo.

—No me des las gracias. Somos un equipo. ¿No?

—Sí, así es…

—Bien. ¡Ah!, del resto también me encargo yo.

—¿Del resto?

—Sí. No pensaras que vamos a ir y venir de Salt Lake cada día, ¿no? Voy a reservar en algún hotel y pasamos allí algunos días. Nos vendrá bien para descansar también. ¿Te parece?

—Pero…

—Nada de peros —me interrumpió contundente—. Yo he conseguido las acreditaciones, yo hago las reservas en el hotel que me parezca. Nada de quejas. Ya te he dicho que forma parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños así que no puedes replicarme con nada. Solo disfrutar y dejar que yo lleve las riendas, ¿De acuerdo?

Lógicamente no, no lo estaba, pero no podía negarme a aquello. A Jesse le encanta tener todo controlado y ser él quien manejase la situación, más aún si se sentía realmente orgullo tras haber logrado algo que yo ya había dado por perdido, demostrándome a mí y a él mismo que era capaz de cualquier cosa por hacerme feliz. Por eso mismo no podía replicarle nada de lo que me estaba ofreciendo, y simplemente tenía que limitarme a aceptar y dejar todo en sus manos.

—Así me gusta —susurró sabiendo que mi silencio era una afirmación, y dejando de nuevo un beso sobre mis labios que iba a volver a agitar mi estado. Pero esa vez no fue su culpa, sino la de ella.

Yo ni siquiera la vi aparecer, solo cuando los ojos de Jesse se desviaron por encima de mi cabeza tras besarme pude percatarme de su presencia, y ni siquiera estaba cerca.

—Pobrecilla…—Lo escuché susurrar justo cuando mis ojos la descubrían caminando por el pasillo, con varias carpetas casi más grandes que ella y Margot, la secretaria de Jesse, a su lado portando varios libros más—. Si vieras la cara que ha puesto cuando le he dicho que Francesco está en New York y no va a poder echarle una mano con los bocetos…

—¿Cómo? ¿Está sola? —le pregunté sin dejar de mirarla a ella. A Quinn por supuesto.

—Pues sí, pero me ha dicho que no me preocupe, que ella puede avanzar lo que me había prometido. Pero realmente me ha dado pena… Se le veía un poco agobiada. De hecho, le he dicho a Margot que se ponga a su disposición y que le ayude en todo lo que necesite.

—Bien, pero… No, no deberías cargarla con tanto trabajo, apenas lleva una semana.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Le he dicho que se lo tome con filosofía, y que dé prioridad a lo que crea conveniente. Yo, yo no le exijo nada, Rachel, son los contratos los que nos exigen puntualidad en las entregas. Y el miércoles tengo reunión con uno de los representantes de los autores. Tengo que mostrarle al menos algunos bocetos y ella lo sabe.

Lo supuse, pensé sin perderla de vista. No sé si se percató de mi presencia porque en ningún momento la vi dirigir su mirada hacia nosotros. Aunque la verdad es que dudo que lo hubiese podido hacer a juzgar por el tamaño de las carpetas que portaba. Llegó incluso a provocarme algo de ternura al ver como utilizaba parte de su espalda y el trasero para abrir la puerta y colarse en el despacho, con Margot siguiendo sus pasos en todo momento.

—Espero que Margot sepa ayudarle.

—Lo hará. Ya sabes que tiene capacidad suficiente para llevar muchas cosas a la orden del día, y además bien.

—¿A Quinn le ha parecido bien que le pidas que la ayude?

—Quinn no sabe que yo se lo he pedido.

—¿Cómo?

—Le comenté a Margot la situación y me dijo que ella se encargaba de ayudarla. Según Robert, a Quinn no le agrada mucho que todos estén pendientes de ella, así que mucho mejor que crea que es algo que ha salido de Margot.

—Veo que Robert te habla mucho de ella, espero que tú no vayas hablando demasiado de mí.

—Cielo, yo no tengo nada que decirle a nadie de ti, excepto que eres la mujer más guapa, sexy e inteligente que un hombre puede desear —susurró tratando de provocarme, pero teniendo a Quinn en mi punto de vista poco o nada iba a conseguir. Tal vez Robert no le había hablado de esa capacidad de su chica de lograr ser el centro de atención, aunque no le gustase en absoluto.

—Esperemos que con su ayuda sea más que suficiente.

—Tranquila, algo me dice que Margot se va a esforzar mucho para que las cosas le salgan mejor.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso te teme? —mascullé buscándolo con la mirada, justo cuando precisamente la secretaria abandonaba el despacho de Quinn dejándola a solas con aquellas montañas de carpetas y libros sobre una de las mesas.

—¿A mí? Para nada, pero seguro que quiere caerle muy bien a Quinn —añadió provocándome más curiosidad de lo que ya lo hacía con su sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Creo que le gusta.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué le gusta quién?

—Quinn.

—¿Quinn? ¿A quién? —insistí casi por inercia, porque mi mente ya se había encargado de bloquearme por completo y mi estómago volvió a dar un vuelco completo arrastrándome de nuevo al más absoluto y puro mal humor.

—A Margot —me replicó extrañado por mi reacción—. ¿A quién si no?

—¿Me estás diciendo que a Margot le gusta Quinn?

—Te estoy diciendo que creo que le gusta. Ya sabes que a Margot le gustan las chicas, y en estos últimos días la he visto merodeando mucho por su despacho. Y cuando le he explicado la situación, ni siquiera me ha dejado acabar. Ha sido como un regalo para ella… Es síntoma inequívoco de que le…

—¿No le has dicho que tiene novio? —lo interrumpí completamente molesta, o tal vez ofendida, no lo sé. Solo sé que en ese instante incluso yo misma fui consciente de mi actitud.

—Pues… No, no le he dicho nada. No voy hablando de la vida privada de los trabajadores. No soy quien.

—Pues tal vez deberías avisarla sutilmente. No creo que Quinn se sienta cómoda con una chica acosándola.

—¿Qué? Nadie la está acosando… Te he dicho que es percepción mía, no que sea cierto. Además, en el caso de ser real no creo que sea problema alguno. Quinn sabrá perfectamente cómo solucionar el tema. No creo que sea la primera ni la última chica que se acerca a ella de esa manera…

No. No dije nada. Y no lo hice por dos motivos; El primero, porque escucharlo hablar de aquella manera llegó a provocarme un nuevo sentimiento de culpabilidad al no confesarle mi historia con ella. Y segundo, porque en ese preciso instante sonó su teléfono abortando cualquier replica por mi parte. De hecho, cuando vi como tomaba asiento tras atender la llamada y su rostro se volvía serio, supe que el destino me estaba dando una tregua, o tal vez la oportunidad de salir indemne de aquel repentino suplicio que empecé a vivir por culpa de aquella estúpida idea. Estúpida con mayúsculas.

Radical, tal vez, pero no era capaz de concebir que en la vida de Quinn pudiese existir otra mujer. Así que ni me lo pensé. Le hice un pequeño gesto a Jesse avisándole de que saldría del despacho, y él asintió aún con el rostro serio por la llamada en cuestión. Supuse que era un asunto importante, pero para mí apenas tuvo repercusión alguna.

Lo dejé allí atendiendo sus asuntos y me fui directa hacia el despacho de Quinn, donde ya completamente a solas, la vi meterse de lleno en su trabajo. O mejor dicho, en la búsqueda de algo que debía estar en aquellas enormes carpetas.

Dos golpes en la puerta me sirvieron para llamar su atención, y para mi sorpresa, su gesto al verme tras ella no fue el que esperaba ni por asomo. Ni siquiera me sonrió.

—¿Se puede? —cuestioné abriendo la puerta poco a poco.

—Sí, claro… Pasa.

—Hola… ¿Qué tal? Te veo ocupada. ¿Molesto?

—No, no claro que no —musitó forzando la sonrisa, algo que me descompuso—. Pasa.

—¿No molesto?

—No, claro que no. Estoy un poco liada con todas estas anotaciones, pero puedes estar tranquila… Nunca me molestas. ¿Qué haces por aquí? No esperaba verte un lunes…

—Yo tampoco. Jesse me pidió que viniese para tratar unos asuntos.

—Oh, genial… ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, era un tema de trabajo.

—¿Y lo demás? Ya sabes…

—Pues, sí… Ya está todo casi olvidado —le respondí siendo consciente de como realmente parecía preocuparle mi situación con Jesse.

—Bien, me alegro. El sábado me fui de tu casa un poco preocupada.

—Pues está todo bien —le insistí recibiendo la primera mueca de sonrisa sincera, o al menos eso creí percibir—. ¿Y tú? ¿Pasaste bien el domingo?

—Oh, sí, ya sabes… Con los albañiles en casa dando los últimos retoques.

—¿En domingo?

—Sí, en domingo. Y lo peor es que Robert estaba fuera, así que de nuevo tuve que soportarlos yo. Es agotador.

—Vaya, lo siento… Podrías haberme avisado y te hacía compañía.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para hacerte sufrir?

—Bueno, compartir siempre está bien y si es algo malo, se sobrelleva mejor. ¿No crees?

—Supongo, pero imagino que tendrías cosas más interesantes que hacer un domingo que estar metida en mi casa viendo como colocan el parquet.

—No te creas. Había gran premio de motos, lo que significa que mi querido marido no se ha separado de la televisión en todo el día. Eso sí que es un sufrimiento. Al menos contigo me habría entretenido hablando.

—Viéndolo así, prometo avisarte la próxima vez.

—Espero que así sea…—Le repliqué sintiéndome un tanto incomoda por la situación, y no precisamente por su actitud, la cual había cambiado paulatinamente hasta ser completamente cordial, sino porque Quinn no había dejado un solo instante de buscar y mirar en los papeles que tenía repartidos por la mesa, y eso me hacía creer que realmente la estaba molestando. Sin embargo, no había olvidado el motivo que me hizo presentarme ante ella sin siquiera pensarlo. Un motivo que en ese preciso instante iba a adquirir una magnitud considerable en mi cabeza, e iba a provocar que por primera vez en mi vida actuase de manera irracional— En fin, he venido solo a saludarte, porque, aunque me digas que no, sé qué puedo llegar a molestarte…

—¿Se puede? —su voz. Fue su voz la que me interrumpió en mi despedida mientras Quinn me cuestionaba con la mirada, y ambas terminamos girándonos hacia la puerta— Disculpadme, no quiero interrumpir, pero… Te traigo esto, Quinn —añadió Margot colándose sin esperar respuesta alguna por nuestra parte, y acercándose hasta la mesa para dejarle sobre ella un vaso de cartón con un café humeante que inundó toda la estancia con su olor.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Sé que no has desayunado, y como no piensas salir de aquí hasta que acabe el día, yo me encargo de traértelo. Te va a sentar bien.

—Vaya… Gracias, de verdad no es necesario, pero muchas gracias.

—De nada —le respondió regalándole una radiante sonrisa que me descompuso por completo. Aunque lo que peor me sentó fue ver como Quinn la imitaba perfectamente, y lo hacía con total y absoluta naturalidad. –Si necesitas algo, ya sabes que solo tienes que levantar el teléfono. ¿De acuerdo?

—Ok. Muchas gracias, Margot. Te debo una.

—Es un placer —replicó acompañando la sonrisa con un guiño de ojos mientras yo seguía allí, observando la escena con las palabras de Jesse merodeando por mi mente—. Y no, no me debes nada. La próxima vez me invitas tú al café.

—Eso está hecho.

—Bien, no os interrumpo más —añadió mirándome de soslayo antes de volver a ella para despedirse de nuevo con su sonrisa.

—Gracias, Margot —repitió completamente agradecida. Ella no le dijo nada, pero si se giró hacia mí antes de abandonar la estancia, y lo hizo para lograr que, de nuevo, una vez más en aquella mañana y ya había perdido la cuenta, mi mal humor volviera a adueñarse de mí.

—Señora St. James —musitó a modo de despedida y yo me limité a asentir forzada como respuesta. Margot no tardó en hacer lo que tanto empecé a desear, y desapareció de nuestra vista sin mediar palabra alguna más. Y yo lo agradecí, lo agradecí tanto que ni siquiera me percaté como Quinn me miraba completamente embobada y me sacaba de aquellos pensamientos que tan poco bien me hacían.

—¿Señora St. James? —susurró tomándose un pequeño respiro para probar el café— No me acostumbro a eso.

—Yo tampoco, por eso sigo llevando mi apellido.

—¿Me contarás el por qué algún día?

—Bueno… El sábado te dije que lo haría cuando me invitases a tomar café, pero veo que se me suelen adelantar a ese hecho —repliqué tratando de camuflar el malestar que ello me producía.

—Es una buena chica, al menos eso me está demostrando… Y es curioso, porque el primer día que vine a hacer la entrevista me cayó fatal. Pensaba que era una soberbia y un poco prepotente. Pero es un encanto…

—¿Sabes que le gustan las chicas? —solté casi sin pensar, y ella a punto estuvo de atragantarse con el sorbo de café—. Deberías tener cuidado si no quieres vivir alguna situación comprometida.

—Tranquila… Sé cómo sobrellevar estos temas. Te recuerdo que he vivido durante 6 años en San Francisco —me respondió y yo intuí que empezaba a burlarse de mí. En mi estado, probablemente era la peor postura que podía tomar, sin duda.

—Muy bien, mejor para ti —mascullé completamente patética, sin poder evitar que el malestar quedase completamente reflejado en mi cara, y viendo como Quinn empezaba a percatarse de la situación—. Será, será mejor que te deje trabajar y no te entretenga más.

—¿Estás bien? —me interrumpió curiosa.

—Eh… Sí, perfectamente.

—¿Seguro? Hace un momento estabas muy sonriente besando a tu marido, y ahora estás seria. ¿De verdad que estás bien? —añadió y yo no pude evitar centrarme en su mirada. En su mirada y en el gesto que me regalaba completamente orgulloso, dejándome completamente descolocada.

No tenía ni idea de que me hubiese visto en el despacho de Jesse, pero por lo que había dejado entrever, no solo me había visto, sino que además había prestado atención a mi actitud con él. No me lo esperaba, y mucho menos esa respuesta a modo de réplica.

—¿Por qué debería estar mal? Ya, ya te he dicho que mis problemas con Jesse se han solucionado, que me han dado un par de buenas noticias y he venido a saludarte. Y como bien dices, Margot si es una buena chica, pero siento la obligación de avisarte que tal vez pueda acercarse a ti con otras intenciones más que las de ayudarte. Si me dices que sabes cómo sobrellevar la situación, perfecto… Mucho mejor. No quiero que te sientas incomoda aquí.

—No lo haré, te lo aseguro. Y gracias por el interés… Te agradezco que me hayas avisado, pero lo cierto es que ya lo sabía, Margot me ha hablado de su chica…

—¿Qué? ¿Tiene pareja?

—Pues sí, al menos eso me ha dicho. Tampoco es que hayamos hablado demasiado. Hoy es el primer día en el que realmente he estado más tiempo con ella, y porque se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a transportar todas estas carpetas del señor Duncan. Está de viaje también y me toca a mí buscar los detalles de las vestimentas de los soldados romanos.

—Oh… Bien, perfecto entonces…

—Puedes quedarte tranquila —añadió recuperando esa sonrisa encantadora que de poco servían mis reprimendas—. Por ahora solo voy a aceptar su café como algo extra oficial. Todo lo demás estará relacionado con el trabajo.

—Sí, si tú lo crees conveniente… Espero que no te pida un tatuaje.

—No se lo haré.

—¿No?

—Ya no hago tatuajes. ¿Recuerdas?

—Pues a mí me dijiste que si me lo harías si me decidía.

—Pero tú no eres ella, ni cualquier otra —sentenció volviendo matarme de placer. Y sí, literalmente. No sé lo que tenía, no sé lo que era, pero escucharla hablar de aquella manera, escuchar cómo me ponía antes que a nadie en un asunto tan especial como era el hecho de hacer tatuajes, lograba llenarme de un orgullo tan placentero que me era imposible poder camuflarlo. Y por supuesto, mi mal humor desapareció de nuevo dando paso a otra revolución en mi interior—. Sabes que para ti siempre estoy disponible.

—Bien… Es bueno saberlo.

—¿Te vas a decidir? ¿Vas a dejar que vuelva a tatuarte? Me dijiste que lo habías pensado, y que…

—Estoy buscando el tatuaje perfecto —la interrumpí sin saber por qué. O mejor dicho sí, lo hice porque me sentía tan completamente orgullosa por ser el centro de su atención, que ni siquiera pensaba en lo que decía. De hecho, mentí rotundamente al decir aquello. No había buscado tatuaje alguno, es más ni siquiera volvió a rondar por mi mente desde el encuentro en la librería, pero en ese instante lo dije. Una vez que lo hice ya no tuve valor de volver atrás.

—¿Sí? Bien. Me apetece mucho volver a tatuarte. Espero que te decidas pronto, el verano no es una buena época para hacerlo y ya está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Dime cuando podrías hacérmelo, y yo estaré lista.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, completamente en serio —repliqué gritándome a mí misma por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no era capaz de evitarlo—. Dime un día y allí estaré.

—¿Estás segura? Solo tengo que avisar a Trevor para que me prepare una sala.

—Ok… ¿Cuándo estás libre para hacerlo? —solté completamente inconsciente.

—Pues… Bueno, ya ves que entre semana tengo bastantes cosas que hacer, pero el fin de semana suelo tener más tiempo.

—Perfecto. ¿El sábado?

—¿Este sábado? —musitó completamente sorprendida— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, ya te dije que… Que quería hacérmelo. Y si dices que el verano no es buena época, pues hagámoslo antes de que llegue. El tatuaje, quiero decir…—respondí con una convicción que incluso a mí me desconcertó. Estaba completamente fuera de sí, dejándome llevar por la indescriptible sensación que tuve al ver su sorpresa, al demostrarme que yo estaba antes que cualquier otra para un menester como aquel. No sé si era orgullo, satisfacción o placer, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tenerme a su merced y dejarme llevar cometiendo aquella locura. Porque de eso sí que estaba segura; Era una completa locura.

—Ok, hablaré con Trevor —musitó ella aún sin creerme demasiado. O al menos eso pude intuir al verla fruncir los labios descolocada por la situación. Hecho que hizo que mi repentina locura se convirtiera en una decisión firme—. Te, te aviso cuando me diga alguna hora… ¿De acuerdo?

—Ok, estaré esperándote.

—Bien… De todas formas, deberías planteártelo cuando sepas lo que realmente quieres tatuarte. Es algo que va siempre…

—Tranquila —la interrumpí al ver como pretendía regalarme un sermón, hecho que denotaba que no creía por completo en mis palabras—, sabré lo que quiero cuando llegue el día. Tú encárgate de tener la fecha —le solté con una seguridad brutal.

—Oh… Ok —balbuceó dando de nuevo un sorbo al dicho café, demostrándome que por fin parecía haber empezado a creerme. Y eso era lo que necesitaba en aquel instante. Tal vez el olor del café me influía negativamente para hacer de mi reacción un completo y absoluto ataque de celos, pero no me importó en absoluto. Necesitaba asegurarme que cuando saliese por la puerta y viese a Margot merodeando por recepción, el orgullo llenase mi pecho al saber que por primera vez en toda mi vida alguien que me fascinaba como Quinn lo hacía, me dedicaba parte de su tiempo libre y su atención.

Sí, lo sé. Era una completa estúpida al pensar de esa manera, pero el ser humano es capaz de lo mejor y lo peor, y yo soy humana, y como cualquier otro ser humano soy factible para cometer errores aun sabiendo con antelación que lo estaba haciendo. Y lo cierto es que me daba igual lo que pudiese acarrearme aquella decisión. Me daba igual que para saciar esa necesidad de tener toda su atención tuviese que cometer la estupidez de tatuarme para toda la vida, sin querer hacerlo.

—Bien… Será mejor que te deje para que sigas trabajando. Estaré esperando tu llamada.

—Claro. Te llamo…

—Perfecto. Espero, espero que te sea leve —añadí procurando salir airosa de esa desesperante sensación que siempre se apoderaba de mí cuando me tenía que despedir de ella. Se hacían eternas, y ambas éramos consciente de lo ridículo de la situación—, Si necesitas algo ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

—Lo sé —me sonrió un tanto más cómplice—.Y lo tengo en cuenta. Gracias por venir a saludarme y a… Distraerme un poco de esta locura. Se agradece.

—Me alegro… —musité anclándome ya a la puerta, y descubriendo como Jesse no nos perdía de vista desde su despacho. Hecho que me hizo reaccionar de nuevo— Por cierto, el tema del tatuaje… No, no vayas a comentarle nada a mi marido. Prefiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Oh, ok.

—¿Me guardarás el secreto?

—Sabes que ni siquiera hace falta que me lo pidas. Tus secretos son los míos.

Una sonrisa. No pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle completamente agradecida por sus palabras, y llena de orgullo de nuevo por tener su atención, por su complicidad. Una sonrisa que lógicamente se iba a desvanecer de mi rostro al encontrarme de nuevo con Jesse y ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, no me molestó en absoluto. Me despedí de Quinn con la satisfacción de ganarle la batalla a Margot, aunque ni siquiera hubiésemos empezado una guerra, y desde ese momento poco o nada me iba a hacer cambiar de humor.

Estaba sentenciada. Había vendido mi piel a una nueva sesión de dolor intenso, de nervios y noches pensando en la dichosa aguja mientras escuchaba los reproches de mi madre retumbando en mi cabeza, y el deseo imperioso de que un tornado irrumpiese de repente evitando que llevase a cabo los planes. Lógicamente, ya sabemos que en Denver esa posibilidad era una completa utopía.


	14. Chapter 14

Jueves 18 de junio 2015

Denver

Quinn Fabray

14

—¡Por amor de Dios, ¿qué diablos llevas en estas cajas?!

—¡Te he dicho que no las muevas! Es la vajilla, así que déjalas ahí. Ya las colocaremos Robert y yo cuando venga.

—¿Robert? A ese querría ver yo aquí. Tanto músculo para nada… ¿De verdad pensabas dejar los platos de porcelana en el suelo? Con los bestias que tienes por albañiles entrando y saliendo sin parar, y sin fijarse en nada.

—Los quitará mañana cuando venga, así que deja de coger cajas de 20 kilos y no te quejes más. Por Dios, me va a estallar la cabeza.

—¿Encima que te ayudo? Mocosa, aquí quien tiene que estar es tu querido Supermán, pero mira tú por donde… No está. ¿O sí? Porque yo no lo veo… Por ningún lado.

—¡Está trabajando! —le repliqué por quincuagésima vez.

—¿Trabajando a las 7 de la tarde? ¿Es que es tan tonto que trabaja más que ninguno de sus compañeros? Espero que esté ganando mucho dinero, porque si no entiendo por qué…

—¡Frann! —le grité cansada de su voz. Sí, no solo de sus quejas, sino de su voz estridente resonando continuamente a mí alrededor.

—¿Qué?

—¡Basta! ¿Ok? Basta —le deletreé con toda la intención del mundo y amenazándola con la mirada—. Se acabó, no quiero volver a escuchar una sola queja más, porque si lo hago, te juro que te prohíbo la entrada en mi casa hasta el día que me case.

—¿Te vas a casar? —balbuceó con la sorpresa instalada en su rostro.

—¡No! Es un decir… No quiero escucharte más. No has parado de recriminar y de quejarte desde que hemos entrado en la casa. Y de eso hace ya casi dos horas. Me va a estallar la cabeza por tu culpa, y luego tendrás que darles explicaciones a papá y mamá. Ah, y Robert cuando se enfada da miedo.

—No eres más idiota porque no estudias —masculló dejando la última de las cajas sobre la encimera de la cocina—. Estoy aquí ayudándote cuando debería estar él, ¿y así me lo pagas? Perfecto, mocosa, no volveré a echarte una mano en tu…

—¿Te tienes que quejar de todo mientras me ayudas? —la interrumpí— ¿Todo te parece mal? Ni siquiera me has dicho que te parece el color de las paredes, o las lámparas… No, tú solo quejarte de que Robert no está aquí para levantar las jodidas cajas… ¡Pesada!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Si no me quejo exploto, y no me puedo quejar de otra cosa que no sea de Robert porque aquí todo me gusta. Me gusta el color de las paredes, me gustan las lámparas… Y me gusta tu cocina.

—Gracias —la interrumpí de nuevo regalándole una reverencia de pura mofa, y lógicamente ella lo entendió a la perfección.

Esa era nuestra relación. Esa era mi hermana, la maniática organizadora de eventos que estuvo riéndose de mi relación con Robert desde que tuvo constancia de ello, bueno, no de mi relación sino de él. Se quejaba de absolutamente todo lo que hacía porque siempre consideraba que era poco, y que yo merecía mucho más. Y la única manera que tenía de intentar hacérmelo ver, sabiendo que por mucho que insistiera yo no le iba a prestar atención, era mofándose de él. Eso sí, lo hacía cuando no presente, porque frente a mi familia y por supuesto frente a él, su comportamiento siempre fue exquisito.

Por ese mismo motivo no me lo tomaba en serio, y simplemente la ignoraba como cuando de pequeñas trataba de hacerme rabiar con algo. Siempre fue un ser diabólico, en el buen sentido de la palabra. La típica hermana mayor que hacía cualquier gamberrada y me utilizaba como cabeza de turco frente a mis padres. Una autentica manipuladora que una vez destrozó la lavadora por meter en el interior toda la cubertería de plata de mi madre, y que terminó escabulléndose de la terrorífica represalia de mis padres dejando una prueba incriminatoria que me exponía como la culpable del siniestro. Mi osito John nunca más fue el mismo, de hecho, salió del interior de la lavadora más limpio de lo habitual, pero con tropecientos cortes, con el algodón de su interior asfixiándole por el cuello, y un ojo colgando. Juro que me traumatizó más verlo así que las dos semanas que estuve castigada por un delito que no cometí, y como esa muchísimas más. Fueron tantas las travesuras que terminé pagando por su culpa que estoy convencida de que en su epitafio también estará la frase que tanto llegué a odiar desde mi más tierna infancia; "Ha sido Quinn".

Esa era Frannie, mi querida hermana mayor que en ese instante terminaba confesándome mi exquisito gusto para decorar mi casa, aunque lo hiciera con sus terribles y continuas quejas.

Aquella tarde, después de terminar mi jornada laboral, no dudó en acompañarme para trasladar algunas cajas que conservaba en casa de mis padres, y yo se lo agradecía de corazón, pero el continuo aturdimiento de sus quejas era insufrible, sobre todo si tal y como había mencionado era yo quien estaba encargándose de todos aquellos detalles en detrimento de Robert, que había empezado a aumentar el horario de trabajo porque su jefe, ese que siempre se acordaba de él cuando más le beneficiaba, había decidido entregarle otro sector más de la ciudad para que expandiese su zona de trabajo. Básicamente, y aunque él lo negase continuamente, estaba haciéndole parte del trabajo que él debía hacer, pero sin cobrar lo mismo. Y esos detalles, a pesar de que ni él ni yo solíamos hablar de ello con nuestras familias, era algo que de algún modo u otro siempre llegaba a oídos de mi hermana. De ahí que lo tildase de idiota como lo hacía.

—¿Has hecho algo más esta semana? —me preguntó ignorando mi replica burlona— ¿Han pintado las habitaciones?

—Sí, de hecho, las dos del fondo ya están acabadas, y el cuarto de baño también. Robert quiere colocar los cuadros él mismo, así que es lo único que falta para acabar esa parte. Si quieres, puedes ir a verlos…

—Oh. ¿Me das tu permiso? Muchas gracias, hermanita —soltó con sarcasmo y yo ni siquiera le respondí. Era obvio que iba a ir a ver las habitaciones sin siquiera necesitar mi permiso, porque desde el primer momento en el que le enseñe la casa tuvo confianza suficiente para andar y curiosear a su antojo por todas y cada una de las estancias. Poder ver el resultado final de cómo habían quedado las habitaciones no iba a ser la excepción, además de que probablemente, era una oportunidad perfecta para ella de buscar cualquier mínimo detalle con el que poder criticar de nuevo a Robert. Sin embargo, no me importó en absoluto. Es más, deseé que se marchase y que por algunos minutos me dejase a solas sin romperme la cabeza como lo estaba haciendo.

Fue verla salir de la cocina donde nos encontrábamos, y notar como la calma y el silencio lo inundaba todo, y me regalaba ese momento de tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. Un momento que como siempre en mi vida no iba a durar más de uno o dos minutos, o tal vez menos. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a colocar un par de cajas más cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar exaltándome por completo. Aunque era relativamente poco lo que me provocó comparado con el respingo que me dio el estómago tras ver en la pantalla su nombre. Sí, empezaba por R, pero no era Robert precisamente. Era ella, mi chica galáctica. Rachel.

Dudé un par de segundos en aceptarlo, y lo hice puramente por asegurarme que Frannie no podía oírme. De hecho, opté por salir al pequeño jardín trasero que daba justamente a la cocina, para evitar que, de cualquier mínima forma, pudiese percatarse de mi conversación, aunque ni si quiera supiese lo que pretendía Rachel.

—Hola —musité procurando que mi voz saliese con serenidad, sin dar muestras de la extraña reacción nerviosa que me provocó ver su nombre en la pantalla.

—Hey… Hola, Quinn. ¿Te encuentro en mal momento?

—Eh, no… No, todo bien. Estaba en mi casa, quiero decir estoy en mi casa… En la nueva.

—Oh, genial, porque precisamente en ella estaba pensando.

—¿En mi casa?

—Sí, verás… Me acaban de llegar los libros que me encargaste de Robert, pero ha habido un error y el repartidor los ha dejado en Hypatia 3, quiero decir, en la tienda de Lakewood. Acabo de salir de allí y los traigo en el coche.

—¿Estás conduciendo?

—Sí, bueno, ahora mismo estoy detenida… Precisamente porque estaba pensando en ti y en que es absurdo que lleve los libros a la tienda principal para que vayas a recogerlos, cuando tengo que ir a casa y pasar justo por la tuya… Me, me preguntaba si quieres que te los lleve, o tal vez los dejo en mi casa y los recoges allí…

—Oh, no, no te preocupes, Rachel. Yo me paso a recogerlos en cuanto pueda, no tienes que molestarte.

—No, no es una molestia. De hecho, ya te he dicho que voy a pasar justo por tu casa y…

—Pero… Me sabe mal que tengas que venir.

—Quinn, ¿no me has oído? Voy a pasar si o si por ahí, ahora bien, si no quieres que vaya por algún otro motivo, perfecto. Los dejo en mi casa o mañana si te parece mejor idea, los llevo hasta la tienda para que los recojas y…

—Ok, ok… Puedes venir cuando quieras —la interrumpí, no sin antes pensar con detenimiento lo que estaba haciendo. Y no, no es que supusiese ningún conveniente que Rachel me dejase los libros en aquel preciso instante, sobre todo porque Robert no iba a verlos probablemente en toda la semana, pero había algo que, si me preocupaba, y mi preocupación tenía nombre y apellidos; Frannie Fabray, y estaba merodeando por la casa.

Ella ya la conocía, por supuesto, pero desconocía por completo que me había permitido el lujo de comprarle aquellos libros a Robert, y aunque en una situación normal lo que debía preocuparme era que en acabase con mi sorpresa dejando escapar algún comentario en su presencia, lo que realmente me preocupaba era tenerla presente cuando me encontrase con Rachel.

Porque sí. Porque si algo pude sacar en claro en las últimas semanas era que con Rachel a solas solía ser yo misma, sin embargo, cuando había alguien presenciando nuestro encuentro todo se volvía tenso entre nosotras. Hablábamos con una ridiculez patética y para colmo de males, solíamos dejar en evidencia algo más que, a buen seguro, no iba a pasar desapercibido para Frannie.

Ya se percató de algo en los dos encuentros en los que ella estuvo presente, y apenas duraron unos minutos. Tener que entablar conversación por más tiempo sería un completo suplicio con mi hermana delante. Más aún en aquel instante, en el que parecía haberse aficionado a sacar todo tipo de conclusiones sin reparos.

—¿Sí? —la escuché decir con algo de sorpresa— ¿Puedo pasarme ahora o…?

—Sí, sí, de hecho… Estoy a solas —solté casi sin pensar, y ya no pude dar más explicaciones. Porque justo en ese instante Frannie aparecía por la puerta de la cocina y me miraba curiosa, recordándome que no, que no estaba a solas como acababa de decir.

—Ok. Pues en cinco minutos estoy ahí.

—Te… Te espero —balbuceé segundos antes de escuchar el pitido que daba por finalizada la llamada, y ver como Frannie parecía haber escuchado parte de la conversación. Por suerte solo escuchó la final, y ella misma sacó sus conclusiones.

—¿Tu querido novio? —masculló con gracia mientras volvía a acercarse a las cajas de la vajilla.

—Sí —mentí.

—¿Ya ha acabado su jornada?

—Eh… Sí

—¿Viene para acá?

—Así es.

—Ya… Y yo sobro. ¿No? —me miró altiva.

—No, no sobras.

—Te he escuchado decir que estabas sola, y hasta donde yo sé, sigo estando viva… No soy un fantasma. ¿O lo soy?

—No, no lo eres, pero… Pero le he dicho eso porque… Bueno, porque quiere ser él quien muestre su despacho. Y si se entera de que ya lo has visto, seguro que termina enfadándose —solté casi sin creer que había sido capaz de montar toda una excusa que, conociendo a mi chico, podía ser perfectamente real. De hecho, el gesto resignado que me regaló mi hermana así lo confirmaba. Aunque no esperaba su respuesta.

—Bueno, pues no va a tener que enfadarse porque justamente es lo único de la casa que aún no he visto. Me lo puede enseñar ahora, cuando venga.

—No, no… No es buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque… Ya le he dicho que no estabas aquí.

—Puedo haber venido en el transcurso de la llamada.

—Sí, pero… Además, aún no tiene el despacho completamente terminado. Le faltan algunas cosas, y no va a querer mostrártelo. Ya sabes cómo es y cómo le gustan las cosas…

—Bla… Bla… Bla…—Me interrumpió plantándose frente a mí— Quinn, deja de poner excusas.

—¿Qué? No, no estoy poniendo excusas.

—¿Te crees que soy idiota? Tengo 8 años más que tú y todo lo que tú has vivido ya lo he vivido yo. ¿Sabes cuantas veces le tuve que mentir a mamá diciéndole que tenía que hacer cualquier cosa para poder quedarme con Trevor a solas? Ya me conozco ese cuento, y no deberías ser tan idiota conmigo. Si tu novio viene con ganas de estar a solas contigo, perfecto… Dímelo y punto. ¿Te crees que yo tengo interés alguno en fastidiaros el plan? —replicó dejándome sin palabras.

Es curioso, pero hasta ese mismo instante y a pesar de mi edad, siempre me dio reparo tener que hablar de esas cosas con mi hermana. Que supiese que me quedaba a dormir con Robert o cualquier otra situación que pudiese dar sentido a una doble intención, me ponía en una situación comprometida con ella, incluso después de haber estado conviviendo con él en San Francisco. Sin embargo, en aquel instante, preferí mil veces que creyese que simplemente me apetecía estar con Robert, pensara lo que pensase, antes de que supiese que era Rachel quien venía y que era con ella con la que quería estar a solas.

Ni siquiera le tuve que responder. Supuse que el leve rubor de mis mejillas fue más que suficiente para ella, y no continuó lanzándome replicas como lo había estado haciendo. De hecho, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a ponerme nerviosa por la inminente llegada de Rachel. Mi hermana se limitó a saludarme dejando escapar alguna que otra risilla burlona, y me dejó a solas con bastantes minutos de antelación a su llegada.

Minutos que yo aproveché casi por inercia y como una posesa para ordenar, y apartar las cajas que poco a poco iban amontonándose por cada estancia de la habitación. Sobre todo, en el salón, el cual sería el primero en ver. Lógicamente iba a invitarla a entrar, de eso no me cabía duda. Lo que no sabía es que aquel simple detalle de educación y agradecimiento por traerme los libros, me iba a traer consecuencias a largo plazo. Y no tan largo.

Fue escuchar varios golpes en la puerta después de trasladar la última de las cajas, y notar como la curiosidad y los nervios volvían a mí. Aunque nada que ver con lo que había llegado a sentir en otras ocasiones. Supuse que las ganas por verla eran suficientes para matar esa indecisión que tan poco bien me hacía. Ni siquiera me sentía culpable por haberle mentido a mi hermana para, prácticamente, echarla de mi casa.

Su sonrisa tímida, casi suplicante con incluso algo de disculpa detrás de la puerta, me terminó por convencer de que todo estaba bien, o al menos eso quise creer.

—Hey…

—Hola, Quinn… Siento, siento mucho si he trastocado tus planes —soltó tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a permitirle la entrada—. No quiero molestarte demasiado, solo…

—Hey, hey… Tranquila. No has trastocado nada. Ya te he dicho que estaba aquí, es más, tendrían que haber sido yo quien fuese a buscar los libros.

—Sí, bueno, pero es absurdo sabiendo que yo iba a pasar por aquí.

—Pues por eso, deja de lamentarte y de disculparte. Vamos, pasa…—Le dije sin percatarme como las dos cajas con los libros permanecían a sus pies. De hecho, sino llega a ser porque se detuvo a mirarlos antes de lanzarse a por ellos, los habría llevado ella misma hasta el interior—. Oh… Espera, ya me encargo yo.

—No, no te preocupes. Pesa un poco, pero puedo con ambas cajas.

—No, no… Ya has hecho suficiente —insistí tratando de hacerme con sendas cajas. Un error monumental. Eran pequeñas, al menos me lo parecieron a primera vista, pero en cada una de ellas había unos 15 libros y el peso no se correspondía en absoluto con su apariencia. Estuve a punto de perder la espalda en el mismo instante en el que me agaché e intenté alzarlas. Digo intenté porque al no esperar el peso que tenía, ni siquiera pude levantarlas un par de centímetros del suelo cuando la gravedad tiró de mí, y a punto estuve de caer ridículamente ante la mirada de Rachel, que apenas había tenido tiempo a reaccionar— ¡Joder! —exclamé sin pensarlo, y su carcajada me ayudó a superar con gracia la patética escena que acababa de protagonizar.

—Te he dicho que pesa un poco —añadió sin poder contener la risotada que se escapaba de ella, y yo se lo permití. Si había algo que pudiese alegrarme en aquel instante era precisamente aquel sonido natural y completamente encantador de su risa. –Vamos… Yo te ayudo —añadió apoderándose de la primera de las cajas.

—Si por favor. ¿Cómo has sido capaz de trasladarlas hasta aquí desde el coche?

—Bueno, cuando eres consciente del peso que tiene, es más fácil porque vas preparada. Si lo llego a hacer como tú has hecho me habría sucedido lo mismo —me replicó segundos antes de aceptar mi invitación para que accediese a la casa, después de al fin consiguiese levantar la segunda de las cajas del suelo—. ¿Te has hecho daño? —me preguntó aun con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No, no… Por suerte aún estoy un poco en buena forma.

—Ya veo…—Susurró justo detrás de mí, y si no llega a ser porque en ese momento la miré y vi como sus ojos se centraban justamente en mi culo y mis piernas, habría pensado que estaba siendo sarcástica.

Y es que había olvidado por completo que mi vestimenta no era precisamente para recibir visitas, o quizás si podía, pero no era con la que mejor y más segura me sentía. Al fin y al cabo, para estar moviendo cajas y colocando algunos muebles, qué mejor que algo cómodo como un par de mallas, deportivas y camiseta. No obstante, y para mi sorpresa, la estúpida inseguridad que me aturdía siempre que los ojos de alguien importante se posaban sobre mí, no reaccioné mal. Todo lo contrario, me hizo sentir realmente bien que se fijara en mí de aquella manera.

Y fue realmente curioso, porque en vez de ser yo quien sufriese el repentino calor tras el camuflado piropo, fue ella la que se ruborizó a más no poder cuando se percató de que la había pillado en aquella situación. Tanto que ni siquiera pude molestarme de alguna forma. Todo lo que hice fue reírme sin más, y recordar que fui yo quien vivió una situación parecida años atrás, por culpa de su perfecta figura—. ¿Dónde, donde lo coloco? —preguntó tratando de esquivarme.

—Por aquí, encima de esta mesa —le indiqué siendo yo la primera en dejar la caja con los ejemplares sobre la misma. Rachel no tardó en imitarme aun con las mejillas rojas, y rápidamente lanzó una mirada a su alrededor—. Gracias…

—De nada… Eh, bonita casa. Es, es muy amplio el salón —respondió tratando de cambiar de conversación. Yo se lo permití, más que nada porque me provocó una ternura infinita.

—Gracias. ¿Quieres que te la enseñe? Aún no está decorada, y a la cocina le faltan varias cosas, pero…

—No es necesario.

—¿Cómo? ¿No quieres verla?

—No, no es que no quiera verla, lo que no quiero es ponerte en el compromiso de que me la muestres sin que esté por completo a tu gusto. Estoy segura de que te gustará más la idea de mostrarla cuando esté perfecta, ¿No? Jesse ni siquiera me permitía entrar en algunas habitaciones hasta que no estuviese a punto.

—Pero yo no soy Jesse —solté sin pensar, y de nuevo con mi tan desesperante tono soberbio que tan mal solía caer en los demás—. Me, me refiero a que yo no lo doy tanta importancia a esas cosas —añadí tras ver como la sonrisa que había mantenido hasta ese instante, desaparecía por completo—. A mí da igual. Quiero decir, no es que me de igual, pero tampoco le doy demasiada importancia… No, no sé si me explico.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Pensamos igual por lo que veo. Deberías… Deberías ver los libros y decirme si te gustan o no —volvió a cambiar de conversación, y esa vez me pilló completamente por sorpresa que lo hiciera.

Tal vez no solía ser una persona demasiado intuitiva, pero a juzgar por su actitud pude deducir que realmente no le apetecía que le mostrase la casa, y eso me desconcertaba muchísimo. ¿Qué había de malo en algo como eso? De hecho, era lo habitual, lo normal entre amigas. Pero por alguna extraña razón a ella no le interesaba, y yo no iba a obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer, por supuesto. Por lo tanto, me limité a aceptar su invitación para que descubriese los libros y me maravillase con su perfecta elección. Porque prácticamente fue ella quien los eligió.

—¿Te gustan? —su impaciencia volvió a crearme una tierna sensación de bienestar. A Rachel le faltó tiempo para preguntarme cuando aún siquiera había abierto una de las cajas donde estaban los libros.

—Sí. Me gustan.

—¿De verdad? Si no son de tu gusto solo tienes que decírmelo. Los devuelvo y buscamos otros más acorde con…

—No, no… Realmente me gustan —insistí tras recrearme en uno de los libros. Y ciertamente me gustaban. Las tapas, de un intenso color burdeos y los grabados en oro le daban el toque elegante para una librería de despacho, aunque el contenido de los mismos no fuese literatura clásica precisamente. Y conociendo a Robert, estaba convencida de que solo por aparentar esa elegancia, ya le gustarían. –Y son perfectos para su despacho.

—¿De veras? —insistió preocupada, yo diría que incluso tratando de encontrar algún resquicio de dudas en mi semblante. No le dije nada. La miré, le sonreí y con un gesto de mi cabeza la invité a que siguiese mis pasos. Y no le dije nada porque sabía que, si lo hacía, se volvería a negar a acompañarme. De aquel modo no tuvo más remedio que perseguirme sin tener ni idea de lo que pretendía, y por supuesto, no tardó en cuestionarme varias veces hasta que nos plantamos frente a la puerta del despacho, situada en un pequeño pasillo del salón, opuesto a la cocina y por donde también se podía acceder al garaje—. Quinn… ¿Dónde vamos?

—Quiero que opines tú —le respondí al fin, justo cuando abría la puerta y la invitaba a entrar en la estancia. Para mi sorpresa, y aunque yo ya sabía que prácticamente estaba decorado a falta de algunos detalles, el rostro de Rachel no me mostró lo que yo esperaba que mostrase cuando viese el despacho en cuestión.

Tal vez ella estaba acostumbrada a ver muebles como los que Robert había elegido expresamente para su lugar, y tampoco es que le llamase demasiado la atención, pero al menos esperaba ver algún tipo de reacción positiva, alguna exclamación de asombro comedido al descubrir el bonito escritorio de caoba, el parquet del suelo oscuro a juego con el resto del mobiliario y el color tierra de las paredes, aun sabiendo que no tenía interés alguno de ver la casa. Pero lo que no esperaba nunca era aquella extraña mueca en su rostro que no supe descifrar.

—¿Crees que hemos elegido bien los libros para este lugar? —le dije tratando de sacarle algo, aunque solo fuera un rebufo resignado.

—Eh… Sí, si veo que sí. Va, va acorde con los muebles y el estilo. No, no sabía que Robert fuese tan clásico.

—No lo es, pero siempre deseó tener un lugar así para él. Es un poco fanfarrón a veces.

—Bueno, supongo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a fanfarronear alguna vez en su vida, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? —cuestioné cuando la vi guardar silencio de nuevo, esta vez centrando su mirada en uno de los rincones de la habitación, y en el que yo ni siquiera me había percatado cuando entré.

—Esos… ¿Esos cuadros son…? —balbuceó tímidamente, obligándome a lanzar la mirada hacia atrás para descubrir como mi chico, el peor ser sobre la tierra a la hora de ordenar, había ido amontonando todos los cuadros que íbamos a colgar en la casa sobre una pequeña mesita. Lo peor que podía hacer sin duda.

—Oh dios… Le dije que no les quitase los embalajes, y no contento con hacerlo, los amontona sin más —esgrimí sin poder contener mi malestar al verlos de aquella forma. El trabajo y la dedicación que tuve para poder hacerlos debía ser motivo suficiente para darle un poco más de valor y cuidarlos.

—¿Son tuyos? —la escuché preguntar cuando me lancé hacia ellos para tratar al menos de colocarlo en mejor posición.

—Eh… Sí.

—¿Puedo… puedo verlos? —añadió y por primera vez desde que entró en el despacho, pude ver ese deje de curiosidad en su rostro. Tanto que ni siquiera me lo pensé.

Lo que vino a continuación no fue más que una delicia para mí, de hecho, incluso me alejé de ella tomando como improvisado asiento el escritorio de Robert, para observar no solo sus gestos con la cara, sino también con su cuerpo. Como parecía olvidar que estaba presente mientras miraba curiosa uno a uno los 7 cuadros que se apilaban sobre la mesita, y que ella misma fue colocando con sutileza sobre el pequeño sofá, innecesario para mi gusto, que Robert se había empeñado en tener allí. Lo único que me fastidió para poder disfrutar con total libertad de aquel momento, fue desconocer lo que rondaba por su mente mientras guardaba silencio y observaba mis cuadros.

—¿Te gustan? —le pregunté curiosa, cansándome de su largo silencio y esperando que al menos me dejase intuir algo. Rachel simplemente me miró mientras sostenía uno de los cuadros, el más pequeño y sencillo entre sus manos, y dejó escapar una media sonrisa que, inexplicablemente, me puso nerviosa— ¿Qué? —insistí tras no recibir respuesta alguna.

—Llevo… 8 años esperando ver algo dibujado por ti. Algo que no fuese una ilustración en un libro o los diseños de tu portafolio. Por no ver, ni siquiera he podido ver algún tatuaje más trabajado que el mío… Y llego aquí y me encuentro con esto.

—¿Decepcionada? —mascullé al ver como seguía sin darme respuesta alguna.

—Siempre he escuchado que el arte, que lo que un pintor plasma en un lienzo va más allá del gusto personal de cada individuo que lo ve. Hay que entender el motivo que lleva al artista a pintar algo como esto —musitó regresando hacia el cuadro—Yo lo que veo aquí me parece una maravilla, algo que yo jamás sería incapaz ni siquiera de imaginar, pero no me sorprende en absoluto —volvió a mirarme—. No me sorprende porque estoy acostumbrada a ver grandes obras en libros, museos... Por eso quiero que me expliques qué te llevó a pintar esta escena. Quiero saber qué sentía el artista al plasmar a un niño con una cometa sentado en un banco —añadió describiendo el dibujo a acuarela que tenía entre sus manos—. Dime, Quinn Fabray… ¿Cómo se llama ésta obra?

—Niño sentando en un banco con su cometa de colores —le respondí y su sonrisa apareció de repente al percibir mi humor—. No te rías, es verdad. Se llama niño sentado en un banco con su cometa de colores.

—Ok… ¿Y por qué pintaste esto? ¿Qué querías plasmar aparte de a un niño sentado en un banco con una cometa de colores? —me preguntó y yo estuve a punto de volver a bromear y alargar aquella conversación hasta que su sonrisa fuese aún más embaucadora, pero supuse que sería arriesgarme a hacer que perdiese la paciencia, y decidí dejar a un lado el miedo atroz que me producía hablar de mí y mis cosas. Al fin y al cabo, ella lo había hecho cuando menos lo esperaba, y justamente ese cuadro tenía una historia bastante particular tras sus trazos—. No es solo un niño con su cometa, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo es.

—¿Y qué es?

—¿Qué te sugiere cuando lo miras? —le repliqué y ella no tardó en recrearse de nuevo con el cuadro. Estuvo observándolo un par de minutos más en los que yo, de nuevo, perdí la noción de todo lo que me rodeaba por observarla, por contemplar cada gesto que me regalaba por imperceptible que fuera.

—Pues… Los tonos grisáceos del parque y el banco me provocan un aire de nostalgia, tal vez de soledad… No sé. El niño parece que está completamente ausente y ni siquiera le presta atención a la cometa. Algo, algo que resulta extraño porque es lo que más llama la atención del cuadro por los colores. Y como si no le importase, como si estuviese obligado a estar ahí…—Soltó sorprendiéndome hasta dejarme casi sin palabras— No he acertado en nada. ¿Verdad? —me cuestionó tras mirarme por algunos segundos en los que yo permanecí en silencio.

Había acertado de pleno, y lo peor, o, mejor dicho, lo más sorprendente es que lo había hecho utilizando prácticamente las mismas palabras que yo utilizaba para explicarle la escena a Robert cuando lo vio por primera vez. Aunque él ni siquiera me preguntó. Simplemente me dijo que quedaba perfecto en el pasillo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que aquel niño bien podría ser su propio reflejo.

—Creo que yo habría podido explicarlo mejor —le dije tras ver como empezaba a impacientarse por mi respuesta.

—¿De veras?

—Ese cuadro es una metáfora acerca de lo complicado que puede resultar adaptarse a un lugar nuevo. Es tan importante mimetizar con el entorno, que si no lo haces parece que todo pierde su luz, su color… De ahí que todo excepto la cometa carezca de color. Incluso el niño pierde su luz… Y haces que no disfrutes de lo que tienes en tus manos. El niño ni siquiera alza la mirada hacia la cometa, simplemente la sostiene porque entiende que si no lo hace se escapará de sus manos… Pero ni siquiera le da importancia a ello —expliqué sin detenerme en cómo había dejado de contemplar el cuadro para mirarme a mí, y hacerlo con una mueca de preocupación que me alertó. –Es lo que tú has dicho, pero con…

—¿Este niño eres tú? —me preguntó dejándome por algunos segundos en blanco.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? No.

—¿Entonces? ¿Quién es?

—No, no es nadie en concreto, pero sí es una manera de representar lo que he vivido con Robert en San Francisco.

—¿Con Robert? —cuestionó confusa, lanzando de nuevo una mirada hacia el cuadro.

—Robert nunca encontró su lugar en San Francisco. No… No se hallaba, no se encontraba en aquella ciudad. Y llegó un momento en el que todo se volvía gris a su alrededor. Yo… Yo lo veía apagarse poco a poco, y no comprendía por qué no era capaz de disfrutar de lo que tenía entre sus manos. Sé que desde fuera siempre se ve diferente, pero San Francisco es una ciudad que te da mil oportunidades para ser feliz, o al menos estar bien… Y está llena de color. Él no supo aprovechar ninguna. Era como ese niño… Dejaba que el tiempo pasase mientras veía como todo se apagaba a su alrededor, y no veía lo que tenía sobre su cabeza.

—La cometa…—Susurró pensativa.

—Así es.

—Vaya… ¿Y ahora está bien? ¿Es por eso por lo que decidiste venir?

—Ahora está bien —respondí sin contestar a la segunda de las preguntas. Y no porque no supiera qué decir, sino porque por alguna extraña razón me sentía mal al confesarle que había dejado todo por él.

—Me… Me alegro —balbuceó sin convicción.

—¿Por qué preguntas si soy yo? —cuestioné tratando de desviar un poco la conversación sobre Robert. Ni me interesaba a mí, porque me obligaba a mentirle, ni parecía interesarle demasiado a ella, por como apenas insistió— ¿Me ves como a ese niño?

—No, no sé… Quizás porque en algunos momentos de nuestros encuentros he podido, o creído, percibir eso de lo que hablas en tu manera de ser.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. No sé. Todas esas veces que nos hemos encontrado, tenía la sensación de estar ante alguien que no encontraba su lugar, o mejor dicho, que no se sentía bien donde estaba. Era como si todo te molestase, y me preocupaba.

—¿De verdad veías eso en mí?

—Sí. Estaba equivocada, ¿Verdad?

—Bueno… Tengo que confesarte que, en muchos de esos momentos, sí me sentía extraña estando donde estaba. Pero supongo que lo que veías en mí eran mis miedos. La noche del tatuaje estaba aterrada por ser la primera vez que tatuaba. La noche del cazador tenía miedo por empezar mi vida en San Francisco. En la fiesta de Jesse acababa de rechazar por segunda o tercera vez a Robert y… Bueno, supongo que tenía motivos suficientes para sentirme mal de alguna manera. Siento haberte confundido.

—¿Y en los Ángeles? —me preguntó logrando que, de nuevo, una vez más, los nervios que ya creía haber olvidado volviesen a mí.

—¿En los Ángeles? ¿También me notaste triste allí?

—No, pero me era imposible haberme percatado de ello en las condiciones en las que estaba. Por eso te pregunto.

—¿Condiciones? Yo te vi bien, no estabas bebida, aunque hubieses…

—No me refiero a esas condiciones —me interrumpió enfatizando.

—¿Entonces? ¿A qué condiciones te refieres? ¿A la escasa luz de la discoteca?

—No seas idiota —espetó dándome la espalda, entendiendo perfectamente mi broma mientras dejaba el cuadro sobre el sofá—. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No, no lo sé.

—¿Hablas en serio? —inquirió aún sin mirarme, tratando de buscar otro lienzo que le llamase la atención.

—Sí, totalmente en serio. Quiero saber a qué condiciones te refieres cuando dices que no te permitieron ver en mis ojos ese miedo del que siempre hablabas. Me gustaría saber…

—Quinn —volvió a interrumpirme—, aquella noche me tenías completamente hipnotizada. Ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos, ¿cómo pretendes que sea capaz de ver más allá de tu expresión? Todo lo que veía eran tus labios, tus miradas de reojo… Esa sonrisa encantadora —musitó dejando escapar un leve suspiro, y girándose hacia mí, descartando la idea de seguir adentrándose en el impresionante mundo de mis cuadros abandonados por Robert—. Estaba… Estaba fascinada con la idea de lograr que toda tu atención estuviese sobre mí. En esas condiciones es imposible detectar nada que estuviese mal. Solo… Solo quería disfrutar.

Silencio.

Silencio cómodo. Silencio cómplice en el que su voz quedó rondando por mi mente con aquella palabra, con aquel verbo que tanto bien hacía al ser humano. Silencio sepulcral roto por el casi imperceptible ir y venir de nuestra respiración y el alud de recuerdos que nos transportaban a esa noche. A aquella mágica noche en la que la tuve entre mis brazos, en la que por primera vez supe lo que una mujer era capaz de provocar en mí. Aquella noche en la que mis labios conocieron el sabor de toda su piel, y sus gemidos se mezclaban con los míos. Nunca más volví a vivir una noche como aquella, y no tenía esperanzas de que se volviese a repetir, mucho menos dadas las circunstancias que nos rodeaban a ambas en aquel presente que vivíamos. Pero mentiría si negase que no desee volver a sentirme como lo hice en sus brazos. Mentiría si negase que, en aquel preciso instante, hubiera sido capaz de acabar con todo por una noche más junto a ella. Aún guardo las dudas de saber qué habría sucedido si la voz estrepitosa de mi hermana no nos hubiese interrumpido cuando menos la esperaba, provocándome tal ataque de nervios que incluso Rachel llegó a contagiarse. Como si el simple hecho de estar bajo el mismo techo ya fuese un secreto que debíamos proteger.

Lógicamente, ella desconocía lo que la irrupción inesperada de mi hermana en mi casa, suponía para mí en aquel día.

—¡Quinn! ¿Robert? —escuchamos provenir desde el salón.

—Mierda… Mierda.

—¿Es tu hermana?

—Sí, mierda…

—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó con la preocupación instalada en su rostro.

—Ella… Mierda, ella no sabe que… ¿Cómo diablos ha entrado?

—¿Quinn? ¿Dónde estás?

No dije nada. Presa de los nervios que de nuevo se aprovecharon de mi debilidad, me lancé sobre la puerta del despacho y la abrí para ver como mi hermana merodeaba por el salón buscándome, y se detenía justo en la entrada del pequeño pasillo. No estuve todo lo rápida que habría deseado, de hecho, fui la persona más torpe e idiota del universo en aquel instante.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué has dejado la puerta abierta? Me has dado un susto de mil demonios —espetó justo cuando Rachel aparecía tras de mí y el estupor que mostraba su cara se convertía en sorpresa.

—He… No… No sé, supongo que no me he fijado —le dije tratando de salir indemne de la situación—. Rachel… Rachel ha venido a traerme unos libros y se nos ha olvidado cerrar la puerta.

—Oh… Pues menudo susto me has… Habéis dado. Pensaba que había sucedido algo, que alguien había entrado mientras estabas sola… ¿Y Robert? ¿No iba a venir?

—Eh, no… Al final no viene —me excusé lo más rápido que pude, procurando no dar muestras de dudas algunas o que la mentira fuese tan evidente que ambas, tanto mi hermana como Rachel, se percatasen de ella—. Su jefe lo ha retenido un poco más.

—Vaya…

—Rachel, Rachel me ha llamado justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharme… Apenas un par de minutos después de que tú te fueses.

—Qué casualidad. ¿No?

—Pues sí.

—¿Y qué hacéis en el despacho de Robert que nadie puede ver? —cuestionó con sarcasmo, y con toda la razón del mundo. Aquella situación le daba pie para poder sacar toda su artillería en mi contra, y obviamente, siendo ella no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Nada. Solo le estaba mostrando a Rachel donde íbamos a colocar los libros que ha traído para él —le respondí acercándome a ella y señalándole las dos cajas que permanecían sobre la mesa del salón.

—Hola —le dijo Rachel siguiendo mis pasos y ofreciéndole su mano para saludarla. Yo no pude evitar mirarla de reojo al escuchar su voz. Por como sonó temblorosa, supe que al igual que yo, tampoco parecía estar cómoda con la situación que estábamos viviendo. Mi hermana se limitó a saludarla de igual manera, aunque con una mirada llena de desconfianza que me alertó.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?

—He debido olvidar mi teléfono en algún lugar de tu casa. Me he dado cuenta en el coche, así que he vuelto… Y como no he visto el coche de Robert y la puerta estaba abierta, pues he tenido que entrar. Es un poco temerario que no te des cuenta de que las puertas están abiertas, ¿No crees? Quiero decir, imagina que se cuela alguien con otras intenciones…

—No es necesario que me lo repitas, ya soy consciente de lo que conlleva algo así… ¿Por qué no vas a buscar el móvil? —repliqué tratando de lograr que nos volviese a dejar a solas, pero no por mí, sino por Rachel. No había vuelto a abrir la boca después del saludo a mi hermana, solo se limitó a seguir mis pasos y aguardar en un segundo plano un tanto confusa por la situación. Aunque supuse que lo que la había llevado a mantener esa tensión no había sido otra cosa más que mi reacción al saber que mi hermana estaba allí. Era evidente que mi alteración la había puesto en sobre aviso, y eso que ni siquiera tenía motivos para ello. Curiosamente, y a pesar de los nervios, supe reaccionar bien y excusarme de tal manera que ambas pudiesen creerme, con la única diferencia de que mi hermana no se iba a conformar con mis argumentos y buscaría la forma de averiguar algo más. Por ese motivo prefería quedarme a solas con Rachel y tratar al menos de explicarle o no preocuparla más de lo que ya parecía.

Lo que no esperaba bajo ningún concepto era que reaccionase como lo iba a hacer.

—Bueno, será mejor que me marche —dijo justo cuando la buscaba con la mirada.

—¿Ya? No, no tienes que irte por ella… Encontrará su móvil y se marchará, puedes…

—Quinn, tengo que volver a mi casa. Jesse debe de estar esperándome —me interrumpió con rotundidad, sin darme opción alguna a insistir al menos para que aguardase algunos minutos más conmigo—. Le prometí que haría una cena especial hoy, y mira la hora que es.

—Ya… Afortunado —balbuceé—. Por la cena, digo…

—Sí, muy afortunado —repitió dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta. Yo la seguí sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

—Oye, espero que no te haya molestado la actitud de mi hermana, es…

—No me molesta la actitud de tu hermana porque ya empiezo a conocerla —volvió a interrumpirme, esta vez deteniéndose junto a la puerta.

—¿Seguro? Te has puesto muy seria y no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Bueno, he visto que no entraba en tus planes que tu hermana nos encontrase en el despacho de tu chico, supongo que no es un juego…

—¿Qué? Oh, no… No, tranquila. De veras, no pasa nada. A ella le dije que no podía verlo porque no sabe guardar un secreto y seguro que se lo habría dicho. Y a Robert no le hace mucha gracia que la mas cotilla de los Fabray vea sus cosas. Pero contigo es diferente…

—¿Diferente?

—Sí, diferente. Estoy segura de que tú sabes guardar secretos mejor que nadie. Mejor dicho, sé que tú sabes guardar secretos —enfaticé y gracias a mi comentario pude ver de nuevo su sonrisa, aunque apenas se asomó a sus labios tímidamente. Fue suficiente para mí.

Lo cierto es que cualquier mínimo detalle que me hiciera indicar que estaba bien, me valía. Me regalaba tranquilidad y hacia que me sintiese mejor que nunca. Algo que nunca antes me había sucedido con nadie que no fuese mi familia, o Robert.

—Bien, entonces me marcho más tranquila. Mis labios están sellados.

—Gracias —susurré sintiendo como mi hermana merodeaba por las habitaciones cerrando y abriendo puertas—. ¿Sigue en pie lo del tatuaje? ¿Quieres que nos veamos este fin de semana para hablar de ello? Tal vez juntas podemos…

—Me encantaría. Sería genial si me ayudas a elegir o diseñar uno acorde.

—Bien… Quedamos entonces.

—Claro. Te… Te escribo o te llamo y acordamos alguna hora que nos venga bien. ¿De acuerdo?

—Estaré esperando.

—Bien —musitó dejando entrever un leve entusiasmo que me encantó—. Buenas… Buenas noches, Quinn.

—Buenas noches, y gracias por traer los libros.

—Ha merecido la pena…—dijo cuándo de nuevo las extrañas dudas parecían asaltarlas. Dudas que quedaron completamente resueltas cuando la vi decidirse y lanzarse hacia mí para despedirse con un beso en mi mejilla como si hubiese leído mi mente. Porque yo también lo deseaba, pero no encontré el momento, o, mejor dicho, no me sentí segura de poder hacerlo en aquella situación.

Ella sí. Ella si lo encontró y yo se lo agradecí con mi sonrisa más sincera, o boba, como posteriormente la describiría mi hermana. Y sí, ella nos vio actuar como dos estúpidas adolescentes despidiéndose. Mi hermana Frannie, el ser más cotilla del universo estaba justo entrando en el salón cuando Rachel se despedía de mí de aquella forma tan cariñosa y me dejaba completamente embobada, observándola mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el coche y se perdía de mi vista. Y lo peor es que yo ni siquiera noté su presencia escrutándonos, y mucho menos esperando algún tipo de reacción mía cuando volvimos a estar a solas.

Me bastó no poder contener un estúpido suspiro de tranquilidad, y felicidad por tener a Rachel en mi vida, para recibir el mayor y más intenso de los cuestionarios que nunca antes había tenido que afrontar; su mirada.

A Frannie le bastó mirarme a los ojos justo cuando yo me daba cuenta de su posición, para que mis piernas temblasen al punto de llegar a temer por mi estabilidad, y hacerme ver que era el momento de sacar a relucir mi capacidad de convicción y mi rapidez mental para pensar en alguna excusa perfecta. Y por supuesto, me hizo comprender muy, muy buena tendría que ser mi interpretación de tal excusa, para llegar a saciar una mínima parte su curiosidad.


	15. Chapter 15

Sábado 20 de junio 2015

Rachel Berry

Denver

15

—A su alrededor se forma un disco de acrecimiento, que no es más que la materia que empieza a comprimirse por la fuerza de la gravedad y termina atravesando el horizonte de sucesos, haciendo que el agujero incremente su masa.

—Y ya nada escapa de ahí…

—Escapar no, pero si se produce una radiación en el horizonte de sucesos que hace que podamos descubrir que existe un agujero negro. La radiación Hawking —añadí observando como su cejo volvía a fruncirse, mientras sus ojos vagaban pensativos por la copa de vino que mantenía entre sus manos.

Tal vez a ella le estaba resultando realmente confuso escuchar mis respuestas a sus preguntas sobre agujeros negros, pero yo estaba disfrutando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y eso que ni siquiera era capaz de comprender como habíamos llegado a mantener aquella conversación allí, mientras degustábamos el resto de la botella de vino que habíamos pedido en aquella improvisada cena.

Eran las 8 de la noche del sábado cuando nos encontramos en las puertas del West Food and Beer, a petición expresa de ella con la intención de concretar qué tipo de tatuaje me iba a hacer. Y digo a petición expresa de ella porque me resultó realmente extraño que quisiera cenar conmigo en el propio bar de su padre, cuando en los anteriores encuentros en los que habíamos coincidido con algún familiar suyo, no parecía gustarle la idea de que me conocieran. Aun así, y evitando en todo momento cuestionarla por ello, asistí a la cita sin poner impedimento alguno, aunque el motivo de la misma no me gustase en absoluto.

Lo confieso, fui solo porque de esa forma podría pasar un rato con ella después de que el día anterior la repentina interrupción de Frannie en su casa me privase de más tiempo a su lado, no porque estuviese entusiasmada con la idea de hablar de tatuajes, objetivo principal de nuestra cita. Lo cierto es que estaba completamente aterrorizada al ver cómo sin comerlo ni beberlo estaba planteando seriamente llevar a cabo aquella locura. Solo recordar el dolor que sufrí la primera vez y los nervios que no me abandonaron ni antes ni después de hacérmelo, ya me provocaba un sudor frio por la espalda y el malestar en mi estómago. Por temer, llegué incluso a tratar de auto convencerme de que cabía la opción de que el segundo tatuaje no fuese tan doloroso como el primero por tener la experiencia de haber vivido ya esa situación, pero dada mi capacidad innata de contradecir a toda lógica aplastante, sabía que lo iba a pasar peor incluso que aquella vez. Sobre todo, viendo las primeras ideas que rondaban por la mente de Quinn para plasmarlas en mi piel.

Una constelación completa, la vía láctea o el sistema solar con todos los planetas incluidos los satélites que orbitan alrededor de cada uno. Yo la escuchaba hablar como si el trabajo fuese dibujar en mi cuerpo con bolígrafos de colores, y la tildaba de loca mientras le sonreía como una boba. Mi mente no se detenía en esa simplicidad que ella solía darle a un tatuaje. Mi mente solo procesaba que una aguja volvería a perforar mi piel para siempre, o al menos esa era la finalidad, sin siquiera habérmelo planteado con tiempo suficiente para convencerme.

Casi 9 años estuve pensando en el tatuaje la primera vez que decidí hacerlo, y solo una semana le había bastado a Quinn para que volviese a mí la idea. Ni siquiera una semana, le bastó un coqueteo absurdo con Margot para que yo me dejase llevar como una completa idiota por las palabras, por el orgullo que llegaba a sentir al ver la ilusión que mostraba mi querida Sheliak por poder tatuarme de nuevo, sabiendo de antemano que mi estupidez me llevaría a sufrir más de una noche de insomnio, y el correspondiente revuelo en el estómago por culpa de los nervios.

Para mi fortuna, o tal vez porque el karma quiso regalarme una pequeña tregua antes de volver a temblar por la aguja, Quinn fue cambiando el tema de conversación tan paulatinamente mientras cenábamos, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo habíamos dejado de hablar de colores y tamaños de tatuajes para explicarle que existen diferentes tipos de agujeros negros, y de las últimas teorías que los científicos habían expuestos acerca de ese tema. Aunque lo más sorprendente para mí fue ver como su curiosidad parecía no tener limite, como cada pregunta que me hacía la precedía con una atención plena sobre mis respuestas, llegando incluso refutar alguna de ellas. Por suerte, mi anti sociabilidad dejaba de cohibirme cuando de astronomía se trataba. Hablando de mi gran pasión no me importaba ser el centro de atención en absoluto, es más… Lo disfrutaba.

—¿Radiación Hawking? Imagino que quien la descubrió fue el señor Hawking. ¿Verdad?

—Exacto.

—¿Y tenemos un agujero negro en nuestra galaxia?

—Pues… Se supone que la mayoría de las galaxias en espiral o elípticas tienen un agujero negro súper masivo en el centro, y la nuestra no podía ser menos. Hace muy poco tiempo que pudieron confirmar de la existencia de Sagitario A.

—¿Sagitario A? ¿Ese es su nombre?

—Bueno, en realidad Sagitario A es una fuente de emisión de radio situada en el centro de la galaxia. Todo indica que el agujero negro súper masivo está ahí situado. Lo llamaron así porque se ubica en la constelación de Sagitario, por si te lo estabas preguntando.

—Veo que empiezas a conocerme de veras —musitó llevándose la copa de vino hacia sus labios.

—Sabía de tu particular curiosidad por conocer la procedencia de los nombres.

—Ya veo… Ya no te sorprendo. ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo haces, y mucho. De hecho. No esperaba tu curiosidad con estos temas, y, sobre todo, que entiendas mis palabras.

—Que en el instituto no prestase atención no significa que ahora no lo haga. Es más, me interesa muchísimo saber si nuestro sistema solar está destinado a morir absorbido por un agujero negro.

—¿Por qué te interesa eso? Te puedo asegurar que no estarás para verlo…

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez nos reencarnamos y me toque vivirlo.

—Antes de que eso suceda, te aseguro que no existirá ser humano capaz de verlo o vivirlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No crees que podemos avanzar lo suficiente para llegar a esa…

—No es que no podamos avanzar —la interrumpí sin poder evitarlo—. Es que es físicamente imposible. Nuestro planeta está sentenciado a morir antes de que todo eso suceda.

—¿Por el sol o por el hombre?

—Espero que por el sol, aunque me temo que el ser humano terminará adelantándose a la destrucción.

—¿Y cuándo sucederá eso? ¿Eres capaz de predecir cuando el sol estallará?

—Si hay algo bueno en la astronomía y la astrofísica, es que los cálculos son prácticamente 100% fiables. A nuestro sol le quedan unos… 7.000 millones de años —solté provocando una leve sonrisa—.Y no, no estallará.

—¿Ah no?

—No. Se convertirá en una gigante roja y terminará hundiéndose con su propio peso cuando se consuma todo el hidrógeno de su núcleo.

—¿Se hunde?

—Menguará hasta convertirse en una enana blanca que comenzará a enfriarse— especifiqué notando de nuevo su confusión.

—¿Y veremos el sol convertido en enana blanca?

—No. De hecho, ni siquiera llegaremos a verlo convertido en gigante roja. Nos habremos extinguido antes. Él mismo se encargará de absorbernos.

—¿De veras? ¿No quedará nada? ¿Ni siquiera una roca flotando por el universo?

—No, me temo que no. Espero que, para entonces, si es que el ser humano sigue vivo, hayamos encontrado otro planeta que habitar.

—Vaya… Es realmente triste, y a la vez tranquilizador.

—¿Tranquilizador?

—Sí, porque bueno… Al menos sé que no lo vamos a pasar mal ya que no estaremos aquí, pero también es triste pensar que todo esto no es más que una carrera con final. No sé… ¿No te da pena pensar que todo lo que hemos construido y vivido se acabará?

—Supongo que por eso es importante vivir el presente.

—Totalmente cierto —susurró mientras le hacía un leve gesto a uno de los camareros, pidiéndoles que nos trajesen otro par de copas más. Algo que yo vi excesivo, sobre todo porque nos habíamos bebido una botella entre las dos—. ¿Sabes? Pensar en esas cosas ayuda también a darle más importancia a lo que tienes.

—Pues sí. Creo que por eso me gusta tanto. Investigar, observar, calcular… Ahí fuera de nuestro planeta hay cosas tan inmensamente grandes, que si lo comparas con los problemas que pueden surgirte hace que se queden en nada. Al menos a mí me sirve de ayuda… Como si fuera una terapia.

—¿Crees que hay vida ahí fuera? —me preguntó con tanta curiosidad que incluso llegó a inclinarse sobre la mesa. Aunque bien es cierto que había mantenido esa postura durante casi toda la conversación.

—Soy bastante racional en ese aspecto, pero se han descubierto planetas con prácticamente las mismas características que la Tierra, lo que puede hacer real ese supuesto. Además… hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que sí. Aunque no como lo pintan en las películas. Cuando hago de vida extraterrestre, puede ser en muchos sentidos. Igual existe de una forma que nosotros no seamos capaces de comprender, o detectar.

—¿Te gustaría contactar con otras formas de vida?

—Me encantaría. ¿Cómo no? Aunque tampoco tiene que ser con otras formas de vida… Puede que la misma casualidad que se ha dado en la Tierra, exista en otro planeta y haya humanos.

—¿Crees que eso sería posible?

—¿Por qué no? Todos procedemos de las estrellas, somos polvo estelar y si algo hay en el espacio es eso. Si hay otros planetas que podrían cumplir con los requisitos, ¿Por qué no?

—Casualidades…—musitó tras regalarle una sonrisa al camarero que volvía a rellenar nuestras copas de vino— De nuevo las casualidades. ¿No crees que en vez de casualidad todo esté destinado a ser así?

—Bueno, en cierto modo la vida en la Tierra está predestinada a ser así, porque hemos recorrido un largo camino hasta llegar al punto exacto en el que podemos vivir aquí, y ese camino se va acabar… Pero la experiencia, o tal vez porque soy bastante soñadora, me dice que todo es una gran casualidad.

—¿Todo? ¿Cómo que tú y yo estemos aquí hablando de eso?

—Todo como que a lo largo de nuestras vidas no hayamos ido encontrando en determinadas situaciones —repliqué sin perder el juego que había empezado al derivar la conversación hacia ese lado.

—Recuerdo que hace unos años no creías en las casualidades, y sí en el destino, en los astros…

—A veces la ignorancia es la mejor respuesta, y las personas por suerte tenemos la capacidad de...

—¿Tienes miedo a que sea el destino lo que nos ha vuelto a unir? —me interrumpió dejándome completamente en silencio.

No pude entender como había llegado a esa conclusión sin tener el poder sobre natural de leer mi mente. Hasta donde yo sabía, era ella la que solía transmitir perfectamente sus emociones con su gesto, con su mirada, y yo quien siempre lograba leer sus pensamientos. Que esa vez fuese al contrario me sorprendió demasiado. O tal vez fue porque era la primera vez que me sucedía.

Por supuesto que tenía miedo a que el dichoso destino la estuviese poniendo en mi camino. Por supuesto que tenía miedo, pero empecé a tenerlo justo en el momento en el que tuvimos el encuentro en la librería y a punto estuvimos de besarnos, no antes. Antes me parecía maravilloso que el destino nos uniese, pero nuestras vidas ya no eran las mismas que cuando nos encontramos en Los Ángeles, cinco años atrás, o como cuando decidimos jugar a provocarnos en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Nuestras vidas en aquel instante nada tenían que ver con el de dos jóvenes que no tenían por qué dar explicaciones de sus actos. Ahora todo era diferente, tanto su vida como la mía estaba perfectamente organizada, y jugar con el destino, pensar que había algo más que una simple casualidad en cada uno de nuestros encuentros, podría traernos consecuencias graves, que en mi caso y muy a mi pesar, no sabía si era capaz de sobrellevar. Y de afrontar.

Siempre supe que cuando te acercas al abismo te arriesgas a caer, y Quinn en ese aspecto era como uno de esos agujeros negros que tanto parecían fascinarle. Merodear cerca de ella era arriesgarte a ser absorbida por su fuerza, por su magnetismo y definitivamente, conociéndola como empezaba a conocerla, también estaba convencida de que escapar, como sucede con los agujeros negros, sería imposible.

—No, claro que no —solté tratando de acabar con cualquier vestigio de dudas en mi rostro, y forcé una sonrisa como si sus palabras no me hubieran superado. No sé si me creyó. Quinn volvió a beber de su copa segundos antes de mostrarse pensativa, y centrar su atención en un pequeño hilo que asomaba de la manga de su camiseta. El dichoso hilo que iba a quitarme el sueño en muchas noches—. Simplemente es un cambio de pensamientos —añadí para acabar con el largo mutismo que me regalaba. No debí hacerlo.

—¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo? —cuestionó dejándome completamente en blanco.

—¿Hilo rojo? Pues no, no tengo el placer de conocerla.

—Es una leyenda muy conocida en Asia, que proviene de la mitología china y japonesa.

—¿Y de qué trata?

—Pues dice que cuando nacemos, los dioses atan un hilo rojo invisible alrededor de los tobillos, otros dicen que, en el dedo meñique, y que ese hilo conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. Como un lazo de unión que se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper.

—¿Cómo las almas gemelas?

—Exacto…

—Oh, vaya… No conocía esa leyenda.

—Yo tampoco, hasta que una buena amiga me la contó. Desde entonces no he parado de pensar en ello. ¿Crees que podría ser real algo así? ¿Crees que cada ser humano está conectado a alguien por una fuerza superior e imposible de detectar y destruir?

—Pues… No, no lo sé —balbuceé terriblemente confusa por sus preguntas, y más aún por su actitud. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía asociarlo a la cantidad de vino que habíamos bebido en aquel par de horas, porque a pesar de ser mucho, no había indicios de ebriedad en ella, como tampoco yo sentía que me estuviese afectando. Y me habría quedado con la duda de no ser porque los acontecimientos me iban a demostrar que efectivamente, Quinn había cambiado por completo de actitud conmigo en apenas un par de días, sin un motivo aparente.

Ya me lo demostró en su casa el día anterior, cuando supe a pesar de su intento por hacerme creer lo contrario, que se las había ingeniado para que estuviésemos a solas cuando decidí llevarle los libros. La actitud de su hermana me demostró que nos estaba mintiendo a ambas, pero no quise tomarlo como algo malo, y permití que siguiese creyendo que la había creído. Y me lo iba a demostrar en ese preciso instante, cuando yo no sabía qué decirle acerca de la dichosa leyenda del hilo rojo y el destino, ese al que yo ya temía, hizo que alguien interrumpiese la conversación.

Fue su voz, grave y un tanto cohibida la que destruyó ese momento de confusión entre nosotras, o mejor dicho en mi mente, porque Quinn parecía completamente tranquila jugando con el hilo del destino.

—Papá —musitó ella al descubrir a su padre a escasos metros de nosotras, sin saber si acercarse o simplemente saludar desde la distancia.

—Hola hija… No, no quiero molestarte, es solo que he visto que estabas aquí y…

—Oh, no, no molestas. Ven… ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie para recibirlo, yo por pura educación la imité.

—Tu madre está con tu hermana hablando de no sé qué de flores de una boda, o que se yo… Llevan toda la cena sin parar de volverme loco y me apetecía despejarme un poco. He venido a ver qué tal están los chicos. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —le preguntó mirándome de soslayo con curiosidad.

—Estoy cenando con una amiga —le dijo ella confundiéndome de nuevo. Definitivamente, algo había cambiado en Quinn y aquella noche estaba dando buenas muestras de ello, o tal vez era yo la que se estaba volviendo loca. –Mira, ella es Rachel Berry. Rachel… Él es mi papá, Russel.

—Encantado de conocerte.

—Igualmente señor.

—¿Eres de California?

—No, soy de Oklahoma.

—Papá, ella no es amiga de San Francisco, por si te lo estás preguntando. Rachel es de Oklahoma, como bien ha dicho, y ahora vive aquí. Es… Es la esposa de mi jefe en la editorial, y dueña de varias librerías a las que suelo ir a menudo —musitó un tanto forzada. Quise creer que al igual que a mí no le gustaba tener que asociarme a Jesse para presentarme, pero dadas las circunstancias de nuestra historia, no tenía otra opción para explicarles nuestra repentina amistad.

—Oh, bien… Bien. No reconocía tu cara, así que he pensado que eras de California. Bonita profesión la tuya. Siempre he instado a Quinn a que lea muchos libros, pero en vez de leerlos se dedicaba a dibujar en los espacios en blanco. Un horror, aunque al menos los dibujos tenían su mérito—bromeó girándose hacia ella, con la burla instalada en su sonrisa—. Ha sabido sacarle provecho a su don, pero nunca me hizo caso. A ver si con una amiga que vende libros se anima…

—No seas injusto, he leído todo lo que tenía que leer. ¿Para qué más?

—Para ser más inteligente. La gente que lee es inteligente… ¿Tú lees? —me miró de nuevo sacándome de mi embelesamiento al contemplar la escena entre padre e hija. Fue curioso, muy curioso ver a Quinn mostrarse tan distendida y sin vestigio alguno de esa tensión que solía aflorar cada vez que alguno de sus familiares estaba frente a nosotras.

—Eh, sí… Leo, mucho, de hecho.

—¿Ves? Pues nada más que por ese detalle, seguro que es mucho más inteligente que tú.

—Papá, Rachel es más inteligente que yo por muchos motivos, y también probablemente sea más inteligente que todos los que estamos aquí —le replicó dejándome a la deriva. Quise intervenir para quitarle razón, lógicamente, pero entre padre e hija no me iban a permitir nada más que ser testigo de su conversación.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuáles son esos motivos?

—Rachel es astrónoma —soltó y los ojos de su padre se abrieron como platos—. Y astrofísica.

—No.

—Sí.

—Estás bromeando. ¿Verdad? —insistió esta vez mirándome, buscando algún gesto que desmontase la mentira. Lógicamente, no halló nada en mí, más que una tímida sonrisa por no saber cómo actuar— ¿De verdad?

—Rachel… ¿Puedes decírselo? —Quinn se dirigió a mí y yo me limité a asentir.

—¿Astrónoma?

—Sí, papá… Rachel es astrónoma —añadió logrando que las dudas en Russel fuesen aún más evidentes, tanto que incluso guardó silencio por algunos segundos mientras nos miraba a una y a otra como si estuviese presenciando un partido de tenis. Yo básicamente hice lo mismo entre ellos dos, pero a Quinn la situación empezó a parecerle realmente divertida, y su risa no tardó en llegar.

—Ok… ¿Qué cometa es aquel? —reaccionó Russel dirigiéndose a mí, y señalando hacia el imponente cuadro que tanto me gustaba. Yo dudé, me centré en Quinn que ya no solo sonreía, sino que había empezado a contener la carcajada—. ¿No lo sabes?

—Pues… Sí, sé cuál es, pero no por mi profesión, sino porque su hija me lo dijo hace unos días. No obstante, puedo responderle a cualquier otra pregunta que pueda…

—¿Qué distancia nos separa del Sol? —me interrumpió provocando la carcajada en Quinn. Carcajada que nos sorprendió a ambos y que nos llevó a la misma conclusión; El vino había empezado a hacer efecto en ella— ¿Lo sabes? —volvió a mí.

—Claro… metros —solté y de repente la risa de Quinn se extinguió y el rostro de Russel palideció—. Es la distancia exacta.

—Ok… Ok, eso es fácil. ¿Qué piensas de las ondas gravitacionales? ¿Sabes lo que son? ¿Existen?

—Son perturbaciones del espacio/tiempo producidas por un cuerpo masivo acelerado. Y sí, según Einstein, si, existen, y por lo que tengo entendido, mas pronto que tarde, podremos confirmar su teoría.

—Oh Dios, tienes razón… Es astrónoma, o un robot —masculló Russel dándose por vencido mientras buscaba la aprobación de Quinn, pero ésta se había quedado completamente embobaba mirándome, algo que no esperaba que hiciera en aquel instante, precisamente, con su padre presente.

—Soy, soy astrónoma, señor —musité al ver que Quinn seguía en completo silencio mirándome.

—Pues no sabes cuánto me sorprende, y me alegra que seas amiga de Quinn. No sé si te lo ha dicho, pero yo soy un gran aficionado a la astronomía también… Y mi mujer también lo es. Permíteme que haya dudado, pero nunca he conocido a una astrónoma tan joven. Cuando yo viajaba a los eventos de astronomía la mayoría de las chicas eran las novias de los que se interesaban en esos temas. Me… Me alegra muchísimo que las nuevas generaciones os intereséis por esta ciencia. A uno ya no le alcanza la mente para mucho…

—No diga eso, estoy segura de que sabe mucho más que cualquiera de mis compañeros de facultad.

—Ojalá, pero con tantos avances es imposible. Antes, cuando era joven y no tenía tantas responsabilidades estaba más predispuesto a aprender, observar, incluso iba a reuniones en otras ciudades para ver cometas, como ese…—Señaló hacia el cuadro— Pero ya me fallan las fuerzas y tengo menos ocasión para investigar.

—Nunca es tarde, señor Fabray. No necesita ir a congresos para conocer los últimos avances, lo bueno que tiene esta ciencia es que cada día está más al alcance de todos… No necesita más que una buena revista de investigación y estará al tanto de los últimos descubrimientos, y las nuevas tecnologías.

—Te tomaré la palabra. Ahora no porque no os quiero molestar demasiado, y a mi hija el vino le provoca sueño y esa risa escandalosa que no puede controlar—masculló mirándola de reojo. Yo hice exactamente lo mismo para comprobar como por fin había dejado de mirarme de aquella manera, y optaba por bajar la mirada pensativa—. Pero si me lo permites, y si estás de acuerdo, te voy a pedir consejo sobre eso mismo que me dices… Me encantaría tener buenos artículos para leer.

—Por supuesto, estaré encantada de recomendarle o pasarle revistas. Le aseguro que le van a gustar muchísimo.

—Bien… Lo tendré en cuenta —añadió recuperando de nuevo la sonrisa embaucadora que, indudablemente, había heredado su hija menor—. Será mejor que os deje que sigáis cenando… Y tú, deberías dejar de beber vino, no te hace mucho bien…—Le replicó a Quinn, que en ese instante reaccionaba y le miraba recuperando la sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, papá. Eres tú quien tiene prohibido beber, así que más te vale no hacerlo.

—Soy mayor para saber lo que me conviene o no, y tú sigues siendo mi pequeña, así que hazme caso, o tendré que prohibirles a los camareros que os sirvan más alcohol. Espero que no hayas venido en coche —masculló mirándome.

—No señor, he venido en taxi… Y puede quedarse tranquilo, no voy a estar mucho tiempo más, así que no seguiremos bebiendo.

—Bien… Eso me tranquiliza. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Rachel… Aquí tienes tu casa para cuando lo desees.

—Muchas gracias. La próxima vez que nos veamos, hablaremos más de nuestras cosas —le dije buscando su complicidad, y la encontré.

Me cayó bien, muy bien de hecho, y por cómo me trató intuí que yo también le había caído en gracia a él. De hecho, volvió a despedirse de nosotras y cuando lo hizo dirigiéndose a mí, volvió a tomar mi mano entre las suyas de una manera mucho más cariñosa que al principio y sin dejar de sonreírme. Sin duda alguna, y a falta de conocer a su madre, Quinn había sacado el encanto de su padre, y probablemente ni siquiera lo sabía.

Su trato, su manera de mirarte y mostrarte su atención lograban hacerte sentir especial, y si a ello le añadías la sonrisa que ambos tenían, no podías hacer nada más que resignarte a caer rendida. Y lo mejor de todo, lo realmente bueno de aquel primer encuentro con Russel Fabray, es que no iba a ser el último. Además de haberme librado de continuar con la dichosa conversación sobre el hilo rojo del destino.

El desconcierto que me provocó Quinn al invitarme a cenar en su bar, y más tarde a presentarme a su propio padre iba a cambiar mi vida para siempre. Y no solo mi vida, sino también lo que me rodeaba. Pero no en aquel preciso instante, sino unos minutos más tarde, después de que Quinn y yo volviéramos a tomar asiento frente a los restos de nuestra cena, y a las dos copas que aún mantenían algo de vino en su interior.

—¿Estás bien? —le dije al ver como seguía manteniendo el mutismo.

—¿Yo? Sí claro. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien después de haber conocido al comandante de los Fabray?

—Pues… La verdad es que sí, de hecho, estoy contenta. No esperaba conocer a tu padre.

—Estando en su bar, era algo más que probable —me dijo confundiéndome un poco más. Su actitud, aunque más relajada y serena, seguía vislumbrando algo de humor en el tono que utilizaba para hablar.

—Ya, pero no esperaba que fueses a permitirlo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no iba a permitir que conocieras a mi padre?

—Bueno… No sé, solo…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No, no ocurre nada, es solo que siempre te he notado reticente a que tu familia me conociera, bueno siempre… Me refiero a estos días atrás. Como cuándo tu hermana nos encontró en tu casa, tenía la sensación de que no te agradaba la idea…

—Eh… No, no es por eso. Me puse nerviosa porque Frannie es bastante curiosa y no tenía ni idea de lo que podía llegar preguntarte. Pero no tiene nada que ver con que no me agrade la idea de que conozcas a mi familia.

—¿Ah no?

—No, simplemente me ponía nerviosa porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar o lo que ibas a decir. Ahora todo eso está perfectamente controlado. Ambas sabemos lo que tenemos o no que decir, y mientras mi hermana no esté merodeando, no tengo problema alguno… Todo lo contrario, me gusta que la gente que me rodea te conozca. Estoy convencida de que cuando llegue a casa mi padre querrá que te invite a cenar a casa para que tengáis tiempo de hablar de lo que tanto os gusta, y eso me encanta.

—¿Te encanta?

—Por supuesto. Me gusta presumir de ti —soltó sonriente—. Me gusta ver la cara de sorpresa que ponen todos cuando les digo que eres astrónoma, o cuando sueltas algún dato como medir la distancia del Sol a la Tierra en metros… Es tan…

—Es una forma como otra cualquiera de medir —balbuceé sin saber percibir si estaba bromeando, o realmente hablaba en serio y le agradaba mi forma de ser.

—Lo sé, y por eso me gusta tanto escucharte… Eres encantadora.

Completamente pérdida, no, lo siguiente. Juro que intenté saber qué diablos estaba sucediéndole, si es que estaba riéndose de mí o hablaba en serio. O si por algún motivo su vino estaba en mal estado y el mío no, a pesar de proceder de la misma botella, y la hacía hablar de aquella forma mientras me miraba sonriente, sin inmutarse un solo segundo, sin moverse nerviosa como solía hacer al principio de nuestros encuentros o mostrar algún gesto de incomodidad. Quinn estaba completamente desinhibida con su trato afectuoso y eso no era normal.

—¿De verdad te vas a ruborizar? —añadió, provocando que fuera consciente de mi patético mutismo. Ni siquiera me había percatado del rubor, pero mi cara debió ser un poema—. Me gusta tener amigas encantadoras. Me hace bien…

—Bueno, supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a los halagos… La gente tiene más a ridiculizarme.

—¿Por?

—Ya sabes, los que hemos estudiado ciencias no somos muy populares entre la población, excepto cuando va a suceder algún acontecimiento especial y buscan información… Entonces sí, entonces si somos provechosos para la humanidad y no frikis.

—No digas eso. Además, siempre me he llevado bien con los frikis, como tú dices…

—¿Tú?

—Sí, yo… ¿Lo dudas?

—Eh… No, si lo dices es porque así será, pero… Te recuerdo con 19 años, y no eras muy…

—¿Muy qué?

—No te enfades, pero no parecías muy simpática… Al menos en primera instancia. Estoy convencida de que, si no hubiese sido un tatuaje y si otra cosa que no te guste demasiado, no me habrías atendido aquella noche.

—Nadie es simpático en su adolescencia. Y a mi favor te diré que no estás en lo cierto, te habría atendido de igual manera fuese cual fuese el trabajo que tuviese que hacer. Que mi físico de niña estirada y prepotente te hiciera creer lo contrario, deja mucho que desear para alguien tan especial como tú.

—No, no me pareció que fueses prepotente ni estirada—balbuceé volviendo a caer presa de los estúpidos nervios tras escuchar de nuevo su halago.

—Acabas de decir que en apariencia…

—Parecías seria, distante… Pero no prepotente ni estirada.

—¿Seria?

—Sí, y no solo aquella vez, cuando nos encontramos en la fiesta de Jesse también me lo pareciste, y en el bar… No sé, muestras una cara y luego eres completamente distinta.

—Bueno, supongo que forma parte de mi encanto, ¿No? Además, tu mejor que nadie debería saber que a un libro no se le juzga por su portada. Tú me pediste que hiciera lo mismo contigo, que no te juzgase por cómo era tu vida ahora, ¿No es cierto?

—Pues sí… Y no, nunca te he juzgado por lo que pudieses aparentar. Si lo hubiera hecho, no me habría acercado a ti en el Cazador.

—¿Y por qué te acercaste? ¿Qué pensabas de mí? —cuestionó curiosa, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa para acercarse más a mí.

—Honestamente… No sabría decirte. Recuerdo que te vi cuando entré en el bar con mi familia y automáticamente, supe que tendría que saludarte al menos. Ni siquiera lo pensé, y creo que eso es uno de mis fallos, a veces no pienso lo que hago y… Bueno, simplemente me acerqué y ya.

—Te atraje con mi fuerza de gravedad —musitó de nuevo con ese tono de humor que ya empezaba a entender—. Soy un maldito agujero negro —añadió recuperando la sonrisa, y yo, perdiendo por completo mi control, terminé por imitar su gesto a modo de respuesta.

Un maldito agujero negro. De nuevo volvía a leer mi mente, de nuevo volvía a meterse en mis pensamientos, y de nuevo volvía a hacerme sentir vulnerable al no saber lo que pretendía, si era un juego o simplemente hablaba sin más por culpa del alcohol del vino.

Sé que pecaba de ingenuidad, que nunca me gustaba ver más allá o con doble intención lo que los demás hacían en determinadas situaciones, pero aquella vez no pude evitar dudar acerca de las intenciones de Quinn al tratarme como lo hacía. Y eso no me gustaba en absoluto. No porque no me sintiera halagada o no me gustase ese juego, sino porque después de cómo llegó a sentirse por lo vivido en la librería, quería creer que ya había aprendido la lección y no pretendía llegar a esa línea que años atrás pudimos traspasar. Temía ser yo quien estuviese viendo cosas donde no las había, así que haciendo de tripas corazón, no dudé en intentar acabar con aquella situación antes de que la paranoia empezase a hacer de las suyas, si es que no había empezado ya.

—Sí, y yo una estrella fugaz que empieza a apagarse… Voy, voy a tener que ir regresando a casa.

—Eh… Sí, yo también. Aunque temo que aún siga allí mi hermana y me vea así… Detecta el alcohol a kilómetros.

—¿Te encuentras mal? Si quieres podemos esperar un poco.

—No quiero entretenerte demasiado, seguro que Jesse te estará esperando.

—Sí, bueno, pero tampoco sucede nada porque me retrase algunos minutos. Estará entretenido con sus cosas, o quien sabe… Igual ni siquiera está en casa.

—Eh… Podríamos pasear por la calle hasta la avenida, así te acompaño a que tomes un taxi y aprovecho para despejarme un poco. Supongo que con eso es suficiente.

—¿Estás segura? No es necesario que me acompañes, y si no te sientes muy bien…

—No —me interrumpió recuperando la sonrisa—. Si yo me encuentro perfectamente, de hecho, estoy más contenta de lo habitual… De ahí que mi hermana se vaya a dar cuenta de que me he tomado media botella de vino. Un poco de aire y estaré perfecta.

—Ok… Pues… ¿Vamos? —le dije esperando su reacción, y ésta no tardó en llegar de nuevo con su sonrisa.

Mi perdición.

Y no, no me refiero a que su sonrisa fuese mi perdición, a esas alturas ya sabía lo que era capaz de provocarme, mi perdición llegó justo en el momento en el que nos pusimos de pie y tuve que empezar a andar para primero, despedirnos de su padre que estaba en la barra hablando con uno de los camareros, y segundo, salir de allí para dar ese paseo que me había propuesto Quinn.

Estuve cuestionándome durante toda la cena el motivo por el que a ella se le notaba tanto el haberse tomado media botella de vino y yo me encontraba tan bien, hasta que fui consciente de como mis piernas seguían perfectamente las leyes de la gravedad mientras trataba de andar. El estar sentada, excepto por los escasos minutos que me levanté para saludar a Russel, me habían hecho creer que el vino no había hecho estragos en mí. Una completa ingenua.

No sé si su padre pudo percibir mi estado cuando me despedí de él, o mejor dicho, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta después de hacerlo, pero salir de aquel bar sin tambalearme fue probablemente una de las situaciones más complicadas de llevar a cabo de toda mi vida. Bueno, tal vez exagero un poco, pero no lo pasé nada bien y para colmo, nada más pisar la calle una oleada de aire cálido se encargó de provocarnos una sensación más agobiante aún si cabía. Quinn no tardó en quejarse.

—Oh Dios… Cada vez que ceno aquí, termino igual… Se está tan bien sentada, que bebes y no te das cuenta de que te pasas hasta que no tienes que marcharte. Y para colmo este calor, y ni siquiera estamos en verano… Eh… ¿Estás bien? —me dijo buscándome con la mirada, yo salía justo detrás de ella procurando no tener algún traspiés.

—Sí, si… Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? Estás un poco pálida.

—Bueno, te recuerdo que yo me he tomado la otra mitad de la botella.

—Oh Dios… ¿Estás borracha?

—No… Solo, solo me tiemblan las piernas un poco. Estoy bien, de veras.

—Ya, mírate—musitó divertida—En cuanto te has movido se te ha revuelto todo, no lo niegues… Se te nota en esa carita que tienes.

—Ok, sí estoy un poco borracha. Dios, y mañana volvemos a visitar a los padres de Jesse. No sé cómo me voy a presentar en su casa —solté casi entre susurros, sabiendo que aquellas palabras eran más pensamientos que cualquier otra cosa. Pero a Quinn parecía resultarle divertido, o, mejor dicho, su nivel de alcohol en la sangre era el perfecto para que todo le hiciera gracia, desde la distancia entre el Sol y la Tierra hasta imaginarse mi cara de resaca frente a mis suegros—. No, no te rías, no sabes lo estirados que son —añadí sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. De hecho, salió de mí sin que siquiera me diese tiempo a pensarlo.

—Ya… Me lo imagino —masculló invitándome a que me pusiera a su lado para comenzar a andar hasta la avenida perpendicular que trazaba aquel laberinto de calles, y en la que podría encontrar un taxi con mayor rapidez.

—No, no te lo imaginas.

—Bueno, pues ahora cuando llegues a tu casa te das una ducha… Con cuidado de no caerte, y duermes hasta que amanezca. Tienes horas suficientes para descansar, apenas son las 10.

—Las 10… Oh Dios, llevamos dos horas bebiendo. Espero que tu padre no se haya llevado una mala imagen de mí.

—Mi padre no se ha dado cuenta de que tú has bebido, se ha dado cuenta de que yo he bebido. Puedes estar tranquila…

—Si tú lo dices…

—Claro que lo digo, confía en mí. Además, nos lo hemos pasado bien. ¿No? —me preguntó divertida, y yo volví a palidecer. No, esta vez no fue por su pregunta, ni por su sonrisa o su mirada. Palidecí porque mientras me cuestionaba no dudó en anclar su brazo con el mío para caminar las dos juntas por la acera. Palidecí porque de nuevo, y a pesar de estar plenamente convencida de que había sido un gesto natural, típico entre dos amigas, yo volví a sentir ese escalofrío, esa sensación extraña que me recorría toda la espina dorsal y me hacía temblar como una estúpida, a pesar de que el vino estuviese actuando como sedante natural en mi organismo. Fue notar su mano deslizarse por mi antebrazo, y sentir que todo giraba a mi alrededor, y no precisamente por el alcohol—. Quiero decir, no hemos hablado de lo que teníamos que hablar, pero al menos nos hemos entretenido un poco.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que sí. Yo que venía pensando en tatuajes, y hemos terminado hablando de agujeros negros.

—¿De verdad sigues pensando en el tatuaje?

—Pues…

—Vamos chica galáctica, no tienes que disimular conmigo… Ya nos conocemos.

—¿Qué?

—Que no es necesario que finjas, Rachel. Sé que no quieres hacerte ese tatuaje, aunque te empeñes en decirme que sí.

—Por… ¿Por qué dices eso?

—No hay más que ver tu cara cuando te he dado algunas ideas. Estabas asustada.

—Pero es normal. Me dan miedo las agujas y aún sigo recordando el dolor que sentí cuando me hiciste el primero.

—¿Entonces? ¿Para qué quieres hacerte otro? No estás preparada, y yo me niego a hacerte pasar un mal rato sin que siquiera estés convencida. Por eso he cambiado de conversación… Prefiero que te lo pienses con calma, y decidas. Al fin y al cabo, ahora no hay prisas, ¿No?

—Pues… Tienes algo de razón —terminé confesando.

—¿Ves? Empiezo a conocerte muy bien, mi querida Rachel…

—Quinn —le dije casi sin poder controlarme—, te pones muy cariñosa cuando bebes. No conocía esa faceta tuya.

—¿Cariñosa?

—Sí, llevas toda la noche hablándome de forma muy cariñosa, es… Es raro.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedo hablarte bien? ¿No puedo ser cariñosa contigo?

—Tú no eres cariñosa…

—¿Y eso quien lo dice? ¿Volvemos a dejarnos llevar por las apariencias? —me replicó frunciendo el cejo, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que estaba bromeando. No pude evitarlo y me di por vencida. Lancé la vista al frente mientras permitía que se aferrase aún más a mi brazo, traté de serenarme, de vivir ese momento como lo que era; un paseo bajo la luz de las farolas de una calle casi desierta a 24 horas justas del equinoccio de verano—. Me gusta ser tu amiga —soltó rompiendo el silencio que yo misma había creado—, y me gusta mostrarme como soy con mis amigos. No soy tan seria, ni borde… De hecho, te puedo asegurar que soy una completa payasa.

—¿Payasa?

—Sí. Ya has escuchado a mi padre, mientras otros se dedicaban a leer libros, yo hacía viñetas en las páginas.

—¿Y por qué te muestras tan seria con el resto? ¿Por qué no eres así de divertida y cariñosa con todo el mundo?

—Porque no todo el mundo se lo merece, y porque no todo el mundo me permite ser así. Necesito estar bien con una persona para ser yo misma, y tú lo has conseguido en… ¿Siete años?

—Ocho —corregí.

—¿Ves? Eres especial… Y me gusta que lo seas. Y sí, es probable que el dichoso vino me esté incitando a ser más cariñosa, pero te aseguro que si lo soy es porque realmente quiero serlo… A menos que no estés de acuerdo. ¿No lo estás?

—No, no es eso. Es solo que me sorprende. Bah, creo que no ha habido una sola vez que nos hayamos encontrado, y no me hayas sorprendido con algo.

—¿Sí? Eso es bueno. ¿No?

—Por supuesto —musité devolviéndole la sonrisa que me regaló al escuchar mi respuesta, aunque aquel cara a cara no duró apenas un par de segundos. Quinn lanzó la mirada al frente y yo me perdí en sus ojos mientras seguíamos caminando, disfrutando al fin de la noche y sin que el leve tambaleo que nos sacudía a ambas, se dejase notar mientras nos aferrábamos la una a la otra. Porque yo también terminé vencida por aquel gesto tan afectuoso que tanto miedo me provocaba, pero que tan bien me sentó.

Fue eso. Fue tener esa sensación de bienestar al mirarla y sentirme segura cuando su mano se aferraba a mi brazo, lo que me hizo comprender que no debía temer a nada. Estaba bien, Quinn me quería a su lado como amiga y yo, a pesar de esa sensación que me llenaba el pecho de un orgullo que nunca supe que tenía, también la quería como tal.

Si el destino nos había estado uniendo, sin duda era por algo. Y si ese algo era lograr que ambas nos sintiéramos bien la una con la otra, no había más que pensar. Los pequeños gestos, esos impulsos como el que me llevó el día anterior a llamarla para poder verla con la excusa de llevarle los libros, estaban forjando esa amistad. Ella había dado un paso más al mostrarse tal como era, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla escapar por el dichoso miedo a sentir lo que una vez me provocó.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar a la gran avenida que cruzaba en perpendicular toda la manzana, y donde la afluencia de coches me iba a permitir detener un taxi con mayor rapidez. De hecho, apenas tuve que levantar la mano en la acera para lograrlo.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes volver sola?

—Por supuesto —me respondió sin perder la media sonrisa que había estado dibujando desde que guardamos silencio—. Además, volveré al bar y me llevaré a mi padre a casa.

—¿Ok?

—¿Y tú estás bien para ir en taxi?

—Sí, estoy bien… El paseo me ha servido a mí también.

—Bien, me alegro. Avísame cuando llegues a casa y me quedo más tranquila, ¿Ok?

—Ok —balbuceé notando como poco a poco volvía la incertidumbre de no saber cómo despedirme, por suerte ella supo reaccionar antes de que la escena se volviera ridícula.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien…—Me dijo justo cuando se lanzaba hacia mí para abrazarme. Yo me limité a imitar su gesto y me hundí entre sus brazos sin pensar en nada más que no fuese despedirme. Hasta que noté como sus manos dejaron de rodearme y ascendieron hasta mi cara. En ese instante Quinn se separó un poco de mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos sujetando mis mejillas con sus manos. Temblé al ver como se desviaron tímidamente hacia mis labios, pero apenas fue un microsegundo, el tiempo necesario que utilizó para lanzarse a besarme en la mejilla derecha—. Buenas noches…—Me susurró y yo no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad, o tal vez de resignación. No lo sé, solo sé que cuando volvimos a mirarnos, ella había dejado de sonreír para mostrarme un gesto completamente sereno y tranquilizador. El mismo que mantuvo cuando decidí alejarme de ella para ocupar el taxi y se despidió de mí sin dejar de mirarme. Una serenidad que acababa con cualquier miedo que pudiese aturdirme por acercarme demasiado a ella, o eso quise creer.

Mi Sheliak, además de un sistema binario que provocaba toda una ola de ondas gravitacionales, se había convertido en un agujero negro que absorbía todo lo que merodeaba alrededor suyo, y yo… Yo simplemente seguí la teoría del señor Hawkings y me convertí en radiación, lo único capaz de escapar de su magnetismo.

O eso quise creer.


	16. Chapter 16

Domingo 21 junio 2015

Denver

Quinn Fabray

16

No hay nada peor que tener que madrugar el único día en el que realmente puedes descansar, y si encima ese día es domingo y la noche anterior te has bebido media botella de vino, peor aún, aunque el despertador sonase a las 10 de la mañana.

Daba igual si a lo largo de toda la semana despertaba antes de las 7 para trabajar, en domingo cualquier hora de la mañana es lo suficientemente vespertina como para tener que levantarte obligada por la responsabilidad, y yo aquel día tenía una que no tenía por qué tener, o al menos no con tanta celeridad. Al fin y al cabo, nadie tenía prisa por acabar de pintar el garaje de una casa. O tal vez sí.

A él. A Robert Marshall, mi novio, sí le corría demasiada prisa por acabar aquella zona de la casa para poder colocar sus estanterías y las herramientas que solía utilizar para tratar de mantener el coche en perfecto estado. Si por él fuera, la casa solo estaría compuesta por la cocina, porque adoraba comer, por su despacho, porque era su lugar para "trabajar", y por supuesto el garaje, porque allí probablemente pasaría horas y horas durante los fines de semana arreglando el motor, limpiando el coche o a saber qué cosas más. Esas eran las tres estancias de la casa en las que más empeño estaba poniendo, justo las tres que a mi menos me gustaban. La cocina porque no me gusta cocinar, su despacho porque sabía de buena tinta que solo lo tenía por puro capricho, y el garaje porque iba a incitar que mis fines de semana fuesen completamente aburridos. Lógicamente, y aunque estaba siendo un tanto melodramática, era imposible que me entusiasmase acabar de reparar esas estancias de la casa. No obstante, tener que ir un domingo por la mañana para pintar un jodido garaje, bien me permitía el poder expresarme con todo el melodrama del mundo, e incluso ser borde con quien osara darme los buenos días. Excepto si era él, claro.

A él jamás le podría poner mala cara, y a ella menos aún. Porque para eso eran mis padres.

Fue terminar de ducharme, vestirme aun sabiendo que iba a terminar ensuciándome, y bajar a desayunar antes de que Robert llegase para recogerme, y sentir como mi mal humor vespertino descendía un tanto por ciento considerable.

—Buenos días —le dije, y mi padre alzó la mirada para regalarme un guiño de ojos como solía hacer desde que era niña. Delante de él, toda la mesa de la cocina repleta de libretas, de libros y fotografías esparcidas que parecían estar volviendo loca a mi madre.

—Buenos días, cielo —me dijo ella guardando algo en el interior del frigorífico—. Estoy muy, muy enfadada contigo…

—¿Conmigo? ¿Y yo qué he hecho? Si me acabo de despertar…

—¿Qué has hecho? —me miró con los ojos como platos— ¡Mira lo que has hecho! —añadió señalando a mi padre, que la ignoraba por completo—. Has despertado a la bestia.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —le pregunté acercándome a la mesa.

—Se acabaron las tardes de cine los sábados y la cena fuera de casa… Tu padre ha vuelto a sacar todas tus cosas de astronomía, y es por tu culpa.

—¿Por mi culpa? Si yo no he hecho nada…

—¿Cómo se te ocurre presentarle a una astrónoma? —me preguntó forzando la seriedad en su rostro, obviamente estaba tratando de contener la risa. Precisamente si acepté a presentarle a Rachel fue por eso mismo, porque sabría que le encantaría conocer a alguien tan especial como él –Desde que llegasteis anoche no ha parado de hablar de telescopios, de cosas que se va a comprar… Ya podrías haberle presentado a un… No sé, un director de cine o algún actor que lo invitase al teatro, no a pasar hora y horas mirando revistas de ciencia.

—Por amor de Dios, Judy… Solo estoy echándole un vistazo a las cosas que tengo guardadas, nada más. Son recuerdos…

—Los recuerdos deben estar donde les pertenece, en los cajones del armario del trastero. Ahora que tienes tiempo libre debemos aprovechar para viajar, para hacer cosas juntos… No mirar las estrellas —le replicó con su gesto tan manido y particular de revolear los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco. Algo que de pequeña siempre me daba miedo—. Será mejor que vaya a llamar a tu hermana, ella si es capaz de distraerme un poco… Quinny, tienes café en la cafetera y hay tostadas recién hechas. ¿Te vas ya?

—Eh, cuando venga Robert, así que voy a desayunar algo…

—Bien. Si necesitas algo, me avisas… Y tú —volvió a mi padre—, ni se te ocurra dejar todas esas cosas encima de la mesa, ¿Ok?... Dios, otra vez con las estrellitas…—masculló desapareciendo de la cocina, sin darle a mi padre la oportunidad de replicarle absolutamente nada. Aunque conociéndolo, tampoco lo iba a hacer. Su actitud no sería muy distante a la de cualquier otra escena en la que ellos no estuviesen de acuerdo; La iba a ignorar. Y lo cierto es que yo me alegraba de ello, no en el sentido peyorativo de la situación, sino porque como bien había mencionado mi madre, mi padre al fin tenía el tiempo libre necesario para hacer lo que quisiera después de 30 anclado al bar, y tenía derecho a disfrutar de su vida. Si una de las cosas que más ilusión le hacía, como toda la familia ya sabía, era el coleccionar, ver, leer o jugar con cosas relacionadas con la astronomía, pues perfecto. Yo estaba realmente encantada de que lo hiciera, y más aun sabiendo que quien le había vuelto a incitar a ello era nada más ni nada menos que mi chica galáctica.

Sí, mi chica galáctica. Oficialmente la había bautizado con un nuevo apelativo que yo misma guardaría para mí, y que solo ella conocía. Y no, no estaba delirando ni el alcohol seguía haciendo de las suyas en mi cuerpo. Aquella noche del sábado, después de verla partir en el taxi, hizo lo que yo le pedí que hiciera y me envió un mensaje de texto que estuve leyendo en pantalla durante varios minutos, muchos de hecho, y que me hizo conciliar el sueño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Sana y salva en casa, aunque he confundido a Jesse con un arbusto de la entrada, y lo he besado. Querida Sheliak, nunca beses un arbusto, no es nada agradable. Gracias por la cena, por la compañía y por las estrellas".

Un minuto más tarde, completamente confusa y aún muerta de risa por imaginármela abrazada a un arbusto, me apresuré a preguntarle a qué se refería al mencionar las estrellas, y su respuesta fue lo más encantadora por posible.

"Las de tus ojos."

Nada más. Solo cuatro palabras, doce letras, una simple respuesta que me provocó tal revuelo de felicidad en mi interior, que poco o nada pude hacer por evitar que mis últimas palabras antes de caer vencida por el sueño fueran dirigidas hacia ella; Mi chica galáctica. Ni siquiera le di importancia a saber que tenía que levantarme para, una vez más, ponerme a pintar las paredes del dichoso garaje. Hasta que llegó el día, claro. En cuanto sonó el despertador no había ni sonrisa, ni mensajes, ni estrellas que me hicieran levantarme con ganas y buen humor. De hecho, sino llega a ser por la escena que me regaló mi padre no habría sonreído en toda la mañana.

—Hija, si algún día te casas… No seas tan intensa como tu madre. Simplemente disfruta de la vida, y no le busques lo negativo a todo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque no entra en mis planes eso de casarme por ahora. ¿Quieres café?

—No, ya he desayunado hace como tres horas. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Eh… Sí, dentro de lo que cabe sí.

—¿Dentro de lo que cabe? Medio litro de vino no es un buen somnífero, Quinn. Deberías cuidarte a la hora de beber.

—Papá… Sé lo que bebí, y no lo hice descontrolada. Estábamos cenando y ya está —me excusé, lógicamente estaba mintiendo. Es cierto que no bebí de manera descontrolada, pero sí tengo que admitir que lo hice sin ser plenamente consciente de cuánto bebía, y lo peor es que ni siquiera fue mi culpa. Fue la suya. La de Rachel.

Habíamos quedado para hablar del tatuaje que supuestamente quería hacerse, y que yo me moría de ganas por hacer. Y digo supuestamente porque me bastaron un par de minutos y mencionar algunos diseños que había pensado, para comprender que no estaba preparada para ello.

Rachel, muy a mi pesar, no tenía intención alguna de tatuarse, o al menos no entraba dentro de sus planes hacerlo, pero intuí que el orgullo la obligaba a aceptar cada una de las propuestas que yo le hacía sin rechistar absolutamente nada. Pude ver el miedo, los nervios y la incertidumbre rondando por su mente, y eso que era nefasta para leer los pensamientos de los demás.

Rachel aquella noche parecía hablarme con cada gesto que transmitía su cara, sus manos, el movimiento de su cuerpo completamente a la defensiva, y yo no estaba dispuesta a hacer que hiciera algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Por eso me esmeré en cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y darle al menos más tiempo para pensar sin que siquiera se diese cuenta. El mejor truco; Preguntarle cosas acerca de lo que más le gustaba.

Y no, no es que me supusiese esfuerzo alguno estar dos horas hablando de agujeros negros, de cuásares o radiación como para tener que beber, sino todo lo contrario. Me entusiasmó tanto, me mantuvo tan entretenida que el vino desaparecía de mi copa sin que apenas me diese cuenta de ello. Y de la suya también. Por eso terminamos como terminamos, sin siquiera percatarnos de que incluso nos iba a costar andar.

—Ya… Ya, pero cuando salisteis del bar no dabais un paso en firme, y cuando llegaste a casa estabas tan pálida que creía que no llegabas a tu habitación.

—Era el calor lo que me tenía así. He perdido la costumbre a dormir con casi 30 grados de temperatura.

—Ya… No hay invierno más frio que el verano en San Francisco —musitó mirándome de soslayo, sin perder de vista el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

—Exacto —dije tomando asiento frente a él con la taza de café humeante y una mini tostada con mermelada.

—Bueno, al menos prométeme que te vas a cuidar bien.

—Papá, puedes estar tranquilo, siempre me he cuidado y no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora. Solo fue una cena con una amiga. Estuvimos unas dos horas y bueno, bebimos un poco más de la cuenta, pero no fue nada dramático.

—¿Ella llegó bien a su casa?

—¿Rachel? Sí, claro que sí.

—Bien, porque a pesar de que hayas bebido estando con ella, me cayó muy bien. Parece una chica simpática, y muy inteligente.

—Lo es.

—¿De dónde ha salido? Hay algo en ella que me resulta familiar…

—Ya te lo dije, es la mujer de mi jefe.

—Ya… Pero parecíais amigas de verdad, y dudo que tú hayas hecho tanta amistad con una chica a la que conoces desde cuánto… ¿Una, dos semanas?

—La conozco de la librería —solté tratando de sonar con naturalidad—. Frannie también la conoce, hemos ido varias veces…

—Ajam…

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—¿Nada? No parece que no pase nada. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No ocurre nada, hija… Solo que me doy cuenta de lo que has cambiado en estos años. Antes no eras tan sociable. Te conozco con los mismos amigos desde que eras pequeña. Creo que es la primera vez que te veo con alguien que no conozco.

—Bueno, ya no soy una niña y he tenido que aprender a sociabilizar.

—Lo sé, y es lo normal… Sobre todo, cuando te vas a vivir sola. Aun así, me sorprende verte tan animada con alguien nuevo.

— Si alguien me cae bien… ¿Por qué no?

—Exacto, y si además sabe de libros y de estrellas, juraría que es la amiga perfecta.

—Es, es una buena chica…—Balbuceé conteniéndome lo que realmente pensaba de Rachel, aparte de ser o, mejor dicho, intuir que era buena amiga. Tuve que hacer un sobre esfuerzo porque la sonrisa estúpida no me delatase. Y no solo con mi padre, porque mi actitud me estaba delatando conmigo misma, solo que en aquel instante la ignorancia era mi mayor aliada—. Muy sencilla, y con las ideas claras. Ya sabes, me gustan las personas simples, que le dan el valor a las cosas que realmente lo merecen.

—Pues no sabes cuánto me alegro, y me sorprende que esté casada con tu jefe… Él no es así.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú sabes cómo es Jesse St. James?

—Quinn, vivimos en una ciudad pequeña, dentro de lo que cabe, y si mi hija va a trabajar para un empresario en esta ciudad, me gusta averiguar quién es… Y de dónde ha salido.

—¿Qué? ¿Has investigado a Jesse?

—No, solo me he interesado un poco —sonrió orgulloso, pero yo no sentía lo mismo—. ¿Qué? No me mires así, no he hecho nada malo, solo saber para quién trabajas. Es lo normal. Eres mi hija.

—¿Y qué has averiguado para sorprenderte tanto de que Rachel esté casada con él? —cuestioné sin poder evitarlo. Lejos de sentirme mal, noté como la curiosidad se apoderaba de cualquier conflicto interno que la actitud de mi padre pudiese provocarme. Yo habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar, sin duda.

—Bueno, pues como tú dices, esa chica parece sencilla y su marido es todo lo opuesto. Su padre es conocido, es un gran empresario… Y bastante déspota. No sé si su hijo será igual, pero es evidente que en ambición andan los dos iguales. He oído que la editorial fue un capricho, que ni siquiera le gusta ese mundo… Pero tiene suficientes inversores para mantener su estatus social y no depender de su padre, al menos de cara al mundo. Espero que no se canse pronto, o si lo hace que no venda la empresa al primero que quiera comprarla para hacer dinero.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú crees que venderá la editorial?

—Ese es el modus operandis de su padre. Ha ido creando pequeñas productoras a las que ha dado vida, invirtiendo hasta que se han consolidado y entonces… Las vende. Son personas inconformistas, siempre buscan más y más… Y no les suele importar si alguien depende de ellos, aunque por lo que he podido escuchar… No suelen dejar tirados a sus trabajadores. No sé, igual si vende la editorial es con la obligación de que los trabajadores mantengan su puesto.

—Pues ojalá sea así, si es que piensa deshacerse de la editorial. No quiero verme sin trabajo.

—Tampoco tienes que preocuparte demasiado, eres joven y estoy seguro de que te contratarían en cualquier otra editorial.

—No hay más editoriales en Denver, y te recuerdo que voy a vivir aquí. Aposté por trabajar ahí y no quiero arrepentirme de ello.

—Quinn, tienes talento para trabajar en muchas otras cosas, aunque me pese. Me hubiera gustado verte como profesora o que se yo… Abogada, pero teniendo el don que tienes, podrías vender dibujos sin necesidad de depender de un jefe. Es más, podrías emprender tu propia empresa. En San Francisco te lo propusieron, ¿No es cierto?

—Pues sí, pero no creo que a Robert le agrade mucho la idea. Emprender un proyecto así cuesta mucho esfuerzo, y no creo que gane lo suficiente al principio como para poder pagar el alquiler a medias.

—Para eso está tu familia. Si necesitas ayuda, la vas a tener.

—No me gusta depender, ni tampoco quiero que mi familia me ayude a pagar una casa que se escapa de mis posibilidades. Tengo que afrontar mis responsabilidades y solucionar mis errores —solté y de repente, un intenso y largo silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Un silencio que se llenó de miradas entre nosotros. Él, mi padre, lo hacía completamente confuso, o al menos eso intuí al ver su gesto pensativo. Y yo, completamente esquiva, lamentándome por haber dicho lo que dije, sabiendo que no era una respuesta que él esperase bajo ningún concepto.

Por suerte, aquel momento no se alargó demasiado, ni tampoco permitió que pudiese ahondar más en mi proyecto de futuro con Robert, o mejor dicho en la cantidad de dudas que me propiciaba mi proyecto de futuro con Robert, porque fue él mismo que se encargó de acabar con la conversación.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta y el saludo que lo precedía en voz de mi madre, nos avisó de que acababa de llegar a mi casa, y no tardó demasiado en personarse en la cocina con su habitual semblante, y sonriente. Sabiendo que aquella mañana solo él iba a ser el protagonista.

—Buenos días —saludó caminando decidido hacia nosotros.

—Buenos días, Robert…

—Hola…—musité.

—Hola, cielo —me saludó besando mi cabeza—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Te lo pasaste bien con Rachel?

—Lo normal —fingí percatándome de como mi padre me miraba de reojo y sonreía burlón—, fuimos a cenar y ya está… Estuvo bien.

—Me alegro. ¿Qué tal, Russel? Menuda la que tenéis armada aquí. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Esto es un tesoro —respondió mi padre.

—¿Un tesoro? —replicó mi madre que en ese instante se unía a la improvisada reunión— No es más que un montón de revistas sin valor alguno.

—No son solo revistas, son recuerdos… Tengo fotos de nuestros viajes a las convenciones. Eso no es basura… Es, es parte de nuestra vida.

—Eso sí, pero lo demás no sirve para nada… ¿Qué valor tiene una revista del espacio de 1970?

—El valor de ser la primera revista que sacó un reportaje del Apolo 11 a su llegada a la luna. ¿Te parece poco?

—En internet hay miles de artículos que puedes consultar, no necesitas tenerlos en papel amontonando polvo.

—Por todos los dioses, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? —se quejó mi padre dándose por vencido, y yo decidí echarle una mano mientras me dispuse a servirle un café a Robert. A pesar de no haberlo pedido, supe que lo aceptaría. Y eso me daba más tiempo para despejarme antes de colocarme a base de pintura de pared.

—Mamá, hasta yo sé que algo así merece la pena ser guardado. Déjalo que tenga sus cosas.

—¿Pero a usted le gustan estas cosas? —preguntó Robert provocando que los tres lo mirásemos incrédulos. Si no sabía eso de mi padre a esas alturas, poco sabía de mi familia, y supuse que se dio cuenta de su error al ver como recapacitaba—. Me refiero a que no sabía que guardase cosas de éstas… Siempre, siempre le escucho hablar de los documentales de la tele y eso, pero… Bueno… Eh.

—Lo que sea —intervino mi madre tratando de sacarlo del apuro—. Anoche conoció a la amiga de Quinn que es astrónoma, y ahora vuelve a tener esa inquietud, pero eso no es afición… Esos no son más que papeles viejos que no sirven para nada.

—¿Y las fotos de cuando estuvimos en Connecticut? ¿O cuando fuimos a Aspen con las chicas? A mí me encantar ver las fotos de cuándo eran pequeñas… Mira, Robert, dime que esta foto no es única.

—¡Vaya! ¿Cuántos años hace de esto? —lo escuché preguntar, y digo lo escuché porque yo en ese instante me esmeraba en no solo servirle una taza de café, sino en prepararle un par de tostadas. Cualquier cosa por tal de evitar que me metiera en el garaje tan pronto.

—Pues hace mucho tiempo ya. Fue en Aspen, convención de aficionados de la astronomía. Recuerdo que celebramos el cumpleaños de Quinn.

—¿Ésta es Quinn? —preguntó y yo me giré hacia ellos al ver cómo me mencionaban. Robert no dudó en mostrarme la fotografía que rápidamente pude recordar. No era la primera vez que la veía, ni iba a ser la última, por supuesto. –No se le ve la cara —añadió y con razón. Era una instantánea en la que salía mi hermana en un primer plano, y yo justo detrás corriendo hacia uno de los laterales. Apenas se me distinguía.

—Sí, es ella. Espera… Por aquí hay otra en la que se ve mejor —le respondió mi padre segundos antes de que yo volviese a mi tarea—. Aquí está, mira… No me digáis que ésta foto no es un tesoro. Este año fue en el que Quinn se cayó y se hizo daño en la cabeza. Sangraba tanto que creí que se moría allí mismo, pero por suerte solo fue un corte superficial. ¿Lo recuerdas, hija? —me dijo.

—No, no recuerdo nada, solo sé que tengo la cicatriz.

—Oh Dios, aquí si se ve que es ella… Tiene la misma cara —añadió Robert al ver la otra imagen.

—Lo sé, por eso me gusta conservar todas estas cosas… Son recuerdos —apuntilló mi padre.

—No he dicho que eso no lo sea, por supuesto que me gustan las fotos… Lo que no me gustan son las revistas, todos esos planos raros que tienes, las libretas con coordenadas. Por dios, no necesitas nada de eso.

—Deja de insistir, Judy… No voy a desprenderme de nada de esto. Y estas fotos las voy a colocar en un álbum, donde deben estar.

—Es en lo único que estamos de acuerdo.

—¿Quién es la chica que está con Quinn? —interrumpió Robert logrando que la atención se centrase en él, y dejasen de discutir. Algo que yo agradecí regalándole una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía la taza de café.

—Pues no lo sé, sería la hija de alguien que también estuviese allí. Hacíamos muchos amigos.

—Déjame ver —dijo mi madre adueñándose de la foto, yo la miré de reojo para ver como fruncía el cejo mientras trataba de recordar—. Oh, esto fue en el séptimo cumpleaños de Quinn. Mmm… No recuerdo su nombre, pero me acuerdo de su madre. Uno de sus hijos era un completo demonio y recuerdo que Frannie lo puso en su sitio. Esta chica solo quería jugar con Quinn, y cuidarla. Decía que era muy pequeñita y debía protegerla.

—Menos mal que no te interesa nada, un poco más y recuerdas hasta lo que comimos aquel día —replicó mi padre provocando la risa en Robert, y en mí, aunque por mi posición no pudieron verme.

—Tengo buena memoria, y recuerdo las cosas de mis hijos. Tú mientras estabas con tus amigotes hablando de cohetes espaciales —le recriminó soltando la fotografía sobre la mesa.

—Claro… Claro…—Masculló él justo cuando yo me decidía a volver a la mesa y tomar asiento. Un par de tostadas eran suficientes para que Robert me diese una tregua antes de marcharnos, o al menos eso era lo que pretendía. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba por sucederme en aquel instante, y si lo llego a saber con antelación, juro que tampoco habría sido capaz de reaccionar de aquella manera.

Como ya digo, solo tuve que regresar a la mesa y ocupar mi sitio frente a mi padre, dejando que Robert quedase a mi derecha para percatarme de la imagen de la fotografía en cuestión, que mi madre había vuelto a dejar sobre el montón de revistas. No era la primera vez que la veía, de hecho, mi padre solía andar con aquellas fotos cada dos o tres años. Y tras jurar que las pondría en un álbum, terminaban amontonadas en el mismo cajón de siempre del trastero.

Un paisaje montañoso típico de Aspen hacía de escenario. En primera plana aparecía mi hermana con unos 15 años, posando con dos flores en el pelo. A su derecha, un poco más atrás, aparezco yo subida en un mini coche de pedales, que no recuerdo de quien era pero que sé que me encantaba. En el lado opuesto, se ve a mi madre de perfil vigilándonos y al lado de ella un hombre que jamás supe quién era, imitando el gesto de mi madre. Y justo detrás de mí aparece una chica que, a juzgar por su postura y por cómo me miraba, parecía estar asegurándose de que no me iba a pasar nada en el mini coche, tal y como acababa de mencionar mi madre, aunque más tarde fue el causante de mi accidente.

Siempre que había visto aquella fotografía me causó curiosidad la atención de aquella chica, y siempre escuché las mismas palabras de mi madre referidas a ellas, pero jamás sentí lo que sentí en aquel instante, porque jamás había sido capaz de reconocer sus facciones sin haberla conocido antes.

La noche anterior le hablé de la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino, porque el vino había empezado a hacer estragos en mí y perdí por completo la mesura, pero viendo la fotografía empecé a creer que aquella leyenda empezaba a tener cierto sentido de realidad.

Pelo castaño, dos trenzas y una cortina de flequillos no lograban tapar un par de ojos grandes, intensos y vivos que habría reconocido a leguas. Su nariz y su boca, incluso sus orejas. Creí estar teniendo una especie de epifanía, o tal vez era un efecto óptico por culpa de los continuos encuentros y mi incipiente obsesión por ella, pero en aquel instante podía jurar que aquella niña que se preocupaba por mi salud física cuando acababa de cumplir 7 años, no era otra más que Rachel. Una mini Rachel con 20 años menos de los que tenía ahora. Una mini Rachel que no había cambiado ni un ápice de su rostro, excepto lo lógico por naturaleza. Y a pesar de mi asombro, no pude más que sonreír como una completa idiota.

Si era ella, si realmente era Rachel la que estaba allí, y que según mi madre jugó conmigo durante los dos días que estuvimos en Aspen, estaba claro que aquello había empezado a ser algo realmente sorprendente, que el destino de veras estaba haciendo de las suyas mucho antes incluso de ser conscientes, y era algo realmente surrealista, tanto que ni siquiera tuve tiempo a bloquearme o entrar en shock. De hecho, no sé cuántos minutos estuve observando la fotografía completamente ajena a lo que transcurría en la cocina, lo único que rondaba por mi mente era que aquella chica que estaba allí a mi lado parecía ser Rachel, mi chica galáctica, y eso me alegraba muchísimo. Mucho más de lo que podría llegar a imaginar, y mucho más de lo que se supone que debe alegrarte algo así. Pero como ya vengo diciendo, la ignorancia me permitía vivir aquellos días con una total y absoluta tranquilidad, sin saber lo que se estaba forjando en mí, y por supuesto, sin ser consciente de las muestras que estaba dando de ello.

Por suerte, Robert tampoco era capaz de percatarse de ello, y aquella mañana ni siquiera tuvo sospecha alguna o vio parecido razonable entre aquella niña pequeña que me cuidad, y la esposa Jesse. Lógicamente, él no había tenido las mismas oportunidades que yo de tenerla frente a frente, y mucho menos de conocerla como yo la conocía.

—¿Bueno qué? ¿Nos vamos? —fue su voz la que me sacó de mi embelesamiento con la fotografía, y yo, a pesar de no haber terminado mi café, asentí sin más. Tal vez mi cara no trasmitía lo que llegué a sentir en ese instante, pero sin duda, fue una suerte para él que viese reflejada a Rachel en aquella niña, porque mi humor cambió radicalmente en ese preciso instante.

Ni siquiera me importó saber que iba a pasar parte del domingo oliendo a pintura entre cuatro paredes. Y cuando digo parte del domingo, me refiero a las casi 9 horas que estuvimos allí.

9 horas en las que pintamos las últimas zonas de la casa que quedaban por pintar, colocamos estanterías, colgamos cuadros, comimos, limpiamos algunas lámparas y reorganizamos parte del salón y de la que iba a ser nuestra habitación, a la que solo le quedaban un par de cortinas para que estuviese perfecta. Y fue allí mismo, en nuestra habitación, donde dimos por finalizado los trabajos.

—¿Está derecho? —me preguntó tras colgar el último de los cuadros, aún subido a las escaleras.

—Perfecto. ¿Hemos acabado?

—Hemos acabado por hoy…

—Genial, porque estoy muy cansada y me muero por darme una ducha.

—Tal vez podríamos estrenar nuestro…—Se detuvo, y lo hizo porque el sonido de su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en el salón. No tardó más de un segundo en reaccionar para atenderlo. Yo preferí quedarme allí, terminando de recoger las escaleras y las últimas herramientas que había estado utilizando, y tomándome un breve descanso antes de acabar el domingo. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a salir de la habitación cuando Robert regresó, y lo hizo dejándome completamente sorprendida y confusa.

—¿Quién era? —acerté a preguntarle al encontrármelo junto a la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esa mirada traviesa que logró conquistarme hace años— ¿Qué sucede? —añadí al ver como no me respondía, y simplemente caminaba hacia a mí. Me quitó la caja de herramientas que portaba y me tomó por la cintura obligándome a retroceder hasta la cama— ¿Qué haces? Rob. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me acaba de llamar el Sr. Winslow.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Por amor de Dios, son las 8 de la tarde, es domingo… ¿Qué quería?

—Decirme que su jubilación es un hecho. El martes dejará de trabajar.

—¿Y te llama para decirte eso? Si ya lo sabias…

—Me ha llamado para informarme de algo que aún no sabe nadie, solo él y el director nacional de la empresa.

—¿Qué?

—El sector norte es para mí. Voy a llevar la mitad de la ciudad…

—¡No! —exclamé realmente incrédula.

—¡Sí! Voy a ser el jodido agente inmobiliario de la zona más cara de Denver, van a anotar mi nombre en las agendas de los empresarios más ricos de la ciudad, y los que quieran venir a vivir en las mejores mansiones. Voy a ser el vendedor mejor valorado de toda la jodida empresa…

—Dios… Rob, eso es...

—Ese es mi sueño hecho realidad. ¿Y sabes lo que significa? Que mi sueldo se va a duplicar… Que voy a tener pluses que superen mi sueldo mes tras mes, y que, a partir de ahora, se acabó el deambular por las calles buscando casas o vendedores. Voy a tener mi jodido despacho y serán los compradores los que me llamen para que les encuentre la mansión de sus sueños.

—Es… Es genial —balbuceé como pude, porque cuando quise darme cuenta sus labios evitaban que pudiese seguir hablando. Y no solo sus labios, sino que también me bloqueó por completo su cuerpo, sus brazos alzándome y obligándome a quedar a expensas de él —Rob… ¿Qué haces?

—Vamos a la ducha —musitó sobre mis labios—. Vamos a celebrarlo.

—No… No podemos.

—Sí que podemos.

—Robert, no tenemos ropa aquí, y ni siquiera…

—¿A quién le importa la ropa? —replicó sin darme opción alguna. Bueno, lógicamente sí que la tenía, porque jamás me sentí obligada a hacer algo que no quisiera con él, pero cuando mostraba tanto empeño y además tenía una buena noticia para celebrar, negarme no era una opción oportuna, por mucho que mis ganas fuesen escasas. Así que simplemente me dejé llevar, y accedí a su deseo, a sus ganas de estrenar la ducha, como bien decía, de la mejor forma posible. En teoría, claro está, porque el resultado no fue el que yo esperaba.

Y no, no es que fuese mal, de hecho, todo concurrió como debía concurrir, pero fue exactamente eso lo que me hizo sentir realmente extraña. Y digo me hizo porque pude ver como él parecía no haberse percatado de nada.

No hubo risas, ni hubo sorpresas o algún juego entre los dos, a pesar de estar en un lugar perfecto para ello. No hubo miradas traviesas y cómplices, ni besos desorbitados. Simplemente hicimos el amor y terminamos como cuando terminas de trabajar. Lo hicimos porque nos conocíamos, porque sabíamos las debilidades que teníamos tanto uno como otro, y como debíamos tratarnos para llegar hasta donde debíamos llegar. Lo hicimos y ya está. Esa fue la sensación que sentí tras abandonar la ducha, pero no en su rostro. Para él había sido como siempre, o al menos eso es lo que pude intuir con su comportamiento tras nuestro improvisado arrebato en la ducha. Incluso llegó preguntarme como estaba, como solía hacer siempre, y no fue capaz de ver en mí el extraño vacío que sentía, y que yo ni siquiera era capaz de camuflar. Pero dicen que el ser humano es más feliz auto engañándose, y supuse que la maquinaria de mi mente, siendo consciente de lo que supondría un bajón emocional en aquel estado de absoluto cansancio, desvió mi atención hacia ese lado para salir airosa de la situación, y no dejar que la más que evidente paranoia, me atosigara aquella noche.

La vorágine que supone una mudanza después de haber comenzado un nuevo trabajo, en un lugar que a pesar de ser tu ciudad te resulta desconocida, es una buena excusa para permitirme el lujo de no divertirme por una sola vez al hacer el amor, y por ese motivo traté de no darle importancia a ello. De hecho, ni siquiera me dispuse a preguntarle a él si todo estaba bien.

Robert hizo lo que tenía que hacer, y cuando salimos de nuestra casa se limitó a llevarme de vuelta a la casa de mis padres sin dejar de prestarle atención a los continuos mensajes que seguía recibiendo de su jefe, y que lo mantenían en una nube con las nuevas noticias de su ascenso en la inmobiliaria.

Noticias que en aquel corto trayecto en el coche me llevaron a recordar las palabras de mi padre al recordarme que no tenía por qué depender de un jefe para salir adelante. Nunca lo había pensado a consciencia, y la única vez que tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo tuve miedo a perder lo que había conseguido, y me negué a llevarlo a cabo. Pero ser mi propia jefa era algo que se me antojaba realmente atractivo. Dedicarme a la ilustración, a la pintura o el dibujo de manera particular, llevando a cabo encargos personales o simplemente vendiendo mis obras, era algo muy a tener en cuenta, y que con el doble sueldo de Robert podría intentar si las cosas en la editorial salían mal.

—¿Nos veremos mañana? —le dije justo antes de que detuviese el coche en el arcén.

—No lo sé, es probable que el Sr. Winslow me tenga que entregar documentos y demás, así que estaré bastante tiempo en la inmobiliaria. Te voy avisando… Aunque supongo que podré venir cuando acabe.

—Ok… Oye, ¿has vuelto a ver a Jesse?

—¿A Jesse? Ver no, pero si he hablado con él. Ayer precisamente… ¿Por?

—Mi padre hoy me ha estado hablando de él y de su padre.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Bueno, me ha hablado de la manera de trabajar que tienen en esa familia, y que no le extrañaría nada que Jesse se cansase de la editorial y terminase deshaciéndose de ella. ¿Tú crees que haría algo así?

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? Gana mucho dinero…

—Según me ha dicho, la editorial es un simple capricho.

—No es un capricho, es un buen negocio y ha hecho una gran empresa en muy poco tiempo. Es buen empresario, y encima le da trabajo a su mujer…

—Bueno, le da trabajo porque ella quiere trabajar en eso, no porque no tenga capacidad para otras cosas.

—Ya… Claro.

—¿Ya claro qué? —le pregunté tras ver como media sonrisa burlona se asomaba a sus labios.

—Quinn, la profesión de Rachel no da para mucho. Es más, una afición que una profesión, como le sucede a tu padre. Solo sirve para leer revistas y esas cosas...

—¿De qué hablas? Te recuerdo que un astrónomo tiene que cursar muchos años de carrera, y después vienen los masters. Estás hablando de ciencias, estás hablando de…

—Cosas que no tienen futuro a menos que seas una jodida genio, o tengas a alguien que te invite a trabajar en un observatorio o cualquier sitio de eso. Si Rachel está vendiendo libros es porque sabe que su carrera no vale nada, y Jesse ha sido eficaz al encontrar algo que les venga bien a ambos.

—No me lo puedo creer…

—¿No te puedes creer qué?

—Que infravalores tanto a alguien por ser mujer.

—¿De qué hablas? No es machismo, es la verdad. La misma estupidez es ser astrónomo que astrónoma —me replicó, y probablemente fue lo peor que pudo hacer, o al menos como lo hizo. Juro que en ese instante sentía que era a mí a quien infravaloraba y eso me llevaba a un término de crispación poco habitual.

—Pues yo no considero que sea una estupidez, sino todo lo contrario. Hay que tener mucha capacidad para completar los estudios de esas características.

—Un pintor también tiene que estudiar los mismos años.

—¿Qué pretendes decirme? ¿Qué dibujar también es una mierda?

—No, no yo no he dicho eso.

—Sí, sí que lo has dicho.

—No, he dicho que lo mismo dura una carrera de astronomía que una de bellas artes, que no por mirar las estrellas vas a tener más capacidad que alguien que pinta un cuadro.

—Es que nada tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. Tú estás desprestigiando a una persona solo porque ha hecho lo que deseaba hacer, y estás desvalorizándola porque te empeñas en creer que, si no fuera por su marido perfecto al que le sobra el dinero de su papá, no tendría donde caerse muerta. Es eso lo que piensas, ¿verdad? —solté casi sin respirar, y con tanta rabia que terminó siendo él el sorprendido.

—No seas extremista, y no… No tengo ganas de discutir y mucho menos por Rachel y las estrellitas.

—Sabes que odio cuando te pones así.

—No he dicho nada para que te enfades tanto. Me has preguntado si la editorial de Jesse es un capricho y yo te he dicho que no, que él por lo que me ha contado simplemente buscó una alternativa de trabajo para los dos, para poder trabajar juntos. A él le gustan las cosas a lo grande y se decidió por la editorial y ella prefería algo sencillo y sin complicaciones porque sabía que de su profesión no iba a poder vivir, y decidió abrir las librerías. Ya está, eso es lo que he dicho, así que deja de acusarme de machismo.

—Ok. Como quieras…

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿De verdad vamos a discutir por ellos?

—Yo no discuto por nadie. Creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa, estoy cansada.

—Pues muy bien… No tengo ganas de arruinar un día por culpa de una estúpida astrónoma—espetó dejándome completamente K.O. Pero no porque no tuviese opción de debatirle, sino porque me dolió tanto que se dirigiese a ella de aquella manera tan déspota, que tuve que callarme por tal de no acabar realmente mal aquella noche.

Y faltó poco, de hecho. Ni siquiera me despedí de él. Salí del coche tras recoger mis cosas y dejé que la puerta se cerrase detrás de mí con toda la fuerza que yo misma le había impulsado, logrando que el sonoro portazo se escuchase probablemente en toda la calle, y me colé en la casa de mis padres sin volver a mirarlo. Ni a él ni a quien debía estar en el interior; O sea a nadie. Ver las luces apagadas y todo en silencio me hizo comprender que mi madre había logrado su objetivo de evitar que mi padre pasara todo el domingo entre revistas de ciencia, y probablemente lo habría convencido para salir a cenar. Y yo lo agradecí.

Estaba completamente enfadada, como si las críticas o mejor dicho, la manera que utilizó para referirse a Rachel y su profesión hubiesen sido sobre mi persona. Como si yo hubiese sido el punto de mira de todos sus comentarios fuera de lugar, por mucho que los negara. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que se expresaba de aquella manera al desvalorizar el trabajo de los demás, sí fue la primera vez que lo hacía mencionando a Rachel, y no me gustó en absoluto.

Él no la había visto manejar un estúpido telescopio, él no la había escuchado hablar de las estrellas, ni había podido recrearse en sus gestos, en su sonrisa cuando atiendes a sus palabras. ¿Qué más da que sea más o menos valorado? ¿Qué más da que una profesión sea más reconocida o te otorgue más dinero que otra? Es el mundo de esa persona, es el sueño de esa persona, y como tal se debe respetar y valorar. Rachel no era una don nadie aprovechándose de su marido, de eso estaba completamente segura. Porque la había visto renegar en más de una ocasión del lujo que solía rodearla, porque la había visto buscar y centrar su curiosidad en los detalles más simples, porque me había dado bastantes lecciones de humildad sin que siquiera fuera consciente de ello. No sabía a ciencia cierta el motivo que la había llevado a dejar de lado por completo su gran pasión y dedicarse a los libros junto a Jesse, pero estaba convencida de que habría una razón mucho más importante que el jodido dinero, solo que aún no había encontrado la forma, la ocasión o quizás no quería contármelo. O tal vez simplemente no había nada, simplemente había dejado a un lado su mundo para poder estar junto al gran amor de su vida, algo que yo misma había hecho para poder ver feliz a Robert.

No era justo. Ni para ella, aunque no fuese consiente de nada, ni para mí, porque había empezado a detestar que la juzgasen tal y como yo hice sin querer por culpa de los celos. Y sí, confieso que cuando le eché en cara que había dejado sus sueños por tener una casa más grande y un deportivo en el garaje, fueron los celos los que me incitaron a ser así de imbécil. Pero mi percepción, por suerte, había cambiado radicalmente desde el mismo instante en el que pude estar más de diez minutos junto a ella. Por eso mismo no iba a dejar pasar cualquier mínima oportunidad de defenderla como lo había hecho sin pensar en las consecuencias que ello podría traerme, sin importar que quien la juzgase fuese mi propio novio.

Tal vez no la conocía del todo, tal vez había detalles de su vida que no había compartido conmigo, y por eso mismo merecía el beneficio de la duda. No obstante, la discusión con Robert me incitó a hacer algo que ya había desechado, y no era otra cosa más que tratar de averiguar por qué diablos no dedicaba su vida a hacer lo que más le gustaba, y no permitiendo que machistas testarudos como mi novio creyesen que su marido era quien manejaba su vida.

Aquel momento de soledad en la casa de mis padres me ayudó a dar el primer paso para dar un paso y tratar de conocer un poco más a mi chica galáctica, o al menos que terminase por abrirse a mí por completo. Ver como las revistas y las fotos de mi padre aún permanecían en la mesa, esta vez sobre la del salón, hizo el resto.

Aquella noche la acabaría exactamente igual que acabé la anterior, aunque el malestar del enfado con Robert hubiera hecho mella en mí. Y es que a veces olvidamos cuán importante es sentir la complicidad con alguien que, aun no estando a tu lado físicamente, es capaz de cobijarte sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Un inocente mensaje me abriría las puertas de su mundo.

_¿Has estado alguna vez en Aspen?_

Una sencilla respuesta me dio la bienvenida, y me hizo sonreír hasta que la luz del alba me volvió a despertar.

_¿Una? No… Muchas. _


	17. Chapter 17

Miércoles 23 de junio.

Denver

Rachel Berry

17

"Los hombres son dueños de su propio destino. Pueden cometer los mismos errores o, incluso pueden huir de todo lo que desean y de lo que la vida, generosamente, coloca ante ellos".

Palabras de Paulo Coelho, no mías. Palabras que aquel día decidieron rondar por mi mente tras haberlas leído en un pequeño panfleto que encontré en la librería, y que sin motivo aparente se instalaron en mí. Palabras que yo me obligaba a creer, a pesar de mis varias decenas de años defendiendo que el destino estaba escrito y no puedes escapar de él. Y me obligaba a creerlo porque eso me tranquilizaba, porque saber que cada uno es dueño de su camino me ayudaba a tomarme la vida con más calma en uno de los momentos más confusos de mi vida. No tenía ni idea de lo que el destino me estaba preparando, y mucho menos de lo impasible que puede llegar a ser ese mismo destino del que se supone todos podemos huir, o manejar a nuestro antojo en casos muy afortunados, pero dicen que la ignorancia a veces te ayuda a ser más feliz cuando todo se remueve a tu alrededor, y si había que hacer uso de ella para lograrlo, lo haría sin duda.

Estaba claro que Paulo Coelho no imaginaba tan siquiera una mínima parte de lo que el destino me tenía preparado, a pesar de llevar ya un buen saco de sorpresas sobre mis hombros. Y tampoco yo era consciente de lo que me estaba por suceder, por mucho que quisiera ser una completa ignorante y no darle importancia alguna. Que todo pasa por algún motivo es evidente y era algo que ya había empezado a asimilar, pero que las consecuencias de esos sucesos iban a ser tan nefastas para mi estabilidad emocional, no entraba dentro de mis planes, mucho menos en aquella noche en la que todo debía ir sobre ruedas, y nada me llevaba a ella. A Sheliak.

—No sé si me entra nada más. Hemos cenado muchísimo.

—Una copa solo, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos juntos y voy a estar 3 días sin verte, déjame que disfrute un poco.

—Aunque sea miércoles, ¿No?

—¿Qué más da el día de la semana? Lo importante son las ganas… Y la compañía —me dijo segundos antes de regalarme su inconfundible y encantador guiño de ojos—. ¿Nos quedamos fuera mejor?

—Claro, nos quedamos fuera. Se está bien aquí.

—Bien, pues coge sitio, yo voy a pedir… No te vayas, vuelvo enseguida —bromeó regalándome el beso que solía acompañar al guiño de ojos, y yo simplemente me limité a sonreírle.

¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

Casi eran las 10:30 de la noche del miércoles, acabábamos de cenar en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y Jesse se empeñaba en alargar la velada en aquel pub, uno de sus favoritos, en el que una terraza perfecta nos permitía disfrutar de la templada temperatura que seguíamos viviendo en aquellos días. Y todo ello utilizando la excusa de mi viaje a Oklahoma al día siguiente para pasar unos días junto a mi familia, y celebrar el cumpleaños de mi madre el mismo fin de semana. Jesse se uniría a la fiesta el mismo sábado de la celebración, ya que las continuas reuniones que mantenía para la firma de diferentes contratos, hacían imposible que viajase conmigo.

No era un inconveniente, de hecho, no era la primera vez que viajábamos por separado, pero siempre llevábamos a cabo la misma rutina antes de que eso sucediese; Una cena, una copa en algún lugar de moda, y noche de pasión en la que estaban prohibidas las quejas o las excusas. Y lo cierto es que tampoco es que fuese un sacrificio, precisamente. Era mi marido, y si había algo que realmente hacia interesante el matrimonio antes de que los años pasaran, era precisamente eso, mantener esa llama encendida. Sin embargo, aquella noche y por culpa del cansancio que llevaba arrastrando tras varios días de absoluta locura en las librerías, me sentía menos animada de lo habitual para cumplir los tres requisitos de nuestras noches de despedida. Por ese mismo motivo puse algo de reticencia en detenernos allí y alargar más la noche. Habría preferido ir directamente a casa y saltarnos aquel paso, pero para Jesse eso no era excusa valida, y en mi estado de agotamiento tampoco quise, o, mejor dicho, tuve ganas de discutir la situación. Simplemente acepté, me conformé con ocupar una de las banquetas que rodeaban una mesa alta de la terraza, y procuré mostrar mi mejor cara mientras él iba a buscar mi copa. Al fin y al cabo, la gente que había allí tampoco me había dado motivos para recibir algún mal gesto o mirada desafiante por mi parte. Todo lo contrario, verme en el centro de aquella terraza completamente a solas, hizo que mi endemoniada inseguridad regresase a mí entrando por la puerta grande, obligándome a buscar la mejor y más rápida alternativa a pasar todo lo desapercibida que pudiese. ¿Y cuál era la mejor de las excusas para ello y auto convencerme de que nadie me miraba, ni hablaban de mí, ni me criticaban o me grababan en video para publicarlo en alguna red social y ser el hazmerreír del país? Bajar la mirada y hacer uso del teléfono como si de ello dependiese mi vida. Algo que todo el mundo ha hecho alguna vez en la vida, y que yo me he permitido el lujo de darle nomenclatura propia; La clásica _telephonium excusationem._

Nada mejor que pasar varios minutos centrando la mirada en la pantalla del teléfono si no eres capaz de alzar la cabeza en un lugar repleto de gente que, a pesar de mi paranoia, apenas se habían percatado de mi presencia. Y digo apenas porque hubo alguien que fue capaz de localizarme entre la multitud en un par de segundo. Apenas me bastó alzar la mirada tímidamente hacia la puerta esperando encontrarme con Jesse y las bebidas, y supe que el destino no solo tenía mi vida entre sus manos, sino que además se reía de mí sin contemplaciones.

No me lo quise creer, de hecho, llegué incluso a mirar a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no era una cámara oculta.

Y no, no lo era. Era ella. Era su pelo, era su cara, eran sus andares, y por supuesto era su media sonrisa cuando me descubrió tras barrer toda la terraza con su mirada. Y yo, no tuve otra opción más que hacer exactamente lo mismo, después de padecer un mini ataque de nervios que por fortuna no tuvo consecuencias reales; Sonreírle.

Quinn no tardó en esquivar las mesas que le salían al paso y vino directamente hacia mí, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y un vestido de flores que provocaba que todas las miradas fuesen a parar hacia ella, o al menos así lo creí, y por primera vez sentí que era yo quien miraba y no el centro de esas miradas.

Imposible no hacerlo si era ella quien caminaba entre las mesas. Y es que el aire jovial, la naturalidad que desprendía Quinn aquella noche sumada a la sorpresa que me produjo descubrirla, me dejó completamente eclipsada. Tanto que incluso me costó reaccionar cuando se plantó frente a mí y vino a saludarme sin apenas mediar palabra, simplemente portando su sonrisa. Un saludo que, una vez más, llevó a cabo dejándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola… Estás aquí —me dijo haciendo me reaccionar.

—Eh… Sí ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buscarte —respondió sin perder la sonrisa, de hecho, la amplió hasta provocar que dos indescriptibles hoyuelos aparecieran en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? ¿Buscarme?

—Jesse me ha dicho que estabas aquí. Yo estaba dentro con Robert… Están pidiendo algunas copas, y me ha dicho que estabas aquí sola. Bueno… Ya no, ya estoy aquí.

—Oh…

—¿Quieres estar a solas?

—¿Qué? No, no claro que no… Es solo que no te esperaba.

—¿Y te sorprende? —musitó divertida— Ya deberías estar acostumbrada.

—Pues sí, debería… Pero no me acostumbro a verte aparecer cuando menos lo espero.

—Ya. Estúpidas casualidades del destino —añadió burlona, y supe por cómo me miraba y la naturalidad de sus gestos, que ya debía haber probado alguna copa. O eso creí.

—Eh… Sí, ya ves. Siéntate.

—Gracias. Ni siquiera había visto a Jesse entrar, ha sido él quien nos ha visto. Estaba… Estaba con Robert celebrando que lo han ascendido, bueno, no es un ascenso realmente, sino que le han asignado una zona más y eso le va a reportar muchos más beneficios. Hoy… Hoy ha firmado el contrato y se ha empeñado en que saliéramos a cenar.

—Vaya, me, me alegro por él… Y por ti.

—Alégrate más por él, esquíen ambiciona de los dos —respondió con algo de resignación.

—Ya, bueno, pero si él está bien, tú también. ¿No?

—Claro… Por cierto, estás… Estás muy guapa —me dijo, y supe que realmente no estaba contenta con esa celebración que llevaban a cabo. Cambió de tema tan rápido que apenas me dio tiempo a reaccionar, y menos aún con su improvisado halago.

Al menos no llegué a ruborizarme.

—Gracias. Hemos salido a cenar al restaurante favorito de Jesse y tenemos que ir casi de etiqueta. Ya sabes… El protocolo y esas cosas que tanto le gustan. Ya nos íbamos para casa, pero se ha empeñado en tomar una copa aquí —le expliqué a duras penas tras ver como tomaba asiento a mi lado.

—Hay que disfrutar del buen tiempo, y que mejor que empezar el fin de semana un miércoles.

—Pues la verdad es que sí, pero lo cierto es que hemos salido porque mañana viajo.

—¿Viajas?

—Sí, voy a Oklahoma. Voy a pasar allí unos días con mi familia. El sábado es el cumpleaños de mi madre y…

—Oh, genial. Genial, espero que te diviertas, y que disfrutes mucho y aproveches esos días con tu familia. Me acordaré de ti cuando tenga que esbozar todos los bocetos que me quedan —bromeó de nuevo confirmándome que su humor aquella noche era espléndido.

—Oh… Dios, lo siento. Sé que Francesco aún no ha vuelto y que tienes todo el trabajo tú sola. Espero que puedas sobre llevarlo bien.

—Lo haré, además… Ya sabes que Margot me echa una mano continuamente, así que se hace más liviano.

—Ya claro… Margot —balbuceé sin ser plenamente consciente de si seguía bromeando, o realmente hablaba en serio. Así que para evitar una confusión mayor hice lo mismo que ella había hecho antes; cambiar de tema radicalmente—. Eh, por cierto… Me quedé esperando tu respuesta.

—¿Mi respuesta?

—Sí, me preguntaste que, si alguna vez había estado en Aspen y te dije que sí, que varias veces… Y no me respondiste cuando te pregunté por qué.

—Sí te respondí, te dije que simplemente quería saberlo, y que cuando nos viésemos te iba a mostrar algo.

—Ahora nos estamos viendo.

—Pero no estaba previsto. No puedo mostrarte lo que quiero mostrarte si no sabía que iba a verte.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Tengo algo que mostrarte, pero no he podido traerlo porque no sabía que iba a verte.

—¿Es algo físico?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no le haces una foto y me lo envías?

—Porque quiero ver tu cara cuando lo veas, y porque es algo lo sumamente importante como para estar presente cuando lo hagas.

—Y si es tan importante, ¿Por qué esperar tanto? No entiendes que puedo sentir algo de curiosidad.

—Bueno, según Jesse has estado muy ocupada en estos días, ¿No? Ni siquiera te he visto por la editorial.

—Eh sí, pero podrías haberme avisado y no sé, no me cuesta nada quedar contigo si te apetece —solté sin llegar a comprender por qué diablos Jesse le había dicho que no tenía tiempo para nada. A juzgar por lo que decía, era evidente que le había preguntado por mí, y que mi marido le diese esa respuesta no era normal, sobre todo siendo él el primer interesado en que tuviese amigas.

—¿Tanta curiosidad te provoca como para hacer ese esfuerzo? —me replicó de nuevo con la sonrisa burlona.

—No es ningún esfuerzo, y sí… Me provoca la curiosidad que tú misma haces que sienta.

—Bueno, como estás diciendo que mañana te marchas, supongo que puedo ser buena y enviártelo por mensaje. O tal vez un cara a cara con video llamada, y así te puedo ver cuando lo descubras.

—¿Voy a asustarme?

—No, para nada.

—¿Voy a reírme?

—Supongo que sonreirás.

—Oh… ¿Voy a llorar?

—No lo sé. No sé en qué estado emocional te encuentras ahora mismo para saber si vas a llegar a ese extremo.

—Pues… Siempre que tengo que viajar me pongo nerviosa, y si voy a ver a mi familia pues me pongo más sensible de lo habitual. Además, estoy en periodo pre menstrual, por lo que…

—Ufff, entonces me temo que va a ser mejor que lo deje para otro día. No quiero que…

—No, ni hablar —La interrumpí viendo como realmente pensaba dejarme con la incertidumbre, y se divertía por ello—. Quiero saber qué diablos tienes que mostrarme y lo quiero ver cuanto antes, así que en cuanto tengas ocasión… Me lo envías. ¿Entendido?

—Ok, entendido. Vaya… Veo que estarás sensible, pero el carácter no lo pierdes. Justo lo que yo vengo echando de menos en estos días.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Eh… No, bueno… Supongo que entre mi trabajo y el de Robert, todo el asunto de la mudanza y… El calor…—hizo un pequeño respiro logrando que mi curiosidad siguiese intacta, y no precisamente por lo que quería mostrarme— No sé, estoy más susceptible de lo habitual, pero por tal de no discutir me callo y simplemente procuro ignorarlo.

—¿Discutir?

—Robert está más intenso que de costumbre. Él, bueno… Todo este asunto de su trabajo, de tener más responsabilidad y más dinero lo vuelve insoportable, y hace o dice cosas que a mí me cuesta mucho aceptar o asimilar. Llevamos dos días en los que no hemos parado de discutir, y ya me doy por vencida. Prefiero callarme e ignorarlo, al menos así no estoy continuamente malhumorada.

—Vaya, pues no es un buen aliciente eso de callarse para no estallar, todo lo contrario… A veces es peor —le dije realmente sorprendida por su confesión inesperada. Quinn siempre se había mostrado reticente a hablar de su vida, y en aquel instante apenas le bastaron un par de minutos para demostrarme que algo no iba bien. Sin duda, algo había cambiado en ella, sobre todo respecto a mí.

—Supongo que podré aguantar hasta que se le pase toda la novedad de sentirse el único agente inmobiliario de la mejor zona de Denver. O eso espero.

—Supongo que de paciencia vas tú mejor que yo, aunque no creo que debas guardarte todo... No es sano ni te hará bien.

—Lo sé…

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites, ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé, y lo tengo en cuenta… Pero no te preocupes, ¿Ok? Solo es una mala racha que terminará pasando cuando las cosas se estabilicen.

—Ok, pero, aun así, ya lo sabes… Tal vez no sea buena aconsejando, pero sé escuchar y soy paciente en ese aspecto… Y hablando de pacientes… —mascullé descubriendo como Jesse y Robert ya venían hacia nosotras portando varias copas y hablando entre ellos, casi sin detenerse en nuestra presencia hasta que no estuvieron frente a nosotras. Ver como Quinn cambiaba por completo de actitud y volvía a mostrarse alegre, me puso en alerta.

—Hey… Hola, Rachel —me saludó Robert regalándome una sonrisa completamente forzada. Tal vez estaba siendo influenciada por los comentarios de Quinn respecto a él, pero fue verlo y sentir que empezaba a caerme mal. E inexplicablemente, creí que yo tampoco le hacía mucha gracia a él—. Me alegra volver a verte.

—Yo también, me ha dicho Quinn que estas de celebración.

—Estamos de celebración —remarcó tomando asiento junto a ella, que le sonrió igualmente forzada—. ¿Verdad, cielo?

—Así es…

—Bueno, me refería en general —maticé—. Enhorabuena por tu ascenso.

—Gracias.

—Estoy convencida de que lo mereces y mucho.

—Bueno, al menos trabajar trabajo duro, por eso lo celebro. No todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de trabajar en lo que más le gusta y ser de los mejores en ello.

—Eh… Pues sí, la verdad es que es algo para celebrar, sin duda. –Le dije tratando de ocultar mi malestar al ver como Quinn bajaba la mirada un tanto resignada. Lógico al contemplar tal demostración de egocentrismo.

—Es increíble —intervino Jesse, y menos mal que lo hizo porque la respuesta de Robert no solo resultó ser terriblemente fanfarrona, sino que también sacó de quicio a Quinn, o al menos eso pude intuir al ver su expresión—. Apenas lleva unas horas siendo el agente de la zona más famosa de la ciudad, y ya lo han reconocido, y le han tirado los tejos.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —preguntó Quinn y Robert rebufó completamente engreído.

—Yo que tú no lo dejaba solo ni un minuto —añadió Jesse—. Se le acercan como moscas…

—¿Eso es verdad? —le preguntó ella sin cambiar el gesto, de hecho, juraría que simplemente lo preguntó porque le estaban hablando a ella y era su obligación como novia, no porque le molestase demasiado.

—Nadie. ¿Quién se va a acercar a mí por ser agente inmobiliario?

—Alguien con mucho ojo —replicó Jesse—. Me vas a decir que el tipo que se te acaba de acercar para darte su teléfono, lo ha hecho porque pareces gay, ¿No? Se te ha acercado porque esa gente tiene buen ojo y ha visto que dentro de nada tendrás a la élite de Denver a tus pies.

—No digas tonterías…

—¿Se te ha acercado un chico? —cuestionó Quinn confusa, y de nuevo Robert se vistió con arrogancia.

—Sí, pero es por culpa del jodido y estúpido día del orgullo gay, no por lo que dice Jesse. Esto está lleno de gente que empiezan a preparar esa estupidez y uno de ellos se me ha acercado para darme una tarjeta de un pub de ambiente, y una banderita de la vergüenza. Nada más, la he tirado en cuanto he salido del bar.

—¿Banderita de la vergüenza? —insistió Quinn, y juro que, si no lo llega a hacer ella, habría sido yo quien lo hiciera. El comentario de Robert había llegado a sorprenderme, y vi que no era la única. — ¿De qué hablas?

—La bandera del orgullo es la banderita de la vergüenza.

—¿Qué? Espero que estés bromeando.

—No estoy bromeando. Ya sabes lo que opino sobre eso.

—¿Qué opinas sobre eso? —le pregunté yo casi sin pensar. Y supuse que él no se lo esperaba tampoco por cómo me miró.

—Ya lo he dicho, opino que es una vergüenza.

—¿Una vergüenza? ¿Por qué motivo?

—Se supone que esa bandera representa la igualdad y cada vez hacen menos uso de ella para reivindicar eso mismo. Lo único que hacen portándola es diferenciarse del resto.

—Oh dios… —masculló Quinn entrecerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un rebufo de resignación. Después de lo que acababa de decirme intuí que ese era su gesto para intentar ignorar los comentarios de su chico, y no comenzar una discusión. Pero si pensaba que yo me iba a quedar callada después de la idiotez que acababa de soltar Robert, era porque no me conocía. Y me importó muy poco que fuera su novio.

—Es verdad, no es más que una estúpida excusa para hacer el idiota. No les beneficia en nada —añadió tras mirar de soslayo a Quinn.

—¿No les beneficia en qué? —le interrumpí yo justo cuando ya se daba vencedor de aquel debate. Robert me miró curioso.

—La pantomima del día del orgullo gay no es más que una piedra que ellos mismos se ponen para no acabar con las diferencias. Que yo sepa, ningún hetero sale a la calle reivindicándose por serlo… ¿O sí?

—Tal vez porque la heterosexualidad no ha tenido nunca impedimentos. Tal vez porque cualquier pareja hetero puede casarse donde, como y cuando le dé la gana. Tal vez porque cualquier pareja hetero puede adoptar o tener hijos legítimos sin que nada interfiera en ello. Tal vez porque no conozco un país en el mundo en el que se juzguen a parejas heteros con la pena de muerte por querer estar juntas… ¿Sigo?

—¿Y qué tiene que ver lo que pase en un país del mundo para que aquí salgan desnudos en una cabalgata? ¿Es esa la manera de reivindicarse?

—Es la manera de expresar la libertad que el ser humano tiene que tener. ¿Alguien te obliga a asistir al día del orgullo? Yo creo que no, al igual que nadie te obliga a asistir a una carrera de coches, y, sin embargo, nadie te juzga por ir esa carrera de coches.

—No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Yo no voy a reivindicar mis derechos como hombre a una carrera de coches, ellos si se suben a una cabalgata para reivindicar el derecho a ser libre, como tú dices. ¿Acaso no lo son ya? Nadie les prohíbe que puedan expresarse libremente, por lo tanto, no es necesario que lo repitan continuamente… Me parece absurdo.

—Pues yo pienso que deberían hacerlo hasta que gente como tú deje de ver que una demostración pacifica es algo anormal. Y por desgracia, no eres el único que piensa así. Por eso tienen que seguir revindicando sus derechos como cualquier otro ser humano.

—Hey, tranquila… No lo tomes como algo personal, solo estoy dando mi opinión. Si no estoy de acuerdo en ese tipo de celebración, ¿Qué quieres le que haga? Puedo expresarme libremente, ¿No?

—Robert —intervino Quinn, y menos mal que lo hizo, porque realmente me estaba enfadando y mucho.

—¿Qué? Ella dice que todos los seres humanos tenemos que tener derecho a la libertad de expresión. Los homosexuales se suben a una cabalgata para exigir igualdad, yo opino que es una estupidez. Soy tan libre como ellos. ¿No?

—Sí, eres libre, pero al menos podrías tener un poco más de delicadeza a la hora de expresar tu opinión, ¿no crees? — le recriminó ella— ¿Tienes que ofender para dar tu opinión?

—¿Estoy ofendiendo a alguien que esté ahora mismo con nosotros? —le replicó lanzando una mirada a su alrededor— Que yo sepa aquí ninguno de los cuatro tenemos por qué sentirnos ofendidos, a ninguno nos incumbe personalmente. ¿O sí?

—Bueno, a Rachel puede que sí —soltó Jesse dejándonos a los tres completamente en silencio, esperando una explicación—. Es bisexual —añadió y la sorpresa se instaló en nosotros. En ellos porque ni Robert ni Quinn esperaba, aunque fuese a decir algo como aquello, y en mí porque me pilló completamente fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué? —le dije esperando una respuesta que explicase el motivo por el que había decidido decir algo así. Yo no era bisexual, de eso estaba segura.

—Cielo, eres bisexual y lo sabes. No tienes por qué seguir negando algo que tú misma me confesaste —respondió dejándome de nuevo en silencio, o mejor dicho completamente bloqueada—. Has estado con una chica…

—¿Has estado con una chica? —cuestionó Robert, y fue en ese instante cuando mis ojos, por inercia, se posaron sobre Quinn. No quería creerlo, no quería ser consciente que de verdad mi marido hubiese sacado aquel tema que tanto discutimos en su día. Y que lo hubiese hecho con Quinn de testigo, era lo peor de todo. Sobre todo, porque no era cierto, porque a mí no me gustaban las chicas y hacerles creer eso solo me traería tener que dar explicaciones que no me apetecía dar.

—Es normal que se ofenda por esos comentarios —añadió Jesse viendo que yo no lograba reaccionar—. Rachel estuvo enamorada de una chica que conoció en Los Ángeles hace unos años, por eso está completamente sensibilizada con la causa. Y yo la respeto por ello.

—¿Tenias novia? —insistió Robert, pero Jesse no me iba a dejar responderle.

—No, simplemente le sucedió lo que le puede pasar a cualquiera. Conoció a una chica que la volvió completamente loca, y se enamoró. Pero eso ya pasó… Mi suerte es que desapareciera y no acabase con mi oportunidad de conquistarla. Así que siempre le estaré eternamente agradecido que no volviese a aparecer por su vida —añadió y yo creí que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Sentía que el corazón se me salía por la boca mientras evitaba por todos los medios mirar a Quinn a los ojos, porque aun no mirándola directamente sabía que ella sí lo hacía. Y probablemente esperaba algún tipo de explicación.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que jugamos, o mejor dicho ella jugó, a tratar de hacerme comprender que mi orientación sexual era opuesta a la que yo defendía. Y aunque siempre me lo tomé como eso, como un juego que nos había ayudado a mantener nuestra extraña relación, que en aquel instante fuese mi propio marido el que lo sacase a la luz no me ayudaba en absoluto a no parecer una completa mentirosa. Una vez más, Jesse lograba dejarme como una idiota sin que siquiera fuera consciente de ello.

—¿Desapareció? —fue Robert el que interrumpió mi silencio, y lo hizo logrando que mi colapso se convirtiese en odio. O quizás no tanto, pero sí me sentí realmente ofendida por el tono que utilizó—. Básicamente se encaprichó en ti y luego se fue dejándote jodida. ¿No?

—Rob…—murmuró Quinn tratando de contenerlo.

—¿Qué? Solo estoy preguntando…

—Sí, básicamente eso es lo que hizo —replicó Jesse y yo lo miré realmente confusa—. Es verdad, esa chica solo quería divertirse una noche, y se encontró con Rachel en un mal momento de su vida, sin saber si lograría conseguir el master o no…

—Una zorra —murmuró Robert y la tos de Quinn a punto de atragantarse con el sorbo que le daba a su copa, me hizo reaccionar.

—¿Estabais vosotros allí? —les dije y ambos negaron— ¿Entonces por qué habláis de algo que no sabéis? —volví a Jesse, que dejó de esbozar la sonrisa para mostrarse desafiante— Creí que ya habíamos hablado lo suficiente de ese tema como para que ahora vuelvas a sacarlo, y lo hagas mintiendo.

—¿Mintiendo? ¿Yo he mentido? ¿No es verdad que no estabas en tu mejor época? ¿No es verdad que solo fue una noche y luego no volviste a saber más de ella porque ni siquiera se despidió de ti?

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso me hizo daño? Te he dicho una y mil veces que ambas lo hicimos porque quisimos, y ya está. Estás dejando entrever que fue todo lo contrario y no es cierto. Sabes que fue especial para mí, y lo aceptaste. No entiendo por qué me recriminas ahora nada. Y no —miré a Robert—, no es ninguna zorra, ni lo es ni lo fue…

—¿No lo es? ¿Acaso la has vuelto a ver? —me interrogó sorprendido por mi uso indebido del presente en aquella rotunda afirmación

—¿Qué? No… Hablo en sentido figurado. No fue lo que decís que fue y no lo será, porque era una buena chica —traté de solucionarlo—. Es estúpido que habléis así de ella.

—Permíteme que le guarde un poco de rencor —masculló Jesse con sarcasmo—. Creo que tengo derecho. ¿No?

—¿Por qué? ¿Has dudado de lo que siento por ti en algún momento? Eres tú el que continuamente me recuerdas que estuve con una chica, y se supone que no te importaba en absoluto cuando te lo dije.

—No, no me importaba en absoluto, pero por lo que me estás demostrando ahora mismo, veo que no la vas a olvidar en la vida —soltó buscando la aprobación de Robert, que al igual que Quinn había optado por ser mero espectador de mi disputa con Jesse. Aunque por lógica, ella lo estaba sufriendo tanto o más que yo—. Por culpa de ella me tuviste cuatro meses esperando una respuesta, y no lo niegues… Esperabas que volviese, como si eso fuese a suceder… No me habrías dado opción de haber aparecido.

Se acabó. No lo pude soportar más, fue escuchar su respuesta y saber que tenía que acabar con aquella discusión lo antes posible, porque sabía que él no se iba a dar por vencido hasta llevar las de ganar, y porque la única manera de responderle y dejarlo callado terminaría por involucrar a Quinn. Y lo último que deseaba era meterla en problemas por culpa de la estupidez de mi marido cuando le daba por recordar mi pasado. Un pasado que era más presente que nunca, y que a juzgar por cómo me estaba sentando aquella discusión, deseé que fuese mi futuro. De no ser por mi raciocinio me habría levantado de aquella silla, habría tomado a mi querida Sheliak de la mano y me la habría llevado a algún lugar, lejos de todo y de todos. A otra ciudad, a otro país, a otro continente u otro planeta. En cualquier galaxia lejana, daba igual. Me la habría llevado conmigo y no solo por tenerla a mi lado, sino por evitar que tuviese que soportar el cinismo de Jesse y los insultos de Robert. Sin embargo, no lo hice. No me la llevé de la mano, aunque de haberlo hecho supe que habría aceptado sin dudarlo. Sobre todo, por cómo reaccionó después de aquello.

—Tengo que ir al baño —mascullé levantándome de mi asiento, sin siquiera mirar a mi marido, que rápidamente me sujetó del brazo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te has enfadado? —me dijo y a mí me entraron ganas de gritarle, pero me contuve.

—Me estoy haciendo pis… ¿Puedo ir o también tienes que decidir si me apetece o no ir?

—Ok… Ok, si te vas a poner así por una conversación entre amigos…

Idiota, quise responderle, pero en vez de eso me limité a recoger mi bolso y alejarme de ellos para al menos, tener unos minutos a solas y tratar de calmarme. Aunque lo que más me apremiaba era encontrar alguna excusa para que aquella reunión improvisada acabase lo antes posible.

Me alejé de ellos sin volver a mirar atrás, ni siquiera a ella, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que rondaba por su mente y porque no sabía si iba a ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin sentirme el peor ser del universo. Una vez que estuve dentro del bar me fui directa hacia los servicios, y allí hice uso personal de una de las cabinas solo para encontrar un espacio en el que nadie me estuviese mirando, en el que poder expresarme sin que nadie creyese que estaba loca, donde lograse poner mis pensamientos en calma, y tratar de saber lo que tenía que hacer en cuanto saliese de allí y me enfrentara de nuevo a ellos.

Una completa pérdida de tiempo. Quedarme allí encerrada por varios minutos no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo para mí, porque nada más salir del habitáculo, mis nervios volvieron a atacarme y el corazón estuvo a punto de jugarme una mala pasada. Por supuesto que Quinn habría aceptado escaparse conmigo, por eso mismo estaba allí, apoyada en uno de los lavabos sin perder de vista las cabinas mientras una chica se retocaba en el espejo junto a ella.

No vi malestar, ni mucho menos confusión en sus ojos cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sino todo lo contrario. Parecía querer abrazarme con ella, y eso fue lo que me puso más nerviosa aún.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté evitando que la chica que estaba a nuestro lado pudiese oírnos.

—Le acabo de enviar un mensaje a mi padre para que me envíe una cosa… Quiero mostrártela, pero no me apetece nada que ellos lo vean —me respondió confundiéndome. No esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo.

—Oh… Ok.

—Además, también quiero pedirte disculpas.

—¿Disculpas? ¿Tú?

—Sí yo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cómo te ha tratado Robert. Te aseguro que no volverá a hablarte así en la vida. Me encargaré de ello.

—No tienes que disculparte conmigo por sus palabras. Me ha molestado más como te ha tratado a ti, que lo que me haya dicho a mí.

—Es algo nato en él… Es idiota y no va a cambiar nunca, al menos hasta que no se dé cuenta de que él no es más que nadie, y créeme… Tarde temprano lo hará.

—Honestamente, y discúlpame si te ofendo, pero sí… Tu novio es un completo idiota —solté sin poder contenerme, justo cuando aprovechaba para lavarme las manos también. Cualquier cosa por tal de no tenerla frente a frente en mi estado de absoluto odio a su novio, de enfado monumental con Jesse, y tremendas ganas de abrazarla.

—No me ofendes, ya te lo he dicho… Es idiota. Y me da vergüenza que tengas que conocerlo así. Mucha de hecho… Por eso quiero pedirte disculpas, y no me cansaré de pedírtelas hasta que las aceptes.

—Muy bien, disculpas aceptadas por el patán de tu chico. Pero tú también tienes que disculparme a mí por haberte involucrado en el asunto. Te aseguro que no ha sido mi intención. He discutido miles de veces este asunto con Jesse, pero siempre termina ignorándolo. Si te lo estás preguntando, no… No soy bisexual, y no te he mentido respecto a ello.

—¿Crees que me preocupa eso ahora? —me interrumpió obligándome a que la mirase de nuevo, aunque lo hice a través del espejo— Me importa un bledo que seas bisexual, heterosexual u homosexual. A mí solo me preocupa Rachel Berry, mi chica galáctica… Me preocupa saber si te hice daño o no —añadió y de repente el aire se volvió denso entre nosotras, o tal vez era el calor que se acumulaba en aquel servicio cerrado.

—¿Qué?

—Jesse acaba de decir que te habías enamorado, que lo tuviste 4 meses esperando una respuesta porque pensabas que yo volvería… ¿Eso es cierto?

—¡No! —exclamé rápidamente para arrepentirme en un segundo— Quiero decir, no me enamoré… O sea, fue especial y bueno, como siempre andábamos encontrándonos… No sé, tal vez me dejé llevar un poco por el juego y… Bueno, no quería estar con él sin estar segura de que no me pasaba nada contigo. Por eso me tomé mi tiempo—le respondí entre balbuceos, con los nervios obligándome a tartamudear en varias ocasiones y sintiendo como su mirada cada vez se hacía más y más intensa—. Nunca me sentí mal.

—Tal vez… Tal vez Robert tiene razón.

—¿Qué?

—No debí de haberte incitado a hacer algo así, y después marcharme sin más… Pero te juro que jamás pensé en hacerte daño de alguna manera, Rachel. Todo lo contrario, para mí también fue muy especial… Y por eso mismo me marché de aquella manera. Conociéndome, despedirme de ti habría sido todo un caos y… Bueno, se supone que nuestras vidas no estaban destinadas a que en ese instante nos enamorásemos. ¿No?

—Quinn, no me incitaste a nada, si lo hice fue porque quise. Y no me he arrepentido un solo día de haberlo hecho. Si volviese a vivir ese momento lo haría exactamente igual, te lo aseguro. Y todo lo que vino después no fue nada malo, al contrario, no te haces una idea de lo que me ayudó sentirme bien aquella noche. Habría odiado Los Ángeles no haber sido porque estuvimos juntas allí.

—¿De veras? ¿Tan importante fue?

—Pues sí. Tal vez para ti fuese un juego más, pero para mí fue algo más que eso…

—Para mí no fue un juego. Si me sorprende oírte decir que fue importante es porque en muchas ocasiones he llegado a creer que ni siquiera lo recordabas. No sé, no… No hemos hablado mucho de ello y… Bueno, pensé que era algo que ya tenías olvidado. Que no le dabas esa importancia —trató de explicarse, y por primera vez en aquella noche noté como los nervios también parecían adueñarse de ella.

—Quinn… No eras consciente de lo que tenía en mi mente en aquella noche, y no me refiero al hecho de no saber si iba o no poder hacer el master. Aquella noche me dejé llevar por primera vez sin pensar en nadie que no fuese yo misma. Me divertí, disfruté de poder hacer algo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas desde el momento en el que te vi. Y cuando desperté aquella mañana y vi que te habías marchado… Sí, es cierto que no me sentí bien, pero solo por un instante. Justo el tiempo de descubrir tu nota y saber que no habías huido. Y por supuesto que te esperé cuando regresé a Oklahoma. Por supuesto que volví a Denver pensando que me encontraría contigo, y por eso mismo le pedí a Jesse que me diese tiempo. Tal vez no entraba dentro de tus planes, pero de haberte vuelto a encontrar en aquellos meses habría intentado conocerte más y mejor. Y sabía que si me centraba en Jesse terminaría enamorándome de él… Como así ha sido. Pero te aseguro que no sufrí, que no lo pasé mal. Era más la incertidumbre, la curiosidad por imaginar qué sucedería cuando nos volviésemos a encontrar. No sé, quizás te parezca una completa estúpida al…

—Ni hablar —me interrumpió—. Jamás me parecerías estúpida porque yo también pensé en eso durante muchos días.

—¿Sí?

—Rachel… Salí de tu habitación de aquella manera porque no sabía cómo iba a poder despedirme de ti, y porque de esa manera podía seguir creyendo que había sido especial para ambas. Te confieso que me moría de ganas por preguntarte, por saber que pensabas o que tal había sido para ti, pero tenía un miedo atroz a ver o escuchar algo que no me gustase. ¿Te haces una idea de cómo me siento ahora al escucharte hablar así? Si hubiese sabido que pensabas, te aseguro que aquella mañana no me echa de la cama ni Dios. Me habría quedado allí hasta que despertases…

No supe qué decir ni qué hacer ante su respuesta, aunque por dentro me moría de ganas por abrazarla. No supe cómo actuar y ella, perspicaz como siempre, sacó lo mejor de sí para hacerme sentir bien, una vez más.

—Escúchame, no quiero que discutas o te enfades con Jesse porque mencione nuestro pasado y lo haga con desprecio. Él no sabe que soy yo, y yo si estuviese en su lugar también me guardaría rencor —musitó procurando sonar divertida—. No le des importancia a eso, porque para mí no la tiene. No me ofende que él me deteste sin siquiera saberlo, ni que mi novio tenga esa percepción de las chicas que prefieran divertirse, porque él no es un santo. Él sí que le ha hecho eso a chicas, así que es quien menos tiene que opinar respecto a ello. Supongo que ambas somos conscientes de cómo son nuestros chicos, y los queremos tal y como son. ¿No?

—Eh… Sí, claro, pero a veces saca lo peor de mí.

—Filosofía —me interrumpió—. Hay que tomarse esos asuntos con filosofía, y dejar que se queden con la sensación de tener la razón. Discutir con un chico por algo que no podemos demostrarle que están equivocados es absurdo, y una pérdida de tiempo. Tú y yo, por fin, sabemos lo que nos sucedió, lo que vivimos y sentimos, y el recuerdo que tenemos de ello. Eso es lo importante, y ya nada ni nadie nos lo va a quitar —sentenció dejándome de nuevo sin palabras, y si no hubiera sido por la pertinente interrupción que siempre se encargaba de acabar con nuestras escenas, no habría sido capaz de decir nada más.

Esa vez fue su teléfono el que me dio la tregua, y Quinn en buscar lo que tanto interés tenía en mostrarme, o al menos esa fue la excusa que me puso para perseguirme hasta el baño. Obviamente yo sabía que era eso, una simple excusa, pero a juzgar por el gesto contradictorio de su rostro supe que realmente esperaba algo de su padre para mostrarme.

—¿Algo va mal? —pude atisbar a preguntar tras ver como se lamentaba.

—No, bueno… Es solo que parece que hoy no es nuestro día de suerte. Mi padre me acaba de decir que no está en casa, así que no puede enviarme la foto de lo que te quiero mostrar.

—Bueno… No te preocupes…

—Cuando llegue la hago yo misma y te la envío.

—No, no…

—¿No?

—No, como tú dices, prefiero que me lo muestres estando presente. Si me vas a dejar sin palabras como lo acabas de hacer, prefiero que estés delante para hacerme reaccionar. Así que seré paciente y te invitaré a que me lo muestres cuando regrese de Oklahoma. ¿De acuerdo?

—Perfecto… Es significa que me tendrás que invitar a cenar.

—Siempre que dices eso terminas invitándome tú. Espero que realmente me dejes algún día que yo me encargue de todo.

—Perfecto, pues todo en tus manos. Estaré esperando tu llamada —me dijo recuperando la sonrisa, aunque no le duró demasiado. Justo cuando supimos que había llegado el momento de abandonar el servicio y volver a respirar el aire puro, o al menos más limpio que el que nos envolvía—. Por cierto… ¿Me ves mal? —me preguntó señalando hacia su rostro. Yo dudé varios segundos sin saber a qué se refería— ¿Tengo mala cara? —añadió y yo negué rápidamente. Y con razón, Quinn estaba hermosa no, lo siguiente, como siempre— Mierda... ¿Y ahora? —insistió tratando de desfigurar el gesto tras dejar escapar una bocanada de aire.

—Pues… No. No, no estás mal, Quinn. Nunca lo estás. No entiendo…

—Quiero que parezca que me encuentro mal, así lo utilizo de excusa para que Robert y yo os dejamos a solas.

—¿Qué? No, no es necesario.

—Sí, sí que lo es. No me apetece en absoluto que Robert siga propiciando enfrentamientos entre Jesse y tú, y de la única manera que puedo convencerlo para que nos marchemos, es que me vea mal… Además, no quiero hacerle un feo a mi jefe —bromeó y yo me sentí la mujer más privilegiada del universo—. Solo es una mentira piadosa. Estoy convencida de que tú tampoco quieres estar más tiempo ahí fuera.

—Si no fuese porque estabas tú, ya me habría marchado… Te lo aseguro.

—Pues con más razón —replicó fingiendo un exagerado orgullo que me provocó la sonrisa—. Si no está Sheliak, ¿qué sentido tiene que sigas alegrándole la vista a toda esa gente? Ninguno…

—Ninguno —repetí agradecida por su actitud, por su manera de hacerme ver que tenía su apoyo si lo necesitaba y era capaz de sacarme una sonrisa hasta en los momentos más inestables. Es cierto que deseaba marcharme cuanto antes y recriminarle a Jesse su actitud frente a ellos dos, pero siendo honesta, lo que más me apetecía era no tener que sentarme frente a Robert después de lo que había dicho de su propia novia, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, y presenciar algún gesto íntimo entre los dos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Un beso, una mirada, un simple roce de sus manos, por insignificante que fuese, lograría sacarme de mis casillas en aquella noche, y ya había tenido suficiente como para terminar perdiendo la paciencia. Ella no lo merecía, y yo debía respetar su decisión de mantener nuestra relación ajena a su novio.

—Bien, pues entonces… Me vas a ver actuar como nunca antes lo he hecho —añadió regalándome ese guiño de ojos que ya consideraba como mío.

Y sí, la vi actuar como nunca antes imaginé hacerlo. Tan bien que incluso yo, que sabía que mentía, creí que realmente se encontraba mal. Por suerte no era así, y su guiño de despedida junto al beso que volvió a plantar en mi mejilla para decirme adiós, el segundo de aquella noche, me enseñó que tomarse la vida con filosofía es una muy buena manera para dormir tranquila, sobre todo cuando estás casada con Jesse St. James y uno de sus mejores amigos es Robert Marshall.


	18. Chapter 18

Viernes 26 de junio de 2015

Quinn Fabray

Denver

18

Lo veía venir. Por supuesto que lo veía venir, aunque no fuese exactamente lo que llegué a imaginar que sucedería.

Cualquiera en mi situación habría sido capaz de predecir lo que estaba por pasar, excepto si eres hombre y te llamas Robert Marshall.

19:39 de la tarde de un caluroso viernes de junio. Mi querido novio jactándose de ser _un manitas_ tras colgar un par de cuadros y lanzarse decidido a anclar la estantería más grande en el salón. Unas escaleras, un taladro de proporciones sumamente exageradas, y 80 kilos de músculo forzando a una broca para traspasar los ladrillos de una pared que no terminaban de ceder. Y en ese pequeño detalle estaba la clave. Mientras yo negaba continuamente y me daba cuenta de que aquello no era normal, Robert insistía sacando toda la fuerza de su interior, y el absurdo orgullo por tener razón y llevarme la contraria como siempre solía hacer. ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió? Pues el apocalipsis. Un maremoto. Un tsunami en mitad de nuestro salón por culpa del enorme agujero que propició en una de las tuberías principales de la casa.

Yo lo sabía. No que por ese trozo de pared pasase justamente una tubería principal, pero sí sabía que si el taladro no conseguía traspasar la pared era por algún motivo lógico, y no porque necesitase más fuerza bruta. Pero a Robert que yo le hurgase en su orgullo de hombre capacitado para todo, le revolvía las entrañas. Le fastidiaba tanto que no cedía ni, aunque estuviese contemplando su error en primer plano.

Aquella tarde, casi noche, fue él quien cayó de bruces contra el suelo por culpa de la fuerza el agua que brotó de la tubería, y yo, después de haber pasado dos días arrastrando un inoportuno e ilógico catarro, empapada desde los pies a la cabeza.

—¡No me mires así! —masculló después de casi una hora recogiendo el agua que había inundado prácticamente todo el salón.

—No te estoy mirando de ninguna manera, solo estoy sacando agua…

—Me miras con soberbia.

—¿Qué dices? No seas idiota…

—¡No tenía ni idea de que esa tubería estaba ahí! —volvió a excusarse, y mi paciencia se esfumó.

—¡Robert! ¡Basta, ¿ok?! No te miro de ninguna forma y ya sé que no tenías ni idea de que esa tubería estaba ahí, no creo que seas tan idiota como para hacerle un agujero sabiéndolo. Deja de recriminarme cosas porque no he abierto la boca en ningún momento. Me he limitado a limpiar y a secarme, ya está.

—Pues precisamente por eso te lo estoy diciendo. No dices nada, pero lo piensas… Piensas que soy idiota, que no valgo para nada, pero me haces creer que sí. No hay más que verlo en tu…

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—¡No! ¿Qué te pasa a ti? —exclamó con una mirada que llegó a asustarme. Y no por temor a que pudiese hacerme daño, por supuesto, sino porque jamás lo había visto tan alterado por un estúpido percance. De hecho, su humor en los últimos dos días había mejorado muchísimo.

Cuando abandonamos el pub la noche de su enfrentamiento con Rachel, y que casualmente mi excusa de encontrarme mal se hizo real, tuvimos tiempo para sentarnos un rato en el coche, frente a la casa de mis padres, y hablar un poco de lo sucedido durante la improvisada reunión. Y en aquella charla pude ver ese cambio que yo deseaba que llegase cuanto antes, para no perder la paciencia.

Estaba arrepentido por cómo había respondido a Rachel con el asunto del día del orgullo gay, y yo supe que realmente lo estaba por cómo se expresaba. Porque lo conocía, porque sabía que en el fondo no tenía maldad alguna, solo que su estúpido orgullo por aparentar lo que no es, sacaba lo peor de él.

Y era consciente de ello. Cuando estábamos a solas todo en él cambiaba. Y siempre me decía que el motivo por el que lograba sentirse en calma era mi presencia. Que yo era capaz de hacerle ver las cosas con más claridad, aunque ni siquiera pronunciase palabra alguna.

Tal vez eso fue lo que me enamoró de él. Era honesto conmigo y siempre me hacía ver que cuando estaba a mi lado, era mejor persona. Sí, tal vez eso supusiese una responsabilidad para mí, pero nunca me vi obligada a aceptar su compañía sin quererlo. Robert estuvo tratando de conquistarme durante varios años hasta que fui consciente de que era sumamente importante para mí tenerlo a mi lado. Porque verlo bien me hacía feliz, porque recibir su sonrisa me hacía sonreír, porque sentirme deseada por él me llevaba a desearlo a mí también.

Pero en aquel día su humor había vuelto a jugarle una mala pasada, a pesar de que fui yo quien le insistió para terminar de colocar los últimos detalles de la casa, y volvió a sacar a relucir ese victimismo que tantas veces utilizaba para tener el mundo de su lado. Él no quería que yo estuviese allí, porque deseaba que descansara y me recuperase del inoportuno catarro que me aquejaba, pero mi insistencia lo terminó de convencer. De esa manera, podríamos disfrutar del fin de semana sin tener que pasarlo trabajando, y sabiendo que cuánto antes estuviese acababa la reforma, antes podríamos disfrutar de la casa. Y yo sabía que eso era lo que más deseaba.

Por eso estábamos allí, aunque él no fuera consciente de mis pensamientos. Nada más. No tenía intenciones de discutir ni de echar por tierra ese tan manido orgullo suyo con alguno de mis comentarios, de ahí que guardase silencio mientras arreglábamos el estropicio. Pero él no quería ver que si guardaba ese silencio era por no ofenderlo, sino todo lo contrario. Y mi paciencia también empezaba a resquebrajarse.

—¿Qué me pasa a mí?

—Sí. Parece como si todo lo que hago está mal. Te callas porque sabes que tienes razón y de esa manera te sientes más orgullosa. ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad me estás diciendo eso? —le recriminé tras deshacerme del último cubo de agua que pude absorber del suelo— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Te recuerdo que soy tu novia, y te conozco mejor que nadie… ¿De verdad pensabas que me iba a poner a gritar sabiendo que te sientes mal por un estúpido error?

—Un estúpido error que tú me habías avisado con antelación.

—¿Y? ¿Sabes? Estoy harta… Si hablo y te digo las cosas, te molestas y te ofendes… Si me callo y me las guardo, piensas que lo hago para sentirme superior a ti. ¿No te das cuenta de que tienes un problema? Soy tu novia, y estoy contigo porque te quiero… ¿Por qué diablos piensas tan mal de mí? ¿Por qué desconfías tanto? ¿Te he dado motivos para ello?... Míranos… ¿Acaso no he hecho todo lo que te prometí? Robert, no estoy aquí forzada por nada ni nadie, estoy aquí contigo porque quiero estar y punto. ¿Tan difícil te resulta aceptarlo?

—Quinn…

—Ni Quinn ni nada. Dios… Robert, no puedes seguir así. No te das cuenta de que tú mismo te haces daño. Tienes que calmarte…

—No puedo calmarme —soltó abatido, dejando un lado el orgullo que seguía haciendo de las suyas con su carácter.

—Claro que puedes —me acerqué a él suavizando el tono de mi voz.

—No, no puedo porque cuando pienso que ya lo tengo todo bajo control, se va a la mierda… Como la puta tubería esa que nos ha dejado sin agua. Quiero… Quiero acabar de una jodida vez y disfrutar de la casa, y quiero viajar y divertirnos… Quiero disfrutar de una vez.

—Y lo vamos a hacer. Rob, tenemos todo lo que queríamos, no necesitamos nada más. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el Golden Gate antes de mudarnos?

—Que te quería, y que haría todo lo posible por hacerte feliz.

—Exacto. Yo soy feliz viéndote bien. Me hace mal ver que como piensas que todo te viene mal, que no hay nada que te convenza de que es suficiente. Se supone que estamos juntos, y eso es lo importante. No necesitamos más que eso, y todo esto ya es mucho más de lo que podía desear. Estamos en Denver, a ambos nos va bien en nuestros trabajos, hemos podido conseguir una casa espectacular… ¿Qué más quieres?

—Quiero todo lo que merecemos. Quiero no tener que estar viviendo en la casa de mis padres. Quiero tener un sueldo lo suficientemente alto como para poder permitirme cualquier capricho. Quiero llegar a mi casa y que todo esté a nuestro gusto. Eso es lo que quiero, y llevamos un mes poniendo y quitando, sacando y metiendo, moviendo y clavando cosas en esta maldita casa. Estoy cansado.

—Pues te has cansado muy pronto para lo que es tener un hogar —le recriminé al ver que no atendía a razones y su ego seguía cegándole—. Se supone que esto es algo de los dos, no solo tuyo. Te recuerdo que yo he tenido que dejar todo en San Francisco para estar aquí contigo y trabajar juntos en formar algo bonito.

—Ya… Ya sé que has tenido que dejar todo, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes continuamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te lo recuerdo continuamente?

—¿Sabes qué? Déjalo… No quiero seguir discutiendo, estoy cansado y tengo que arreglar esta mierda —soltó dejándome completamente sorprendida—. Voy a llamar a Mark para ver si puede venir a echarle un vistazo. Él sabrá que tengo que hacer…

—¿No me vas a responder? —insistí tras ver como ciertamente, tomaba el teléfono móvil y se encerraba en su despacho. No sé si fue el sonido del portazo, pero juro que en ese mismo instante noté como algo dentro de mí se hacía añicos al sentirme completamente ignorada por él.

Y no lo pude evitar.

En cualquier otra ocasión habría salido corriendo de tras de él para exigirle una explicación, o tal vez habría esperado allí implacable a que diese la cara, pero en aquel instante no pude, o, mejor dicho, no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Y no lo hice porque casi sin darme cuenta me vi envuelta en un llanto completamente fuera de lugar y que reflejaba más mi resignación, que el malestar de la discusión.

No sabría cómo describirlo, pero era como si hubiese llegado al punto en el que sabía con total y absoluta certeza que no tenía solución, que por mucho que lo intentase o pusiese de mi parte, no tendría manera de lograr que fuese feliz como deseaba que lo fuera, y eso me frustraba. Y lo peor es que él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de tal hecho. Ni antes, ni en aquel instante. Cuando salió de su despacho tras hablar con su amigo, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme mientras yo luchaba por contener la congoja del estúpido llanto que no era capaz de controlar. Tomó las llaves de su coche y caminó directo hacia la puerta.

—Voy a recoger a Mark. Ahora volveré —soltó antes de que la puerta se volviera a cerrar entre nosotros y dejándome allí, completamente a solas buscando alguna explicación lógica a lo que acababa de suceder. A como habíamos llegado a ese extremo de distanciamiento en tan poco tiempo, cuando siempre habíamos formado un equipo perfecto.

Definitivamente, se estaba viendo superado por sus propias ambiciones, y dejarme completamente a solas allí sin siquiera volver a mirarme, no me ayudó en absoluto a tratar de tranquilizarme aun sabiendo que no tenía la culpa de nada. Que en ningún momento le había echado en cara que hubiese dejado todo en San Francisco por estar allí con él. Simplemente me quedé allí, dejando que las lágrimas me sirvieran de desahogo mientras me aferraba a uno de los cojines del sofá, y luchaba por no llevar a cabo la idea de marcharme de allí y regresar a la casa de mis padres donde, probablemente, encontraría algo de estabilidad.

Quizás fue el estúpido destino el que me hizo desechar la idea y decidir quedarme hasta que regresara, porque de haberme marchado no habría podido vivir lo que vi en aquella tarde casi noche del viernes, y que tanto bien me hizo a pesar de las circunstancias.

Y no. Robert no tuvo nada que ver. Fue ella. Mi querida chica galáctica.

Apenas dos minutos después de que Robert se hubiese marchado, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en la cocina. Y fui hasta él pensando que era precisamente él, o tal vez mi hermana interesándose por los últimos detalles de mi casa. Pero no. Era ella, y cuando vi su nombre en la pantalla llegué incluso a mirar a mi alrededor pensando que tal vez había colocado una cámara en algún lugar de mi casa para espiarme y saber cuándo debía llamarme. Porque para ser sincera, si había alguien con quien me apetecía hablar en aquel instante, o mejor dicho escuchar, era a ella. Sin duda alguna.

—¿Hola? —respondí, tratando de contener el desquiciante llanto que seguía acusándome.

—¿Quinn?

—Sí, soy yo… Hola Rachel.

—Hola. Hola Quinn… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Eh… No, no, claro que no. Estoy perfecta.

—Oh… Tu voz suena diferente, no sabía si eras tú o tu hermana.

—¿Sueno mal?

—No, no, mal no, solo un poco diferente. ¿Estás bien de veras?

—Eh… Sí, bueno ya sí… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No estás en Oklahoma?

—Eh sí, sigo aquí, y no ocurre nada. ¿Por qué dices que ya sí estás bien? ¿Has estado mal? —me preguntó y el tono de su voz me hizo comprender que no estaba siendo todo lo convincente que deseaba.

—No, solo un pequeño catarro. Por eso notas mi voz rara… Ayer parecía uno de los albañiles que han estado en mi casa —bromeé evitando que se preocupase más de lo que ya lo hacía, porque conociéndola como empezaba a conocerla, sabía que lo haría. Y lo último que deseaba era trasladarle mi malestar estando lejos.

—Oh, vaya… ¿Y te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, sí, estoy perfecta —fingí de nuevo, aunque el simple hecho de escuchar su voz lograba calmarme—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces llamándome a esta hora? ¿No estás con tu familia?

—Eh, sí, lo estoy, pero… Bueno…

—¿Bueno qué? —la interrumpí al notar ciertas dudas en su voz— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué ocurre, Rachel?

—Nada, no pasa nada, tranquila. Es solo que… Estaba viendo una cosa y no he podido evitar acordarme de ti.

—¿Una cosa?

—Ajam…

—¿Y qué cosa estabas viendo para pensar en mí? Espero que algo bonito.

—¿Dónde estás? —me preguntó tras varios segundos en silencio.

—Pues, estoy en mi casa… Quiero decir, en mi casa nueva no en la de mis padres.

—Oh, Ok… No quiero interrumpirte. ¿Estás con Robert?

—Estaba.

—¿Estabas? ¿Ya no?

—Eh… Bueno, estaba hace unos minutos, pero ha tenido que salir a recoger a un amigo suyo para que venga a echarnos una mano, así que por ahora estoy sola. No te vas a creer lo que nos ha pasado.

—¿Qué os pasado?

—Una tubería. Robert acaba de destrozar una de las tuberías principales de la casa tratando de colocar una estantería y se nos ha inundado medio salón.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Hablas en serio?

—Totalmente. Ha empezado a salir un chorro enorme de agua que ha tirado a Robert de las escaleras, y nos ha empapado a los dos, bueno… Y el salón, y los muebles… Por suerte hemos podido contenerlo antes de que llegue al sofá, pero ha sido completamente surrealista.

—Oh Dios. ¿Y Robert está bien? ¿Se ha caído de las escaleras?

—Eh… Sí. Está bien, un poco enfadado por lo que ha sucedido, pero ya sabes cómo es —traté de quitarle importancia.

—Oh, bueno, lo importante es que está bien. ¿Tú lo estás?

—Si estar bien es estar empapada, sí lo estoy —bromeé, pero no pude percibir sonido alguno de risa que me confirmase que había surtido efecto en ella—. Por cierto, ¿te alegras de que Robert esté bien?

—¿Qué? Pues claro que me alegro. Que me caiga mal no significa que le desee algo malo. Además, es tu chico y si él está mal tú también lo estarás. Quiero verte feliz…

—Ya…

—¡Hey! ¿De verdad piensas que le deseo algún mal?

—No, no claro que no. Solo estaba bromeando, pero veo que a través del teléfono te sigue costando entender mi humor.

—Tal vez estar tanto tiempo sin verte acabe por hacerme olvidar lo que ya se de ti.

—¿Tanto tiempo? Hace tres días que no te veo.

—Me he acostumbrado a verte casi a diario, no puedes negar que tres días no es mucho tiempo.

—Wow… Veo que realmente me echas de menos.

—¿Lo dudabas? Pensé que te quedó claro el otro día. ¿No?

—No mucho, me gusta que me digan esas cosas más a menudo. Un mensaje no es suficiente.

—Idiota…—susurró y lejos de molestarme, sonreí a más no poder. Nunca antes me habían llamado idiota con tanta dulzura como lo hizo Rachel, ni me había provocado tal sensación de confianza, de complicidad.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad me estás llamando idiota? —traté de sonar seria.

—Estoy bromeando, por supuesto que no eres…

—Yo también —la interrumpí sin poder contener la risa, olvidándome que apenas cinco minutos antes no podía dejar de llorar.

—¿Tú también qué?

—Que yo también te echo de menos, y también estoy bromeando.

—¿Qué estás bromeando con lo de echarme de menos?

—Oh por Dios, Rachel… ¿Qué pasa? Tres días en Oklahoma y ya no…

—Estaba bromeando —me interrumpió ella dejándome por primera vez en silencio—. ¿Ves? Yo también puedo tener tu sentido del humor.

—Ya, ya veo…

—Así que estás a solas… ¿No?

—Pues sí. Estoy sentada en la cocina sin perder de vista el dichoso agujero de la pared. No he recogido tanta agua del suelo en mi vida. Creo que he podido tirar unos 5 cubos. Horrible…

—Lo imagino.

—¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Pues muy bien. Estamos preparando todo para mañana y bueno, ya sabes cómo son las reuniones familiares… Nadie se pone de acuerdo, mis hermanos parece que vuelven a ser adolescentes…

—Uff, no te noto mucho entusiasmo.

—No es eso, es solo que ya sabes que no me gustan las aglomeraciones y mi casa ahora mismo parece el camarote de los hermanos Marx. Hubiera preferido una reunión familiar más tranquila, pero mi madre se ha empeñado en celebrar su 55 cumpleaños por todo lo alto… Además, nos ha presentado a su nuevo amigo.

—¿Su nuevo amigo?

—Novio.

—Oh. ¿Y qué tal?

—Bueno, partiendo del hecho de que yo desconocía que tuviese novio, pues no ha estado nada mal.

—Pero…

—Pero nunca termino de acostumbrarme.

—Lo imagino. No obstante, si tu madre está feliz es lo que importa, ¿No? Quiero decir, está allí sola… Tener compañía siempre le vendrá bien.

—Lo sé, por eso me alegro mucho por ella. Supongo que esta sensación extraña que siempre tengo cuando algo así sucede, terminará pasando. Solo espero que éste sea el definitivo… Que mi madre haya tenido más parejas que yo, tampoco es algo a lo que termino de acostumbrarme.

—¿Celosa de tu madre?

—¡No! No me refiero a eso…

—Relájate, chica galáctica… Tu madre es muy guapa, es lógico que tenga cuantos novios quiera tener.

—La verdad es que sí, ojalá hubiese sacado su cara.

—¿Perdón? Pero si sois dos gotas de agua.

—Muy graciosa.

—No estoy bromeando.

—Quinn, has visto a mi madre diez minutos hac años… ¿De verdad estás diciendo que me parezco a ella?

—No tengo que ver a tu madre todos los días para saber que te pareces a ella. La recuerdo y sé que era muy guapa. Y tú lo eres… Por lo tanto, sois iguales.

—¿Crees que soy guapa?

—Oh… Houston llamando a la Tierra, tenemos un problema con la seguridad de una astrónoma que reclama más atención. ¿De verdad me preguntas eso?

—Eh… Te lo cuestionaría si tu extraña frase no estuviese volándome la cabeza. ¿Qué es eso de Houston llamando a la Tierra?

—Es lo que se dice. ¿No? Cuando los astronautas tienen problemas y… Ok, acabo de hacer el idiota. Lo siento… Me he confundido.

—A menos que exista otro Houston lejos de la Tierra —bromeó y yo, lejos de molestarme terminé riéndome con ella—. Voy a tener que darte algunas lecciones de astronomía.

—Estás muy graciosa. ¿No? ¿Me has llamado solo para burlarte de mí?

—No, aunque me lo estás poniendo muy fácil para ello.

—Pues a ver si cuando estés frente a mí te atreves a hacerlo.

—¿Me estás retando? Te recuerdo que tenemos una cena pendiente.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo te lo digo. Espero que cuando estemos frente a frente seas capaz de gastarme esas bromitas y no morir de vergüenza —solté sin ser plenamente consciente de que nuestra conversación estaba empezado a parecerse más a un coqueteo formal que una charla entre amigas. Y si hubiese sido consciente, creo que tampoco me habría detenido. Tal vez la discusión con Robert me estaba afectando, pero escuchar la voz de Rachel, imaginarme su sonrisa al teléfono mientras hablábamos, me aportaba más tranquilidad y calma que cualquier llanto desconsolado sobre el cojín del sofá, y en mi interior, nunca llegué a pensar que por buscar algo de cariño de aquella manera en Rachel, estuviese haciéndole daño a mi chico.

—¿Te tengo que recordar que soy mayor que tú? No me da vergüenza gastarte bromas, es solo que soy una persona seria y educada…

—Ya, muy seria.

—Deja de tentarme, Quinn Fabray —me replicó y yo sonreí a más no poder.

—Eres tú quien me está tentando, Señora St. James.

—Oh Dios… Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así.

—Aún espero a que me digas el motivo, así que…

—Es todo lo que me queda de mi padre —me respondió sin que yo lo esperase, y lógicamente, su tono de voz cambió radicalmente. Decidí guardar silencio y dejar que hablase—. Cuando Jesse me pidió matrimonio lo hizo mencionando su apellido… Me, me dijo; Rachel, haré lo que sea hasta conseguir que seas la señora St. James, y yo me asusté. Nunca, por mucho que pensase en casarme y tener una familia, había sido consciente de que cuando eso llegase, perdería lo único que me queda de mi padre, lo único no tangible, no sé… No sabría cómo explicarlo. Simplemente odié la idea de no tener su apellido. No sería yo de ser así.

—¿Y Jesse qué dijo? ¿Lo aceptó bien?

—Era eso o no boda.

—¿De veras?

—Sí. Le dije que mi única condición para aceptar casarme con él, era mantener mi apellido… Y lo aceptó, aunque en el fondo sé que es algo que le frustra.

—Vaya…

—Ahora ya lo sabes. ¿Estás más contenta?

—Sinceramente, estoy contenta de que tomases esa decisión. Suena más bonito Rachel Berry que Rachel St. James.

—¿Tú crees?

—Totalmente. Mucho más personal.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Es genial.

—Bien, veo que he acertado en llamarte, ya van dos piropos. Uno más y soy capaz de entrar en casa como lo haría Beyoncé —bromeó y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada—. No te rías, soy capaz de hacerlo…

—Por eso me rio, porque a pesar de ser tímida, estoy convencida de que podrías hacerlo perfectamente. Es más, yo te imagino haciéndolo…

—¿Ese es el tercero? —me preguntó y yo guardé silencio por unos segundos. Y no porque no quisiera responderle rápidamente, sino porque realmente la imaginé entrando en el salón de su casa, aunque no supiese como era, caminando como lo haría Beyoncé o cualquier otra diva. Y lejos de parecerme graciosa, llegó a dejarme sin palabras— ¿Es otro piropo? —añadió al notar mi mutismo.

—Vas a tener que detenerme, o al final voy a ser yo quien se avergüence cuando te vea. Creo que los antibióticos y el agua de la tubería me hacen hablar demasiado.

—¿Más que el vino? —replicó divertida.

—Mucho más, aunque creo que lo que más me influye es hacerlo a través del teléfono. Si estuviese cara a cara… Solo con vino.

—Ok. Tomaré nota por si quiero que sigas piropeándome. No obstante, espero que estés cuidándote. No quiero que pospongas nuestra cena porque estés enferma. Bah, en realidad no quiero que estés enferma, así que…

—Tengo edad suficiente para saber que debo cuidarme. Y sé cuidarme.

—Eso espero.

—Lo hago, te lo prometo —le dije justo antes de que, de nuevo, el silencio se interrumpiese la conversación. Un silencio cómodo, nada molesto, de esos que te transmiten seguridad con la otra persona, y la imaginas sonriendo tras el auricular—. Por cierto… ¿Has dicho que estabas fuera de la casa de tu madre?

—Así es…

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el jardín.

—¿Y qué haces en el jardín?

—Buscar un lugar para estar a solas…

—Y hablar conmigo…

—Así es.

—Bien, y llegados a este punto… ¿Me vas a decir por qué pensabas en mí y querías hablar conmigo? ¿Tanto me echas de menos? ¿No hay chicas con estrellas binarias en sus ojos por Oklahoma? —insistí de nuevo en mi infalible capacidad de flirteo telefónico.

—Ya te lo he dicho, pensaba en ti porque he visto algo realmente hermoso —me respondió recuperando de nuevo la dulzura—. Y no, no sé si hay chicas en Oklahoma con estrellas binarias en sus ojos, ni quiero conocerlas.

—Ya me conoces a mí.

—Exacto… Contigo me es suficiente —soltó segundos antes de que un breve silencio nos invadiera. Un breve silencio que no era para nada incomodo, sino cómplice de nuestras palabras y de, probablemente, nuestros pensamientos. Un breve silencio que yo misma interrumpí por miedo a que algún imprevisto nos obligase a colgar la llamada y me dejara sin escuchar su voz.

—Ok… Vayamos al grano, ¿Qué es eso que has visto que tanto te ha hecho pensar en mí?

—Pues… Algo que acabo de ver y que he pensado que tal vez te gustaría verlo a ti también.

—¿Verlo yo? ¿Me vas a enviar una foto? ¿Video llamada?

—No es necesario. Solo tienes que salir a tu jardín. ¿Puedes?

—¿A mi jardín? Eh… Sí, claro.

—Bien, pues hazlo… —respondió contundente, y yo, que me había atrincherado en una de las sillas de la cocina, ni siquiera me lo pensé.

—Ok. Voy para allá —le respondí llevando a cabo lo que me pedía.

—Avísame cuando estés…

—Ya.

—¿Ya?

—¿Cuánto quieres que tarde desde mi cocina al jardín? Solo tengo que cruzar una puerta —bromeé imaginándome la confusión en su rostro.

—Ok, ok… ¿Tienes buena visión del cielo?

—Eh… Sí.

—¿Está completamente oscuro ya?

—Casi… Aun se ve algo de luz del sol.

—Ok. No importa. ¿Ves la luna?

—Pues… Sí, la veo —respondí tras adentrarme más en el jardín para buscarla—. ¿Qué ocurre con la luna?

—Dime que ves…

—¿Qué veo? Pues… La luna en fase creciente, o menguante… No lo sé.

—Creciente.

—Ok, pues veo la luna en fase creciente.

—¿Nada más? —insistió ella.

—Mmm, nada más. ¿Tengo que ver algo más?

—Sí, tienes que fijarte bien.

—Ok, lo hago. Hay algunas nubes, pero la luna está perfecta justo encima del tejado de mi casa. Y todo lo que veo es azul intenso.

—Ok. Creo que esto no ha sido tan buena idea como pensaba. Tal vez estén cubiertas por esas nubes…

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada… Es solo que tal vez me he dejado llevar por la emoción tras ver cómo te pusiste al contemplar Saturno, y he pensado que…

—Un momento… ¿Qué es eso? —la interrumpí casi por inercia tras descubrir la simétrica figura tras centrar mi mirada en la luna— ¿Forman un triángulo?

—¿Lo has visto? —balbuceó tras el auricular.

—Está la luna y dos estrellas junto a ella formando un triángulo… ¿O es mi imaginación?

—No, no es tu imaginación. Es eso lo que quería que vieses… —Soltó con algo de dudas en su voz. Dudas que yo no supe descifrar en ese instante, pero que me limité a ignorar tras contemplar el espectáculo. Porque realmente era un espectáculo que, de no haber sido por mi incipiente miopía, habría percibido nada más salir al jardín y lanzar la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Oh… Es genial.

—¿De veras? ¿Hablas en serio o estás bromeando?

—¿Qué? No, claro que hablo en serio. Es genial. Forman un triángulo perfecto… Espera, no… No dirás que una de esas estrellas es Bellatrix.

—No, no…

—¿Sheliak?

—No, Quinn, no son estrellas… Son planetas —me corrigió y yo me sorprendí aún más. Tanto que incluso no pude evitar avergonzarme, y sentir que defraudaba a mi padre por no ser capaz de distinguir al menos esos detalles.

—¿Planetas?

—Venus y Júpiter. Es una conjunción que se suele dar cada tres o cuatro años. Logran alinearse con la luna durante varias semanas del verano, y forman ese perfecto triángulo que ahora ves.

—Oh… Guau…

—Es probablemente uno de los mejores días para poder verlo, aunque poco a poco irán acercándose hasta casi rozarse. Dicen que es probable que sea uno de los acercamientos más intensos desde los últimos 15 años, así que para quienes morimos con estas cosas, es un hecho bastante importante.

—¿Y cómo de cerca estarán?

—Tan cerca que apenas te servirán un par de dedos para medirlos en el cielo. No obstante, no pienses que es real… Es un efecto óptico.

—Ya, bueno… Lo imagino. Supongo que es algo parecido a las estrellas binarias. ¿No es cierto?

—Exacto. Pero a diferencia de ellas, esto se puede ver a simple vista.

—Y tanto… ¿Cuál es Venus?

—La más brillante.

—¿De veras? ¿Júpiter no es mayor?

—Así es, pero la distancia entre ellos y nosotros es abismal. Venus está apenas a 90 millones de kilómetros, mientras que Júpiter está 800 millones de kilómetros más lejano. Además, sus nubes amarillas de ácido sulfúrico reflejan la luz del sol, es por eso por lo que Venus es el planeta más brillante del sistema solar. Es… Es el lucero del alba, la estrella de la mañana. Seguro que has oído hablar de ella.

—Pues sí, eso sí me resulta familiar —le dije segundos antes de que ambas volviésemos a guardar silencio, hasta que su susurro me sacó de mi embalsamiento mientras observaba la curiosa conjunción planetaria.

—La verdad es que brilla mucho…

—¿Lo estás mirando ahora? —le pregunté curiosa por la escena. Lógicamente sabía que lo estaba haciendo, porque me había confesado que estaba en su jardín, pero necesitaba asegurarme de ella para ser consciente de cómo las dos estábamos en la misma situación a pesar de los kilómetros que nos separaban.

—No he dejado de mirarlo desde que salí al jardín —me respondió logrando que mi sonrisa se afianzara, y olvidase por completo el malestar que la discusión con Robert me había provocado.

—Me encanta —balbuceé, más por el simple hecho de saber que estábamos haciendo lo mismo, que por lo que veían mis ojos. Pero ella no supo descifrar mi tono de voz, y mucho menos leer mi mente.

—No sé, lo… Lo acabo de ver y no he podido evitar pensar en ti, y en que tal vez te gustaría verlo. Sé que es una estupidez, pero…

—No es una estupidez, Rachel. Me encanta que me llames para mostrarme cosas así. No tenía ni idea de que existía tal cosa, ni mucho menos que pudiese verse a simple vista, así que gracias… Gracias por decírmelo.

—No tiene mucha importancia, es solo que…

—Rachel, ¿para ti tiene importancia?

—Pues… Sí, bueno es uno de esos eventos que no me gusta perderme.

—Entonces para mí también tiene importancia. Y más aún si hace que pienses en mí —respondí, esto último sin siquiera detenerme a pensar.

—¿De veras?

—Sí. Me gusta que me cuentes cosas de ese tipo, ya lo sabes… Y que me avises para ver algo así, por muy habitual que pueda ser para ti, me gusta. Me gusta muchísimo…

—Ok. La próxima vez no dudaré un segundo en llamarte.

—¿Has dudado en hacerlo? —cuestioné curiosa por el leve temblor de su voz.

—Un poco. No sabía dónde estarías ni si te iba a hacer gracia que te molestase para algo así, pero ahora veo que ha sido lo mejor. Tengo la intuición de que te he llamado en el momento justo.

—Pues… Si te soy sincera, sí. Has llamado en el mejor momento posible.

—Lo he supuesto al oír tu voz —musitó confundiéndome, y supuse que mi silencio la invitó a continuar—. No estás afónica por el constipado, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—¿Has estado llorando? —soltó y de nuevo la sensación de creer que me estaba espiando volvió a atizarme con fuerza— ¿Quinn?

—Eh…Supongo que soy pésima fingiendo —balbuceé sin ser capaz de seguir ocultándolo. Básicamente porque deseaba seguir hablando con ella, y lo haría de cualquier tema con tal de alargar la conversación—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, no te he visto llorar nunca y espero no hacerlo, porque me gusta mucho más tu sonrisa, pero… No eres la única que fuerza la voz para evitar que se le note el llanto a través del teléfono. Y sé que nada tiene que ver con un catarro.

—Es verdad que he estado un tanto afónica…

—No lo dudo, pero hay algo más en tu voz y no es una infección, precisamente.

—No, no lo es.

—Ok… ¿Y puedo ayudarte en algo? No, no te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes que te ha sucedido, si no quieres, pero al menos dime si te puedo ayudar… Porque me encantaría poder hacerlo y…

—Ya lo has hecho —le interrumpí.

—¿Cómo?

—Que me llames ha hecho que me calme, y eso es más de lo que podía pedir en este instante. No… No quiero partirte la cabeza con mis asuntos amorosos, además… No me gusta hablar por teléfono de ello, ni siquiera en persona.

—Oh, ok… Lo entiendo.

—No es por ti, Rachel. De hecho, no me gusta hablar con nadie de mis cosas… Sin embargo, no importaría nada hacerlo y desahogarme —mascullé notando como el temblor volvía a adueñarse de mis cuerdas vocales y mi voz salía con la congoja del llanto.

—Pues hazlo. Si quieres que te escuche, aquí estoy…

—Prefiero hacerlo en persona.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Son muchas cosas, y si ya me cuesta comprenderlas a mí misma, imagínate si tengo que explicarlo por teléfono, además… Robert debe de estar a punto de llegar y sé que si hablo volveré a llorar. No, no quiero que me vea así. Prefiero quedarme tranquila después de hablar contigo y escuchar tu voz —le dije propiciando un silencio por su parte que me desconcertó— ¿Rachel? ¿Estás ahí?

—Eh… Sí, sí. Aquí estoy.

—Ok, pensé que se había cortado la llamada.

—No, no, solo estaba escuchándote. Y sí, tal vez tengas razón y hablar por teléfono de estos asuntos no sea una buena idea. Prometo dedicarte todo el tiempo que necesites cuando vuelva, ¿De acuerdo?

—No tienes que prometerme nada, solo…

—Quiero hacerlo —me interrumpió—. Si eres como yo, algo que cada día tengo más seguro, te vendrá bien desahogarte un poco. Puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo desees. Nada me gustaría más que poder ayudarte a que estés bien y vuelvas a sonreír como sueles hacer.

—Gracias…

—Somos amigas. ¿No?

—Me temo que ya no hay vuelta atrás —le dije empujando hacia mi estómago la bola que se empeñaba en ascender por mi garganta tras escucharla pronunciar aquellas palabras. Ella no lo supo en aquel instante, pero en mi mente se sucedió una serie de escenas en las que las protagonistas éramos nosotras, y que precisamente poco o nada tenían que ver con lo que dos amigas suelen hacer. Y lo cierto es que ni siquiera me hizo mal recordar esas escenas en aquel instante, todo lo contrario.

—Pues por eso mismo. Somos amigas, y las amigas están para lo bueno… Y para lo malo.

—Gracias, Rachel… Gracias de nuevo.

—Nada de darme las gracias. Dáselas a Venus, Júpiter y a la Luna. Sin ellos, no habría tenido buena excusa para llamarte.

—Tal vez tenga que empezar a agradecerle al destino —le dije justo cuando escuché la puerta del exterior, y la voz de Robert junto a la de otro chico que pude asociar a su amigo—. Rachel…

—¿Tienes que colgar?

—Eh sí, Robert ya está aquí.

—Ok. Yo debería regresar también a la casa.

—Bien… Espero que la reunión no te saque de quicio.

—Yo también lo espero… Quinn.

—Dime.

—¿Hay algún inconveniente en que te escriba más tarde?

—¿Inconveniente? No, por supuesto que no.

—Ok. Es probable que lo haga, porque va a ser complicado que me quede tranquila sabiendo cómo estás. No obstante, si no puedes responder o lo que sea, no es necesario que lo hagas. ¿Ok? No tienes por qué…

—Escríbeme cuando quieras y como quieras, Rachel. Por la noche, por la mañana o de madrugada si así lo deseas. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Estás segura?

—Segurísima —le respondí con total y absoluta honestidad. Ella no lo sabía por aquel entonces, pero saber que podía hablar con ella cuando quisiera, se estaba convirtiendo en algo que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

—Muy bien, es probable que utilice la excusa de darte el nombre de varias revistas de astronomía para tu padre, porque de otra forma seguiré dudando de estar molestándote, pero no me lo tengas en cuenta ni te lo tomes a mal. ¿De acuerdo?

—Utiliza cuántas excusas sean necesarias. No importa con tal de que lo hagas si te apetece hacerlo.

—Perfecto Sheli… Quinn. No, no te entretengo más.

—Es un placer hablar contigo, chica galáctica —le respondí sin poder evitar que mi pulso temblara al escuchar como casi volvía a llamarme de aquella forma—. Cuídate. ¿Ok?

—Me gusta que me llames así.

—Me alegro. Ya sabes cómo me siento yo cuando me llamas…

—Sheliak —susurró y yo guardé silencio disfrutando de como aquel nombre estelar sonaba tan bien en su voz. De hecho, creo que si no fuese ella quien lo dijese, no tendría el mismo efecto en mí. Me hacía sentir especial, única, y eso era algo que nadie había logrado hacer conmigo—. Cuídate —añadió y no pude evitar sonreír aun viendo como Robert se asomaba al porche del jardín y me miraba un tanto confuso. Esperando tal vez que estuviese en el sofá aferrándome al cojín mientras lloraba por su ausencia, y no contemplando a Júpiter, Venus y la luna mientras hablaba con una estrella.


	19. Chapter 19

Lunes 29 junio de 2015

Denver

Rachel Berry

19

Mi madre, mi tío, mis hermanos, mis cuñadas, mis primos, sus esposas, sus hijos, el novio de mi madre, el hijo del novio de mi madre, los Robson, los Delian, los Garnet y la señora Flowers. Derek, el perro de mi tío Clarke y el pastelero que llevó la tarta y que se quedó durante un par de horas para disfrutar de la barbacoa. Creo que aquel sábado 27 de junio llegué a contar casi 45 personas en la casa mi madre, entre visitas e invitados al cumpleaños sin contar con mi presencia y con la de Jesse, que por supuesto también estuvo presente. Cinco días estuve en Oklahoma y tres de ellos rodeada de gente. Conociéndome, y aunque fuese mi propia familia, estaba claro que deseaba con toda mi alma regresar a Denver y volver a mi vida, a mi rutina diaria en la que nadie me preguntaba cuándo vendrían los niños o si ya estaba embarazada. Porque ese era el tema de conversación estrella de mi familia. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que sí me apetecía regresar a Denver para librarme de ello, aquella mañana del lunes fui realmente consciente de como mis principios fueron desviándose de su tema original, y no solo estaba feliz por volver a disfrutar de mi soledad, sino porque iba a volver a verla. A Quinn, por supuesto.

37 mensajes exactamente.

37 mensajes que nos intercambiamos durante todo el fin de semana, desde el viernes noche, cuando no dudé en preguntarle para saber cómo se encontraba utilizando la excusa para recomendarle revistas para su padre, hasta el domingo cuando ya me disponía a regresar a mi casa. 37 mensajes que empezaban con un "Hey, ¿Cómo estás?" y que terminaban con un "Buenas noches, chica galáctica" 37 mensajes que a pesar de la simpleza del gesto, nos ayudó a afianzar nuestra amistad.

Aquella mañana del lunes fui a trabajar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de haber dormido toda la noche como nunca antes había dormido, y dispuesta a comerme el mundo y a disfrutarlo. Por eso, y antes de que la mañana se me echase encima, no dudé en hacer la primera parada justo allí, en la editorial. Aun sabiendo que Jesse a aquella hora debía estar reunido con varios representantes, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo.

A mí no me importó. Tenía algo sumamente especial que llevar a cabo antes de que acabase aquel día, y quería hacerlo en persona, sin tener que utilizar el teléfono para ello. Sobre todo, porque de aquella forma podría mirarla a la cara y comprobar que sus mensajes en los que me afirmaba que se encontraba mucho mejor, eran ciertos.

No necesité demasiado para creer que no me mentía. Me bastó ascender hasta la planta donde estaba su departamento, y verla completamente concentrada en su tableta gráfica haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Mentiría si dijese que por algunos segundos no me quedé allí, justo a las puertas del ascensor observándola a través de los ventanales, sin que ella notase mi presencia bajo ningún concepto. Y mentiría si dijese que en ese preciso instante que estuve observándola, no sentí unas ganas terribles de caminar hacia ella y darle un fuerte abrazo a modo de saludo. Pero ver como a su lado, justo en la mesa contigua ya se encontraba Francesco, inmerso también en su tarea, arrojó por el suelo cualquier decisión que tomase sin pensar.

No podía olvidar que allí entre aquellas paredes y los trabajadores de la editorial, no era una más. Era Rachel St. James, por mucho que no me gustara que me llamasen así, y por ende tenía que mantener las distancias con ellos. No por mostrarme inflexible o soberbia por ser la esposa del director, sino porque me negaba a que creyesen que Quinn tendría algún tipo de facilidad por nuestra parte por ser alguien más cercano. De hecho, no lo tenía, y eso a ella le hacía bien.

Así que, tras pensarlo con detenimiento mientras la observaba, tomé la decisión de ir directamente hacia el despacho de Jesse, ya que él no estaba allí, y hacer uso de la privacidad que me permitía la habitación para que nadie se percatase de nuestra amistad.

Ella en ningún momento me vio, ni cuando crucé el pasillo ni cuando me colé en el despacho y me dispuse a bajar todas las persianas para evitar la curiosidad de los demás. Y una vez que estuve sentada y tenía todo perfectamente organizado, pasé a la acción sin demorar un solo segundo más.

Casi cuatro tonos me tuvieron esperando tras el teléfono hasta que descolgó, y eso que en el marcador del suyo debía aparecer la señal del despacho de Jesse. Quinn se tomó su tiempo, sin duda.

—¿Hola?

—¿Me pregunto si sería una imprudencia por mi parte hacer que dejes de trabajar cinco minutos?

—¿Rachel? —masculló confusa al tiempo que alzaba la mirada hacia el despacho. Tal vez ella no podía verme por las persianas, pero yo si podía hacerlo por una de las rendijas que concienzudamente, deje abierta para tal menester.

—Sabes que no me gusta, pero por el bien del compañerismo en la editorial, no deberías utilizar mi nombre de pila para mencionarme.

—Oh… Cierto, lo… Lo siento —se disculpó tras mirar de reojo a Francesco, que seguía en su mundo—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En el despacho de Jesse. ¿Puedes permitirte descansar unos minutos? Necesito hablar contigo.

—Oh, sí, claro… ¿Dónde?

—Aquí. Ven para acá, te estoy esperando.

—Ok. Voy en seguida —me dijo segundos antes de colgar la llamada y volver a su dibujo. Porque sí, porque Quinn, lejos de dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo para averiguar que me traía entre manos, no se movió de su asiento hasta que no acabó lo que había empezado. Y eso me encantó. No podía olvidar que era una artista y las artistas nunca dejan a la deriva alguna de sus obras.

Es por eso por lo que disfruté aquel par de minutos que me regaló para que siguiese observándola, incluso cuando se excusó con Francesco y dirigió sus pasos hacia el despacho. Su gesto serio me hizo sonreír aún más, porque estaba convencida de que era fingido para no llamar la atención de ninguno de sus compañeros.

No estaba equivocada. Apenas le permití el paso tras golpear con sutileza la puerta, la sonrisa en sus labios me lo corroboró.

—Hey… Hola —me dijo algo con algo de timidez mientras se colaba en el interior y yo me ponía de pie. Por supuesto, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de saludarla como realmente me apetecía, pero para ello antes me dispuse a cerrar la última rendija de la persiana que me había permitido observarla.

—Buenos días, Sheliak —le dije y sus mejillas se inundaron de un rosado encantador—. ¿Estabas muy ocupada? —añadí mientras llevaba a cabo mi acción.

—Pues… Un poco, pero puedo permitirme el lujo de descansar unos minutos. De hecho, me viene muy bien para despejarme.

—Perfecto… No sabía si estaba o no interrumpiéndote —me acerqué.

—No. Lo cierto es que me has sorprendido. No te esperaba aquí… No sé ni siquiera cuando has llegado. No te he visto.

—Lo sé. Estabas muy concentrada en tu trabajo.

—¿Me estabas espiando?

—Puede… —Bromeé plantándome frente a ella— ¿No me vas a saludar?

—Estoy esperando a que lo hagas tú —me respondió mostrando un orgullo totalmente forzado mientras sonreía. Y yo no lo dudé. Di un paso más y fui directa a dejar un beso en su mejilla como era habitual entre nosotras, sin embargo, ella no parecía creer que fuera a hacerlo o tal vez yo le di a entender otra idea con mi movimiento, y terminamos chocando mientras yo la besaba casi en la oreja—. Hey… ¿Qué haces?

—¿Yo? —me separé tras el encontronazo— Te estaba saludando. ¿Y tú?

—Te iba a abrazar.

—Siempre nos besamos, nunca nos abrazamos.

—Qué se yo… Te he visto decidida y pensé querías un abrazo.

—Ok… Ok… Supongo que ha sido un fallo de coordinación. Sale mucho mejor cuando es improvisado. ¿Verdad? —bromeé dispuesta a recuperar mi lugar tras el escritorio, pero Quinn no me dejó. Su mano se aferró a mi brazo y me detuvo obligándome a mirarla y cuestionarla con la mirada.

—¿Ya está? ¿Ese es el saludo? ¿Un choque entre cabezas y un abrazo extraño?

—Eh…

—Yo quiero mi beso, y a ser posible también mi abrazo —añadió desconcertándome por completo. Y no porque me lo estuviese pidiendo sino por como lo hacía, por cómo se mostraba. No sé si fue cosa mía, pero su gesto divertido había dejado paso a una serenidad en su rostro que no supe descifrar plenamente. No sabía si estaba bromeando o exigía que se repitiese el saludo para no enfadarse. Y yo, lejos de partirme la cabeza tratando de comprenderla, simplemente accedí. Y me perdí.

—Está bien… ¿Abrazo y beso? —le dije para asegurarme que no tendríamos fallos de coordinación, y ella asintió satisfecha. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba entre sus brazos recibiendo uno de esos abrazos de los que nunca quieres escapar. Envolviéndote con el perfume, ese perfume que ya me resultaba tan familiar, y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo reconfortándote por completo.

Nunca antes la había abrazado de aquella manera, porque la única vez que pude abrazarla fue en una situación completamente diferente a aquella. Cinco años atrás, concretamente, desnudas sobre mi cama del hotel mientras hacíamos el amor.

Sé que recordar ese momento justo cuando la estaba saludando no me dejaba en buena posición, pero no lo pude evitar. No pude controlar revivir ese momento mientras la abrazaba, y me preguntaba si siempre sería así con ella. Si cada vez que tuviese la oportunidad de saludarla de aquella manera, me embriagaría aquella sensación de bienestar y los recuerdos rondarían por mi mente. Por eso digo que me perdí. Más aún cuando casi sin deshacer el abrazo, me invitó a que la besara como tenía estipulado hacerlo. Y me invitó sin hacer uso de las palabras, simplemente con una mirada y una media sonrisa que pude distinguir al separarme unos centímetros de ella, y que dejé de ver cuando me lancé hacia su mejilla para besarla.

Cuando aquello sucedió, sus brazos ya no me envolvían, pero sus manos si se aferraban a mis brazos con dulzura, tan sutilmente que simplemente notaba el roce.

¿Cómo era posible? Me pregunté. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple saludo afectuoso lograse tensarnos hasta tal punto y trasladar tu mente a un tiempo tan lejano? ¿Cómo era posible que, a pesar de los años, cada vez que nos mirábamos algo pareciera tronar al otro lado del mundo y el suelo se movía bajo nuestros pies? No. Para mi fortuna, no tenía respuestas a aquellas preguntas en aquel instante, y digo fortuna porque de haberlo tenido claro, probablemente habría salido corriendo. Pero como ya he dicho, a veces la ignorancia es una gran aliada, probablemente la mejor cuando del corazón se trata. Y es que como dicen los buenos cocineros, a fuego lento el resultado siempre es mejor. Quinn y yo nos estábamos cocinando tan lentamente que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta. O tal vez no quisimos. Yo lo único que sabía con certeza era que aquella mujer era especial, muy especial para mí, y que lo que había empezado a sentir por ella no tenía por qué malinterpretarse por estar casada con quien consideraba que era el amor de mi vida.

Sí. El amor de mi vida. Jesse St. James, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, a pesar de las veces que solía despotricar de él, sabía que era el amor de mi vida, y de eso estaba completamente convencida. Jesse me enamoró como nunca antes nadie logró hacerlo, llegando incluso a convencerme para casarme apenas dos años después de comenzar nuestra historia. Y me hizo feliz, me hacía feliz y me sentía segura al tenerlo a mi lado, al verlo dormir cada noche a mi vera y sentirme querida. Todo lo demás, todo el tema del dinero, de los caprichos, de nuestras discusiones absurdas, no eran más que las consecuencias casi inevitables de la convivencia entre dos seres humanos. Pero Quinn era un punto aparte, y estaba totalmente convencida de poder vivir tranquila teniéndola de aquella manera sin que tuviese que sentirme culpable por ello. O, mejor dicho, teniéndonos ambas de aquella manera, para ser más precisa.

—Ahora sí —susurró ella justo cuando ya deshacíamos el abrazo, y yo me limité a sonreírle—. ¿Ahora eres la jefa? —añadió.

—Mmm… Podría, pero no. Siéntate. ¿Quieres un café?

—¿Vas a pedirle a Margot que lo traiga? —me preguntó conteniendo la sonrisa, intuyendo probablemente que no era de mi agrado que así fuese.

—No es necesario, Jesse tiene su propia cafetera en ese pequeño armario. Privilegios de ser el jefe.

—Ya veo… Y te lo agradezco, pero hace apenas diez minutos que me he tomado uno. Si vuelvo a probar el café, no voy a dar un trazo en condiciones en las siguientes tres o cuatro horas. Y con todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer dudo que sea una buena idea. A menos que desees que no conserve mi trabajo.

—Ok, entonces nada de café, ni siquiera olerlo —mascullé buscando que su sonrisa se liberase por completo. Y lo conseguí—. Vamos, siéntate… Después de pasarme todo el fin de semana molestándote con mensajes, al menos déjame resarcirme permitiéndote unos minutos de descanso.

—No seas idiota, no me has molestado en absoluto, todo lo contrario. Me ha encantado estar al tanto de cada paso y cada momento que has vivido en el cumpleaños de tu madre. Ha sido realmente divertido…

—¿Divertido? —fingí un falso malestar— ¿Sabes lo que es tener que compartir casa durante 12 horas con casi 50 personas? Y lo que es peor, siendo una de las anfitrionas…

—No, no lo sé, y no quiero saberlo. Aunque… Recuerdo alguna que otra fiesta de mis compañeros de trabajo en San Francisco en las que… Ok, no, mejor no recordar eso.

—¿No recordar qué? ¿Quinn Fabray se desfasaba en su época de becaria? No escucharías Country. ¿No? —volví a bromear y su sonrisa se amplió a más no poder.

—Quinn Fabray fue adolescente como todo el mundo, y cometía sus locuras… Creí que eras consciente de ello.

—Lo soy, y lo pude vivir en primera persona—musité sin siquiera pensarlo. Pero no me importó. Mi único y primer objetivo de aquel día después de verla, era asegurarme de que se encontraba bien y no me había mentido con los mensajes para me quedase tranquila. Y si para ello tenía que bromear exponiéndome a mí misma, lo haría sin duda. Aunque mi humor no fuese el más divertido del mundo. De hecho, no había nadie en el mundo que me considerase divertida, ni siquiera mi madre, sino más bien tímida y responsable de mi actitud frente a los demás; básicamente me tenían por el ser más aburrido del planeta, solo que por no ofenderme no se atrevían a decírmelo.

Sin embargo, yo lo tenía perfectamente asumido. Ser divertida no era una de mis cualidades, y aceptarlo era la mejor solución para no verme envuelta en una de esas situaciones ridículas que tanto llegaban a estresarme. Mejor pasar desapercibida y reír las gracias de los demás, a convertirme en el centro de ellas.

—No te quejes, contigo siempre me he portado bien. Te tatué con delicadeza, te aconsejé bien sobre cómo cuidártelo. Te dije que la cerveza y el country no eran una buena combinación y te entretuve en una fiesta en la que no deseabas estar. Mi adolescencia contigo se portó bien.

—Tienes razón. Para mí has sido una adolescente ejemplar—maticé sabiendo que había omitido a consciencia sus dos mayores locuras conmigo; El beso en la fiesta de cumpleaños, y nuestra noche juntas en Los Ángeles. Pero intuí que no le apetecía llegar a ese extremo, y que por eso mismo trataba con sutileza aquella broma.

—Sí, y deberías tenerlo en cuenta siempre. He sido buena chica.

—Lo has sido y sigues siéndolo.

—Y tú no estás siendo una buena influencia ahora mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque me has pedido que venga para hablar de algo importante, y…

—Tenerte aquí delante ya es importante —la interrumpí antes de que pudiese acabar su frase—. Y después de estar todo el fin de semana hablando por mensajes, más aún.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho o…?

—No, nada de eso. Es importante para mí tenerte aquí delante porque de esa forma puedo ver si realmente te he molestado con los mensajes o no.

—Ya te he dicho que no me has molestado. ¿No me crees?

—Ahora sí —sentencié fijando mi mirada en sus ojos, asegurándome de que era capaz de mantenerla sin dudar un solo segundo. Y lo hizo, Quinn fue capaz de confirmarme con su mirada que no mentía, y que mis mensajes habían estado haciéndole bien, o al menos entreteniéndola durante esos días en los que todo parecía ir mal en su vida—. ¿Sabes ya cuando te van a arreglar la tubería?

—Pues no, aunque esperamos que lo hagan esta semana. No tener agua en casa complica mucho las cosas para que podamos mudarnos, y además… Hasta que no esté solucionado, no podemos volver a arreglar la pared y pintarla de nuevo… Espero que a lo largo de la mañana Robert pueda hablar con los fontaneros. Su amigo Mark no puede hacer mucho más que informarnos.

—Bueno… La paciencia es un don que hace mucha falta en casos como ese, y a ti de eso te sobra. Verás cómo en un par de días todo se arregla.

—Cuento con ello. Los daños materiales son fáciles de arreglar —murmuró con una media sonrisa completamente apenada que me descompuso, y me alertó—. Rachel, te, te tengo que dar las gracias —me dijo tras el breve silencio que mantuvimos mientras yo trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no hacerla sentir mal—. Realmente has conseguido que mi cabeza estuviese más tranquila, pensando en otras cosas que no me hacen tanto mal.

—¿Todo sigue igual? —me atreví a preguntarle y ver como bajaba la mirada me llenó de culpabilidad—. Ok, no… No es necesario que hablemos de esto. En realidad, yo te he pedido que vengas porque…

—No sé qué nos sucede —me interrumpió dejándome en silencio—. Te juro que no paro de pensar, de buscar algún motivo por el que pueda sentirse como se siente y no lo encuentro. Yo… Yo sé que está agobiado, y más ahora con la estúpida avería de la tubería —añadió dejándome entrever que necesitaba hablar y desahogarse. Justo lo que yo esperaba—. Pero… No sé, nunca lo he visto así, ni siquiera en San Francisco estaba tan irritante. Es como si ya nada le importase de mí. No, no sé qué pensar…

—¿Crees que…? —Ni siquiera me dejó continuar de nuevo. Su voz empezaba a romperse y me bastó ver de nuevo sus ojos al alzar la mirada para saber que realmente estaba pasándolo mal. Muy mal.

—Puedes decirlo… ¿Creo que mi novio ya no siente lo mismo por mí? Pues sí, empiezo a creerlo. O tal vez…

—Tal vez…

—Tal vez soy yo la que ya no siente lo mismo. No, no lo sé —inquirió y yo sentí unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazarla. Estaba rota, aunque su apariencia fuese lo suficientemente segura como para no dejarlo entrever.

—¿Crees que no le quieres?

—Le quiero muchísimo —soltó confundiéndome—, pero no de la misma forma. Llevo casi dos años esforzándome por volver a ver el chico que me enamoró. Dos años haciendo todo lo posible porque se sienta bien, por darle confianza y que sepa que me tiene, que siempre me ha tenido… Pero no reacciona. ¿Sabes? Yo creí que con todo esto de volver a Denver y vivir juntos, con su trabajo que tanto le gusta y teniendo todo lo que quiere, iba a volver a ser el mismo chico que me enamoró. Él… él era divertido, era alegre y poco a poco ha ido perdiendo todo eso. Y conmigo… Dios.

—¿Se porta mal?

—No, quiero decir… Me trata bien, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará, de eso estoy segura… Pero noto… Noto que no me mira como antes. Es como si todo le diese igual, pero luego me dice que no… No sé. No sé si es una crisis de esas de parejas, o bien es que yo soy idiota pensando que el amor siempre tiene que ser como el primer día. No, no lo sé… Pero no estoy bien y últimamente menos aún.

—Quinn, no se trata de vivir el amor como el primer día, pero si es importante que siga existiendo esa magia entre vosotros, si no… ¿Qué sentido tiene?

—Siempre he oído eso de que, con el paso de los años, ya nada es igual en las parejas.

—Pero tú tienes 27 años. Sentirte así no es normal —le dije sin ser plenamente consciente de que podía estar confundiéndola aún más. No era mi intención, ni mucho menos. Solo me preocupaba verla mal, y mi único objetivo era intentar ayudarla de alguna forma.

—¿Y cómo debo sentirme por tener 27 años? Igual no me lo merezco.

—¿No te mereces el qué?

—No sé, creo que estoy exigiendo demasiado de él y yo no doy lo que él espera tampoco. No… No puedo…

—No, no… No voy a permitir que digas eso —la interrumpí abandonando mi asiento detrás del escritorio para sentarme junto a ella—. Quinn, aunque hace ya años que nos conocemos no he podido vivir tu día a día, y no sé realmente como es tu relación. Pero tengo ojos… Y lo que veo ahora es que das todo cuanto tienes por él. Que estás buscando su felicidad dejando parte de la tuya en el arcén. No puedes decir algo así cuando sabes de sobra que no es tu problema.

—Rachel, cuando pasas tanto tiempo como yo buscando, tratando de darlo todo… Y ves que no funciona, es porque algo no haces bien.

—Tal vez es él quien no esté haciéndolo bien. Quinn, mira sé que nos conocemos poco, pero veo que eres una persona bastante paciente, sensata… Y que te gusta que los tuyos estén bien, que proteges lo que te pertenece y lo cuidas. Todo lo que me estás diciendo solo tiene una lectura; y es que estás frustrada por no lograr que alguien a quien quieres y por quien has sido capaz de dejar todo, no sea capaz de verlo. No puedes culparte a ti misma si sabes que estás haciendo todo lo posible, que lo estás dando todo…

No dijo nada. Quinn me miró por algunos segundos en los que nuestros ojos conectaron y rápidamente bajó de nuevo la mirada centrándose en sus manos, buscando en sus dedos algo que la mantuviese firme y la ayudase a no terminar como el brillo de sus ojos predecían que acabaría. Evidentemente, yo no lo iba a permitir. Porque no era el momento, ni el lugar, ni quería verla llorar. Si lo tenía que hacer prefería que lo hiciera donde se sintiera más cómoda, y donde yo, sin tener que sentirme cohibida por la presencia de extraños, pudiese sostenerla como merecía.

—¿Conoces a Frida Khalo? —le dije tratando de que alzara de nuevo la mirada hacia mí. Lógicamente lo hizo, pero completamente confundida.

—Claro… ¿Cómo no voy a conocerla? Soy dibujante, ilustradora… Y ser humano. ¿Quién no conoce a Frida?

—Ya… Lo supongo —le sonreí segundos antes de lanzarme a tomar sus manos con sutileza—. Verás, una vez leí algo que dijo y desde entonces siempre he llevado conmigo. Es como un mantra para mí que recito cuando a veces me siento perdida, cuando siento que no soy lo suficiente o me frustra algo personal, como te está sucediendo a ti ahora.

—¿Y qué dice ese mantra? —me preguntó con la voz temblorosa, casi en un suspiro mientras sus ojos vagaban entre los míos y nuestras manos enlazadas.

—Mereces un amor que te quiera despeinada —comencé a relatar regresando a sus ojos—. Con todo y las razones que te levantan deprisa, con todo y los demonios que no te dejan dormir. Mereces un amor que te haga sentir segura, que pueda comerse al mundo si camina de tu mano, que sientan que sus brazos van perfectos con tu piel. Mereces un amor que quiera bailar contigo, que visite el paraíso cada vez que mira tus ojos, y que no se aburra nunca de leer tus expresiones.

Mereces un amor que te escuche cuando cantas, que te apoye en tus ridículos, que respete que eres libre, que te acompañe en tu vuelo, que no le asuste caer. Mereces un amor que se lleve las mentiras, que te traiga la ilusión, el café… y la poesía.

—Guau… Es, es hermoso.

—Lo es, y muy cierto.

—¿Muy cierto? —dejó escapar confundiéndose con un leve suspiro de resignación— ¿Crees que merezco un amor así?

—No es lo que yo crea, mi querida Sheliak, es lo que tú tienes que sentir que mereces. ¿Te sientes identificada con esas palabras?

—No… No lo sé. Nunca he pensado en lo que merezco o no.

—Pues deberías hacerlo y a menudo, para saber qué tienes, que no tienes, que te falta y qué deseas para ser feliz. Necesitas apuntar a algo, no solo conformarte con lo que te llega, y esto te lo digo por experiencia. Cuando amas de verdad eres capaz de suplir esas necesidades con lo mínimo que te ofrecen, pero en el amor también hay que ser un poco egoísta… Tienes que mirar por lo que te hace feliz en pareja, e individualmente.

—¿Tú tienes todo lo que recitas en ese texto? —me preguntó y pude intuir algo de orgullo en su tono, pero no quise darle importancia.

—Algunas sí, otras no… Pero tengo cosas que son compatibles, cosas que suplen perfectamente la felicidad que no puedo tener con algo que me falte. El truco está en el equilibrio.

—Ya… Equilibrio —susurró de nuevo bajando la mirada.

—Quinn, no es un consejo, no es un monologo… Es un pensamiento. Piénsalo, tenlo presente y analízalo cuando te sientas mal, cuando creas que no eres suficiente para alguien. No eres más ni menos que nadie, eres tú. Y tú mereces lo que te hace feliz. Valora si lo que tienes cumple esos "requisitos" para hacerte feliz, y cuáles son los "requisitos" de quien te tiene para ser feliz. ¿Sabes? Tal vez por eso no tengo muchos amigos, porque suelo ser demasiado intensa cuando alguien me importa de verdad, pero no voy a permitir que creas que no mereces lo que te hace feliz, o que no eres lo suficiente para hacer feliz a quien quieres.

—Ya… ¿Y cómo no lo vas a permitir? ¿Vas a lavar mi cerebro? ¿Me vas a adular haciéndome creer que soy perfecta cada vez que…?

—No lo sé —la interrumpí aferrándome más a sus manos—. Pero no lo voy a consentir. Necesitas afrontar las cosas, hablarlas y desahogarte. Necesitas armarte de valor y sentarte con Robert a hablar de vuestra situación, a hablarlo con el corazón. Tenéis un futuro precioso por delante, sois una pareja… Encantadora.

—¿Te cae bien Robert? —me interrumpió recuperando la media sonrisa.

—Bueno, no comparto sus pensamientos en algunos aspectos, pero te vuelvo a repetir que, si él te va a hacer feliz, para mí será el mejor. Y por cómo te mira sé que te quiere, y por como hablas de él… Sé que tú le quieres. Tal vez el destino nos haya vuelto a unir para que te pueda echar una mano en esa… _crisis de pareja_, como tú lo llamas. Piénsalo, aún no sabemos por qué hemos vuelto a encontrarnos…

—Curioso —musitó bajando de nuevo la mirada para centrarse en nuestras manos. Manos que seguían unidas sin que a ninguna de las dos nos importase en absoluto—. Manejas el destino a tu antojo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que acabas de hacer. Cuando se trata de nosotras, de creer que el destino nos une por algo que solo nos incumbe a nosotras, lo relacionas con la casualidad… Lo ignoras o lo omites como si no tuviese importancia. Hace unos años estabas convencida de que era el destino quien nos unía. Ahora, solo piensas en ese destino cuando se trata de ayudarnos con algún problema. Ahí ya no entra la casualidad. Ahí solo es el destino y no rehúsas de él. Es un poco…

—¿Qué pretendes que haga? —solté sin pensar y su rostro se desfiguró por completo, pero su mirada permaneció impasible, esperando que continuase con mi réplica. Algo para lo que yo ni estaba preparada, ni quería tener que explicar.

Era lógico, y supuse que a pesar de que lo esperase, había entendido perfectamente mi actitud y mi respuesta a su conclusión.

¿Qué pretendía que hiciera? ¿Qué asociara al destino, a los astros o al mismísimo hilo rojo de su tan fantástica leyenda el que nos hubiéramos vuelto a encontrar? ¿Por qué motivo iba a suceder eso si no era por ayudarnos en algún paso importante de nuestras vidas, como hicimos en los anteriores encuentros? Si permitía que la mente, que la ensoñación y las ilusiones fluyesen sin más, terminaría metiéndome en un lío de mil demonios, y eso ella lo debía saber con certeza. Si quería que le confesara que tal vez éramos almas gemelas o que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas más allá de una bonita amistad, no lo iba a lograr. Porque me negaba a pensarlo, porque me negaba a creer que el momento más importante de mi vida como fue darle el _sí quiero_ a mi marido, hubiese sido solo un error más. Algo sin importancia para el destino, los astros o quien manejara los hilos de las almas gemelas.

Había algo entre nosotras, de eso no cabía duda, había algo más que una simple amistad y era plenamente consciente de ello. Había conexión, había complicidad y sabía que era mutuo. No lo escondía, no huía de ello ni lo ignoraba, y estaba convencida de que en otras circunstancias, habría dejado que lo que tuviese que suceder, sucediese. Pero eso no significaba que mi vida fuese un error hasta que ella volvió a aparecer. Quería a Jesse, por eso estaba con él y por eso quería seguir estando a su lado. Era mi marido, mi amante, mi confidente, mi amigo… Estaba enamorada de él, y lo que yo sentía por ella era completamente diferente. Especial, sí. A pesar de seguir sintiéndonos como completas desconocidas, sentía que la quería, y quería ayudarla para verla feliz, aunque para ello tuviese que aceptar al orgulloso de su novio, o permitir que cualquier chica, como Margot, se hiciera ilusiones con ella. Solo quería verla feliz, verla sonreír y a ser posible, que me permitiera compartirlo con ella. Y para lograrlo tenía que ser firme, tenía que ser sensata y, sobre todo, saber diferenciar entre la fantasía y la realidad.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —susurró segundos antes de dejar escapar un imperceptible suspiro que terminó por interrumpirnos, y dejarnos a la deriva de un silencio prácticamente sepulcral.

Tres, cuatro, cinco, o tal vez diez, once o quince. Juro que perdí por completo la noción del tiempo mientras duró ese instante y me perdí en sus ojos. Supuse que ella esperaba que continuase, que le diese mi réplica de alguna manera porque tampoco dijo absolutamente nada mientras me miraba. Pero yo no dije absolutamente nada y guardé silencio por pura inercia, porque algo me atrapó y me paralizó justo ahí, sin percibir que hubiese nada más a nuestro alrededor. Como si rondase por el dichoso horizonte de sucesos de un agujero negro que cada vez me atraía con más y más intensidad. Y fue el paso de esos valiosísimos segundos lo que la hizo reaccionar. A ella, no a mí.

—En fin… Supongo que lo mejor es que vuelva a mi trabajo. Distraer la mente es la mejor de las opciones para mí en este instante, y tengo un par de romanos con bastantes detalles en sus armaduras que me ayudaran a lograrlo —añadió desprendiéndose con delicadeza de mis manos, y dispuesta a abandonar su asiento ante mi atónita mirada—. Gracias por escucharme, Rachel —dijo dibujando esa sonrisa tímida que lejos de alegrarme, me terminaba por preocupar más si cabía.

—No, no he acabado aún —balbuceé al ver como realmente pretendía marcharse sin más. –No te he pedido que vengas para amargarte la mañana con mi intensidad.

—No me has amargado nada, Rachel… Ya te lo he dicho, te agradezco que me escuches y…

—Quiero invitarte a cenar —solté sin más y la confusión volvió a su rostro—. Quedamos en que cenaríamos juntas, que yo te invitaría y que tú me mostrarías eso tan importante que querías mostrarme, ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, claro que lo recuerdo, pero no tiene que ser ya porque me encuentre mal y necesite…

—No me puedes poner excusas. Llevo todo el fin de semana pensando en el día perfecto para cenar contigo, y el viernes vuelvo a viajar. Así que no me puedes poner excusas.

—Está bien, dime cuándo y dónde y…

—¿Mañana? ¿Te viene bien?

—Mañana… Supongo que sí. ¿Dónde?

—Eso es cosa mía. Tú solo preocúpate de estar libre a las 8. Pasaré a recogerte, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, estaré lista a esa hora.

—Bien…

—Bien —repitió ella con apenas un susurro, segundos antes de verla como se alejaba de mí en dirección a la puerta, con algo de dudas en sus gestos, como si no estuviese segura del todo o hubiese algo más que quisiera decirme—, será mejor que regrese, ¿Me das tu permiso, jefa? —añadió con una leve complicidad dibujando su tímida sonrisa. Y fue curioso, porque estaba convencida de que todo era forzado, que aquel intento por parecer tranquila tratando de bromear no era más que una máscara para intentar camuflar su malestar. Porque estaba mal, porque se sentía mal y yo misma, estúpida de mí, había ayudado a que ese malestar fuese más notorio.

Tal vez tenía razón al decirme que mantener la mente entretenida era la mejor opción dadas las circunstancias, y quizás por eso mis mensajes hablándole de cómo estaba sobrellevando el cumpleaños de mi madre le ayudó a distraerse, y no pensar demasiado en lo que tanto daño le estaba haciendo. Intentar convertirme en su asesora sentimental fue probablemente la mayor estupidez que había cometido para intentar ayudarla, y sabía que insistirle no haría más que empeorar la situación. Frida hablaba del amor, pero ese amor también podía equipararse a la amistad, y tal vez Quinn merecía a alguien que la ayudase a salir de ese alud de pensamientos negativos que merodeaban por su mente. Yo podría asumir ese rol perfectamente, y después de ver como mis consejos no iban a hacerle bien, decidí llevarlo a cabo sin más.

—Esos romanos necesitan compañía —le dije aceptando su petición y procurando no perder el tono de humor que ella había asumido a pesar de la situación. Quinn me sonrió de nuevo y abandonó el despacho sin volver a mencionar palabra alguna. Algo que yo sufrí, por supuesto, pero que acepté sin buscar excusa alguna para no complicar más la escena, ni perjudicarla a ella. Y menos mal que lo hice.

Si hubiese vuelto a hablar, si hubiese abierto la boca para retenerla un par de segundos más, la habría obligado a presenciar una escena que no tendría por qué ver ni soportar, aunque supuse que pudo intuir por la rapidez con la que se produjo.

Por lo visto, aquel lunes 29 de junio era el día oficial del mal humor y el malestar en quienes me importaban. Quinn apenas había cerrado la puerta tras ella cuando volvió a abrirse un vendaval llamado Jesse St. James se colaba en el interior del despacho asustándome con su reacción, o mejor dicho con el portazo que él mismo propició tras colarse. Estaba pálido, con los ojos como platos y rebufando como si de un toro se tratase.

—Hey… ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté abandonando de nuevo su escritorio para acercarme, pero él me esquivo y ocupó su sillón sin siquiera mirarme—. Jesse… ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?

—He… He venido a… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿No estabas en una reunión?

—¡Eso es lo que me pasa! El jodido representante de la Comic Usa no va a venir a Denver, no voy a poder reunirme con él… Y me lo dice precisamente hoy la estúpida secretaria que tiene.

—¿Es eso?

—¿Te parece poco? ¿Te tengo que recordar lo que supone firmar un contrato con ellos?

—No, lógicamente sé que es importante, pero no creo tener nada que ver para que me trates mal —le recriminé plantándome frente a él.

—Dios…—bufó lamentándose mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón y se reclinaba hasta casi quedar por completo en horizontal—. Es una puta mierda, Rachel…

—Hey… Vamos, cielo… Solo es trabajo, no te sientas mal. Saldrán miles de oportunidades, y seguro que habrá mejores que esa —le dije tratando de calmarlo, acercándome a él como si mi presencia fuese suficiente para lograrlo.

—Lo siento… Lo siento, cielo. Siento haberte hablado mal.

—Vamos, solo es trabajo…

—Lo sé, pero estaba entusiasmado con ese contrato, era la mejor oportunidad del año… ¿Sabes la de puertas que me habría abierto? Muchísimas, además de que me iba a permitir poder contratar a más gente. Todo el proyecto se hunde por 500 kilómetros de mierda.

—¿Ese es el problema? —le pregunté buscando asiento sobre sus rodillas— ¿La distancia?

—Sí, ese es el jodido problema. No puede viajar y se queda en Nueva York.

—¿Y? Si él no puede venir, puedes ir tú. ¿No? —dije y su cuerpo recuperó la verticalidad en el asiento para mirarme cara a cara— Has viajado muchas veces, no veo por qué no puedas hacerlo ahora. ¿Por qué dices que es un problema? ¿No te recibiría?

—Sí, si me recibiría.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedes ir a verlo tú? —le insistí y ni siquiera tuvo que responderme. Me bastó ver su cara, mirar sus ojos y sentir el suspiro pesado que dejó escapar desde su pecho, para saber la respuesta. Una respuesta que no era la peor de todas, por supuesto, pero que volvió a acabar con mi ilusión de poder disfrutar una vez más de lo que más me gustaba. Un año más.

—No voy a ir, Rachel.

—Pero…

—No, ni se te ocurra insistir. Somos un equipo. ¿Recuerdas?

—Por eso mismo, somos un equipo y tenemos que valorar lo que es importante.

—Tú. Tú eres todo para mí. El enfado se me va a pasar en un par de horas, o tal vez en un par de días, pero fallarte a ti no me lo perdonaría nunca. Ni siquiera me lo planteo.

—Jesse…

—El 4 de Julio tú y yo estaremos viendo los fuegos artificiales en Salt Lake City —sentenció abrazándome, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho y obligándome a mí a abrazarlo, aceptando sus palabras sin poder replicarle de manera alguna. Pero no lo hice porque no tuviera respuestas. De hecho, y a pesar de la contundencia de sus palabras, no iba a permitir que desechase la única opción que parecía tener para firmar ese contrato tan importante para la editorial. Si no dije nada en ese instante fue porque mi mente se nubló por completo en el mismo instante en el que mis ojos vagaron por la ventana que tenía frente a mí, y descubría su cara a través de las rendijas de la persiana. Su mirada triste, la misma que descubrí el día que la conocí en el estudio de tatuaje. La misma mirada apenada que mostraba en la puerta del Cazador o en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jesse. Quinn me estaba mirando, corrijo, nos estaba mirando a través de aquella pequeña abertura que yo misma había dejado para observarla a ella, y sentí como como todo mi cuerpo se congelaba, mientras que, irónicamente, mi corazón palpitaba con la fuerza de mil martillos.


	20. Chapter 20

Martes 30 junio de 2015

Denver

Quinn Fabray

20

No. No iba a ser una cena más. No iba a ser una nueva reunión en torno a una mesa mientras cenábamos. No iba a ser una quedada más como las dos que ya habíamos mantenido desde que volvimos a encontrarnos y yo no lo sabía. Yo no era consciente de lo que me estaba por suceder en aquella calurosa noche del 30 de junio. Yo no era consciente de que una simple velada entre dos amigas, a pesar de lo que Rachel significaba en mi vida, podría llegar a provocarme tanto como me provocó, sin siquiera llegar a concluir si esos sentimientos eran buenos, o malos.

Si es cierto que debí ir preparada para la ocasión, porque después de casi cinco días discutiendo con Robert hasta llegar el punto de hablarnos por motivos que solo hacían referencia a la casa, mi debilidad estaba en su punto más álgido y era completamente vulnerable a cualquier emoción o sentimiento que pudiese recibir, por leve que fuese.

Si a ello le añadías que lo que me provocó ver a mi acompañante con su preciosa falda de flores y su blusa sin mangas de un azul tan intenso como el cielo, y las gotas de Júpiter, como decía la canción que casualmente sonaba en el coche, enredadas en su pelo ondulado para la ocasión, la premonición de que mi vida cambiaria en aquella noche era más que evidente.

Rachel fue puntual como nunca antes lo fue. Me recogió a las 8 en punto, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos, en la puerta de mi casa. Me invitó a subir al taxi que había decidido utilizar por si una vez más, acabábamos con las reservas de vino de la ciudad, y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla que incluso llegó a dejarme una tímida huella del carmín de sus labios, tras regalarme la primera de las sonrisas. El lugar para cenar fue un pequeño y sencillo restaurante cerca de Montbello, donde nos esperaba una mesa y donde compartimos una velada perfecta. Nada ostentoso, nada llamativo, solo un par de amigas disfrutando de una deliciosa pizza casera y una conversación que una vez más, terminó trasladándonos a las estrellas y a la última novedad de la NASA; la inminente llegada de la nave New Horizons a Plutón fue el tema estrella, pero no el único, por supuesto.

No. No es que yo estuviese realmente interesadísima en esos temas, pero escucharla hablar como lo hacía me fascinaba, y lograba que mi curiosidad aflorase con decenas de preguntas que, por primera vez, alguien lograba responderme sin invitarme a buscarlo en Google o en cualquier enciclopedia. Rachel tenía esa capacidad, ese don de hacer irresistible cualquier tema de conversación que tocase, y en las circunstancias personales y emocionales en las que me encontraba, era lo mejor que me podía suceder. Me sentía bien estando con ella. Se me olvidada por completo que llevaba todo el día sin apenas hablar con Robert y que ni siquiera sabía dónde o con quién estaba esa noche. Solo me preocupaba saber que las imágenes que estaba a punto de enviar la New Horizons fuesen nítidas después de 9 años de largo viaje a través de la galaxia.

Y no contenta con hacerme sentir bien en aquella noche, también se esmeró en llenarme de ilusión, de una extraña motivación que ni siquiera mi padre había logrado transmitirme, a pesar de que estuvo intentándolo días atrás. Una motivación que llegaba de la mano de mis sueños, de esa ilusión que siempre rondó por mi mente y nunca me atreví a llevar a cabo por miedo a no cumplir las expectativas.

—¿Y un estudio? —me dijo tras probar y relamer sus labios con el helado de chocolate que nos habían servido como postre— ¿No has pensado en tener tu propio estudio en casa?

—Pues…

—Sería genial —me interrumpió evitando que pudiera explicarle—. Siempre he visto a todos esos artistas en sus estudios, con cientos de pinceles y lienzos amontonados. Un ático, o bueno… Tal vez en tu casa no pueda ser un ático, pero sí una habitación con grandes ventanales donde puedas inspirarte con la luz. ¿Te pasa eso cuando dibujas? ¿Logras inspirarte con la luz de los lugares? —añadió curiosa, sin dejar de mirarme con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Pues sí. Supongo que sí… No es lo mismo pintar en un lugar en el que no estés cómoda, que hacerlo en tu espacio… En tu lugar.

—¿Y por qué no te lo planteas?

—No tengo sitio en la casa nueva para algo así.

—¿Y en el jardín? Puedes hacer una habitación más, no creo que suponga demasiado…

—No, no creo que sea buena idea tal y como están las cosas.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría?

—Claro que me gustaría, pero si le digo a Robert que quiero hacer más obras, se va a volver loco. Tal vez más adelante…

—Mmm Ya… —musitó pensativa— Oye, ¿y si alquilas algún lugar? Tu padre tenía locales por toda la ciudad. ¿No es cierto?

—Sí, pero…

—Estoy segura de que puedes encontrar un sitio en el que…

—Me encantaría, Rachel —la detuve para que al menos pudiese llevarse el helado a los labios. Su retahíla se lo impedía y ya empezaba a ver indicios de cómo se iba derritiendo—. No es el momento para mí de todo eso. Ahora mismo lo que me interesa es tener mucho trabajo en la editorial y estabilizarme. Quizás más adelante pueda hacerlo…

—Pero eres artista. ¿No? Los artistas tienen que expresarse, tienen que liberarse haciendo lo que más les gusta hacer. Quinn… No sé si entra o no dentro de tus planes, pero los cuadros que vi el otro día en tu casa bien podrían estar vendiéndose en alguna galería, o tienda… Eres buena, y joven.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

—No es un cumplido, es la verdad. ¿No te gustaría vender tus dibujos, o cuadros…?

—Claro que sí, pero para eso necesitas tiempo y tener una estabilidad económica. Estabilidad que estoy buscando con las ilustraciones.

—Dudo que para una artista sea agradable tener que dibujar lo que le obliguen. Siempre he entendido que los artistas son almas libres… Que vuelan por sí solos.

—Sí, y la mayoría de ellos no ve un solo dólar en vida con sus obras —bromeé buscando su aprobación, y sobre todo que cediese un poco en su empeño por convertirme en una de esas artistas bohemias que tan bien retratan las películas, pero que tan poco futuro tienen.

—¿Sabes qué? —musitó tras relamerse de nuevo los labios con sutileza— Eres especial hasta para eso.

—¿Especial? ¿Qué pensabas que era? ¿Una hipster de esas que se levantan en mitad de la madrugada porque han tenido una epifanía y necesitan pintar? —bromeé de nuevo y ella sonrió con dulzura, como lo había estado haciendo durante toda la noche.

—Podrías serlo.

—¿Por qué quieres que sea así?

—Porque de esa forma tendrías un estudio, y me encantaría ir a visitar tu estudio y ver todo lo creas.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Para qué va a ser? Me encantaría saber y ver lo que pasa por tu mente y plasmas en un lienzo o un papel. Sería genial tener un Quinn Fabray colgando en alguna pared de mi ático —respondió con halo de orgullo que me hizo reír.

—¿Ático? ¿Hablas de la librería?

—Ajam…

—¿Colgarías uno de mis cuadros en tu librería?

—Claro.

—Allí no lo vería nadie, solo tú…

—Por eso mismo. Una obra para mí sola, para que solo yo pueda disfrutarla en mi lugar favorito. Sería perfecto…

—¿Tú crees? He visto que en tu casa tienes un cuadro impresionante de una diosa romana o griega y no tiene nada que ver con mi estilo. Dudo que una de mis obras, como tú las llamas, puedan hacerte sentir tan especial como para tenerla en un lugar tan privilegiado.

—En primer lugar, me da igual el estilo… Lo que importa es lo que pueda llegar a transmitirme y lo que vi el otro día me llegó y mucho. Y en segundo lugar… Es Hypatia —me interrumpió como si fuese una ofensa el no haberla reconocido—. Y no era ni griega ni romana, era egipcia. De Alejandría, más concretamente.

—Oh… Ok, perdón por no estar al tanto de la nacionalidad de esa tal Hypatia —musité a consciencia.

—Quinn, ¿no sabes quién era Hypatia? —me preguntó un tanto seria, tras varios segundos de silencio escrutándome, cayendo por completo en mi trampa.

—Mmm… ¿Tendría que saberlo? —añadí y de repente vi como su gesto se torcía y el asombro se apoderaba de su cejo.

—Bueno, no… No es que sea esencial para la vida saber esas cuestiones, pero pensaba que al menos un poco…

—Filósofa y maestra neoplatónica griega —la interrumpí antes de que su decepción fuese mayor por mi escasa cultura general —matemática y astrónoma. Perfeccionó el astrolabio e inventó el densímetro. Creía en el ascetismo y murió descuartizada e incinerada por un grupo de fanáticos que la asaltaron cuando regresaba a su hogar. ¿Ves? —añadí tras ver su cara de asombro y como mantenía un poco de helado sobre su cuchara sin ser capaz de llevárselo a la boca— Tengo algo de cultura a pesar de no ser una hípster o una de esas artistas bohemias en las que quieres convertirme.

—Oh… ¿ Cómo sabes todo eso?

—No he ido a la universidad, pero si he estudiado… Y aunque no prestase atención a los visionados de la luna con los telescopios, sí que era buena estudiante. Además… Me obligaron a ver una película de ella, tengo buena memoria —le dije buscando su sonrisa, algo que conseguí casi instantáneamente—. También te puedo hablar un poco de Copérnico, de Aristarco o Tales de Mileto, incluso de Carl Sagan. Mi padre era un fanático de Carl Sagan. ¿Sorprendida?

—Siempre me sorprendes, y ahora muchísimo más… Me encanta que conozcas a todos esos ilustres astrónomos. Pero te confieso que no esperaba que te fijaras en el cuadro de mi casa. Nadie suele hacerlo.

—Supongo que no entran muchos pintores, dibujantes o ilustradores. ¿No?

—Pues… No, la verdad es que no. Ahora que lo dices, es lógico que te llamase la atención. Si llego a saber que te iba a volver a encontrar, te habría pedido que me hicieras ese cuadro en vez de comprarlo en una tienda de antigüedades.

—Te lo habría hecho encantada. Aunque ya has visto que mi técnica es más… Contemporánea.

—No importa. Una Hypatia en versión moderna sería muy interesante.

—Sería un retrato tuyo —solté casi sin pensar, utilizando mi mente para imaginármela a ella en el lugar de la histórica filosofa.

—¿Un retrato mío?

—¿Por qué no? Eres mujer, astrónoma, manejas la astrofísica por lo cual las matemáticas se te dan bien. Adoras los libros, tanto que trabajas en librerías y… Eres capaz de utilizar un pensamiento de Frida Khalo como mantra personal, lo que te hace un tanto filosofa. Eres una Hypatia moderna, aunque no compartas su filosofía de vida.

—¿Su filosofía de vida?

—No eres ascética.

—Pues no, no lo soy. Me gusta disfrutar de los placeres de la vida —susurró devorando de nuevo un poco del helado con una sensualidad que a punto estuve de salir corriendo. Y no, ella probablemente ni siquiera era consciente de ello, pero yo llevaba unos cinco minutos observándola mientras hablábamos, viendo como ciertamente disfrutaba del placer que el helado de chocolate le estaba regalando, como se relamía los labios como si aquel simple gesto pudiese pasar desapercibido para quien tuviese el placer de observarla. No solo yo, estoy convencida de que incluso los camareros no le quitaban ojo de encima, y con toda la razón del mundo.

Rachel aquella noche estaba realmente hermosa, encantadora, tanto física como personalmente. Desprendía un magnetismo, unas vibraciones tan positivas que era imposible no sucumbir a su encanto. Incluso si no hubiésemos tenido tema de conversación, me habría pasado las casi dos horas que llevábamos allí frente a ella, observándola simplemente. Pero por suerte, aquella chica hecha mujer no solo era agradable a los ojos, sino que también era capaz de alimentar la mente, de hacerte pensar y mantener una conversación sobre cualquier tema y hacer que el tiempo se pasara volando. Tanto que ni siquiera recordé uno de los motivos principales por el que habíamos quedado aquella noche. Lo hice cuando de nuevo volvió a mencionar al destino. Dichoso destino que yo empezaba a adorar.

—Tal vez ese sea el motivo por el que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar —añadió sacándome de mi embalsamiento con el helado.

—¿Qué disfrutes de los placeres de la vida? —cuestioné y su mirada sorprendida me hizo ver que debía abortar aquellos pensamientos que empezaban a envolverme—Era broma…—susurré y ella sonrió de nuevo— ¿Qué motivo nos ha llevado a encontrarnos?

—Pues convencerte para que te plantees el hecho de tener tu propio estudio en el que te inspires para hacerme un cuadro de una Hypatia contemporánea con mi rostro —respondió sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Crees que es un motivo lo suficientemente importante como para propiciar nuestro encuentro?

—Pues… No lo sé, pero yo ya no sé qué otra cosa puede ser, así que…

—¿Hoy si crees en el destino?

—Quinn, yo siempre creo en el destino, pensé que eso te había quedado claro por la conversación del otro día.

—Ya… Pero depende de las circunstancias, decides ignorarlo u creerlo. ¿No es cierto?

—Ya… Ya hemos hablado de eso, Quinn —replicó dejándome entrever que no le apetecía empezar un nuevo tira y afloja respecto a ese tema, pero no me quedó más remedio que tocarlo para mostrarle lo que deseaba mostrarle, y tanto miedo me daba por su reacción. Porque no sabía cómo lo haría, porque no sabía si era o no el mejor momento—. No hagas que piense en cosas que no debo, no…

—Rachel, ¿crees que es posible que nos hayamos encontrado en otro momento de nuestro pasado, y no nos hallamos reconocido?

—Lo dudo, no se me ha olvidado tu cara desde el primer día que te vi en el estudio de tatuaje.

—No me refiero a después de ese momento, me refiero a antes del tatuaje.

—¿Hablas de habernos visto antes?

—Ajam…

—Pues no sé, pero supongo que de haber sido así, te habría reconocido cuando te vi en el estudio.

—Ya…

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque tal vez el destino nos haya unido porque quería que yo descubriese algo y te lo mostrase —le respondí logrando que recuperase su curiosidad. Supuse que recordó, si es que lo había olvidado, que habíamos quedado precisamente para eso, para mostrarle algo tan especial que solo podía ser cara a cara.

—¿A qué te refieres? —balbuceó expectante y yo supe que había llegado el momento.

—¿Qué pensarías si te digo que tú y yo nos hemos encontrado antes de vernos en el estudio de tatuaje? —inquirí y su cuerpo se tensó, al igual que lo hizo su rostro.

—¿De qué hablas, Quinn?

—¿Recuerdas que te pregunté si habías estado en Aspen? —le dije mientras me adueñaba de mi bolso y sacaba el sobre donde había guardado la imagen. O, mejor dicho, una copia de la misma. Ella asintió sin decir palabra alguna y observó cada movimiento que realizaba sin perder la rigidez que de repente la acusaba—El día después de que cenásemos en el bar de mi padre, por la mañana, lo encontré con decenas de revistas, de libretas de fotografías en la mesa. Mi madre estaba histérica porque pensaba que había vuelto a recobrar su vieja afición por la astronomía, y decía que todo lo que guardaba en cajas era basura y que volver a sacarlo no era más que una pérdida de tiempo. Pero entre esos recuerdos encontramos unas fotografías antiguas, fotografías que yo había visto desde pequeña, pero que nunca me llamaron la atención hasta que te conocí.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué hasta que me conociste?

No le respondí. Simplemente le ofrecí el sobre para que fuese ella misma quien descubriese la fotografía y me hiciera comprender que no estaba loca, que no me había ilusionado con aquella niña que me cuidaba mientras jugábamos en un parque de Aspen, mientras nuestros padres nos observaban y mi hermana se peleaba con su propio hermano. Quería ver su rostro, su cara al contemplar la escena y saber que no me había equivocado.

Y no me equivoqué.

Rachel me miró a los ojos cuando le entregué el sobre y supo instintivamente que debía abrirlo. Lo siguiente que sucedió me hizo comprender que no solo no me había equivocado, sino que acababa de hacerle uno de los mayores regalos que nunca había recibido. Y ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

Primero fue la curiosidad lo que se reflejó en su cara, para pasar rápidamente a un leve gesto de confusión que quiso aclarar mirándome por una milésima de segundo antes de volver a sucumbir a la escena. Y por último un gesto, un movimiento casi imperceptible de sus labios abriéndose disimuladamente y el desconcierto reflejándose por completo en su cara, en sus ojos, en sus manos que inexplicablemente comenzaron a temblar.

—¿Qué haces con mi fotografía? —me preguntó apartando el resto del helado que quedaba en su copa.

—Sabía que eras tú.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde la has sacado? ¿Cómo la tienes tú?

—La tenía mi padre, Rachel. Esa niña que está a tu lado soy yo —le dije y sus ojos volvieron a mí mostrándome un brillo que empezó a preocuparme—. Estuvimos juntas en Aspen, en una convención de aficionados a la astronomía por pura casualidad, o tal vez fue el destino...—Bromeé buscando su aprobación, pero el gesto de su rostro no respondía a mis deseos— Mi padre solía a ir a muchas de ellas y en esa estabas tú, y tu madre y…

—Mi padre —susurró con la voz rota, regresando a la fotografía. Yo guardé silencio por pura inercia sin saber si había sido o no una buena idea. Su reacción me hizo temer lo peor y ver como dejaba la fotografía sobre la mesa y se cubría el rostro con las manos, no me ayudó en absoluto.

—Rachel… ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté y ella asintió, aunque no fue nada convincente.

—¿Segura?

—No, no estoy segura —balbuceó alzando la mirada hacia mí para demostrarme como por sus mejillas corrían dos lágrimas que me alertaron.

—Hey… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

–Dios… Quinn, necesito salir de aquí —susurró logrando que todo mi cuerpo se descompusiera.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Rachel? Solo, solo quería que…

—Tengo que salir de aquí, Quinn —insistió guardando la fotografía en el sobre y dejándome entrever como su pecho se hinchaba y vaciaba con tanta rapidez, que no presagiaba nada bueno—. ¿Podemos marcharnos?

—Eh… Claro. Claro. Por supuesto.

Por supuesto que nos marchábamos, de hecho, no me dio tiempo a alzar la mano para pedir la cuenta a uno de los camareros y pagar la cena, fue ella quien hizo uso de su tarjeta de crédito sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su bolso, dejando que la palidez de su rostro me empezase a doler.

Sí, a doler, porque a juzgar por su reacción estaba convencida de haber cometido el mayor error de mi vida al mostrarle la fotografía, y ni siquiera sabía el motivo. Aunque empecé a intuir que el motivo principal de su imprevisto malestar lo tenía la figura de su padre en uno de los laterales de la escena. Tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a ver imágenes suyas después de tantos años, o quizás no quería verlo o… Simplemente la emoción fue superior a ella. No lo sabía, ni lo pude saber hasta que, por fin, y llevando a cabo su petición, abandonamos el pequeño restaurante como si estuviésemos llegando tarde a algún lugar.

Y ese lugar no era otro que algunos metros más allá de la acera donde se situaba el local, y donde por fin Rachel detuvo sus pasos para cubrirse el rostro con las manos y lograr que mi corazón se rompiese en mil pedazos.

—Rachel… ¿Qué te ocurre? Hey… Cielo, ¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté sin pensar en nada más que no fuese recibir alguna respuesta. Cuando me dejó ver sus ojos y las lágrimas que caían por ellos sin parar, no lo pude evitar y la atraje entre mis brazos para abrazarla y tratar de consolarla, aún sin saber si la culpable de aquello era yo misma.

Por suerte no lo era, y por suerte también el llanto no era de pena, sino de emoción. Una emoción que no había sido capaz de contener y que terminó llevándola a aquel extremo—. Lo siento, Rachel, lo siento de veras…

—No, Quinn… —Trató de interrumpirme con la voz repleta de quejidos y la congoja del llanto, pero yo no cedí. Me sentía fatal por haber provocado aquella situación que supuse tenía que ver con la pena que aun sentía al recordar a su padre. O eso quería creer hasta que supe la verdad.

—Sí, si lo siento muchísimo, Rachel. No quería hacerte sentir mal, y bueno… Sabía que era una opción y ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en que…

—Lucy —susurró buscándome con la mirada mientras seguía inmersa en cobijarla entre mis brazos, y sentí como el mundo se detenía bajo mis pies.

—¿Cómo me has llamado? —le dije y una tímida sonrisa se asomó a sus labios erradicando por completo la pena que la había asolado segundos antes.

—Eres Lucy —susurró dejando escapar varios suspiros.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Lucy? ¿Te lo he dicho?

—No, me lo dijeron tus padres cuando eras pequeña… En ese viaje —me respondió dejándome completamente atónita—. Te recuerdo, Quinn… Recuerdo estar jugando contigo en ese parque, yo… Yo tengo una fotografía prácticamente igual en mi casa, en Oklahoma. Recuerdo… Recuerdo que te pasó algo y sangrabas por la cabeza, y me asusté mucho, muchísimo… Y mi padre me alejó de ti porque empecé a llorar y ya no volví a verte más. Recuerdo que en el viaje de vuelta a casa mi padre me decía que estabas bien, que no me preocupase por ti porque estabas bien, pero yo no le creía.

—Oh Dios…

—Le puse tu nombre a mi muñeca favorita.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Totalmente —respondió—. Me marcaste, Quinn… Era la primera vez que veía como alguien se hacía daño realmente, y lo pasé fatal… No quería que te pasara nada, eras… Eras ¡Dios! No me lo puedo creer… ¡Eres tú! No, no he sabido reconocerte, ¿Cómo no he podido reconocerte?

—Porque tenía cinco o seis años, ¿tal vez?

—Pero… ¿Y tú a mí? ¿Me has reconocido o tus padres…?

—Te he reconocido porque sigues siendo tú… He visto esa fotografía muchas veces, pero hasta que no te he vuelto a encontrar no he logrado asociarte a ella. Mis padres apenas recuerdan nada de ti, bueno… Recuerdan más a tus padres, pero no tienen idea de que estas aquí.

—¡Oh Dios, Quinn!¡ Esto es surrealista! —exclamó separándose de mí para volver a llevarse las manos al rostro y volver a llorar. No sé qué me preocupó más, si verla llorar de nuevo sin motivo aparente o que se separase de mí. Tal vez para ella no fue nada, pero yo noté como me quedaba vacía al destruir el abrazo y eso no me gustó en absoluto—. Es… Es…

—¿El destino tal vez?

—El destino…—Susurró sin poder contener de nuevo otro alud de lágrimas que ya sí, me desconcertó a más no poder.

—Ok… Me parece perfecto que todo esto te parezca surrealista, créeme a mí también lo parece, pero… Por favor, no llores más. No, no me siento bien viéndote así, y ni siquiera sé por qué lo haces. ¿Qué te sucede? —balbuceé sin poder evitarlo.

—No, no lo sé. No lo sé Quinn, pero en cuanto he visto la foto sabía que iba a llorar, y no puedo evitarlo… Y no me gusta que me vean llorar.

—Pues te estoy viendo…

—No quiero que me vean llorar extraños, por eso te he pedido que salgamos del restaurante. Me… Me siento cohibida y si me miran, mucho más. Lo siento… De veras, siento que hayas vivido esta situación, pero es que no me esperaba algo así, y además… Esta fotografía es muy importante para mí. Quiero decir, no solo porque estemos las dos, lo que demuestra que, si es cierto, que por mucho que me pese el destino nos está diciendo algo, sino porque también está él… También está mi padre y… No, no lo puedo evitar. No puedo evitar emocionarme si hablo o veo cosas suyas. Lo siento.

—No tienes que sentir nada —le dije acercándome de nuevo a ella ignorando aquel "_por mucho que me pese"_ que había dejado escapar para hacer referencia al destino. Me pudo más la imperiosa necesidad de volver a tenerla entre mis brazos, o al menos poder sostenerla de alguna manera. Necesitaba tocarla y lo necesitaba como si lo hubiese estado haciendo desde que tenía consciencia. No sé lo que me sucedió en ese instante. No sé si fue culpa del vino, de la pizza, del helado de chocolate o que Rachel me resultaba extremadamente vulnerable y adorable a la vez, pero sentía una fuerte atracción por acercarme, por acariciarla y hacerle ver que estaba allí junto a ella—. Si llego a saber que te ibas a emocionar tanto, tal vez lo habría hecho con más delicadeza y en otro lugar más tranquilo. Soy yo la culpable…

—No, no digas eso —me interrumpió de nuevo abrazándome. Sí, abrazándome como si hubiese estado leyendo mi mente, como si fuese capaz de intuir que lo deseaba yo más que ella lo necesitase. Y yo la abracé agradecida, como si realmente fuese un regalo—. Gracias, Quinn.

—¿Gracias? —le pregunté buscando su mirada, sin ser consciente de la escena que estábamos regalando a varios transeúntes que discurrían por la acera en aquel momento. Éramos dos idiotas abrazadas que lloraban y reían simultáneamente, ofreciendo un espectáculo digno de observar, sin duda.

—Gracias por ser tú. No, no sabes la alegría que me acabas de dar. No te haces una idea de lo mal que lo pasé sin saber si estabas o no bien… Recuerdo toda esa sangre en tu cabeza, y… ¿Tú hermana? Era Frannie.

—¿Quién si no?

—Oh dios… Ella lloraba, y le gritaba a mi hermano, pero no recuerdo qué sucedió.

—Yo tampoco. Lo único que me queda de aquel día es esa fotografía, y la cicatriz en mi cabeza… Pero por suerte no se ve. Solo fue un corte superficial.

—Pues no lo parecía. Nunca antes he estado más traumatizada en mi vida.

—Ya veo. Si llego a saber que iba a impactar tanto, no me habría hecho daño —bromeé permitiendo a duras penas que, por segunda vez, deshiciera el abrazo, aunque no se soltó de mis manos en ningún momento.

—Le preguntaba a mi muñeca si estarías bien —me dijo esbozando de nuevo una tímida sonrisa mientras sus lágrimas ya cedían y se secaban en sus mejillas—. ¿Quién me iba a decir que 20 años después te tendría aquí, frente a mí?

—¿El destino? —insistí a modo de broma, y ella lo aceptó sin rechistar— ¿Qué te parece si regresamos dando un paseo? Nos vendrá bien, y podremos hablar con tranquilidad sin que ningún taxista sepa que de pequeña me abrí la cabeza y que tú has llamado a tu muñeca con mi segundo nombre.

—Me parece perfecto. Me va a venir bien para dejar de llorar como una idiota —respondió regalándome otra nueva sensación, la de saber cómo se sentía al permitirme que mi brazo se alzara por encima de sus hombros y el suyo se aferrase a mi cintura para caminar a mi lado. Una sensación que de nuevo me voló la cabeza, que me hizo creer que aquello era lo que había estado necesitando desde siempre, o tal vez desde que mi vida se volvió una continua discusión con Robert.

Lo tuve claro.

Era eso seguro, al menos eso quise creer. Era la vulnerabilidad, el malestar que me había estado consumiendo durante aquellos últimos días, y que se vio incrementado con lo que llevaba sufriendo en completo silencio durante meses. Era el tener un brazo al que aferrarme, el apoyo de alguien después de haberme desahogado como lo hice con ella. Fue el sentirme acompañada cuando más lo necesitaba y ver su sonrisa, tener su complicidad y su cariño, además de las increíbles casualidades que unían nuestro destino. Fue sentirme por primera vez en mi vida tranquila conmigo mismo, sin que la consciencia ni la frustración me ahogase como lo había estado haciendo. Fue todo eso. Fue tener todo eso cuando más lo necesitaba. Fue tenerla a ella en el momento justo y oportuno. Por eso deseaba abrazarla, por eso deseaba que ella me abrazara, que caminase junto a mí y me hablase de lo sus recuerdos. Y eso exactamente fue lo que hizo.

Juro por mi vida que nunca antes me sentí tan en paz, ni disfruté tanto de un simple paseo como lo hice aquella noche junto a ella. Porque su presencia me tranquilizaba, porque su risa mezclada con la emoción que la embargaba por instantes, cada vez que su padre rondaba por sus pensamientos, me hacía sentir especial, y me llenaba de fuerza para valerme como su protectora.

Fue curioso, porque 20 años atrás era ella quien cuidaba de mí, y fui tan importante en su mundo que incluso lo más especial de su infancia le recordaba llevaba mi nombre. Y en aquel instante, a pesar de ser yo quien le ofrecía el apoyo, volvía a hacerlo. Volvía cuidarme. Volvía a protegerme y a hacerme sentir especial cuando peor me sentía conmigo misma y con mi mundo. Y lo mejor de todo es que lo hacía sin ser consciente de ello. Rachel nunca supo lo que significó para mí que me regalase aquel paseo, al igual que yo tampoco fui consciente de lo que terminó por provocar en mi vida, pero ambas lo disfrutamos. Ambas lo vivimos, aunque cada una en nuestros mundos, a nuestra manera.

Y así llegamos hasta la mismísima puerta de su hogar, porque era el que más cerca quedaba del restaurante, aunque ni siquiera lo pensamos. Simplemente caminamos mientras hablábamos de nuestra infancia, buscando algún que otro encuentro que pudiese haberse dado entre nosotras sin que aún lo supiésemos. Por desgracia no tuvimos constancia de alguno más, pero no nos importó, porque el recordar, el hablar de nuestras vidas más allá de lo que conocíamos o nos obligábamos a conocer, nos ayudó a crear una complicidad, una confianza más fuerte aún de la que ya guardábamos entre las dos. Nos ayudó a no pensar en nada que no fuésemos nosotras, y que la sonrisa pétrea nos envolviese hasta que no tuvimos más remedio que deshacernos del abrazo por haber culminado el trayecto.

No lo supe hasta un par de minutos antes de llegar a su hogar, pero ella también estaba mal, también se sentía frustrada por no poder acudir a una convención que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, por culpa del trabajo de Jesse. Y que le mostrase la fotografía le ayudó a no pensar en ello, a distraerse como yo había estado haciendo. Que me hiciera participe de aquella pequeña confesión fue un regalo aún más grande si cabía, y como tal se lo hice saber.

Tal vez no era buena expresando mis sentimientos o mi agradecimiento con palabras, pero pude transmitírselo, o al menos eso quise creer, con mis gestos. Con mi necesidad de abrazarla continuamente y sonriéndole a corazón abierto, sin máscaras, sin miedos y si nada que pudiese evitar que supiera lo agradecida que estaba por tenerla en mi vida.

—Creo, creo que voy a llamar a mi madre para que envíe las fotos que tengo allí. Me apetece volver a verlas, y quiero tener la que es igual a esta y…

—Esa es para ti —le dije tras detenernos junto a su puerta, en el porche de su jardín.

—¿Qué? ¿Para mí?

—Sí. He sacado una copia para que la tuvieses. No contaba con que ya tuvieras una igual, pero bueno… De esa forma no tienes que pedirle nada a tu madre. Es tuya…

—Oh… Gracias, Quinn. Gracias.

—Deja de darme las gracias.

—Como si fuese tan sencillo —susurró segundos antes de volver a lanzarse a mis brazos, aunque supuse que esa vez era para despedirse, y no lo disfruté de la misma manera. Aunque lo cierto es que tampoco me dejaron que lo hiciera. Tan solo un par de segundos pude volver a dejar que se hundiese en mis brazos antes de que la luz del porche nos interrumpiera, y el sonido de la puerta se abriese obligándonos a deshacer el abrazo por inercia.

No hubo nervios por su parte al ver como de la nada aparecía Jesse y nos descubría en tal situación, pero yo si empecé a temblar al ver cómo tras él era Robert quien hacía acto de presencia, y nos miraba completamente sorprendido.

—¡Hey! ¿Ya habéis vuelto? —dijo Jesse rompiendo el breve silencio que nos sacudió mientras Rachel y yo nos separábamos con dificultad, como si ninguna de las dos quisiéramos hacerlo. Al menos yo no quería, pero no me quedó más remedio.

—Eh… Sí. Hemos vuelto andando, nos apetecía andar un poco y pasear con esta temperatura.

—Genial. Mirad quien ha venido a verme —añadió señalando a Robert, que no había dejado de mirarme un solo segundo.

—Hola, Robert…—Dijo Rachel y él no dudó en acercarse para saludarla.

—Hola, Rachel. No esperaba encontrarme contigo, pensaba que tardaríais un poco más… Pero ya que estás aquí, quiero aprovechar el momento para pedirte disculpas —le soltó sorprendiéndome.

—¿Disculpas? —murmuró ella un tanto extrañada.

—Sí, por cómo me comporté contigo el otro día. No, no debí hablarte así, y me arrepiento muchísimo. Estaba un poco agobiado con el tema del trabajo, luego ese chico se acercó… Bueno, fue un cúmulo de cosas que sé que no justifican mi actitud, pero, aun así, no pude evitarlo. Y lo siento de veras. Jesse me ha dicho que no te ofendí, que no lo tomaste en serio, pero aun así quiero pedirte disculpas.

—No, no es necesario, Robert. Entiendo que el momento fuese tenso, pero todo está bien… —Se excusó cambiando radicalmente de expresión, incluso de postura. Rachel estaba completamente relajada cuando llegamos, y fue tener a Robert frente a ella y tensarse a más no poder.

Y eso me preocupó.

Conociéndola como empezaba a conocerla, sabía que volvería a darle vueltas, a partirse la cabeza pensando en que algo pudo haber sucedido para que mi novio actuase de aquella manera, y yo no tenía nada que ver en absoluto. Es más, ni siquiera tenía constancia de que fuese a estar allí en aquel preciso instante.

—Bueno, pero yo quiero aclararlo. No soy tan déspota e idiota como demostré el otro día. Espero de verdad que no me lo tengas en cuenta, y que no cambie tu opinión de mí.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió forzada—. Un simple comentario no va a cambiar lo que pienso de ti —añadió y yo intuí que lo decía con segundas. Rachel pensaba que mi novio era un completo idiota, y muy a mi pesar, no iba a poder hacerle cambiar de parecer. Y él mucho menos. Más aún cuando optó por responderle con una sonrisa también y girarse hacia a mi esperando que yo hiciera exactamente lo mismo.

Lógicamente no lo hice. Agradecí que tomase la decisión de disculparse, por supuesto, pero si pensaba que eso iba a hacer que me olvidase de los días que llevábamos soportando, estaba muy equivocado. No obstante, y lejos de percibir que mi malestar con él seguía impoluto, no dudó en acercarse a mí y besarme en los labios a modo de saludo. Gesto que Rachel, bajando la mirada, se negó a contemplar. Todo lo contrario que Jesse, que en ese mismo instante estuvo a punto de aplaudir sonriente. Y si no lo hizo poco le faltó.

—¡Todos contentos! —exclamó— ¿Qué tal os lo habéis pasado? Espero que bien.

—Sí, muy bien —le respondió ella forzando la sonrisa. Y yo supe que todo lo que habíamos logrado calmándonos en aquel paseo, se desvaneció por completo.

—Bien, me gusta que salgáis juntas. Robert y yo hemos estado tomándonos unas cervezas, pero no hay quien lo convenza para que se quede un poco más. Voy a tener que contratarlo para que al menos no tenga que madrugar tanto —musitó tratando de sonar divertido, pero, de hecho, no lo era. Solo Robert rió orgulloso al recibir el halago de su amigo. Ni Rachel ni yo hicimos ademán de acompañarlos en la gracia, aunque ella supo fingir mejor una sonrisa que a mí no me convenció en absoluto.

—Tengo que cumplir con mis responsabilidades —le dijo mi novio segundos antes de mirarme—. No has traído el coche. ¿No?

—Pues no. No lo he traído —le dije, y para ser honestas, ni siquiera me percaté que el suyo estaba allí aparcado, justo en la puerta por donde ambas habíamos pasado minutos antes. Hasta ese extremo llegaba mi tranquilidad junto a Rachel, hasta no darme cuenta de que el coche de mi novio estaba allí mismo.

—Ok. Te llevo a casa —anunció como si no tuviese opción alguna. Y lo cierto es que, aunque la tenía, porque podría marcharme incluso andando, decidí no debatirle y permitir que su imposición fuese sin más. Y todo por evitar que Rachel se sintiera peor, o, mejor dicho, más preocupada de lo que ya lo estaba.

Después de toda una velada y cuatro días atrás hablándole, desahogándome con ella, era lógico que intuyese mi desgana por regresar a mi casa acompañada por él, pero quise creer que, teniendo mi aceptación para ello, pensaría que tal vez era la mejor decisión para al menos tratar de encauzar las cosas con él. O eso quise que creyese.

Lo único y verdaderamente importante que yo me llevaba de aquella noche, era el saber que Rachel Berry sabía que me tenía a su lado, y que yo la tenía a ella. Y cualquier cosa que sucediera a nuestro alrededor iba a estar siempre de más. Y eso, a juzgar por su mirada cuando nuestros chicos ya se despedían, era algo que ambas supimos. Sobre todo, cuando nos volvimos a acercar para despedirnos, esta vez sin abrazo de por medio por culpa de la curiosa mirada que nos regalaban los dos, pero con nuestras manos unidas y ese beso en la mejilla que ya empezaba a parecerme poco. Un beso que llegó acompañado de un susurro que solo yo pude escuchar, y que logró que la sonrisa sincera se adueñara de nuevo de mis labios.

—Llámame si me necesitas.

Por supuesto no lo hice, porque aquella noche, a pesar de necesitarla como había empezado a hacerlo, quería que descansara, que dejase de pensar en si estaba bien o mal y simplemente disfrutase de su noche, de sus recuerdos, como bien sabía que haría, y de la paz que, tal y como me había confesado, le traía recordar a su padre. Sin embargo, no pude evitar ponerme en contacto con ella cuando las horas ya habían pasado, casi cuando la madrugada empezaba a despuntar y Robert ya se había marchado a su hogar, después de pasar una hora sentado junto a mí en su coche, hablándome de la casa, de lo que le había dicho su amigo Mark y de la inminente llegada de los fontaneros en aquella semana. Además de sus últimos logros en la inmobiliaria, por supuesto. No hice más que meterme en la cama dispuesta a descansar de una vez por todas, cuando tomé el teléfono y me dispuse a escribirle un último mensaje, buscando hacerla sentir mejor, imaginándome que en cuanto lo leyese una sonrisa se dibujaría en sus labios, y me llevase a dormir con total y absoluta tranquilidad.

— _En algún lugar, algo increíble espera a ser descubierto. Carl Sagan _—tecleé recordando esa frase que desde pequeña le había oído a mi padre. Su respuesta no tardó para hacerme sonreír como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

—_Y yo te descubrí a ti. Rachel Berry. Buenas noches, Sheliak. _


	21. Chapter 21

Jueves 2 de Julio 2015

Denver

Rachel Berry

21

Ni siquiera eran las 9 de la mañana, apenas había pasado una hora desde que lo despedí en el salón de mi casa y lo vi salir de casa con su maleta de viaje y ya había recibido un alud de mensajes que, de nuevo, una vez más y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que hacía algo así, me obligaba a cambiar el rumbo de mi agenda de aquella mañana para detener mi mundo, y prestarle diez minutos de mi atención. Una vez más, otra vez en la que tuve que aceptar el juego favorito de mí marido que no era otro más que el dejarme con la curiosidad, con la intriga de no saber qué pretendía contarme a menos que estuviese frente a él, con la diferencia de que aquel día no me apetecía en absoluto jugar a aquello. No estaba de humor, ni me apetecía estarlo cuando tenía que fingir que nada sucedía y que por dentro no me moría de rabia. Una rabia contenida que llevaba guardando desde hacía dos días, y que terminé camuflando con otros sentimientos gracias a mi gran capacidad de distracción y entretenimiento.

Jesse volvía a pedirme que acudiese a la editorial con urgencia porque había algo que no podía decirme por teléfono y sí cara a cara, a pesar de que él ya tendría que estar rumbo al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo a Nueva York, y reunirse con el representante de la Comic USA.

Ni siquiera con prisas llegaba a comprender que no era lógico que actuase como actuaba, que no era divertido tener que aplazar todos tus planes, aunque no los tuvieras, para atender su petición como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera teniendo esa excusa, yo era capaz de plantarle cara y decirle que no, que aquel día no desviaría mi camino y detendría mis pasos solo por su terquedad y su manía de no ser directo por teléfono. Sobre todo, porque aquel día se presentaba bastante complicado en cuestión de trabajo.

Solo contemplar la mínima y lejana posibilidad de que hubiese surgido un cambio de planes, y ese vuelo que iba a tomar hacia la ciudad de los rascacielos no llegase a producirse, liberándolo durante todo el fin de semana para mi regocijo, me ayudó a recorrer aquellos escasos kilómetros que nos separaban sin maldecirme demasiado. Pero que esa posibilidad se llegase a concretar sería tener suerte, y yo nunca fui una chica con demasiada suerte.

Dejé de tenerla, o eso creí, el día exacto en el que olvidé por completo que el devenir de los días estaba relacionado con las conexiones, las conjunciones de los planetas y las constelaciones allí arriba, y opté por dejarlo todo en manos de las casualidades. Y sí, lógicamente sabía que el destino no estaba escrito en las estrellas, a menos científicamente era imposible de demostrar, y que no era más que una ilusión del ser humano por tener algo en lo que creer. Pero olvidarlo, dejar de creer en ello me convirtió en la clase de persona nunca quise ser. Y no lo evité. Permití que eso sucediese por tal de no tener que auto convencerme continuamente de los sucesos extraordinarios que empezaban a darse en mi vida, y que no harían otra cosa más que complicármela.

Pero aquello era otro asunto, otra historia que poco o nada tenía que ver con lo que a priori yo tenía que afrontar aquella mañana. Mi único objetivo no era otro más que averiguar qué diablos se traía mi marido entre manos a escasas dos horas de tomar un vuelo hacia Nueva York. Y eso me dispuse a descubrir cuando llegué a la editorial, olvidándome por completo que entre aquellas paredes estaba el único ser capaz de distraerme lo suficiente como para no pensar en que un año más, por quinta vez, iba a perderme la oportunidad de acudir a una convención de astronomía, y que ese vuelo que iba a tomar Jesse, deberían ser dos plazas de tren hacia Salt Lake City.

Cuando accedí al interior y me encontré con la sonrisa resplandeciente de la chica pelirroja de recepción, dejé de lamentarme. Supe que no tenía sentido hacerlo y que la vida, de alguna u otra manera, me terminaría compensando por toda la paciencia que derrochaba en mí día a día.

No importaba cuan mal te sintieses, si días antes había determinado que Quinn Fabray era un jodido agujero negro, como ella misma se había descrito, Jesse no podía ser otra cosa más que un agujero negro súper masivo con un brote estelar en el mismísimo centro de su galaxia. Un brote estelar en el que cientos o miles de estrellas giraban en torno a él, porque no había mayor poder de atracción y gravitatorio que lo que él desprendía a su alrededor. No había nada ni nadie que pudiese escapar a su poder de convicción para acceder a sus peticiones "sutiles", y yo siendo su mujer y estando enamorada de él, no iba a ser menos.

Y lo peor es que aun sabiéndolo, aun siendo consciente de la rabia que me provocaba que actuase de aquella forma, no podía evitarlo y terminaba accediendo sin más. Y él tampoco terminaba por cumplir su promesa de no hacerlo más. Por eso decidí no pensarlo más, y hacer de la sonrisa que me regaló la recepcionista nada más entrar, mi bálsamo de tranquilidad, mi remanente incansable de paciencia para parecer una persona normal y sensata. Lógicamente, no era consciente de lo que me aguardaba aquel día.

Me bastó llegar a mi objetivo para saber que la tranquilidad que me había auto provocado no iba a servir de mucho, ni me iba a ayudar a soportar una de las peores sensaciones que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida. Y no, nada tenía que ver con detener mi mundo una vez más por su intensidad. El malestar supremo, como terminé bautizándolo, llegó cuando dejé el ascensor para emprender el trayecto directo hacia el despacho de mi marido, y la vi a ella.

Juro que no sabría describir lo que me empujó, el pellizco que noté en mi estómago cuando la vi allí con el gesto completamente serio, escuchando con atención algo que Jesse le comentaba y que a juzgar por sus gestos supe que era importante, pero a poco o nada tuvo que ver con la desazón que sentí al ver como sus ojos me descubrían en la distancia, y la seriedad que había intuido se convertía en un gesto indescifrable para mí, y que me dolió como si estuviesen acabando con mi vida.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando vi como Jesse me buscaba también con la mirada, supe que el culpable de lo que le podría estar sucediendo a Quinn para que me regalase aquella expresión, era él. Algo que definitivamente no me iba a gustar.

Aceleré el paso aun notando como mis piernas temblaban y me planté frente al despacho segundos antes de que Quinn saliese de él, e hiciera algo que, de nuevo, y muy a mi pesar, me iba a desconcertar aún más; Saludarme con _un buenos días, Rachel_ antes de esquivarme y perderse por el pasillo que yo misma había recorrido sin volver a mirarme una sola vez.

Un simple y seco _buenos días_ que ni siquiera acompañó con una sonrisa. Un simple y soso _buenos días_ después de casi una semana completa ayudándonos, compartiendo confidencias, cenas y abrazos. Una semana de mensajes, muchos mensajes de cariño y complicidad. Un simple y estúpido _buenos días, Rachel_ que rápidamente relacioné con él, con mi marido. Con Jesse St. James y su mirada de corderito degollado antes de que siquiera supiese lo que había hecho.

Me mantuve firme y no salí corriendo detrás de ella para exigirle una explicación por aquel saludo, porque de haberlo hecho probablemente me hubieran tildado de loca, pero no porque no me apeteciera hacerlo. Y decidí que lo mejor era afrontar de una vez la celeridad de Jesse por tenerme frente a él y contarme eso que tenía que contarme antes de perder su avión con destino a la Gran Manzana. Así que no lo dudé, y me colé en su despacho con la coraza perfectamente colocada, con la pistola cargada y asegurándome que mi malestar ya empezaba a reflejarse en mi cara.

—Hey… Hola, has venido muy rápido…—Me dijo forzando una sonrisa que no me gustó en absoluto, y que me descompuso más aún si cabía tras el esquivo de Quinn.

—Me has pedido que venga rápido, además… Se supone que ya deberías estar de camino al aeropuerto. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy esperando a Dumas, le he pedido que venga hasta aquí en vez de encontrarnos en el aeropuerto —balbuceó un tanto asustado por mi actitud, aunque no tardó en relajarse rápidamente.

—Oh… Ok, ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —insistí.

—Bueno… Siéntate, tenemos todavía unos minutos.

—Jesse, al grano —le indiqué rápidamente. Sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba en absoluto que jugase con la incertidumbre, y menos aún si estaba triste. Porque esa era la palabra para definir mi estado; Tristeza, o tal vez decepción. Cualquiera de las dos me valía, y cualquiera de las dos era motivo suficiente para que fuese consciente de que la incertidumbre no era un buen aliado mío en aquel instante.

—Ok… Ok. Si quieres que vaya al grano empieza a sonreír. Hay una posibilidad de que mañana por la mañana asistas a esa conferencia de Jocelyn Bell en Salt Lake —soltó y todo el revuelo de contradicciones que se habían acumulado en mi estómago se detuvieron provocándome un shock mental que él entendió como sorpresa—. ¿Qué te parece? —añadió esperando mi reacción.

—¿Qué? —balbuceé.

—Bueno, el hecho de que yo no pueda ir, no significa que tú no puedas ir.

—Jesse… Jesse, ya hemos hablado de eso —lo interrumpí antes de que su palabrería volviese a ponerme en duda—No voy a ir a ningún lado sola, no quiero estar en Salt Lake City a solas, te lo he dicho.

—Lo sé, y por eso precisamente te he hecho llamar. Que yo no pueda ir no significa que alguien te pueda acompañar.

—¿Qué? —volví a insistir empezando a perder la paciencia. Tuvimos esa misma conversación el día después de saber que para poder hablar con el representante de la Comic USA, tenía que volar a Nueva York y olvidarse de nuestro viaje a Salt Lake City para asistir a la convención astronómica. Él estaba convencido de poder hacerlo, de olvidarse por completo del contrato y cumplir con su palabra de acompañarme, de hecho, eso fue lo que me hizo entender nada más saber la estúpida casualidad de fechas que nos arruinaban el viaje. Pero en aquel día, después de 24 horas en las que mantuvo su postura, y después de que yo misma le insistiera en que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ir a convencer a ese representante, sí, yo misma lo insté a que se olvidase de la convención, Jesse aceptó mi propuesta y me prometió regresar lo más rápido posible para al menos poder disfrutar del 4 de Julio juntos.

Obviamente yo sabía que eso era una completa utopía, o tal vez hubiese una mínima posibilidad de que pudiese llegar a darse, pero convencernos de que sería así fue una buena manera de al menos de evitarnos más decepción de la que ya cargábamos ambos. Porque sí, porque a pesar de terminar haciendo lo que más le convenía a él, yo sabía que su consciencia le estaba jugando malas pasadas, y que haría todo lo posible por regresar de Nueva York con tiempo suficiente para, al menos, disfrutar de un par de días de relax junto a mí.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que hubiese pensado en la posibilidad de que viajase acompañada por otra persona o sola, porque ya lo habíamos hablado. No había nadie más en mi mundo que estuviese dispuesto a acompañarme, excepto mi madre o alguno de mis hermanos, y para mi desconsuelo no iban a estar disponibles. Aunque lo cierto es que ni siquiera me lo plantee. Y sola me negaba a ir, porque me hacía mal. Porque me sentía insegura estando a solas en un lugar así, a pesar de ser mi mundo. Por eso acordamos aquel plan, por eso llegamos a aquella conclusión que nos engañaba a los dos, pero nos permitía tomarnos aquellas circunstancias con otro ánimo, al menos uno frente al otro.

Estuve tres días camuflando la desilusión por saber que volvería a perderme la convención una vez más, por eso cuando lo escuché mencionar que aún estaba a tiempo de asistir a la conferencia de una de las mayores y mejores astrónomas del mundo, me permití el lujo de dudar y no caer rápidamente en la trampa. Porque de que había algún truco estaba completamente segura, y llevarme otra decepción no entraba dentro de mis planes.

—Rachel, la otra noche que estuve con Robert me confesó que algo no iba bien entre él y Quinn —comenzó a relatar y de repente toda mi curiosidad por el tema de la convención se desvaneció. Fue mencionarla y todo dejó de tener importancia, todo excepto ella claro.

—¿Qué? —balbuceé por tercera vez consecutiva, y por el rostro confuso de Jesse empecé a intuir que se estaba preocupando por mi estado— ¿Hablasteis de Quinn? —añadí tratando de parecer normal— Me dijiste que simplemente habíais estado viendo el futbol y bebiendo cervezas.

—Cielo, los hombres también hablamos cuando vemos el futbol y tomamos cervezas.

—Pero no me dijiste nada de ella.

—Ya, porque Robert me pidió que no te dijese nada. Es… Bueno, él es mi amigo y a veces los amigos se cuentan confidencias ¿No? Seguro que ella te ha contado cosas de él y tú no me lo dices a mí. ¿Verdad? —Por supuesto, pensé, pero de mi voz no salió absolutamente nada que le hiciera creer que tenía razón. Me mantuve en silencio y fruncí el cejo esperando que creyese que aguardaba una respuesta, y dejase de dar vueltas con la cuestión que me planteaba—. Ok, no… No quiero preocuparte, porque sé que lo harás, pero te pido por favor que no le menciones nada de esto a Quinn.

—¿Nada de qué?

—Robert tiene dudas de ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que dudas? ¿Dudas de qué? —mascullé procurando parecer completamente incrédula. Lógicamente, yo sabía de esas dudas, porque ella misma me lo había confesado, pero ninguna de las dos, o al menos ella no me dijo nada, creíamos que Robert se percatase de tal hecho.

—Dudas de lo que ella pueda estar sintiendo. Cree… Cree que está agobiada con el tema de la mudanza y el trabajo, porque dejó muchas cosas en San Francisco y cree que no se siente bien del todo… Así que está preocupado.

—Oh… ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? —solté sin pensar, dejando que mi subconsciente me jugase la peor de las jugadas.

—Nada —me dijo haciéndome ver que mi pregunta no tenía lógica ninguna en aquel asunto, de hecho, yo no fui consciente de ello hasta que vi su gesto confuso—. ¿Qué va a tener eso que ver contigo? Son problemas suyos, y como sé que les está afectando… Sobre todo, a Robert, he pensado que tal vez podría echarles una mano.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que una mano?

—Anoche se lo pregunté a Robert, y me ha dado el Ok. Dice que tal vez un par de días lejos de todo esto le puede venir bien.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Le has dicho a Robert que me acompañe a la convención?

—¿A Robert? ¡No! A Quinn. A Robert le he pedido permiso para saber si le podía gustar o no la idea, y como me dijo que sí, que no había problema alguno, pues se lo he dicho a Quinn. Ella… Ella te puede acompañar.

—¡No! —exclamé casi por inercia, porque en ese preciso instante no era capaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero no quería hacerlo por miedo a ilusionarme.

—¿No qué? ¿No quieres que ella te acompañe? —me preguntó de nuevo confuso por mi reacción.

—No, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que… ¿De verdad le has pedido a Quinn que me acompañe?

—Sí. No sé, lo pensé anoche. No, no me siento bien marchándome a Nueva York sabiendo que te vas a perder algo tan importante para ti, y me acordé de Quinn… Le pregunté a Robert, me dio el Ok y hoy, nada más llegar lo he hablado con ella. Y está dispuesta.

—¿Qué has hablado con ella? —cuestioné, aunque mi tono sonó más a réplica. —¿Cómo que has hablado con ella? ¿Qué diablos le has dicho?

—Pues… Le he dicho que estaba dispuesto a darle un día de descanso y que si le apetecía acompañarte a la convención.

—No…

—Eh… Sí. Tampoco ha sido tan complicado, le he explicado la situación, obviamente le he omitido el hecho de haber hablado con Robert, y simplemente la he invitado a que te acompañe.

—Espera… Espera, ¿Cómo que la has invitado? Jesse… No la habrás puesto en el compromiso. ¿No?

—¿Compromiso?

—Sí, compromiso. Te recuerdo que me prometiste que no volverías a meterte en mis amistades.

—Sí, y no lo he hecho.

—Júramelo.

—¿Qué? Rachel, solo le he…

—Jesse, ¡no!

—¿No qué?

—Te pedí que no te metieras en mi relación con Quinn y tú la invitas a que me acompañe a la convención, ¿Por qué no puedo parar de imaginarme que más que invitarla la has "obligado" sutilmente?

—¿Qué? Rachel, no seas paranoica. No he obligado a Quinn a nada, de hecho, ni siquiera me ha respondido. Me ha dicho que cuando tú lo supieras y estuvieses de acuerdo, pues que entonces lo diría…

—Ok… Ok. Ahora mismo voy a solucionar esto —solté dejándolo completamente en shock. Y sí, lo hice sin pensar, o, mejor dicho, sin pensar en él, porque mi mente no podía parar, no era capaz de centrarse y ayudarme a detenerme y pensar con calma. Porque la veía a ella, porque cinco minutos antes la había visto salir y su cara, completamente descompuesta o decepcionada, ya me estaba avisando de que algo no iba bien. Escuchar la historia que me acababa de contar de dio la explicación a esa actitud, y no estaba dispuesta a que volviese a pasar por la misma situación que semanas atrás, cuando tuvo que soportar como mi marido le pedía "sutilmente" que me diese una oportunidad como amiga.

—¿A dónde vas? —lo escuché decir justo cuando huía del despacho, y dirigía mis pasos hacia el de Quinn, donde por cómo me miraba, supuse que se había percatado de la situación en todo momento. Ni siquiera le respondí, me armé de valor, ese valor que me daba la vergüenza de imaginarme su cara al tener que aguantar un nuevo envite de Jesse, y me planté frente a ella sin siquiera saludar a Francesco, que un tanto extrañado nos miraba desde su lugar de trabajo.

— Quinn, ¿te importa acompañarme un minuto?

—¿Acompañarte? —balbuceó sin perder ese gesto de preocupación que se había instalado en su rostro y que me regalaba una imagen de ella completamente desconocida.

—Solo es un par de minutos. Necesito unos… Unos datos tuyos que me han pedido en recursos humanos y… ¿Puedes acompañarme, por favor? —insistí sabiendo que por mucha excusa que pusiera para intentar camuflar nuestra relación a los ojos de Francesco, no me iba a creer. La celeridad de mi tono era mi mejor aliado para que reaccionase y accediera a mi petición sin hacer preguntas. Y Quinn, como buena amiga y chica inteligente, supo leer en mi rostro la necesidad que sentía por verme con ella a solas.

¿Dónde? No lo supe hasta que me vi andando por el pasillo notando sus pasos justos detrás de mí, y Jesse mirándome confuso desde su despacho, sabiendo que aquel asunto solo yo podía arreglarlo, a menos que quisiera sufrir las consecuencias de mi malestar por lo que supuse que había vuelto a hacer. Uno de los despachos de maquetación, justo los que quedaban más lejos de toda la vorágine de los trabajadores de los distintos departamentos, fue el elegido cuando pasamos justo por la puerta y supe que estaba vacío.

—¿Ocurre algo? —me dijo un tanto asustada siguiendo mis pasos hacia el interior de la habitación— ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? Pues… Sí, claro.

—No, no lo estás. Estás mintiendo —le solté casi sin que le diese tiempo a asimilar lo que estaba haciendo, bloqueándola contra la puerta que ya permanecía cerrada detrás de ella.

—¿Mintiendo? No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres? Yo no estoy mintiendo…

—¿Qué te ha dicho Jesse? ¿Para qué te ha pedido que vayas a su despacho?

Dudó. La vi que dudó, tensó la mandíbula y tragó saliva haciéndome creer que una vez más, mi marido me decepcionaba al no cumplir su promesa. Y yo estuve a punto de gritar por la rabia que comencé a sentir, y que incluso me llevó a maldecirlo. Sin embargo, aquella sensación amarga y vergonzosa apenas me duró un par de segundos. Justo lo que ella tardó en responderme.

—Ok, Rachel… Yo, lo siento. Quiero decir, si no te apetece, si no quieres que yo te acompañe, solo dilo… Le he dicho a Jesse que no lo haría a menos que tú lo aceptases, pero…

—No, no… No estoy hablando de eso —interrumpí y su cejo volvió a fruncirse—. Hablo de lo que te ha dicho Jesse. ¿Cómo te ha pedido que me acompañes?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Te ha insistido? ¿Te ha dicho que tenías que acompañarme por algún motivo? ¿Te he dado pena?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Me… Me ha dicho lo que tú me comentaste.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confusa.

—Sí. Me ha dicho que no podíais ir a la conferencia de una tal Jocelyn no sé qué, que es muy importante para ti porque él tiene que viajar a Nueva York. Justamente lo que tú me dijiste… Y bueno, me ha preguntado si me apetecía acompañarte. Que tenía las credenciales, que estaba todo pagado y que, si lo hacía, pues tenía el día de mañana libre.

—¿Solo te ha dicho eso?

—Pues sí… ¿Tenía que decirme algo más?

—¿No te ha insistido? ¿No te ha dejado entrever que yo deseaba ir con todas mis fuerzas y tú eras la única que podía acompañarme porque…?

—Espera, espera, Rachel —me interrumpió y de repente, como por arte de magia, su sonrisa apareció tímidamente devolviéndome a mi Sheliak—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Todo esto es porque piensas que Jesse ha podido intentar influenciarme u…?

—Obligarte —solté sin dejar que continuase.

—Oh Dios. ¡No!

—¿No?

—¡No, Rachel! Nadie me ha obligado y Jesse tampoco. Él… Él simplemente me ha comentado la situación, pero en ningún momento me he sentido obligada a responder de manera afirmativa, si es lo que estás temiendo.

—¿No?

—Claro que no. No lo habría aceptado de ser así. Ya… Ya me conoces, ya sabes como soy con ese tema y sé que te habría enfadado muchísimo. Además, ya sé cómo es la insistencia de Jesse, y te prometo que esta vez no ha tenido nada que ver. Ha sido normal, de hecho, diría que incluso sensato.

—¿Sensato? Pero… ¿Y tu cara? Te he visto al salir del despacho y no estabas para nada contenta, y ni siquiera me has saludado como lo harías en otra ocasión.

—Porque se supone que aquí eres la mujer de mi jefe. ¿Recuerdas? Solo he guardado las distancias para evitar que hablen o digan algo que pueda perjudicarte, o perjudicarnos… Creí, creí que ese era el _modus operandis_ entre nosotras cuando nos encontramos aquí.

—Oh… Pero, estabas seria… Decepcionada.

—Estaba un poco decepcionada conmigo misma, pero porque me sentía un poco mal.

—¿Por? ¿Por la petición de Jesse?

—No, no concretamente. Me, me sentía mal porque en cuanto me lo ha dicho, me ha encantado la idea y bueno… No me sentía bien alegrándome de algo que no puedes hacer con él, para poder ir yo. Lo… Lo siento.

Esa vez fui yo la que se quedó completamente confusa por la explicación, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de confesarme. Porque aquello era una confesión en toda regla, o tal vez el ir y venir de contradicciones en mi cabeza en tan poco tiempo había empezado a pasarme factura. Sea lo que fuere, que Quinn me confesara que se había alegrado de que Jesse no viniese para poder acompañarme ella, era algo que no esperaba oír bajo ningún concepto. Y lo peor, es que ni siquiera me molestó. Todo lo contrario.

—Pero si no te gusta la idea, no hay problema —añadió rompiendo el silencio que yo misma había creado—. Quiero decir, que no es necesario que sea así si no te apetece, yo… Yo entiendo que quieras ir con él, al fin y al cabo, es tu marido… Y bueno, tampoco es que me alegre de que él no pueda ir, ha sido solo un sentimiento extraño porque…

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —la interrumpí viendo como los nervios empezaban a jugarle una mala pasada por no saber exculparse de sus pensamientos.

—Me encantaría —soltó y de nuevo el silencio nos invadió, pero esa vez nada tenía que ver con la tensión de hacia escasos segundos.

Quinn me respondió sin pensar, sin siquiera detenerse a buscar una respuesta que la dejase en mejor posición, simplemente dijo aquello y yo sentí como de nuevo todo se detenía a mi alrededor. A nuestro alrededor.

No dejó de mirarme un solo segundo, ni siquiera pestañeó mientras esperaba una reacción mía, alguna respuesta que, curiosamente y a pesar de mi escasa capacidad de reacción, no tardó en llegar.

—Genial —balbuceé.

—¿Genial? ¿No te importa que te acompañe?

—No, en absoluto… Quiero decir, si… Bueno, si a ti no te importa. Te recuerdo que es una convención de astronomía, y que no es nada divertido para quien…

—Contigo nada es aburrido —balbuceó segundos antes de aclararse la voz—. Quiero… Quiero decir, nunca he ido a una, me gustaría saber lo que es y… No sé, aprender algo nuevo —volvió a interrumpirme, esta vez recuperando tímidamente la sonrisa que tanto bien me hacía—. Pero insisto, no es excusa para convencerte, de hecho, por eso no le he dicho a Jesse si sí o no, porque quería que tú decidieras sobre ello. Iré solo si tú quieres… ¿Quieres?

Un fin de semana con la chica de las estrellas binarias en los ojos, en Salt Lake City, rodeadas de estrellas, de planetas y astrónomos que admiro. Un fin de semana haciendo lo que más me gusta hacer y su compañía. ¿Cómo no podría querer aquello? ¿Cómo iba a rechazar aquella genial idea que, irónicamente llegó de la mano de mi marido? Por supuesto que quería, y no solo lo quería, porque en ese preciso momento en el que empecé a asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sentí que deseaba pasar esos tres días con ella. Y lo deseaba hasta tal punto de quedarme sin palabras y empezar a sonreír como una estúpida, mientras ella, impaciente por mi respuesta, me miraba completamente expectante. Supuse que mi sonrisa le sirvió, porque fue verla y contagiarse de mí misma— ¿Eso es un sí? —me preguntó.

—Eso es un _más vale que vayas preparando tu maleta porque tendremos que salir esta noche. _

—¿Esta noche? Ok… Voy a tener que correr mucho, ni siquiera me va a dar tiempo a…

—Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites. Saldremos cuando podamos salir. ¿Ok? No, no te preocupes por nada. Yo me encargo de todo.

—¿De todo? Ok, tal vez puedas llamar a Robert y decirle que se va a quedar sin novia durante el fin de semana… Estando en deuda contigo como lo está, seguro que se lo toma bien.

—Le llamaré si hace falta, ¿Quieres que lo haga? —le insistí aun sabiendo que su novio no sería problema alguno. Si Jesse había estado hablando con él, ya lo debía tener todo perfectamente acordado para que así fuera. Y tampoco veía necesario confesarle ese pequeño detalle en aquel instante. Tendría tiempo de hacerlo cuando pudiese relajarse, porque por mucho que Jesse me hiciera prometerle que no le diría nada, yo no me iba a guardar aquel detalle con ella. Yo no iba a tener secretos con quien era capaz de guardar con tanto celo nuestra historia personal, y porque, además, era un asunto que la incumbía por completo y probablemente, o al menos eso esperaba, podría ayudarla a solucionar sus problemas con Robert.

—No, no… Mejor ya me encargo yo. Creo que lo que debemos hacer ahora es volver a nuestras tareas y… Bueno, no sé tú, pero si me voy a ir un fin de semana y mañana lo voy a tener libre, voy a tener que dibujar muchísimo hoy. No quiero dejar trabajo atrasado ni…

—Ok… Ok —la interrumpí tras ver como empezaba a moverse inquieta junto a la puerta, probablemente porque realmente sabía que le estaba quitando un valiosísimo tiempo de trabajo, pero dadas las circunstancias y como se habían producido los hechos, empecé a sospechar que era mi actitud lo que la había empezado a cohibir. Mi actitud de acosadora total mientras seguía bloqueándole el paso sin ser consciente de ello hasta ese mismo instante. –Tienes razón, te dejo que sigas con tu trabajo… Yo, yo voy a organizar todo, te voy a avisando conforme avance el día y…

—Perfecto —susurró sin dejarme terminar—. Estaré atenta…

—Ok. Gracias por…

—Por nada. No quiero que me agradezcas nada. ¿Ok? Soy yo la afortunada por poder salir de viaje un fin de semana, así que soy yo la que te tiene que dar las gracias. A ti y a Jesse, por pensar en mí —me interrumpió cuando ya hacía ademan para poder salir, y yo se lo permití. La dejé que abriese la puerta para que se marchara porque precisamente esa puerta me recordó donde estábamos, y lo imprudencia que estaba cometiendo al exponerla frente a todos sus compañeros de nuestra amistad, de nuestro acercamiento. Si ella había logrado guardar las formas durante todas las veces que nos habíamos encontrado en los pasillos de la editorial, incluida la de aquella mañana, yo no iba a ser menos. Así que decidí dejar que se marchara, siempre conmigo siguiéndole los pasos y sin perderla de vista, por supuesto, y regresase a su mundo. Algo que ella también iba a hacer, pero cuando ya no había peligro alguno de miradas curiosas o conjeturas entre sus compañeros. Quinn no dejó de mirarme un solo segundo desde que volvió a tomar asiento en su mesa de dibujo, y ni siquiera tuve que devolverle la mirada para saberlo. La sentía, me sentía observada por ella cuando puse rumbo hacia el despacho de Jesse, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi llegada mientras organizaba algo en su maletín.

—Cielo…—Le dije y él se giró rápidamente al escucharme entrar.

—Hey… Menos mal, Dumas me acaba de avisar y está esperando abajo en recepción, tengo que marcharme ya… ¿Has hablado con Quinn?

—Sí, si lo he hecho.

—¿Y bien?

—Lo siento —le dije acercándome a él—. Siento haber dudado de ti.

—No… No Rachel, olvida eso… Quiero saber si has acordado algo con ella. ¿Os vais a Salt Lake o no?

Tragué saliva, fingí no estar a punto de saltar por la emoción y el entusiasmo que me provocaba oír esas palabras, y asentí como si no fuese nada especial.

—¡Bien! Genial… Genial. No te preocupes por nada. ¿Ok? De camino al aeropuerto llamaré a la empresa de coches para alquilar uno. No quiero que os llevéis el viejo y prefiero que se quede el mío aquí por si vengo con tiempo y puedo ir, ¿De acuerdo?

—Eh… Claro, pero puedo hacerlo yo. Quiero decir, puedo encargarme de…

—No, no, no —me interrumpió acercándose hasta sostener mi barbilla con dulzura—. Te dije que yo me encargaba de todo, y suficiente mal me hace sentir ya el no poder acompañarte como te prometí. Esta tarde o esta noche tendrás el coche a tu entera disposición, o si lo prefieres reservo billetes para el tren. Lo que sea, pero yo me encargo. Además, llamaré al hotel para confirmar que la reserva sigue en pie, y que llegarás tú. ¿De acuerdo?

—Ok…

—Bien. Y ahora sonríe, que mañana a esta hora estarás con Jocelyn Bell —musitó regalándome su sonrisa más encantadora y un pequeño beso que me supo a gloria. Aunque poco o nada tuvo que ver con la sensación que me embargaba, con la ilusión que rápidamente se instaló en mí al saber que en 24 horas estaría donde más deseaba estar, con ella. Con Quinn. Con mi Sheliak. Mi chica de ojos estelares que en aquel preciso momento en el que me decidí a acompañar a Jesse hasta su taxi, me miraba desprendiendo tal brillo en su mirada, que logró que toda mi atención se centrara en ella y ni siquiera escuchase con nitidez toda la retahíla de mi marido aconsejándome sobre el viaje.

Nada. No hubo nada que lograse interponerse entre nosotras dos a pesar de tener un pasillo y varios ventanales de cristal por medio. No hubo nada que detuviese el magnetismo de sus ojos clavándose en los míos y la tímida sonrisa que dibujó casi a escondidas cuando pasábamos frente a ella. Una sonrisa que cambió por completo mi perspectiva de día, y para ser honesta, también de vida.


	22. Chapter 22

Jueves 2 de julio 2015

Quinn Fabray

Salt Lake city

22

—¿De verdad que no estás cansada? Puedo conducir yo.

—No. Relájate y disfruta de las vistas.

—Son impresionantes. ¿Verdad? —susurró y yo me permití el lujo de desviar la mirada por algunos segundos de la carretera, hacia el horizonte que ardía justo a mi derecha.

—No se sabe dónde empieza el cielo y donde acaba la tierra.

—Forrest Gump —musitó y yo sonreí orgullosa—. Me encanta esa película…

—Y a mí —susurré pensando no solo en esa preciosa escena en la que Tom Hanks interpretando al mítico Forrest Gump, le explica a Jenny las maravillas que había visto mientras corría sin motivo alguno a lo largo y ancho del país, sino también en ella, en la perfecta imagen que me regalaba en ese momento, reclinada sobre el respaldo del asiento y dejando que la luz, la intensa luz del impresionante atardecer se reflejase su rostro a través de la ventanilla.

Lógicamente no era el mismo escenario que el de la película, pero el desierto rojo de Wamsutter, en Wyoming, era lo suficientemente especial como para que un simple atardecer se convirtiese en todo un acontecimiento espectacular, yo diría que incluso celestial. Porque Rachel no tardó en enseñarme, como siempre solía hacer cada vez que hablaba de estrellas, de planetas o cuerpos celestes, que aquel prodigio que nos acompañaba antes de que la noche cayese sobre nosotras, era único en la galaxia. Que no había otro planeta en el sistema solar en el que se pudiese contemplar una puesta de Sol como las que podíamos disfrutar los terrícolas. Tal vez podrían disfrutar de muchos atardeceres, pero estaba convencida de que ninguno sería como el nuestro, porque nuestro planeta ya de por sí era especial. Y que, sin duda, era algo que debíamos valorar más de lo que ya se solía hacer.

Ella no lo sabía, pero para mí estaba siendo uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, uno de los que más calma y tranquilidad me llegaron a ofrecer, a pesar de sentir como mi trasero ya empezaba a lamentarse por las casi dos horas y media que llevábamos sentadas, después de estar prácticamente todo el día de la misma forma. Pero no me importó, y no se lo hice saber a pesar de su interés por mi estado físico para seguir conduciendo.

7 horas y media de viaje. 7 horas y media de las cuales 4 me propuse hacer yo, a pesar de la insistencia de Rachel por tomar el volante del BMW X5 que Jesse se encargó de alquilar para la ocasión.

Insistía porque decía que no podía permitir que cargase con tantos kilómetros después de pasar todo el día trabajando, y correr como nunca antes lo había hecho para tener la maleta y todo listo a las 6 de la tarde, hora en la que decidimos emprender el trayecto. Pero su excusa no me sirvió de nada por dos sencillos motivos; El primero, porque por mucho que tratase de quitarle importancia al hecho, yo no podía evitar sentirme un tanto mal al disfrutar de un viaje como aquel sin tener que haberme encargado de nada, ni siquiera de tener que llenar el depósito de la gasolina, o la cena que Rachel pagó apenas una hora después de salir. Por lo que al menos deseaba tener esa responsabilidad de ser quien condujese. Y segundo, era la primera vez en mi vida que conducía un coche de aquellas características, en el que todo era tan sencillo que por primera vez empecé a comprender la fascinación de Robert por los coches de gama alta. Y que me permitió disfrutar precisamente de unas vistas espectaculares, porque mientras ella se recreaba en lo que íbamos encontrándonos en nuestro trayecto, yo la miraba a ella. La sentía a mi lado, notaba su bienestar, las buenas vibraciones que desprendía al saber que, por fin, tal y como me había confesado, podría asistir a una convención astronómica después de muchísimo tiempo sin poder hacerlo por diferentes circunstancias. Un agradecimiento que yo no quise aceptar por ser yo quien la acompañase teniendo por delante más de 7 horas de viaje en coche, porque era imposible tomar un avión o un billete de tren con tan poco tiempo de reacción.

7 horas y media de viaje que a mí no me pesaban en absoluto, o al menos no tuve sensación alguna de creer que sería una gran paliza física, sino un gran regalo. Una oportunidad de alejarme, de dejar al menos por unos días todo el lío que venía sacudiéndome por culpa de la casa y la dichosa mudanza. Por el estrés que me producía tener que cumplir con unos objetivos en el trabajo y no tener un apoyo, un mínimo de aliento positivo por parte de mi novio, que estaba inmerso en convertirse en el mejor vendedor de casas de Denver. Sí, también sentí que aquel viaje era un regalo por alejarme de él unos días, a pesar de que en la última semana nos habíamos visto a cuenta gotas.

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba urgentemente tener ese tiempo para mí a solas, aunque en aquel instante me acompañase mi chica galáctica. Para pensar, para meditar y ordenar todo el revuelo de contradicciones que me aquejaba respecto a mi relación con él. Lógicamente, él no lo sabía, y quise creer que tampoco lo intuía, aunque poco a poco fui viendo una actitud poco habitual en él que me empezó a preocupar.

Una actitud que lo llevó a valorar positivamente que acompañase a Rachel en aquel viaje, llegando incluso a despedirse de mí con un: _No te preocupes por nada, y diviértete. Cuando vuelvas todo estará en orden, y nuestra casa estará perfecta para nosotros_. De hecho, fue tan extraño que me dijese aquello que llegué a pensar que él también necesitaba que yo me alejase de él, pero no quise pensarlo demasiado. Porque de haberlo hecho, de haber sabido lo que estaba por sucedernos, jamás me habría marchado. Jamás me habría subido a aquel coche con mi chica galáctica con destino a las estrellas. O eso creí.

—En cuanto lleguemos a otra área de servicio, nos cambiamos y yo conduzco —dijo entre dientes, casi sin voz por culpa de la absoluta tranquilidad que la azotaba mientras contemplaba el atardecer. Yo ni siquiera le respondí. Me limité a ponerle banda sonora a aquel instante haciendo uso del impresionante reproductor de música con una canción que yo ni siquiera conocía que existiese, pero que a Rachel parecía fascinarle—¡Déjala! —añadió sorprendiéndome antes de que pudiese cambiar de pista. — Me gusta mucho esa canción, y hace años que no la escucho.

—Ok… Yo creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que la escucho.

—¿De veras? ¿No conoces a la autora?

—Mmm… Sí, pero no soy muy fan.

—Pues escúchala, porque seguro que te gusta…—Y eso hice. Y eso me sucedió.

No, no solo me encantó la simple canción, porque era sencilla a más no poder, sino que me fascinó y me hizo disfrutar aún más si cabía de aquel momento en el que ya apenas nos quedábamos sin sol.

Una canción que hablaba de caer enamorada y no poder evitarlo. Una canción que se convertía en toda una premonición que no quise entender, aunque ya empezara a intuir. Una canción que, efectivamente, sirvió de banda sonora y permitió que la insistencia de mi querida acompañante por tomar el volante, se esfumase gracias a un leve sueño que la invadió por unos 30 o 40 minutos, cuando ya no había vestigio alguno de luz solar sobre nosotras, y yo dejaba que la música me invadiese.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me estaba viendo bailar mientras conducía, aunque lo cierto es que ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de que bailaba. Estaba tan metida en mi mundo, en mis pensamientos y en la música mientras ella dormía a mi lado, que no fui consciente de como mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música, aunque éste no fuese demasiado vibrante. Y ella me vio. Me vio y me observó durante varios minutos, o tal vez muchos más de los que yo creía, hasta que la descubrí.

—¡Hey!... ¿Ya no duermes?

—No.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada? Pensé que dormías.

—Porque si llego a decir algo me habría perdido este espectáculo al volante —me respondió sonriente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?

—Lo suficiente para saber que llevas el ritmo en la sangre.

—¡No te rías de mí! Solo trataba de distraerme mientras tú dormías.

—No me rio de ti, y me parece perfecto que te distraigas mientras duermo. Aunque no me deberías haber dejado que cerrase los ojos ni cinco minutos. No es de buen copiloto hacerlo.

—Estás cansada, ha sido un día largo y duro. Necesitas descansar.

—No mientras conduces… Ya deberíamos haber parado para hacer el cambio.

—Prefiero bailar y cantar… ¿Me acompañas?

—No. Ni en broma… Busca un sitio en el que detenernos, es mi turno de conducir.

—Relájate, Rachel… Estoy bien, y ahora que estás despierta podemos divertirnos las dos.

—¿Bailando?

—Cantando…

—No voy a cantar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres volver a dormir?

—No, no quiero dormir, ni tampoco quiero cantar. Quiero que nos cambiemos y me dejes conducir para que puedas descansar. Hicimos un trato, ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Por qué no quieres cantar? —la cuestioné ignorando su petición.

—Porque no me gusta, y porque si canto dejaremos de ver las estrellas. Seguro que llueve…

—Exagerada… ¡Vamos! Solo una…

—Quinn, no voy a cantar, ni a bailar, lo único que voy a hacer es tomar ese volante cuando se te ocurra parar, y así…

No la dejé. No permití que siguiese hablándome porque me encargué de que mi voz sonase más fuerte que la de ella mientras me lanzaba a canturrear la canción que sonaba en aquel instante. Y ni siquiera conocía la letra. No me importó, lo único que pretendía era que disfrutase del viaje y que me dejase tener al menos algún tipo de responsabilidad en aquello. Y tampoco la dejé que me reprochase mi actitud, aunque a juzgar por el gesto que me regaló con su cara, supe que ni siquiera tenía palabras qué decirme.

No sé si lo que al confundió más fue que ignorase su petición, o como había logrado destrozar una de las partes más interesantes de la canción con mi falta de voz, pero verla mirarme de aquella manera me divirtió tanto, que lejos de detenerme, me aventuré a dar lo mejor de mí en notas en las que no habría llegado ni con cientos de años de preparación vocal. No me importó.

Me importaba más mirarla de reojo y ver como sonreía completamente incrédula. Y así me mantuve hasta que la estridencia de mi voz ya empezaba a suplicarnos por algo de calma, pero ella no habló en ningún momento. Ni hizo nada, ni siquiera la vi moverse un poco por el ritmo. Simplemente me miraba, me contemplaba sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, mostrando esa paciencia de la que siempre me habló y de la que tanto aprendí cuando la tuve a mi lado. Tal vez no era la mejor consejera, como ella decía, pero para escuchar, para estar a tu lado y hacerte sentir bien sin siquiera mencionar palabra alguna, era única.

Yo necesitaba aquello. Necesitaba olvidarme de la responsabilidad, aunque al menos fuesen un par de días, necesitaba no romperme la cabeza y sonreír sin pensar en lo que me estaba sucediendo. Necesitaba distraerme y ella parecía entender a la perfección mi necesidad, y sabía ofrecérmela. Sabía ser mi cómplice, aunque no participase en aquella estúpida locura de cantar como un gato hambriento mientras conducía.

Y no solo con aquello fue cómplice. Tal vez porque cuidaba mucho los detalles, o porque simplemente era el ser más especial y único del jodido universo, pero Rachel se encargó de que aquella noche quedase para siempre en mi memoria, y en mi corazón.

—¡Hey! Detente un momento —me dijo reaccionando de su mutismo absoluto mientras desviaba su mirada continuamente hacia el exterior, y a mí. Yo la miré confusa.

—¿No quieres que cante más?

—Sí, quiero que cantes todo lo que quieras, pero antes quiero que tomes el siguiente desvío —me respondió centrándose en el ultra moderno navegador que nos indicaba el camino desde el salpicadero del coche.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué desvío?

—Me da igual… Ese… Ahí delante hay un desvío, tómalo.

—Pero… ¿Para qué? Tenemos que seguir de frente, Rachel. Estamos en mitad del desierto y…

—Hazme caso. Confía en mí y toma ese camino… O salida, o lo que sea, pero sal de la carretera y aléjate de ella hacia el interior.

—¿Estás loca? Si lo que quieres es que nos cambiemos, lo hacemos… Pero no hace falta desviarse, solo tengo que detenerme en el arcén y ya está. O esperamos a la siguiente gasolinera que nos salga al paso y…

—¡Quinn! ¡El desvío! —exclamó con tanta insistencia que no pude, o mejor dicho, no supe decirle que no. Y tal y como ella, y el navegador me indicaba, giré el volante tras descender la velocidad y tomé el pedregoso camino que me había indicado, sin tener ni idea de qué pretendía y mucho menos de hacia dónde nos llevaba aquel trayecto.

Rápidamente, y casi sin tiempo a asimilarlo, el navegador empezó a avisarnos de que la ruta no era la correcta, pero a ella le importó un soberano pepino y directamente lo desconectó.

—¿Qué haces?

—Confía en mí, Quinn. Sigue por aquí y aléjate de las luces de la carretera.

Si, justamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo, pero porque no me quedó más remedio. Y lo peor es que lo hacía con miedo. Sí, con miedo porque la oscuridad nos invadió por completo y las luces del coche no eran suficientes para indicarme qué diablos nos íbamos a encontrar en mitad de aquel desierto, ni siquiera con 50 metros de antelación. Una piedra, un animal, un arbusto, o quien sabe… Tal vez un acantilado. No lo sabía, y por eso mismo llegué a sentir ese miedo que en ella no era más que diversión, o curiosidad. No sabría describirlo, como tampoco pude intuir lo que pensaba al verla mirar hacia adelante con los ojos abiertos como platos, y sin prestarme atención nada más que para alentarme que siguiera por aquel camino.

—Rachel…

—Shhh… Sigue, un poco más —me replicó y yo le hice caso—. Aquí… Para, detén el motor y apaga las luces.

—¿Quieres que me detenga aquí?

—Sí, vamos… Deja de dudar y confía en mí. Tengo que hacer algo —me respondió segundos antes de deshacerse del cinturón y abrir la puerta, dispuesta a salir al exterior. Al oscuro y solitario desierto. Al día siguiente pude comprobar gracias a un mapa como no había nada peligroso en aquella explanada en la que simplemente se cruzaban algunos caminos rurales, pero en aquel instante creí estar en el mismísimo acantilado de las montañas rocosas de Rügen, como el famoso cuadro de mi admirado Friedrich.

—Si yo confío en ti, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que pretendes hacer, y no estamos en un lugar que me dé demasiada confianza.

—Apaga las luces —me ordenó nada más poner un pie fuera del coche, y yo me limité a seguir cumpliendo su petición. Cuando la vi cómo se dirigía hacia la parte trasera del coche y sacaba algo del maletero, supe que sus intenciones se debían más a su gran pasión, que a un simple capricho que se negaba a contarme.

¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciega conociéndola como la conocía ya? Un desierto, casi las 11 de la noche, un cielo estrellado sobre nuestras cabezas y una astrónoma. La ecuación era casi inevitable. Y digo casi porque hasta ese mismo instante no supe lo que guardaba en una de las bolsas de viaje que trasladaba en el maletero. De haberlo sabido, no habría dudado un solo segundo de lo que pretendía, aunque desconociera el objetivo que se había marcado en aquel improvisado acto. Y tengo que confesar que me fascinó.

Cuando descendí del coche y seguí sus pasos unos 10 o 20 metros más allá de donde nos habíamos detenido, supe que estaba ante una escena única. Como esas de las que hablan en las películas, o la típica leyenda de la inspiración del escritor que escribe cuando las musas aparecen, sin importar dónde o lo que esté haciendo en ese momento. Rachel sintió sus musas galácticas tirar de ella, y no lo dudó un solo segundo.

—¿Qué haces? —balbuceé sin pretender distraerla demasiado, menos aun cuando vi como del interior de la bolsa sacaba un telescopio que apenas contaba con unos cuantos centímetros de diámetro, pero que empezó a alargar hasta casi alcanzar el metro y lo colocó sobre un trípode que, al igual que el telescopio, había sacado de la bolsa. A continuación, volvió al coche para recuperar su teléfono móvil, y regresó junto a mí sin perder detalle de algo que aparecía en el mismo.

—Ok… Si mis cálculos no fallan, eso debe ser el C2014 Q2 —murmuró entre dientes mientras se disponía a mirar algo en la pantalla del teléfono.

—¿Qué?

—Lovejoy —me respondió lanzándose hacia el telescopio, por el cual no tardó en mirar tras redirigirlo hacia el horizonte, justo donde yo dirigí mi mirada.

—¿Y qué es Lovejoy? ¿Una estrella? —pregunté completamente incrédula, sin tener la más remota idea de lo que debía descubrir en el firmamento repleto de estrellas que nos vigilaba.

—Un cometa… ¡Sí! Ahí está… Es él. Dios, pensé que ya era casi imposible observarlo a simple vista, pero no… Su coma no debe superar los 500.000 kilómetros, y la condensación será de grad como mucho, pero es perfectamente visible… Y eso no es habitual.

—Oh… ¿Y qué es lo habitual? —pregunté completamente perdida por su explicación. No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba ni a qué se refería con aquellos datos, y supuse que ella se percató de tal hecho. En ese instante dejó de mirar por el telescopio para mirarme a mí, o eso pude intuir por el brillo que desprendieron sus ojos por el reflejo de la pantalla del teléfono en su rostro, y comprendió que estaba perdida. Que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía ni de lo que hablaba. Supuse que mi cara le debió resultar graciosa, porque no tardó en esbozar una de sus sonrisas e invitarme a que me acercara un poco más a ella.

—Lovejoy es un cometa que se puede contemplar desde finales del año pasado, y justo ahora cuando veníamos por la carretera lo he visto, y me ha sorprendido. Porque se supone que ya no es visible a simple vista. Por eso te he pedido que pares. Necesitaba confirmar que es ese cometa. ¿Entiendes?

—Oh… Ok.

—Imagina que es otro y no lo he visto nunca. No me lo habría perdonado…

—Ya, ya, imagino. ¿Y por qué dices que no es habitual que pueda verse a simple vista? —insistí lanzando la mirada hacia el firmamento.

— Por la magnitud de su brillo, que ya apenas debe superar los 9,5 o tal vez haya descendido hasta 10, lo que es básicamente muy poco. Sin embargo, se puede ver a simple vista… —Me explicó dibujando una media sonrisa mientras me señalaba hacia donde debía estar el cometa. Lógicamente, y por culpa de mi leve miopía, me resultó imposible lograr distinguirlo— Ven… Míralo a través del telescopio —me dijo invitándome a que me acercase a ella. Y eso hice sin pensarlo siquiera. Sin temer tropezar con alguna piedra o que algún animal salvaje se abalanzara sobre mis pies. Me acerqué a ella, la miré incrédula y a continuación fui a buscar el cometa a través del visor del telescopio. Y allí estaba. Una pequeña bola de fuego verde que, de nuevo, al igual que me sucedió con Saturno me dejaba boquiabierta y casi sin palabras. Una bola de fuego que, juro que se intensificó cuando sentí como la mano de Rachel se deslizaba con suavidad por mi espalda, regalándome una caricia que quise asociar a la complicidad del momento, pero que me hizo temblar.

—¿Es verde? —balbuceé tratando de asegurarme que aquel momento era real.

—Eh… Sí.

—¿Un cometa verde? Nunca he oído hablar de algo así.

—Bueno, tiene su explicación científica… Se debe a la emisión de la fluorescencia de los gases que forman la coma.

—¿La coma? ¿Qué es la coma?

—Verás… El cometa en sí no es como se suele ver en el cielo. Ese efecto que se produce en el que puedes ver el rastro que va dejando y los gases que envuelven el núcleo hasta camuflarlo por completo, solo sucede cuando llega a una distancia prudencial del sol, y la radiación hace que los componentes del cometa que son sólidos se conviertan en gaseosos. Ese gas es lo que conocemos como anti cola, que es la pequeña bola de fuego o la cabeza del cometa que podemos distinguir a simple vista, y la coma… O cola, es el rastro que va dejando.

—Oh…—balbuceé sin dejar de mirar por el telescopio.

—Esos gases reflejan la radiación ultravioleta del sol, y dependiendo del compuesto pues pueden provocar esa fluorescencia que le puede dar un tono poco habitual al que estamos acostumbrados como el blanco.

—Y por eso es verde…

— Podría ser azul, también… Pero ese más concretamente está compuesto por cianógeno, y los carbonos diatómico y triatómico, que al recibir la radiación ultravioleta se activan y emiten ese particular tono verdoso.

—Ok…

—¿Lo has comprendido? —me preguntó y por inercia la busqué con la mirada. Lógicamente no era capaz de entender absolutamente nada si hablaba de compuestos gaseosos de los que no había escuchado hablar en mi vida, pero su explicación fue lo suficientemente clara y sencilla como para tener una leve idea del proceso.

—Eres una buena maestra.

—¿Maestra?

—Sí. No tengo ni idea de qué tipo de compuestos son esos, pero me ha quedado claro que todo depende de ellos y de la radiación ultravioleta del sol. Y además me has explicado que esa imagen del cometa con su cola… O coma —añadí buscando su aprobación—. Solo se produce cuando se acerca lo suficiente al sol.

—Exacto…

—Solo me queda saber de dónde viene ese cometa y hacia dónde va, y te juro que habré aprendido más en cinco minutos, que en toda mi vida de instituto.

—Pues… Puede proceder de la Nube de Oort, que rodea nuestro sistema solar, o bien del cinturón de Kuiper, que está cerca de la órbita de Neptuno. Y no, ese cometa como el resto, no viene o va hacia ningún lado. Tienen una órbita que los lleva a pasearse por nuestro sistema solar, nada más. Pero no tienen un principio de trayecto o un final… Lleva unos 11.000 años paseándose por nuestra región planetaria.

—¿11.000 años? ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo volveré a ver nunca más?

—Está considerado como un cometa con órbita de larga distancia, lo que probablemente indique que proceda de la Nube de Oort, así que sí, ésta será la primera y la última vez que lo veas…

—Guau… Eso, eso me hace sentir privilegiada.

—Lo somos… Y es una pena que no lo hayas visto antes. A principios de año se distinguía perfectamente a simple vista, y también…

—Gracias —solté sin pensar, sin dejar de mirarla aun viendo como era ella quien se lanzaba sobre el telescopio para observarlo.

—¿Gracias? No tienes que darme las gracias por nada.

—Te tengo que dar las gracias por regalarme estos momentos, por hacerme sentir privilegiada —le respondí obligándola a que me mirase—. Lo hiciste el día en el que me mostraste Saturno, después con la conjunción de Venus, la Luna y…

—Júpiter.

—Sí, Júpiter… Y ahora esto. No puedo sentirme más privilegiada que cuando dedicas tú tiempo en mostrarme cosas maravillosas.

—Quinn… Te recuerdo que para mí es lo mejor. No me supone ningún esfuerzo, todo lo contrario… Me encanta, y me fascina que muestres ese interés o al menos me escuches y me preguntes. A veces siento que te puedo aburrir, y me lo pienso mucho antes de hacer algo como lo que acabo de hacer, pero… No lo puedo evitar. Nunca antes había tenido a alguien que se sorprendiera como tú lo hiciste con Saturno, y eso me lleva a…

—¿Lo ves? —la interrumpí— Eres una maestra. Podrías dedicar tu vida a mostrarle al mundo estas cosas… Podrías dedicar tu vida a observar ese telescopio y descubrir cometas azules, verdes o blancos… ¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Eres una exagerada…

—¿Exagerada? —repliqué sintiéndome con la seguridad suficiente para abordar aquel tema de una vez— ¿No se supone que esa es tu profesión? Rachel, deberías estar trabajando en algún observatorio, estudiando esos cometas o descubriéndolos, como hacen otros. O tal vez en la NASA, no sé… Deberías estar haciendo lo que realmente te gusta. ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿No quieres trabajar en lo que más te gusta?

—No… No, claro que no es eso —murmuró un tanto incómoda, pero no me importó en absoluto. Deseaba saber por qué diablos permitía que el resto de la humanidad pensara que había desechado vivir de lo que más le gustaba, por complacer a Jesse.

—¿Entonces?

—Quinn, no sé si eres consciente de lo que supone mi profesión.

—Soy consciente del mérito y la capacidad que supone lograr ser astrónoma, y tú lo eres.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que por licenciarte puedes trabajar de ello? ¿Sabes cuántos observatorios astronómicos hay en Denver? Ninguno.

—En Arizona si hay.

—Ya… ¿Y te haces una idea de la cantidad de astrónomos que hay en todo el país buscando un trabajo en alguno de esos observatorios? Quinn, no es una profesión sencilla. Se necesita mucho, tener muy buenas recomendaciones y a ser posible facilidades para poder ir entrando poco a poco en ese mundo. Necesitas muchas horas de investigación, mucho tiempo y…

—Eres buena, te gusta lo que haces y estoy convencida de que tienes más conocimientos que cualquiera que haya estudiado lo mismo que tú. ¿Por qué te excusas?

—Quinn…No me estoy excusando, y no, no funciona así —me respondió con algo de pesadez—. Si aquel profesor de Los Ángeles hubiese aceptado mi proyecto, todo habría sido diferente. Pero tuve que intentarlo en Oklahoma, y no he tenido esa suerte que se necesita para lograr lo que deseas. No… No he tenido tu suerte.

—¿Mi suerte?

—No me malinterpretes. Es evidente que tienes un talento descomunal y que sabes sacarle todo el partido posible para vivir de ello, pero también se necesita suerte, Quinn. Tú… Tú tuviste la suerte de entrar a trabajar como becaria en una de las mejores editoriales del país, sin siquiera tener que presentar una carrera universitaria. Y aprovechaste la oportunidad para sacar lo mejor de ti y demostrar que vales para eso y mucho más. A mí no me han dado la oportunidad de demostrarlo teniendo una carrera universitaria y un máster en astrofísica, porque hay cientos como yo… Y probablemente le tocó a otro. No, no puedo hacer mucho más de lo que hago…

—¿Y qué haces? ¿Conformarte con vender libros?

—Quinn…

—No, no lo digo con acritud —le aclaré al ver cómo me dejaba entrever no le había gustado mi tono—. Lo digo porque no sé lo que haces para poder lograr vivir de lo que te gusta. ¿Miras el cielo con tu telescopio con la esperanza de encontrar un cometa desconocido?

—Estás siendo un poco injusta conmigo. No todo el mundo puede hacer lo que le gusta, pero no por ello nos sentimos obligados a hacer otras cosas. Me gusta la editorial, me gusta la librería y me llena ese trabajo. Soy astrónoma, sí… Y lo digo orgullosa, pero sé que no voy a poder vivir de ello, así que no me lamento. Simplemente lo acepto y lo disfruto como un hobby. No creo que sea tan descabellado… No sé si eres consciente de que solo unos pocos tienen el privilegio de hacer lo que más les gusta —sentenció y yo supe que el malestar era un hecho. Se había enfadado, y aunque no lo comprendiese del todo llegué a entender que se pusiera así ante mi insistencia. Ante mi falta de sutileza para interesarme en ese aspecto de su vida, probablemente el que menos llegaba a aceptar de ella—. Siento defraudarte como persona —añadió justo cuando se disponía a desmontar el telescopio y a dar por finalizada la pequeña y mágica parada en mitad el desierto rojo.

—Rachel, no he pretendido ofenderte… Y mucho menos me has defraudado. Dudo que puedas hacerlo. Solo… Solo quería comprender el por qué…

—No hay un por qué —masculló rotunda—. Simplemente hago lo que puedo y disfruto con ello. Nada más. Deja de buscarle un doble sentido a algo que no lo tiene. Deja de pensar que vivo cohibida o influenciada por mi marido, porque sé que es eso lo que piensas, y no insistas más —añadió realmente enfadada conmigo.

—Ok… Ok. Entendido.

—Deberíamos emprender de nuevo el camino. Nos faltan mucho aún para llegar y es tarde.

No dije nada, pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque no supe que decir. Y ni siquiera sentía que tuviese voz para hacerlo.

La ilusión, ese sentimiento que me provocó al ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, de cómo me hablaba de aquel cometa que ya nunca más volvería a ver y en aquel mágico escenario, se esfumó por completo dando paso a un estado de decepción que no me iba a dejar hablar, ni en ese momento ni en las siguientes horas que estaban por llegar. Pero no estaba enfadada con ella porque reaccionase así, estaba decepcionada conmigo misma por volver a fastidiar una noche que se presentaba mágica y en la que ella había puesto muchísimo de su parte para hacerme sentir bien, solo por la estúpida influencia de Robert y su prejuicio contra ella. Y estaba decepcionada con el mundo. Con el estúpido mundo que no parecía ser capaz de ver lo que yo veía en ella. Decepcionada porque ella misma no le diese el valor a su talento por culpa de los que no sabían verlo. Decepcionada porque por mucho que ella me insistiera en que era feliz en su vida, yo me empeñaba en creer lo contrario, y eso me convertía en la persona de la que siempre quise huir y deshacerme.

Había pasado toda mi vida creyendo saber más de los demás que ellos mismos, y tener esa perspectiva me llevó a vivir muchos desencuentros con mis seres queridos, y a vivir prácticamente toda mi infancia y adolescencia con un par de amigos. Solo cuando estuve en San Francisco logré alcanzar una estabilidad personal en la que pude corregir ese estúpido defecto que tantas decepciones me había provocado, pero fue regresar a Denver y recuperar los malos hábitos. Y con ellos hacer que una de las personas más especiales que había conocido en mi vida, se sintiese mal. Por eso la decepción conmigo misma fue tan desorbitada, que volví a regresar al coche, aunque esa vez ocupé el asiento del copiloto, y me sumí en un profundo silencio del que no me atrevía a salir, a menos que ella me obligara.

Soy consciente de que tal vez tendría que haber dicho algo, que tendría que haber hecho lo posible por evitar alargar aquel malestar que llegué a provocarle y hacer que el resto del viaje fuese como había sido el principio, pero no lo hice. Porque pensaba que cualquier cosa que dijese no tendría sentido o no serviría de nada. Me bastaba con mirarla para saber que el silencio era lo mejor, y asumí mi papel de no saber comportarme como una buena amiga, el mismo que había recreado durante toda mi vida.

Fueron casi tres horas más de trayecto en los que nuestro único tema de conversación, escaso por supuesto y siempre por parte de ella, se limitaba al recorrido, a los kilómetros que nos faltaban o si el coche necesitaba gasolina. Nada más. Y no pude cambiar el ambiente enrarecido entre nosotras hasta que por fin, después de 7 horas y 56 minutos, llegamos al Little América Hotel con la madrugada ya bien entrada y el cansancio que suponía un trayecto de aquellas características.

Por suerte, Jesse era bastante meticuloso a la hora de organizar los viajes, o al menos eso pude comprobar al llegar a la recepción y ver que no solo nos estaban esperando, sino que nos recibían con todo prácticamente predispuesto para simplemente tomar la llave de la habitación, y dirigirnos hacia ella con la compañía de un chico que se hacía cargo de nuestras maletas.

No obstante, no me sorprendió demasiado, ya que estábamos en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, y probablemente la influencia del apellido St. James era un buen reclamo para ellos, por supuesto. Pero si hubo algo que llegó a desconcertarme cuando al fin, logramos acceder a nuestra habitación compartida. Compartida porque según me había comentado Jesse aquella misma mañana mientras me invitaba a viajar, tenía todo reservado desde hacía días y decidió no cancelar la reserva porque guardaba la esperanza de que, a pesar de las circunstancias, Rachel terminase accediendo a ir a la convención, ya fuese con él, sola o con otra persona. Y ese mismo detalle me llevó a suponer durante todo el viaje que en aquella habitación no habría más que una cama, y que muy probablemente me tocaría dormir en el sofá o tal vez junto a ella. De hecho, imaginé que Rachel también lo había llegado a pensar en algún momento de aquel día, pero por el gesto confuso que mostró al descubrir que había dos, de enormes proporciones sí, pero dos en vez la lógica y normal cama de matrimonio, supuse que el desconcierto también se apoderó de ella.

Tower two Queens. Ese era el nombre de la estancia que ocupaba una de las últimas plantas del impresionante hotel. Un pequeño hall de entrada perfectamente decorado daba la bienvenida a una estancia que se expandía a derecha y a izquierda. A mi diestra, un escritorio, un sofá con la suficiente capacidad como para dar cobijo a toda una familia, en el que yo llegué a pensar que dormiría, y un enorme ventanal con unas impresionantes vistas de la ciudad. A mi siniestra, un par de sillones frente a una enorme televisión, y dos camas separadas por una mesita de noche, y de dimensiones descomunales. Al fondo, un armario, varios muebles más y una puerta que supuse daba acceso al baño.

Todo muy normal en un hotel de aquellas características, pero nada habitual si hacías la reserva para pasar tres noches allí junto a tu mujer. Sobre todo, porque en uno de los panfletos que nos ofrecieron en la recepción, pude comprobar que existía una habitación Tower King, con las mismas características que aquella suite, excepto por la sutil diferencia de contar con una sola cama de matrimonio.

Y sí, probablemente en cualquier otra situación no le habría dado importancia a ese detalle, pero viendo como Rachel también mostraba indicios de confusión, no pude evitarlo y llegué a una conclusión que, de no haber sido porque era ella quien se iba a encargar de distraerme durante aquellos días, me habría dado un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Jesse St. James había cambiado a última hora la reserva de la habitación para evitar que Rachel y yo tuviésemos que dormir en la misma cama. Era eso, o que el destino por primera vez en nuestra historia, había sido benevolente al no obligarnos a dormir juntas.

Y digo benevolente porque dadas las circunstancias que me rodeaban, tenerla a escasos centímetros durante tres noches seguidas, habría supuesto un suplicio, y terriblemente difícil de ignorar para mí. Como lo fue el tener que estar en aquella habitación acomodando un poco las cosas antes de dormir con el malestar aun haciendo mella en nosotras. Su silencio seguía matándome, tanto que llegó un momento en el que realmente pensé que hablar no haría otra cosa más que aumentar su enfado o malestar. Y si no llega a ser por ella, estoy convencida de no haber abierto la boca en toda la noche, ni siquiera para respirar mientras dormía.

—¿Vas a deshacer las maletas o lo haces mañana? —me preguntó sacándome de mi visionado completo de la estancia, después de visitar el baño y empezar a prepararme para dormir.

—Lo dejaré para mañana. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también… Estoy realmente cansada, y a las 8 empiezan las conferencias. Necesito dormir…

—Sí, yo también —le respondí aún con la amarga sensación que me regalaba la seriedad que me mostraba—. ¿Cuál eliges? —añadí señalándole con la mirada a ambas camas.

—Me da igual… Elije tú. Voy… Necesito asearme un poco antes de dormir, o no voy a poder hacerlo. ¿Tienes que volver al baño o…?

—No… No, todo tuyo.

—Ok —me respondió sacando de su maleta lo que supuse era su pijama, y dejándome a solas para que pudiese colocarme el mío, y pensar. Pensar y darle vueltas a la extraña situación y en cómo diablos salir de ella sin hacerle más daño del que parecía haberle hecho con mi estúpida pesadez. Por suerte, y una vez más, no tuve que hacer demasiado para que se dieran las circunstancias perfectas para ello, aunque fuese Rachel quien saliera perdiendo, y con un terrible dolor de pie que, a buen seguro, le habría provocado el llanto de no estar en mi presencia.

Al menos yo solía llorar cuando, sin ser capaz de prevenirlo, terminaba golpeándome en alguno de los dedos de mis pies con el primer mueble robusto que se interpusiera en mi camino. En su caso fue su propia maleta, y el golpe fue tan contundente al salir del baño, que creí escuchar el crujir de los huesos de su pie. Su quejido, mezcla de lamento y gruñido al mismo tiempo, hizo el resto.

—Hey, cuidado… ¿Te has hecho daño? —la interrogué acercándome a ella, aunque ni siquiera abandoné mi cama. La que quedaba más cerca de la puerta, concretamente.

—Eh sí, si… Estoy bien. Solo ha sido un golpe en el pie —se excusó tratando de mantenerse firme, pero le resultó imposible y terminó dejándose caer sobre la que iba a ser su cama, aferrándose a su pie y, según pude percibir, maldiciendo entre dientes a todos los planetas, estrellas, constelaciones y galaxias, sin olvidarse de los dioses del Olimpo y a su madre, aunque supuse que ésta última era más por la inercia que por lo que pensaba, lógicamente.

—Te has hecho daño…

—No… No me he hecho daño, solo me duele muchísimo —esgrimió tratando de recomponerse.

—¿Quieres que pida hielo o algo para el dolor? Déjame ver y…

—No, no… Tranquila, estoy bien —insistió procurando evitar que el dolor se reflejase en su cara, y recuperando la compostura en la cama.

—Ok… —murmuré notando como la saliva quemaba por mi garganta y una extraña palpitación se adueñaba de mi pecho al ver cómo me daba la espalda y se soltaba el pelo de la coleta que había mantenido durante casi todo el viaje. Tal vez no era el momento oportuno, como no lo había sido durante las 3 horas que estuvimos así, pero no pude soportarlo más—. Rachel…—susurré tomando el valor suficiente de abandonar mi cama y sentarme en la suya casi sin mover el aire que me rodeaba. Ella me miró sin llegar a girarse por completo— Lo siento… Siento muchísimo ser tan idiota y haber fastidiado el viaje. Yo… Yo no puedo estar así, y menos contigo. No, no quiero que pienses que… No, no quiero que creas que…

—Déjalo, Quinn —me interrumpió, y menos mal que lo hizo porque no era capaz de encontrar palabra alguna que justificase nuestro malestar.

—Es que no me siento bien haciendo sentir mal. Rachel, yo…

—No me siento mal por ti —volvió a intervenir, esta vez girándose hacia mí—. Me siento mal por mí misma. Me siento mal porque siempre que me sacan el tema de mi profesión, yo… Me frustro, porque no tengo motivos para dar explicaciones, no tengo algo con lo que excusarme y me siento imbécil.

—No por favor, no quiero que te sientas así. Yo solo pretendía entender por qué no lo haces lo que tanto te gusta, pero en ningún momento quiero hacerte sentir mal. Yo acepto tu postura, por supuesto… Y no quiero que creas que mi manera de decirte las cosas, es con mala intención. Es simplemente que… No sé, cuando me hablas de las estrellas, de los planetas… Cuando te veo manejar un telescopio y el brillo que desprendes al hacerlo, me pregunto continuamente por qué no lo haces a diario, por qué no dedicas tu vida a ello… No, no me entra en la cabeza que estés privando al mundo entero de eso que yo puedo ver en ti, y es por eso por lo que insisto y me obceco en pensar que hay algo más. Yo, yo lo siento de veras, Rachel. Siento ser tan idiota y tan pesada. Y, sobre todo, siento muchísimo no ser capaz de remediar mi estupidez y no saber corregir lo hecho. Te prometo que nunca más me meteré en tu vida de esa manera. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, y yo te voy a apoyar sea lo que sea que hagas… Excepto si decides hacer algo que te perjudique, por supuesto… En ese caso no podré estar de acuerdo, pero aun así prometo ser más sutil y…

—Quinn —volvió a interrumpirme, esta vez dibujando una leve sonrisa que asocié a mi desconcertante e improvisado sermón. Un sermón que ni siquiera yo era capaz de comprender, pero que salió de mí como si no pudiese contener las palabras. Un sermón que simplemente reflejaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentía por haberle hecho pasar 3 horas de su vida decepcionándose consigo misma, cuando no tenía motivos para ello—, no tienes que disculparte, ¿ok?

—Pero me siento mal…

—Pues no lo hagas, no te sientas mal por decir lo que piensas. Me gusta que lo hagas, aunque no sea lo que quiera escuchar, porque demuestra que eres una persona honesta, y siempre he procurado rodearme de personas honestas y claras. Soy consciente de que no lo dices nada para hacerme sentir mal, sino porque no lo comprendes o quieres saber, y estás en tu derecho. Si, si me enfado no es contigo, sino conmigo misma.

—No quiero que enfades contigo misma por mi culpa, ni por culpa de nada… No quiero que te sientas mal contigo misma. No me gusta verte así, Rachel.

—No siempre podemos reír…

—Lo sé, y soy buena muestra de ello a lo largo de mi vida, ¿O ya no recuerdas mi cara de estirada cuando tenía 19 años? —le dije buscando de nuevo que su sonrisa hiciera acto de presencia, y lo conseguí— Sé que no siempre nos apetece sonreír, o que no todo lo que escuchamos nos gusta, por eso te pido disculpas ahora. Se supone que este viaje es para ti algo importante, y estabas feliz hasta que yo lo he fastidiado con mi impertinencia. No quiero alargar ese malestar, no quiero meterme en la cama a dormir pensando que te sientes mal… Quiero que pienses en que mañana estarás en esas conferencias, disfrutándolas como tanto deseas.

—Estar aquí ya es importante para mí, y que tú estés ahí lo hace más especial aún. Te aseguro que nada me va a hacer olvidarme de eso.

—Bien, porque no quiero que haya nada, ni un mínimo motivo que te aparte de lo que te ha traído aquí. Yo… Yo te prometo que te voy a dar más motivos para hacerte sentir mal. Te lo juro.

—No me jures nada, Quinn. No necesito que hagas nada…

—Pero quiero disculparme contigo, quiero hacerte sentir bien y que te olvides de que he sido una charlatana estúpida.

—Ok… Ok, está todo bien. Te lo prometo.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro… Em… Bueno, en realidad no he podido dejar de pensar en algo que tal vez te tendría que haber dicho antes, y no he parado de darle vueltas mientras volvíamos y…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Verás… Esta mañana, cuando Jesse me llamó para decirme que te había invitado a venir… Me dijo algo más sobre… Sobre Robert —me dijo dejándome entrever un temor que no llegué a comprender.

—¿Sobre Robert? ¿Qué le sucede a Robert?

—No, nada es solo que… Ok, Quinn yo no quiero que te sientas mal, y obviamente uno de los motivos por el que me hizo ilusión que vinieses era exactamente ese, que te olvidases durante unos días de todo lo que estás viviendo y los pequeños problemas que tienes con él. Por eso te pido que por favor no le des importancia, o al menos no dejes de disfrutar de estos días y…

—Rachel… Ve al grano, por favor —la interrumpí al ver como no paraba de esquivar mi mirada y sus palabras salían atropelladas de sus labios— ¿Qué sucede?

—Sucede que… Robert, Robert cree que te pasa algo, que algo no va bien entre vosotros y que tú tienes dudas… Por eso Jesse pensó en que acompañarme a este viaje sería una buena opción para que te distrajeses, y lógicamente… Robert lo sabía, y le gustó la idea —soltó y yo no pude evitar mirarla sorprendida. Obviamente Robert sabía que algo entre nosotros estaba mal, aunque no lo hablase directamente conmigo o lo expresara. Lo conocía, y después de tantos años siendo amigos y luego pareja, sabía perfectamente cuando las dudas lo asaltaban por algún motivo. Lo que realmente me sorprendió fue saber que le confesaba sus sentimientos a Jesse, y no porque fuese él precisamente, sino porque jamás ni siendo su amiga ni siendo su novia, lo vi darle la suficiente importancia a la amistad con algunos de sus amigos como para llegar a ese punto de confianza. O al menos, él siempre renegó de esas cuestiones. Siempre decía que la única manera de arreglar los conflictos en una relación, era hablándolo con tu pareja. –No, no te enfades, Quinn. Por favor, yo quiero que disfrutes de estos días, aunque no te guste la convención al menos puedes distraerte, puedes conocer la ciudad y…

—No me enfado —la interrumpí de nuevo evitando que se percatara de mi desconcierto ante tal hecho—. Supongo que todos tenéis razón, y yo misma lo he pensado. Me he tomado este viaje como una oportunidad para pensar… Para meditar y despejarme un poco de todo. Supongo que a él también le va a venir bien estar unos días alejados de mí.

—¿Eso…? ¿Eso te hace bien? —balbuceó y yo le sonreí— ¿No estás molesta por habértelo ocultado? Te juro que pensaba decírtelo esta mañana, pero creí que ibas a decir que no… Y pensé en ti, en que realmente te venía bien venir y… Bueno, también me hacía ilusión que me acompañaras. Tal vez he sido un poco egoísta.

—¿Te hacía ilusión que viniese? —le dije buscando más su tranquilidad que la afirmación.

—Por supuesto. Nada… Nada mejor que una convención astronómica junto a la chica de los ojos con estrellas binarias —añadió y mi sonrisa se amplió, olvidándome por completo de lo que Robert y Jesse habían planeado para que yo estuviese allí. Al fin y al cabo, no podría estar más que agradecida porque me regalasen aquella oportunidad de estar junto a ella. Sin siquiera saberlo, estaban reforzando ese hilo rojo invisible que, cada día estaba más convencida de que nos unía.

—¿Estamos en paz? ¿Tú me disculpas a mí por ser una charlatana y yo a ti por ocultarme ese detalle?

—Disculpas aceptadas.

—Disculpas aceptadas —le dije esperando algún gesto que confirmase aquel hecho, y supuse que mi actitud la invitó a leer mi mente como solía hacer desde que nos encontramos por primera vez con suficiente consciencia como para recordarlo.

—¿Qué tal un abrazo de reconciliación? —me dijo algo tímida, y dejándome por algunos segundos en completo silencio. Aunque solo fueron eso, unos segundos antes de hacerme reaccionar y dejarme llevar por la necesidad que sentía por hacer aquello mismo que me había pedido. Ella no lo sabía, pero guardaba esa sensación desde la noche del martes pasado, cuando verla llorar al mostrarle la fotografía que compartíamos siendo pequeñas, me mostró a una Rachel a la que jamás dejaría de abrazar. Y que ella me pidiese que lo hiciera no era más que un regalo para mí. Un regalo que lógicamente no iba a rechazar bajo ningún concepto. Por eso me limité a sonreírle y lanzarme sobre sus brazos provocándole algo de sorpresa, a pesar de que estuviese esperándolo.

Y de nuevo esa sensación, esa calidez al tenerla para mí, ese confort y el bienestar que transmitía su cuerpo y el olor, ese olor característico, peculiar y personal que todos solemos tener, que me hacía sentir que no había lugar más especial en el que estar, que entre sus brazos.

Que no empezase a asimilar lo que me estaba sucediendo, no quería decir que no fuese consciente de que algo me pasaba, por supuesto. Y que no era bueno para mi relación con Robert, pero seguía sin darle importancia, o mejor dicho, tratando de ignorarlo, de guardarlo en lo más profundo de mí para que no irrumpiese en mis pensamientos y me cohibiera o me hiciera huir. Aunque esto último lo veía prácticamente imposible dadas las circunstancias; Quería seguir disfrutando de ella, quería seguir conociéndola y a ser posible, recibiendo sus abrazos como hacía en aquel instante. Y nada ni nadie me harían cambiar de opinión, o eso quise creer.

—Quinn… Me encanta que me abraces, te lo prometo… Pero deberíamos dormir, ¿no crees? —la escuché balbucear justo en mi oído, e instintivamente me dejé caer en la cama, en la suya por supuesto, y me giré acomodándome en lado opuesto al que ella ocupaba.

—Tienes razón… Apenas nos quedan cinco horas de sueño. Así que buenas noches, Rachel…

—¿Qué? Espera… ¿Qué haces? —me preguntó tras unos segundos en silencio en los que supuse que me observaba, y yo, sin siquiera mirarla, intuí la confusión en su rostro.

No me importó en absoluto. Solo el imaginar que Jesse se había tomado la molestia de cambiar la reserva de la habitación para que no durmiese con ella, porque eso era lo que quise creer en vez de pensar que tal vez miraba por mi comodidad, me hizo tomar aquella improvisada decisión.

—Pues… Intentar dormir. ¿Puedes apagar la luz? —le dije aferrándome a la almohada, conteniendo la risa con ella.

—¿Aquí? —susurró y no pude evitar imaginarme su cara de sorpresa mirándome— Pero… ¿No ibas a…?

—¿No puedo dormir aquí? —le dije interrumpiéndola, mirándola por primera vez para confirmar como efectivamente, tenía la razón al intuir su gesto completamente confuso— No me gusta dormir a solas en los hoteles. Me gusta saber que hay alguien a mi lado y… Ok, estoy mintiendo, solo me apetece dormir aquí, contigo… Prometo no hablar en sueños, ni darte golpes o… Bueno, que prometo quedarme quieta en este trocito de cama y simplemente dormir. ¿Puedo?

Una sonrisa que eliminaba por radicalmente la incredulidad de su cara, me bastó para entender que aceptaba mi propuesta, y lo hacía con naturalidad, sin sentirse presionada por ello. Una sonrisa que, de nuevo, me regalaba esa tranquilidad que solo ella era capaz de transmitirme.

—Gracias…—Le dije cuando la vi apagar las luces antes de acomodarse en su lado de la cama— Buenas noches, Rachel —repetí intuyendo, a pesar de la oscuridad, que volvía a sonreír con algo de incredulidad y también un tanto divertida por la situación.

—Que descanses, Sheliak…


	23. Chapter 23

Viernes 3 de Julio 2015

Rachel Berry

Salt Lake City

23

_Mantén la distancia, guarda la compostura y presta atención a la señora Bell. Toma aire, respira profundamente, sonríele cuando te mire sin bajar la guardia, y procura no mantenerle la mirada por más de tres segundos, si no quieres parecer idiota. _

No. No era el reproche de alguien importante, ni una norma de protocolo o un consejo de mi madre cuando sabía que iba a acudir a algún evento especial, era un pensamiento que se mantuvo en bucle durante la mayor parte de aquel día, y que me llegó a primerísima hora de la mañana, para evitar que desaprovechase la maravillosa oportunidad que tenía de escuchar a una de las personas que más admiraba en el mundo.

Increíble, sí. Si me llegan a decir días atrás que estaría a escasos cinco metros de la mismísima Susan Jocelyn Bell Burnell hablando de la adaptación de su radiotelescopio, con el cual captó la primera radioseñal de la historia de un púlsar, que a punto estuvo de convertirla en Premio Nobel, y mi foco de atención estuviese desviado hacia otra persona no me lo habría creído ni en cien veces que me lo hubiesen confirmado. Y si para colmo me afirman que esa persona no era otra más que Lucy Quinn Fabray, alias mi Sheliak, menos aún.

Pero así era.

75 minutos de conferencia con una de las grandes, casi 50 astrónomos, físicos, científicos y demás obsesivos de la galaxia presentes, y ella, la única que no entendía lo que era una radioseñal o como se las sondas eran capaces de recorrer la galaxia sin más, se limitaba a recrear con dibujos en una pequeña libreta que le habían regalado lo que la señora Bell explicaba con palabras, obligándome, o mejor dicho, atrayendo mi atención y mis miradas hacia ella a cada minuto, utilizando sin duda esa fuerza gravitatoria atrayente como buen agujero negro. Creándome una fascinación por tenerla allí sentada a mi lado, como si fuese lo más habitual de su mundo, que nunca antes había sentido.

4 horas y 30 minutos.

Ese fue el tiempo exacto que dormimos aquella noche después del largo viaje y llegando al hotel con la madrugada ya bien entrada. Cuando sonó mi despertador para poder acudir a la primera de las conferencias, a las 8 en punto de la mañana, y la vi dormir a mi lado como si de un bebé se tratase, tomé la decisión de permitirle que siguiera descansando y me dispuse a escribirle una nota para que acudiese a la convención cuando deseara, con la dirección exacta del lugar e incluso dinero para el taxi. Pero no me sirvió para nada. Quinn abrió los ojos cuando yo salía de la ducha y no aceptó mi propuesta de quedarse durmiendo bajo ningún concepto, alegando que estaba realmente interesada en saber lo que se podía vivir en una convención de aquellas características, a pesar de mis advertencias por la posible alta dosis de aburrimiento que iba a sentir al tener que presenciar las conferencias.

Quería acompañarme a cada uno de los eventos que acudiese, y no perderse un solo minuto a pesar del sueño y el cansancio que, por mucho que intentase camuflar, pesaba sobre su cuerpo.

Obviamente yo también lo estaba. Cansada, con sueño y dolorida por dormir en una cama que no era la mía, y a la que no estaba en absoluto acostumbrada, por muy lujosa que fuese. Sin embargo, yo sí tenía motivos para no pensar en si me encontraba bien, mal, cansada o somnolienta, porque la emoción de estar allí superaba con creces cualquier dificultad que se presentara en mi persona. ¿Pero ella? Ella no tenía motivos para soportar tres conferencias de tres científicos diferentes, y mostrarse con una tranquilidad y una sonrisa encantadora cada vez que la inercia me llevaba a mirarla. Ella no tenía por qué estar allí haciéndome compañía y presenciando algo que a buen seguro le sonaría a chino mandarín, pero estaba. Estaba y su presencia, su manera de estar me transmitía una felicidad inaudita, y me llevaba a olvidarme por completo de lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, para envolverme con su sonrisa cómplice cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban. Y estuvo. Estuvo durante dos horas más hasta que dieron por finalizada la mañana de conferencias, y la convención se abría al público general.

Juro que cuando salimos de una de las salas y decidimos adentrarnos en el mundo de los stands, de empresas y observatorios que mostraban sus últimos avances, en el ir y venir de gente con camisetas de la NASA que compraban por 10$, las pantallas con las retransmisiones de documentales por todos vistos, y la cara de Carl Sagan en multitud de panfletos. Sin contar con los diferentes dispositivos relacionados con las estrellas, como telescopios, simuladores de realidad virtual o incluso llegar a meterte en un traje especial, respiré aliviada. Me sentí libre de una presión que no tenía sentido que tuviese, pero que se había instalado en mí por su culpa. Y no era una sensación mala, por supuesto. Todo lo contrario.

Quinn, por primera vez en mi vida, me hizo sentir valorada. Me hizo creer que era lo realmente importante y especial para alguien, como para perder cinco horas de su vida escuchando a científicos, astrónomos, físicos y matemáticos, sin tener la más remota idea de lo que decían. Me hizo comprender que el valor que le das a las cosas, es relativo a la importancia que tienen para quienes lo viven. Ella sabía cuán importante y especial era para mí asistir a aquellas conferencias, muchísimo más que poder disfrutar de todo lo que rodeaba a un evento de aquellas características, y por eso estuvo allí. Por eso mostró en interés en presenciar lo que tan especial era para mí. Y eso, lógicamente, me hacía sentir importante.

Jesse nunca, en cuatro años de novios y 2 de casados, se sentó a mi lado a escuchar las palabras de alguien que estuviese relacionado con lo que más me gustaba. Ni en una conferencia ni en el sofá de mi casa. Y nunca se lo reproché, porque del mismo modo yo jamás me senté a su lado para ver una carrera de coches o de motos. Por eso me sorprendía tanto la actitud de Quinn. Por eso me tuvo durante toda la mañana más pendiente de ella, de saber si estaba despierta o dormida en la silla, de tratar de leer sus gestos para comprender qué diablos tenía en la cabeza para estar allí, o para agradecerle con una sonrisa cada vez que se daba cuenta de que la miraba y me mostraba sus bocetos de radiotelescopios y satélites espaciales más propios de la saga de Star Trek que de la realidad.

En el momento justo que todo aquello acabó decidí ponerme en sus manos. En el buen sentido de la palabra, lógicamente. Teníamos ante nosotras un universo completamente diferente, más ameno y llamativo que el de las charlas, y con muchas más posibilidades para que ella se divirtiese, o al menos lo intentase. Y aunque a mí no me interesaba demasiado meterme dentro de un traje aeroespacial, lo hice porque a ella le resultó divertido. Y no solo aquello, sino que también se empeñó, con una curiosidad infinita, probar, ver, descubrir y aprender de todas y cada una de las posibilidades que se presentaban ante nosotras. Y yo, como buena anfitriona, aunque no fuese mi ciudad, me convertí en su profesora de astronomía particular por al menos una hora más. El tiempo que tardamos en decidir que había llegado el momento de comer algo para poder continuar con nuestro astronómico día.

El lugar elegido para saciar nuestro apetito no fue otro más que un restaurante cercano al congreso donde se realizaba la convención. Nada presuntuoso o lujoso. Solo un pequeño restaurante, que gracias a la convención estaba viéndose prácticamente desbordado con la llegada de turistas, como nosotras.

Tuvimos suerte al encontrar una mesa disponible y recibir una buena atención dadas las circunstancias. Lo que yo no sabía, ni podía llegar a imaginar en toda mi vida, es que esa suerte de llegar justo en el momento en el que había una mesa disponible para nosotras, aquel viernes 3 de julio de 2015 a las 12:48 del día, me iba a cambiar la vida para siempre. Más que cualquier otra circunstancia que se hubiese producido hasta ese instante. Fue un regalo de los Dioses, de los astros o del destino, y que curiosamente estuvo aderezado por ella. Por mi Sheliak.

¿Quién si no?

—Rach…—me susurró cerca del oído mientras ojeaba la carta del restaurante, segundos antes de tomar asiento tras haberme dejado a solas por algunos minutos mientras hacía uso del baño— ¿Esa no es la misma que nos ha dado la conferencia? —me dijo pillándome por sorpresa cuando me obligó a mirarla y cuestionarla. Ella pensaría que no había comprendido su pregunta, pero mi pequeño bloqueo se produjo al escucharla llamarme de aquella forma tan íntima y personal, y sobre todo al hacerlo a tan corta distancia— Allí, la mujer aquella… La señora Bell. ¿No se llama así? —añadió obligándome a mirar hacia uno de los laterales, donde en una de las mesas y junto a varias personas más, efectivamente, se encontraba ella tomando también asiento. Jocelyn Bell.

—Eh… Sí, es ella —balbuceé completamente sorprendida por verla allí.

—Estaba en el baño —musitó tomando asiento frente a mí—. He estado a punto de salir corriendo para avisarte, pero luego pensé que, si estaba allí, probablemente estaría comiendo aquí.

—¿Estaba en el baño de veras?

—Sí. Justo cuando yo entraba, ella estaba aseándose o lavándose las manos, no sé. Pero la he reconocido enseguida. ¿No es genial?

—Pues sí… Me he puesto nerviosa, incluso —le confesé volviendo a asegurarme de que era ella, y que estaba allí.

—Oh… Normal, vamos a saludarla —me dijo sacándome de mi escrutinio.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, tienes que saludarla, seguro que te hace…

—¿Qué? —repetí, pero esa vez tensándome y evitando que su mano, aferrada a la mía, tirase de mí y me obligase levantarme de la mesa.

—Vamos. Es tu oportunidad de saludarla, y tienes ese dossier que nos han dado de ella, te lo podría firmar. Seguro que le encanta, y así puedes…

—No, no… Quinn. No voy a ir a saludar a la Señora Bell, y mucho menos a pedirle un autógrafo cuando está comiendo con más gente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —me miró confusa, y yo pensé que estaba bromeando.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Estás de broma? No creo que sea ni lógico, ni oportuno. Está comiendo….

—Ok. Pues la saludamos luego, antes de que se marche… ¿De acuerdo?

—No. Ni hablar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no, Quinn.

—Pues no lo entiendo. Se supone que admiras a esa mujer, y no has tenido oportunidad de verla antes en tu vida. ¿Por qué no puedes ir a saludarla y a pedirle un autógrafo?

—Porque no es una actriz, o una cantante… O una artista. Quinn, es una científica… No se les piden autógrafos a los científicos.

—¿Por qué no? Me has dicho que tienes sus tesis, que tienes libros de ella y que has seguido toda su carrera profesional como un ejemplo para ti. ¿Por qué no vas a poder saludarla al menos? Es tu oportunidad, y mira —volvió a señalar al grupo, donde uno de los camareros hablaba precisamente con ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Todo el mundo lo hace. Es una señora mayor, seguro que le encanta ver como gente joven quieren seguir sus pasos…

—Quinn, no insistas —espeté tratando de sonar contundente, y ver su gesto abrumado me llevó a sentirme un tanto mal.

Lógicamente, me moría de ganas por saludarla, por conocerla y escucharla hablar. Lo haría durante horas sin quejarme en absoluto, pero yo no tenía esa capacidad para sociabilizar con alguien a quien respetaba y admiraba tanto. Era superior a mí. Mis fuerzas se debilitaban, me temblaban las piernas y me sentía el ser más ridículo del universo cuando tenía frente a mí a alguien de esas características. En aquel instante, noté como incluso se me cortaba el apetito y lo único que me apetecía era salir de allí.

—Lo siento, ok… No te lo tomes a mal, pero no puedo levantarme e ir a saludar a esa mujer. Como tampoco podría recorrerme el restaurante sin pensar que el mundo entero me mira y se ríe de mí. No me siento bien recibiendo la atención de los demás, y si encima es alguien así de importante, mucho menos.

—A mí tampoco me gusta ser el centro de atención de nadie, Rachel… Pero cuando se presenta una oportunidad única como esa, no me gusta desaprovecharla.

—Y yo agradezco que muestres ese interés… Pero no, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Ok? —sentencié y pude ver como la resignación se apoderaba de ella, regalaba una nueva mirada hacia Jocelyn, y volvía a mí dibujando una leve sonrisa.

—Ok… Comamos pues, y nos limitaremos a decir que lo hemos hecho junto a una de las mejores astrónomas y...

—Matemática.

—Eso… Astrónoma, física y matemática de la historia. ¿Te parece bien?

—Me parece perfecto —respondí siendo el ser más ingenuo de cuantos había en aquel lugar.

Era un hecho que, a pesar de los años y la multitud de encuentros con Quinn, aún no la conocía a consciencia. Y de haberlo hecho, habría intuido que aquella sonrisa tranquilizado que yo entendí que me regaló estaba repleta de algo que yo desconocía, y que era producto de lo que rondaba por su mente en aquel instante. Y lo cierto es que intenté intuir lo que era, pero ver como cambiaba de conversación rápidamente, me llevó a un punto de hipnosis para lo que no estaba preparada.

Y es ahora, después de haberlo vivido, cuando soy consciente de que todo fue una estrategia de despiste. Es ahora, después de haber estado allí cuando me doy cuenta de lo que supuso ir a esa convención con la chica de las estrellas binarias en los ojos.

Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo pasó, porque en aquel día eran tantas las emociones que apenas presté atención al reloj, pero supuse que fue el suficiente como para que tanto a la señora Bell como a nosotras, pudiésemos comer con relativa tranquilidad. De hecho, apenas estábamos acabando el postre cuando me dio por lanzar la mirada hacia ella, por septuagésima vez, y volver a sentir el alud de nervios en mi estómago que había logrado calmar a medias para, al menos, poder comer algo. Fue ver como su figura, su imponente figura a pesar de ser una mujer de 72 años caminar directa hacia nosotras, y querer salir corriendo. De hecho, no dudé en buscar con la mirada a Quinn, que al igual que yo, se había percatado del hecho mientras me hablaba de una de sus películas favoritas en relación a la astronomía, aunque su gesto poco o nada tuvo que ver con el mío. Llegué incluso a percibir una tímida sonrisa que me puso en guardia. Aunque no me ayudó a erradicar el ataque de nervios que estaba sufriendo y que se transformó en miedo al volver la mirada y saber que todos mis temores se estaban cumpliendo.

Noté como la saliva me quemaba por la garganta y el aire se volvía más denso a mí alrededor por culpa de su sonrisa. La de Susan Jocelyn Bell Burnell.

—Disculpadme que os interrumpa mientras coméis, pero… ¿Eres Rachel Berry?

No dije nada. La miré completamente descompuesta y a la vez sorprendida, y asentí.

—Estabais en la conferencia. ¿Verdad? —Añadió y yo volví a guardar silencio como una estúpida.

—Sí, sí, estábamos allí —fue Quinn quien habló en mi lugar y se puso de pie incitándome a que lo hiciera de igual manera. La señora Bell la miró, le sonrió con una complicidad que a mí me pareció inaudita, y volvió a mí.

—He podido saludar a la gran mayoría de los que habéis asistido a mi conferencia, pero a usted no. Estoy a punto de marcharme, y no quería hacerlo sin agradeceros que hayáis asistido. Me hace muy feliz haber tenido la oportunidad de compartir con vosotros tantas cosas, y ver que hay gente joven interesada es realmente maravilloso—dijo con su marcado acento irlandés, y logrando que todo el calor de mi cuerpo se concentrara en mis mejillas. Espero que les haya parecido interesante.

—Muchísimo, pero es ella quien estaba realmente interesada en asistir —le dijo Quinn—. Es ella la astrónoma con conocimientos de astrofísica. Yo simplemente soy una ilustradora.

—Oh… Bueno, aun así… Muchas gracias por asistir. Y a usted, ¿le ha gustado la charla? —volvió a dirigirse a mí, y yo al fin, sentí que tenía aire suficiente para hablar.

—Muchísimo. Realmente ha sido muy interesante, pero por favor… Tutéeme.

—Bien, me alegro mucho de que así haya sido. Muchas gracias por venir.

—No, no, por favor, no me dé las gracias. Soy yo quien está eternamente agradecida por haber podido asistir. Admiro muchísimo su trabajo, y he seguido su carrera profesional desde que era una niña. Es un gran ejemplo para mí.

—Eres muy amable —me respondió sin perder la sonrisa—. ¿De dónde eres?

—Oklahoma, aunque ahora vivo en Denver, Colorado.

—Oh, bonita ciudad y muy lejos de Salt Lake. Habéis tenido que hacer un gran recorrido. ¿No es cierto?

—Pues la verdad es que sí —balbuceé sin lograr creerme lo que me estaba sucediendo—. Pero no importa el recorrido ni la distancia. No pesan los kilómetros, habría dado la vuelta al mundo por asistir a alguna de sus conferencias. Lo he intentado muchas veces, pero nunca he tenido posibilidad.

—Pues eso se va a acabar, querida. De hecho, es por uno de los motivos por el que me acercado a parte de agradeceros la asistencia. Dentro de unos meses voy a dar una serie de charlas en Los Ángeles con unos compañeros, y me gustaría mucho que asistieras. Si puedes, si te apetece y te interesa, llama a este número de teléfono, te atenderá Bill Garden. Solo le tienes que decir tu nombre y que yo personalmente te he invitado. Él se encargará de enviarte las acreditaciones que sean necesarias para asistir. ¿De acuerdo? —me dijo ofreciéndome una pequeña tarjeta que había mantenido entre sus manos, y que yo acepté casi por inercia.

—Gracias —volví a balbucear—. Es un verdadero honor para mí, señora Bell.

—Y para mí un placer. Espero volver a verla, y gracias de nuevo por asistir… A ti también, señorita Fabray.

Click.

¿Sabéis de ese momento en el que estáis viviendo una escena un tanto surrealista y de pronto hay un pequeño detalle que en cualquier situación pasaría desapercibido, pero en ese instante os devuelve a la realidad? ¿Esa expresión o palabra que lo cambia todo en la conversación, o en la escena en cuestión, y que hace que ya todo lo que vivas después, deje de tener importancia? No sabría cómo explicarlo con claridad para expresar lo que sentí en ese momento, pero yo lo supe casi instantáneamente justo en el momento en el que se producía.

La sorpresa, la confusión o incluso la incredulidad me llegó no solo cuando vi a la señora Bell acercarse a mí, sino cuando se dirigió concretamente hacia mi persona haciendo uso de mi nombre. Pero procurando mantener la mente lógica y sensata, relacioné ese detalle a que probablemente habría visto la lista de los participantes de su conferencia, y las dos credenciales con las que habíamos asistido Quinn y yo estaban a mi nombre. Pero en ese preciso instante, cuando ya se despedía de nosotras, la señora Bell se dirigió hacia Sheliak de la misma forma, mencionando su nombre y su apellido, además de regalarle de nuevo una sonrisa repleta de complicidad que no pasó desapercibido para mí. Y ella, aunque fuese mi acompañante, no estaba registrada en ningún lugar como participante de la conferencia. Ella simplemente portaba su tarjeta sellada por la organización bajo el apéndice de visitante. Lógicamente supe que algo sucedía.

Y lo supe con tanta certeza que los siguientes minutos que transcurrieron ni siquiera se quedaron guardados en mi memoria con nitidez alguna, excepto algunos detalles como que la señora Bell se despidió de mi tras un afectuoso saludo insistiendo en que hiciera uso de aquella tarjeta que me había entregado, y acudiese a alguna de sus futuras charlas invitada personalmente por ella. Después de ello, después de que se alejase de mí y abandonase el restaurante, todo lo demás dejó de ser visible a mi alrededor excepto ella. Excepto Quinn.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a volver a sentarme cuando se dirigió a mí pensando que ignoraba por completo que había tenido algo que ver en aquello.

—¡Increíble! ¿Verdad? —me dijo mostrándolos completamente entusiasmada— No querías acercarte, y ha sido ella quien ha venido a ti. ¡Dios! Me he puesto hasta nerviosa al verte, y pensé que no ibas a ser capaz de hablar, por eso he intervenido… Pero ha sido…

—¿Qué has hecho, Quinn? —le dije y el silencio la inundó— No me mires así, sé que has hecho algo…

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué dices eso? —balbuceó y por como regresó a su postre, supe que estaba mintiendo. Tanto que ni siquiera tuve que insistirle, simplemente me quedé en silencio, escrutándola con la mirada— Ok… Ok, no he hecho nada que no supiera que no tenía que hacer —confesó y yo aguardé sin más—. Verás, cuando entre en el baño vi que estaba allí la señora Bell, como te he dicho antes… Y, bueno, me he tomado la libertad de saludarla y darle la enhorabuena por la conferencia, no… No sé, no he pensado que fuese nada malo, ni fuera de lugar. Y… Bueno, le he dicho que estaba aquí contigo, y que eras una gran admiradora suya… Y esas cosas.

—¿Y esas cosas?

—Ya, ya sabes, Rachel.

—No, no lo sé… ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Nada, solo que habíamos hecho 7 horas de viaje en coche para verla, y que la admiras mucho.

—¿Nada más?

—Nada más. Me preguntó tu nombre y yo se lo dije, y le pregunté si podrías saludarla… Y ella me dijo que sí, pero…

—Por eso me has insistido en que vaya a saludarla. ¿Verdad? —cuestioné y la vi dudar. Tanto que sus cejas se fruncieron un tanto apenadas mientras comenzaba a morderse las uñas, esperando tal vez que mi ira recayese sobre ella. Lógicamente no iba a ser así, y no precisamente porque no me gustase la idea de que tomasen esas decisiones que me afectaban sin contar conmigo, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada por culpa de Jesse, sino porque el gesto y su mirada me transmitieron tanta dulzura, que me iba a resultar imposible molestarme con ella.

No después de nuestra "no" discusión de la noche anterior que me llevó a tener remordimientos de consciencia durante la segunda parte del trayecto por ocultarle que Robert y Jesse se habían puesto de acuerdo. No después de haber compartido aquella mañana de ensueño para mí, sin rechistar, sin quejarse o verle algún gesto de cansancio o aburrimiento. No después de ver como sus ojos habían brillado al igual que los míos cuando la señora Bell se acercó, rompiendo por supuesto mis esquemas, y los de ella. Sin duda.

—Lo siento —susurró y yo no pude contener más la sonrisa—. ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? ¿No estás enfadada?

—No me lo puedo creer… Hace más de 20 años que mi padre me habló por primera vez esa mujer, Quinn. Hice mi tesis doctoral basándome en las estrellas de neutrones que ella descubrió con su radiotelescopio, y cuando estuve en los Ángeles para tratar de acceder a la beca, presenté mi candidatura con un trabajo en el que mencionaba indirectamente su trabajo. Esa mujer ha estado siempre presente mi vida como astrónoma, y siempre ha sido un ejemplo para mí. Me he visto reflejada en su vida… Mi padre me dijo una vez que esa mujer había logrado alcanzar sus sueños, porque de pequeña leía muchos libros… Y yo empecé a devorar libros de astronomía en cuanto lo supe. Y ahora estaba aquí, y me ha llamado por mi nombre y me ha invitado a sus futuras charlas… ¿Cómo diablos voy a estar enfadada?

—No, no lo sé… ¿Por haber hecho algo que tú no harías tal vez?

—Es un caso excepcional, Quinn. No, no puedo estar más emocionada que como estoy ahora mismo, y te juro que tengo ganas de llorar y de gritar de felicidad, y saltar… Pero no voy a volver a hacerte algo así en un restaurante. Ya fue suficiente cuando me enseñaste la foto de ambas de pequeñas.

—¿De veras estás feliz?

—Muchísimo —musité casi sin poder contener la congoja que precedía a las primeras lágrimas. Quinn no dejó que cayesen allí, por supuesto.

—Ok, pues creo que ha llegado el momento de celebrarlo —me dijo acercándose a mí sobre la mesa, y regalándome un guiño de ojos junto a su sonrisa que me desarmó.

Lo juro. Me habría saltado por encima, habría dejado caer los platos y probablemente lanzado la silla por los aires, llamando la atención de todo el restaurante en ese instante por abrazarla y darle las gracias hasta morir. Pero ella, una vez más, supo cómo controlar la situación y evitar que se me fuera de las manos.

Alzó la mano, avisó a uno de los camareros para que nos atendiese con la cuenta, y después de que nos invitaran a tomarnos un chupito de ron, abandonamos el restaurante dispuestas a disfrutar, a seguir divirtiéndonos y viendo cosas en la convención, y por supuesto a celebrar la gran hazaña de aquel día.

Lógicamente, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de agradecerle lo que había hecho sin entregarle ese abrazo que tanto deseaba darle, pero lo hice ya lejos de todas las miradas de los comensales, aunque no de la ciudad. Fue salir a la calle y olvidándome por completo que estábamos en pleno centro de Salt Lake City, me aferré a ella como si fuese la última vez en mi vida que lo haría, y ella, ella me lo permitió regalándome ese cariño al que ya me empezaba a acostumbrar.

En ese instante de euforia y emoción no fui consciente de como aquel simple gesto que demostraba agradecimiento no iba a ser el único en aquel día, sino el primero de muchos abrazos, y probablemente el menos intenso de todos. Ese más concretamente llegó cuando las fuerzas y las luces de la ciudad nos invitaron a regresar al hotel después de todo un día de vivencias, de aprendizaje y descubrimientos por su parte, y de absoluto placer por el mío.

Cuando abandonamos el restaurante regresamos al congreso, a seguir disfrutando de la convención hasta que decidimos que había llegado la hora de pasear por la ciudad, ver sus calles y algunos monumentos, tomarnos un par de tés en una de las cafeterías más ilustres de la misma, y acabamos por visitar otro restaurante para la cena y el buen vino que, en aquel momento, no rechazamos ninguna de las dos.

Un vino que nos llevó a regresar al hotel cansadas pero sonrientes, y compartiendo confidencias que de no haber sido por la cantidad de horas que habíamos pasado juntas, no habríamos compartido. Al menos no por mi parte, y por como ella solía proteger su vida privada, estaba convencida de que tampoco lo habría hecho en mucho tiempo.

—¿Y no has vuelto a encontrarte con ellos desde entonces? —le pregunté tras escuchar la historia de sus amigos, y como habían ido alejándose de ella con el paso del tiempo.

—No. No, solo con Chad. Y espero verlo pronto… Ahora está trabajando en un colegio especial para niños en Los Ángeles —dijo permitiéndome el paso hacia la habitación, y dejando tras ella una ristra de objetos que desperdigados por el suelo. Bolsas con obsequios de la convención, los zapatos, las gafas de sol, el bolso, etc… Quinn fue desarmándose poco a poco mientras yo la observaba caminar con algo de dificultad, por culpa del dolor de pies que le habían provocado los zapatos durante todo día.

—Bueno, al menos mantienes contacto con uno ellos y posibilidades de verlo, yo no puedo decir siquiera eso —le dije evitando que la sensación de estar lejos de sus amigos le hicieran pasar un mal rato. Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos, dice el refrán, y supuse que Quinn lo entendió de la misma forma que yo, porque no tardó en sonreírme con verdadera complicidad mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y suspiraba completamente agotada—. ¿Estás cansada?

—Un poco… Pero aún puedo aguantar mucho más.

—Ya… Una copa más y eres capaz de convencerme para salir de fiesta. ¿Verdad?

—Con el tiempo que hace que no salgo de esa manera, créeme… Lo haría sin duda, pero sabiendo que mañana tienes que volver a madrugar, voy a ser benevolente y voy a permitir que después de esa ducha que quieres darte, te pongas el pijama y descanses.

—Creo que voy a ser yo quien te obligue a acompañarme a todas las convenciones a las que vaya a ir en el futuro. En serio… Sé que te he dado las gracias, pero me sabe a poco por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

—Deja de agradecerme nada y vamos… Llevas una hora diciendo que vas a necesitar una ducha para poder dormir, así que no esperes más. Yo mientras me voy a relajar un rato, me voy a poner una de esas camisetas que nos han regalado, y tú esa camisa de la NASA con la que has prometido dormir, y luego nos tomamos la última copa.

No le dije nada más. Y no lo hice por dos motivos; el primero, porque sabía que si volvía a agradecerle que estuviese allí conmigo una vez más, podría sufrir las consecuencias del mal humor que, por lo visto solía atacarla en situaciones como aquella, y de la que ya me venía avisando. Y segundo, tal y como había mencionado, me moría por tomar una ducha relajante antes de colocarme el pijama, o la dichosa camisa con la que dije que dormiría por ser una bocazas sin remedio al hacer apuestas, y relajarme después de todo el día en la calle.

Así que ni me lo pensé. Cogí la blusa, la toalla y me metí en el baño dispuesta a tomarme mis minutos de absoluto relax. Para ser exactas, casi 20 minutos de una interminable ducha que no me apetecía dejar pero que tuve que abandonar si no quería que todo mi cuerpo se arrugase como una uva pasa.

Aunque lo que me esperaba fuera del baño no iba a lograr otra cosa más que alargar mi estado de serenidad, al menos por algunos minutos más.

No había luz, excepto por la de una leve lamparita junto a mi cama, el resto se vestía con los reflejos de las luces del exterior y la inmensa luna llena que se colaba por el ventanal. Ventanal que Quinn había abierto de par en par, y le permitía disfrutar de las vistas mientras llevaba a sus labios la dichosa última copa que se había empeñado en tomar, y una brisa perfecta llenaba la estancia.

No sé si se dio cuenta de que había acabado y ya estaba con ella, pero si lo hizo no dejó que lo supiera. Quinn se mantuvo durante varios minutos más inmune, impasible, en completo silencio mientras observaba el exterior completamente pensativa. De hecho, si no llega a ser porque bebía de su copa y se mantenía de pie, habría creído que ni siquiera respiraba. Pero sí lo hacía, y lo hacía con calma, con una paz que rápidamente llegó a mí, y me llevó a tomar consciencia durante ese tiempo y no interrumpirla en su momento de soledad. Y le habría permitido que siguiese disfrutando de ello de no haber sido por un mensaje que recibí de Jesse en mi teléfono, y que arruinó el momento con el insoportable sonido.

Un mensaje que no decía nada más que un, _espero que ya estés en la cama. Un beso. _Y que yo me limité a responder lo más rápido posible, como si el simple hecho de mantener la pantalla del teléfono encendida ya estuviese molestando a Quinn.

Lógicamente no lo hacía, y lo supe cuando volví a ella y la descubrí mirándome.

—Es… Es Jesse.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, si… Siempre que estamos lejos el uno del otro hace lo mismo. Me escribe antes de dormir para asegurarse que yo también lo hago, aunque haya hablado con él hace una hora.

—Bueno, es normal… Se preocupa por ti y quiere saber si estás bien, y si piensas en él.

—Ya…. O tal vez se quiere asegurar que no le miento y no estoy divirtiéndome por ahí en alguna discoteca —le repliqué—. No me extrañaría que llamase al hotel para asegurarse.

—¿No le gusta que salgas?

—No, no es eso. Es solo que quiere que le diga la verdad. Si salgo, prefiere saber que he salido, y si no lo hago, pues igual. Le gusta tener eso controlado… Como casi todo.

—Bueno, no es tan malo. Es síntoma de que piensa en ti —volvió a insistir acercándose al sofá para tomar asiento en él—. Quiero decir, mira Robert… Solo me escribió ayer para asegurarse de que habíamos llegado, y hoy… Si no es porque le he llamado yo ni siquiera me pregunta que tal nos ha ido. Ni dos minutos ha durado la conversación…

—Supongo que no quiere agobiarte. Es lógico dentro de lo que cabe si sabe que necesitabas estar unos días alejada de todo, ¿No?

—Sí, o tal vez es porque no tiene tiempo para pensar en si estoy o no estoy bien.

—Vamos Quinn. Entiendo que las cosas no estén bien, pero no creo que Robert deje de pensar en ti, así como así. Estoy segura de que se preocupa, pero no querrá molestarte.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Pues claro que lo digo. No querrá molestarte o…

—Rachel, hay veces en las que es más importante estar, que dejar estar… Y ésta es una de ellas —me interrumpió—. Robert solo me llama cuando hay algo verdaderamente importante, cuando está pendiente de que le diga algo o cualquier cosa de esas… Pero nunca me llama para simplemente hablar conmigo, para saber cómo estoy… Siempre está ocupado para eso.

—No sé, realmente quiero creer que no…

—Nunca me ha llamado como por ejemplo tú me llamaste el otro día, para pedirme que mirase el cielo y contemplase la conjunción planetaria…—me interrumpió rápidamente— Él jamás haría algo así, por eso no me va a llamar a menos que sea yo quien lo haga. No hay nada importante que decir y probablemente esté ocupado con su trabajo. Y bueno… No, no se lo reprocho, es una característica de su personalidad que yo ya conocía cuando empecé con él, pero bueno…

—Te hace mal. ¿Verdad?

—No sé si es mal, ya ni siquiera me molesta eso, es… Tener esa sensación de vacío al saber que siempre tendré que ser yo quien de ese paso si me apetece hablar con él. Saber que, por mucho que me pese, no me va a hacer sentir especial de esa manera… No lo sé. Es, es raro… Es resignación.

No supe que decir, porque tampoco tenía mucho que decirle y que le fuese a hacer bien. No quería bajo ningún concepto culpar a Robert de ser como era, porque no creía que fuese lo justo. Y tampoco quería convencerla de que el ser humano por mucho que nos duela, no es perfecto, y que, si había decidido estar con él, era su responsabilidad y yo poco o nada podía hacer al respecto sin ser imparcial.

Por supuesto, de haberlo hecho me habría decantado por ella, le habría convencido de que no merecía tener que resignarse a sentirse así con su chico y que podría aspirar a algo que realmente le hiciera completamente feliz, pero ¿Quién era yo para hacer algo así? Ya me había dejado claras muestras de que no eran en absoluto compatibles, como tampoco yo lo era con Jesse, y sin embargo lo amaba, quería estar a su lado sin importar nada más. ¿Por qué no iba a sentirse ella exactamente igual con Robert? Si lo quería, si deseaba estar con él y tener un futuro juntos, tenía que aceptar sus imperfecciones. Por eso me mantuve en silencio. Por eso creí que lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel instante, era hacerle ver que estaba junto a ella fuesen cuales fueran sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes qué? —volvió a hablar tras varios minutos de absoluto mutismo en el que simplemente nos acompañamos— No quiero pensar en nada de eso esta noche. No quiero que el final del día tan perfecto, sea así… Quiero pensar en cosas bonitas y dormir con una sonrisa.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Dime… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que eso suceda? —le dije y su sonrisa se volvió traviesa.

—Ya lo estás haciendo. Ya lo has hecho.

—¿Qué he hecho?

—¿Qué has hecho? Llevo más de 24 horas pegada a ti y no he hecho más que ver, aprender y descubrir cosas impresionantes. Desde ver un cometa verde hasta descubrir que ya se conoce la existencia de cinco exoplanetas que podrían ser perfectamente habitables. He conocido a una de las astrónomas más importante de la historia, he entendido un poco que se pretende con la tan famosa Teoría del todo del señor Hawking, y me he metido dentro de un traje de astronauta. He probado ese simulador espacial que me ha hecho comprender que el amanecer es más impresionante desde la estratosfera, que el atardecer en la tierra. He conocido una ciudad maravillosa y he cenado en un tailandés por primera vez en mi vida. ¿Te parece poco lo que has hecho?

—Pensándolo así…

—Y encima te tengo ahí —me interrumpió tras dar un nuevo sorbo a su copa—. Mi chica galáctica. La que, a pesar de querer pasar desapercibida para el mundo entero, se acercó a saludarme en un horrible bar de música Country, porque me había reconocido después de dos años sin vernos. La que hizo exactamente lo mismo en una fiesta de cumpleaños, atreviéndose a llamar y molestar a todas las parejas que buscaban un momento de intimidad en las habitaciones del que, curioso el destino, iba a ser su marido. La misma que fingió no conocerme en la librería y horas más tarde se recorrió media ciudad para intentar localizarme en el bar de mi propio padre.

—Fue casualidad —me excusé patéticamente.

—Ya… Por eso le preguntaste a Nick por mi padre, y trataste de convencerlo que querías hacer negocios con él. ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué? No, no sé quién es Nick.

—El camarero que te atendió, y que días más tarde cuando nos vio cenando en el bar llegó a reconocerte como "la chica que huyó dejando atrás una muy buena propina". Me lo dijo hace varios días…—respondió sin poder contener la risa, y yo no pude evitar ruborizarme por la vergüenza

—Me lo dijo el chico que trabaja en la tienda nueva de tatuajes donde estaba la de tu cuñado —me excusé de nuevo sin atreverme a mirarla a los ojos—. Fue él quien me dijo que buscase a tu padre en el bar… Juro que no había estado investigando, fue todo casual y…

—Hey… Tranquila, yo también te busqué en la librería —añadió a modo de confesión, logrando que volviese a mirarla—. Fui expresamente a tu librería para comprarle el regalo a Jesse porque me moría de ganas por volver a verte.

—¿De veras?

—¿Tú que crees?

—Que estás tratando de hacerme sentir bien por descubrir que realmente sí he estado acosándote, y no era consciente de ello.

—¿Eso crees? Ojalá haya sido así…

—¿Qué? ¿Querías que te acosara?

—Una chica inteligente, divertida, que sabe de estrellas, de libros… Guapa y… Muy sexy. ¿Por qué no iba a querer que me acosaras? —respondió y el tono de su voz no me dejó claro si estaba siendo honesta o sarcástica a más no poder. Y para evitar volver a sentirme más ridícula opté por tomarlo con algo de humor, sin saber que aquella simple respuesta por mi parte, iba a cambiar por completo el rumbo de aquella noche, y de nuestras vidas. Una vez más

—¿Sexy? ¿Yo?

—Vamos Rachel, mírate… —me replicó lanzándome una mirada de pies a cabeza que me llenó de un calor inaudito, a pesar de la agradable temperatura que se colaba por el enorme ventanal— No sé si eres consciente de lo bien que le puede sentar a una chica llevar una camisa como esa, tres o cuatro tallas más grandes, con el logo de la NASA y sin nada más debajo.

—Llevo ropa interior —le dije rápidamente, tapándome por inercia y provocando su sonrisa aún más traviesa.

—Ya… Por eso mismo. ¿Te extrañas de que piense que eres sexy?

—No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. En primer lugar, has sido tu quien me ha incitado a ponerme esta estúpida camisa por la estúpida apuesta de aguantar la respiración en el estúpido traje de astronauta. Jamás imaginé que tú, siendo fumadora, aunque sea eventualmente, tuvieses más capacidad pulmonar que yo. Y segundo… Solo Jesse me ha dicho que soy sexy a lo largo de toda mi vida, y es lógico porque por algo es mi marido, aunque a veces me lo dice solo para hacerme sentir bien. Pero ya está, nadie más me ha dicho algo así, y estoy segura de que ni lo han pensado.

—Pues yo lo pienso y te lo digo. Eres jodidamente sexy —soltó dejándome de nuevo en silencio—. Lo eres, lo has sido y probablemente siempre lo serás.

—¿Estás borracha?

—No, en absoluto.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Tengo ojos, y te he visto en muchas etapas de tu vida… Aún recuerdo cuando te descubrí en la discoteca del hotel en Los Ángeles. Te aseguro que no he visto a una mujer más sexy que tú en mi vida en aquel instante.

—¿Hablas en serio? —balbuceé tomando asiento en el sillón que quedaba frente al sofá que ella ocupaba, permitiéndome el lujo de dudar de nuevo tras no percibir sarcasmo en su tono— ¿O es que trabajar con Jesse te ha vuelto de su misma condición, y tratas de hacerme sentir bien?

—¿Crees que te mentiría en algo así?

—Creo que, por tal de hacerme sentir bien, eres capaz de muchas cosas… Como acercarte a una de las científicas más importantes de la historia en los baños de un restaurante.

—Pues con esto no trato de hacerte sentir bien, aunque si lo consigo mucho mejor. Simplemente digo lo que pienso, y lo que sentí.

—¿Lo que sentiste?

—Sí, lo que sentí aquella noche para perder la cabeza como lo hice. Me ibas a volver loca con tu sensualidad…

¿Qué? No seas exagerada.

—¿Exagerada?

—Vamos Quinn, no te queda bien ser tan aduladora. Me gusta más cuando eres honesta, aunque…

—¿Piensas que miento? ¿Por qué si no me iba a lanzar como lo hice aquella noche?

—No lo sé, tal vez porque tenías dudas sobre tu sexualidad —acoté y de nuevo la sonrisa traviesa se adueñó de sus labios.

—¿Cómo tú? —respondió burlona.

—Yo no tenía dudas de nada. ¿Cómo tengo que decirlo? No me gustan las mujeres, nunca me han gustado y dudo que me gusten en un futuro. No soy cerrada de mente, pero no está en mi naturaleza el sentirme atraída por las mujeres…

—¿Y por qué conmigo sí? Te sentías atraída por mí, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Por eso te pregunto… ¿Por qué yo sí? —soltó y yo guardé silencio por algunos segundos en los que necesitaba ordenar mis pensamientos— ¿Por qué yo si te atraje en aquel momento?

—No lo sé, no… No sé explicarlo. Simplemente nunca me ha llamado la atención ninguna mujer, ni física ni personalmente. Evidentemente tengo ojos y se ver la belleza de la mujer, por supuesto. Pero nunca he tenido esa sensación de nuevo. No sé, tú eras diferente… Y me encontraste en una época en la que quería sentirme bien, disfrutar, aprovechar el momento sin pensar continuamente en la responsabilidad que siempre tuve.

—Así que yo fui una irresponsabilidad por tu parte… Un experimento.

—No, no… No estoy diciendo eso. Simplemente me apetecía disfrutar de la vida y tú me diste esa oportunidad haciéndome sentir especial. Ni en mis mejores sueños habría imaginado que una chica como tú se hubiese fijado en mí de aquella manera. Era surrealista… Mucho. Por eso me he preguntado muchas veces qué fue lo que te hizo dar ese paso. Y no, por si te lo estás preguntando, no es que me sienta fea o insegura. Pero sé que había algo más… Sé que tú…

—Me sentía fuera de lugar —me interrumpió sin dejar de mirarme, obligándome a permanecer en silencio y escuchar cada palabra como si fuese un tesoro—. Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, Rachel. Llevaba meses en la editorial y era la jodida becaria de todo el mundo, la que llevaba los cafés o hacía fotocopias, y varios compañeros que en más de una ocasión me invitaron sutilmente a "divertirme" con ellos. Estaba en una ciudad enorme completamente sola, aunque compartiese apartamento con dos buenas chicas que siempre estuvieron para mí. Tenía a mi familia y a mis amigos lejos de mí. Y tenía a Robert incitándome cada día para que abandonase y regresara a Denver para volver a estar juntos. Tenía… Tenía un caos mental horrible, una sensación de angustia continua que ya no podía soportar más. Accedí a ir a aquella conferencia por temor a que me echaran, pero ya tenía claro que no quería seguir intentándolo. Así que me lo tomé como una despedida de California. Y de repente… Apareciste tú —susurró con una intensidad en su mirada que me heló, que me traspasó por completo y me hizo aferrarme al cojín del sillón, por tener algo a lo que sujetarme y no saltar sobre ella para abrazarla. Porque eso era lo que más deseaba en ese instante. No obstante, me contuve y seguí prestando atención a sus palabras—. Fui a pedir una copa para no escuchar más las idioteces de algunos de mis compañeros, y te vi. Estabas allí, bailando con aquellas dos chicas, con tu sonrisa, con tu pelo suelto y ese vestido rojo… No, no sé lo que me sucedió, Rachel, pero te juro que creí haber visto un ángel… Y de repente todo en mí cambió. De repente me sentí bien, me sentí tranquila y más segura… Me quedé mirándote, observándote reír y divertirte, y supe que tenía que seguir luchando, y que si estabas allí era solo porque el destino, ese del que ya empiezas a renegar, me estaba diciendo que tenía que seguir en California.

Diez minutos después de descubrirte te tenía frente a mí y… Dios, no sé… Tenía ganas de conocerte, de saber quién eras y como eras… Me moría de ganas por volver a besarte como lo hice en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jesse. Me moría de ganas por volver a tenerte de esa manera y… Bueno, todo lo que vino después, ya lo sabes. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, ni, aunque me temblasen las piernas o tuviese miedo a decepcionarte de alguna forma.

—¿Te temblaban las piernas? —dije como pude, con apenas un hilo de voz que lograba salir de mí.

—Me temblaban las piernas, tenía la garganta seca y sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho. Rachel, en una hora pasé de querer emborracharme y marcharme de California para siempre, a observarte, besarte y… Seguirte hasta la habitación. Soy humana, por mucho que veas estrellas en mis ojos. Fue todo tan rápido y a la vez tan intenso, que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a pensar si estaba bien o mal. Simplemente quería hacerlo, quería estar contigo y volverme loca por una vez en mi vida.

—¿Y te arrepientes de que fuese todo tan rápido? ¿Te lo habrías planteado si hubiésemos tenido más tiempo? —balbuceé notando como de nuevo el calor ascendía hasta mis mejillas

—No me arrepiento de nada, Rachel. Y no lo sé, no tengo ni idea si hubiese tenido tiempo para pensarlo, me habría dejado llevar como lo hice. Y es algo que ya no voy a saber… Lo que hice, hecho está.

—Tal vez si hubieses aceptado bailar conmigo, te habría dado tiempo a pensarlo con calma y…—Añadí buscando relajar un tanto la intensa confesión que me estaba regalando. Lejos de lograrlo, empeoré la situación.

—Bailar…—me interrumpió y su gesto cambió radicalmente, recuperando la traviesa sonrisa que tanto miedo me empezaba a provocar. Traviesa sonrisa preludio de algo que yo no sabía si era capaz de afrontar, o eso quise creer— Tienes razón. Lo había olvidado por completo… Te debo un baile.

—¿Qué? No, no he querido decir eso, he querido decir que tal vez si hubiésemos alargado la situación, nos habríamos relajado un poco más las dos y… ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté, y lo hice justo cuando la vi adueñarse de mi teléfono sin pedirme permiso alguno.

No dijo nada. Su respuesta fueron los primeros acordes de una de mis canciones favoritas sonando desde el mismo teléfono. Una canción que escuchamos durante todo el recorrido en coche, y la dichosa sonrisa en sus labios que me puso en guardia. Sobre todo, cuando la vi dejar el teléfono sobre la mesita donde estaba, y levantarse hasta colocarse frente a mí.

—¿Bailamos? —me dijo ofreciéndome su mano y yo tragué saliva como si aquel gesto pudiese responder a las miles de dudas que revoloteaban por mi mente.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos música, un lugar…—señaló hacia la pequeña terraza por donde se colaban las luces de la ciudad y de la inmensa luna llena, la primera de aquel mes de Julio que contaría con dos, y permitía que toda la estancia se viese de igual manera entre sombras y reflejos— Y te debo un baile.

—¿Qué? No me debes ningún baile, y… ¿Quieres bailar conmigo ahora? —balbuceé como una idiota.

—Por favor…—susurró segundos antes de dejar escapar un leve suspiro que me hipnotizó, o tal vez fue la intensidad del brillo de sus ojos, o quizás mis ganas por abrazarla y las notas de mi canción favorita sonando. No lo sé, no tengo ni idea de lo que me llevó a aceptar aquella petición allí, cubierta con una simple camisa y descalza, mientras un tipo le cantaba a Júpiter y se quejaba de lo infravalorado que estaba el cielo más allá de las nubes.

Ni siquiera me lo planteé, y mucho menos dudé cuando mi mano se aferró a la suya y me guió hacia nuestra improvisada pista de baile. Solo sé que cuando quise darme cuenta mis brazos se alzaban sobre sus hombros y mis manos llegaban a rozarse tras su cuello, mientras ella me guiaba aferrándose a mi cintura y me invitaba a bailar, a seguir sus pasos un poco más ralentizados que la música, por motivos evidentes. Y es que aquella canción no era la idónea para bailar de aquella manera, pero sin duda era perfecta por lo que significaba para nosotras.

Tal vez no mucho para ella, pero sí para mí. Porque hablaba de una chica que había vuelto de sus vacaciones espirituales en la galaxia, buscando su camino a través de las constelaciones. De una chica que era capaz de navegar a través del sol y dejar que Venus la llevase a la locura. Yo sabía perfectamente el significado real de la letra de aquella canción y a quien iba dirigida, y por eso mismo era mi favorita. Porque me hacía recordar a mi padre, y quería imaginar que él veía las luces ceder desde allí arriba y viajaba en un cometa a través del universo, pero en ese instante yo cambié por completo el rumbo de aquella historia, y la viví con ella. Sentí que Quinn era la chica con gotas de Júpiter en su pelo, y no pude evitar dejarme llevar hasta su mundo.

—Si me llegan a decir hace 7 años que estaría aquí, bailando contigo esta canción…—Le dije rompiendo el silencio que se había adueñado de nosotras, buscando en su rostro lo que su mente se negaba a contarme.

—Yo no me lo habría creído ni siquiera hace 24 horas —susurró centrándose en mis ojos, regalándome esa mirada que días atrás me hizo temer y sentirme el ser más vulnerable sobre la tierra, pero que en ese instante solo me transmitió seguridad—. Y tienes razón, tendría que haber aceptado bailar contigo cuando tuvimos ocasión… —añadió dejándome entrever que no pretendía hacerme sentir incomoda por la situación actual, comprendiendo que esa magia que se estaba creando a nuestro alrededor en aquel instante, dependía única y exclusivamente de nosotras.

—Creo recordar que aquella noche también te dolían los pies, como hoy.

—Me importa muy poco el dolor de pies, créeme, podría estar bailando así durante horas…Lo único que me preocupa ahora mismo es que esta canción no se me haga corta. Dudo que volvamos a tener una ocasión como ésta… —volvió a susurrar, y yo, completamente envuelta por la escena, tuve que esquivar sus ojos, su intensa mirada que una vez más, por un microsegundo, se desvió débilmente hacia mis labios y logró que sus mejillas se sonrojasen tímidamente.

La esquivé porque sabía que no podría resistirme si volvía a hacerlo, y preferí abrazarla y hundirme en su cuello para no tentar al destino.

Dichoso y caprichoso destino que una vez más nos ponía contra las cuerdas, nos estampaba contra la cara lo que ninguna de las dos queríamos ver, o al menos yo me negaba a ver, y se reía de nosotras mientras manejaba nuestros cuerpos como si de marionetas se tratasen. Marionetas bailando al son de la única canción que lograba eliminar lo racional de mí, y dejarme a la deriva.

No es excusa, no sirve de nada excusarme con una simple canción para justificar que permitiera que sus manos no solo se anclaran en mi cintura, sino que acariciaran con dulzura mi espalda mientras nos acercábamos tanto que podíamos rozarnos con la nariz, con nuestras mejillas y que mis manos dibujasen estelas en su cuello. No sirve de nada excusarme con la magia del momento el haber permitido que, por algunos segundos, llegase a respirar de su aliento y me perdiese en esa constelación que mostraban sus ojos. No sirve de nada excusarme porque no había excusa alguna a lo que estábamos haciendo, aunque tampoco hubiese motivos para hacerlo.

Quinn no llegó a besarme, ni en aquel momento ni en ningún otro momento de la noche, y admito que de haberlo intentado no habría tenido valor de rechazarla. Simplemente dejó que la música fuese la excusa para abrazarnos y nos llevase a vivir un momento mágico, en el que simplemente nos acariciamos, nos miramos y disfrutamos de nuestra presencia a escasos centímetros, de nuestra piel reconociéndose después de cinco años sin siquiera tener que desprendernos de la ropa. De hecho, estar vestidas fue indispensable para no cruzar la línea, aunque en el fondo sabíamos qué hacía tiempo que ya vivíamos en otro universo, tal vez paralelo, y que no había fronteras entre nuestros mundos.

Y no nos dijimos nada. No volvimos hablar hasta varios minutos después en el que la música dejó de sonar, y no tuvimos más remedio que separarnos. Porque ya no había excusas para seguir viviéndonos de aquella forma, aunque no iban a tardar en llegar.

—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir —dijo ella cuando yo, por inercia y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, me alejé sin saber qué decir—. Mañana también va a ser un día largo.

—Sí… Es lo mejor —balbuceé sin atreverme a mirarla directamente.

—Bien… Voy al baño —se excusó mostrando un nerviosismo que podía percibirse a miles de años luz de ella, aunque se esmerase por parecer segura.

Era curioso como su presencia de chica segura, esa apariencia de seriedad y tener todo bajo control, se había ido esfumando con el paso de los encuentros entre nosotras. Sí, no con el paso de los años, sino de los encuentros. Quinn fue evolucionando, quitándose esa mascara y permitiéndome que la conociera conforme íbamos encontrándonos a lo largo de los años, y aquella noche del 3 de Julio de 2015, ya no había nada que pudiese camuflar su verdadera personalidad.

Era frágil a pesar del caparazón que la cubría, y uno de sus mayores miedos era el que la gente que le importaba, no encontrase la felicidad absoluta; como si eso fuese algo sencillo.

Quinn era capaz de dar todo cuanto tenía por ver una sonrisa en quien le importaba, y había olvidado como camuflar sus sentimientos. No podía, le resultaba imposible y su cara, su gesto siempre transmitía lo que su corazón le gritaba en ese instante.

Aquella noche, esos tímidos nervios que la asolaron después de bailar conmigo, me llevaron a sentir una ternura infinita por ella, y acabaron con cualquier resquicio de culpabilidad que pudiera colapsarme. Por eso ni siquiera me lo pensé cuando la vi desaparecer en el cuarto de baño, y yo aproveché para meterme en mi cama.

Tuve que esperar casi cinco minutos para volver a verla entrar en escena de nuevo, y lo hizo regalándome una tímida sonrisa nada más mirarme. Yo le respondí de la misma forma, pero con más contundencia si cabía. Con más complicidad y toda la tranquilidad que podía transmitirle con aquel simple gesto.

—Buenas noches…—Dijo acercándose a su cama, dejándome entrever que aquella noche no sería mi acompañante, y yo lo respeté, y lo acepté.

—Buenas noches, Sheliak —le respondí segundos antes de apagar la luz prendida de mi mesita, y acomodarme en la cama—. Descansa, mañana vamos a caminar mucho.

—Lo haré…—dijo tomando asiento en su cama, pero sin dejar de mirarme un solo segundo. Y lo hacía queriendo decirme algo, o tal vez con el temor de no atreverse a hablar por si me ofendía. No lo sé, solo sé que me bastó volver a mirarla y ver su gesto para comprender que había algo más. Y yo sabía perfectamente qué era ese algo más.

—¿Quinn, quieres dormir…?

—Me encantaría —me interrumpió sin dejarme que acabase la pregunta, y cuando quise darme cuenta, la tenía a mi lado. Y fui yo, sin sentir culpa por nada, sin sentir que estuviese haciendo nada malo, o tal vez empujando ese sentimiento hasta lo más profundo de mi ser y así poder ignorarlo, quien acortó distancias y la invité a que se acomodase a mi lado, para una vez más, abrazarla, para olerla y volver respirarnos sin cruzar la frontera del mundo real que nos condenaba. Fui yo quien hizo que perdiéramos la noción del tiempo hasta que, como era de esperar, el sueño terminó venciéndonos e inmortalizó para siempre una fotografía de nuestros mundos completamente unidos, de ese hilo rojo que, muy a mi pesar, se contrajo hasta tal punto que terminamos por entrelazar nuestras piernas, y dejar que los sueños que aquella noche nos hipnotizarían durante horas, se mezclasen por la extrema cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y terminasen convirtiéndose en uno solo.

No. No recuerdo lo que soñé o dejé de soñar aquella noche, solo recuerdo su aliento acariciando con dulzura mis labios mientras dormía a escasos centímetros de mí, y el deseo incontrolable de besarla, que fui capaz de controlar.


	24. Chapter 24

Sábado 4 de Julio de 2015

Salt Lake City

Quinn Fabray

24

El diccionario define premonición como el sentimiento o el presagio de que algo va a suceder, pero no especifica si ese algo es bueno o malo.

Supongo que ahí radica la parte desagradable de ese supuesto don que es intuir lo que va a suceder en un futuro, casi siempre, cercano. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que es bueno en la vida tiene una parte negativa, y eso era algo que yo siempre había tenido muy presente. El don de la premonición no escapaba de esa lógica, para mí, aplastante.

Cuando te vas a dormir sabiendo que el último acto de tu día puede tener consecuencias sin saber si son positivas o negativas, permites que la ignorancia te envuelva de tranquilidad, mientras la consciencia o tu propio cerebro entra en una fase de calma absoluta, y te auto convences de que esas consecuencias serán positivas, hasta llegar al punto de creer que cuando despiertes lo primero que harás será sonreír y dar las gracias por un nuevo día.

Pero la vida real no es tan idílica como la fantasía de ese universo paralelo que has creado para excusarte de tus actos en tu mente.

La parte negativa no suele tardar demasiado en dar la cara con esas consecuencias que has tratado de ignorar y omitir, y el desastre se apodera de tu mundo cuando amanece, cuando abres los ojos y la consciencia retoma su misión apoyándose en la propia personalidad que has ido forjando con el paso de los años, y te das cuenta de que de las dos caras de la moneda, la negativa es la que yace boca arriba en la palma de tu mano.

Yo jamás en mi vida había tenido premonición alguna de lo que iba a suceder en mi vida, y mucho menos en la de los demás, pero aquella mañana el presagio fue tan intenso cuando apenas aún había recuperado la consciencia, que la preocupación no me dio ni un solo segundo de respiro, y se instaló en mí con un cartelito de bienvenida que decía: Vengo para quedarme, y probablemente durante mucho tiempo.

Nada peor que sentir el vacío en una cama después de toda la noche notando su presencia a tu lado. Nada peor que abrir los ojos y ver ese lado de la almohada sin su rostro dormido, tan cerca de mí que llegué incluso a contar sus respiraciones en más de una ocasión durante la noche. Nada peor que acostumbrarse a alguien a quien no vas a tener de ese modo nunca más, o al menos no como desearías. Y nada peor que ser consciente de ese deseo.

Horrible. Dormirte en los brazos de tu _amiga _y despertar sabiendo que un minuto más a su lado, y te quedarías para siempre, es probablemente la peor sensación de todas, sabiendo que es un imposible.

No fui capaz de intuir que tendría esa sensación de vacío al despertar y ver que no estaba a mi lado, sin embargo, sí tuve el presagio de que algo estaba por suceder en aquel día, y a diferencia de lo que explica el diccionario, sabía que no era nada bueno.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a tratar de recomponer la escena para averiguar cosas lógicas como la hora que era, cuánto tiempo había dormido, o por qué precisamente ella ni siquiera estaba en la habitación, cuando un par de golpes en la puerta me despertó por completo. Un par de golpes que me sorprendieron y, supongo que, haciendo uso de ese poder de presagio, me trajo de nuevo la desagradable sensación que los nervios me provocaban. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera tuve que preguntar quién llamaba, es más, ni siquiera había logrado desenredarme de las sabanas que aún mantenían el olor de Rachel, cuando la puerta se abrió y yo noté que el mundo se hacía añicos.

O tal vez fue mi corazón intuyendo lo que se me venía encima.

—¿Jesse? —No sé si lo dije en voz alta, porque ni siquiera estaba convencida de verlo a él. Pero cuando dio un paso hacia el interior y vi que detrás lo seguían un par de ojos familiares, supe que realmente estaba pasando. Que Jesse St. James y Robert Marshall estaban entrando en la habitación, justo cuando yo me disponía a averiguar dónde diablos se había metido Rachel y por qué no estaba allí, dormida junto a mí.

—Hey… Quinn. ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo y yo volví a dudar— ¿Dónde está Rachel?

—¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotros? —atiné a preguntar entre balbuceos, plantada en mitad de la habitación, regalándoles una imagen que a buen seguro no esperaban, al menos Jesse. Robert si estaba más acostumbrado a verme con el pelo revuelto, los ojos hinchados de dormir y mi camiseta de Woodstock del 69 que utilizaba para dormir.

—Sorpresa…—Murmuró Robert llegando hasta mí para darme un beso en los labios mientras me sonreía, y soltaba una pequeña bolsa de viaje junto a mis pies—¿Sorprendida? —añadió y yo perdí por completo el habla— Supongo que eso es un sí, ¿No? Jesse llegó ayer de Nueva York y se presentó en mi casa con dos billetes de tren. Vamos a poder disfrutar del 4 de Julio juntos… ¿No es genial? —insistió y yo, por pura inercia forcé la sonrisa y traté de sorprenderme, evitando que el estupor se reflejase en mi rostro. Porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y mucho menos de por qué ellos estaban allí. De por qué no habían avisado y por qué, curiosamente, Robert ya no pensaba en darme esos "días a solas" para que me distrajese. Obviamente, el paradero de Rachel en aquella confusa mañana también había empezado a partirme la cabeza.

—¿Y Rachel? —volvió a preguntarme Jesse merodeando por la habitación, buscándola, y deteniéndose rápidamente junto a la cama, la que yo no había utilizado y permanecía impoluta, y que lógicamente nos delataba por haber dormido juntas.

—Pues… No, no lo sé. ¿Tenías llaves? ¿Cómo diablos has…?

—He hecho yo las reservas, Quinn. Están a mi nombre y no ha habido inconveniente en que me entreguen otra llave.

—Oh…

—¿Rachel está en la convención? ¿No has ido? —insistió escrutándome con la mirada— Pensaba que estaríais allí, por eso nos hemos venido directamente al hotel para dejar las cosas… No esperaba que estuvieses aquí.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las 11:30. ¿Estabas dormida aún? —intervino Robert que seguía junto a mí.

—Pues… Sí, me temo que me he quedado dormida y… No sé —volví a Jesse—, tal vez Rachel haya decidido ir sola y no despertarme, ayer… Ayer estuvo a punto de hacerlo también.

—Típico en ella. Bueno… No hay problema, aprovecho y le doy la sorpresa en la convención —dijo regresando a la puerta—. ¿Le puedes escribir o llamar para saber si realmente está allí? No me gustaría ir para nada.

—Claro —balbuceé tratando de mostrarme serena, aunque no lo estaba en absoluto.

Aún bajo la atenta mirada de Robert no dudé en buscar mi teléfono que seguía sobre la mesa principal para hacer exactamente lo que me pedía, y de camino saciar mi curiosidad por su paradero, pero ni siquiera tuve que hacer uso del mismo para averiguarlo.

Una nota.

Una hoja de papel perfectamente colocada junto al teléfono me dio la respuesta, y se la dio a Jesse, aunque evité leerla en voz alta.

_Lo siento, me resulta imposible despertarte tan temprano mientras duermes como lo haces. Me marcho a la conferencia de Michio Kaku, y aunque sé que pondrías empeño en escucharlo y entender lo que dice, te prometo que te haré un buen resumen de lo que explique. No me guardes rencor. Avísame cuando despiertes y decidas venir. Besos. RB_

—Está en la conferencia. ¿No? —me interrogó Jesse desde el otro extremo de la habitación, y yo asentí— Ok, perfecto. Iré a buscarla y a darle la sorpresa allí. Le prometí que pasaría con ella el 4 de Julio aquí, así que… Creo que le va a gustar. Os dejo la llave para que podáis salir o entrar cuando queráis —añadió logrando que una increíble sensación de pena se apoderase de mí.

Y sí, digo de pena, pena en mayúsculas. Nada de celos, de envidia o cualquier otro sentimiento por ver cómo una vez más, Jesse parecía ser el marido perfectamente imperfecto que tanto quería Rachel. Pena porque, a pesar de aquella nota y esos besos que me regalaba al final de la misma, sabía, intuía por culpa de ese don de la premonición que había descubierto en mí aquella mañana, que algo no estaba bien, que algo iba a suceder y que irremediablemente ella tenía algo que ver.

No iba muy desencaminada.

—Tomaros el tiempo que necesitéis —añadió segundos antes de adueñarse de la acreditación que le daba acceso a la convención que yo había dejado sobre una de las mesitas de noche, y caminando con paso firme hacia a la puerta—. Si no os apetece ir a la convención, avisad… Ya nos vemos a lo largo del día. ¿Ok?

—Claro, supongo que Quinn querrá ducharse y despertarse por completo. Iremos a comer y ya después te llamo, ¿Estás de acuerdo? —respondió Robert buscando mi aprobación, y yo simplemente asentí de nuevo.

—Perfecto. Divertíos…—Soltó Jesse segundos antes de dejarnos completamente a solas en la habitación, y a mí con el corazón completamente destrozado al imaginarme la escena y la sonrisa de Rachel recibiendo la sorpresa que iba a darle.

Ni siquiera escuché la despedida de Robert, y supuse que estaba acompañada de su habitual guiño de ojos cuando quería dejar entrever que lo tenía todo bajo control. Pero no era así, por eso siendo una completa inconsciente de lo que hacía, me fui directa a la cama y volví a dejarme caer sobre ella.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No has dormido suficiente? —me preguntó extrañado mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, dispuesto a lanzar una mirada al exterior— Menudo hotel. ¿Verdad? Es increíble…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos hacéis aquí? —le solté casi sin pensar.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? ¿No has escuchado a Jesse? —se giró de nuevo hacia mí.

—Sí, sí que lo he escuchado… Pero no entiendo qué haces tú aquí.

—Vaya… Veo que te alegras de verme —inquirió con sarcasmo.

—No, no es eso. Pero no pensaba bajo ningún motivo que te fueras a presentar con él.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —volvió a acercarse hasta los pies de la cama—Ya veo que no te agrada la idea de tenerme cerca, pero pensé que sería lo mejor para que no te sintieras cohibida.

—No, no pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho. Por supuesto que me agrada verte, pero permíteme que me sorprenda al verte cuando pensaba que no lo haría hasta el lunes. Además… ¿Por qué me iba a sentir cohibida?

—Por tener que estar con Jesse y Rachel —me dijo dejando entrever el malestar que le producía el que no lo hubiese recibido con saltos de emoción—Jesse iba a venir a pasar estos dos días con su mujer, y perdón por ponerme en tu situación, pero conociéndote como te conozco, quise creer que verte a solas con ellos no sería plato de tu gusto. Ahora veo que estaba equivocado… —añadió con sarcasmo y yo me lamenté, y me resigné. Porque volvía la sensación de agobio, volvía el agotamiento psíquico y me dolía. Me dolía sentirme así con él, me dolía que mi chico, por quien había sido capaz de tanto, me provocara esa sensación tan agria sin siquiera pretenderlo.

—Robert, por favor…

—Está bien… Está bien. Quinn, lo siento. ¿Ok?... No he venido hasta aquí para discutir contigo o hacerte sentir mal. Te juro que no es mi intención, y te aseguro que realmente aceptaba y comprendía que unos días lejos de todo te vendrían bien, pero juro que si estoy aquí es porque realmente he pensado que no estarías a gusto con ellos dos a solas. Y Jesse insistió, insistió tanto que terminó convenciéndome y haciéndome creer que te sorprendería.

—Me has sorprendido —le dije en un intento de evitar que realmente creyese que no quería ni verlo. Porque no era así, por supuesto. Simplemente no estaba preparada para encontrármelo allí, y mucho menos después de lo que viví aquella noche junto a Rachel.

—Para mal.

—No, claro que no. Nunca me sentaría mal verte, Robert… Te recuerdo que eres mi novio, y que… te quiero. Pero tampoco puedes pedirme que salte de la emoción cuando hace apenas unos minutos que he despertado después de… Ni siquiera sé cuántas horas he dormido. Ayer fue un día realmente largo, dormí poquísimo y estaba muy cansada.

—Te entiendo —musitó suavizando su tono mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado, sobre la cama—. Y no esperaba que saltases de la emoción, solo que comprendieses que si estoy aquí es por ti. No quiero que creas que he venido porque no quiero que disfrutes a solas de estos días. Solo quiero que te pongas en mi situación. Bueno… Y también quiero que sepas que me moría de ganas por volver a verte. No me acostumbro a estar sin ti —añadió regalándome una caricia en la mejilla—. Tal vez alejarnos los dos de Denver, de la casa y el trabajo nos venga bien. ¿No crees?

—Supongo que sí —le dije tratando de sonar convincente, todo lo que pude mientras algo en mi interior me empezaba a gritar que no pensara en ella, que no permitiese que su rostro o su nombre merodeasen por mi mente en ese instante, porque entonces sí que estaría completamente perdida y no solo me sentiría culpable, sino que empezaría a asimilar que estaba convirtiéndome en ese tipo de personas que tanto detestaba. En esas que se escudan en las mentiras para procurar mantener la consciencia tranquila a base de auto engaños. En esas personas que no son capaces de afrontar las cosas con la verdad por delante, como se debe hacer si pretendes ser una persona honesta y leal.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?

—¿Un trato? ¿Qué trato?

—Durante estos dos días no vamos a hablar de la casa, ni del trabajo ni vamos a lanzarnos indirectas. Vamos a disfrutar de esta ciudad, juntos, acompañándonos… Tomándonos la vida con calma y haciendo lo que realmente nos apetezca hacer. ¿Te parece bien?

—Me parece bien —le dije segundos antes de recibir sus labios con un beso que sellaba aquel pacto, el cual me hizo reaccionar de tal forma que estuve convencida de que le sorprendió. O quizás ya lo esperaba—. Voy a darme una ducha —le dije separándome de él tan rápido que incluso casi llego a caerme de la cama.

—Ok. Voy a acomodar un poco mis cosas mientras… Oye, por cierto… ¿Y esta cama? —señaló hacia la que permanecía impoluta, dejándome por algunos segundos completamente expuesta— ¿De verdad que Rachel es tan repelente que incluso hace la cama en un hotel? —añadió demostrándome que, efectivamente, seguía siendo idiota. Y no por el inapropiado adjetivo que le regaló a Rachel, sino por su falta de capacidad para comprender que, si estaba hecha, era porque no la habíamos utilizado. Algo que para Jesse no pasó desapercibido, por supuesto. De hecho, estoy convencida de que fue lo primero en lo que se percató nada más entrar en la habitación.

No dije nada. Porque de haber hablado tendría que haberle dicho la verdad, y tal y como estaban las cosas entre nosotros, sabía que no terminaría de comprender por qué diablos habíamos dormido juntas en la misma cama, teniendo dos inmensas para hacerlo separadas. Mi única respuesta fue un leve gesto con mis hombros mientras recogía mi ropa para hacer lo que pretendía hacer.

Y fue ese pensamiento, el recuerdo de saber que aquella noche la había pasado entre los brazos de Rachel, durmiendo por supuesto, lo que me acompañó durante los diez minutos que estuve bajo la ducha. Y si no hubiese estado Robert allí, habrían sido probablemente 20 o 30 los minutos que me hubiese regalado bajo la misma, con la agradable sensación que me provocaba el agua directamente sobre la cabeza mientras mi mente vagaba por lo vivido aquella noche.

Pero como ya había empezado a intuir, aquel día lleno de premoniciones sensoriales iba a ser más complicado de lo que jamás podría imaginar, si es que la idea de estar en Salt Lake City con Rachel, Jesse y Robert, hubiese sido algo que realmente creyese que pudiera suceder. Obviamente jamás lo imaginé, de ahí el desconcierto que me acusaba y que no me iba a abandonar tan rápido como pretendía creer.

Solo saber que tenía a Robert allí ya me hacía más complicada las cosas, porque si duro era tener aquel alud de dudas, de confusión y pensamientos que se contradecían constantemente en mi mente conforme más despierta estaba, el tener que afrontarlo como si nada sucediera, tener que fingir frente a él que no me moría de ganas por saber dónde diablos estaba Rachel y ocultar la amarga sensación de intuir que algo nada agradable iba a suceder, hacía que fuese una completa odisea. Porque era mi chico, mi novio y a pesar de nuestra tensa situación sentimental, tenía que tratarlo como tal, pero no me apetecía.

No me apetecía sonreírle cuando me vio salir del baño, ni me apetecía tomarlo de la mano cuando nos fuimos a descubrir, en mi caso re descubrir, la ciudad. No me apetecía, y lo que es peor, me hacía sentir mal tener que besarlo, aunque solo fuese un sencillo y rápido beso en los labios. No me apetecía divertirme con él a pesar del pacto que hicimos para no pensar en nada que no fuera precisamente eso, divertirnos. Y no me apetecía hacer nada de aquello porque no dejaba de pensar en ella, en lo fácil que me resultaba sonreír cuando me explicaba con sus tecnicismos cómo funcionaba un radiotelescopio, o me llenaba de felicidad el verla saludar a uno de sus ídolos. En como fui capaz de dejar a un lado mi miedo a relacionarme con gente desconocida para que cumpliese uno de sus mayores sueños, o ver su cara de incredulidad al creer que realmente tenía más capacidad pulmonar que ella para aguantar la respiración. Mereció la pena con tal de verla con la camisa de la NASA antes de dormir. Mereció la pena dormir apena horas después de casi 8 horas de viaje en coche. Mereció la pena escuchar lo que decían aquellos científicos, astrónomos, astrofísicos, o como diría el gran Stephen Hawkings, cosmólogos con sus palabras, su locuras y sueños sobre la galaxia, sobre los planetas, las estrellas o el tiempo. El dichoso tiempo que allí arriba viajaba hacia adelante para encontrarse consigo mismo en el pasado.

Mereció la pena absolutamente todo lo que viví con ella en apenas 24 horas, como había merecido la pena haberla encontrado en diferentes épocas de mi vida a lo largo de los años. Y fui plenamente consciente de ello en aquel día, cuando guardaba el peor de los sentimientos premonitorios que nunca antes había tenido.

Un sentimiento que empezó a hacerse más latente después de enviarle un mensaje, aprovechando la intimidad que me dio el baño del restaurante donde almorzamos, y no recibir respuesta alguna por su parte. Ni en aquel instante, ni en las tres horas después que estuve sin saber absolutamente nada de ella.

Fue después de visitar varios lugares que ya había visto el día anterior con Rachel, como la Catedral, el templo de Sal t Lake o el Capitolio estatal y justo después de abandonar el estadio de los Jazz de Utah, visita obligatoria para Robert, por supuesto, cuando tuve la primera señal. El primer destello de luz que me hizo ponerme completamente en alerta.

—Están en el hotel —me dijo Robert tras colgar la llamada que había recibido de Jesse—. Se han duchado y están preparándose para salir a cenar. Me ha preguntado si vamos a ir con ellos o cenamos por nuestra parte, los dos solos. Necesita saberlo para reservar mesa para cuatro o… Para dos. ¿Qué le digo?

—Pues. No sé, ¿tú qué dices? —pregunté, pero solo porque necesitaba tiempo para encontrar la excusa perfecta que nos llevase a cenar todos juntos.

—Me da igual, como tú decidas. Si quieres que estemos solos, lo estamos y si quieres que estemos con ellos, perfecto.

—Supongo que por cortesía deberíamos estar todos juntos —dije tratando de sonar convincente, y que no se me notasen las ganas de tenerla frente a frente—. Quiero decir, lo han pagado todo y estamos aquí gracias a ellos, deberíamos pagar esa cena nosotros.

—Tienes razón. Le aviso de que vamos. ¿Ok?

Dicho y hecho.

Tuve la suerte de tener una buena excusa para convencerlo de aquella manera, a pesar de haber dejado entrever a lo largo del día que le apetecía estar a solas conmigo. Y es que cuando se trataba de aparentar, nada ni nadie podían contra él.

Sabía que el orgullo que iba a sentir por pagar una estúpida cena era superior a cualquier deseo por estar conmigo, y a pesar de lo mucho que me molestaba esa actitud, en aquel instante me sirvió como aliada.

30 minutos más tarde llegamos al hotel con la intención de encontrarnos con ellos, pero lo único, una vez más, que había en la habitación cuando entramos fue su rastro, el olor de su perfume logrando que de nuevo el temor me abrumara.

La premonición empezaba a hacerse real. Rachel y yo llevábamos casi 12 horas sin vernos, sin hablar, sin saber la una de la otra a pesar de mi intento por contactar con ella, y después de haber vivido un día inolvidable juntas. Que la presencia de Jesse y Robert era esencial para que llevásemos tantas horas separadas, era lógico, porque de no haber estado presentes yo habría ido a la convención en cuanto despertase, pero no haber recibido gesto alguno por su parte, respondiendo al simple mensaje que le envié para saber cómo había estado la conferencia de aquel día, hacían reales mis sospechas. Estaba clarísimo que algo le sucedía, y lo iba a terminar descubriendo, aunque fuese más tarde que pronto.

La cena era la mejor de las excusas para ello, al menos para ver en apariencia si tenía o no razón, y por ese mismo motivo me esmeré en volver a ducharme lo más rápido que pude y me prepararé para atender la _cita _sin demoras. 25 minutos después de llegar al hotel, ambos lo abandonábamos dispuestos a encontrarnos con ellos en el restaurante en el que habían hecho la reserva, y del cual Robert fue informado perfectamente de nuevo con una llamada de mi jefe.

Y 10 minutos más tarde, tarde como siempre, utilizando el mismo coche en el que Rachel y yo habíamos viajado, llegamos al lugar concreto. Un pequeño restaurante italiano en Westhampton que iba a hacer las delicias de Robert, pero no las mías. Y no precisamente por la comida.

Los nervios me atacaron en el mismo instante en el que vi a Jesse levantarse de la mesa en la que ya estaban sentados, esperándonos, y tras él Rachel, un tanto cabizbaja y seria a pesar de lo jodidamente hermosa que iba.

—¿Os habéis perdido? —fue el saludo de mi jefe que yo me limité a ignorar por estar más pendiente de la reacción de Rachel al vernos.

—No había aparcamiento por ningún lado —le escuché decir a Robert, que, para mi sorpresa, no dudó en acercarse a ella y saludarla con un afectivo, al menos en apariencia, abrazo al que Rachel accedió sin más. Bueno, sin más no, porque su sonrisa era tan forzada que temí porque Jesse se percatara de ello. Lo cierto es que me resultaba realmente desconcertante que no lo hiciera siendo su marido, pero por lo visto eso era algo que solo las chicas éramos capaces de percibir.

—Oh… Bueno, pero ya estáis aquí. Hemos tenido que sentarnos, pero aún no pedimos nada —añadió como si yo estuviese atendiendo a sus palabras. Lógicamente no lo hacía, porque en mi mente había empezado a batirse un duelo entre las opciones de saludarla como lo había hecho Robert, o no. En si era adecuado que la abrazara o simplemente le sonriese, a pesar de que su gesto no me invitaba a hacerlo. Porque la sonrisa forzada que había esbozado para recibir a mi chico, se esfumó en el mismo instante en el que sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mí, no solo desconcertándome sino haciéndome comprender que definitivamente, mi intuición era perfecta. Que había tenido una premonición hacia casi 12 horas que no me había abandonado, y que se cumplía a la perfección en aquel instante.

De nada sirvió mi lucha interna, Rachel no permitió que me decantase por saludarla al volver a tomar asiento obligándome a hacer exactamente lo mismo. Aunque al menos pude oír su voz, y me habló.

—¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?

Nada más. Discreta, seca y con un punto de orgullo que hizo que mis tripas se revolvieran por primera vez en aquella noche, y no iba a ser la última.

—Esta ciudad es genial —dijo Robert adelantándose a mi respuesta—. Y el estadio de los Jazz más aún. Tenía unas ganas de verlo, es impresionantes. Lástima que no estemos en temporada para ver algún partido, habría estado genial.

—Lo planearemos más adelante —dijo Jesse, y Rachel volvió a la carga.

—¿Solo habéis ido a visitar eso? —añadió buscándome con la mirada, y yo supe que una vez más, Robert había quedado en evidencia al solo decantarse por alabar el dichoso estadio de baloncesto, en vez de la multitud de monumentos y lugares que visitamos, y que harían las delicias de cualquiera que tuviese un poco más de interés por la cultura.

—No, por supuesto que no. Hemos visitado prácticamente toda la ciudad—respondí tratando de templar los ánimos.

—Bien. Me alegro.

—¿Y las conferencias de esta mañana? ¿Han merecido la pena? —Esa vez fui yo quien le preguntó, y su respuesta vino acompañada de algo que no quería que me regalase a mí bajo ningún concepto; su sonrisa más falsa.

—Muy interesantes.

Ni siquiera pude continuar con la conversación, primero porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y la sensación de malestar iba en aumento, y segundo porque el camarero no tardó en llegar e interrumpirnos para ofrecernos la carta. Y después de él, ya nada volvió a ser igual.

El revuelo en mis tripas al negarme el saludo, fue poco para lo que llegué a sentir durante el tiempo que estuvimos cenando. Casi dos horas de conversaciones que emprendían Robert o Jesse, y en las que ella solía acompañarlos con breves intervenciones que se extinguían justo cuando yo hacía el intento por participar de ellas. Como si le molestase mi presencia, como si no deseara que estuviese allí, y juro que no había nada que me pudiese doler más en aquel instante que aquella actitud de quien un día atrás, me pedía abrazos de reconciliación o aceptaba bailar conmigo en una habitación, en mitad de una ciudad como aquella y después de haber viajado a través del universo. Juro que nunca antes me hicieron sentir tan mal sin siquiera saber el motivo, es más, ni siquiera sabía si era real o solo producto de mi imaginación.

De más está decir que apenas probé bocado de lo que, muy caballerosamente, Robert pidió para mí. Lo dejé en sus manos por falta de ganas, sabiendo que en aquel estado de absoluta descomposición mental no iba a ser capaz de decidir ni siquiera el plato a elegir en una simple carta. Cuando apenas llevábamos una hora allí sentados, yo supe que lo único que me quitaría aquella sensación, era el poder hablar con ella a solas. Algo que parecía presentarse como un imposible, sobre todo viendo como Jesse parecía estar viviendo una segunda luna de miel a su lado, y no había un solo minuto en el que no la envolviese de sonrisas y caricias, manteniéndola entretenida y distante de mí. De hecho, ni siquiera la excusa de ir al servicio y preguntarle si deseaba acompañarme me sirvió. Invitación que declinó con un simple y seco; _No te preocupes, estoy bien, _que me sentó peor que mil patadas en el estómago.

Creo que mis inclusiones en las conversaciones llegaron a contarse con los dedos de la mano, y no solo en la cena, sino también a lo largo de la noche, cuando Jesse nos propuso un nuevo plan para acabar aquel 4 de Julio de la mejor manera posible. Para él, por supuesto. Porque para mí, verme apoyada en una baranda del puerto náutico de Salt Lake mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el lago, con Robert a mi lado y Jesse abrazando a Rachel en el otro, no fue el mejor plan de mi vida. Ni siquiera cuando nos trasladamos en el mismo coche hasta aquel lugar en el que mucha más gente atinó a reunirse para contemplar el espectáculo, ya que no se despegó de Jesse ni un solo segundo. Y Robert buscaba la forma de hacer exactamente lo mismo conmigo, tenerme a su lado en todo momento y asegurarse regalándome miradas que buscaban mi complicidad, que me lo estuviese pasando igual de bien que él.

Qué iluso, y que estúpida me sentí. Qué rabia, qué impotencia y quebradero de cabeza más intenso. Qué sensación de pena, qué ganas de llorar. Sí. Incluso ganas de llorar cada vez que la buscaba sutilmente con la mirada, y ella me esquivaba para regalarle un beso a Jesse, o alguna confidencia al oído. Ni siquiera sé cómo pude lograr aguantar todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en aquella noche, pero lo hice. Lo hice porque no tenía otra opción más que aquella, y dejar que el tiempo pasara. Hasta que ya bien entrada la madrugada, y después de un "perfecto" paseo bajo la luz de las estrellas que tanto admiraba, y que esa noche se empeñaban en amargarme la vida, decidimos volver al hotel.

Entonces, y solo entonces, cuando ya habíamos hecho todo lo que íbamos a hacer, cuando ya ordenamos las cosas, nos ordenamos a nosotros mismos y compartimos habitación como si fuésemos adolescentes en viaje de fin de curso, el destino me dio una oportunidad para al menos aclarar mis pensamientos, y tomar una decisión que ni en mis peores pesadillas.

Obviamente aquella noche lo de compartir cama con ella era toda una utopía, y lo cierto es que no me molestó en absoluto. Excepto por tener que ver a Jesse a su lado acaparándola para ella, mientras Robert me arrinconaba en un pequeño trozo de la misma por culpa de su capacidad para ocupar prácticamente todo el colchón, sin pensar en los demás. Pero aquella misma escena me iba a permitir tener la primera conexión mental con ella, como solíamos tener a menudo cada vez que nos veíamos, en aquel día.

Que Robert me obligase a dormir acurrucada en uno de los extremos, me permitió tener esa visión que no me agradaba en absoluto de la otra cama, excepto porque Rachel estaba de igual manera, mirando hacia a mí. O, mejor dicho, algo la obligó a que se girase hasta quedar frente a mí, con la única presencia entre nosotras de la mesita que separaba ambas camas. Y para mi sorpresa, estaba despierta.

Y me miraba.

Me miraba como yo lo hacía desde que decidieron apagar las luces. Me miraba desde su cama y pude saberlo gracias al reflejo que, de nuevo, la luna nos regalaba desde el ventanal. Un reflejo azulado que la noche anterior nos sirvió para ambientar nuestro baile. Nuestra cita. Y yo, lejos de esquivarla, le mantuve aquella mirada tratando de que fuese consciente de que lo hacía, aun sabiendo que probablemente la oscuridad no se lo iba a permitir.

No sé, tal vez fueron diez, quince o quizás una hora lo que estuvimos así, y no cambió la escena hasta que el ronquido de Jesse nos hizo comprender que su sueño era realmente profundo. Al igual que el de Robert, que aquella noche por razones obvias, decidió que dormir era lo único que podíamos hacer.

El reloj encima de la mesita marcaba las 03:23 am del Domingo 5 de Julio de 2015, cuando la vi reincorporarse lentamente en la cama, procurando no moverse para evitar despertar a Jesse, y supuse que tampoco a nosotros. Rachel lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, ordenó su pelo tras dejar escapar un leve suspiro, y se levantó para dirigir sus pasos hacia el sofá que aguardaba bajo el inmenso ventanal.

Ni siquiera se percató de que la seguía con la mirada cuando tomó asiento en él, se abrazó a sus rodillas y dejó que la cabeza descansara sobre el respaldo del sillón, mientras la luna seguía tiñendo de azul aquella zona.

Admito que tuve dudas, que sobre mi consciencia pesó más la empatía y pensé en dejarla a solas, en permitirle ese momento que parecía necesitar o bien, le ayudaba a conciliar un sueño que al igual que a mí, no parecía querer llegarle. Pero no lo pude evitar. No pude contener mis ganas y tras regalarle unos cinco minutos, y asegurarme que tanto Robert como Jesse seguían profundamente dormidos, me aventuré a acompañarla.

Fue entonces cuando supe que realmente no sabía que había estado observándola. Al menos eso me hizo saber nada más plantarme junto a ella y ver su cara de sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces? —me susurró estableciendo el volumen de nuestra conversación en ese instante. Yo lancé una mirada hacia las camas, y regresé a ella tomando asiento a su lado, sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

—No podía dormir. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que estaba despierta.

—No, no he visto nada. Pensé que dormías…

—Pues no. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada…—Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz— No podía dormir tampoco.

—Ya veo —musité sin poder evitar que el primero de los silencios nos acompañase por algunos segundos. Silencios que no eran sino consecuencias de mi nefasta capacidad para abordar lo sucedido aquel día sin terminar ofendiéndola como ya había hecho con otros temas. Recordar esos hechos me hizo tomarme la situación con algo de calma, y buscar la forma de llegar hasta ello sin molestarla. O eso creí—. Me hubiera gustado ir a la conferencia de Michio Kaku. Creo que es el único que conocía.

—¿Sabías quién era?

—Sí. Te recuerdo que, aunque no sea muy aficionada, tengo un padre que si lo es. Tiene algunos libros de él, pero no sé muy bien la temática de los mismos.

—Probablemente sobre la teoría de las cuerdas.

—¿Teoría de las cuerdas? —susurré extrañada, y sus labios se fruncieron en una tímida sonrisa al tiempo que dejaba escapar un leve suspiro— Supongo que no es el momento adecuado para que me expliques de qué va eso, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo es. A menos que quieras hablar de electrones, de fotones o de quarks.

—Ok… Lo dejamos para otro momento en el que mi mente sea más lúcida.

—Sí, es lo mejor —respondió volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia el ventanal que quedaba frente a nosotras. Procurando un nuevo silencio que yo le permití, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste para que te acompañase?

—Pensé que estarías cansada, y tampoco es necesario que te sacrifiques tanto.

—¿Sacrificarme? Ya te dije que no era molestia para mí ir a las conferencias, todo lo contrario. Además, no estaba cansada. Esta noche he dormido muy bien —solté sin ser consciente de cómo le iba a sentar aquella sentencia. De hecho, empecé a intuir que su actitud durante todo el día estuvo influenciada por nuestra noche, y no por la aparición estelar de nuestros chicos, como quise creer durante la cena gracias a algunos comentarios de Jesse, en los que dejaba entrever una leve incitación hacia mi persona por valorar lo realmente encantador que era Robert, y lo afortunada que era al tenerlo a mi lado.

—Bueno, simplemente lo pensé —respondió de nuevo con esa sequedad que tan poco la describía como persona.

—Ok. Al menos ya lo sabes para la próxima vez. No me dejes en tierra, yo voy donde haga falta y…

—Quinn, basta —me interrumpió haciendo sonar todas mis alarmas. Y no por haberme interrumpido, sino por como lo hizo. Su gesto serio y la mirada fulminante que pude percibir a pesar de la oscuridad, bien lo merecía.

—¿Qué?

—Que dejes de jugar como lo haces. Mi marido está a cinco metros y tu novio también.

—Oh… Así que es por eso por lo que estás así. ¿Es por ellos? ¿Por eso me has tratado así durante todo el día?

—¿Cómo te he tratado? —cuestionó cambiando radialmente de tono, aunque el volumen de su voz apenas era perceptible más allá de 20 centímetros.

—¿De verdad me lo preguntas? Ni siquiera me has respondido al mensaje que te envié, y luego no te has dignado a dirigirme una palabra agradable en toda la noche. Entiendo que quieras disimular, pero llevamos aquí dos días, no es lógico que…

—En primer lugar —susurró lanzando una mirada hacia las camas para asegurarse de que ambos seguían dormidos—. No te he respondido porque mi teléfono lo tenía Jesse y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que me habías escrito, y segundo… Sí te he hablado. Te he hablado como tengo que hablarte, nada más.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo tienes que hablarme? Porque te aseguro que no ha sido nada agradable como lo has hecho, es más… Juraría que lo has hecho forzada, y se supone que las amigas no se hablan así…

—¿Amigas? —me interrumpió de nuevo provocándome una sensación de desconcierto aún mayor de la que ya había sentido— ¿Somos amigas, Quinn?

—¿Cómo que si somos amigas? Pues claro…

—No, no te equivoques —soltó dejándome de nuevo en silencio—. Tú y yo no somos amigas, no podemos ser amigas… Las, las amigas no hacen lo que tú y yo hicimos anoche. ¿No te das cuenta?

—¿Qué hicimos anoche?

—Quinn, no me lo pongas más difícil.

—No te lo estoy poniendo difícil. Que yo sepa anoche simplemente bailamos y dormimos.

—Abrazadas… No sé tú, pero yo jamás he dormido de ese modo con alguna amiga. Ni me lo plantearía si la tuviese. Sabes perfectamente que no nos comportamos como amigas, aunque intentes camuflarlo. Sabes perfectamente que hay algo más, y no podemos seguir así.

—¿No podemos seguir así? —balbuceé.

—No, no podemos, Quinn. ¿Ves a ese hombre que está ahí? —señaló hacia Jesse— Es mi marido. Le amo… Le quiero, y quiero pasar mi vida junto a él —añadió conteniendo varias veces el volumen de su voz, a pesar de que ésta empezaba a quebrarse—. No te haces una idea de cómo me he sentido esta mañana al despertar, ni cuando lo he visto aparecer en la convención cumpliendo su palabra de pasar conmigo el 4 de Julio. Mientras él aterrizaba de Nueva York y removía cielo y tierra para conseguir un par de billetes de tren, yo estaba bailando contigo… De esa forma.

No supe qué decirle. No supe que hacer cuando la vi como hundía su rostro entre los brazos, aferrándose aún más a sus piernas, y evitaba mirarme. No supe que hacer porque fue escucharla, y sentir que algo en mí se rompía, pero no con ella, sino con él. Con quien dormía plácidamente sobre la que fue mi cama aquella noche. Con Robert Marshall.

No. Aquella noche a pesar del acercamiento que tuvimos, no hicimos absolutamente nada que pudiese exponernos o hacernos sentir culpable, pero si era evidente que sobrepasamos un límite en el que dos amigas no llegarían nunca a posarse, a menos que fuese un juego. Y lo que yo sentí aquella noche entre sus brazos no era ningún juego precisamente. Por eso mismo supe que algo se había roto con Robert, y no con Rachel. Porque no sentía nada, ni culpa ni resignación. Nada, absolutamente nada.

Y sí. Ya sabía que mis sentimientos hacia él habían empezado a tomar otro camino diferente desde hacía días, o tal vez semanas, aunque el cariño y el amor seguían estando presentes. Pero llegar a ser consciente de que no habría temido por lanzarme de veras a los brazos de Rachel, ni sentirme culpable por ello, me hizo comprender que realmente parecía no haber nada más entre nosotros. O al menos por mi parte, por supuesto. Porque él parecía realmente inmerso en recuperar lo que habíamos perdido entre tantas discusiones, cuando yo me había dado por vencida sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello.

Hasta ese momento.

Ver a Rachel de aquella manera, sintiéndose tan mal consigo misma por mi culpa, que la llevaba a aquel extremo de ni siquiera poder dormir, me hizo ver la luz. O al menos intuirla. Y saber que, además de comprender todo lo que había estado haciendo, también le fallé a ella por no cumplir mi promesa, y volver a jugar con el fuego que a punto estuvo de quemarnos.

—Esto no debería estar sucediendo, ¿verdad? —le dije y tímidamente volvió a alzar la mirada para buscarme, y negar dándome la razón— No he sido una buena amiga…

—No se trata de ser buena o mala amiga, Quinn —me dijo con la voz más rota aún—. Se trata de ser o no ser amigas. Se trata de que por mucho que lo obviemos, el pasado viene siempre con nosotras y no puedo evitar mirarte y ver… Ver a alguien que me volvió completamente loca, y me fascinaba. Y no quiero cometer una locura, no quiero jugar con un fuego que sé que no voy a poder controlar, porque le quiero —volvió a mirar a Jesse—. Porque él no merece algo así. Y tú tampoco. No… No mereces que te siga el juego de alguna forma, y luego termine enfadándome como lo hago. Te juro que mi actitud de hoy me dolía más a mí que a ti, pero estaba enfadada conmigo misma. Y a la vez me sentía mal con Jesse, con Robert… No estoy preparada para verte así, como si nada, como si para ti no tuviese importancia, porque me enfada aún más. Porque me siento idiota creyendo que solo yo sé que lo que hacemos no es normal entre dos amigas.

—Tendría que haberlo supuesto… Pero no he querido verlo antes, Rachel. Lo siento.

—No, no es tu culpa. Nadie me ha obligado a nada, nadie me ha…

—Dime, ¿qué quieres que haga para solucionar esto? —la interrumpí siendo consciente de que volver a escucharla, no haría otra cosa más que romperme más de lo que ya estaba. Porque no podía debatirle una sola palabra, y porque no me sentía con fuerzas para verla de aquella manera.

Fue curioso, porque a pesar de que ya había empezado a asimilar que tenía celos de Jesse por estar con ella, en aquel instante sentí verdadera vergüenza por pensar así de él. Porque se querían, porque su vida juntos era como ambos querían que fuese, y yo no había hecho otra cosa más que colarme entre los dos, sin contemplaciones, sin pensar no solo en sus sentimientos, sino que tampoco tuve en cuenta a Robert.

Tal vez lo nuestro estaba en un punto de no retorno, o quizás con un poco de paciencia las cosas volverían a ser "normales", si es que alguna vez lo fueron, entre nosotros, pero no merecía que lo tratase como lo estaba haciendo. No cuando siempre había sido honesta y sincera con él.

—Quinn yo… No te puedo pedir nada más que seas consecuente con tus actos, al igual que yo lo voy a ser con los míos. Tal vez deberíamos tomar medidas y… Bueno, darnos un tiempo.

—Darnos un tiempo…—Susurré viendo como el brillo de sus ojos presagiaba algunas lágrimas a punto de caer—Quieres que me aleje de ti.

—Quiero que guardemos las distancias. No, no quiero perderte, Quinn —añadió con la voz entrecortada y la primera de las lágrimas cayendo—, pero si sigo teniéndote tan cerca, no puedo asegurar que no me queme. Y te juro que no podría vivir con esa carga. No podría vivir sabiendo que le estoy haciendo daño a Jesse.

No dije nada. Simplemente asentí y me tomé la libertad de llevar a cabo un último gesto que, a juzgar por la conversación, no volvería a repetirse en mucho tiempo. O eso creí. Llevé mi mano con delicadeza sobre su mejilla y sequé la lágrima que se desbordaba de sus ojos antes de que cayese sobre sus rodillas.

—No me odies, por favor —añadió casi en súplica, y yo no pude más que sonreírle para que se tranquilizara, a pesar de las inmensas ganas de llorar que también sentía, y el odio profundo que empezaba a adueñarse de mi mente por mí misma, por haber permitido que la ignorancia se adueñara de mi consciencia cuando estaba a punto de arruinar la vida de tres personas que, de diferentes maneras, ya eran importantes en mi vida.

—Jamás haría algo así, Rachel. No podría hacerlo ni, aunque quisiera.

—No quiero que pienses que te quiero lejos de mí porque seas mala influencia, realmente me gusta estar contigo, me encanta verte y hablar contigo de nuestras cosas, y que confíes en mí como ya haces. No, no he parado de darle vueltas en todo el día, Quinn… Sé que de alguna manera te he servido de ayuda, que no lo estás pasando bien con Robert y has buscado mi apoyo. Yo no quiero quitártelo, no quiero dejarte sola, te lo juro… Pero es que no sé qué hacer si no es eso. Es superior a mí.

—Shhh —susurré hasta obligarla a guardar silencio—. Has hecho por mi más de lo que nadie nunca antes hizo. No tienes que preocuparte más, ¿Ok? Yo te voy a dar ese tiempo, ese "espacio" que ambas necesitamos. Porque yo también necesito poner mis ideas en claro y no dejarme llevar como lo he estado haciendo.

—No quiero que te sientas solas.

—No lo haré.

—¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que, si te sientes sola, me lo dirás?

—Te lo prometo, aunque ya has visto que no se cumplir promesas…

—Sí, sí que sabes cumplirlas. De no saber hacerlo, anoche…

—Anoche nada. Bailamos y dormimos como dos amigas —insistí, aunque simplemente lo hice por evitar que siguiera sintiéndose mal. Ambas lo sabíamos y éramos conscientes, con la diferencia de que yo simplemente ignoré las consecuencias que podría acarrearme. Ella no, ella se dejó llevar hasta que casi rozar el límite, y luego la culpa la cegó y la mantuvo enfadada consigo misma hasta que apareció Jesse, recordándole que él era el hombre de su vida, el que nunca la había ni la iba a dejar sola, y el que siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Tal vez su actitud fue un tanto indecisa durante aquel día, llegando a desconcertarme tanto que hubo momentos en los que realmente empecé a sentirme ofendida, pero lógicamente, y después de escucharla, no pude más que empatizar con ella y comprenderla. No podía culparla o recriminarle absolutamente nada, porque no sentía que tuviese culpa alguna ni que estuviese delegando esa responsabilidad exclusivamente sobre mi persona. Simplemente se sentía mal y un tanto perdida por no saber exactamente qué debía hacer, hasta que llegó a aquella lógica conclusión, probablemente improvisada en aquel instante—. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en ello. No hicimos nada de lo que tengamos que arrepentirnos, y tu consciencia debe estar tranquila.

—Es lo que me repito constantemente, pero no funciona.

—Funcionará —volví a sonreírle—. Solo vuelve a la cama, deja de pensar y duerme con él. Es lo que quieres y deseas. Él ha venido para estar contigo, así que vamos… Deja que tu mente descanse y disfruta de su presencia.

—Pero tú…

—Yo estaré bien. Aunque no lo creas, éste día, lo que nos ha pasado y que Robert esté aquí, me ha ayudado a abrir los ojos por completo —le confesé.

—¿Para bien o para mal? —me cuestionó y yo afiancé la sonrisa, sabiendo que mi respuesta le valdría para descansar.

—Para bien —le dije, y no le mentí. Tal vez el resultado de esa premonición que me mantuvo preocupada durante todo el día fue el negativo, el que más daño me iba a provocar. Pero averiguarlo, a pesar del dolor, era algo positivo. Porque me ayudó a comprender dónde radicaba el verdadero problema que me alejaba de Robert. Aceptarlo era primordial para afrontarlo, y lógicamente, buscar la solución.

—¿Seguro? ¿No me mientes para que me quede tranquila?

—No, no te miento —añadí—.Vamos, vuelve a la cama...

Y eso hizo.

No hubo una sola palabra más entre nosotras durante aquella noche. Rachel simplemente me miró por algunos segundos y rompiendo todos mis esquemas, se aventuró a abrazarme antes de abandonar el sofá y volver a su lugar junto a Jesse, al que debía ser su remanso de paz y tranquilidad. A su zona de seguridad. Y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirarla, ver como se recorría toda la habitación sin provocar ruido alguno, y se colaba entre los brazos de su marido, que en ese instante, tal vez por el calor de su cuerpo, se giró hacia ella y la abrazó reclamando su presencia, recordándome sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, que era allí donde Rachel pertenecía, que eran sus brazos los que tenían que darle cobijo y cuidarla como solo ella merecía. Sin embargo, y a pesar de ese gesto, fui yo quien, sin merecerlo, se llevó el más valioso y preciado regalo que podía entregarme. Porque Rachel permitió que los brazos de Jesse la llevasen a él en pleno sueño, pero sus ojos no dejaron de guiarme en la oscuridad de la habitación, y se mantuvieron sobre mi persona hasta que el sueño nos venció.

No recuerdo mucho más de aquella noche, solo que mi lado de la cama guardaba únicamente mi calor, porque Robert dormía en un mundo aparte cada vez más lejano al mío. Y sus ojos, los de Rachel, esos ojos que a pesar de no contener estrellas binarias tenían el brillo de cien mil galaxias, clavados en mí, mirándome a través de la oscuridad una vez más y frente a frente, aunque en distintas camas y siendo conscientes de que, probablemente, aquel encuentro que ya duraba casi dos meses, al igual que los otros parecía también tener un final.


	25. Chapter 25

Domingo 5 de Julio de 2015

Georgetown, Colorado.

Rachel Berry

25

—Entonces… ¿Es físicamente imposible atravesar un agujero de gusano?

—No es que sea físicamente imposible de atravesar, es que no está demostrado que existan de verdad. Es una hipótesis, por lo tanto, no se puede determinar si se podría atravesar.

—Pero los agujeros negros si existen, ¿no?

—Ajam…

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se sabe si existen los agujeros de gusano? Se supone que, si atraviesas un agujero negro, entras en uno de gusano… ¿No?

Lo miré, busqué su mirada a través del espejo retrovisor mientras Jesse conducía atento a la conversación, y Quinn permanecía completamente muda a mi lado, tal vez un tanto inquieta por la insistencia de Robert con sus preguntas sin sentido.

Era comprensible dentro de lo que cabía que sus cuestiones fueran de ese calibre, ya que no todo el mundo sabe o intuye como realmente funcionan las cosas en el espacio exterior, y normalmente yo me solía armar de mucha paciencia para encontrar las palabras adecuadas y explicarlo con la mayor transparencia posible, haciendo accesible el contenido a cualquier edad mental. De ahí que Quinn me hubiese repetido en muchas ocasiones que era una buena "maestra", porque lograba explicarlo con relativa claridad. Pero Robert no era cualquier otra persona. Robert Marshall era el chico que durante toda la mañana de aquel domingo estuvo quejándose por todo en la feria de la convención, donde estaban los stands y demás atractivos y que era de libre acceso, llegando incluso a sacar de quicio a Jesse siendo su amigo, y por supuesto a Quinn. Sobre todo, a ella, aunque evidentemente no dio muestras de ello para que los demás no nos sintiéramos incómodos.

Fue tanto el empeño que puso por evitar que el último día estuviese marcado por la actitud de Robert, que incluso, una vez más, fingió un malestar para poder pedirle que abandonasen la convención antes de tiempo. Obviamente no estaba mal, al menos yo sabía que no lo estaba, por mucho que insistiera en ello.

Lo que estaba era cansada y agobiada por la situación que estábamos viviendo, ambas. Y el repiqueteo continuo de Robert, no le ayudaba en absoluto.

Yo no pegué ojo en toda la noche, y cuando las primeras luces de la mañana entraron en la habitación, supe que ella tampoco lo había hecho. A juzgar por su rostro y la postura que mantuvo durante toda la noche, supe que había estado mirándome, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo hice y probablemente sin dejar la mente en calma en ningún momento. Pero no volvimos a hablar del tema, y yo por supuesto, no volví a tratarla como lo hice el día anterior por culpa de mis miedos. Del temor y la vergüenza. De hecho, no solo no volvimos a hablar del tema, sino que apenas nos dirigimos palabra alguna, excepto un par de conversaciones en las que tanto Jesse como Robert estaban involucrados.

Como era de esperar, aquella nueva situación me hizo sentir realmente mal, porque sabía que Quinn había empezado a tomarse completamente en serio mi petición de no acercarnos más de lo estrictamente necesario, y eso abarcaba también el hecho de mantener una simple conversación.

Y no. No era eso lo que yo pretendía. No quería estar a su lado y hacer como si no existiese, por supuesto. Mi petición simplemente hacía referencia a nuestra relación, a tratar de evitar buscarnos como lo hacíamos. A tratar de evitar vernos en situaciones que pudiesen complicarnos como habíamos podido comprobar en ese mismo fin de semana. Solamente quise poner algún tipo de barrera hasta lograr que las cosas tomasen una relativa normalidad entre nosotras. Que ella encontrase la manera de aclarar su mente y los problemas que tenía con Robert, y no encontrase en mis tremendas ganas por tenerla a mi lado la solución a ellos. Porque la estaba influenciando, por supuesto, y yo misma estaba perdiendo el norte.

Aquella tarde en el coche, cuando decidimos regresar a Denver con la suficiente antelación para tomarnos el viaje con relativa tranquilidad, pude confirmarlo con rotundidad. Quinn estuvo sentada a mi lado la mayor parte del viaje, ya que el volante se lo turnaron entre Robert y Jesse, y no me dirigió palabra alguna en todo el trayecto, aunque sí alguna que otra sonrisa cuando la conversación tocaba algún tema divertido. Se limitó leer algunos de los panfletos y libretos que había ido tomando de los stands de la convención. A jugar con su teléfono llegando incluso a hablar con su hermana a través de él, y a mantener la mente distraída haciendo bocetos o dibujos en la pequeña libreta que le regalaron con motivo de la conferencia de la señora Bell, y que había estado utilizando durante todo el fin de semana. Supuse que los artistas no desconectan de su pasión ni aun estando lejos de su hábitat natural, y ello me llevó a sentir una curiosidad infinita por lo que trazaba con la delicada pluma sobre las hojas de la libreta.

—Un agujero negro no tiene nada que ver con un agujero de gusano —le respondí a Robert procurando no perder la paciencia.

—Pero en las películas cuando cruzas un agujero negro, entras en uno de gusano…

—Son películas.

—Algunas tienen buenos fundamentos, no lo puedes negar.

—No, no lo puedo negar, pero todos esos fundamentos están basados en hipótesis. Ni siquiera llegan a teorías.

—Ok… Entonces, ¿qué diferencias hay entre un agujero negro y un agujero de gusano? En ambos la fuerza de atracción o como quiera que se llame eso, es igual… ¿No? Y ambos son dos agujeros en el universo de tamaños descomunales, como para poder absorber galaxias completas.

Volví a mirar a Quinn de soslayo, buscando recibir algo de complicidad, pero su mirada se perdía por la ventanilla ignorando por algunos minutos su libreta, y no pude encontrar alguna respuesta que me hiciera comprender de qué manera debía mostrarme. Así que no me lo pensé. La única forma de callarlo con sus incesantes preguntas que repetía una y otra vez, era respondiéndole de manera que quedase en evidencia y no pudiese ordenar sus pensamientos para volver a insistir. O eso creí.

—En primer lugar, la fuerza atrayente, como tú la llamas, de un agujero negro, se llama fuerza gravitacional. Y no, un agujero negro no tiene por qué ser siempre de un tamaño "descomunal". Puede tener el tamaño de una mota de arena y albergar una masa superior al tamaño de la tierra en su interior. Y en cuanto a las diferencias, hay algunas que son evidentes. La más básica es que un agujero negro existe, ya que se han descubierto, y un agujero de gusano solo es una hipótesis fomentada por una de las características topológicas de las ecuaciones descritas en la teoría de la relatividad, por mucho que insistas en que está dentro del agujero negro. Además, los agujeros de gusanos no tendrían la fuerza gravitacional de un agujero de negro, ya que supuestamente sería un túnel a otra dimensión.

También están las "pequeñas" diferencias que demuestran que nada tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. Por ejemplo, que los agujeros negros se forman de manera natural, como la muerte de una estrella, algo de lo que por fortuna tenemos constancia que sucede. Y el agujero de gusano solo se podría formar por una anomalía, hipotética por supuesto, en la curvatura del espacio-tiempo descrito en la teoría de la relatividad, lo que, vuelvo a insistir, hipotéticamente te llevaría a otra dimensión en el caso de poder llegar a cruzarlo. Si "caes" dentro de un agujero negro, no llegarías a ningún lado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa rotundidad si nadie ha estado en un agujero negro?

—La fuerza de la gravedad convertiría tu cuerpo en una goma tan elástica, que estiraría hasta que te convertirte en una simple línea continua de átomos antes de desaparecer por completo.

—Pues no me convence. En serio, no es por llevarte la contraria —dijo buscándome de nuevo con la mirada, esta vez girándose en el asiento—, pero por mucha matemática, por muchas fórmulas o teorías, nadie ha estado ni ha llegado tan siquiera al vértice de un agujero negro, por lo que nadie puede demostrar con rotundidad que en el interior no haya un agujero de gusano que te lleve a otra dimensión o puedas viajar en el tiempo a través de él. Porque también considero que se podría viajar en el tiempo. ¿Tú no?

—Bueno, no creo que esté preparada para refutar al mismísimo Einstein, la verdad. ¿Quién sabe? Igual con algo de conocimiento de física cuántica y astrofísica, puedas re debatir la teoría de la relatividad, y ser un futuro premio Nobel de la Ciencia —solté con tanto sarcasmo, que Quinn no pudo evitar mirarme por primera vez de soslayo.

—Pues mira, tal vez yo sea el elegido y aun no lo sé —masculló él sin percatarse del sarcasmo, o tal vez sí, pero lo ignoró por sentirse vencedor de una batalla que yo no había comenzado, y que tampoco me apetecía tener.

Discutir sobre física cuántica y viajes temporales o dimensionales, no era algo que estuviese en mi mente para aquella tarde, ya casi noche, después de 6 horas en coche y todo el alud de pensamientos que me mantenían en otro mundo. Y mucho menos con él. Pero se había empeñado en cuestionar todas y cada una de las teorías más importantes de la materia, dejándose llevar por la ficción y la fantasía de las películas que, me incluyo por supuesto, tanto nos gusta ver en la gran pantalla. Y tras abordar todos los temas deportivos que eran noticia, hacer un repaso virtual de los lugares que había visitado en Salt Lake City y comparar las casas que había en pleno centro con las de Denver, sacando a relucir su lado más profesional, le llegó el turno a lo que había podido ver en la convención, y con ello sus ideales fantasiosos sobre poder viajar en el tiempo a través de un agujero de gusano instalado en el interior de un agujero negro. Y en esa conversación no pudo evitar involucrarme, aunque realmente lo hice yo misma al interrumpirlo en varias ocasiones por su falta de conocimiento.

Y lo admito. Confieso que en otras circunstancias habría disfrutado muchísimo el poder mantener una conversación como aquella, incluso siendo él y llevando a aquel extremo de fantasía las teorías más precisas estudiadas. Pero definitivamente no era el día, ni el momento ni la persona adecuada para ello, y quise creer que Jesse se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad al responderle de aquella manera. Eso sí, al menos pude descubrir una faceta en Robert que me sorprendió; No parecía ser tan ignorante como aparentaba, y su cultura general era bastante aceptable para lo que había demostrado en anteriores ocasiones.

—¿Os apetece cenar? Estamos a una hora de Denver y son casi las 8. Podemos buscar un lugar para cenar y descansar un poco antes de llegar —dijo y tanto Robert como yo aceptamos la propuesta. Quinn se limitó a dejarse llevar de nuevo sin mencionar palabra alguna, y apenas diez minutos después, nos deteníamos en un pequeño restaurante anexo a un área de servicio de Georgetown, a unos 50 kilómetros de Denver.

Un restaurante que poco o nada tenía que ver con los que estábamos acostumbrados a visitar, o al menos Jesse no lo estaba. Sin embargo, no hubo quejas algunas respecto al mismo. Solo era un local en mitad de la nada, en el que descansar unas horas mientras comías el menú del día, después de un largo viaje por el medio oeste del país.

De hecho, ni siquiera nos atendieron, ya que al entrar descubrimos que el auto servicio era la característica principal del lugar, más parecido al buffet de un hotel de pocas estrellas que a un restaurante. Y fue ese preciso detalle el que hizo que el viaje tomase otra dimensión, nunca mejor dicho.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ella no estaba en el salón donde una personas, además de nosotros, merodeaban por las cámaras donde se mostraba la comida, y el chico que se encargaba de cobrarnos en una pequeña caja registradora. No supe dónde estaba hasta que llegué a la mesa que Jesse y Robert habían elegido para comer, después de tener que esperar que repusieran la ensalada que me había propuesto tomar. Lo único que tuve valor de probar en aquel lugar.

Quinn no estaba con ellos, ni tampoco en el interior del local, o al menos eso pude comprobar cuando hice un barrido completo del mismo buscándola.

—¿Dónde está Quinn? —pregunté sin siquiera tomar asiento junto a ellos.

—Ha salido fuera. Dice que está un poco mareada del coche y necesita tomar un poco de aire —me respondió Jesse.

—Pero… ¿No va a cenar nada?

—Una manzana. Dice que no le apetece nada más.

—Vaya…

—Tranquila, no tienes de qué preocuparte, está bien —intervino Robert—. Ha dicho que ahora volvería. No le sientan bien los viajes largos en coche.

—¿No? —masculló Jesse tan sorprendido como yo por la pasividad que mostraba.

—Pues no, de hecho, me extrañó que aceptara venir sin más sabiendo que no le sienta bien.

—Oh… Pues no lo esperaba. No me dijo absolutamente nada cuando le propuse la idea. Es más, cuando le mencioné que tendría que ser en coche y que yo me encargaba de alquilar uno para que vinieran más cómodas, le pareció perfecto. No parecía que… Oh —se detuvo rápidamente lanzando una mirada hacia su bolsillo, buscando el teléfono en su interior. El sonido de la llamada no tardó en sonar alto y claro—. Disculpadme, tengo que atender… Es importante —añadió levantándose de la mesa y alejándose de nosotros, que simplemente asentimos simbólicamente.

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió, cuando llegó uno de los momentos más tensos que jamás he vivido en mi vida, y que no querría volver a repetir nunca. Porque hasta ese mismo instante, nunca antes me había quedado a solas con Robert Marshall, y a juzgar por la mirada que me regaló cuando Jesse se alejó de nosotros, supe que algo pretendía. Algo que no me iba a gustar en absoluto, o que tal vez comprometerme. Para mi desgracia, fueron ambas.

—Rachel…—Musitó tras apenas unos segundos en silencio en los que no dejó de mirarme— Espero que no te haya molestado demasiado mi obsesión por los agujeros negros.

—No te preocupes. Te recuerdo que soy astrónoma, y que es mi tema de conversación favorito —le dije tratando de mostrarme afable—. Tengo que confesarte que me ha sorprendido que manejes tan bien un tema tan complicado como ese.

—Ya… Aunque no lo creas, he estudiado, he leído libros, he ido a la universidad… No soy tan estúpido como aparento.

—No me refiero a eso, no quiero decir que seas estúpido —me excusé rápidamente—. Es simplemente que no todo el mundo sabe al menos en qué consiste la teoría de la relatividad, por mucho que haya estudiado. Por eso me ha sorprendido.

—Ya, bueno, de todos modos, solo quería asegurarme de que no te ha molestado demasiado que sea tan pesado. Estabais tan calladas que ya no sabía de qué tema hablar, y supuse que después de un fin de semana astronómico, os gustaría teorizar con esas cosas. Pero veo que me equivoqué —musitó dejando en el aire una última palabra o frase que no quiso salir de su cabeza, o tal vez solo provocarme curiosidad.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestioné cayendo en su trampa. Aunque en aquel instante ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Creo que es evidente. ¿No? —respondió lanzando una mirada hacia el exterior, donde tras imitar su gesto, pude descubrir a Quinn junto al coche, sentada sobre el capó y dándole un mordisco a la manzana que iba a ser su cena— No ha dicho una sola palabra en todo el viaje, excepto cuando le he preguntado algo directamente, y ni siquiera así. Solo ha utilizado monosílabos para responder —añadió logrando que de pronto, el escaso apetito que sentía por la ensalada desapareciera por completo—. Rachel, yo sé que tú y yo no nos hemos caído bien desde el primer momento, pero inevitablemente estamos unido por personas que nos importan. Sé, sé que tal vez no suene muy ético por mi parte pedirte algo así, pero ya no sé qué más hacer, ni a quién acudir.

No dije nada. Guardé silencio observándolo, tratando de no reflejar los nervios que inevitablemente se habían apoderado de mi estómago y me hacían casi temblar. No tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía, pero estando relacionado con Quinn era motivo suficiente para estar en alerta.

—No está bien, Rachel. Ella no es una persona que suela desahogarse con cualquiera, aunque conociéndola dudo que lo haga incluso con las personas que tiene más cerca. Pero tú le has caído bien. Ella, ella te aprecia muchísimo, y aunque no lo diga, porque ella no es capaz de confesar esas cosas, yo me doy cuenta. Y te confieso que a veces incluso he llegado a sentir celos por como habla de ti. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que no es más que un regalo que te tenga tanto aprecio.

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar, Robert —le dije tratando de que fuera lo más directo posible y dejase de hacerme sentir como me sentía en aquel instante; el peor ser del universo. De nuevo la culpabilidad, de nuevo la consciencia pesándome como nunca antes lo había hecho, gritándome que estaba jodiéndole la vida sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Y no solo a él, sino que también se lo hacía a Jesse por mantenerlo al margen de todo siendo mi marido, y a Quinn. Sobre todo, a ella.

Verlo hablar de aquella manera me hizo comprender que yo me había convertido en un obstáculo más en la relación que ambos mantenían, y que él parecía esmerarse en salvar, sin ver resultado alguno.

—No, no sé cómo hacer para que sea feliz. No sé qué hacer o decirle para que sepa que me sigue teniendo a su lado como siempre. Últimamente he estado tan ocupado con todo el asunto del trabajo y luego la casa, que me termina sacando de quicio… Pero cuando todo esto pase sé que volveremos a estar como siempre. Mi problema es que no sé si ella es consciente de ello y está perdiendo la paciencia…

—Básicamente quieres saber si me ha hablado de ti y de vuestra relación durante el fin de semana, ¿no es cierto? —lo abordé sabiendo que, si seguía escuchándolo, nada ni nadie iba a evitar que el malestar se reflejase en mi cara.

—Sí, eso. Pero no porque tenga curiosidad, es solo porque necesito saber si está bien, si tienes dudas o que se yo…

—No, no me ha hablado de nada que no fuera lo que hemos visto y vivido en Salt Lake City —le dije siendo consciente de como el mentir ya era algo habitual en mí por culpa de ellos.

—¿De nada?

—De nada. Quinn solo me dijo que había aceptado la invitación para venir a las conferencias porque necesitaba despejarse. Está un poco agobiada con el trabajo que tiene en la editorial, y sí… También dejó entrever que la mudanza está siendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero nada más.

—Oh… Vaya, pensé, pensé que no estaba bien.

—Robert, permíteme que te de un consejo como mujer, aunque no lo vayas a aceptar y llevar a cabo —le dije viendo como Jesse, también en el exterior, se acercaba a Quinn tras acabar la llamada de teléfono y parecía invitarla a regresar con nosotros—. Si quieres saber cómo está, como se siente o lo que piensa Quinn, deja de confabular, deja de idear soluciones o buscar aliados, y simplemente pregúntale. Habla con ella, siéntate a su lado, ve a cenar o túmbate en el sofá con ella, da igual… Pero habla con ella. Pregúntale y escúchala cuando te hable.

Si crees que tiene algún problema, que tiene dudas o se siente mal ve con ella. Tienes, tienes mucha suerte de tener a alguien así a tu lado, Robert. Quinn es una mujer maravillosa y te quiere. Te quiere muchísimo, y lo sabes. No hace falta preguntarle por ello para darse cuenta de que lo hace. Así que no pierdas el tiempo tratando de averiguar que piensa, y pregúntale. Y cuídala, porque dudo que encuentres a alguien más especial que ella —sentencié, y lo hice sin ser plenamente consciente de que lo hacía.

Me dejé llevar simplemente por lo que Quinn me había llegado a hacer sentir, por lo que me provocaba el haberla conocido y tenerla en mi vida. Y aunque había algo en el fondo de mi corazón que se mostraba reticente a que aquel chico de aspecto impoluto, de ojos verdes penetrantes y físico espectacular pudiese tener para él solo a Quinn, no lo dudé un solo instante.

Quería verla feliz por encima de todas las cosas, y había llegado a comprender después de que se hubiese desahogado conmigo en más de una ocasión, que arreglar todos los problemas que tenía con él le ayudarían a ello. Que recibir una mínima parte del cariño y la atención que le había entregado, ya era un premio. Por eso lo hice, por eso le incité a que hiciera precisamente lo que Quinn deseaba que hiciera, y le puse en bandeja el mayor regalo que nunca recibiría de no ser de aquella manera.

No obstante, desconocía que aquellas iban a ser mis únicas y últimas palabras completamente sinceras y desde el corazón con Robert. En aquel instante no lo llegué a imaginar, porque quise creer que nuestra conversación acabaría simplemente porque Jesse ya regresaba junto a nosotros, no porque nunca más tuviésemos ocasión de hablar.

—Lo siento, tenía que aceptar la llamada —dijo Jesse tras llegar hasta nosotros, de nuevo en solitario, y tomando asiento—. Era la secretaria del director de la USA Comic, y tenía que atenderla.

—¿Buenas noticias? —le pregunté por pura inercia. Mi mente seguía fija en Quinn, que aún permanecía en el exterior y en la charla que había mantenido con Robert.

—Sí, bueno… No lo sé, me ha citado para el martes. Me volverá a llamar. Espero que sea para concederme una entrevista con su jefe. Eso sí que sería una muy buena noticia.

—Pues ojalá que así sea.

—Sí, tío. Me alegro que las cosas vayan saliendo bien —le dijo Robert—. ¿Has estado hablando con Quinn? ¿No va a entrar?

—No, no va a entrar. Le he preguntado cómo estaba y dice que mejor, pero le apetece tomar un poco el aire, y el olor que hay en este restaurante le desagrada.

—Oh… Ok —balbuceó y yo lo miré completamente desconcertada con su actitud. Robert volvió a centrarse en los dos trozos de carne que bailaban en su plato, e ignoraba por completo el consejo que acababa de darle hacia escasos segundos.

Y no lo comprendía. No lo comprendía porque se había esmerado en demostrarme que no era estúpido, pero a juzgar por su actitud no era capaz de leer entre líneas. Acaba de decirle que la cuidase, que estuviese a su lado para saber si le sucedía o no algo, y allí estaba, dejando pasar la mejor oportunidad que se le presentaba para mostrarse atento con ella.

Su novia sentada en el capó de un coche comiéndose una más que probable insípida manzana, alegando encontrarse mal por culpa del viaje en el coche, o tal vez por otros motivos más importantes, y él allí, preguntándome si yo sabía algo de lo que le sucedía y prestándole más atención a su comida.

Tal vez había ido a la universidad y presumía de conocer la teoría de la relatividad, pero respecto a las relaciones personales era un completo ignorante. Y yo, lejos de compadecerlo y sentir empatía para ayudarlo como había hecho minutos antes, me enfadé. Me molesté, me dio tal tirón el estómago por culpa de la rabia, que no lo pude evitar.

Supe que Jesse era consciente de la situación al dirigir su mirada hacia él y ver cómo me miraba, sabiendo probablemente lo que pensaba hacer. E hice.

—Yo ya he terminado también —mascullé apartando la ensalada de mi vista. Jesse no dijo nada, y Robert simplemente miró el plato de soslayo—. Me voy fuera también, tiene razón, Quinn… No huele bien en éste lugar —me excusé, y como ya esperaba, ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada. Y aunque hubiesen dicho algo no me habría importado en absoluto.

Quería salir, apartarme de Robert y cuidar yo misma a Quinn como realmente merecía. Sin embargo, y por culpa de esa reacción, no fui consciente de lo que suponía salir de aquel restaurante y acercarme a ella.

Y no lo fui porque fue verla, ya en el exterior, y recordar que había sido yo misma quien le había pedido precisamente esa distancia que yo estaba a punto de romper. Y sí, tal vez estaba siendo extremista porque en apenas unos minutos, ambas volveríamos a estar cerca en el coche, pero verla allí sentada, completamente pensativa mientras se comía la dichosa manzana, me hizo creer que era uno de esos momentos en los que no deseas que interrumpan. En los que necesitas estar a solas.

Por suerte estaba equivocada, y fue precisamente ella quien me lo hizo saber de una manera encantadora. Como siempre solía hacer.

Fue su sonrisa la que me invitó a que me acercara, aunque su mirada al descubrirme se mostrase un tanto confusa. Tal vez por no saber qué o cómo hacer para que todo fuese natural. Pero su sonrisa no. Su sonrisa fue tan clara y sincera, con algo de timidez incluida, que acabó con cualquier vestigio de duda por mi parte.

Y lo cierto es que no dejó de sonreírme ni siquiera cuando ya estuve junto a ella, y aprovechaba para imitarla y tomar asiento en el mismo capó delantero del coche.

—¿Ya has comido? —me preguntó segundos antes de darle un bocado a lo poco que le quedaba de la manzana.

—Más o menos. ¿Y tú? Me han dicho que no te encuentras bien. ¿Es cierto?

—Me apetecía tomar un poco de aire. Ahí dentro huele demasiado a comida, y después del viaje, no me agrada mucho.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que te sentaba mal viajar en coche?

—¿Para qué? Seguro que, de habértelo dicho, el jueves habrías estado continuamente preguntándome.

—Bueno, también podría haber optado por buscar biodramina y que…

—Solo me siento mal cuando viajo en el asiento trasero, cuando voy delante todo está bien —musitó interrumpiéndome—. De haberme sentido mal el jueves, te habrías dado cuenta. Te lo aseguro.

—Ok… Lo tendré en cuenta para una próxima vez —le dije, y de repente su mirada me obligó a guardar silencio por algunos segundos.

—¿La próxima vez? —me preguntó y no supe darle sentido al tono que utilizó. Lógicamente algo de sorpresa era.

—Quinn… Lo que te dije anoche no quiere decir que no tengas que dirigirme la palabra. Ni tampoco significa que no volvamos a poder ir a algún sitio juntas. Solo… Solo es cuestión de…

—De tiempo —me interrumpió volviendo a dibujar tímidamente la sonrisa—. Eso me quedó bastante claro.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no me has hablado durante todo el viaje? De hecho, ni siquiera me has hablado esta mañana.

—Mi silencio no tiene nada que ver con eso, Rachel. No soy tan estúpida como para no comprender que si me pides esa distancia de la que hablabas, debía empezar a llevarla a cabo precisamente hoy, cuando no nos quedaba más remedio que viajar juntas. Si he guardado silencio es simplemente porque no tenía nada que decir, y necesitaba organizar mis pensamientos. Solo, solo quiero que el día, el fin de semana termine de la mejor manera posible.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? —me replicó dando el último bocado a la manzana— Creo que anoche fui clara ante tu petición. Te dije que no te preocupases y que lógicamente, entiendo la situación.

—Quinn, acabo de ser plenamente consciente de que, de alguna manera, he influenciado para que no estés bien con Robert.

—¿Qué? ¿Para que no esté bien con él?

—Sí. Cuando me has hablado de él, cuando te has desahogado no he sabido ayudarte como tendría que haberlo hecho. Te he distraído y sin proponérmelo, te he ido atrayendo a mi mundo en vez de intentar ponerme en tu piel. No he sido más que un obstáculo.

—¿De dónde sacas esas conclusiones?

—Si te lo digo estaría influenciándote negativamente de nuevo.

—Robert ha estado tratando de sacarte información sobre lo que hemos hecho, o si he estado hablando de él todo el tiempo. ¿Verdad? —me dijo y supuse que mi gesto le sirvió de respuesta. Afirmativa, por supuesto— Era de esperar… Ha sacado a relucir su elocuencia en el coche. Estaba tratando de llevarte a su terreno.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Nada que ver. Me ha dicho que simplemente hablaba porque te notaba muy seria, y quería buscar algún tipo de conversación que te hiciera hablar.

—Ya, como los agujeros de gusano o la teoría de la relatividad, ¿verdad? Rachel, conozco a mi novio, sé cómo es, y esa elocuencia es una de las cosas que me enamoró de él. Pero también sé cómo es capaz de actuar por tenerlo todo bajo su control. No es una persona que imponga en ese aspecto, pero sabe cómo tratar a cada uno para sacar lo más le interesa de él. Por eso es un excelente vendedor de casas.

—Pero… Quinn, ok… Tal vez haya intentado llevarme a su terreno, pero no me cabe duda de que está preocupado por ti, y no sabe qué hacer o cómo actuar para acercarse y que soluciones vuestros problemas.

—Precisamente por eso involucra a todo el mundo, porque yo le conozco y sé cómo es capaz de actuar para lograr su objetivo. Pero esta vez no se trata de evitar mi enfado por alguna estupidez, o cualquier otra idiotez que nos haya llevado a discutir a lo largo de los años. Es algo completamente diferente lo que nos tiene así, y tú lo sabes… Te lo dije. Él lo sabe, él sabe que las cosas no están bien entre nosotros y sabe el motivo, pero se empeña en buscar alguna otra manera de afrontarlo. Por eso no dejará de preguntarle a Jesse, y por eso ha tenido la desfachatez de preguntarte a ti. Solo busca aliados.

—Lo pintas muy mal y yo no puedo dejar de pensar que realmente te quiere.

—Y yo sé que me quiere, al igual que yo le quiero.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué, Rachel?

—¿Lo vais a solucionar? —me atreví a preguntarle sin siquiera pensar en lo que podía estar rondando por su mente. Y para ser sincera, ni siquiera yo era capaz de saber lo que pasaba por la mía, aunque ella si pareció intuir lo que mi subconsciente me estaba llevando a hacer en aquel instante.

Que sí, que había sido la ignorancia de Robert lo que me llevó a salir del bar y acercarme a ella, aun pensando que no quería ni verme después de lo que le dije la noche anterior. Que sí, que me había lanzado a hablarle de él aun conociendo de primera mano cuál era el problema entre ambos. Pero lo que no sabía, o, mejor dicho, no quise creer que sabía, era que todo aquello lo hacía porque me sentía culpable, porque me sentía mal por haberle fallado como creía que lo había hecho al pedirle que se alejase de mí, y porque inevitablemente, que ella estuviese bien con su novio, me exculpaba a mí de influirle negativamente.

Y lo peor es que no fui consciente de la magnitud de mi egocentrismo en aquel instante, hasta que ella me lo dejó caer, con sutileza por supuesto.

—Puedes quedarte tranquila, Rachel. Cuando guardo silencio como lo he estado haciendo durante todo el día, es porque prefiero pensar y encontrar la solución a los problemas que tenga. Medito y… Saco conclusiones —musitó bajándose con gracia del coche, y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del mismo, buscando en el asiento la libreta que la había estado acompañando durante todo el fin de semana.

—¿Y las has sacado? ¿Te ha servido el viaje?

—Muchísimo, me ha servido muchísimo —añadió regresando a mi lado—. Y no solo por todo lo que he visto, aprendido o vivido. Y sí, he sacado mis conclusiones, y te aseguro que pienso que son las mejores para solucionar mis problemas con Robert.

—¿De veras? —pregunté completamente ingenua, sorprendida por la seguridad que me regaló con sus palabras.

—Sí. Así que no te preocupes más por eso. Nosotras dos tenemos otra batalla pendiente que debemos saber solucionar, y que empieza con procurar no atraernos como lo haría un agujero negro de esos —añadió mostrando una tímida sonrisa que logró tranquilizarme, aunque no por mucho tiempo—. Voy a hacer exactamente lo que me has pedido, y voy a procurar darte… O mejor dicho, darnos esa distancia que necesitamos. Pero no quiero que estés continuamente pensando en si estaré bien o no, en si habré solucionado mis conflictos o sigo igual. Porque de ese modo, serás tú quien no lleve tus propias peticiones a cabo. Y te vas a sentir vulnerable cada vez que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse. Si no te llamo o doy señales de vida, es porque todo está bien. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Si no das señales de vida? No es la expresión más adecuada para tranquilizarme.

—No es literal —musitó al tiempo que se inmiscuía en la libreta y pasaba las hojas con rapidez, supuse que buscando algo en el interior—. Pero si voy a tener que ser un poco radical en ese aspecto. No me cabe duda de que Jesse va a intentar que nos veamos a menudo, y tengo que tener buenas excusas para evitarlo y que no se ofenda. Obviamente, vas a saber de mí… Así que no vas a tener por qué preocuparte de nada. Simplemente deja que pase el tiempo y ya…

—Ok… Supongo que es lo que tiene que suceder.

—Exacto. Es lo que tiene que suceder —volvió a mirarme, ésta vez después de comprobar como en el restaurante, Jesse y Robert ya parecían acabar su cena y se disponían a salir del mismo—.Y para que no olvides que lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá… Quiero que guardes esto y que recuerdes que de un modo u otro, voy a estar cerca —me dijo entregándome una de las hojas que acababa de arrancar directamente de la libreta. Una hoja que yo no tardé en aceptar y que rápidamente observé para descubrir un dibujo que me dejó literalmente sin habla.

Y no precisamente por la calidad del mismo, por la técnica o lo impresionante que era, porque básicamente era un boceto hecho con un bolígrafo. Lo que me provocó aquel alud de sentimientos que me llevaron a perder el habla, y casi la noción del tiempo, fue descubrir que el dibujo consistía en dos siluetas humanas, dos mujeres contrapuestas que parecían caminar en sentido opuesto, mientras una sinuosa línea las unía por los pies, o mejor dicho por los tobillos.

Era la maravillosa leyenda del hilo rojo del destino que tanto me había hecho pensar, perfectamente ilustrada en aquel boceto en el que, lógicamente, nosotras éramos las protagonistas. Pero ni siquiera pude atinar a cuestionarla, aunque fuese con la mirada, para confirmar mis sospechas. Cuando la busqué con mirada ya se había apartado de mí y pude ver como Jesse y Robert ya estaban a escasos metros de nosotras.

Tardé en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice, lo hice con la suficiente rapidez como para guardar el boceto y evitar que ambos lo descubriesen, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, Quinn ya se había subido al coche, aunque esa vez lo hizo en el asiento del copiloto, dejándome entrever con su excusa de sentirse mal al viajar detrás, que su intención de poner distancia entre nosotras ya había empezado.

Una hora y media más tarde, después de recorrer los últimos kilómetros que nos separaban de Denver, con Jesse al volante y Robert acompañándome en el asiento trasero, y el continuo bombardeo de pensamientos contradictorios que me azotaban mi mente, y los sentimientos que me llevaban una y otra vez a sentir como el dibujo quemaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, los dejamos a ambos en su casa, la que iban a compartir en cuestión de días, o semanas a muy tardar, y dimos por finalizado el viaje.

No hubo mucho más que un par de abrazos de despedida y un beso en mi mejilla que ya nunca más iba a olvidar. Un beso que vino acompañado de una mirada repleta de tanta dulzura, que me fue casi imposible contener la congoja de saber que aquello, era probablemente lo más parecido a una despedida que tendríamos, aun viviendo en la misma ciudad.

Y digo casi imposible de contener, porque nada más ocupar el asiento del copiloto para poner rumbo a mi casa, Jesse me miró sabiendo que algo me sucedía, que algo guardaba en mi interior y que era tan importante y fuerte, que no había excusa alguna para lograr camuflarlo.

Y me derrumbé.

Tal vez iba a cometer el mayor error de mi vida, pero en ese instante sentía que tenía que hacerlo, que no podía seguir ocultándole algo tan especial a mi propio marido, y rezar, suplicar porque él llegara a comprender la situación, y la empatía que siempre había mostrado tener, no brillase por su ausencia.

—Jesse…—balbuceé con un nudo en la garganta tan grande, que casi no me dejaba hablar. Él me miró de soslayo cuando ya aparcaba el coche frente a nuestro hogar, y esperó pacientemente a que mi voz volviese a salir con la suficiente claridad—. Tengo… Tengo que contarte algo realmente importante.

—Te escucho…


	26. Chapter 26

Viernes 10 de Julio de 2015

Denver

Quinn Fabray

26

Dicen que cuando vas a trabajar y tu jefe no está presente, pendiente del trabajo que debes realizar o merodeando por tu puesto o lugar de trabajo, pueden suceder dos cosas; Una, que rindas más que nunca por la falta de presión, por la tranquilidad que supone el no sentirte observada continuamente y que examinen tu trabajo al más mínimo detalle. O que te relajes tanto que el esfuerzo se reduzca hasta no tener el más mínimo interés por llevar a cabo tu trabajo.

Cuando esa ausencia dura cinco días, las dos opciones adquieren puntos que las diferencian entre ellas aún más, y que hacen que el trabajo llegue a un punto de no retorno y prácticamente la semana sea de absoluto relax. Excepto si te llamas Quinn Fabray y has tomado la decisión de decirle adiós a todo lo que no te hace feliz.

Una decisión que, de no haberla tomado, habría supuesto mi pasaje directo a odiar mi trabajo aun siendo todo lo que tenía en mi vida. A detestar hacer algo que había amado hacer desde pequeña, a perder el interés por lo que más me gustaba. Lógicamente no iba a permitirlo, aunque las dudas me tenían tan ciega que no fui capaz de verlo hasta que ella me lo hizo comprender con claridad, como siempre solía hacer cuando se sentaba a hablar conmigo y lo hacía con el corazón. Al fin y al cabo, ella llevaba mi propia sangre, y sabia mejor que nadie lo que realmente me hacía feliz.

Que aquel viernes 10 de Julio tuviese los nervios a flor de piel a escasas dos horas de terminar mi turno de trabajo, no era porque al fin iba a disfrutar de un par de días de descanso después de una semana en la que hice, prácticamente, todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer en las siguientes tres semanas, sino porque mi jefe acababa de regresar de su nuevo e improvisado viaje a Nueva York para atender varios asuntos profesionales, y yo estaba esperándolo.

Fue ver a Jesse cruzando el pasillo con sus andares de alto ejecutivo, y la confusa y desconfiada mirada que me regaló al pasar junto a mi despacho, que a pesar de haber tenido casi una semana para asimilar mi decisión, sentí que las piernas me temblaban y una extraña sensación de fatiga se apoderaba de mi estómago. La misma fatiga que sentí tres días atrás, cuando fui plenamente consciente del rumbo que estaba tomando mi vida, y decidí enfrentarme a ello sin perder un solo día más. Aunque lo cierto es que de no haber sido por su ayuda, por su complicidad y el amor que, a pesar de nunca confesarlo, me profesaba como hermana, no habría sido capaz de afrontarlo.

Sucedió el martes anterior, después de la media tarde, cuando ya había acabado mi día de trabajo y esperaba a que Robert me recogiese después de dos días sin verlo, concretamente desde que nos despedimos el domingo anterior tras el viaje a Salt Lake City. Fueron dos días de absoluta confusión mental y miles de contradicciones sentimentales, en los que sabía que no estaba viviendo como realmente deseaba vivir. Dos días en los que no tuve más remedio que hacer uso de esa balanza emocional para intentar llegar a una conclusión, que ya sabía de antemano pero que me negaba a aceptar. Dos días en los que, por supuesto, respeté la decisión y no me puse en contacto con ella, con Rachel, a pesar de no tener el valor suficiente para sacarla de mi mente.

Cuando volví al trabajo el lunes por la mañana, supe que Jesse tenía que viajar urgentemente de nuevo a Nueva York, para concretar los detalles de ese contrato que probablemente, lo haría más rico de lo que ya era, y gracias al señor Dumas, su mano derecha en la dirección de la editorial, supe que, en ese viaje en vez de él, lo acompañaba Rachel.

Mentiría si dijese que me alegró la idea de saber que estaban juntos en la ciudad de los rascacielos, pero el simple hecho de creer que eso le haría bien a ella, después de todo lo que sucedió durante el fin de semana en Salt Lake, y sobre todo sabiendo que la culpa aún seguía martirizándola, comprendí que había hecho bien al decidir hacer ese viaje con su marido.

No la llamé, ni siquiera le mandé algún mensaje, a pesar de mirar su nombre en la pantalla de mi teléfono en más de una ocasión, sobre todo la madrugada de aquel martes, cuando sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo mis pies, y que empezó con la visita de quien más y mejor me conocía cuando yo simplemente, dejaba que el tiempo pasase sin más, observando como el destino había estado jugando conmigo durante toda mi vida.

Pensé que eran mis padres los que llegaron a casa, pero el inconfundible sonido de las llaves me hizo saber que era mi hermana quien entraba en escena. Escuché su ¿Hay alguien en casa? E instintivamente le respondí alzando la voz para que acudiese hasta mi posición, en la cocina.

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Creía que estarías en tu casa —me dijo nada más colarse en la cocina y encontrarme allí. Ni siquiera se detuvo a saludarme, fue directa hasta el frigorífico y buscó algo en su interior— Dios, ¿por qué hace tanto calor?

—Tal vez porque en verano es cuando hace calor.

—Bien hermanita, veo que tu cerebro no se ha derretido aún… ¿Qué haces aquí? —insistió.

—Estoy esperando a Robert. Viene a recogerme.

—Ajam… ¿Mamá y papá no han vuelto aún?

—No. Tienen que estar al llegar, supongo que se habrán entretenido en el bar.

—Ok… Le dije a mamá que vendría a esta hora. Espero que no tarden demasiado, Trévor quiere salir a cenar.

—¿Estáis de celebración?

—Mmm… Aún no.

—¿Cómo que aún no? ¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada —musitó tratando de contener una sonrisa traviesa que me puso en alerta— ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Las fotos que guardaba papá del viaje a Aspen. Quiero tener algunas copias y estoy decidiendo de cuáles.

—¡Qué divertido! Me encantan tus planes para un martes —se burló tomando asiento frente a mí—. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ¿Cómo es que te has ido a una convención astronómica?

—¿Por qué no puedo ir a una convención astronómica?

—Porque no te gusta ese tema… O eso es lo que les has dicho siempre a papá cada vez que querían ir a algún sitio de esos.

—Nunca le he dicho a papá nada de eso.

—¿Qué no? Será que no lo recuerdas, pero de pequeña eras una pesada de mil demonios. Cada vez que salíamos de viaje, te enfadabas y decías que no querías ir.

—¿De veras? No recuerdo nada de eso.

—Pues yo sí. Y tenía que ser yo quien te convenciera para que no llorases o gritases en el coche. No he visto una niña más pesada que tú —se quejó dándole un sorbo al vaso de agua que acababa de servirse—. Veo que a tu jefe no le puedes replicar como una mocosa —se burló, y yo inevitablemente lancé la mirada hacia una de las fotos en las que aparecía Rachel de pequeña.

—Jesse no me ha obligado a ir a esa convención.

—Me dijiste que estabais los cuatro juntos, ¿no?

—Sí, pero eso solo fue el sábado y el domingo a la vuelta, yo fui el jueves con Rachel —confesé dejándome llevar. Sin pensar en nada, y sintiendo que ya no podía seguir ocultándole nada más. Y mucho menos mintiéndole.

—¿Con su mujer?

—Ajam… Es astrónoma. Tenía acreditaciones y fuimos.

—¿Las dos solas?

—Jesse no podía ir porque tenía que viajar a Nueva York, así que me dijo si yo quería ir y fui. Me apetecía pasar un fin de semana lejos de aquí, del trabajo…

—¿Y te vas con la mujer de tu jefe? —insistió, y yo supe que ya no podía contener más la curiosidad. O eso creí— No es una buena manera de desconectar, ¿no crees?

—Rachel no tiene nada que ver con la editorial. Es la única amiga que tengo en Denver ahora mismo, así que…

—¿La única amiga? —me interrumpió sin perderme de vista— ¿Desde cuándo es tu amiga? O, mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo haces amistades con tanta facilidad?

—Pues sigo sin tener esa habilidad, pero con Rachel es diferente.

—¿Por qué es diferente?

—Ya es mi amiga desde hace años —solté sintiendo por primera vez como hablar de ello, en vez de ponerme nerviosa, me relajaba. Ni siquiera la mirada confusa que me regaló Frannie me hizo dudar un solo instante de mis palabras, menos aun teniendo entre mis manos las fotos que me iban a servir de demostración.

—¿Qué? —masculló segundos antes de que yo le deslizara la fotografía en la que aparecíamos ambas, y Rachel justo detrás de mí. Frannie dudó un par de segundos ya con la imagen entre sus manos, y vagó varias veces entre mis ojos y la escena— ¿Qué diablos…?

—Es ella —le dije—. Esa niña que está detrás de mí es ella es Rachel.

—¡No! —negó incrédula volviendo a centrarse en la imagen tras cuestionarme con la mirada— ¿De veras? ¡Es ella!

—Sí.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Y ella lo sabe? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Me acuerdo de este viaje, recuerdo que un chico… El hermano de esta niña que dices que es Rachel, te dejó caer de un columpio y te rompiste la cabeza, bueno, no literalmente pero sí te hiciste daño. Y recuerdo que le pegué. Yo le pegué a ese niño por lo que te hizo.

—Lo sé. Mamá me lo recordó el otro día cuando descubrí la foto. Y sí, Rachel ya sabe que de pequeña estuvimos juntas en Aspen.

—Pero… ¿Tenías contacto con ella? ¿Cómo diablos…?

—No, de hecho, si no llega a ser porque papá sacó todo el álbum, no me habría dado cuenta nunca. Ella no me recordaba, o, mejor dicho, no sabía que yo era esa niña. Y yo tampoco que era ella, por supuesto.

—No me lo puedo creer… 20, 21 años después y aparece la mocosa ésta. Increíble, menuda casualidad. ¿No? —me dijo y yo no pude evitar sonreír ante la afirmación.

Casualidad. Ojalá todo hubiese sido casualidad, ojalá nuestros encuentros solo hubiesen sido un cúmulo de situaciones casuales y nada más. Porque ello me habría evitado muchas noches de lágrimas, muchas dudas y una culpabilidad difícil de soportar sin rendirse por completo. Pero no. Ya no había marcha atrás, ni había dudas acerca de lo que supuso la irrupción de Rachel en mi vida, no solo en aquel instante, sino todas las veces anteriores en las que estuvo.

—Lo cierto es que han pasado menos años desde que volví a encontrarme con ella —solté buscando de nuevo su atención.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Recuerdas la noche de mi primer tatuaje? ¿Cuándo Trevor me hizo ir corriendo hasta el estudio antiguo y me dejó que hiciera mi primer tatuaje, que no era más que una serie de números y letras?

—Sí, sí que lo recuerdo. Aún se sigue burlando de ti por ello.

—Pues la chica que estaba allí para tatuarse era Rachel.

—¿Qué? —musitó eliminando la leve sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro al recordar la cantidad de veces que su marido me había ridiculizado por aquel simple tatuaje, sin saber que probablemente era el más importante de mi vida.

—Y luego, dos años después también volví a encontrármela en un bar, con los chicos… Justo el día antes de irme a San Francisco. Y más tarde, 6 o 7 meses después cuando volví para celebrar mi cumpleaños, la encontré en una fiesta de cumpleaños… Precisamente de Jesse. A Robert lo invitaron y ella estaba allí.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no?

—Pues no… Pero eso no es todo. Unos meses después coincidí con ella en Los Ángeles. Y cinco años después… En su librería, contigo de testigo.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó con los ojos abiertos como platos— No me jodas, ¿por eso tenías esa cara de idiota cuando hablábamos con ella? Si la conocías, ¿por qué no la saludaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Estabais jugando a algo o…?

—No… No jugábamos a nada, al menos yo no. Todas las veces que nos vimos antes de ese día hablamos un par de minutos, nos saludábamos y poco más. No éramos amigas, ni siquiera tenía su teléfono o sabía dónde estaba. Simplemente me encontraba con ella y después cada una seguía su camino. Así de sencillo y surrealista.

—Espera… Espera… Me estás diciendo que llevas encontrándote con esta chica desde hace años, después de coincidir de pequeñas en este viaje —señaló hacia la fotografía—. ¿Y cuándo os volvéis a encontrar ni siquiera os saludáis?

—En la librería fue diferente a las veces anteriores.

—¿Diferente por qué?

—Porque nos pilló aún más de sorpresa, porque no tenía ni idea de que me la iba a volver a encontrar después de 5 años. Y porque estabas tú y…

—¿Qué pasó en Los Ángeles? —me interrumpió, y no solo de palabra, sino que también lo hizo con mi mente, que se quedó completamente bloqueada en ese instante.

—Nada —balbuceé como pude—. Solo nos volvimos a encontrar.

—No… Nada no. Si no hubiese sucedido nada, no te habrías puesto como te pusiste el día de la librería. Ni me habrías tenido que ocultar que la conocías. ¿Qué pasó? —insistió y yo temí porque mi cara reflejase los nervios que de repente me asolaron. Porque una cosa era compartir con ella aquella historia sobre las casualidades de nuestros encuentros, y otra bien distinta hablarle de sentimientos. Porque ya no tenía dudas de que aquella noche en Los Ángeles fuera esencial para poder albergar los sentimientos que en aquel martes 7 de julio, tenía por ella— ¿Quinn? —añadió al notar mi mutismo y yo bajé la mirada completamente avergonzada por no saber cómo responderle sin quedar expuesta— Lo sabía —soltó tras varios segundos en silencio, obligándome a alzar la mirada hacia ella un tanto confusa.

—¿Qué sabías qué?

—Que entre esa chica y tú había algo. Y no algo casual.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos Quinn, soy tu hermana. Te conozco, sé cuándo te encuentras mal o bien, sé cuándo te comen las dudas o guardas algún secreto, y era evidente que algo te estaba sucediendo en estas semanas. He querido creerte, pensar que tenía algo que ver con tu decisión estúpida de dejar todo en San Francisco y empezar desde cero aquí, pero ahora que me cuentas esto está claro que no. Algo sucede entre esa chica y tú, y no son solo encuentros casuales.

—No… No…

—Quinn —volvió a interrumpirme—, mira, no tengo ni idea de por qué me lo has contado ahora y no cuando entramos en su librería y te quedaste con cara de idiota al verla. Y no solo ese día, también lo hiciste cuando la vimos estamparse contra la boca de riego en la calle, o cuando casualmente la encontré en tu casa después de decirme que era Robert quien iba a ir. Oh dios…—balbuceó después de unos segundos pensativa— No me jodas, Quinn. No habrás cometido una locura, ¿no? ¿No te habrás ido con ella a Salt Lake city para…?

—¡No! —exclamé rápidamente, leyendo su mente como si fuese un libro abierto de par en par— Si he ido a ese viaje con ella es porque me apetecía alejarme de todo esto, y sí… Es cierto que me gusta estar con ella porque es una buena chica, porque me llevo muy bien y porque me siento cómoda. Pero el principal motivo era apartarme de todo esto, apartarme del trabajo, de las obras en la casa y de Robert. Necesitaba estar a solas y ella me ha dado esa oportunidad, hasta que el sábado aparecieron por sorpresa los dos —solté sin pensar, dejando escapar con aquel alud de palabras varios y sonoros rebufos repletos de resignación al recordar la aparición estelar de Jesse y de Robert en la habitación del hotel, y ser consciente de como por culpa de aquello, me sentía en la obligación de alejarme de ella. De Rachel.

Pero supuse que mi respuesta no fue todo lo convincente que quise que fuera, aunque mi primer objetivo era evitar que mi hermana creyese que había tenido relaciones íntimas con Rachel. No estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso porque la vergüenza me podía, y ella seguía siendo mi hermana mayor. Lógicamente, su capacidad intuitiva iba mucho más allá de lo que yo creía que tenía, o tal vez fue demasiado evidente para alguien como ella.

—Quinn —murmuró mostrándome un gesto de absoluta preocupación, y temblé al mirarla directamente a los ojos—, ¿qué diablos está pasando con Robert? —dijo y yo sentí como el mundo entero se me derrumbaba ante los ojos. Quise mostrarme firme, pero me fue imposible y simplemente bajé la mirada sin saber qué decir.

Para mi sorpresa, ella tampoco me dijo nada que pudiera hacerme más daño del que ya sentía cada vez que pensaba en él. Frannie tomó un nuevo sorbo de su vaso de agua, guardó silencio por algunos segundos, o tal vez minutos en los que no dejó de mirarme, y habló. Habló para convertirse en el mejor apoyo que iba a tener y tenía en mi vida. Para cumplir su función de hermana mayor y protegerme como lo hizo desde que nací. Para hacerme ver que además de hermana, era mi mejor amiga.

—¿Sabes lo que sucedió este día? ¿Sabes por qué te caíste del columpio y te hiciste daño? —me dijo recuperando la fotografía y yo la miré confusa. Sabía que no lo recordaba, excepto por lo que me habían contado— Eras la más pequeña de todos los niños que había en el parque, y no te dejaban jugar prácticamente con nada, primero porque mamá pensaba que te harían daño y segundo porque los niños no querían que alguien tan pequeño jugase con ellos. Éste coche en el que ibas subida era del chico con el que yo me peleé, el hermano de Rachel… Tú te subiste y Rachel estaba a tu lado porque era ella quien lo había estado utilizando hasta entonces. Fue la única que accedió a jugar contigo de todos los niños que había allí. Pero entonces, el hermano te vio y te obligó a que dejases de jugar con su coche. Fue entonces cuando yo discutí con él, pero no sirvió de nada. Tú empezaste a llorar desconsolada y papá te llevó junto a él. Más tarde, creo… No sé, sé que te fuiste para uno de los columpios que habían quedado libres, sin decir nada a nadie, y yo me quedé mirándote para ver como reaccionabas cuando alguno de los chicos se acercara a ti. De nuevo volvió a aparecer el idiota ese, y empezó a molestarte para que le dejases el columpio libre. Estuve a punto de ir a por él y apartarlo de allí yo misma, por los pelos si hacía falta, sin embargo, me quedé mirándote y esperé a tu reacción cuando te pidió que te bajases. ¿Sabes cuál fue tu respuesta? —me preguntó y yo negué— Le dijiste; _el coche es tuyo, el columpio no. Yo quiero jugar aquí porque me gusta mucho y me hace feliz_. Y a continuación le diste la espalda para seguir balanceándote. Entonces el chico empezó a empujarte, tratando de asustarte, aunque lo camuflase para hacernos creer que simplemente jugaba contigo. Te empujaba cada vez más fuerte, con más rabia, y tú seguías aferrada al columpio sin mostrar ni una pizca de miedo, sin dudar de que aquel lugar no le pertenecía a nadie, y que por eso podías jugar hasta que quisieras. Hasta que te engañó…

—¿Me engañó? —balbuceé curiosa, rememorando algunas escenas conforme lo iba explicando.

—Sí. El chico detuvo el balanceo y te dijo que una de las cadenas se había roto. Tú le creíste, miraste hacia arriba y dejaste de aferrarte a él. Y entonces te volvió a empujar con tanta fuerza que saliste despedida, chocaste contra el suelo y te hiciste daño en la cabeza. Demás está decir que cuando lo vi me fui directamente hacia él, y le di tal paliza que dudo que nunca más haya vuelto a hacerle algo así a una niña, de hecho, deberías preguntarle si tienes la oportunidad de volver a verlo. Estoy convencida de que aún me recuerda —sonrió orgullosa—. De cualquier forma, eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que aquel día, y con apena años, me diste la lección de mi vida. Supe que cuando te hicieras mayor serías lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar cualquier situación complicada, y no te vendrías abajo, ni, aunque te hicieran daño.

Defendiste aquel columpio como si fuese tuyo porque te hacía feliz estar allí, no tuviste miedo en ningún momento, y solo dudaste cuando te hicieron creer que corrías peligro de hacerte daño. Hoy en día sigues siendo esa chica. Yo sigo viéndote igual, Quinn. He visto cómo eres capaz de aferrarte a lo que consideras que es justo que disfrutes. Como has luchado por llegar a ese columpio que te da lo que deseabas, sin importar que algunos intentasen evitarlo. Solo, solo en estos días, en estas semanas te he visto dudar. Y por lo poco que me cuentas, por lo que puedo ver a tu alrededor, todo hace indicar que están tratando de engañarte con estrategias. Que te están haciendo creer que te bajes de ese columpio sabiendo perfectamente que no es lo que quieres hacer —inquirió logrando dejarme sin palabras—. ¿Sabes? No tengo ni idea de qué se trata, pero es evidente que ahora mismo están golpeando con tanta fuerza tu columpio que no sabes cómo aferrarte para no caer. Yo, yo no quiero decirte nada, yo no quiero darte una respuesta si es que tienes preguntas sin responder, pero quiero recordarte que al igual que hiciste aquella tarde en Aspen, debes hacer ahora y siempre. No te sueltes de tu columpio si alguien te dice que lo haga. No te sueltes ni siquiera para comprobar si está o no está bien. Si te caes y lo haces sabiendo que te vas a caer, será más fácil levantarse, y la herida mucho menos profunda.

_Si te caes sabiendo que te vas a caer, es más fácil levantarse._

Fueron más sus palabras, fueron más sus miradas y la complicidad que aquella tarde me regaló mi hermana, antes de que Robert reclamase mi presencia y me obligase a salir de mi casa, pero aquella frase ya nunca más se apartó de mi mente, ni de mi corazón. Aquella noche, cuando se suponía que iba a comprobar y ver en primera persona como el arreglo de la tubería principal de la que iba a ser mi casa estaba perfectamente reparado, terminó convirtiéndose en la peor partida de juegos de mi vida, en el viaje más difícil en columpio que había dado hasta entonces, y probablemente daría en mi vida.

Por suerte no sentí que me cayese porque era consciente de que lo que hacía, era lo que debía de hacer, pero me tuve que aferrar con tanta fuerza para evitar caer, que el dolor fue inmenso en la sacudida. Un dolor que no me iba a abandonar en mucho tiempo, y al que no me iba a acostumbrar por supuesto, a pesar de mi nefasto intento por distraerlo.

Lo hice esmerándome por ser una buena profesional, dando lo mejor de mí en ese aspecto antes de volver a sufrir una nueva sacudida, aunque en aquella ocasión tenía la esperanza de que fuese menos violenta.

Por eso, aquel viernes 10 de julio, después de una semana horrible emocionalmente y colapsada de trabajo, temblé al ver aparecer a Jesse St. James en su oficina. Temblé al saber que había llegado el momento de acabar con lo que había empezado tres días atrás, pero no lo dudé ni un solo segundo aun teniendo aquel ataque de nervios.

Di los últimos retoques a uno de los dibujos que ya estaba a punto de acabar, busqué la carta que tanto me había costado escribir el día anterior, y aproveché que no había nadie en su despacho, excepto él, para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Tuve que llamar a su puerta aun sabiendo que me había visto llegar, y ni siquiera apartó la mirada de su ordenador cuando me invitó a entrar.

—Hola, Jesse.

—Hola, Quinn —me respondió secamente—. Estoy un poco ocupado, ¿qué quieres?

—Pues… Necesito hablar contigo un par de minutos. Es importante —le dije notando como su actitud no era la más agradable.

—Acabo de llegar de viaje, tengo mucho pendiente… ¿No puede esperar al lunes?

—Eh… Pues no. Jesse es algo personal —insistí realmente confusa por cómo me hablaba. Algo que empezó a alertarme, sobre todo cuando nada más pronunciar la palabra personal, una sarcástica sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro.

—¿Algo personal? —repitió lanzándome una mirada con tanto orgullo, que empecé a creer que desechar la idea de hablar con él aquel día habría sido la mejor opción— Si me vas a decir lo que le has hecho a Robert, no es necesario. Ya hablé con él directamente por teléfono y me lo explicó todo muy, muy claro. Como comprenderás, en este caso concreto estoy más del lado de mi amigo.

—Lo entiendo —balbuceé tratando de mantener la compostura—. Pero no es de él de quien quiero hablarte, es de mí.

—¿De ti? —me cuestionó— ¿Y qué me quieres contar de ti?

—Pues que he tomado una decisión —musité acercándole el sobre con la carta.

—Una decisión…—murmuró al tiempo que se hacía con ella, y no dudaba en abrirla para leerla con plena atención.

—No tienes que preocuparte por el trabajo. He adelantado prácticamente un mes esta semana, y también le he echado una mano a Francesco. Vas a tener tiempo de…

—¿Dimites? —me interrumpió aún con la sonrisa repleta de sarcasmo en su cara— ¿Es una carta de dimisión?

—Así es. Me ha costado tomar la decisión por la confianza que pusiste en mí, pero dadas las circunstancias, no puedo seguir trabajando aquí. De hecho, no creo que siga viviendo en Denver.

—Oh… Vaya, así que… Al final resulta que sí tienes un poco de decencia y algo de vergüenza —soltó desconcertándome por completo. Estaba viendo venir por su actitud que no le agradaba demasiado mi presencia, pero de ahí a hablarme de aquella manera había un abismo.

Llegaba a comprender que me decisión de pedirle a Robert un tiempo, no le gustase por ser él su amigo, a pesar de que hubiese sido él quien me pusiera un ultimátum y me obligase a elegir. Llegaba a comprender que se sintiera mal por Robert, por haber tomado esta decisión justo cuando estábamos a punto de emprender una vida juntos. Pero mi relación con él siempre había sido educada y en ningún momento lo traté mal, por lo que aquello estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Evidentemente, desconocía el motivo real de su monumental enfado.

—¿Por quién lo haces, Quinn? —añadió antes de que pudiese siquiera cuestionarlo con la mirada— ¿Dejas la editorial por Robert? ¿Por qué estar aquí te recuerda a él y necesitas alejarte? ¿Por qué estás agobiada y necesitas un cambio? ¿O lo haces simplemente porque te jode en lo más profundo que Rachel sea mi mujer? —espetó dejándome completamente en shock— ¿Te vas porque ya te has reído lo suficiente de mí, y de Robert? ¿Te vas porque el juego de intentar volver loca a mi mujer ya no te hace gracia?

—No… No entiendo de qué hablas —mascullé tratando de seguir firme.

—¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¿Qué no entiendes, Quinn? Si te estás preguntando como diablos sé todo esto, me lo dijo ella… Me lo dijo mi mujer, Rachel St. James Berry. La misma con la que has estado jugando todo este tiempo. Oh Dios… Qué idiota he sido, ¿verdad? Yo pidiéndote que le dieses una oportunidad como amiga, y resulta que te la habías…

—Cuidado con lo que vas a decir —lo interrumpí envalentonada, recordando mi odisea con el columpio y el hermano de Rachel que Frannie atinó a rememorar días atrás—. No tengo ni idea de lo que sabes o no, pero no voy a consentir que me hables así. Seas quien sea…

—Lo que me faltaba —masculló levantándose de su silla, y caminando hacia mí con el orgullo y el odio escapando de su mirada—. ¿Sabes? El lunes, Rachel, mi mujer… Estaba destrozada. Me confesó absolutamente todo. Me confesó que tú fuiste quien la dejó en Los Ángeles después de acostarse con ella, y es curioso, porque ha habido momentos en los que llegué a pensar que tú eras esa chica, pero quise darte un plus de confianza, a ti y a Rachel, por supuesto. Quise creer que me estaba volviendo paranoico, así que decidí no prestarle atención… Pero cuando me lo confesó… Te juro, te juro por lo más sagrado que me entraron unas ganas terribles de ir a buscarte y decirte todo lo que te quería decir… Pensé en lo estúpido que he sido, en cómo te la he puesto en bandeja para hagas y deshagas a tu antojo, y no podía creérmelo. Hasta has dormido con ella… Dios, tenía tantas ganas de tenerte frente a frente y decirte todo lo que eres… Pero no. No lo hice. No salí a buscarte para ponerte en tu sitio porque ella me detuvo. Porque ella me pidió que no te involucrase y dejase que arreglases tus asuntos personales con Robert. Porque ella asumía toda la culpa y las consecuencias por haberme mentido. Así de buena persona es Rachel, y yo, porque la amo, porque daría mi vida por ella y porque creo que Robert no merece algo así, acepté su petición. Pero ya no… Ya se acabaron las contemplaciones. Eres tú la que dimite, eres tú la que huye porque sabes que eres la culpable de todo. Eres tú la que has roto lo que tenías con Robert, y te aseguro que no sabes cuánto me alegro que haya sido así. Porque una vez más, otra vez, vuelves a demostrarle a Rachel que no vales absolutamente nada. Que solo apareces en su vida para joderla de alguna forma, y luego… Huyes. Al igual que haces con Robert. ¿Pero sabes cuál es la diferencia de entonces a ahora? Que Robert no va a estar solo, y que ahora Rachel tiene a alguien que la va a cuidar con su vida, si es necesario. Que ahora Rachel no siente nada por ti, más que pena por ver como pasarás el resto de tu vida dando tumbos, sin saber lo que quieres y haciéndole daño a quienes más te han dado.

No te haces una idea de la alegría que me supone esta carta, porque por Rachel yo habría sido capaz de aguantarte aquí día a día, semana tras semana. Ahora ya no. Ya no quiero volver a verte por aquí, ni por mi casa, y mucho menos te quiero ver cerca de Rachel.

—Puedes estar tranquilo —me atreví a hablar, aun sintiendo como el nudo en mi garganta se hacía más y más grande—. Esa decisión la ha tomado ella, y yo… Al igual que tú, acepto su petición.

Una sonora carcajada con más sarcasmo aún del que cabía en su cuerpo interrumpió la conversación, y yo volví a tensarme. A mantenerle la mirada con firmeza y no caer en su juego, por ella. Por Rachel, porque estaba convencida de que su confesión no había sido como él trataba de hacerme ver. Y porque a pesar de que probablemente nunca conocería mi verdad de los hechos en aquella discusión, quería creer que nuestra complicidad la llevaría a saber de mi lealtad hacia ella.

—¿Aceptas su petición al igual que yo? —repitió— ¿Me estás dejando entrever que amas a mi mujer como yo lo hago?

—La respeto como tú lo haces. No vas a escuchar otra cosa de mí, no te voy a dar ese placer. He presentado mi dimisión, y eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte —me mostré contundente—. Te estaré agradecida por la oportunidad que me has dado, y he hecho mi trabajo como buena profesional que soy. Pienso marcharme de aquí sin enemigos. Quieras o no.

—¿Me estás retando? ¿Te atreves a plantarme cara después de la sarta de mentiras que has estado diciéndome a la cara? ¿Te atreves a mostrar orgullo después de hacerles daño a tres personas que se han preocupado por ti?

—Solo estoy siendo lo más respetuosa posible tras cómo me estas tratando sin tener ni idea de nada. Que Rachel te haya confesado lo que sucedió entre nosotras, me parece perfecto. Demuestra la gran persona que es, pero no te da derecho a tratarme como lo estás haciendo, porque no tienes ni puta idea de lo que ha sido y es mi vida. Porque no tienes ni puta idea de lo que yo he podido hacer y no he hecho, por educación, por valores y principios. Así que te pido que me trates con respeto. Que aceptes esa dimisión y me dejes irme por la misma puerta por la que un día entré. Te aseguro que no vas a volver a saber nada de mí, y si lo haces no será por mí misma.

—Eso te lo puedo asegurar yo mismo —espetó regresando a su asiento detrás del escritorio—. No voy a saber nada de ti, te lo aseguro. Y no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a acercar a mi familia. No voy a consentir que manipules la mente de Rachel, ni que la hagas sentirse culpable por algo que está fuera de su alcance. Menos aún en su estado… —matizó logrando que toda mi serenidad, aun estar en plena tensión, se esfumase al oír aquella expresión. Jesse tomó la carta entre sus manos y plantó una firma en el reverso para certificar mi dimisión del puesto de trabajo, pero yo casi ni le di importancia. De hecho, me atreví a cuestionarlo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿En qué estado se encuentra Rachel?

—Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, te juro que no volverás a trabajar en esta ciudad en la vida —me dijo ignorando mi pregunta, aunque no iba a tardar en darme una respuesta para la que yo no estaba preparada—. No voy a consentir que nada ni nadie haga daño a mi mujer, y a mi futuro hijo.

No dije nada, de hecho, creo que ni siquiera respiré al escucharlo. Me mantuve por varios segundos mirándolo, tratando de asimilar aquella respuesta hasta que supe que había llegado el momento de salir de allí. Pero no porque no tuviese nada más que hablar, sino porque si aguantaba un minuto más, o un simple segundo, terminaría derrumbándome.

No fui consciente hasta aquel instante, cuando abandoné el despacho de Jesse y fui directa a recoger mis cosas sin dar explicación alguna a mis compañeros, de lo que suponía para mí corazón que Rachel fuese una mujer casada que, al parecer, estaba a punto de formar una familia. No fui consciente de lo que realmente sentía por ella hasta ese preciso instante, en el que sabía que ya nada volvería a ser igual. Porque, aunque no quisiera pensarlo, guardaba la esperanza de volver a encontrarme con ella, y que todo volviese a ser lo que siempre tuvo que ser. Pero saber que se lo había confesado, y que había decidido dar ese paso de formar una familia para asentar aún más su amor por Jesse, me lanzó contra las cuerdas, y me hizo comprender que se había acabado para siempre. Me hizo comprender que el destino había estado dándome una oportunidad durante muchos años que no supe ver o aprovechar, y ya era tarde.

En una sola semana había perdido mi trabajo, mi futura casa y el amor de Robert, sin embargo, nada me dolió tanto como sentir que ese hilo rojo invisible del destino ya no estaba atado a mis pies.

Se había roto. Se había tensado tanto que ni los astros habían logrado que se mantuviera firme. Había desaparecido por completo. O eso quise creer.


	27. Chapter 27

Lunes 13 de Julio de 2015

Denver

Rachel Berry

27

Doce orquídeas rosas con algunos reflejos en morado y otras en blanco. Doce orquídeas formando el ramo de flores más hermoso que jamás había tenido el placer de recibir, y estaba allí, en la mesa principal del salón de mi casa y permitiéndome el lujo de contemplarlo embelesada mientras sostenía entre mis manos la pequeña nota que venía junto a él.

_Para Rachel Berry. _

_Tu felicidad siempre será la mía, no lo olvides nunca. Disfruta de lo que está por llegar._

_Sheliak. _

Casi 30 minutos llevaba allí sentada sin lograr ordenar mi cabeza, con una confusión tan extraña que ni siquiera lograba pensar. Simplemente miraba aquel ramo de flores mientras las palabras de aquella nota, supuestamente escritas por Quinn, revoloteaban por mi mente sin cesar.

Ocho días completos llevaba sin saber absolutamente nada de ella. Ocho días en los que, por mi bienestar emocional, los pasé lejos de Denver. Cinco días en Nueva York con Jesse me ayudaron a recuperar su confianza tras confesarle la verdadera identidad de Quinn en mi vida. Y luego tres días más en Oklahoma con mi familia, encontrando el suficiente entretenimiento como para procurar no pensar demasiado en ella, y permitir que el tiempo y la distancia que le había pedido no fuese una pérdida de tiempo.

Teníamos un trato, una especie de código que debía ayudarnos a superar esa incesante curiosidad por saber la una de la otra en aquellas circunstancias. Mientras todo estuviese bien en nuestras vidas, no había motivo para ponernos en contacto, al menos hasta que todo se estabilizase entre las dos y en nuestras vidas por separado.

No recibir un mensaje, una llamada o cualquier otra noticia por su parte, me hizo afrontar aquellos días con total y absoluta tranquilidad. Dentro de lo que cabía, por supuesto. Supe de primera mano que Quinn había decidido pedirle un tiempo a Robert antes de dar el paso definitivo de unir sus vidas como habían planeado, y aunque confieso que cuando lo supe sentí que debía llamarla, que tenía que hablar con ella para asegurarme de que estaba bien, decidí darle el beneficio de la duda y dejar que fuese ella quien lo hiciera en caso de necesitarme. Al fin y al cabo, había tomado una decisión importante en su vida, y lo que menos deseaba era influenciarla de alguna manera, daba igual si positiva o negativamente.

Pero al llegar a Denver, como si el destino se volviese completamente en mi contra la confusión se apoderó de mí, y lo hizo por culpa de ese ramo de flores que llegó de la mano de un repartidor un par de minutos antes de mi intención de salir de casa, y hacer una visita relámpago a cada una de las librerías antes del cierre. Un ramo de flores al cual no encontraba sentido alguno, hasta que las respuestas estallaron directamente sobre mi cara.

Y lo hizo él. Fue él, mi propio marido, el portador de las noticias que terminaron por hundirme más de lo que ya estaba, por mucho que intentase mostrarme firme y capaz de sobrellevar la situación.

El sonido de la puerta no fue suficiente para sacarme de mi embelesamiento con el ramo de flores, y no fue hasta que escuché su voz ya dentro de la casa cuando reaccioné. Y lo hice con la suficiente rapidez como para no quedar en evidencia frente a él, y ocultando por inercia la nota de papel entre mis manos.

—Hola —balbuceé al verlo aparecer. La sorpresa en su cara no se hizo esperar.

—Hey… Estás aquí —me dijo quitándose la chaqueta y desanudando su corbata mientras se acercaba a mí—. ¿No ibas a salir?

—Sí… De hecho, voy a hacerlo en breve. Pero me he entretenido —le dije segundos antes de recibir su beso de saludo—. ¿Qué tal el día?

—Agotador. Muchos asuntos pendientes y otros atrasados. En cuanto firme el nuevo contrato, organizo las vacaciones.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Tú deberías organizar también tu agenda. Y decidir dónde quieres que nos vayamos este año… Playa, montaña, oasis en mitad del desierto…—Bromeó y yo me limité a regalarle una media sonrisa.

—Lo del oasis suena bien.

—La verdad es que sí. O tal vez a alguna isla en la que no haya señal de teléfono. Donde pueda dormir hasta muy tarde y me levante solo para comer y volver a tumbarme en una hamaca al sol. Sí, eso es lo que necesitamos.

—Pues buscaremos una isla donde poder vararnos en la orilla como ballenas. Me parece un plan perfecto —añadí y su risa apareció llenando de encanto la estancia. Una risa que hacía ya tiempo que no escuchaba y que en aquel instante me hizo recordar que era una de las cosas por las que me había enamorado de él. Su naturalidad al reír, esa carcajada que le salía directamente del alma y de la que lograba contagiarte aún en los peores momentos.

—Recordaré esa expresión cuando estemos bajo el sol —añadió regalándome un guiño de ojos.

—Bien, pero para que ese momento pueda llegar a ser real, tengo que asegurarme de que todo va bien en el trabajo… Así que será mejor que me marche ya. Vuelvo en un par de horas. ¿Ok? —le dije tras encontrar la ocasión de salir de allí sin ser cuestionada por el curioso detalle.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no es necesario. Aprovecha para relajarte y darte una ducha tranquilo. Volveré lo antes posible.

—Ok… Avísame si necesitas algo —me dijo mientras ya dirigía mis pasos hacia la puerta, y le respondía con un simple movimiento de hombros. Pero no fueron sus últimas palabras. Fui bastante ilusa al creer que no se daría cuenta del detalle— Rachel… —me volvió a hablar— ¿Y eso? —añadió obligándome a seguir la dirección de su mirada. Obviamente, yo ya sabía lo que le había llamado la atención— ¿Las has comprado o te las han enviado? —me preguntó curioso.

—Eh… Pues me las han enviado. Estaba a punto de salir y había un chico en la puerta para entregármelo —le dije sabiendo que mentirle en aquello no tenía sentido alguno.

—¿Y quién te las envía? —cuestionó acercándose a ellas para verlas de cerca, y aspirar sutilmente el aroma que desprendían—. O, mejor dicho. ¿Por qué te las envían?

—Pues… No, no lo sé —mentí tras hacer una pequeña pelota con la nota entre mis manos.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Es anónimo?

—Eso parece.

—Ya… Anónimo Quinn Fabray —soltó a consciencia y yo, viendo como empezaba a adquirir el semblante serio, me aparté de él dispuesta a recuperar mi bolso y prepararme para salir. Porque no me apetecía escuchar las continuas indirectas que había empezado a regalarme desde que supo la verdad, y porque no quería tener que darle la razón cuando me dijo que ella no tardaría en romper el pacto, en acabar con mi petición de que se alejase de mí.

—No creo que sea de ella. Y si lo es, tampoco sucede nada… Solo es un ramo de flores para adornar el salón.

—Claro, solo es un estúpido ramo de flores para adornar el salón —repitió con sarcasmo—. Quinn es tan inocente, es tan ingenua y buena persona, que envía ramos de flores sin motivo alguno, solo por enviarlos…

—Jesse, deja de confabular, no tiene sentido nada de lo que dices. Quinn tendrá cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora mismo, no en enviarme flores sin siquiera saber si me gustan o no —mascullé tratando de disuadirlo, pero mi marido no parecía querer que yo me quedase con la última palabra.

—¿Qué no tiene sentido? —volvió a hablar fingiendo calma— Tal y como está ahora mismo no me extraña que quiera gastar su última bala antes de marcharse.

—¿Qué? —balbuceé confusa sin dejar de seguirlo con la mirada por todo el salón— ¿Qué dices de marcharse? ¿A dónde va?

—Oh… Es cierto, que tú no sabes nada.

—¿Qué tengo que saber?

—Robert me llamó esta mañana por un asunto de negocios, y terminó diciéndome que Quinn piensa volver a San Francisco.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Le has dado vacaciones?

—Oh… Es cierto, que tú aún no lo sabes —volvió a repetir con el mismo tono de voz, pero esta vez esbozando una sonrisa que me descompuso.

—¿Qué no sé?

—Quinn ya no trabaja más con nosotros —añadió tras mi silencio esperando su respuesta, logrando que un extraño nerviosismo se apoderase de mi estómago.

—¿Qué? ¿La has despedido? Me prometiste que no lo harías, que no lo pagarías con ella, Jesse… Fue mi decisión, fui yo quien te lo ocultó y ella simplemente hizo lo que yo le dije.

—Hey… Tranquila, relájate Rachel. Yo no he despedido a nadie, ha sido ella solita.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes. El viernes me estaba esperando con una carta de dimisión. Te prometí que no la despediría, pero siendo ella quien quería irse… No iba a ponerle trabas —musitó con tanto sarcasmo mis tripas se revolvieron. Aunque probablemente el motivo de tal descomposición no era otro más que el de asociar el dichoso ramo de rosas con aquella noticia que acababa de darme mi marido—. Hoy se ha hecho oficial. Es una chica sin trabajo —añadió.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Porque para mí no tiene importancia alguna. No es el primer trabajador que se va de esa manera, y nunca te lo suelo contar porque esas cosas no te interesan. ¿Debí suponer que esta vez, por ser ella, iba a ser diferente?

—Jesse… Basta, por favor —le supliqué cansada de soportar el sarcasmo de sus palabras—. Se supone que me has perdonado por mentirte como lo hice, y si me has perdonado no puedes estar constantemente poniéndome a prueba.

—No te pongo a prueba.

—¿Ah no? Si no me has dicho que Quinn ha dimitido es porque pensabas que ella me lo diría, y que yo me iba a callar de nuevo o… Qué se yo. ¿No es cierto?

—Pues la verdad es que no. Si no te lo he dicho es porque me importa una mierda lo que esa mujer haga con su vida. Y lo cierto es que me sorprende que tú sigas preocupándote por alguien que le ha jodido la vida a un buen amigo, y que a punto ha estado de hacerlo con nuestro matrimonio. ¿Sabes cómo está Robert? ¿Sabes la vergüenza que me da no poder decirle que tú y ella…? Porque eres mi mujer, que si no…

—¡Dios! Ok… ¿Sabes qué? Ojalá se marche, ojalá se vaya tan lejos y no te dé más motivos para odiarla como lo haces. Ojalá pueda hacer su vida feliz, sin tener que hacer lo que los demás hacen o dicen que tiene que hacer. Ojalá no vuelvas a verla y ni a escuchar su nombre, y así te quedas tranquilo de una maldita vez.

—¿De verdad quieres que se marche?

— Si de esa manera hace que te calmes de una vez, de que confíes en mí cuando te digo que en ningún momento me ha hecho dudar de nuestro compromiso, o de que me creas cuando te digo que te quiero, pues sí. Ojalá se marche. Quinn no ha jugado con nadie en ningún momento, y fui yo… Te lo he dicho una y otra vez, fui yo quien le pidió que no dijese nada —sentencié tratando de mostrar una contundencia que nunca antes había tenido, aunque por dentro estuviese a punto de llorar.

Ocho días sin verla. Ocho días sin saber nada de ella pensando que estaba bien, que estaba organizando su vida para mejorarla, y de repente descubro que no. Que no solo no debía estar bien emocionalmente por su separación de Robert, sino que también había tomado la decisión de abandonar su puesto de trabajo y marcharse a otra ciudad. Y todo por mi culpa, por supuesto.

Que Quinn diese un giro radical a su vida en aquel instante había sido en gran parte por mi historia con ella, por nuestra historia y por mi incapacidad de manejar la situación. Por eso me sentía culpable, por eso deseé que se marchase para siempre sin quererlo, sabiendo que tenerla lejos de mi vida me iba a doler mucho más de lo que podría llegar a imaginar.

—No estaré tranquilo hasta que no vuelva a saber nada más de ella —masculló desafiante, segundos antes de perderse hacia la cocina y dejarme completamente a solas en el salón, sintiendo como la bola de papel en la que había convertido la nota del ramo de flores quemaba en mis manos, y una fuerza interior me empujaba a ella.

Ni siquiera me despedí de él.

Me adueñé de las llaves del coche, y aun sabiendo que estaba a punto de cometer un nuevo error, no me lo pensé.

No la llamé, aunque podría haberlo hecho para averiguar su paradero. Y no lo hice porque no estaba segura de que me fuese a responder, o tal vez se negara a verme. Así que puse rumbo directamente hacia su casa, la casa de sus padres por supuesto, y guardé la esperanza de que estuviese allí a aquella hora. Pero los astros en aquel día no estaban a mi favor. No lo sé, tal vez era el escaso poder de la luna en su fase menguante, o quizás que fuese un día 13 con la supuesta superstición que solía acarrear consigo aquel número, pero estaba claro que no iba a ser mi día a pesar de estar a unas cinco horas de acabarlo.

Ni siquiera tuve que armarme de valor para llamar a la puerta de su casa, porque la aparición estelar de Russel Fabray justo cuando salía de mi coche, me ayudó a obtener una respuesta más rápida, pero también más dolorosa. Dolorosa porque a pesar de que nos saludamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, y su sonrisa estuvo presente en todo momento de la breve conversación, no tardé en percibir un intenso brillo en sus ojos cuando la mencionamos a ella, a Quinn.

Fueron varios suspiros los que dejó escapar y comprendí que lo que me acababa de decir Jesse debía ser real. Russel estaba terriblemente afectado por los últimos acontecimientos en la vida de su hija, a pesar de que en ningún momento hablamos de ello, y yo no pude evitar que de nuevo el nudo se instalara en mi garganta y la congoja estuviese a punto de hacerme llorar.

Ya sentía demasiada culpa sobre mis hombros, y me dolía inmensamente saber que Quinn lo estaba pasando realmente mal, pero ver el gesto de su padre al indicarme que su hija no estaba en su hogar, sino en la casa que debía compartir con Robert aprovechando que él no estaba, para recoger algunas de sus cosas, me dejó caer el alma a los pies. Y lógicamente, aumentó la carga en mi consciencia, aunque él lo ignorase por completo.

Mentiría si dijera que no terminé dejando escapar varias lágrimas de absoluta impotencia cuando regresé al coche y me dispuse a seguir buscándola, ya sí con una dirección concreta donde encontrarla. Pero al igual que no pude evitar llorar en el camino, también me armé de valor al llegar a su casa, o la de Robert, ya ni siquiera lo sabía.

Me armé de un valor que no sabía que tenía, pero no lo hice por aparentar ser fuerte y que no me viese flaquear como lo hacía, sino porque me resultaba imposible caminar sin que las piernas me temblasen hasta casi dificultar mis pasos. Porque me resultaba una completa odisea recorrer los escasos metros que separaban mi coche de su puerta sin temer que detrás de ella, no estuviese quien yo esperaba que estuviera. Y no me refiero a Robert en lugar de Quinn, sino a una Quinn que no fuese mi Sheliak.

Tal vez estaba siendo egocéntrica al no pensar en lo que ella deseaba o quería hacer, pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad me tenía lo suficientemente aturdida como para actuar de aquella manera.

Tomé aire con varias bocanadas que a punto estuvieron de colapsar mis pulmones, y cuando logré serenarme y secar la última de las lágrimas que permití que se escapara de mí, me atreví a llamar a aquella puerta que apenas unas semanas atrás, debía dar la bienvenida a la felicidad, la ilusión de una pareja por emprender un verdadero proyecto juntos, como era el empezar una vida desde cero.

Supuse que mis dos golpes no fueron suficientes, y volví a insistir segundos antes de escuchar los pasos en el interior, y el crujir del picaporte después de otros más en silencio. Quise creer que aquellos segundos fueron simplemente el tiempo que dedicó en observar a través de la mirilla y asimilar mi presencia allí, porque cuando Quinn abrió la puerta, la más pura y radiante serenidad me recibió con una dulzura en su sonrisa difícil de creer para la escena.

—Hola —le dije tan nerviosa que creí que no me saldría la voz—. He recibido tus flores, son… Son hermosas. ¿Puedo pasar? —Una nueva sonrisa, ni una sola palabra y su gesto al abrirme la puerta por completo para que entrase me dio la respuesta. Fue regresar, volver a pisar aquel salón en el que semanas atrás estuve, y sentir como la presión de mi cuerpo parecía descender hasta dejarme completamente indefensa.

—Me alegra volver a verte —me dijo ayudándome un poco a pasar aquel pequeño y extraño trance en el que simplemente nos mirábamos sin más—. Aunque… Pareces preocupada. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

—Quinn, ¿qué has hecho? —solté sin pensar.

—¿Qué he hecho de qué? —musitó un tanto confusa.

—¿Has dejado la editorial?

—Oh… Es eso. Pues sí… Sí que la he dejado, pensé que ya lo sabrías.

—No, no lo sabía. Me acabo de enterar justamente hoy… ¿Por qué? Jesse dice que te piensas marchar a San Francisco, ¿Eso es verdad? —balbuceé.

—Veo que las noticias vuelan rápido —sonrió con ironía—. Sí, si es cierto, Rachel. Vuelvo a San Francisco, o tal vez a Los Ángeles. Allí está Chad y bueno, me invita a pasar todo el tiempo que necesite en su casa. La verdad es que es una oferta irrechazable, tal vez sea un poco cotilla y bastante maniático, pero conociéndolo estoy convencida de que su casa es perfecta, y seguro que me echa una mano para encontrar un lugar perfecto para mí y…

—¿Por qué? —le interrumpí aquel monologo que sabía que solo utilizaba para convencerme y convencerse ella misma, o eso creí. —¿Por qué te quieres ir? Es por mi culpa, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. ¿Cómo piensas eso?

—Yo he sido la culpable de todo lo malo que te ha pasado recientemente. Si no fuese por mí, si no fuese porque le terminé confesando a Jesse lo nuestro, ahora no estarías así. Porque estoy segura de que te marchas de la editorial por eso, porque no…

—Tenía pensando marcharme antes de saber que se lo habías dicho.

—¿Qué?

—Rachel, llevo toda la semana pensando qué es lo que quería hacer, lo que necesitaba hacer… Y tomé la decisión por mí misma, no por lo que pudiera o no saber Jesse.

—No… No te creo —me excusé negándome a mí misma que tuviese tan claro aquella decisión en tan poco tiempo.

—¿No me crees?

—No, porque de no ser por todo lo que nos ha ocurrido, tu seguirías estando…

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaría, Rachel? —musitó alargando un silencio que me descompuso— Ya no tengo nada que me ate a esta ciudad. Seguirá siendo mi ciudad, pero no donde quiero estar.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu familia? ¿No piensas en ellos? ¿Qué sucede con Robert?

—¿Robert? Rachel, estoy recogiendo mis cosas de esta casa. Robert y yo no vamos a volver.

—Eso nunca se sabe, se supone que os habéis dado un tiempo…

—Robert me dijo que o estábamos o no. Que estaba cansado, que no podía esperar a que me decidiera por algo que sabía perfectamente que ya tenía decidido. Y se acabó. No hay nada más entre nosotros.

—¿Y te vas por él?

—Me voy por mí —sentenció tras dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro resignado, como si estuviese cansada de explicarlo—. Me voy porque no quiero estar aquí, porque no me siento bien estando aquí.

—No…

—¿No qué?

—No te creo. Te vas porque no estás bien, no me mientas… No trates de ocultarlo, y la culpable soy yo. Si, si no hubiéramos vuelto a encontrarnos ahora serias feliz… No he hecho más que meterte en problemas, que influenciarte para hacer cosas que ni siquiera habías llegado a pensar.

—Te equivocas —me interrumpió contundente—. Rachel, si no llega a ser por nuestro encuentro, probablemente ahora estaría cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida —añadió acercándose—. Escúchame, lo he pensado mucho, lo he meditado y sé que he hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Me he dado cuenta de que en todo este tiempo he dejado de ser yo misma, y todo por dejarme llevar por los demás. Conozco a Robert desde los 15 o 16 años, y he estado con él cuatro años, con idas y venidas, con desencuentros y reconciliaciones de ensueño. Soy consciente de ello, él es una persona importante en mi vida, muy importante de hecho, pero no da para más. No importa cuánto le pueda querer entre nosotros ya no había nada… Y por eso he tomado esa decisión. ¿Sabes? —susurró tras guardar varios segundos de silencio—. No he podido dejar de pensar en el destino.

—No vuelvas a excusarte con ese tema, esto no tiene nada que ver con el destino. Se trata de ti, de tu vida real, Quinn… No quiero que dejes atrás todo por lo que has luchado, y no, no me refiero a que construyas tu vida junto a Robert o trabajes en la editorial de mi marido. Hablo de ti, hablo de tu familia… Lo que haya sucedido entre nosotras, entre nuestras parejas no tiene por qué obligarte a marcharte lejos.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —volvió a interrumpirme y yo me limité a negarle. Aunque mentía. Mentía y lo hacía a consciencia. Ya no solo era la culpa que sentía por estar convencida de haber tenido algo que ver en la ruptura de su relación, sino que además empecé a temer de verdad por su marcha, por no volverla a ver y que se olvidase de mí. Y no me importaba ser consciente de cuánto amaba a Jesse, en aquel instante Quinn era igual de importante para mí—. Rachel, he pasado tres de los últimos cuatro años tratando de hacer feliz a una persona que nunca lo fue a mi lado. Que nunca iba a encontrar la felicidad con lo que yo le ofrecía, y no era capaz de verlo. No era capaz de comprender que no había más hasta que regresé a Denver y sí, volvimos a encontrarnos. Por eso menciono al destino. Todas, absolutamente todas las veces que nos hemos encontrado a lo largo de nuestras vidas ha tenido un por qué, ha existido un motivo por el que era necesario que estuviésemos en contacto, y lo sabes. Sabes perfectamente que nuestros encuentros nunca fueron en vano, por mucho que ahora te empeñes en ignorarlo… Esta vez tampoco lo ha sido, y me ha tocado a mí aprender la lección.

—¿Qué lección has aprendido?

—Que estaba obcecada por lograr que Robert fuera feliz ignorando mi propia felicidad, y verte a ti me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de ello. Tú y Jesse formáis un buen equipo, sois compañeros y amigos además de pareja, yo sin embargo no he tenido ese amigo, no he tenido ese compañero en Robert por mucho que quisiera creerlo, y sabía perfectamente que confesarle algo así acabaría con nuestra relación. No hemos sido cómplices, y él… Aunque ahora esté como loco y me culpe de todo, sabe que tengo razón. Y no, no creas que pienso que en eso del amor para siempre y todas esas cosas de las películas o las novelas. Sé que las relaciones se estabilizan, que con el paso del tiempo todo se ve desde otra perspectiva y se vuelve rutinario, pero se supone que debes disfrutar de eso. Se supone que no te ha de pesar ni te tiene que agobiar, y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos nos hemos acostumbrado a ello —confesó dejándome prácticamente sin excusas para debatirle y obligarla a que recapacitara. Porque tenía razón, porque por primera vez después de casi dos meses viéndola casi a diario pude ver en ella la mujer firme que siempre aparentaba ser. Y eso, lejos de alegrarme terminó por hundirme aún más. Tanto que de nuevo las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer por mis ojos y la congoja adueñándose de mi garganta. Estaba completamente descontrolada por el alud de emociones que me llegaron de repente, pillándome completamente desprevenidos después de auto convencerme durante una semana de que todo estaba bien—. Y no solo tú me has ayudado, Rachel. También lo ha hecho mi familia. Volver a Denver me ha hecho recordar que tengo una familia, que tengo una hermana que sabe aconsejarme mejor que nadie. Tenía que volver para aprender la lección.

—Quinn…—Sollocé sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo que no tenía excusa alguna para evitar lo inevitable.

—Mi chica galáctica…—susurró acercándose aún más, destruyendo el semblante serio de su cara para sonreírme con dulzura mientras se atrevía a regalarme una caricia en la mejilla, y yo trataba de esquivar su mirada para evitar que me viese llorar como lo hacía— Hey… Vamos, ¿qué sucede? No tienes que preocuparte por nada, estoy bien... Te lo juro. ¿Sabes? Mi hermana el otro día me dijo que es más fácil levantarte cuando sabes que vas a caer. Y yo ya lo sabía, lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no he querido verlo. No importa cuántas veces me caiga si sé que lo voy a hacer. No importa que me sacudan con fuerza, que me den golpes… Ahora me siento bien sé dónde quiero estar y por mucho que intenten bajarme de mi columpio, no lo van conseguir…

—¿De tu columpio?

—Es una larga historia…—respondió sonriente— Solo quiero que comprendas que no pasa nada, que todo está bien. ¿Ok?

—¿Y yo? —balbuceé casi sin voz— ¿Qué hago yo? Me, me he acostumbrado a tenerte cerca, Quinn. Y siento muchísimo haberte pedido que te alejaras de mí cuando más necesitabas apoyarte en alguien. Siento muchísimo que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto sola.

—No tienes que sentir absolutamente nada —susurró con dulzura—. Necesitaba tomar esta decisión yo sola y tú sabias que era lo mejor. Y por lo demás… ¿Qué vas a hacer? Pues lo que has hecho siempre, seguir con tu vida.

—Te voy a echar de menos…

—No, no lo harás —me replicó con dulzura—. O tal vez sí, los primeros días… Pero después todo será diferente, como siempre ha sido en nuestra historia. Tienes, tienes cosas importantes por hacer y otras mucho mejores por llegar. Cuando empieces a notar como esa personita crece en tu interior, no habrá nada ni nadie en tu mente, más que él… O ella —añadió deslizando su mano hasta mi vientre, gesto que casi acaba con mis lágrimas debido a la confusión que me transmitió—. Vas a ser muy feliz, Rachel. Y cuánto más lo seas, más lo seré yo…

—¿Qué quieres decir con esa personita que…? —balbuceé ignorando lo demás.

—Jesse me lo dijo. Me dijo que ibais a ser tres y que…

—¿Qué? —la interrumpí completamente incrédula— ¿Cómo que Jesse te dijo que…? Oh Dios, ¿por eso me has enviado las flores? ¿Creías que estaba embarazada?

—¿Creía? —repitió igual de incrédula que yo— ¿No lo estás? Jesse me dijo… Me dijo que quería que me alejase de ti, de él y de vuestro futuro hijo. Que no…

—Oh Dios —mascullé procurando no estallar de la rabia que, de nuevo, hacia acto de presencia en mi cuerpo—. No… No estoy embarazada, Quinn.

—Pero…

—Fue una falsa alarma… Estando en Nueva York me cuestionó porque… Bueno, porque tenía una falta y le dije que no había nada en lo que pensar, que no estaba embarazada… Solo que cuando me agobio, cuando no estoy en un buen momento pues no sé, mi cuerpo reacciona así y se atrasa. Pero él estaba convencido de que sí, o tal vez… Dios, a veces me pregunto cómo le quiero tanto —confesé sin percatarme de como el rostro de Quinn había cambiado por completo—. Ahora mismo lo odio por liar las cosas como lo hace.

—¿Así que no estás embarazada? —musitó alejándose un tanto de mí.

—No, no lo estoy. Ni tengo intención de estarlo a corto plazo… Ya sabes lo que opino sobre ese tema.

—Lo sé, por eso me tomé la libertad de romper el trato y enviarte esas flores. Pensé que estarías asustada y solo quería que supieras que… Dios, lo siento. Siento haberme aventurado a hacer algo así.

—No, no tiene importancia. No lo sabias, quiero decir, creías que lo estaba así que… Es lógico. Aunque no he parado de darle vueltas y preguntarme por qué me habías enviado el ramo —concluí sin saber muy bien el motivo del cambio radical en su gesto. Era como si toda la dulzura, toda la serenidad que me había regalado en aquellos minutos, se esfumara para dar paso a la tensión, a esa seriedad que tanto llegaba a asustarme por no ser capaz de intuir lo que rondaba por su mente—. Supongo que tienes razón, y es imposible contrarrestar los astros o el destino... Si Jesse no te llega a mentir no me habrías enviado ese ramo y yo no habría venido a verte, y probablemente… No me hubiese enterado que te marchabas. ¿Te habrías ido sin decirme nada?

—No lo sé, supongo que… Que te habría escrito una nota.

—Una nota —balbuceé y ella bajó la mirada mostrando algo de pena por primera vez en toda la conversación.

—¿Cuándo te marchas?

—Supongo que a final de semana, no lo sé. Aún tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos con Robert por la casa y demás. Pero espero que sea lo más pronto posible. De verdad necesito alejarme de todo esto, Rachel —respondió, y su voz, al igual que la mía, empezó a quebrarse—. A ti también te va a venir que yo esté lejos.

—No digas tonterías…

—Te va a hacer bien. Sé que Jesse no está en su mejor momento ahora mismo, y tú tampoco estas todo lo bien que quieres mostrar. Ambas necesitamos esto y lo sabes. Han sido dos meses bastante complejos. He descubierto lo realmente especial que eres, Rachel… Y te juro que me siento muy orgullosa de tenerte en mi vida, pero sabes que esto nos hará bien. Tú misma me lo dijiste, el tiempo nos aclarará las ideas.

— Me siento tan egoísta. Me siento tan jodidamente egoísta, Quinn.

—No lo hagas. Simplemente piensa en que las cosas suceden por algo, y tienes que dejar que sucedan.

—Supongo que esto es una despedida.

—Supones bien —me dijo, logrando que mi corazón en aquel instante se rompiese en mil pedazos.

Y es que tenía razón, y yo sabía que la tenía. Yo era consciente que estar lejos la una de la otra, nos ayudaría a recuperar la calma en nuestras vidas, y a que los acontecimientos sucederían como debían suceder.

Solo tenía que analizar mi reacción al saber que se marchaba, para darme cuenta de la repercusión de su influencia en mi vida. Había llegado a odiar a mi propio marido solo por un simple comentario, probablemente con la intención de hacerle daño, pero que él creía por completo. Porque Jesse estaba convencido de mi embarazo hasta que la evidencia le demostró lo contrario. ¿Qué no lograría hacerme pensar o sentir sobre él teniéndola más tiempo a mi lado? ¿Qué no haría Jesse por lograr que me olvidase de ella? Había sido claro y contundente; No estaré tranquilo hasta que la vea lejos de aquí. Y yo no quería que mi matrimonio se convirtiese en un nido de indirectas, de desconfianza o peleas cada vez que Quinn apareciera por mi vida. Yo no quería odiar a quien más había amado y amaba hasta ese instante, ella me estaba dando la oportunidad de que eso no sucediese, de que su persona no influenciara como yo lo había hecho en su relación. Aunque para ella, según decía, fue de manera positiva.

Yo solo quería que supiera que no quería perderla, que aquel encuentro que se alargó durante dos meses, no acabase en aquel instante.

—Estoy segura de que el destino volverá a juntarnos —dijo rompiendo el breve silencio que ambas guardamos, en el que simplemente nos miramos—. Estoy convencida de ello.

—¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que eso va a suceder? —le dije lanzándole la mano para que firmase ese pacto.

—Te lo prometo, y si no es así, crearé una quinta dimensión y manejaré las leyes del universo para que así suceda —me respondió recuperando la dulzura y la sonrisa, aunque las lágrimas parecían querer rebosar en sus ojos—. No dudes que lo haré —sentenció aferrándose a mi mano, momento que yo utilicé para impulsarme e ir más allá. Porque necesitaba volver a abrazarla, porque necesitaba que ella me abrazase y me hiciera comprender que no era un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Un hasta pronto.

Y lo hizo.

No sé cómo, tal vez porque cuando me impregné de su perfume, todas las escenas de nuestros encuentros a través de los años pasaron por mi mente, recordándome que habían sucedido porque tenían que hacerlo. Que aquella mujer siempre había estado presente en mi vida, sin importar la forma o el tiempo. Ella había estado y no me cabía duda alguna de que debía estar en el futuro.

—Rach…—susurró en mi oído mientras me hundía en su cuello y la abrazaba con más fuerza— Robert está a punto de llegar… No deberías estar aquí —. No pude hablar. Simplemente respiré con fuerza, guardé parte de su perfume en mi memoria y deshice el abrazo con dificultad, pero siendo consciente de que no había marcha atrás— Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas? Si una de las dos está mal, podrá llamar a la otra. ¿De acuerdo? —asentí sabiendo que era lo único que podía hacer en aquel instante, porque el nudo en mi garganta volvía a colapsar mis cuerdas vocales y la presión en el pecho me dejaba sin aire—. Cuídate, por favor —susurró de nuevo, regalándome una última caricia en la mejilla mientras nos mirábamos, y ella sonreía por evitar que la pena se reflejara en su rostro.

Pena que, por supuesto no oculté, y que arrastré conmigo en todo momento. Desde que la tuve a escasos centímetros mirándome fijamente a los ojos, hasta que regresé sobre mis pasos para llegar a la puerta, y salir de allí antes de que Robert nos encontrase juntas. Algo que indudablemente, ninguna de las dos queríamos que sucediese. Lo que no esperaba bajo ningún concepto es que, a pesar de la situación, fuese ella quien me abortase mi inminente salida por algunos minutos más. Fue buscar el picaporte de la puerta y escucharla de nuevo.

—Rachel…—musitó y cuando me giré, la vi caminar con decisión hacia mí hasta volver a quedar a apenas un palmo— Sé que no debo, sé que te puede complicar las cosas, pero… Lo siento, no me alejaré de ti sin llevarme tu recuerdo.

—¿Qué? —atiné a balbucear antes de sentir como sus labios bloquearon mis pensamientos y el calor, la suavidad de ellos regalándome un beso que nunca más iba a olvidar, y que me mantuvo a la deriva durante el tiempo que duró. Sin remordimientos de consciencia, sin pesar ni nada que pudiese echarme atrás y negarlo. No hice absolutamente nada más que disfrutarlo, más que sentirlo y vivirlo como lo que era. Y no me importó en absoluto. Solo me molestó que se acabase y me dejase con ganas de más.

—Lo siento —susurró sobre mis labios, apoyando su frente contra la mía mientras acariciaba mi cuello con sus manos—. Puedes odiarme, y puedes decirle a Jesse que no te respeté, que he sido yo quien te ha besado. No me importa, mi chica galáctica. Necesitaba volverlo a sentir, y que te lleves el mejor recuerdo de mi —añadió antes de volver a posar un único y dulce beso más sobre mis labios, esta vez sin dejar de mirarme, sin cerrar los ojos para permitirme ver a través de los suyos ese universo que tanto me había fascinado.

Y fue curioso, porque nada más distinguir mis estrellas favoritas en ellos, algo cambió en mi interior. Me resultaban tan familiares que supe que nunca me sentiría sola teniendo aquellos ojos mirándome.

Tenía razón, tal vez aquel beso iba a suponer un nuevo quebradero de cabeza para mí, y para mi relación con Jesse, porque mi personalidad, mi lealtad me iba a obligar a confesárselo, pero sería si acaso, mucho más adelante. Porque aquel momento ya era mío y quería disfrutarlo, quería guardarlo para mí y que no se convirtiera en la peor de mis pesadillas. Aquel beso ya era mío, y nada ni nadie me iba a hacer sentir culpable por ello.

No tenía ni idea de si volvería a verla, si volvería a disfrutar de su persona ni de si en caso afirmativo, sería dentro de poco o mucho tiempo. Pero aquella noche del lunes 13 de Julio de 2015, al igual que la noche del 18 de Diciembre o la del 6 de Junio de 2010, al igual que las otras muchas veces que nuestros encuentros fueron fugaces, volví a recuperar esa sensación de calma que me permitía alejarme de ella con total y absoluta tranquilidad, a pesar del llanto que seguía acusándome, y regresé a mi hogar tras despedirme de ella sabiendo que no importaba el cómo, el dónde ni el por qué, pero que volvería a verla, que volveríamos a encontrarnos en esa dichosa línea del espacio/tiempo que tanto juego nos había dado. Porque había una leyenda que, a pesar de mi escepticismo, tenía que ser real, nos unía. Que no había distancia lo suficientemente larga para el hilo rojo del destino.

Quizás estaba loca, quizás me había convertido en una lunática y lo que es peor, había logrado que ella también lo fuese, pero no me importó en absoluto. Había algo dentro de mí que con el paso de los días me había obligado a ignorar por temor, por miedo a la repercusión que podía tener en mi vida real. Lo había tratado de camuflar con excusas, me había auto convencido de que podía sobrellevarlo sin sufrir consecuencias, y me equivoqué. Metí la pata de lleno al creerme capaz de manejar el dichoso destino a mi antojo y llevarlo hasta donde más me convenía, sin ser conscientes de como en todo momento, fuimos simples títeres bajo sus hilos. Quinn aquella noche me devolvió la cordura más absurda, por llamarlo de alguna forma, y me hizo abrir los ojos para ver que por mucho que lo intentase, poco o nada podíamos hacer por cambiar lo que estaba por llegar. Simplemente teníamos que seguir nuestros caminos, vivir nuestras vidas, y aguardar.


	28. Chapter 28

Viernes 18 de diciembre de 2015

Denver

Quinn Fabray

28

Me iba a matar.

Lo sabía, estaba convencida de ello. En cuanto la tuviese frente a mí me echaría la mayor bronca habida y por haber, sin importar que hubiese alguien de testigo. Porque cuando se trataba de comer no había paciencia alguna para ella, menos aun teniendo que llenar dos estómagos de una sola vez. Por eso ni siquiera entré en la casa de mis padres cuando aparqué el coche y dejé que mi madre regresara sola.

Apenas me separaban unos 100 metros del bar, y juro que los recorrí con tanta rapidez que, de haber competido en aquel instante con el mismísimo Usain Bolt, el oro de los 100 metros lisos habría sido mío. O bueno, tal vez exagere un poco, sobre todo porque ni siquiera en el instituto llegaba a correr una millonésima parte de como lo hace ese tipo, pero dadas las circunstancias, puedo jurar que mi carrera fue más rápida que cualquier otra que hubiese tenido que llevar a en toda mi vida. De hecho, de no haber sido así, no habría tenido el monumental susto y posterior golpe para el que no estaba preparada, aunque dudo que alguien esté preparado para una situación así, tan surrealista y de película. Porque sí, porque lo que me hizo detener la carrera no fue la puerta del bar, precisamente, sino la aparición estelar e improvisada de un tipo que llegaba a medir casi 190 centímetros, que portaba unos músculos para los que mi delicado rostro no estaba preparado justo en la puerta del bar, logrando que por primera vez en mi vida viviese una de esas típicas escenas de las películas en las que dos desconocidos se chocan en un momento culmen de la historia, y hacen desear al espectador estar en ese preciso lugar viviéndolo. Con la diferencia abismal de que, a mi choque frontal con el increíble Hulk, o mejor dicho, el Capitán América con su escudo protector incluido, no le acompañó ninguna banda sonora ni ningún juego de miradas que cautivasen a los protagonistas, sino todo lo contrario. Lo único que escuché fue un intenso zumbido en mí oído al estamparme literalmente con su hombro y el vaivén de mi cuerpo procurando no caer de espaldas.

Justo en la puerta del bar.

—¡Hey! —mascullé tratando de recuperar la visión, porque incluso noté como se volvía borrosa.

—Oh Dios, perdona… Perdón, no te he visto —se disculpó el Capitán América, aunque no era tan guapo como el original, por supuesto.

—Ya, ya veo…

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? —Se apresuró en intentar ayudarme, pero yo no se lo permití. Había salido despedida un par de metros, pero por suerte mantuve la compostura y permanecí firme.

—No… No, estoy bien.

—Lo siento, no te he visto. Estaba mirando hacia el otro lado y no te he visto. Lo, lo siento —volvió a disculparse realmente preocupado, y yo bajé la guardia. Lo último que me apetecía era armar un revuelo a las puertas del bar de mi padre, y mucho menos con mi hermana esperándome en el interior—. ¿Estás bien? —insistió y yo traté de mostrarme cordial, a pesar del resquemor que sentía en mi mandíbula tras el encontronazo con su hombro.

—Sí, todo bien —repetí tratando de esquivarlo para que me dejase paso, y fue en ese instante cuando algo sucedió entre nosotros, o mejor dicho algo le sucedió.

Yo nunca he creído en eso de los flechazos a primera vista, pero por la mirada que me regaló y el extraño titubeo de su cuerpo para permitirme el paso, supe que solo en ese instante se había percatado de mi rostro, y que, aunque pudiese parecer narcisista o presuntuosa, le gustó. O eso quise creer al vislumbrar una incipiente sonrisa que parecía preceder a la típica invitación con la correspondiente pregunta sobre mi nombre o si solía ir mucho por aquel bar, y que si se podía asociar más a esa escena tan peliculera que todo el mundo ansía vivir.

Pero como no estaba en mi mente el iniciar ningún tipo de contacto con nadie, mucho menos en aquel momento de mi vida, fui rápida y evité que se adelantase a los hechos, excusándome sin palabras y dejándolo allí plantado, junto a la puerta, mientras yo me colaba en el interior del bar e iba rápidamente hacia la mesa donde mi hermana, que ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia, devoraba uno de los famosos tacos que ahora servían en el bar.

—Veo que no me has esperado para comer —le dije llamando su atención al llegar junto a ella, acariciándome la mandíbula como si aquel gesto fuese a aliviarme el dolor del choque. Pero lo único que recibí fue un extraño gemido de placer mientras daba un nuevo mordisco—. Madre mía, como sigas comiendo así vas a tener problemas.

—Te recuerdo que ahora como para dos —me replicó aún con la boca llena—. Y no te haces una idea del hambre que tenía.

—No es necesario que lo jures, me basta ver como comes… ¿Has ido a tu médico?

—Ajam…

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Todo bien? Mamá me ha dicho que tienes que ir casi todas las semanas… ¿Es verdad?

—Controles y cosas, que se yo… Es la primera vez que estoy embarazada, ¿Recuerdas? Y sí, todo perfecto. Este campeón empieza a ponerse grande y a moverse cada día más.

—¿Se mueve? —pregunté completamente ingenua. Era lógico que mi futuro sobrino se moviese en el sexto mes de embarazo, pero mi desconocimiento con ese tema seguía jugándome malas pasadas— Ok, soy estúpida por preguntar esas cosas.

—Sí, lo eres… Aunque intuyo que todo es una maniobra de distracción para que no te recrimine tus 20 minutos de impuntualidad, ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

—Con mamá, se empeñó en que la acompañase a hacer unas compras. Está deseando que venga a visitarla para que sea su chófer.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—En casa, con papá… Imagino. He aparcado el coche en la puerta y me he venido directamente hasta aquí, para comer con mi hermana la devora tacos y mi sobrino —le dije tomándome la libertad de tocar su barriga, aunque el jersey que llevaba puesto no me dejó sentir nada más que el calor que desprendía la lana.

—Podríamos haber quedado otro día si no te venía bien ahora.

—No, no, si ya no tengo nada más que hacer. Además, necesito hablar contigo y que me aconsejes bien.

—¿Consejos? Guau hermanita, veo que California vuelve a liberarte —musitó divertida, segundos antes de volver a atacar el taco. Hecho que me hizo reaccionar para con un simple gesto de manos avisar a Nick, el camarero, y que me pusiera uno exactamente igual al de ella.

—Es importante y estoy un poco asustada —le dije sin saber que aquellas palabras pudiesen tener tanta repercusión en ella. Tanto que soltó el taco y me miró mientras se limpiaba la boca con una de las servilletas.

—¿Cómo que asustada e importante? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Estás en problemas? ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? —cuestionó con su habitual escrutinio, ese que tanto odiaba y que tanto echaba de menos cuando no lo sufría—¿Por qué tienes media cara roja?

—Porque me acabo de estampar contra una mole humana justo en la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes… Venía corriendo porque sabía que llegaba tarde, y justo al entrar salía un tipo y hemos chocado. He llegado a creer que me había roto la mandíbula.

—¿Te acabas de chocar con un tipo en la puerta del bar? —repitió incrédula, aunque por como empezaba a sonreír sabía que era simplemente para asegurarse y reírse a consciencia— ¿Y ha surgido el flechazo como en las películas? Dios, tienes toda la cara enrojecida…

—Tal vez porque casi me la rompe —repliqué con sarcasmo procurando mostrarme seria, aunque la situación había sido tan ridícula que me resultaba complicado hacerlo—. Ni siquiera sé cómo no te has enterado, el golpe lo ha debido oír incluso mamá.

—Pues no he visto ni oído nada. ¿Quién era el tipo?

—No lo sé, pero justo salía del bar…

—¿No me digas que ha sido con el tipo que estaba en la barra? —preguntó tras lanzar una mirada hacia la misma.

—No sé, no lo conozco.

—Yo tampoco, pero justo en la barra había un tipo de casi dos metros que me ha mirado fatal al entrar, con desprecio. Debe ser un capullo… Oh, mira… Ahí vuelve. ¿Es ese… Oh Dios? —musitó tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a girarme y mirar a través del ventanal por donde, según Frannie, había vuelto a aparecer el tipo. Así que automáticamente lancé la mirada hacia la entrada y aguardé un par de segundos a que volviese a aparecer, sin percatarme de como Frannie se había quedado en completo silencio, y probablemente no me quitaba ojo de encima.

En ese momento no supe el motivo que la había llevado a actuar así, pero me bastó ver como el tipo entraba en el bar y saber la respuesta rápidamente. Y no por él, precisamente, porque seguía siendo un completo desconocido, sino por quien seguía sus pasos hacia el interior del bar completamente sumida en una conversación telefónica.

Tal vez palidecí o quizás el color rojo de mi cara por culpa del golpe aumentó. No lo puedo saber porque me resultaba imposible saber lo que me estaba ocurriendo, pero de que me quedé paralizada por completo como una idiota sí que me percaté, y supuse que ella también.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que la vi, desde que la vi salir de la casa de Robert envuelta en lágrimas por cargar su delicada consciencia con la mayor de las culpas tras mi desastrosa manera de afrontar mis relaciones. Cinco meses sin saber prácticamente nada de ella, excepto que estaba bien, que seguía llevando su vida tal y como quería, detalles que pude averiguar gracias a las varias visitas que mi hermana le hacía en la librería.

¿Curioso, ¿verdad? Mi propia hermana se había convertido en mi único nexo de unión con Rachel, o mejor dicho en nuestro mensajero, en quien con una sutileza casi exquisita y sin levantar sospechas, se encargaba de informarnos de nuestras vidas sin que ni siquiera ambas lo pretendiésemos.

Era ella quien cada dos o tres semanas, en alguna de nuestras tantas conversaciones por teléfono, me dejaba caer que había ido a comprar algún libro y que había visto a Rachel. Yo me limitaba a preguntarle si la había visto bien o no, y ella, conectando con mis sentimientos, sabiendo que lo mejor para mí era simplemente saber ese pequeño detalle, me respondía con dos simples palabras que me hacían sonreír, unas veces de alegría y otras con resignación, por supuesto.

_Como siempre. _

Nunca antes dos palabras me habían dicho tanto, y nunca antes había necesitado tan poco para centrarme en mi vida y no en la de los demás.

Rachel estaba como siempre, esa era la respuesta de mi hermana cada vez que le preguntaba por ella, y en aquel instante cuando la vi entrar en el bar supe que no mentía. Al menos no en apariencia, porque seguía exactamente igual, y me hizo saber al verla que yo también seguía igual. Que, tras cinco meses alejada de Denver, ayudándome de la vorágine que supone empezar de nuevo una vida desde cero al instalarme en Los Ángeles para no dejar que nuestra despedida siguiera doliéndome, seguía igual. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo que sentía cuando la besé por última vez, o tal vez incluso algo más. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo que cuando me auto convencí de que alejarme de ella era lo mejor para ambas, pero sobre todo para ella. Porque era real, porque lo que más deseaba era que fuese feliz y sabía que bajo mi influencia, no la ayudaría a ello. Porque me estaba metiendo en su vida y las circunstancias hacían más factible que se pusiera de mi lado, aun estando enamorada de su marido como lo estaba.

Ni en el más remoto de los casos me habría aventurado a romper su matrimonio, por mucho que me hubiera empezado a doler no estar cerca de ella. Y si para ello, para que la culpa y la influencia no le pesara tenía que alejarme como lo hice, e instalar un muro entre las dos con aquel pacto de no ponernos en contacto, lo haría como lo hice una mil veces.

Habría hecho cualquier cosa si el resultado me llevaba a verla como lo hice en aquel instante. Y a pesar de que por algunos momentos durante nuestra despedida intuí que incluso había llegado a odiarme, supe en aquel preciso instante que todo fue producto de mi imaginación. Su sorpresa y la sonrisa que dibujó al verme bien me lo hizo saber.

Una sonrisa que, a mí, al igual que a ella al quedarse completamente paralizada en mitad del salón del bar, me dejó suspendida en el aire, como si esa gravedad de la que tanto solía hablar dejase de existir para mí y mi cuerpo flotara. Y volvió. Volvieron a mí los pensamientos, las escenas, las imágenes de Saturno y sus anillos. El cometa Lovejoy y lo bien que se sentía dormir junto a ella. Volvió a mí su tatuaje, su planisferio y el brillo de sus ojos recordando a su padre. Volvieron tantas cosas que había mantenido guardado con firmeza durante estos meses, que perdí el habla, y la capacidad de reacción, por supuesto. Y si no llega a ser por mi hermana y la patada que me dio bajo la mesa, habría mantenido el shock incluso cuando se presentó frente a nosotras y se disponía a saludarme como lo había hecho siempre, aunque mi reacción la llevó a dudar hasta tal punto de ni siquiera intentarlo.

—Quinn…—la escuché decir después de que el dolor del puntapié me despertara del letargo, y automáticamente me puse de pie— Oh Dios, Quinn… —susurró sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Hey… Hola —musité sintiendo como me costaba hablar.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo estás? No sabía que estuvieses en Denver —añadió mirando de soslayo a mi hermana— Hey… Hola ¿Cómo estás, Frannie?

—Mejor que nunca —le respondió mi hermana con la boca llena, o eso supuse al escuchar su voz. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarla, mis ojos estaban fijos en ella. En Rachel, en mi chica galáctica.

—Me alegro —musitó regresando a mí—. ¿Y tú? Te veo… Te veo muy bien.

—Gracias, estoy bien —le dije tan patéticamente que creí que mi hermana estaría riéndose de mí hasta el día del juicio final— ¿Y tú?

—Bien, muy bien… He, he venido a comer algo con mi hermano —soltó señalando hacia el tipo que, segundos antes, curiosamente, también me había hecho ver las estrellas, pero no como ella solía hacer.

No fui yo quien reaccionó, sino mi hermana que rápidamente se giró para contemplar al Capitán América, como yo lo había bautizado.

—¿Tú hermano? —masculló tras aclararse la garganta con un sorbo de agua— ¿Ese es tu hermano? —añadió señalándolo sin más— ¿Tu hermano el que…?

—El mismo —intervino Rachel mientras yo vagaba con la mirada entre él, que esperaba pacientemente en una de las mesas más alejadas y mirándonos curioso, y ella, que seguía allí, a apenas un par de palmos de mí.

—Oh Dios mío. Pero si… ¿Cómo ha crecido tanto? Era un mocoso cuando…

—Ya ves…—la interrumpió Rachel, que de nuevo volvió a mirarme y a hablarme sin palabras. Lo hizo para avisarme de que su hermano no estaba al corriente de nuestros encuentros como mi hermana le dejó entrever que si estaba. Y eso me hizo reaccionar al fin.

—Te veo muy bien —le dije evitando que mi hermana volviera a cuestionarla.

—Tú también lo estás. ¿Has…? ¿Has vuelto para...?

—Solo unos días, para celebrar Navidad y poco más.

—Oh, bien… Me, me alegro mucho. Hace unos días me encontré con tu padre, pero no me dijo nada de que fueses a venir.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Ha surgido a última hora.

—Oh… Bueno, pues… Espero, espero que te lo pases bien. Eh… ¿Todo bien en Los Ángeles?

—Sí, todo muy bien. ¿Y en la librería? ¿La editorial?

—Eh… Como siempre —respondió escuetamente—. Todo bien —añadió y yo supe que no quería hablar demasiado de ello. Al menos, la mirada de soslayo hacia su hermano y hacia Frannie así me lo hizo saber—. Ya sabes, es un mundo tranquilo…

—Ya, imagino —balbuceé perdiéndome en sus ojos, y provocando un silencio incómodo que ella supo aniquilar lo más rápido que pudo con la cordura lógica y necesaria en esas situaciones.

—Bueno, será mejor que vaya con mi hermano, lleva una media hora esperándome —se excusó algo forzada—. En dos horas nos marchamos y no quiere salir de viaje sin comer.

—¿Os marcháis?

—Eh… Sí, voy, voy a Oklahoma a pasar unos días con mi familia.

—Oh… Ok, entonces vamos… Ve, no lo hagas esperar —solté sin más, siendo consciente de como aquellas palabras salieron de mi por pura inercia, pero no porque deseara decirlas.

De todos los encuentros que habíamos tenido, de todas las veces que nos habíamos visto, aquella sin duda fue la más extraña de todas. Y no precisamente por las circunstancias, ni porque estuviésemos en presencia de nuestros propios hermanos, de hecho, yo me olvidé por completo de Frannie, sino porque su gesto dejaba entrever que había algo más. Algo que nos mantuvo allí, la una frente a la otra sin dar un paso más para romper una barrera invisible que en ningún momento habíamos decidido instalar. Al menos no estando cerca, claro. Porque no llamarnos, el no ponernos en contacto mientras estuviésemos lejos, solo era una manera de no influenciarnos hasta poner en orden nuestras vidas. Saludarnos después de cinco meses sin vernos no debía cohibirnos como lo hizo en aquel instante.

—Tú tampoco deberías esperar para comerte eso, se te va a enfriar —dijo señalando hacia el plato que Nick había dejado frente a mi hermana, y que yo ni siquiera había visto poner.

—No dejaré que se enfríe, antes me lo como yo —intervino Frannie provocando su sonrisa.

—En ese caso, más vale que te des prisa antes de que se lo coma —añadió ella mirándome de nuevo—. Me alegra volver a verte, Quinn.

—Yo, yo también me alegro —balbuceé sabiendo que deseaba alejarse, que sentía esa necesidad. Y no volví a oír nada más, ni siquiera recuerdo si le dije algo, solo sé que Rachel se limitó a sonreírme y que cuando quise darme cuenta estaba sentada frente a un taco, con mi hermana sin quitarme el ojo de encima mientras ella regresaba junto al Capitán América y tomaba asiento frente a él, que al igual que mi hermana, no perdía detalle de nuestros gestos.

—Un espejismo, pensé que volvías a ser la misma después de estar en Los Ángeles, pero me acabas de demostrar que no —dijo mi hermana tras varios segundos en silencio en los que había regresado a su comida.

—¿Qué?

—Nada… Las cosas del destino, ¿verdad?

—¿Destino? —mascullé y ella sonrió.

—Me refiero a que 20 años después, ese tipo siga haciéndole daño a mi hermana pequeña —me replicó divertida—. Si hubieses sido la misma que entonces, ahora habrías ido a decirle cuatro cosas a ese mastodonte que Rachel tiene como hermano, por cierto… ¿Qué clase de genes son esos? Él es un gigante y ella es tan pequeña que da miedo. Ahí hay algo raro… ¿No será adoptada? —inquirió y yo la miré realmente confusa por la cantidad de hipótesis que estaba soltando en apenas un minuto— Ok, déjalo porque veo que tus neuronas están prácticamente desconectadas. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Cómo qué y bien qué? —repitió armándose de paciencia ante mi incongruencia mental— ¿Para qué se supone que hemos quedado? ¿Para comer y que se te caiga la baba con esa mujer? No me apetece verte así de idiota.

—¿Qué? No digas estupideces.

—Quinn, a estas alturas de mi vida no me voy a escandalizar porque se te caiga la baba por una mujer, de hecho, ni me importa… Aunque lógicamente, que esa mujer esté casada no es lo más adecuado, pero estaba convencida de que me habías dicho que querías un consejo y hablar de algo importante… ¿Me lo vas a decir o vas a dejar que por su culpa me quede con la curiosidad? —me recriminó con tanto sarcasmo, que ni siquiera tuve tiempo a ruborizarme o sentirme mal por lo que me había dicho, porque me dejase entrever que mi debilidad por Rachel era ya un hecho para ella, y no una simple intuición como meses atrás. Así que ni siquiera le reproché sus palabras y fui directamente a centrarme en lo que me había llevado hasta allí, aunque fuese toda una odisea teniéndola a la vista—. ¿Y bien? —insistió tras mi última mirada fugaz hacia Rachel.

—Es… Es un asunto de trabajo —le dije tomando la comida de mi plato como referencia para evitar descentrarme. Comida que, por culpa de los nervios, dejó de apetecerme.

—¿Trabajo?

—Sí, me, me han ofrecido un trabajo nuevo y no sé qué hacer.

—¿Un nuevo trabajo de qué? ¿No tenías muchos encargos de esa tienda de decoración?

—Sí, de hecho, ese es el problema. Hace unos días vino un empresario a visitarme al estudio dispuesto a contratarme para que decore con un mural mío uno de los edificios de su empresa, situado en pleno centro de los Ángeles.

—¿Un mural en un edificio?

—Así es. Ni siquiera sé la temática ni nada, porque no sé de qué es la empresa… Solo sé que es uno que casi alberga 10 plantas, por lo que se supone que el mural tiene que ser estratosférico.

—Pero… Eso es genial, ¿No? Quiero decir, es un proyecto bastante interesante…

—Lo es, claro que lo es —repetí sin poder evitar desviar mi mirada hacia Rachel, que justo en ese instante era atendida por Nick—. Es algo espectacular si se lleva a cabo.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿El dinero?

—No, para nada… El problema es que me da miedo lanzarme. Si, si acepto esa propuesta voy a estar durante muchos meses ocupada, y no podré atender los encargos de la tienda. No podré hacer tantos cuadros como vengo haciendo y…

—¿Y?

—¿Y si sale mal? Ya, ya he pasado por eso, ya sé lo que es dejar un buen trabajo para aventurarte en otro, y tener que dejarlo. Ahora mismo estoy bien en Los Ángeles, lo que hago me gusta y me alcanza para vivir bien dentro de lo que cabe, las chicas de la tienda de decoración están encantadas con mis cuadros y venden muchos. No sé, he tenido suerte de que Chad me consiguiera ese trabajo, de no ser por él ahora mismo estaría vendiendo dibujos en algún parque. ¿Qué pasa si vuelvo a equivocarme?

—No puedes comparar eso con lo que te pasó en la editorial, Quinn. No tiene nada que ver…

—Es dejar una cosa para emprender otra más grande.

—Tú hiciste lo contrario, dejaste algo grande para meterte en un lugar más pequeño. Además, no lo hiciste por ti, lo hiciste por Robert.

—Eso da igual, la situación es la misma.

—No, no es la misma, Quinn. No es lo mismo equivocarte por ti misma, que equivocarte por los demás. No es lo mismo arriesgarte por ti misma, que arriesgarse por los demás. No es lo mismo y lo sabes. Es tu vida, y tú eres la que valoras si quieres, puedes y debes dar esos pasos y arriesgarte. Nadie te obliga a nada —me dijo recuperando esa seriedad tan suya que tanto me imponía.

—No es fácil.

—Nadie ha dicho que lo sea, pero tienes algo realmente importante en lo que asentarte al tomar una decisión, y es que nadie depende de ella, más que tú —sentenció segundos antes de apurar el último trozo de su taco, permitiéndome ese valioso tiempo para pensar, o mejor dicho, para hacer lo que intentaba evitar a toda costa desde que le expuse mi situación; Mirar a Rachel.

Imagino lo que debe ser luchar contra la fuerza gravitatoria de un agujero negro, y me rio al compararlo con el esfuerzo sobre humano que tenía que hacer por evitar que mis ojos se desviasen hacia ella mientras hablaba con mi hermana. Cuando llegaba un receso de la conversación como aquel, me era prácticamente imposible y terminaba centrando mi mirada sobre ella, sobre sus gestos mientras Nick les atendía en la mesa y su sonrisa al darle las gracias por la amabilidad. Y de nuevo me perdía, y de nuevo era mi hermana quien tenía que sacarme de mi embelesamiento a base de puntapiés bajo la mesa.

—Ups… Perdón —se excusó antes de que pudiese recriminarle su nueva patada—¿Se lo has comentado a las chicas de la tienda? —añadió recuperando la conversación.

—No… Claro que no.

—¿Y crees que se molestarán?

—Pues no lo sé. Pero que no podré atender todos los pedidos es evidente. Pintar un mural en un edificio no se hace en un par de días.

—Y también te da repercusión.

—¿Qué?

—Puedes planteárselo de esa manera, Quinn. Ahora mismo haces cuadros para varias tiendas de decoración, y yo cuando voy a comprar un cuadro en algún lugar así, simplemente lo compro porque me gusta y no tengo ni idea de quien lo ha pintado. Si haces ese mural, estoy convencida de que te va a dar más repercusión, de que la gente empezará a conocerte y entonces… Vender cuadros en esas tiendas será diferente. La gente no mirará solo que el cuadro combine con sus paredes o sus muebles, sino que verán su firma y sabrán que eres una artista reconocida.

—Claro… Como Diego Rivera o Picasso, ¿no? —me burlé, pero ella parecía hablar completamente en serio.

—Quinn, que un edificio en pleno centro de Los Ángeles lleve un mural tuyo, te va a dar fama sí o sí, no importa si a gran escala o solo en tu mundo profesional, y de ambas maneras te conviene. Si después de ello tienes que volver a pintar cuadros para tiendas de decoración, estoy convencida de que no muchos artistas llevaran en su portafolios una obra como esa… ¿O sí?

—No… Claro que no —balbuceé siendo consciente de la situación, y de cómo sus conclusiones podrían ser perfectamente lógicas.

—¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está el problema? —insistió completamente convencida— Mira Quinn, hay días en la vida de las personas que marcan un antes y un después en tu mundo, y estoy convencida de que hoy es uno de esos días para ti. Es una oportunidad genial, es una prueba de fuego perfecta para ver donde está tu límite. El miedo no sirve de nada… —añadió, pero mi mente se había detenido en un pequeño detalle de su sermón, a priori sin importancia para ella, pero que rápidamente me llevó a quien me miraba a tres o cuatro metros de mi mesa.

_Hoy es uno de esos días que marcan un antes y un después en tu mundo, _escuché repetir en mi mente y rápidamente fui consciente de la certeza de aquella expresión. 18 de diciembre, ese era el día, su día, el cumpleaños de quien había vuelto a aparecer después de cinco meses.

Rachel y yo volvíamos a encontrarnos en el día de su cumpleaños, y me había olvidado por completo hasta ese preciso instante. Y contenta con volver en esa fecha tan señalada y especial para nosotras, lo hizo acompañada de quien hacía 20 años me unió a ella.

Tan surrealista como real. Una completa locura que no tardó en adueñarse de mi mente y provocar que, frente a mi hermana, conectase el modo automático de respuestas.

—Si es por dinero, si necesitas algo ya sabes que puedes pedírmelo… —la escuché continuar después de un nuevo sermón al que ni siquiera presté atención.

—No se trata de dinero, ya te he dicho que por ahora…—balbuceé procurando no perder el hilo de la conversación de nuevo.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa nada repetírtelo por si acaso lo olvidas —me interrumpió contundente—. No seas idiota, Quinn. Piénsatelo, pero no tengas miedo. Recuerda, caer sabiendo que vas a caer, no es tan malo como caer desprevenida y las cosas suceden porque tienen que suceder…—añadió dejándome pensativa, y sin ser consciente de cómo había empezado a recoger sus cosas y parecía dar por finalizado nuestro almuerzo. De hecho, no me di cuenta de lo que pretendía hasta que vi cómo se colgaba el bolso y hacía ademan de levantarse de la mesa. Yo ni siquiera había probado mi taco.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde vas?

—A mi casa, o probablemente a casa de mamá y papá, depende del tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos? Si ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a…

—Quinn, esta noche si quieres te vienes a casa y hablamos con más calma, pero ahora mismo me voy a marchar por dos motivos: Una, que después de comer como lo he hecho, me entran unas ganas horribles de vomitar por culpa del olor del bar y tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Además, me duele el trasero de estar sentada en esta silla y tengo los pies hinchados con estos zapatos. Y dos, creo que tienes algo más importante que aclarar o solucionar, o lo que sea… Y no es conmigo —susurró antes de levantarse por completo—. Así que disfruta de tu taco… Y de tu… Bueno, de lo que quiera que seáis.

—¿Qué? No, espera Frannie… Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola, yo me marcho contigo…

—Tú te quedas. Te vas a comer ese taco y vas a esperar a tener tu oportunidad de hablar con ella… O tal vez a vengarte de él —concluyó regalándome un guiño de ojos antes de besar mi cabeza para despedirse—. Avísame si vienes a casa, te estaré esperando —añadió dejándome completamente en silencio mientras la veía buscar con la mirada a Rachel, y despedirse de ella con un simple gesto de su mano y una sonrisa que Rachel emitió a la perfección. Segundos después, y tras volverme a mirar me dejaba allí completamente a solas con mi taco, sabiendo que odiaba verme en una situación como aquella y que por mucha hambre que tuviera, los nervios no me iban a dejar comer un solo bocado. Mucho menos si mi visión quedaba completamente abierta hacia ella. Sin mi hermana frente a mí, mis ojos no tenían otro lugar hacia el que dirigirse que no fuese ella y su hermano, y eso convertía la escena en un imposible para mí.

Ni siquiera el día de la despedida estuve tan nerviosa como en aquel instante, o tal vez sí, pero tenía la certeza de poder camuflarlo con soltura para evitar que ella se sintiera peor aún de lo que ya lo hacía. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no sabía cómo actuar, no tenía ni idea de lo que podía rondar por su mente, más la extraña sensación que me había invadido al ser consciente de día concreto que era.

Verme completamente expuesta tampoco me ayudó demasiado. La sorpresa en Rachel no se hizo esperar al ver como mi hermana se marchaba, y su mirada confusa sobre mí tampoco. Aunque supuse que la comida intacta sobre mi mesa le hizo creer que no tenía más remedio que quedarme allí, aunque fuese sin compañía. Lo único que yo deseaba era que no se sintiera en la obligación de invitarme a que les acompañara, porque de tener que hacerlo no estaba segura de poder comportarme como una persona normal frente a su hermano.

Por si acaso, ni me lo pensé.

Apenas había un par de clientes en la barra y solo dos mesas más aparte de las nuestras ocupadas, así que tomé mi plato con el taco, mi cerveza y me fui directamente hacia uno de los rincones de la barra, donde siempre solía ponerme cuando acudía al bar, y acompañada con la presencia de Nick, que aprovechaba cualquier momento de tranquilidad para acercarse y contarme sus historias.

Y esa fue mi excusa.

No es que le prestase demasiada atención al bueno de Nick, pero dadas las circunstancias, escucharlo me ayudó al menos a centrarme un poco más en lo que quería y debía hacer en aquel momento. Y no me refería a comerme el dichoso taco, sino a Rachel.

Mi hermana me había dejado a solas con la intención de que pudiese hablar con ella, porque sabía y había sido testigo de nuestra estupidez cuando lo hacíamos en presencia de alguien, pero junto a Rachel estaba su hermano. Y cuando acabasen de comer, lo lógico es que se marchara junto a él tal y como había dejado entrever cuando nos saludamos. Así que tenía que pensar, buscar una idea para poder al menos tener un par de minutos con ella a solas.

30 minutos perdidos en pensamientos que no sirvieron para nada. 30 minutos en los que lo único provechoso que hice fue dar un par de bocados al taco, y beberme media cerveza. Cerveza que estuve a punto de escupir cuando noté el movimiento en la mesa, sin siquiera mirar directamente, y supe que había llegado el momento.

Para mi sorpresa, el único que pasó a escasos metros de mí fue el Capitán América, y lo hizo regalándome una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Detrás de él, aún en la mesa, Rachel permanecía sentada sin dejar de mirarme, con una media sonrisa que me contagió acabando con todos y cada uno de los nervios y las dudas que me habían mantenido bloqueada en aquellos minutos.

Me estaba esperando, al igual que yo la había estado esperando a ella. Y ni siquiera me lo pensé. Le pedí a Nick un par de copas de vino y deseché el resto del taco excusándome en la falta de apetito. Cuando tuve las copas frente a mí, las tomé y fui directamente hacia su mesa, asegurándome con la mirada que aquel asiento que había dejado libre su hermano, me esperaba a mí.

De nuevo su sonrisa me respondió, más aún cuando llegué junto a ella y me invitó a que tomara asiento con tímido y sutil gesto de su mano, sin dejar de sonreír y por supuesto, sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, le he pedido a mi hermano que fuese a echar gasolina al coche y regresara a por mí —me dijo rápidamente, y yo noté como mi seguridad fingida sacó a relucir sus adorables nervios. No dije nada. Me limité a sonreírle mientras me sentaba y le ofrecía la copa—. ¿Esto es para mí?

—Feliz cumpleaños —le respondí y el brillo en sus ojos acabó con todo vestigio de duda o miedo por enfrentarme a ella. Incluidos los nervios.

Mi sedante natural, mi calma, el único ser en el mundo, en mi universo, capaz de provocarme esa sensación cuando estaba a punto de colapsar. Mi chica galáctica.

—Lo has recordado…

—Te confieso que por pura casualidad. Llevo unos meses con tantas cosas en mi cabeza, que…

—No es necesario que te excuses —musitó ofreciéndome la copa para que brindase con ella.

—No ninguna excusa, es la verdad.

—Bueno… Pero te has acordado, eso es lo importante. Y que me vas a regalar un brindis —dijo alzando su copa y yo procedí a rozar la mía con ella.

—Por los encuentros —susurré complacida.

—Por las promesas que se cumplen —añadió ella segundos antes de dar el primero de los sorbos. Al igual que hice yo, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. De hecho, puedo jurar que no dejamos de mirarnos en ningún momento mientras estuvimos allí, frente a frente—. No sé si preguntarte cómo estás —dijo tras varios segundos en silencio—. No quiero quedar como una hipócrita.

—¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Veo que tu hermana no te ha contado nada.

—¿Mi hermana? No entiendo. ¿Qué me tiene que contar?

—Que no he podido resistir la tentación de preguntarle cada vez que nos hemos visto en la librería. Qué sé más de tu vida que probablemente tú de la mía.

—Oh… Es eso.

—No lo sabías, ¿verdad?

—Y concretamente, ¿qué es lo que te ha dicho de mí?

—Pues… Que estás haciendo exactamente lo que tenías que hacer. Que has vuelto a empezar desde cero en Los Ángeles, que unas tiendas están comprándote cuadros para venderlos y que… Tienes incluso un pequeño estudio —sonrió feliz, sabiendo que ese detalle era algo que a ella le fascinaba.

—Veo que te ha informado bien.

—Bueno, solo son pequeños detalles… Pero para mí han sido suficientes.

—En realidad creo que te lo ha puesto todo más bonito de lo que es. No vendo mis cuadros a varias tiendas, en realidad ellas me los venden al público. Y más que un estudio, lo que tengo es un pequeño trastero que he podido alquilar a un amigo de Chad. Apenas me caben unos cuantos lienzos y un caballete.

—Oh… Bueno, pero es tu estudio, y haces lo que quieres, ¿no?

—Sí, en eso sí que te ha dicho la verdad —le dije sin dejar de mirarla—. Aunque era eso o no poder vivir con Chad. Su apartamento es tan perfecto que no me habría permitido meter un solo bote de pintura —añadí encontrándome con su sonrisa de nuevo, aunque mucho más tímida de lo habitual—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Frannie solo me ha dicho que sigues igual, como siempre…

—Es la mejor respuesta que puede darte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eso significa que todo está como debería estar, ¿no?

—Eh… Sí, pero también me hubiera gustado escuchar que todo va a mejor. ¿No ha cambiado nada en tu vida en todo este tiempo?

—Algunas cosas sí, pero supongo que no son temas para hablar con tu hermana —me respondió eliminando por completo la sonrisa que había mantenido durante toda la conversación. Y eso me puso en alerta.

—Tienes razón —le dije sintiendo como la preocupación volvía a instalarse en mí, tanto que no dejé pasar un solo segundo en intentar desviar la conversación hacia otro punto más agradable para ella—. Así que vas a pasar las navidades en Oklahoma…

—Ajam…

—¿Y Jesse? ¿Cómo está?

—Bien… Supongo —balbuceó y definitivamente supe que algo estaba sucediendo.

—¿Supones?

—Jesse está en Chicago, así que supongo que sí, que estará bien.

—¿Chicago? ¿Mucho trabajo con la editorial?

—No… Con la editorial precisamente no —murmuró tras varios segundos en silencio en los que intuí que ordenaba sus pensamientos y buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Más tarde supe que simplemente hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por no derrumbarse—. Está, está con su padre. Ha tomado una nueva decisión para su futuro profesional y ahora quiere… Quiere seguir los pasos de su padre y meterse en la industria de la música. Está allí teniendo reuniones y demás…

—¿En el mundo de la música? ¿Quiere ser productor?

—Así es…Y probablemente representante de artistas —respondió completamente resignada.

—Pero… ¿Y la editorial?

—La va a vender al mejor postor —soltó y las palabras de mi padre no tardaron en rondar por mi mente—. Se ha cansado de los libros, dice que ese no es su mundo y no puede seguir fingiendo que le gusta.

—Pero… ¿Y tus librerías?

—Por ahora seguirán abiertas, pero de manera individual. No tendrá nada que ver con la editorial, y yo seguiré a cargo de ellas —dijo sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrase por momentos. Y un suspiro se escapó de ella helándome.

Un suspiro que me demostraba una nueva cara, o tal vez la que había estado ocultando durante estos meses. Rachel parecía completamente abatida, tanto que incluso empecé a notarle unas intensas ojeras que no había logrado percibir hasta ese instante. Estaba triste, demasiado o yo me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Por desgracia no era esa la excusa. No eran paranoias mías, ni era una percepción influenciada por el malestar que Jesse me produjo al cumplir todas y cada una de las previsiones que mi padre me dio de él. Rachel había ensombrecido, había bajado la guardia hasta casi no poder evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a abordar sus ojos, y la comisura de sus labios cayesen destruyendo la gravedad de su sonrisa, y regalándome un gesto que me hizo temer lo peor.

—Rach…—susurré, y supuse que mi sutileza no quebró por completo su firmeza.

—Lo, lo siento… Tengo que ir al baño —se excusó adueñándose de su bolso tan rápido como su voz salía acompañada por el primero de los sollozos, y una lágrima cruzaba su mejilla dejándome completamente en shock. Por suerte, apenas me duró un par de segundos. Justo el tiempo que tardé en reaccionar al verla desaparecer en el interior del baño, y comprender que yo tenía que seguirla.

Y eso hice. Me levanté de la mesa dejando todo sobre ella, y avisé a Nick para que se mantuviera alerta. Supuse que el gesto serio de mi cara y la rapidez con la que Rachel se precipitó sobre el baño, fue suficiente para él y supo que algo le sucedía. Se limitó a asentirme antes de que yo siguiera los mismos pasos de Rachel, y me colase en el interior del baño. Nada más verla frente a uno de los espejos cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y un llanto que se intuía más que escuchar, supe que mi corazón se había roto de nuevo.

—Rachel…—susurré acercándome a ella hasta acariciar su espalda y buscar algún resquicio entre sus manos para ver su cara.

—Lo, lo siento Quinn —balbuceó tratando de serenar la respiración—. Sabes que no me gusta llorar en público.

—Y yo me empeño en hacerte llorar en público —musité tratando de aliviarla al menos con algo de humor.

—No, no me has hecho llorar tú, Quinn. Es, es que ya no puedo más… He intentado ser fuerte, pero contigo… Me es imposible.

—¿Ser fuerte? Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, y te recuerdo que soy hermana de Frannie Fabray.

—No, no lo soy, Quinn. Ni soy fuerte ni inteligente, ni capaz…

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? —la interrogué sin temor alguno al lanzarme a secar una a una todas las lágrimas que iban cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Jesse, Jesse no está bien —susurró conmovida—. Él no está bien, no estamos bien, Quinn… Y yo no sé qué más hacer, yo no sé cómo retenerlo —No dije nada. Preferí guardar silencio y regalarle algunos segundos en los que pudiese ordenar las palabras y contener la respiración agitada de su pecho—. No ha sabido olvidar, no es capaz de olvidar nuestra historia —prosiguió sin mirarme a los ojos—. Él no puede, el rencor es superior y hace un par de meses que me dijo que necesitaba tiempo, que tenía que alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba a lo nuestro y meditar. Y le estoy perdiendo, Quinn. Sé que le estoy perdiendo y no sé qué hacer. Nunca debí ocultarle quien eras, tal vez si se lo hubiese dicho desde el principio…

Destruida.

Destrozada.

Jamás, nunca jamás en mi vida había tenido una sensación tan dolorosa como la que tuve en aquel instante al escucharla, al ser consciente de lo que mi presencia había logrado provocar en alguien tan bello, en alguien tan especial como ella. Juro que jamás me sentí tan jodidamente mal, y si a ello le sumabas el ser consciente de como su corazón se rompía por no tenerlo a él cerca, la devastación en mi interior fue brutal. Y aun así, aun viendo como su propia vida se derrumbada, no me acusó en ningún momento, no me culpó ni un solo segundo de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sino todo lo contrario, se empeñaba en hacerme ver que yo solo había sido una bendición para ella, y necesitaba en todo momento saber cómo era mi vida, como había sabido salir adelante.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado, Rachel? ¿Por qué no…?

—Porque no quería romper el pacto que hicimos —balbuceó—. Porque tú también necesitas tu espacio, yo precisamente te lo pedí… Cada una arregla su mundo a su manera, ¿no es cierto? Además, guardo la esperanza de lograr que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Sé, sé que él me quiere, y el amor todo lo puede… ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo puede estar una persona alejada de quien ama solo por rencor? —me preguntó como si tuviera la respuesta acertada, como si creyese firmemente en que el amor era lo único que dos personas necesitaban para estar juntas.

Obviamente no lo creía, porque la experiencia me lo había demostrado con creces, y fueron muchas las noches que terminé llorando, aferrada a la almohada y acordándome de Robert. De hecho, aún rondaba por mi mente de vez en cuando. Pero no quería acabar con aquella esperanza que guardaba, no quería romper aún más su corazón y que aquel encuentro fuese para ella un completo horror.

Fui paciente, porque necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no convertirme en una hipócrita, pero tampoco en darle falsas esperanzas. Y aproveché ese momento para hacer lo que no había sido capaz de hacer cuando estaba Frannie presente. Abrazarla. Tirar de ella con sutileza y cobijarla entre mis brazos, permitiendo que siguiera desahogándose como tanto parecía necesitar. Y fue en ese instante, cuando fui consciente de que una vez más la tenía entre mis brazos, cuando encontré la respuesta perfecta.

—¿Sabes qué? —susurré buscando su rostro, adentrándome de nuevo en la tarea de secar sus lágrimas mientras la miraba, y procuraba sonreírle—. Había quedado hoy con mi hermana para pedirle consejo. Tenía una duda enorme por un tema laboral… Y pensé que ella era la única que iba a poder ayudarme a decidirme. En cuanto te he visto entrar por la puerta, supe qué decisión tomar.

—¿Qué decisión? —me preguntó tranquilizándose por segundos.

—La única que hace sentirme viva. La única que me va a dar la oportunidad de no tener miedo y seguir hacia adelante. Un nuevo encuentro y una nueva lección aprendida: Nunca te rindas, Quinn —dije mencionándome a mí misma y ampliando mi sonrisa para intentar contagiarla, aunque el gesto apenado de su rostro pareciera pétreo, casi eterno—. Tal vez también sea tu lección. Que yo te diga que nunca te rindas, que nunca te des por vencida si luchas por lo que más quieres. Tal vez hoy estemos destinadas a encontrarnos para recordar que no debemos rendirnos y seguir adelante sin miedo. Luchando por lo que queremos y deseamos. Por lo que nos hace felices.

—Sigues… Sigues creyendo en el destino —balbuceó esbozando una tímida sonrisa que terminó por conquistarme más aún, y eso que ya sentía que me tenía en la palma de su mano.

—Nunca dejaré de creer, mi chica galáctica.

—Oh… Dios, hace tanto que no me llamas así…

—Bueno, tienes mi permiso para escucharlo cuando lo necesites. Sé que lo que peor puedo hacer ahora mismo es pedirte que me llames, no invitarte a que lo hagas si te sientes mal, porque es evidente que ya lo estás, sino pedirte, suplicarte que lo hagas cuando lo desees de veras. Aunque sea para escucharte, prometo no hacer ni decir nada que pueda influenciarte o perjudicarte, solo escucharte… Incluso, si quieres llorar estaré ahí.

—¿Quieres que te llame para que me escuches llorar?

—Quiero que me llames si me necesitas, Rachel. Yo, yo no puedo hacerlo. Yo no puedo llamarte y cuestionarte cada día si estás o no estás bien, pero tú si puedes hacerlo cuando lo desees. Y te pido que lo hagas sin dudarlo —le dije justo cuando precisamente, el sonido de su teléfono móvil nos interrumpía. Rachel sacó el mismo del interior del bolso y lo miró por algunos segundos en los que al fin, logró controlar la congoja del llanto, y secar sus lágrimas, con mi ayuda, por completo—. ¿Tu hermano? —le pregunté al ver de soslayo una imagen de ambos juntos en la pantalla.

—Sí, está… Está llegando. Me tengo que marchar, Quinn. Tenemos que salir ya para Oklahoma y evitar que la noche se nos eche encima.

—Me parece perfecto. ¿Estás más calmada?

—No, pero supongo que lograré estarlo en unos minutos.

—Bien… Te dejaré a solas para que lo hagas. No te preocupes por tu hermano, yo le digo que ya sales…

—Gracias. Gracias por todo, Quinn. No sabes el bien que me hace volver a verte y saber que estás… Que estás así —añadió dibujando una sonrisa completamente sincera, desde el corazón. Y yo simplemente me limité a acariciar su mejilla, sabiendo que era lo más sensato y lo único que podía hacer para que supiera que estaba a su lado, y no romper la complicidad del momento. Porque en lo más profundo de mí ser y aunque luchase por ignorarlo, solo deseaba besarla.

—Recuerda, puedes llamarme cuando lo desees —le dije segundos antes de permitirle esos minutos a solas que sabía que necesitaba para recomponerse, aunque no fue lo último que le dije. Porque no pude evitarlo, porque sentía que tenía que decírselo a pesar de lo que pudiese llegar a entender—. Rachel…—susurré al llegar a la puerta y girándome de nuevo hacia ella— ¿Me aceptas un consejo? —le pregunté y ella asintió sin más. Tragué saliva, y procurando que mi voz sonara con la mayor dulzura posible, me lancé— Si realmente quieres y deseas ser feliz, aléjate de lo que no te hace feliz.

Nada más. No dije una sola palabra más, porque eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle. Exactamente lo que me dijo mi hermana cinco meses atrás. Exactamente el mismo consejo que me repetí una y mil veces hasta tomar la decisión más importante de mi vida, y ser consciente de que no había otra manera de lograr esa felicidad.

Al igual que quien le tiene miedo a los acantilados, nunca se asoma al abismo. Quien quiere ser feliz, no debe acercarse a lo que no te otorga tal felicidad. Era el mensaje más claro, y siendo consciente de su situación, el más devastador para ella. Pero tenía que decírselo, tenía que ser sincera al igual que la insté a luchar.

Rachel, como era de esperar, tampoco me dijo nada más. Simplemente me miró. Cuando abandoné el servicio y salí al exterior, supe que lo había entendido, y que no le había molestado en absoluto que fuera así de honesta con ella. Pero antes de saberlo, tuve que enfrentarme a él, a su hermano, quien ya esperaba junto al coche, aparcado a escasos metros del bar.

Me apresuré en avisar a Nick para informarle que aquella cuenta que debían pagar, era cosa mía. Que yo me encargaba de ello, y después no dudé en salir a su encuentro. Y por el gesto sorprendido de su rostro, supuse que no lo esperaba en absoluto.

—Tu hermana está en el baño, no tardará en salir —le dije acercándome a él.

—Ok. Gracias por avisarme. ¿Estás mejor? Me refiero a… Bueno, al golpe.

—Sí, no te preocupes. No es la primera vez que alguien me golpea con esa fuerza —le dije con doble sentido, aunque lógicamente él no llegó a comprender.

—No, no tenía ni idea de que fueses amiga de Rachel. No sabía que tuviese amigas en Denver, pero ya me ha dicho que vives en California.

—Así es…

—Me alegro de que así sea, quiero decir no que vivas en California, sino de que tenga a alguien aquí. No me gusta verla sola, y menos ahora.

—Ya… De todos modos, estoy convencida de que tú le puedes ayudar mucho más que cualquier amiga. Es tu hermana pequeña, y a las hermanas pequeñas siempre hay que protegerlas.

—Por eso estoy aquí —soltó contundente, provocándome una sensación de bienestar que no sabía que podría llegar a tener después de lo vivido. Fue certeza, fue esa seguridad que solo un hermano era capaz de transmitir lo que me tranquilizó, y lo que me hizo saber que, a pesar de todo, Rachel estaba en las mejores manos.

—Cuídala, por favor…—susurré intuyendo que se acercaba el final de aquel encuentro tan especial. Y no me equivoqué. Sus ojos, tan idénticos a los de Rachel que no llegué a comprender como no lo había reconocido cuando me choqué contra él, se desviaron por encima de mis hombros y supe que ella ya estaba allí. Que Rachel había abandonado el bar y se dirigía hacia nosotros.

Lo hacía con el paso firme y con serenidad, aunque sabía que la estaba forzando por el gesto tenso que aún seguía vistiendo su rostro. Pero sus ojos brillaban, y esa vez no lo hacían por la pena o las lágrimas, sino por algo que no supe ver en aquel instante, pero que me fascinó.

—El camarero se ha negado a cobrarme —me dijo nada más llegar junto a nosotros—, dice que lo has pagado tú.

—Privilegios de ser la hija del dueño —le respondí sonriéndole.

—Ya… Te debo una cena —musitó y yo me limité a guiñarle el ojo sin que su hermano pudiese percatarse de ello.

—¿Nos vamos? Empieza a hacerse tarde —dijo él y Rachel asintió—. Ha sido un placer —me dijo a mí, lanzándome la mano para saludarme. Gesto que yo acepté con agrado, a pesar de que aquellas manos fueron las que un día, me lanzaron al suelo desde mi columpio—. Espero volver a verte pronto.

—Yo también —le dije segundos antes de que tomase la decisión, acertada por supuesto, de regresar al coche y dejarnos a solas para que pudiésemos despedirnos. Rachel aguardaba un tanto dudosa, sin saber muy bien cómo afrontar ese último momento en el que, una vez más, volvíamos a separarnos sin saber cuándo ni cómo volveríamos a vernos. Porque de eso, de que volveríamos a encontrarnos, ya ambas estábamos completamente convencidas.

—Gracias por todo, Quinn —volvió a decir, y a mí me sobraron las palabras. No lo dudé. Di un paso hacia ella y la abracé como tendría que haberlo hecho al saludarnos. Y no solo la abracé, sino que me atreví a besar su mejilla y llevarme conmigo ese olor que solía desprender tan alentador. Ese olor que siempre estuvo en mí, pero que necesitaba disfrutar cada cierto tiempo para recordarlo, y vivirlo—. Cuídate —me susurró, y ese fue su adiós.

Rachel se deshizo de mi abrazo y yo me permití el lujo de dejarla ir. Un lujo que no me supo mal porque me quedé tranquila, me quedé con la sensación de saber que no le mentí al decirle lo que le dije entre las cuatro paredes del baño del bar, porque en esta vida no se puede hacer otra cosa más que luchar por lo que deseas, por lo que te hace feliz, y ella me supo entender. Supo comprender que solo así se consiguen los propósitos, y que, si estos no llegan, es simplemente porque no están para ti.

Y me quedé tranquila no solo por ver como mi aliento parecía haberle ayudado, sino porque en mi corazón, a pesar de los golpes que habían terminado por destrozarlo, empezó a recuperarse en aquel preciso instante gracias a una promesa que me hice a mí misma, y que ella no sabría nunca. Ni siquiera si llegaba a cumplirla.

Si ella, si mi chica galáctica no lograba recomponer su corazón con Jesse, si quien debía estar a su lado no regresaba por culpa del rencor que seguía cegándolo, yo misma me encargaría de cuidarla, yo misma me encargaría de sanar ese corazón y que volviese a vibrar, que volviese a latir, que pudiera volver a enamorarse, y a ser posible… De mí.


	29. Chapter 29

Domingo 20 de marzo de 2016

Denver

Rachel Berry

29

Ni el sol, ni los casi 25 agradables grados que se dejaban sentir en aquel primer día de la primavera, lograron acabar con el temblor que me acusaba desde bien entrada la mañana. Temblor que lógicamente poco o nada tenía que ver con el clima que, por segundo año consecutivo, se esmeraba en cambiar el promedio habitual de aquella ciudad.

Había sido el invierno más cálido de cuántos se recordaban en Denver, aunque para mí no habían sido más que los meses más lúgubres y fríos de cuántos recordaba haber vivido a lo largo de mi vida. Sobre todo, aquel día.

Tenía la esperanza de guardar un buen recuerdo de Denver, de llevarme conmigo para siempre esa sensación de saber que, durante muchos años, había sido mi hogar. Pero no. Después de lo acontecido aquella mañana, lo único que me obligaba a permanecer en aquella ciudad por algunas horas más no era otra cosa más que ella, y su insistencia por vernos en aquella situación. Situación que por supuesto no entraba en mis planes.

Lo único que me apetecía era tomar el primer tren de regreso a Oklahoma, y hacer de mi vida algo más interesante que pasarme las horas lamentándome y llorando, como había estado haciendo durante los últimos meses. Aunque lo cierto, y gracias a eso que dicen de que el tiempo lo cura todo, había empezado a asimilar ciertas etapas de mi vida que tenía que dar por finalizadas.

Etapas que podría equiparar a las tan manidas fases de asimilación que todo ser humano ha de superar cuando algo importante sacude su vida. En mi caso, una separación.

Me había visto superada por los acontecimientos que se habían ido sucediendo a lo largo de mi vida, de hecho, pasé años para lograr asimilar y superar el duelo por la muerte de mi padre. Pero separarme definitivamente de Jesse no fue fácil de digerir, mucho menos por las circunstancias en las que se dieron los acontecimientos.

Habían pasado seis meses y seis días exactamente desde el 1 de septiembre, el día en el que Jesse me confesó que no podía, que se estaba volviendo loco por culpa del rencor, y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era concedernos un tiempo. O, mejor dicho, concederse un tiempo, porque yo no necesitaba tiempo alguno para saber que quería estar a su lado. Aun así, lógicamente, se lo permití.

Supe que había estado tratando de asimilar mi historia con Quinn desde el día en el que se la confesé, pero la paciencia le duró apenas un mes. Yo, por supuesto, completamente destrozada, lo acepté. Acepté que se tomase ese tiempo con la esperanza de que la calma se apiadase de nosotros, con la certeza de saber que mi corazón solo le pertenecía a él y procurando demostrárselo cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Pero de poco sirvió. Cinco meses después de tomar esa decisión, llegó un día frente a mí y acabó con todo lo que nos unía. Cerró para siempre la puerta a una posible reconciliación como pareja, y me ofreció su apoyo como un amigo más en el futuro.

Su excusa, la peor de todas. La que más me dolió.

_Rachel, me he dado cuenta de que yo nunca voy a poder hacerte feliz. _

Con esas palabras se despidió de mí, con esas palabras rompió por completo mi corazón y me dejó. Me dejó después de meses en los que tristemente, fui tratando de asimilar lo que estaba por llegar. Y digo tristemente, no solo por lo que duele que la persona a la que amas te deje de esa forma, sino por todo lo que conllevaba en mi mundo tener que alejarme de él.

Había sido mi ancla, esa persona que lograba mantenerme en la tierra y no perdida en las estrellas. Había sido mi seguridad, la calma y mi paz. Esa paz que te hace dormir por las noches al saber que quien está a tu lado, está justamente ahí, a tu lado. Esa paz por saber, por creer estar convencida de que no solo tenía un amante, sino que también tenía un compañero y un amigo.

Jesse St. James tiró por la borda seis años de amistad, cinco años de relación, y tres de matrimonio, por los celos, por una estúpida y rencorosa reacción hacia mi historia con Quinn, sin llegar a detenerse a pensar un solo minuto en que si después de todo lo que habíamos vivido yo seguía a su lado, era porque solo él estaba en mi corazón de esa manera. Porque era a él a quien quería, por mucho que el destino, que los astros o el dichoso hilo invisible de la leyenda me tuviese unida a ella. Nada tenía que ver una cosa con la otra, y de eso, me aseguré que fuese completamente consciente.

Pero tampoco sirvió de nada.

Jesse tomó la decisión, y yo, por mucho que me pesara, no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo. Y fue así como después de mucho tiempo sintiendo que caminaba por suelo firme, volvía el vértigo a mi vida, volvía ese camino convertido en cuerda de malabaristas que tanto miedo me daba cruzar. Y volvía la sensación de inseguridad que siempre tuve, que marcó mi vida desde pequeña, pero no por verme en soledad sin la compañía de un hombre, sino por volver a fracasar en algo que deseaba tener. Por no saber, por no tener capacidad de construir mi propia vida sin que terminase desmoronándose como un estúpido castillo de arena.

Dios sabe que lo intenté, que luché, pero no fue suficiente. Nunca lo fue, y nada quedó. Nada dejó más que un puñado de papeles que aquella mañana terminé firmando con lágrimas aún en mis ojos, aunque serena. Sabiendo lo que hacía y el motivo que me llevaba a hacerlo. Cumpliendo con escrupulosa exactitud las cinco fases que, según los psicólogos, llegábamos a vivir en una situación como aquella.

Negación, rabia o enfado, negociación, tristeza, y, por último, aceptación.

Sabía que estaba en esa última, que después de tantos meses había empezado a aceptarlo, pero nada ni nadie iba a lograr que la tristeza se volviese a adueñar de mí en aquel día, o eso quería creer.

Ni siquiera el saber que iba a verla a ella me hacía sentir diferente, e iba a eliminar la sensación de pena que me embargaba. Todo lo contrario, lograba que, de nuevo, y a pesar de haber mantenido varias conversaciones telefónicas en los días anteriores, esa sensación extraña de no saber siquiera si mis pasos eran firmes o el gesto de mi cara normal, regresara a mí.

Por supuesto, en los escasos minutos que conversamos no hablamos de mi situación, simplemente tratamos de ponernos de acuerdo para coincidir y poder vernos, porque justamente estaba en esa fase de tristeza que no me dejaba aceptar que todo se había acabado entre Jesse y yo, y por supuesto porque no quería amargar su felicidad, porque no quería que uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, tuviese un punto negro por mi culpa.

Por eso acepté su invitación para vernos aprovechando que ambas teníamos asuntos que atender en Denver. Porque deseaba contribuir en esa felicidad, aunque tuviese que fingir. Porque se lo debía, porque no fui capaz de levantar el teléfono para llamarla y confesarle que estaba destruida emocionalmente. De hecho, fue ella quien rompió nuestro pacto utilizando la excusa del nacimiento de su primer sobrino.

Y allí me presenté.

Frente a la coqueta y llamativa fachada del 5445 de Greenwood St, el hogar de Frannie y Trevor, con un ramo de flores en mi mano derecha y un regalo del que me iba a costar desprenderme en el interior del bolso. Tratando de serenar mi rostro, de asegurarme que las ojeras quedaban perfectamente camufladas por el maquillaje, y procurando sonreír lo suficiente como para que nadie se interesase demasiado por mi estado.

No me apetecía volver a derrumbarme, y menos frente a ellos.

El sonido del timbre logró que los nervios volvieran a incrementarse en mi estómago.

—Hola, hola…—balbuceé como una niña que va vendiendo galletas de puerta en puerta—. Soy Rachel Berry. He venido…

—Oh… ¿Así que tú eres Rachel Berry? —musitó Trevor interrumpiéndome. Lógicamente yo a él si lo reconocí nada más abrir la puerta, pero él no debía tener tan buena memoria para reconocerme a mí. E intuí que ignoraba toda mi historia con Quinn.

—Sí, señor.

—Te estaban esperando —me dijo amablemente al tiempo que me ofrecía su mano para saludarme—, Es un placer conocerte. Frannie me ha hablado mucho de ti. Pasa… Vamos, entra.

—Gracias —balbuceé de nuevo abrumada por la cálida bienvenida que me ofreció, y que poco o nada tenía que ver con la que años atrás me regaló en su estudio de tatuajes. Aunque eso no me ayudó a calmarme.

Me colé en el interior de la casa de forma tan patética que a punto estuve de destruir el precioso ramo de flores golpeándolo con la puerta—Enhorabuena—le dije procurando templar los nervios, y él me respondió con una sonrisa encantadora, completamente opuesta a la que imagen de tipo duro que solía aparentar. Tal vez el convertirse en padre lograba ese efecto repentino en los hombres, y a juzgar por como encontré a Frannie, también en las mujeres.

—¡Rachel! —escuché nada más acceder al salón, y la voz me llevó hacia el sofá, donde Frannie aparecía recostada y sonriente— Has venido —añadió con una familiaridad que me sorprendió.

—Hola. Pues claro que he venido. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? —balbuceé tratando de mostrarme natural.

—Te diría mejor que nunca, pero lo cierto es que he estado mejor en otras ocasiones…—musitó tratando de reincorporarse, pero yo se lo evité al ver el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro tras el más mínimo movimiento— Siento recibirte así, pero Ethan ha venido al mundo dejándome unos cuántos puntos de sutura en el abdomen.

—No te preocupes… Quédate ahí y no te muevas. Tienes… Tienes que descansar.

—No me queda otra opción —sonrió divertida—. ¿Eso es para mí? —añadió señalando el ramo de flores que incluso había olvidado que portaba.

—Por supuesto, ¿para quién si no? Enhorabuena. También… También te he traído esto —balbuceé sacando del interior del bolso el único regalo que fui capaz de acertar a llevarle para una ocasión como aquella—. No sabía que cosas podrías necesitar y que no tuvieses ya, y le pregunté a Quinn, pero ella me dijo que no tenía que traer nada… Así que no me ha ayudado en absoluto.

—No tenías que traer nada, Rachel —me dijo ella al tiempo que, con curiosidad, aceptaba el regalo—. Me alegra mucho volver a verte, y que quieras conocer a Ethan más aún. Es más que suficiente, te lo aseguro.

—Bueno, pero me apetecía entregarte un detalle… No sé, tal vez dentro de poco lo tengas que utilizar a menudo —insistí justo cuando sus ojos se sorprendían al descubrir el interior del paquete— Es… Es una adaptación perfecta de Peter Pan en los Jardines de Kensington. Tiene casi 100 años, aunque el original se publicó en 1906 y lógicamente, es muy complicado hacerse con una copia. Éste fue editado en 1920, y te puedo asegurar que quedan muy pocas copias repartidas por el mundo. Lo, lo tenía guardado como un tesoro.

—Oh… Rachel, es una maravilla.

—Lo es. Espero, espero que lo disfrutéis muchísimo, y que puedas leérselo a Ethan.

—Pero… No puedo aceptar algo así, debe ser carísimo…

—Tiene el valor que tú quieras darle. Para mí es más importante el valor personal y emocional, que el metálico.

—Pues… Te aseguro que por mi parte es muchísimo. Rachel, no es necesario que…

—Estoy segura de que Ethan lo agradecerá cuando puedas leérselo. Acéptalo como el primer libro de su futura biblioteca.

—Oh dios…Lo haré, te lo aseguro… Muchas gracias, de verdad. Es… Es precioso. Gracias —No dije nada, solo aguardé en silencio y le sonreí agradecida por el entusiasmo que me regaló al descubrir el libro. Eso sin duda, era el mejor de los regalos, y lo que más me gustaba cuando tenía que hacer algún tipo de presente. El entusiasmo, la felicidad y el valor que le daban a algo que cualquier otra persona, habría ignorado por completo. Dudo que haya muchas madres a las que les guste la idea de recibir como regalo para su bebé un simple libro, pero Frannie, por suerte, no era de esas—. Supongo que querrás conocerlo, ¿verdad?

—Pues… Sí, claro. Me encantaría conocerlo al fin —respondí sin poder evitar lanzar una mirada a mi alrededor buscando a Quinn, y lógicamente a quien iba a heredar aquel valioso ejemplar de Peter Pan que conseguí por pura cabezonería en una subasta. Ni siquiera me atrevía a recordar el precio del mismo, y no me importó en absoluto que terminase en sus manos.

Frannie había seguido acudiendo a la librería a menudo, y como siempre, me regalaba esas palabras que yo había estado necesitando sobre el paradero de Quinn. Y no solo eso, sino que, en los últimos meses, los más complicados de sobrellevar para mí, se convirtió en un verdadero apoyo sin que siquiera consciente de ello. Verla aparecer por la librería mostrándome como su barriga iba creciendo semana a semana, me ayudó a no encerrarme por completo en mi ático, a disfrutar y alegrarme por ella cuando menos ganas tenía de sonreír.

—Supongo que también querrás ver a mi hermana…—añadió esbozando una nueva sonrisa, y supe que me había leído la mente. Obviamente, una de las razones por la que me había trasladado hasta allí, era precisamente para verla. A ella, a Quinn.

Hacía apenas cinco minutos que recibí el último de sus mensajes avisándome que estaba allí, esperándome tras haberme convencido para que fuera a visitar a su hermana. Pero en aquel salón no había ni rastro de ella, ni tampoco del bebé, a pesar de todas las cosas que aparecían esparcidas y que, definitivamente te hacían ver que la llegada del más pequeño de los Fabray era toda una realidad. Una cuna, varias cestas con todo tipo de botes y productos para bebés, un par de osos gigantes de peluche y el olor, ese olor tan característico y especial que rodea la presencia de un pequeño. Toda la casa olía a eso que no se puede describir con palabras, pero que todo el mundo puede asociar e identificar con un nacimiento.

—No los busques aquí —me dijo sacándome de mi improvisado escrutinio—. Está en el jardín trasero, aprovechando el perfecto sol que hace ahora mismo y que yo no puedo tomar porque me levantarme de aquí, es un suplicio.

—Oh…

—Vamos, ve. Solo tienes que cruzar ese pasillo —me indicó señalándome hacia uno de los extremos del salón—. Te acompañaría gustosamente, pero me vas a tener que disculpar —añadió volviendo a recostarse sobre el sofá y señalándose hacia la barriga. Por lo que pude saber a través de Quinn no había sido un parto sencillo, de hecho, pasó por varios apuros que terminaron llevándola a una operación que no estaba prevista, y que la iba a dejar convaleciente durante varios días, o incluso semanas. Pero lo importante era que todo salió bien, y eso lo pude comprobar en su humor, en su peculiar manera de tratar a los demás.

Tal vez le dolía a rabiar con tan solo moverse un solo centímetro, pero la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro ni un solo segundo. Y conociéndola, era de agradecer.

—No, no te preocupes. Quédate ahí tranquila, y si necesitas algo…

—Para eso está Trevor —me interrumpió con su ya familiar sentido del humor. Porque sí, porque hablar con Frannie había empezado a ser casi como una rutina para mí, y era capaz de reconocer todos y cada uno de sus tonos. Aquel sin duda era el divertido—. Tú no te preocupes y ve con ellos. Quinn lleva todo el día hablando de ti, y esperándote.

—¿Hablando de mí?

—Sí, o, mejor dicho, avisándome… Frannie no vayas a molestar a Rachel con tus comentarios, Frannie ni se te ocurra bromear con Rachel sobre tal o cual asunto, Frannie… En fin, creo que deberías dejarle claro que eres una toda una mujer, porque mi hermana parece ser que piensa que eres una niña. Te protege más a ti que a mí —sentenció y yo no pude más que sonreírle, y por supuesto aceptar su petición de ir en su búsqueda sin retrasar más el momento.

Lo último que escuché de Frannie fue la orden que le dio a su marido para que dejase lo que estuviese haciendo, y le buscase rápidamente un jarrón donde colocar el ramo de flores, y lo hizo con tanta gracia que a punto estuve de soltar una carcajada en mitad de aquel pasillo que me llevaba hasta el jardín.

Por suerte no lo hice, y digo suerte porque de haberlo hecho, el sonido había roto por completo la maravillosa escena que estaba por contemplar.

La luz del día me guio hasta una puerta acristalada que interrumpía mi avance, y solo me bastó mirar a través de ella para saber que había llegado al lugar indicado. Un inmenso jardín que estallaba en verde, con varios y frondosos árboles rodeándolo me paralizó por completo frente a la puerta. A la derecha, como una escena sacada de cualquier cuadro o película de ensueño, el blanco radiante de un banco me obligaba a desviar la mirada y a descubrirla a ella, sentada cómodamente sobre él y con el pequeño de la familia entre sus brazos, permitiendo que el sol templara la escena con una calidez única.

Y el mismo estallido que me produjo el intenso color del jardín, se produjo en mi mente con los pensamientos, con la pena que venía arrastrando desde hacía meses. Como si una bomba aniquilara por completo cualquier pesar, aunque solo fuese momentáneamente. La tristeza estalló en mil pedazos que se disolvieron rápidamente, y dejaron paso a una calma que ya sentía como habitual cada vez que la veía, pero que siempre terminaba sorprendiéndome. Y paralizándome.

No sé cuántos minutos estuve allí, observándola desde la distancia hasta que decidí abrir aquella puerta, y presentarme ante ella. Su sonrisa, después de un leve escrutinio al escuchar el sonido de la misma, no tardó en recibirme. Y yo no pude más que agradecer. Que dar las gracias por seguir teniendo en mi vida esa sensación que ella lograba transmitirme. Por volver a sentir algo agradable después de tanto tiempo recibiendo golpes.

Mi debilidad se vio superada cuando la vi bajar la mirada hacia el pequeño, mientras caminaba hacia ellos, y pude oír su voz hablándole.

—Ethan, el afortunado —susurró—. Viene a verte una estrella —añadió segundos antes de volver a buscarme con la mirada. Para entonces yo ya podía verlo. Podía descubrir el rostro más pequeño e inocente que había contemplado nunca, regalándome un pequeño bostezo a modo de saludo—. Hola, Rachel… Soy Ethan. Gracias por venir a verme —susurró de nuevo Quinn alzando con dulzura el pequeño brazo del bebé, y yo no pude más que dejarme caer de rodillas para quedar frente a él, y sostener esa diminuta mano que parecía querer atraparme.

—Hola Ethan, es un verdadero placer conocerte —le dije sin dejar de mirarlo, aunque mis ojos vagaran por el rostro del bebé, y el de ella, completamente obnubilada por el pequeño—. Eres el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida —añadí.

—Menudo piropo para un recién nacido —musitó Quinn alzando al fin sus ojos hacia mí—. ¿No tienes nada para su tita? —me preguntó, y automáticamente reaccioné. Me reincorporé permitiendo que Ethan siguiera aferrándose a mi dedo, y fui directa, sin dudarlo un solo segundo, a besar su mejilla. Con todo el afecto que pude entregarle en ese momento, con toda la intención del mundo para que supiera que acababa de hacerme el mayor y más preciado regalo que podía recibir en aquellos días; Paz—. Ahora sí, ahora estamos satisfechos los dos —añadió sonriente, con un brillo en su mirada que pude asociar a la intensa claridad de aquel día y a la felicidad, por supuesto, de tener a aquella maravilla entre sus brazos. El orgullo parecía rebosar por cada poro de su piel, y yo me sentí realmente feliz por verla así—. ¿Te ha costado mucho encontrar la casa?

—No… No para nada. He visitado este barrio en muchas ocasiones.

—Bien, me alegro… Vamos, siéntate —me invitó dejándome espacio suficiente en el banco—. ¿Te ha dicho algo mi hermana?

—Me ha dado las gracias por venir a verla. Le, le he traído un ramo de flores… Y un libro de Peter Pan. No tenía ni idea de qué otra cosa podría traerle, y…

—¿Un libro de Peter Pan?

—Sí, ya sabes… A los niños se les leen cuentos, y seguro que… ¿Me he equivocado? ¿Crees que es una mala idea? Debería haberle traído algo más habitual para el bebé, ¿verdad? Ella, ella me ha dicho que le ha gustado, pero tal vez lo haya dicho solo para no…

—No, no Rachel, no pienso que sea una mala idea, es solo que me ha sorprendido —me interrumpió erradicando por completo la inseguridad que me asaltó en aquel instante—. Ojalá se me hubiese ocurrido a mí.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, es genial… Solo a ti se te ocurre regalarle un libro a un recién nacido, y es genial. Me encanta…

—Bueno, llevo tres años trabajando con libros, no tenía muchas opciones donde elegir…

—Yo le he hecho un cuadro para su habitación —me interrumpió divertida. Supongo que no somos originales, o tal vez demasiado.

—Supongo que todo depende del valor que le otorgues al regalo. Estoy segura de que cuando crezca y vea ese cuadro estará muy orgulloso de tenerlo —le respondí y la sonrisa volvió a ampliarse en su rostro a más no poder—. Y Frannie también estará orgullosa. Está radiante…

—Lógico, ¿no crees? Mira el regalo que nos ha hecho —dijo casi sin poder contener la emoción mientras observaba al pequeño Ethan.

—Es increíble, es… Es hermoso. Me alegro mucho por ti, me gusta verte así…

—¿Así como? ¿A punto de llorar?

—Emocionada y feliz…

—No te haces una idea de lo que llegué a llorar cuando lo vi por primera vez. Ni siquiera yo era capaz de reconocerme… Y Frannie se reía de mí.

—Es normal, eres un ser humano y tienes sentimientos, aunque muestres esa apariencia de chica dura continuamente —le dije buscando su sonrisa, algo que no tardó en regalarme—. Y es imposible no emocionarse al verlo. Lo he hecho yo, ¿cómo no lo vas a hacer tú?

—Soy un poco idiota, pero no me importa en absoluto… —concluyó sin perder de vista al pequeño, a quien había empezado a mecer con dulzura.

—Me alegra volver a verte, Quinn —le dije sin pensar, después de varios segundos en silencio en los que simplemente la observé.

—Yo también me alegro que hayas decidido aceptar la invitación. Apuesto a que nunca antes nadie te ha ofrecido un plan como el mío.

—Pues la verdad es que no, pero supongo que para todo hay una primera vez.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, no obstante… Tampoco me has dado muchas opciones para verte en otra situación —me dijo y yo supe que había algo de réplica en su tono, aunque perfectamente camuflado por la sonrisa que seguía fija en su rostro.

—Quinn… He estado bastante ocupada en los últimos días —me excusé, y ella me sonrió aún más tras volver a mirar a Ethan con dulzura.

—Solo estaba bromeando, Rach…

—Sí, bueno… Pero no quiero que pienses no quería venir a verte. No he podido hasta hoy…

—Lo sé —musitó dejándome entrever que realmente me creía—. Yo he tenido suerte de poder escaparme un fin de semana.

—¿Mucho trabajo? Espero que estés vendiendo muchos cuadros… Y que el asunto ese del que me hablaste la última vez, haya salido bien…

—Precisamente ese asunto es el que me ha tenido ocupada y casi no me permite venir esta semana. Aunque habría venido de cualquier forma. No me habría perdido esto por nada del mundo.

—Lógico. Estoy segura de que habrías entrado a verlo nacer si te hubiesen dejado.

—Yo también estoy segura de ello —repitió divertida, y yo asentí sin poder contener la sonrisa.

—¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo que te tiene tan ocupada? ¿Es algún proyecto que pueda saber o…? —añadí recuperando la conversación.

—Un mural.

—¿Un mural? ¿Un mural dónde?

—Un mural en un edificio de diez plantas.

—¿Qué? No… Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo estoy. Me han contratado para hacer un enorme mural en un edificio en pleno centro de Los Ángeles.

—¿De verdad? —insistí completamente incrédula, y de nuevo su sonrisa y esa mirada que cada vez parecía ser más transparente, me respondieron— Guau… Quinn, eso es genial. Quiero… Quiero decir, debe de ser impresionante. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Bueno, no hemos hablado mucho —inquirió de nuevo—. Y lo poco que lo hemos hecho, no ha sido el tema de conversación.

—Sí, pero…

—Quería que fuese una sorpresa. Cuando supe lo que tenía que pintar creí que lo más conveniente era guardarlo para mí, y cuando esté terminado mostrarlo… Ni siquiera mi familia sabe lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Y cómo se consigue mantener en secreto un mural en un edificio de diez plantas? Podrían hacerle una foto o…

—Tendrían que ir allí precisamente para verlo, pero está protegido. Llevo dos meses pintando anclada a un arnés y bajo una enorme lona que cubre la fachada. La única manera que tienes de averiguar lo que estoy haciendo, es que me robes el boceto original… O vayas el día de la presentación.

—¿Y cuándo será ese día?

—Aún falta para ello.

—Me gustaría verlo…

—Y a mí que fueses a verlo, te va a encantar…—dijo mirándome de reojo, mientras la diminuta mano de Ethan buscaba de nuevo a alguien a quien aferrarse. Fue su dedo el que encontró, y yo no pude evitar quedarme completamente embelesada por la escena.

—¿Ha merecido la pena aceptar ese trabajo? —murmuré sin perder de vista al pequeño, tratando de comprender el por qué había sido una decisión tan importante como parecía haber sido.

—Absolutamente.

—¿De qué tenías miedo? Pintar es tu mundo.

—Tenía miedo de volver a fracasar, de dejar algo que me estaba permitiendo salir adelante por algo que no sabía si iba a poder llevar a cabo. No quería que me volviese a suceder lo de la editorial.

—¿Y justamente yo te hice cambiar de opinión al aparecer en el bar? —me atreví a preguntar recordando nuestro último encuentro.

—Mi hermana me recordó que nunca se fracasa cuando luchas por lo que deseas. Puede que no lo alcances, pero nunca sería un fracaso. Verte aparecer de nuevo sin que nos hubiésemos de puesto de acuerdo, me hizo comprender que era el momento de dar ese paso. Como siempre nos había sucedido antes. Recibí mi lección —añadió desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia Ethan, que había empezado a bostezar cada dos o tres minutos y presagiaba un sueño más que inminente—. ¿Y tú? —me dijo rompiendo el breve silencio que nos embargó observándolo— ¿Qué tal tu lección?

Silencio.

Sabía perfectamente que ese momento llegaría, que al encontrarme con ella cara a cara no tendría excusa alguna para hablarle, para contarle toda la verdad que durante esos últimos tres meses le había ocultado.

Porque de nuevo no fui capaz de llamarla para confesarle que estaba mal. Porque de nuevo me guardé para mí todo lo que estaba viviendo con Jesse, y me limité a simplemente hacerle creer que seguía luchando. Porque de nuevo, no cumplí mi parte del trato que pactamos. Y lo peor de todo es que estaba convencida de que ella lo sabía, de que intuía perfectamente que mi vida había sido una tortura en aquellos meses, pero aun así se mantuvo firme.

Ella si cumplió el pacto. Ella no me llamó, excepto en aquella ocasión y lo hizo por fuerza mayor, porque era una buena ocasión para poder vernos sin tener que esperar a que el destino volviera a hacer de las suyas. Y no lo hizo, no me llamó directamente porque estaba bien, porque su vida iba como tenía que ir y no necesitaba ningún tipo de apoyo, y esperaba que yo lo hiciera en caso de necesitarlo.

Guardé silencio, y esperé a que aquellos segundos de espera en calma me llenasen de seguridad para poder hablarle con sinceridad, y no derrumbarme. Pero no tenía ni idea de que eso ya entraba en su mente, y que se iba a adelantar a los hechos de una manera casi magistral. Con la mejor estrategia para evitar que yo cayese y me sintiera abrumada por la situación.

Y ni siquiera me di cuenta de ello.

—Rach…—murmuró girándose un tanto hacia a mí, aprovechando aquellos segundos de silencio—. Ayúdame un segundo…—añadió acercándome a Ethan con delicadeza, y yo me desconecté por completo. Su gesto me sorprendió tanto que no supe cómo reaccionar—. Vamos, necesito que lo sostengas un segundo —musitó.

—¿Yo? No, no Quinn.

—Sí, vamos…

—No, no… Jamás he cogido un bebé tan pequeño, le voy a hacer daño y…

—No le vas a hacer daño, vamos… Toma, es urgente —añadió y mis brazos, por inercia, reaccionaron al ver como se decidía a dejarme al pequeño sin dudar un solo segundo. Cuando quise darme cuenta lo tenía entre mis brazos, con un miedo atroz a que mis manos pudiesen provocarle algún tipo de daño en su delicada piel, y, sobre todo, a que mis brazos no supieran acomodarlo y terminase escurriéndose entre ellos.

Nunca antes había tenido un bebé tan pequeño en mis brazos, ni siquiera los hijos de mis primos. Siempre me negué, siempre rechacé realizar ese gesto hasta que al menos no pudiesen casi mantenerse en pie. Era demasiado pequeño, demasiado frágil y yo un completo desastre. Ella lo sabía, Quinn me había visto estamparme con una bicicleta contra una boca de riego teniendo toda una calle libre de obstáculos frente a mí, es más, su propio cuñado acababa de contemplar como estuve a punto de destrozar el ramo de flores al golpearlo contra la puerta sin que siquiera me diese cuenta. Que me obligase a sostener al pequeño era probablemente la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida, y, sin embargo, no le importó.

No le importó porque todo era una estrategia que le salió a la perfección.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me dejas que lo…?

—¿Y por qué no? —me replicó sin dejar que continuase cuestionándola. Yo la miré completamente confusa por la situación, y ella parecía empezar a disfrutar teniéndome de aquella manera—. Bien… ¿Me vas a contar si has llevado a cabo tu lección de nuestro encuentro? —añadió poniéndose cómoda, buscando el apoyo en el respaldo del banco con su brazo para poder quedar frente a mí, y mirarme a la cara en todo momento.

Y mientras yo la cuestionaba con la mirada, me preguntaba qué diablos estaba sucediendo y por qué Ethan estaba entre mis brazos, y no en los suyos.

—Pero…

—¿Qué ha sucedido con Jesse? No me has llamado, así que supongo que has seguido luchando y todo está bien…

—No, no está bien —la interrumpí al ver como simplemente pretendía hablar, mientras yo me esmeraba en evitar que Ethan estuviese incómodo.

—¿No está bien?

—No, Quinn —le repliqué sin siquiera mirarla, sabiendo que cuanto antes acabase con mi explicación, antes volvería a entregarle al pequeño—. Se ha acabado.

—¿Qué?

—Lo, lo que oyes… Jesse y yo estamos oficialmente divorciados, bueno… Aún no, porque he firmado ésta misma mañana, pero ya es un hecho —solté sin dudar un solo instante de lo que decía, y sin siquiera sentirme mal por recordarlo. De hecho, no lo hice hasta que por inercia alcé la mirada hacia ella después de asegurarme que Ethan estaba en perfecto estado, y la descubrí con el semblante serio, casi sin pestañear mientras me miraba. Solo entonces supe lo que pretendía al obligarme a sostener al pequeño, y se lo agradecí.

Era imposible sentirse mal teniendo a un bebé de 7 días en brazos. Era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que él estuviese bien, y a juzgar por el último bostezo que nos regaló, parecía realmente encantado de estar conmigo.

—Lo he intentado —le dije al ver que no reaccionaba, y su gesto seguía siendo preocupado. Yo diría que incluso apenado—. Te juro que lo he intentado y he hecho todo lo que podía hacer, pero… No ha sido suficiente. Es, es por eso por lo que he podido venir hoy, porque me había citado para hablar junto a nuestros abogados… Bueno, en realidad son sus abogados. Yo simplemente me he limitado a escuchar lo que tenían que decir y aceptar.

—¿Aceptar?

—Claro… He luchado para que volviese conmigo, pero su decisión era firme y tenía una muy buena excusa… Equivocada, pero excusa, al fin y al cabo. Y no voy a obligar a alguien a estar a mi lado sin querer negándome a firmar la separación.

—¿Y cuál es esa excusa? —me preguntó, y por el tono, por cómo le tembló la voz supe que temía escuchar algo en la que estuviese involucrada.

—Ha llegado a la conclusión de que nunca me hará feliz —le dije buscando suavizar su expresión con algo de humor en mis palabras. Pero no lo conseguí, y de nuevo me di cuenta de cómo había logrado algo completamente surrealista en mi situación; Que fuese yo quien bromease con lo que tanto daño me había hecho—No, no estés tan seria… No voy a llorar más, si es lo que temes. Es imposible llorar teniendo a este pequeño en brazos. Las penas son menos pesadas mirándolo —añadí, pero Quinn no reaccionó de ninguna manera, simplemente me miraba con un halo de preocupación en su rostro capaz de traspasar muros—. Quinn, estoy bien… Ya he superado todas las fases, ya sabes… Ahora hay fases para todas las situaciones, y más aún si son tristes.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado, Rachel?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te sientas peor de lo que ya te sientes? He estado bien, Quinn, he tenido a mi familia en todo momento a mi lado y sentía que no debía preocuparte más de lo que ya estás. No, no sé lo que ronda por tu cabeza ahora mismo, pero estoy convencida de que no es nada agradable…

—¿Le dijiste a Jesse que te besé antes de marcharme? —me preguntó sorprendiéndome por lo directo de su cuestión, y yo negué rápidamente. Pero ella no pareció creerme.

—Quinn, no soy tan estúpida como puedo aparentar… Si le llego a decir eso, no solo me habría dejado, sino que estoy convencida de que habría hecho cualquier cosa por perjudicarte. O tal vez habría ido a buscarte para culparte de nuestra ruptura, no lo sé… Creí que lo mejor era guardarme ese detalle. Al fin y al cabo, yo no hice nada… ¿no?

Volvió a guardar silencio, volvió a dejar que mis ojos vagaran entre los suyos y Ethan, y no me permitió intuir siquiera lo que merodeaba por su mente. Tal vez eso era lo único que había cambiado en ella desde la primera vez que la vi en el estudio de tatuaje; Ya no reflejaba sus emociones o sus pensamientos de forma tan clara con su rostro. Era capaz de camuflarlos, de esconderlos para que la gente como yo, que vivíamos de leer la mente de los demás en sus gestos, quedásemos completamente expuestas ante ella. Sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

Y como no supe qué decir tampoco, también decidí guardar silencio y dejarme llevar por la agradable sensación y la calidez que desprendía Ethan. No sé si fue una señal, si ese silencio estaba predestinado a que ocurriese entre nosotras dos para que él encontrase al fin el sueño que tanto había demostrado tener con sus bostezos, pero fue casi mágico. Me sentí el ser más afortunado del universo al ver como su bracito derecho caía rendido sobre mi pecho, y sus ojos se cerraban tímidamente hasta dejarse vencer, y soltar un casi imperceptible suspiro que me hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —me dijo ella rompiendo ese breve pero intenso momento de silencio.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? Pues regresar a Oklahoma… Y seguir con mi vida. Nadie muere por amor, y yo no voy a ser una excepción. Supongo que solo tengo que ir acostumbrándome —le respondí con una seguridad abrumadora, que ni siquiera yo sabía que tenía. Mucho menos en aquella época.

—¿Qué pasará con las librerías? —volvió a preguntarme, esta vez bajando el tono de su voz hasta convertirlo en casi un susurro.

—Hemos decidido que formen parte de la venta de la editorial. En cuanto esté hecha, tendré la parte que me corresponde…

—¿Y la casa?

—¿La casa? Ahora está en poder de Robert —le dije fingiendo una sonrisa que ella negó rápidamente. De hecho, fue mencionarle a su ex, y ver como su rostro se desfiguraba por completo—. Él… él se va a encargar de venderla —añadí tratando de explicarle, pero no pareció dar resultado, y en vez de lograr que cambiase su pesar, conseguí que aumentase aún más—. Todo está bien, Quinn… Confía en mí.

—¿Por qué intentas animarme a mí?

—Porque tengo la sensación de que te sientes mal…

—No puedo estar feliz sabiendo que no eres feliz. Rachel… Es imposible que no sienta algo de culpa por todo lo que te ha sucedido, y…

—No, ni hablar —la interrumpí tratando de sonar contundente—. Te prohíbo que te sientas culpable de nada, porque no lo eres. No es tu culpa que Jesse no haya sido capaz de confiar en mí, que no haya sido capaz de comprender que nuestra historia era eso… Historia. Que lo que pasó entre nosotras pasó hace años y que… Lógicamente, eres importante para mí, y siempre lo vas a ser… Pero él debería haber confiado en mí, él debería valorar que, si estoy con él, si decidí compartir mi vida con él, es porque le amo… Pero no ha sido capaz de asimilarlo, y eso solo tiene una lectura… No me quiere como yo a él. No puede quererme como yo le quiero si no es capaz de apartar los celos o el rencor para poder estar conmigo —sentencié esperando al fin encontrar una reacción más tranquila en su rostro, pero lo único que percibí fue un suspiro repleto de resignación. Y eso que mi respuesta fue con total seguridad, la más sensata de cuántas habían llegado a dar durante aquellos meses a mis seres queridos.

No sé si había sido su estrategia para serenarme obligándome literalmente a sostener al pequeño entre mis brazos, no sé si era tenerla a ella frente a mí, con la culpa dibujando cada gesto de su rostro y martirizándola como lo hacía, o que quizás había logrado superar con creces todas y cada una de las fases, y la aceptación ya era un hecho más que consumado para mí. No lo sé, solo sé que por primera vez en meses me sentí liberada al hablar de lo que tanto daño me estaba y me había hecho, que, por primera vez en meses, el nudo en mi garganta no era tan denso y mis palabras no se quedaban atoradas por su culpa. Sentí por primera vez que no me apetecía llorar por algo que yo no merecía. Y sí, por primera vez me sentí fuerte. Y todo gracias a ella. Todo gracias a la chica de ojos espectaculares que tenía frente a mí, y que tanta paz llegaba a regalarme cuando todo iba bien entre las dos, cuando no había restos de culpa alguna por el simple hecho de tenerla ahí, a escasos centímetros mientras hablábamos.

—Si sigues mirándome así, no voy a tener más remedio que marcharme ya —le dije tratando de hacerla reaccionar—. No quiero que mi historia te fastidie.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Mírate… No tengo ni idea de lo que tienes en la mente ahora mismo, pero estoy segura de que te sientes mal. Pareces… Triste.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vuelves a Oklahoma para quedarte allí? —me preguntó ignorando mi comentario, pero reaccionando al fin.

—Sí, allí está mi casa ahora. Quiero estar con mi familia, me apetece estar con mi madre…

—¿Y ya está?

—Por ahora sí. Creo que me merezco unos días en calma. En cuanto la venta de la editorial se haga tendré suficiente dinero para estar unos meses sin tener que preocuparme por nada. Más adelante me preocuparé de lo que me tenga que preocupar.

—No… No vas a hacer solo eso —me dijo mostrándose un poco más tranquila, o al menos el gesto serio de su rostro desapareció.

—Es lo que me apetece hacer.

—¿Solo eso?

—¿Solo eso? Quinn, te recuerdo que mis últimos seis meses no han sido nada agradables y que…

—¿Sabes lo que yo haría en tu lugar ahora mismo? Utilizar el teléfono que te dio la Señora Bell en Salt Lake, e ir a todas las conferencias que estén dentro de ese calendario astronómico que tanto te gusta.

—¿Qué? No… No creo que…

—¿No crees qué? Esa mujer te dio un número de teléfono y te dijo que llamases, seguro que ni siquiera lo recordabas…

—Claro que lo recuerdo, pero no es el momento para eso. No creo que sea lo más adecuado.

—¿Por? ¿Por qué motivo no es el momento para eso?

—Porque acabo de separarme, porque…

—Es hora de hacer algo por y para ti, Rachel —me interrumpió acercándose un poco más para acariciar a Ethan, que de nuevo había vuelto a moverse hasta casi despertar del sueño—. Tienes algo de dinero para poder tomarte un tiempo en calma, y para ti la calma no es otra cosa que lo que está allí arriba —señaló alzando la mirada hacia el cielo—. Aprovecha el momento, aprovecha la situación y lo que la señora Bell te ofreció. Yo en tu lugar ni lo dudaría. Es tu mundo, no dejes que nada ni nadie vuelva a separarte de él —soltó, y aunque pude intuí algo de temor en su gesto por no saber cuál iba a ser mi reacción, sobre todo porque en las otras veces que hablamos de ello no fue nada agradable, no me sentí mal. No sentí que estuviese invadiendo mi espacio ni que me estuviese obligando a hacer algo que no me apeteciese, sino que me estaba abriendo una puerta. Me estaba recordando que, efectivamente, si mi vida junto a Jesse se había acabado y pensaba volver a mi hogar en Oklahoma, también tenía que aceptar que regresaba a mi mundo. Y mi mundo, tal y como había dicho, era aquello que aguardaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Me dejas sin opción a réplica —le dije buscando su tranquilidad para que supiera que en ningún momento me había molestado. De hecho, creo que en aquel instante aceptaría cualquier petición u orden que me diese sin rechistar. Quinn había creado la atmósfera perfecta para mí, y me negaba rotundamente a romperla. Me hacía bien aquella calma, y tal y como ella acababa de decirme era hora de empezar a mirar por mí misma.

—No quiero que lo tomes como una orden, o que pienses que vuelvo a meterme donde no me llaman. Solo… Solo me pongo en tu posición y pienso en qué es lo que haría.

—Es lo que has hecho en tu situación, y veo que te ha sentado de maravilla —musité y su mirada me dejó completamente abrumada. Parecía querer darme las gracias, o quizás era tranquilidad por ver que, a diferencia de otras veces, no opté por cerrarme las puertas de mi propio mundo—. Quinn, no te prometo que haré eso que me dices, porque ni siquiera sé lo que voy a hacer mañana, pero te aseguro que… Que lo tengo muy en cuenta. Ahora mismo lo que necesito es tranquilidad y adaptarme. Necesito estar con mi familia hasta que todo pase.

—Me parece perfecto —me dijo dibujando una tímida sonrisa mientras se acercaba con la intención de calmar de nuevo a Ethan, acariciando su mejilla y susurrándole con dulzura para que no despertara como parecía que iba a hacer—Pero recuerda que tienes en tus manos el poder hacer cosas que te gustan, y que te van a hacer bien —añadió, y yo sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones con ella. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí, y su olor, tenerla frente a frente hablándome de aquel modo, no hacía más que alimentar esas sensaciones que había logrado controlar en el pasado. Y supuse que ella se percató rápidamente, porque apenas perdimos dos o tres segundos de nuestra vida mirándonos hasta que reaccionó y se apartó con sutileza.

—No, no lo olvidaré —balbuceé y ella volvió a sonreír, esta vez más desinhibida. Sonrisa que volvió a truncarse cuando Trevor nos interrumpía desde la puerta del pasillo.

—¡Quinn, tus padres vienen de camino, Ethan tiene que cenar ya! —nos dijo, y yo me dispuse a entregarle al pequeño a Quinn, pero ella ni siquiera me miró. Asintió a Trevor con un movimiento de su cabeza, y se puso de pie justo cuando el tatuador volvía a desaparecer en el interior de la casa.

—Supongo que se ha hecho tarde. Vamos toma… Ethan quiere estar con su…

—No, no Rachel —me interrumpió abortando mi plan por entregarle al pequeño, y mi confusión se reflejó rápidamente en mi gesto. O al menos eso supuse—. Verás… No te has enfadado conmigo por lo que te he dicho antes, pero me temo que ahora si lo vas a hacer…

—¿Qué?

—Le, le he dicho mi padre que vendrías a ver a Ethan y… Bueno, él ha insistido en que te quedes a cenar con nosotros. Mañana regreso a Los Ángeles y…

—¿Qué? —esa vez fui yo quien la interrumpió a ella, mientras los nervios volvieron a aparecer en mi estómago.

—Por favor…—suplicó— Quédate a cenar. Le, le he dicho que te quedarías.

—Pero, Quinn tengo que regresar a Oklahoma, y antes me gustaría ver a mi tío Clarke, él…

—Son las 6, a las 8 como mucho habremos terminado. Por favor —volvió a insistir dejándome completamente a la deriva—, solo es una cena, mi hermana ya lo da por hecho también… Además, seguro que mi padre viene entusiasmado porque sabe que va a poder hablar contigo de todas esas cosas, de las estrellas… Ya sabes. No le puedes quitar la emoción.

—Pero… Quinn, yo…

—Por favor —volvió a insistir—. Sé que te estoy poniendo entre la espada y la pared, sé que no te gustan estas cosas, pero… No tienes que preocuparte de nada. Mi familia sabe que las cosas con Jesse no están bien, y van a omitir cualquier detalle respecto a eso. Simplemente es una cena, y te prometo que a las 9 estás con tu tío Clarke. Y a Ethan le gustas…—sentenció y yo me volví a quedar en silencio, o mejor dicho sin palabras al escuchar aquella última expresión. Expresión que me llevó a mirar al bebé, a contemplarlo entre mis brazos mientras las dudas se disipaban rápidamente y arrastraban con ellas los nervios de mi estómago.

El verme rodeada por la familia Fabray no era algo que estuviese en mis planes, sin embargo, no me disgustó la idea en absoluto.

—¿Eso es un sí? —me cuestionó aprovechando como Ethan, que se había cansado de que nuestra conversación interrumpiese constantemente su sueño, me regalaba una extraña y sorprendente sonrisa que se formó en su rostro precedida por un nuevo bostezo, y que instintivamente me contagió y me hizo sonreír.

Rápida y perspicaz. Quinn había sido lista y aprovechó la ternura del momento que me regalaba Ethan, para dar por un hecho un sí que yo ni siquiera había pronunciado, pero que, dadas las circunstancias, tampoco iba a rechazar.

Quizás aquel encuentro no había estado marcado por el destino, ya que fue ella, mi querida Sheliak quien hizo lo posible porque se llevase a cabo, pero sin duda, iba a ser una buena oportunidad de volver a una realidad que ya echaba de menos, y que necesitaba para volver a ser yo. Pero no solo eso. Aquella improvisada reunión familiar con la familia Fabray, aunque en aquel instante no fuese consciente de ello, me iba a regalar una de las mejores sensaciones que el ser humano puede llegar a tener. Una sensación que en los últimos meses había olvidado por completo, y que yo solo lograba sentir cuando estaba con mi familia en Oklahoma; No estaba sola.


	30. Chapter 30

Domingo 3 de abril 2016

Quinn Fabray

Los Ángeles.

30

—¿Cuándo diablos nos vamos a ir a tomar unas copas? —me dijo Chad aprovechando que nos habíamos quedado a solas.

—Quieres dejar de quejarte y disfrutar.

—Quinn, de la única manera que yo puedo disfrutar esta noche es llevándome al Capitán América a mi cama, no mirando una fotografía por un telescopio—soltó y a pesar de que tuve que contener la carcajada, me esmeré en mostrarme seria y recriminarle su actitud con una mirada que intenté que fuese lo más fulminante posible. –Como en una hora no nos hayamos marchado, entraré en acción por mí mismo. Avisada quedas —añadió volviendo a fingir que mirar por uno de los telescopios de la sala The Big Picture era algo que quisiera hacer. Por supuesto que no lo quería, de hecho, ya había empezado a no poder fingir con total convicción, pero las hormonas podían con él. Y si había algo lograse alterar todas y cada una de las hormonas de mi fiel amigo, era tener a un chico como Michael Joseph Berry a su lado.

Ni casi el millón de galaxias que se mostraban en la enorme fotografía, ni el fascinante telescopio Zeiss, ni el péndulo de Foucault, ni sumergirnos en la sala del espacio profundo de Gunther, ni cruzar el pasillo Gottlieb o descubrir la maravilla que suponía contemplar el Salón del Ojo. Nada, a Chad no le llamaba la atención nada de lo que pudiese encontrar en el Observatorio de Griffith, excepto los músculos del mayor de los Berry. Los músculos y su sonrisa, por supuesto, porque si había algo que resaltaba de su físico además de sus músculos, eran su sonrisa y los ojos. Ojos que aquel día me resultaron imposibles de esquivar como lo había hecho la primera vez que lo vi en nuestro accidental choque a las puertas del bar de mi padre.

Lógicamente lo hacía por pura educación, no porque me atrajesen de otra manera. Para ojos que me quitasen la respiración ya estaban los de ella. Y más en aquel día de abril en el que pude contemplarlos desde por la mañana.

Habían pasado casi un mes, concretamente 27 días exactos desde que me despedí de ella en la puerta del hogar mi hermana, tras una cena con mi familia que yo misma preparé a consciencia y a la cuál casi obligué a asistir. Una cena que resultó ser todo un éxito, tanto para mí como para ella, y por supuesto para mi familia. Mi objetivo quedó completamente cumplido en todos los aspectos posibles.

Mi familia pudo conocer a la verdadera Rachel Berry, sin que la influencia de la familia St. James que tanto preocupaba a mi padre estuviese marcando su personalidad. Y no solo a ella, sino que además descubrieron quien era por su familia y la sorprendente unión que teníamos con ella al recordar como en el pasado, estuvimos juntos en Aspen.

A Rachel no le importó en absoluto hablar de su familia, por supuesto también lo hizo de su padre. Y probablemente fue la mejor de las ideas, porque los recuerdos, todos buenos y divertidos, marcaron el rumbo de gran parte de la cena y la convirtieron en una encantadora velada, logrando incluso que Rachel se sintiese segura y cómoda desde el primer momento en el que estuvimos todos reunidos. Por eso supe que mi idea de "obligarla" a cenar con mi familia fue todo un éxito. Ella disfrutó, se sintió cómoda y aprovechó esas escasas dos horas que compartimos mesa para alejarse, para apartar de su mente la sensación de angustia que, según me había confesado, empezaba a provocarle Denver. Que sintiera que allí seguía teniendo algo agradable era esencial para mí para que no deseara olvidarse para siempre de mi ciudad, y estuve convencida de que mi familia se lo trasmitió a la perfección.

Al menos su sonrisa durante toda la cena y al finalizar la misma, cuando se despidió de mí dándome las gracias, me lo hizo saber. Y fue esa misma sonrisa la que culminó por completo mis aspiraciones de aquel día.

Apenas estuve cuatro días en Denver por el nacimiento de mi primer sobrino, y en aquellos cuatro días escuché multitud de rumores acerca de la separación definitiva de Rachel y Jesse, rumores que provenían de la inesperada venta de la Editorial St. James a un grupo inversor local. Pero no quise creerlos hasta que lo escuché de su propia voz, siendo ella quien me lo dijese frente a frente como lo hizo aquella tarde. Desde ese preciso momento, desde ese escaso minuto en el que pude asimilar que todo se había acabado entre ellos, mi mente dejó de pensar en Jesse como la única solución a la tristeza que asolaba a mi chica galáctica, y me centré única y exclusivamente en ella.

No me importaba nada más que no fuese verla feliz, y después de seis meses en los que estuvo luchando por recuperar a su marido recibiendo negativas por su parte, me negué rotundamente en seguir invitándola a que insistiera en su lucha. Jesse había demostrado que no estaba preparado para tener a una mujer como Rachel a su lado, y mucho menos la merecía. Alguien capaz de dejarse llevar por el rencor hasta el punto de acabar con su matrimonio en tiempo record, en apenas 7 meses, no merecía ni un segundo más de condescendencia. Me había demostrado que no era un hombre sensato y había roto el corazón de alguien que lo amaba por encima de su propio bienestar. Para mí, Jesse St. James había dejado de existir, y todo lo que quería y me importaba en aquel instante era que Rachel decidiera tomar las riendas de su vida sin depender de nada ni nadie. Que fuese ella quien pusiera o quitara de su mundo lo que estaba o no bien. Nada más. Por eso mismo la invité a que se quedase a cenar en mi casa, y por eso mismo la incité a hacer lo que en aquella tarde del 3 de abril, y muchas otras anteriores, estaba haciendo.

Aprovechar el tiempo y el dinero que había recibido para hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer.

Por supuesto, nuestras conversaciones durante aquel mes que trascurrió hasta que nos volvimos a ver fueron sucediéndose con más asiduidad, y fui yo misma quien se encargó de acabar con el pacto que hicimos de no llamarnos a menos que fuese necesario. Ya no había motivos para mantenerlo, y puesto que sabía que Rachel no me llamaría, aunque estuviese sufriendo el mayor trauma de su vida, ambas sabíamos que era absurdo mantenerlo.

Fui yo quien comenzó a recordarle que, aunque lejos seguía teniendo a una amiga en mí. Y fue a base de mensajes y alguna que otra llamada para preguntarle cosas que, a priori no eran importantes, pero que terminaban dándome pie para mantener conversaciones más personales y típicas entre amigas. Cosas como futuras lluvias de estrella que pudiese contemplar en Los Ángeles, o libros que pudiese recomendarme para leer dependiendo de mi estado emocional. Cualquier cosa me valía para alzar el teléfono y escuchar su voz, para asegurarme que había empezado a recuperar la serenidad y el estar junto a su familia le hacía bien.

Poco a poco fue ella quien empezó a tomarme la delantera con aquellas llamadas, y se decidía a romper esa extraña barrera que ya no debía por qué separarnos, pero que aún parecía hacerlo. Y lo hacía para avisarme de sus planes, para hacerme participe de las decisiones que había empezado a tomar, y que de sobra sabía que me encantaban, que me haría feliz escuchar que las llevaba a cabo.

"_He llamado al teléfono de la Señora Bell_" con voz temblorosa, y _"Estoy en una conferencia de Schelte John Bus en Kansas, y he venido sola"_ completamente excitada por la iniciativa, fueron sin duda el mejor regalo que pudo hacerme en aquel mes. Y lo que, felizmente, la había llevado hasta donde nos encontrábamos en aquella tarde. Una llamada suya dos días antes invitándome a pasar una tarde en el laboratorio Griffith junto a ella y a su hermano me sorprendió a más no poder, porque no esperaba bajo ningún concepto que viajase hasta Los Ángeles de manera tan repentina. Obviamente no podía rechazarlo, aunque en una segunda llamada me informase de que podía invitar a Chad o a quien quisiera, ya que contaba con un par de invitaciones más.

Confieso que no entraba dentro de mis planes el que Chad me acompañase a cualquier lugar con Rachel, porque lo conocía y porque sabía que aquel mundo no era lo que más le gustase, precisamente, pero también pensé en la bonita oportunidad que iba a tener de acercar un poco más mi mundo al de ella.

Ya le había presentado a toda mi familia y el círculo no se podía cerrar sin que conociera a mi mejor amigo. Ese no era otro más que Chad. El mismo que a aquella hora de la tarde casi noche, perdía el norte por Michael, el hermano de Rachel.

Cuando le dije que íbamos a encontrarnos con el mismo chico que seis años atrás él mismo vio en el Cazador, cuando me pilló observando a Rachel en varias ocasiones, ni lo dudó. Le importaba muy poco que la cita fuese en aquel espectacular, aunque aburrido para él, lugar. Y decidí dejar que la ilusión por conquistarlo permaneciera en él, aun siendo testigo directo de algunos piropos que el Capitán América me regaló a lo largo del día, dejando clara sus preferencias sexuales, y a los que yo procuré no dar importancia. Por supuesto, Michael no tenía ni idea de mi historia con Rachel, de haberlo sabido probablemente no habría sido tan lanzando.

O eso quise creer.

—Ya te he dicho que en cuanto salgamos de aquí iremos a cenar y luego donde haga falta. Así que, por favor, compórtate como un ser humano y no un animal en celo.

—¿Animal en celo? Quinn, llevo tres meses sin estar con nadie, ahora mismo no contemplo la humanidad como un estado. No soy como tú.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Vamos, cariño. A saber, cuánto tiempo llevas sin…

—¿Y tú qué sabes mi vida sexual? —le interrogué a modo de reprimenda.

—Llevas nueve meses viviendo conmigo, y no te he visto aparecer con nadie por casa y tampoco te he visto salir… Así que no me cuentes historias. Lo que hagas en soledad no cuenta como relación sexual —soltó con disimulo, y yo también traté de disimular el rubor intenso que se apoderó de mi rostro. La suerte de estar en un lugar con escasa iluminación, evitó que nadie pudiese percatarse de ello, porque estaba segura de haberme puesto roja como un tomate—. Además, no para de hacerme ojitos… Y me sonríe cada vez que hablamos —añadió volviendo a mirar por su telescopio, como si realmente le interesase. No supe que lo hacía solo porque Rachel había vuelto con Michael tras consultar algo en lo que estaba interesada, y se dirigían hacia nosotros. Notar su mano sobre mi hombro hizo que el repentino calor que me provocó aquella respuesta de Chad se incrementase, y casi sin tiempo a asimilarlo, me llevó a vivir uno de los momentos más especiales de mi vida. Probablemente el más complicado de afrontar sin caer rendida.

Me dio vergüenza mirarla a los ojos cuando me obligó a girarme, y me sentí así porque temí que en algún momento pudiese leer mi mente tras la conversación con Chad. Mi depravada mente sexual.

—Hey… Va a empezar la proyección especial en el planetario Oschin —me dijo con apenas un susurro, procurando no molestar a los otros visitantes de la sala—. Deberíamos ir ya hacia allí, es importante que tengamos buenos asientos.

—Ok

—¿Vamos?

—Eh… Sí, claro —balbuceé buscando a Chad, que ya me había tomado la delantera y caminaba directo hacia Michael para salir cuanto antes de allí.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Rachel y yo sonreí como pude.

—Sí, claro… Vamos.

—Ok… ¿Está bien Chad? —insistió cuando ya emprendimos el trayecto hacia nuestro próximo objetivo, y aprovechando que tanto mi amigo como su hermano se habían adelantado— Creo que no le está gustando demasiado la visita, ¿verdad?

—No, quiero decir, no es que no le esté gustando, es que no es muy aficionado… Además, suele ser así de inexpresivo cuando descubre cosas nuevas.

—Espero que lo que vamos a ver ahora le compense. Me han dicho que es espectacular.

—No te preocupes por él, si no le gusta tampoco va a armar un drama.

—Ya, pero no me gustaría que sintiese que ha perdido el tiempo. Quiero, quiero decir, entiendo que no a todo el mundo le puede gustar esto, pero…

—Rachel… No te preocupes, ¿ok? Él sabía perfectamente a donde veníamos y aceptó. Si le gusta bien, si no, ya encontrará algo que le compense. Y me temo que ya lo ha hecho.

—¿Ya lo ha hecho? ¿El qué? —me preguntó con esa ingenuidad tan suya que tanto llegaba a adorar, y que me hacía sonreír como una completa idiota dejándome en evidencia frente a los demás.

—Espero que tu hermano no se ofenda demasiado…—le dije tras guardar unos segundos en silencio, mientras nos acercábamos a la sala donde se realizaba la proyección.

—¿Mi hermano? ¿Por qué se iba a ofender? ¿A qué te refieres…?

—Chad está interesado en él. No para de recordarme lo guapo que es, lo interesante que parece y la perfecta sonrisa que luce. No me extrañaría nada que intentase algo y…

—¿Con Michael? —me interrumpió con los ojos abiertos como platos, deteniéndome a escasos metros de la puerta de acceso a la sala—. Quinn, mi hermano no es…

—Ya, ya lo sé. Y Chad lo sabe, pero lleva un tiempo sin estar con nadie y piensa que tiene posibilidades con él. He intentado disuadirlo, pero no estoy segura de conseguirlo.

—Oh Dios… Pues me temo que se va a estampar contra un gran muro —me dijo sin poder contener la risa—. Es, es tolerante por supuesto, y sé que tiene amigos gays… Pero es bastante claro y contundente. Si ve algo raro se lo dirá sin dudar un solo segundo. Aunque veo que le ha caído bastante bien, así que supongo que no será demasiado duro con él.

—¿Le ha caído bien?

—Ajam… No tan bien como tú, pero…—respondió recuperando un poco la serenidad tras la pequeña carcajada, aunque no perdió un mínimo de la travesura que mostraba en su sonrisa.

—¿Cómo? —la cuestioné justo cuando volvíamos a reanudar el camino hacia la sala— ¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos Quinn, no te hagas la despistada, a mi hermano le encantas… Se le cae la baba contigo. De hecho, no lo he visto sonreír tanto a una chica desde que terminó su relación.

—Nada que ver…

—Ya, claro… Lo conoces tú mejor que yo, ¿verdad? —se burló volviendo a detenerse, esta vez ya junto a la puerta donde dos amables azafatas daban la bienvenida a la sala Oschin.

—No, claro que no, pero de ser cierto lo que dices… Tal vez deberías ser tú quien lo convenciera de no hacer cualquier locura.

—¿Le tienes miedo a mi hermano?

—¿Miedo? No, claro que no…

—¿Entonces? No me puedes negar que es bastante guapo, y muy divertido… Además…

—No me gusta tu hermano —la interrumpí sin siquiera detenerme a pensar, cuando vi el gesto aturdido que me regaló reaccioné—. Quiero decir, no es que no me guste, es evidente que es un hombre bastante atractivo, de todas las maneras posibles, pero no me interesa.

—¿Por qué? Es un buen chico —insistió confundiéndome aún más con su actitud.

—Primero porque no estoy interesada en conocer a nadie, y segundo porque es tu hermano y eso sería muy… Raro. No es el Berry que… —Callé. Guardé silencio al ver como sus cejas se alzaban por la sorpresa al intuir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Y lo hice porque acababa de ser consciente de la situación, y de lo que podría suponer para ella que dijese algo relacionado con nosotras.

Me estaba vendiendo sutilmente a su hermano, por lo que lógicamente no esperaba bajo ningún concepto que yo pudiese revocar ese interés sobre ella, a pesar de nuestra historia. O tal vez no deseaba o no estaba preparada aún para escuchar algo así. Volver a empezar con el flirteo no era lo más adecuado en aquel instante, sobre todo después de lo que provocó en nuestras relaciones. Rachel necesitaba tiempo para asentarse en su nueva vida, para encontrar una estabilidad que yo misma le dije que hallaría haciendo lo que más le gustaba hacer, sin depender de nada ni de nadie. Lanzarme al juego no haría otra cosa más que contradecir mis propias palabras y consejos, y no estaba dispuesta a ello. Al menos eso fue lo que consideré en aquel instante.

—¿No es el Berry que…? —me dijo ella impaciente, y yo por pura inercia simplemente le sonreí.

—¿Entramos? —le respondí ignorando su petición, y pude ver como en su rostro se reflejaba la confusión ante mi cambio de conversación. Supuse que percibió perfectamente la incomodidad que penosamente lograba camuflar, y recuperando su habitual entusiasmo, aceptó mi propuesta.

Y menos mal que lo hizo, porque de haberse mostrado interesada más tiempo en lo que yo creía que ya sabía, me habría puesto en una situación más incómoda aún, y probablemente no habría disfrutado de una de las mejores experiencias visuales de mi vida.

Rachel volvió a mostrarse como lo había estado haciendo durante todo el día; afectiva, sociable y muy interesada en que disfrutásemos al máximo de la experiencia que estábamos viviendo en el observatorio, y ese mismo interés la llevó incluso a reservar en exclusiva, y gracias a su acreditación que el observatorio para el que trabajaba la Señora Bell le hizo llegar, cuatro de los mejores asientos de la sala para contemplar lo que, a simple vista nada más acceder a la misma, era una especie de cúpula blanca sobre nuestras cabezas, pero que en apenas unos minutos se convirtió en el cielo más impresionantes de cuántos había visto a lo largo de mi vida. Y sí, puedo jurar que era más espectacular que salir a la calle y contemplarlo en directo.

Los asientos reclinados hasta casi convertirse en camas, la oscuridad que nos invadió por completo mientras esa cúpula se vestía de un intenso azul con algunas nubes radiantes, y el sonido ambiente de la naturaleza que nos envolvió, me hizo comprender que estaba ante algo que me iba a gustar mucho, pero no era consciente de lo que llegué a sentir al viajar más allá de lo que mis ojos eran capaces de contemplar a simple vista.

Una proyección de casi una hora recorriendo nuestro sistema solar, nuestra galaxia y adentrándose en el espacio profundo donde cada cosa que iba contemplando, me dejaba más boquiabierta que lo anterior. Y a mi lado, como si estuviésemos compartiendo los mandos de una nave espacial que viaja a través del universo, ella. Mi chica galáctica, igual o incluso más sorprendida que yo, o al menos eso pude intuir las pocas veces que me atrevía desviar la mirada de la cúpula y buscar la de ella en la oscuridad.

El brillo de sus ojos, la leve sonrisa que no se desdibujó de su cara un solo instante, y un halo de conocimiento que parecía brotar de ella asintiendo a cada explicación que una voz dulce y cautivadora nos regalaba, me hizo perder el norte y la noción del tiempo en algunas ocasiones. Me trajo a la mente recuerdos, momentos que compartí con ella a lo largo de nuestros encuentros que no podía olvidar, y que volvían a lograr que me sintiese plena, completamente feliz por tenerla en mi vida. Fuese de una u otra manera.

La noche que trazó la constelación de Orión en mi mano, la noche en la que me descubrió Saturno o cuando vimos el cometa Lovejoy en mitad del desierto. Parecía que habían pasado miles de años, pero seguían allí, seguían en mí y se mostraban tan nítidos que incluso podía oírlos, podía vivirlos y recordar cada detalle como si acabara de suceder. Podía sentir el calor del desierto o el frío de aquella noche en Denver. Podía oler su perfume y degustar aún el sabor del Slushie que tomé en su casa. Podía escuchar su voz, sentir su calor y percibir su olor. Y todo ello con simples y lejanos recuerdos.

Tenerla allí a mi lado no hizo más que acentuar mis emociones y regalarme la certeza de que aquel día, aquella noche, aquel momento en el que contemplábamos estrellas artificiales, ocuparía un lugar realmente importante entre mis recuerdos.

Más aún cuando llevó a cabo una de sus magistrales intervenciones, sin ser consciente por supuesto, de lo que aquello suponía para mí. Para esta estúpida ilusa que seguía negándose a sí misma lo que era imposible de ocultar.

—Atenta…—escuché con apenas un susurro a escasos centímetros de mi oído, y a punto estuve de entrar en parada cardiaca cuando supe que se había reclinado sobre mi asiento, y apoyaba su cabeza junto a la mía, mientras su mano buscaba mi brazo y se deslizaba hasta la mía—. Mira justo a tu derecha…—añadió y yo accedí a su petición por pura inercia mientras nuestra nave seguía viajando a través de una nebulosa majestuosa—. La segunda estrella a la derecha…—susurró de nuevo adueñándose de la tan famosa frase de Peter Pan, un personaje que ya formaba parte de nuestra historia gracias al libro que le regaló a Ethan—. Esa es tu estrella. Esa es Sheliak —dijo y yo sentí como el escalofrío me recorría de pies a cabeza, y no solo por escuchar su voz y descubrir mí estrella, sino por como su mano se aferró a la mía. Por todo lo que podía transmitirme con aquel simple y sencillo gesto, siendo probablemente completamente inconsciente de ello. Más aún en aquel día en el que ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerme.

Habían sido muchos los momentos compartidos desde aquella mañana, muchos los instantes en los que las circunstancias nos había llevado a estar una junto a la otra, a sonreírnos, a hablarnos y ser cómplices frente a la falta de información de nuestros acompañantes de aquella cita. Pero a diferencia de otras, a diferencia de lo que fui capaz de vivir junto a ella en el pasado, había algo que me tensaba, que me cohibía por completo por el simple hecho de estar a su lado.

Era casi surrealista, y tan complicado de describir que de la única manera que podía hacerlo era comparándola con la imperiosa necesidad que se puede llegar a sentir por querer abrazar a una persona, y tener un muro de cuatro metros frente a ti que te lo prohíbe.

Así me sentí durante todo el día. Deseaba abrazarla, deseaba cobijarla y regalarle cuantas caricias fuesen necesarias para que supiera, para que sintiera mi cariño y el aprecio que le tenía. Deseaba demostrarle que me hacía muy feliz verla como la veía, y creía que la mejor manera de hacerlo era aquella, sin embargo, no fui capaz. Había algo, había una fuerza superior a mí que me limitaba y me empujaba hacia atrás justo cuando deseaba dar un paso hacia adelante. Y poco o nada tenía que ver con cualquier tipo de reacción íntima. Era simplemente un abrazo, una acaricia en su hombro o un beso en la mejilla como siempre solía entregarle cuando nos encontrábamos, daba igual. No importaba el gesto, lo que importaba y empezaba a confundirme era mi poca voluntad para llevarlo a cabo, aun deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

Por eso en aquel instante, cuando sentí su cabeza a escasos centímetros y noté su mano aferrándose a la mía, llegué a temblar por la tensión. Tanto que incluso sudé.

Mecanismos de autodefensa, lo llaman.

El cuerpo humano es una maquina perfecta que tiende a protegerse de lo que aparentemente, puede producirle efectos secundarios desagradables, o desestabilizar la salud. El cerebro, sabiamente, es capaz de detectar cuando una sustancia puede provocar algún cuadro comprometido para nuestro estado emocional, a pesar de que esas sustancias, irónicamente, pueden ser liberada por el mismo sistema central nervioso, y nos trata de reconducir con alertas de aquel tipo; sudoración, temblor, sequedad de garganta, etc… De que algo está sucediendo, de que algo se está liberando o bien los niveles de otras están desplomándose, dejando las defensas a la deriva. En aquel instante, y aunque lo más habitual es asociarlo a algún tipo de enfermedad o malestar, poco o nada tenía que ver con ello, sino a un sentimiento. Dicen que cuando te enamoras, tu cerebro libera varios tipos de sustancias, como la dopamina o la serotonina, y yo supe por como reaccionaba mi cuerpo, que ese complejo suceso ya se estaba llevando a cabo en mi interior. De ahí aquella extraña sensación de furor mezclada con malestar que me estaba dejando completamente en shock.

—Es… Es genial —balbuceé notando como incluso mi voz se resentía por la escena y los nervios, y ella no hizo otra cosa más que sonreírme. Sonreírme y traspasar con esa sonrisa una cuarta dimensión para obligarme a mirarla. Porque no tenía otra explicación razonable más que esa. Ni siquiera la veía y sabía que me estaba mirando, y cuando lo hice, cuando me giré hacia ella y me la encontré a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, sonriéndome como lo hacía mientras me tomaba de la mano, me perdí. Me perdí en la oscuridad y en la voz que seguía relatándonos el viaje mientras veía como en sus ojos se reflejaban las galaxias.

Me perdí en su sonrisa, y aunque sus ojos apenas se posaron sobre los míos apenas unos segundos, yo mantuve la postura por algún tiempo más, y logré que aquel hecho la llevara a volver a mirarme en varias ocasiones más, hasta que nuestra nave decidió regresar a la tierra, y las luces nos devolvieron a la realidad.

Ni siquiera sé cómo logré abandonar la sala sin tropezar, porque mis piernas y el pulso en mi pecho no me ayudaban en absoluto a caminar con soltura. Pero lo hice, logré soportar ese peso sobre mis hombros y la carga emocional que suponía ser consciente de mi escasa capacidad de control, y salí de allí junto a ellos.

Porque ese era el plan para cuando acabásemos la visita al observatorio, y aquella proyección había sido la guinda del pastel. El punto final de un viaje hacia el espacio que ya nunca más olvidaría. Ni eso ni lo que estaba por suceder, lógicamente.

Fue justo cuando estábamos a punto de abandonar el observatorio, siguiendo los pasos de Rachel como si aquel impresionante lugar fuese su propio hogar, cuando nos detuvimos una última vez para matizar lo siguiente que llevaríamos a cabo. Una cena en un restaurante conocido por Chad y luego un par de copas en algún pub o bar era lo acordado, pero una inesperada interrupción nos condicionó y aplazó los planes.

Una figura desconocida para mí, al igual que lo fue para Chad y para Michael, pero no para Rachel, que no pudo evitar dejar escapar una extraña expresión de escepticismo al verlo caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Podéis… Podéis id saliendo —dijo ella antes de que el hombre terminase por llegar ante nosotros—. Es el profesor Donovan, me gustaría saludarlo…—masculló al tiempo que empezaba a forzar la sonrisa. Sonrisa que por supuesto yo no fui capaz de dibujar al escuchar el nombre de aquel tipo. De hecho, si no llega a ser porque Chad me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí, lo habría esperado junto a ella dispuesta a mostrarle mi peor cara, y probablemente a recriminarle alguna que otra cosa. Lo merecía sin duda por ser el culpable de que Rachel tuviese su primer fracaso como astrónoma.

Me caía mal, muy mal de hecho, y fue descubrir su rostro regordete con gafas y la incipiente calva que dejaba entrever que ya debía rondar los 50, y empecé a odiarlo. Aún sin saber lo que pretendía al llamar la atención de Rachel en aquel instante, después de haberle hecho lo que le hizo años atrás.

Michael también nos acompañó al exterior, y lo cierto es que no supe por qué diablos lo había hecho. Él también sabía lo que aquel profesor supuso para su hermana en el pasado y el devenir de su futuro, y por supuesto a él no lo obligaban a salir del observatorio casi a rastras, como Chad hizo conmigo. En su lugar, yo me habría quedado a escuchar lo que aquel profesor de pacotilla iba a decirle a Rachel, pero luego supe que tramaba algo y que aquel pequeño respiro no fue más que una buena oportunidad para llevar a cabo algo que parecía tener pendiente.

Ni siquiera nos dijo nada, simplemente nos mostró su teléfono y se alejó unos metros para realizar una llamada y empezar una conversación que parecía desear con bastante interés. Una conversación que lo mantuvo por algunos minutos alejado de nosotros, y que Chad iba a aprovechar para provocarme una nueva avalancha de nervios que me iban a cohibir aún más en lo que quedaba de noche.

—¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? —me preguntó casi sin darme tiempo a asimilar.

—¿Qué diablos ha sido qué?

—¿Cómo que qué? Lo que acaba de suceder —me dijo asegurándose de que Michael ya no nos prestaba atención.

—Ah… No, nada, ese… Ese es el profesor que rechazó su proyecto para realizar un máster hace unos años. O eso creo, porque recuerdo que se llamaba…

—No estoy hablando de eso —me interrumpió—. Me importa muy poco quien es ese tipo.

—¿Entonces? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Qué estaba pasando entre Rachel y tú?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿De qué hablo? Te he mirado varias veces mientras estábamos en la sala de proyecciones y estabas a punto de besarla —inquirió gesticulando con sus manos, y logrando que el aire empezara a escasear en mis pulmones.

—¿Besarla? No digas tonterías, no iba a besarla…

—Quinn…

—¿Qué?

—Oh, Dios mío…

—Chad, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando y mucho menos de lo que pretendes con esa cara que me pones… ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás pensando? Yo no iba a besar a Rachel, simplemente me estaba comentando cosas de la proyección, nada más. Es mi amiga.

—Oh Dios mío…

—¿Qué? —insistí perdiendo la paciencia.

—Te gusta Rachel.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De qué hablas?

—¡Oh… Dios… mío! Te gusta Rachel…

—Shhh, ¿Te quieres callar? —le recriminé al notar como dos visitantes nos miraron justo al pasar junto a nosotros—. No me gusta nadie.

—Quinn, ¿crees que soy estúpido? Llevas todo el día pendiente de ella, haciendo, aceptando cada cosa que dice o hace. Y ahora te veo así, aprovechando la oscuridad de la sala para hacer manitas y… Mírate, casi matas con la mirada a ese profesor.

—¡Que te calles, Chad!

—Oh Dios…—añadió conteniendo la risotada, aunque no así su sonrisa traviesa. Gesto que no hizo otra cosa más que provocarme un dolor de cabeza y una bola en mi estómago de la que yo no sería capaz de deshacerme en toda la noche. O casi.

Obviamente tenía un buen motivo para ello. Porque no es lo mismo intuir lo que empiezas a sentir, a que los demás sean capaces de percibirlo. Y para Chad, por lo visto, no pasó desapercibido en ningún momento del día.

Tal vez reconocer que tenía sentimientos por Rachel a esas alturas no debía ser un trauma ni tendría por qué preocuparme, de hecho, después de todo lo vivido podría considerarse como algo normal. Yo era consciente de que Rachel era mi debilidad, por supuesto. Pero cuando escuchas esa sentencia en los labios de otra persona, y no en tu voz interior, la cosa cambia. Cambia muchísimo, sobre todo en mi persona.

—¿Por qué diablos no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enganchada de esa chica?

—Chad…—insistí, aunque esa vez a modo de súplica tras volver a buscar a Michael con la mirada— ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?

—Desde luego —me respondió ampliando aún más la sonrisa—. Desde luego que hablaremos de esto —añadió haciéndome saber que no me iba a librar de su cuestionario, y que más me valía ser sincera con él.

Como para no serlo. No había un ser humano en el mundo más persuasivo que mi buen amigo, y después de toda una vida siéndolos, era completamente consciente de ello.

Tuve suerte, porque la conversación con él no dio para mucho más. En apenas un par de minutos Michael regresó junto a nosotros, y Rachel también. Aunque su expresión tenía poco o nada que ver con la que mostraba su hermano tras la repentina llamada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —fue él, Michael, el primero en cuestionar a Rachel al llegar junto a nosotros— ¿Qué te ha dicho ese?

—Oh… No, nada, era el profesor Donovan de la UCLA.

—Sí, ya sé quién es porque te he escuchado mencionarlo. Lo que quiero saber es qué te ha dicho, y si no tengo que ir a recordarle que soy tu hermano y…

—Hey… Calma —lo interrumpió regalándole una débil sonrisa—. No ha pasado nada, solo me ha reconocido… Se acordaba de mí y quería saludarme.

—¿De veras?

—¿Está todo bien? —le pregunté yo sin poder evitarlo, obligándola a que me mirase directamente a los ojos. Solo de esa manera sabría que no me ocultaba nada, nada malo por supuesto.

—Creedme, está todo bien, todo perfecto —me dijo con rotundidad mientras ampliaba la sonrisa—. ¿Nos vamos a cenar? Me muero de hambre…

—Yo también estoy hambriento —acotó Chad sin poder evitar mirar de soslayo a Michael, que aprovechó ese momento para informarnos de que un par de amigos suyos se unirían a la cena y probablemente a tomar esas copas que mi fiel amigo insistía en tomar.

Y eso hicimos.

No nos retrasamos más y pusimos rumbo hacia un restaurante de unos amigos de Chad en Montebello, a escasos 500 metros de nuestra casa y donde se unieron otros dos conocidos de Michael. Dos chicos que hicieron las delicias de Chad y revolucionaron aún más sus hormonas, al menos eso pude intuir al ver su sonrisa nada más conocerlos. No así las mías, aunque procuré mostrarme todo lo sociable que podía llegar a ser en una situación como aquella.

No, esa vez no me sentía tensa por estar rodeada de algunos extraños, ni siquiera por comer en un restaurante de comida turca, sabiendo que no era muy aficionada a la diversidad culinaria, precisamente. Mi estado de alerta se produjo por quien había estado ocupando mis pensamientos durante todo el día. Por ella.

No me convenció en absoluto lo que nos había contado acerca de su breve conversación con el profesor Donovan, y no lo hizo porque desde que habló con él, percibí un leve resquicio de nervios en su sonrisa que la delataban. Además de ver como dejaba escapar algún que otro suspiro cada dos o tres minutos, y que rápidamente pude asociar a esa necesidad por templar los nervios y fingir que todo estaba bien, que todo seguía igual.

Por suerte, no me equivoqué en mi intuición, y digo suerte porque lo que escondía Rachel no era otra cosa más que una muy buena noticia, aunque iba a saber de ella hasta varias horas después, concretamente cuando terminamos de cenar y nos dispusimos a visitar el siguiente local al que Chad pretendía llevarnos a cenar.

Fue justo en la puerta del restaurante, mientras los chicos hablaban sobre cómo llegar al bar, cuando supe que yo no estaría en él, y que mi noche de baile y copas como pretendían que fuera, se iba a quedar en algo más íntimo y especial. Muy especial de hecho.

—Quinn… ¿Puedes venir un segundo? —fue Rachel quien me separó del grupo con sutileza, sin que ninguno de ellos se percatase del hecho, aunque tampoco es que tuviesen muy en cuenta mi presencia.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No… Es solo que, bueno me estaba preguntando qué… ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que no vayamos con ellos?

—¿Cómo?

—Verás… Mi hermano lleva toda la semana diciéndome que quería divertirse mucho esta noche, que hacía mucho que no veía a sus amigos y sé que lo que pretenden es ir a alguna discoteca y… Bueno, ya sabes… Buscar chicas. Aunque me temo que Chad sigue creyendo que tiene alguna posibilidad con él. De cualquier forma, no sé si me va a resultar muy agradable estar en una discoteca y ver como mi hermano intenta ligar con chicas. Además, me siento un poco en deuda con él, quiero decir me ha acompañado a las conferencias de ayer, y hoy en el observatorio… No sé, creo que debo darle un poco de espacio para que se divierta solo.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos nosotras por nuestra cuenta? —le pregunté al ver como poco a poco, los nervios parecían adueñarse de ella.

—Sí, bueno, si quieres ir a bailar o lo que sea podemos hacerlo, pero… No, no pretendo estar mucho tiempo y conociendo a mi hermano, es probable que ni siquiera regrese al hotel. O peor aún, que lo haga acompañado y…

—Por mi perfecto —la interrumpí y las dudas volvieron a marcarse en su rostro—. Si quieres que vayamos a cualquier sitio por mi perfecto. Además, estoy segura de que ellos se van a sentir más cómodos sin nosotras.

—Yo, yo también lo creo, pero insisto… No quiero fastidiarte la noche ni…

—Vamos donde te apetezca ir, Rachel. Por mi como si simplemente quieres que caminemos un rato o… Lo que sea. Yo encantada, llevamos todo el día juntas y apenas hemos podido hablar.

—Eso justamente es lo que estaba pensando —musitó sonriendo tímidamente—. Con Chad y mi hermano es complicado hablar de nuestras cosas y… Bueno, hay algo importante que quiero decirte, pero prefiero que sea a solas.

—Ok, pues vamos. Le, le diremos a los chicos que nos marchamos. ¿De acuerdo?

Ni siquiera tuvo que darme una respuesta. Rachel simplemente asintió, volvió a sonreírme y se apartó de mí dispuesta a hablar con su hermano, y con el resto, evitándome el tener que explicarle a Chad la nueva situación.

Y lo cierto es que lo hizo a la perfección, porque ninguno se atrevió a refutar sus palabras, o tal vez a ninguno le interesaba por lo que pudiese suceder a lo largo de la noche. Solo Chad se dignó a mirarme y a regalarme unas palabras que no llegarían de su voz, sino por un mensaje que minutos más tarde, cuando Rachel y yo ya nos despedimos de ellos, recibí en mi teléfono; _Hoy no duermo en casa, así que diviértete_, y que logró que me pusiera nerviosa.

Pero solo un poco, apenas unos segundos. Me bastó perderlos de vista cuando empezamos a recorrer una de las avenidas principales de Montebello sin un objetivo concreto, para recuperar la calma y la seguridad, para sentirme como siempre solía hacerlo cuando estaba con ella a solas. Mi relajante natural, obviamente. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba por llegar.

—Me gusta esta ciudad. Me gusta la noche de Los Ángeles —me dijo tras varios minutos en silencio.

—A mí también, aunque no suelo salir demasiado.

—No me extraña escucharte decir eso.

—Ya me conoces…

—Sí, te conozco. Supongo que no te apetecía mucho ir a bailar, ¿verdad?

—Pues no, la verdad es que… Quiero decir, habría ido si a ti te hubiese apetecido, pero no es algo por lo que muera. Ya sabes…—le dije y su sonrisa me transmitió una paz que no esperaba. Y de nuevo esas ganas por abrazarla y ese muro entre las dos, aunque estuviésemos caminando la una junto a la otra— ¿Qué es eso de lo que querías hablarme? ¿Qué te preocupa? —le dije buscando algún tema que hiciera apartar de mi mente la resignación por no tener el valor que antes siempre me había sobrado.

—No, no me preocupa nada, solo… Bueno, quería comentarte lo que me ha sucedido con el profesor Donovan.

—¿Te ha dicho algo malo?

—¿Qué? No, todo lo contrario. Me, me ha preguntado por mi vida, ¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que pudiese recordarme, pero resulta que incluso se acuerda de mi trabajo. Me ha dicho que le gustó muchísimo.

—Ya, por eso no permitió que obtuvieses la beca para hacer el máster aquí…

—Me ha dicho que había otros mejores, más acordes a la astrofísica que el mío, y lo cierto es que tiene razón. Me centré en un tema que poco o nada tiene que ver con eso, así que es lógico que eligiese a otros alumnos.

—¿Lo estás excusando solo porque te ha dicho que tu trabajo era bueno?

—No, por supuesto que no, simplemente soy sensata y realista. Tal vez si hubiese elegido otro tema, habría sido diferente… Pero entonces las cosas no habrían sucedido como lo han hecho. ¿No crees?

—No creo que sea un buen momento para hablar del destino, Rachel. A mí ese tipo me va a caer mal por lo que hizo, y nada va a cambiar eso.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera si te digo que me ha invitado a visitarlo a su departamento de astrofísica de la UCLA?

—¿Qué?

—Para mostrarme un plan de proyecto que tal vez pueda interesarme —soltó y supuse que mi confusión le resultó divertida, porque la sonrisa que dejó escapar expresaba literalmente eso—. ¿No es curioso?

—¿Curioso? No, no entiendo muy bien, Rachel. Me pierdo en estos asuntos y no sé…

—Hace seis años le presenté al profesor Donovan un trabajo basado en el descubrimiento de la Señora Bell. Él lo rechazó alegando que no era exactamente lo que esperaba para el máster que iba a impartir. Hoy me acaba de decir que tiene un proyecto que tal vez me pueda interesar, y que le gustaría que fuese a visitarlo y descubrirlo.

—¿Y eso significa que…?

—Significa que me está dando la oportunidad de conocer, de no sé… No decías que querías verme hacer las cosas que me gustaría hacer. Pues bien, eso es una de ellas…

—¿Visitar un departamento de investigación de universidad?

—Quinn, los astrónomos no vivimos solo de mirar las estrellas, también hacemos formulas, llevamos a cabo teorías… Ya sabes, somos científicos.

—Oh… ¿Y te gustaría entrar en ese mundo de los laboratorios y departamentos?

—Todo lo que esté relacionado con mi ciencia, me gusta.

—Entonces, es una oportunidad de oro… ¿No?

—Bueno, dejémoslo simplemente en que es una puerta más que se me abre para conocer a gente y moverme dentro de este mundo. Y por supuesto, una oportunidad para volver a Los Ángeles —matizó regalándome una mirada de reojo que me descompuso. Y no para mal, precisamente. La remota posibilidad de que pudiese instalarse en Los Ángeles era algo en lo que nunca había pensado, pero que habría firmado con los ojos cerrados, vendiendo mi alma al diablo si era necesario—. ¿No te resulta curioso? —volvió a insistir— Empiezo a pensar que realmente existen los agujeros de gusano, pero no como nos lo muestran, sino de otra forma, y que nos trasladamos a diferentes dimensiones continuamente, sin siquiera percatarnos de ello.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que te ha pasado con el profesor Donovan con un agujero de gusano u otra dimensión?

—Hace seis años estaba en ésta misma ciudad, contigo y dejando mi futuro en manos del profesor. Es como un espejismo, como si nos estuviésemos moviendo en círculos. Vivimos un momento, una escena en el pasado, y se vuelve a repetir en el futuro…

—Pero esta vez tu futuro no depende del profesor…

—No depende, pero puede estar condicionado por él. ¿No crees? —me interrumpió y la confusión no tardó en adueñarse de mí. Porque no sabía si estaba bromeando o realmente me hablaba en serio. Porque no entendía a donde quería llegar, y cuando se trataba de teorías como aquellas, mi intelecto dejaba de funcionar. Definitivamente, mi afición por la astronomía se focalizaba exclusivamente en mirar estrellas y planetas. Todo lo demás lograba hacerme estallar la cabeza, y me confundía demasiado. Lo suficiente como para provocar su sonrisa, probablemente al ver mi cara de escepticismo.

—Tal vez estés destinada a formular alguna teoría nueva sobre dimensiones y universos paralelos —le dije en un intento por no perderme en la conversación, y ella sonrió.

—Pues… Podría ser. Quizás esa sea la lección de nuestro encuentro de hoy. Tal vez volvamos a revivir escenas del pasado para tomar el camino correcto —concluyó regalándome de nuevo unos minutos de absoluto silencio mientras dejábamos que la noche nos envolviera. Un silencio que en mi mente no era tal, por supuesto. Sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para mí, mucho menos después de lo que llevaba soportando durante todo el día. O, mejor dicho, durante años.

Una simple referencia al pasado nos situaba a las dos allí, en aquella misma ciudad y con un nexo de unión que no era otro más que el dichoso profesor Donovan. Pero yo no pensé precisamente en ese detalle, sino en lo que vivimos aquella noche mientras el destino cocinaba nuestros futuros. La locura, la maravillosa locura que vivimos en aquella habitación de hotel, y volví a temblar. Volví a sentir el pulso tronando en mi pecho y mi estómago cerrándose por completo. Volví a desear que mi rostro no mostrase gesto alguno que delatase mis ganas, el deseo que sentía por tenerla de aquella manera al menos una noche más, y no arruinar la confianza que había vuelto a posar en mí. Casi 6 meses me había costado que levantase el teléfono para hablarme por sí misma, sin que fuese yo quien la incitara a ello, y lo último que deseaba era que volviese a cerrar las puertas y me pidiese esa distancia que yo ya no quería, ni podía respetar. La quería en mi vida, y no me importaba que fuese de aquella manera, como una amiga más, por eso mismo sabía que me tenía que controlar, que no tenía que caer en las estúpidas trampas que el destino empezaba colocar frente a nosotras.

Ilusa de mí.

—Oye… Por aquí está tu casa, ¿no es cierto? —musitó tras ese silencio que parecía haberla reconfortado. A mí no, desde luego.

—¿Mi casa?

—Sí, bueno la de Chad. Pero vives con él, ¿no?

—Eh… Sí. Sí, claro.

—¿Y… es por aquí? —volvió a insistir, y pude ver como lo hacía mirándome extrañada, probablemente porque mi gesto no era todo lo firme que yo deseaba.

—Sí, sí. Está… Está justo en la paralela.

—Oh, genial. Me gustaría verla. ¿Podemos verla?

Jaque mate.

No sé lo que fue, no puedo ni soy capaz de describir la expresión de su rostro en aquel instante, pero yo sentí que quemaba, que había algo dentro de mí que estaba a punto de estallar y una enorme y sonora alarma gritaba en mi cabeza que tuviese cuidado. O tal vez era culpa de las dichosas sustancias descontrolando todo mi sistema nervioso central. No lo sé, solo sé que incluso me costó respirar, y hablar mucho más.

¿Podemos verla? Fueron sus palabras, y lo último que recuerdo escuchar en plenas facultades psíquicas en aquella noche. Obviamente yo no pude negarme, a pesar de esa alerta que me estaba compungiendo. Todo lo que rondó por mi mente desde aquel preciso instante hasta que nos colamos en el apartamento, no fue otra cosa más que un torrente de preguntas sin respuesta, o respuestas sin preguntas que no hacían otra cosa más que mantenerme al margen de su conversación, nuevamente enlazada con las teorías, las formulas y lo que supuestamente hacía el dichoso profesor Donovan.

No atendí a ninguna de ellas, de hecho, me limité a asentir como si realmente lo estuviese haciendo y procuré que ella no se percatase de mi falta de educación por actuar así. Aunque me temo que no fui lo suficiente buena actriz como para convencerla de ello. Nunca lo fui, y ella era experta en leer mis expresiones, pero su puse que lo que tenía ante sus ojos era más entretenido que sacar conclusiones sobre mis pensamientos. Y me lo demostró nada más colarnos en el interior del apartamento.

—Guau… Es precioso —musitó sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, siendo testigo directo del buen gusto decorativo de Chad—. Me encanta.

—Eh… Bueno, lo ha decorado Chad.

—Lo he supuesto… No, no me malinterpretes, no es que esté diciendo que tengas mal gusto para decorar, pero es muy diferente a tu estilo.

—¿A mi estilo?

—Sí, eres más clásica y Chad tiende a ser bastante minimalista, por lo que veo —sonrió divertida—. Tampoco es mi estilo, pero me gusta. Es acogedora…

—Lo es —balbuceé segundos antes de provocar un intenso silencio en el que simplemente la miré, mientras ella lo hacía a su alrededor—. ¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Claro —me dijo tan rápido que llegué a creer que estaba esperando la invitación—. Agua, por favor —añadió buscándome con la mirada y dibujando una tímida sonrisa mientras se deshacía del bolso—. Me gustaría llegar al hotel en plenas facultades…

—Ok.

—Aunque… Tal vez llegar bien no sea lo más sensato —matizó justo cuando yo ya me disponía a colarme en la cocina y le daba la espalda.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque si me tengo que encontrar alguna escena no apta para menores de mí hermano, prefiero no recordarlo al día siguiente.

—Te puedes quedar a dormir aquí —solté y ni siquiera sé cómo me salió la voz, porque no me detuve a pensar un solo instante en ello. Pero me salió y dije lo que tenía que decir en una situación como aquella siendo su amiga. Aunque lógicamente no fue lo más sensato por mi situación emocional. Y lo supe cuando pude ver su cara al regresar al salón. Juro que incluso estuve a punto de dejar caer los dos vasos junto a la jarra de agua que iba a ser nuestra bebida oficial de la noche.

Dos malditos vasos de agua que sostuve como pude tras quedarme paralizada allí, bajo el umbral de la puerta que separaba la cocina del salón principal, mirándola mientras ella hacía exactamente lo mismo hacia mí.

—Me encantaría…


	31. Chapter 31

Lunes 4 de abril de 2016

Los Ángeles

Rachel Berry.

31

Siempre fui una romántica empedernida de los amaneceres. Los adoraba de tal modo que procuraba poder contemplarlo prácticamente a diario, sin que me importase en absoluto malgastar horas de sueño. Supongo que los conocimientos astronómicos marcaban un plus en mi amor por contemplar tan bellas estampas, y lo hacía mucho más especial que para cualquier otro ser humano.

Me fascinaba percibir la aurora de la mañana, ese momento en el que el cielo comienza a teñirse de un gris azulado gracias a la refracción de la luz sobre la atmosfera, preludio de un nuevo día. Me impresionaba contemplar como poco a poco, pero sin pausa alguna, ese cielo va tornándose anaranjado gracias a esos primeros rayos del sol que inciden paralelamente sobre la superficie, tras recorrer la friolera de casi 150 millones de kilómetros en apenas ocho minutos para atravesar una densa capa de gases que solo permiten el paso de la luz roja, y regalarnos probablemente una de las más hermosas y espectaculares imágenes que nuestros ojos pueden ver a diario.

Tal vez muchos, probablemente el 90% de los seres humanos se decanten por el atardecer antes que, por un amanecer, pero ese no era mi caso. Durante miles de años, las primeras civilizaciones que habitaron nuestro mundo contemplaban con tristeza la marcha del sol por el horizonte durante el ocaso, temerosos por la llegada de la noche que teñía de oscuridad sus vidas, y los abocaba a la incertidumbre de esperar la llegada de un nuevo día, suplicando que el astro rey no se olvidara de ellos. Y cuando aparecía, cuando la imponente estrella pregonaba las primeras luces del alba, era recibida con la mayor de las alegrías, con la tranquilidad y la esperanza de que todo volviera a su estado natural. Le daban la bienvenida. Era, probablemente, el mayor logro al que podían aspirar.

En pleno siglo XXI el amanecer estaba devaluado, y ni siquiera llegaba a gustar. Significaba tener que despertar de un sueño que probablemente no querías abandonar, o dejar tu cama para regresar a una rutina de la que la gran mayoría simplemente quería escapar. Eran muy pocos los que afirmaban disfrutar de ese prodigioso evento celestial, perfecta descripción de la esperanza, y portador del más importante y especial regalo que el ser vivo puede recibir en este mundo; La vida.

Por eso lo adoraba, por eso me fascinaba ver y sentir el amanecer cada día, por eso yo era una de esas románticas dispuestas a madrugar para envolverme con su luz, y darle las gracias por regresar.

Excepto ese día.

Excepto aquel lunes 4 de abril de 2016.

Lo podía sentir, podía intuir como la luz empezaba a reflectarse sobre las primeras capas de la atmosfera para ir descendiendo hasta pintar un cielo majestuoso, sin siquiera tener que mirar por la ventana. Podía percibir la fuerza del nuevo día se adentraba en la habitación por las rendijas de la persiana, y empezaba a dibujar siluetas que minutos antes había tenido que intuir, pero no me apetecía en absoluto tener que verlo, ni mucho menos darle las gracias por llegar.

¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo desviar la mirada hacia una ventana si frente a ti guardan sigilosas dos estrellas binarias? ¿Cómo perder la oportunidad de estar un minuto más entre sus brazos, sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor de su piel y la dulzura de sus manos enredadas en mi pelo, para contemplar un amanecer más?

¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de cometer tal despropósito? Tal vez el amanecer era uno de los mayores prodigios que el universo podía regalarnos, pero aquello no se quedaba atrás. El cuerpo desnudo de una mujer era un completo espectáculo, sobre todo si llegaba a enloquecerte como Quinn lo hacía conmigo.

Ni siquiera supe cuántas horas pasamos allí entre las sabanas de su cama tras haber caído, de nuevo, en la tentación. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que aquello podía suponer para nuestra historia, de hecho, ni me atreví a pensarlo.

No pude más.

Me fue desesperadamente imposible no lanzarme de nuevo entre sus brazos, sin siquiera saber si me haría bien o mal. Fueron muchas, muchas las señales que estuvieron guiándome durante el día anterior, y miles, miles los pensamientos que rondaron por mi mente para tratar de disuadirlas, para evitar darle la importancia que antaño le había dado, y mostrarme como la mujer segura y firme que debía ser.

Pero Quinn era mi debilidad.

No podía no desearla sin con solo escuchar su voz por teléfono todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, qué digo su voz, me bastaba un simple mensaje para temblar, para sentir mi pulso tronando en mi pecho y tragar con dificultad. Y lo cierto es que traté de prevenirlo. Traté de evitar que aquello sucediera por temor, por miedo a hacerle daño, a destruir lo que con tanto esfuerzo habíamos logrado alcanzar.

Éramos amigas. O lo intentábamos. Hacíamos lo posible por lograrlo, por mantener una relación de amistad a distancia a razón de las circunstancias, y ella era la principal valedora de tal odisea. Fue ella la que se mantuvo firme durante meses, fue ella quien me ofreció su cariño cuando más lo necesitaba y fue ella la que supo poner un límite, una distancia prudencial a nuestros sentidos cuando yo se lo pedí, cuando supe que un simple paso más, me lanzaría por completo al vacío.

Y fue ella la que recogió los trozos de mi corazón después de que lo rompiesen en miles de pedazos, y supo encontrar el pegamento perfecto para que poco a poco fuese recomponiéndose, para volviese a latir. Y solo por verme feliz. No hubo intenciones por su parte, no hizo el más mínimo intento por obtener un beneficio que de sobra sabía que podía lograr de mí, porque yo jamás me negaría a dárselo.

Me sostuvo aún en la distancia. Me escuchó cuando ni siquiera yo me atrevía a hablarle, y me mostró siempre el camino que debía seguir para alcanzar mi felicidad, sin esperar nada a cambio, más que mi sonrisa. Y allí estaba. Por mi culpa, por supuesto, pero allí estaba, cumpliendo con creces mi deseo por volver a sentirme libre, por volver a sentirme segura y sexy. Allí estaba, regalándome una noche de auténtica locura entre sus brazos, sin mostrar resquicio alguno de dudas o temiendo por hacerme daño. De hecho, yo tenía más razones para sentirme mal que ella, muchas más, pero hasta eso logró disolver de mi mente.

Sus besos, sus manos acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel, su aliento frente al mío y esos gemidos que atinaba a dejar entre susurros, fueron motivos suficientes para acallar completamente mi consciencia.

Recuerdo que dormía cuando volví a sentir sus labios mordiendo los míos con delicadeza, y al abrir los ojos la encontré sonriéndome, buscándome, arrastrándome al placer de una nueva batalla. Jamás en mi vida había tenido un despertar tan evocador como aquel.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le pregunté tomando el control de la escena, y evitando que de nuevo fuese ella quien me tuviese bajo su cuerpo.

—Ya he dormido lo suficiente —me dijo acomodando mi pelo sobre los hombros, como si con ese gesto pudiese verme la cara sin necesidad de luz alguna. –Está amaneciendo —susurró—, y quiero aprovechar hasta el último minuto, hasta el último segundo de tenerte aquí.

—¿Tenías que madrugar?

—Tengo que trabajar, ¿recuerdas? Es lunes…

—Oh… Es una pena, porque yo no tengo que regresar al hotel hasta las 12. Dime… ¿A qué hora tienes marcharte?

—Tranquila, que te haya despertado no significa que tengamos que marcharnos ya. Ya te lo he dicho… Solo quiero aprovechar y…

—Pero si tienes que irte, no quiero que…

—Tengo tiempo, mucho tiempo más —me interrumpió inclinándose hasta lograr besarme y tirar de mí con sutileza.

Y volvimos a caer.

Volví a dejarme llevar por el deseo y caí sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Caí sobre sus labios, sobre su cuello y logré arrastrar mis besos con pesadez por su clavícula y su pecho. Caí sobre sus caderas que me buscaban despegándose del colchón. Caí sobre su frente, rozando mi nariz con la suya para morder sus labios. Caí sobre su ombligo, y recorrí cada surco entre sus huesos, entre sus músculos, bajo su piel con mi propia lengua. Caí sobre su movimiento embriagador y la intensidad de sus piernas enredándose con las mías. Caí sobre sus manos, y las acaricié hasta que no tuve más opción que atraparlas para evitar que pudiese escaparse, como si existiese una remota posibilidad de ello. Caí de nuevo sobre su aliento y el quejido de su voz exhausta, cuando la luz del astro rey nos daba los buenos días a través de la persiana.

Caí sobre su abrazo, sobre su pecho para sentirlo junto al mío y respirar acompasadas cuando el alma parecía querer escaparse por mis labios. Ella la detuvo, ella la sostuvo y no dejó que se esfumara conteniéndome con su abrazo, y su sonrisa. Con sus besos y la caricia de sus manos apartando el dichoso pelo de mi rostro.

—Te juro que no lo recordaba así —la escuché decir cuando ya trataba de recuperar la respiración, hundiéndome en su cuello y dejando que todo mi cuerpo descansara sobre el suyo.

—¿No recordabas el qué?

—Esto, tú, tu manera de moverte, tus… Dios, creo el tiempo ha jugado a mi favor —añadió dibujando una traviesa sonrisa que pude descubrir al alzar mi mirada hacia ella—.Tenía un muy buen recuerdo de nuestra primera vez, pero ni por asomo se parecía a esto…

—¿Estás insinuando que fue mala?

—¿Mala? En absoluto… Solo digo que la vida, que el tiempo nos ha beneficiado. Mírate… Juro que en mi vida he visto a mujer más… Más sexy que tú.

—¿Antes no lo era?

—Eh… Sí, si claro, me refiero a que… Ok, no tendría que haber dicho nada —se lamentó ante mi insistencia, y supe que no había sido lo suficientemente perspicaz como para entender que estaba burlándome—. Solo quiero que sepas que ha sido increíble… No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando volver a tenerte así…

No le dije nada, ni dejé que continuase. Decidí que lo único que podía hacer en aquella situación para evitar seguir confundiéndola, era lanzarme de nuevo sobre sus labios y acallar su voz interior con un beso. Otro más de los miles que nos habíamos regalado aquella noche. Ella lo aceptó, y durante varios minutos nos perdimos de nuevo, ignorando la maravilla que se cernía sobre nuestras cabezas, allí donde la luz del sol ya hacía de las suyas.

Preferíamos seguir bajo el techo, guardando la oscuridad mientras nuestros labios seguían reconociéndose. Como si fuese la primera vez, como si fuésemos dos amantes que ya nunca más se iban a volver a separar. Por desgracia no era así, y aquel momento mágico precedido por una noche de ensueño, terminó por desvanecerse con la más simple e insignificante de las situaciones. Por una simple pregunta, una cuestión transmitida con dulzura que terminó destrozándome en apenas un segundo sin siquiera pretenderlo.

Quinn volvió a mirarme cuando nuestros labios se separaban con dificultad, como si intuyesen lo que estaba por suceder.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Tres sencillas palabras, una oración con interrogantes que denotaban preocupación y dulzura por parte de quien había logrado que volviese a sentirme bien, aunque tan solo fuera por unas horas. Y, sin embargo, no pude responderle como esperaba.

No sé lo que fue, pero algo dentro de mí se descompuso por completo y la imagen de Jesse recordándome que durante años le había estado mintiendo por vivir enamorada de una ilusión, se coló en mi cabeza para hacerla estallar en mil pedazos.

Me vi a mí misma confesándole la verdad de mi historia con Quinn, y jurándole que él siempre fue el primero en mi corazón. Que él se convirtió en mi gran amor desde el día en el que acepté estar a su lado. Y ahora, apenas un mes después de firmar una separación que jamás imaginé que llegaría, me lanzaba a sus brazos. Terminaba en su cama haciendo exactamente lo que él pensaba que haría, lo que él me echó en cara que haría y yo siempre le negué.

No lo pude evitar.

Como si de un resorte se tratara me aparté de Quinn y casi hui de ella, y si no llega a ser porque rápidamente me tomó del brazo, a punto estuve de abandonar también la cama.

—Hey… ¿Qué te pasa? —insistió y yo sentí la culpa caer como un yunque sobre mi cabeza— Rachel… ¿Estás bien?

—No debería de estarlo, ¿verdad? Por eso me preguntas…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —masculló, y por el tono de su voz supe que no estaba entendiendo mi postura.

—Soy una estúpida, soy una jodida mentirosa.

—¿De qué hablas? Rachel, ¿qué está pasando?

—¡Esto! —exclamé señalando hacia la cama— Esto está pasando, lo que no debería estar pasando… Oh Dios, Jesse tenía razón —añadí escabulléndome de su mano, sin poder evitar hundirme entre mis propias rodillas para ocultar mi rostro, y toda la vergüenza que sentía.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices de Jesse, Rachel? Vamos, me estás asustando…

—Quinn, no, no debería estar aquí, no debería haberte incitado a esto —solté casi sin dejarla hablar, y fue girarme para mirar su cara y hundirme aún más—. No quiero hacerte daño. Dios, debes pensar que soy el peor ser del universo.

—Rachel yo no pienso nada malo de ti. ¿Por qué debería pensar algo así?

—Hace… Hace apenas un mes que me separé de Jesse y después de haberte pedido tiempo, después de haberte obligado a que te alejaras de mí, vengo y te busco de esta manera…

—Hey… Hey —me interrumpió deslizándose sobre las sabanas hasta alcanzarme, y acariciar mi espalda con dulzura, buscando mi rostro de nuevo entre el pelo que seguía haciendo de las suyas—, Rachel, no tienes que sentirte mal por nada, absolutamente por nada de lo que ha sucedido, ni antes ni ahora… ¿Me oyes? Llevas un mes separada, sí, pero hace mucho tiempo ya que estás sola… Nadie puede culparte por querer sentirse bien. Y mucho menos tú misma. No hemos hecho nada malo…

—Pero tú…

—¿Yo qué?

—Has dicho que llevabas tiempo deseando estar conmigo así, pero…

—Pero nada —volvió a interrumpirme acariciando mis labios con su dedo—. Escúchame, Rachel… Sé que aún es pronto, sé que aún te sientes en deuda contigo misma y te sientes ligada a Jesse, a pesar de tus avances… Y jamás te juzgaría por ello. Es lógico, ha sido tu marido, tu pareja, tu… Tu amigo —balbuceó y supe que aquella definición pesaba demasiado en su corazón—. Tienes derecho a sentirte unida aún a él, pero no debes confundir tus sentimientos con lo que ha sucedido aquí esta noche. No debes sentirte mal por hacer algo que te apetecía hacer, sin compromisos… Nadie, nadie te está obligando a que sientas algo más. Sabes que… Sabes que eres mi debilidad, que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte a ser feliz… Cualquier cosa, y ello implica alejarme o acercarme conforme lo necesites. Sé que dentro de unas horas volverás a Oklahoma y seguirás con tu vida, y es lo que tienes que hacer. Es lo que debes hacer…

—Pero… ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? —sonrió tímidamente volviendo a jugar con mi pelo, apartándolo con delicadeza de mis hombros y fijando su mirada en mis ojos, como si mi malestar no fuese lo suficientemente importante— Llevo meses deseando volver a vivir una noche así, contigo. Lo deseaba incluso estando con Robert… Y eso me hacía sentir mal por él, por Jesse y por ti, pero sobre todo por mí. No pretendía estar aquí a menos que tú lo desearas, que tú lo quisieras tanto como yo, Rachel. Me he comprometido a ser tu amiga, y aunque sé que vas a decir que esto no es cosa de amigas, yo mantengo mi promesa.

—¿Esto no ha significado nada para ti? —me atreví a preguntarle y el silencio nos invadió durante varios segundos, o tal vez más. No lo sé. Solo sé que Quinn simplemente me miró mientras su mente parecía batirse en duelo—. ¿Solo es un…?

—Necesitas tiempo, Rachel —me respondió ignorando mi pregunta, y eso me descompuso aún más—. Necesitas tiempo para asimilar lo que ha pasado en tu vida. Piensa que hace un año estabas viviendo una vida plena con Jesse, con las librerías… Y ahora estás aquí. Es lógico que te sientas mal, porque aún no lo has superado… ¿Recuerdas como sucedió todo la primera vez? —añadió ampliando su sonrisa, regalándome una serenidad que templó un poco mis ánimos— Nos aseguramos que ninguna de las dos teníamos responsabilidades, ni haríamos daño a otras personas… ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo —balbuceé.

—Esta vez ha sido igual, ninguna de las dos tenemos responsabilidades ni motivo alguno para justificarnos. Ninguna de las dos estamos haciendo daño a nadie, simplemente nos hemos dejado llevar por algo que nos apetecía hacer. No, no hemos firmado un contrato, no nos hemos comprometido a estar juntas de esta manera. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, Rachel. Eres libre para hacer tu vida como te plazca.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta?

—Eso es lo que tienes y debes escuchar de mí ahora mismo.

—¿Qué?

—¿De verdad necesitas saber qué ha significado para mí esta noche? ¿De verdad crees que te puede hacer bien o, mejor dicho, hacerte sentir bien si te digo lo que de verdad ha sido para mí esto?

No supe que decir, porque sus preguntas que debían ser retóricas, no hicieron otra cosa más que confundirme más de lo que ya estaba, tanto que ni siquiera sabía si debía sentirme bien, o mal. Así que decidí aguardar y seguir escuchándola.

—Llevas toda tu vida viviendo por los demás, haciendo lo que está bien para los demás… Rachel, es el momento de tomar tus decisiones, y si lo que deseabas era pasar una noche conmigo de esta forma, perfecto… Iniciaste el juego y yo lo seguí porque también me apetecía, y porque me sentía capaz y segura de hacerlo.

—¿Me pides que piense en mí misma cuando tú no lo haces por ti misma?

—Yo estaba pensando en mí —me respondió contundente—. Estaba pensando en las ganas que llevo guardando por poder besarte sin sentirme culpable, de poder desnudarte y empotrarte contra la pared y poder hacerte el amor…— añadió dejándome completamente fuera de lugar por la honestidad de sus palabras—. Me moría de ganas por hacerlo, y simplemente esperé a que tú también lo desearas. Pero no te estoy obligando a que te enamores de mí cuando aún quieres a Jesse, ni siquiera cuando no sientas nada por él. Necesitas tu tiempo y simplemente tienes que pensar en ti para superarlo. Seré tu amiga y estaré cuando me necesites.

Silencio. De nuevo un tenso e indescriptible silencio en el que simplemente nos miramos mientras volvía a aferrarme a mis rodillas. Silencio repleto de pensamientos que por más que quería, no llegaban a organizarse en mi cabeza. Solo lograban confundirme aún más, y alimentar esos temores que aparecieron de repente para complicarme las cosas cuando ya las creía resueltas.

Sabía que seguía en mi corazón, sabía que seguía queriendo a Jesse a pesar de todo, a pesar del daño que me había hecho al mostrarse tan reacio para salvar nuestro matrimonio, pero jamás imaginé que ese sentimiento pudiese llegar a martirizarme solo por vivir una noche como aquella. No era capaz de asimilar el grado de influencia que aún seguía manipulando mis sentimientos hasta ese extremo, y mucho menos había aprendido a camuflarlos, por lo que era evidente que mi etapa de superación no fue más que un espejismo. Una ilusión.

Y me dolía. Me dolía no solo por mí, sino por ella. ¿Cuántas cosas más la iba a obligar a vivir sin merecerlo? No importaba si en aquel instante era capaz de ocultar lo que pensaba, yo sabía que no esperaba una reacción como aquella por mi parte, y sabía que le había dolido, por mucho que insistiera en hacerme creer que todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por su bienestar.

Mentira. Era la mayor mentira que me había dicho desde que nos conocíamos, y ni siquiera podía reprocharle nada. Porque de hacerlo tendría que escuchar su verdad, y tal y como me había avisado, probablemente no estaba preparada para ella.

Me convertí en una completa y absoluta ignorante por voluntad propia, y una vez más, dejé que las palabras de alguien importante lograran influenciarme. Porque Quinn, a pesar de ser lo que menos deseaba, acababa de condicionarme para que ignorase lo que a simple vista era imposible ocultar, y que ella insistía en llamarlo amistad.

Y a pesar de todo. A pesar de ser consciente de que lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotras estaba siendo camuflado a consciencia, no supe qué hacer. No supe cómo actuar ni qué decir. Necesitaba algo que me hiciera abrir los ojos por completo y ordenase mis pensamientos, y la tremenda confusión que no me dejaba actuar como una persona sensata. Necesitaba algo que solo el destino iba a ser capaz de entregarme, una vez más. De nuevo esa línea escondida en otra dimensión que aparecía para guiarme hacia el camino correcto.

¿Qué otra cosa podía ser sino el destino? ¿Qué otra circunstancia podría provocar que aquel lunes 4 de abril de 2016, a las 07:01 de la mañana, mi teléfono sonara justo cuando el silencio entre nosotras se hacía prácticamente imposible de soportar? ¿Qué otra cosa podía provocar que, en la pantalla de mi teléfono, el mismo que reposaba sobre la mesilla donde la noche anterior atiné a dejarlo entre besos, entre mordiscos y esas ganas que me llevaron a desnudarme en apenas un microsegundo, apareciera un número desconocido que me iba a abrir las puertas a un nuevo mundo?

Habría dudado en aceptar la llama estando en otras circunstancias, pero en aquel instante supuso un alivio, y la mejor oportunidad para acabar con la tensión que se cernía sobre nosotras.

—Hola —atiné a responder tomando la decisión de abandonar la cama, sin importarme, o, mejor dicho, sin siquiera percatarme que mi desnudez iba a mantener a Quinn completamente embelesada mientras merodeaba por la habitación.

—¿Señorita Berry? —escuché y su voz me alertó.

—Sí, soy yo… ¿Quién es?

—Soy Marcus Donovan, señorita Berry.

—¿Profesor Donovan?

—El mismo…

—Oh… Hola. Disculpe, profesor, no le había reconocido.

—No se preocupe. Espero no haberla despertado.

—Oh, no… No, ya estaba despierta —le dije procurando que mi voz no me delatase—Me gusta madrugar.

—Pues no sabe cuánto me alegro, porque llevo ya casi una hora aguardando para llamarla por tal de no molestarla. Aunque me daría más alegría si me confirmara que sigue usted en la ciudad.

—Eh… Sí, sí que estoy en la ciudad. Regreso a Oklahoma por la tarde y…

—Sí, me lo dijo, pero necesitaba confirmarlo —me interrumpió.

—Tutéeme, por favor —le dije justo cuando me percataba del espectáculo que le estaba mostrando a Quinn al pasearme completamente desnuda delante de ella. No me quitaba ojo de encima, y aunque su gesto no denotaba diversión alguna, pude ver la serenidad reflejándose en sus ojos, como si el duelo en su mente hubiese dejado de existir.

—Está bien, Rachel. Verás, siento molestarte, en el caso de que lo estuviera haciendo, pero como ayer te invité a que vinieras a visitarme a la Universidad, he pensado que lo mejor será que cancelemos esa invitación por ahora.

—¿Cómo? ¿No quiere que vaya a verle? —le pregunté confusa.

—Sí, sí quiero que venga a verme, pero prefiero que los hagas cuando esté presente el equipo de investigación. No obstante ¿Tienes que algo que hacer durante la mañana?

—¿Durante esta mañana?

—Ajam… Dime que puedes venir antes de marcharte a Oklahoma. Dentro de dos horas tengo una reunión con varios compañeros, entre ellos el profesor Eric Abraham.

—¿El profesor Abraham? ¿De la Universidad de Oklahoma? —cuestioné completamente sorprendida.

—Así es.

—Fue mi profesor del máster.

—Lo sé, por eso te estoy llamando ahora mismo. Rachel, tenemos un proyecto bastante interesante, sobre todo para astrónomas que han centrado su proyecto en los campos electromagnéticos, y estoy seguro de que te puede interesar. No te puedo hablar demasiado de ello porque… Bueno, la NASA está implicada y ya sabes cómo tratan estos asuntos… Pero de verdad te digo que te puede interesar, y me gustaría contar con tu opinión. Hay varios de sus compañeros invitados también.

—¿Mis compañeros? ¿Van a ir también algunos de mis compañeros?

—Pues sí, hay varios destacados. ¿Podrás venir?

—Claro, claro, por supuesto… Dígame dónde y hora, estaré allí…

—Pues cuanto antes mejor, y el lugar es en el centro de investigación galáctica, en S Grand Ave. No tiene pérdida, si toma un taxi le dejará en la misma puerta. Cuando llegues, Thomas, que es el chico que trabaja en recepción estará esperándote. Simplemente dile quién eres y que vienes a verme. ¿De acuerdo?

—Ok… El centro de investigación galáctica, en S Grand… Ok, perfecto. Estaré allí lo antes posible —repetí a modo de recordatorio—. Muchas gracias, profesor Donovan. Gracias por invitarme y por acordarse de mí.

—No me des las gracias. Es, es increíble que ayer precisamente te encontrase en el Observatorio. Toda una señal, sin duda —me dijo, y fue escuchar esas palabras y olvidarme de las mías. De hecho, ni siquiera sé si fui capaz de despedirme de él, aunque por cómo me trató al recibirme, supuse que sí. Me alegré de no haberle colgado la llamada sin más por culpa del shock que me produjo escuchar aquella última sentencia.

Toda una señal, sin duda.

Esas fueron sus palabras, y yo por inercia no pude evitar buscar a Quinn, para encontrármela con una extraña sonrisa incrédula, como si estuviese leyendo mi mente a la perfección. Supe en apenas unos segundos que aquella actitud no tenía nada que ver con la referencia del señor Donovan al destino, o las señales del destino, daba igual, sino a lo que estaba por sucederme en las siguientes horas.

—¿Has dicho centro de investigación galáctica en S Grand Avenue? —me preguntó abandonando también la cama, mucho antes de que yo atinara siquiera a explicarle la llamada.

—Eh… Sí, me, me acaba de invitar a una reunión en la que también va a estar mi profesor de máster de Oklahoma. Me, me tengo que marchar, Quinn.

—¿El edificio GIC? —insistió.

—Supongo… ¿Por?

—Oh Dios…

—¿Qué? ¿Está muy lejos? Tengo que estar allí antes de dos horas, y… Ok, me tengo que marchar. Tengo que ir al hotel, ducharme, cambiarme y…

—No tienes tiempo. Dúchate aquí —me dijo abandonando la cama ella también para tomarme de la mano y casi arrastrarme hacia su baño.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos Rachel, no tienes tiempo de ir al hotel y regresar al centro. Es físicamente imposible que lo hagas sin llegar tarde. Dúchate aquí y yo te acompaño hasta la misma puerta.

—Pero… Quinn, me tengo cambiar de ropa. No voy a ir con el mismo vestido de ayer, además… Mi hermano estará preguntándose donde diablos estoy y…

—Dúchate, te buscaré algo mío para que ponerte, y no te preocupes por tu hermano. Lo llamas cuando vayamos de camino. Pero vamos… Ve a la ducha enseguida —me ordenó, sin mostrar dudas ni rastro alguno de la extraña situación que nos había invadido escasos minutos antes, y casi empujándome para que me colase en el interior de la ducha.

Lo cierto es que la escena fue realmente cómica, y supuse que a ella le hizo bastante gracia al descubrir una sonrisa en su rostro, que se empeñó en acompañarla desde ese preciso momento hasta que me tuve que despedir de ella en la mismísima puerta del edificio, e incluso en aquellas circunstancias lo hizo. No dejó un solo segundo de mostrarse entusiasmada, juraría que mucho más que yo, que simplemente me dejé llevar sin más. Y lo cierto es que de no haberme dejado guiar por ella probablemente no habría logrado llegar a tiempo a la reunión. Y mucho menos de la forma en la que lo hice.

—Creo que alguno de éstos te puede quedar bien. Y son perfectos para algo así, aunque yo no he estado en muchas reuniones con astrónomos o científicos, pero no sé… Yo los he utilizado en alguna que otra entrevista de trabajo y Chad, que es experto en moda, siempre ha estado de acuerdo… Sobre todo, con éste. Es, es mi favorito y estoy convencida de que te…

—Quinn —la interrumpí al ver como las palabras salían casi atropelladas de sus labios. Apenas me dio tiempo a salir de la ducha cuando ya me mostraba los vestidos elegidos entre una montaña de ropa que descansaba sobre su cama, la que minutos antes nosotras habíamos ocupado—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿Qué? Nada, ¿Qué me va a ocurrir?

—Estás… Estás nerviosa…

—No, bueno sí, pero estoy nerviosa porque quiero que te salga bien… Y quiero que vayas ya.

—Pero… No es una entrevista de trabajo, no pienses que…

—No pienso nada. Solo quiero que vayas a ese lugar y ya está. Tú estás contenta, ¿No es cierto?

—Eh, sí claro, pero…

—Pero nada… Vamos, ponte el que más te guste o el que mejor te quede. Yo me voy a duchar. No tardo nada… ¿Ok? Y no te preocupes por todo ese montón de ropa, ya la guardaré cuando regrese.

—Espera, espera Quinn, no es necesario que vengas, no es necesario que hagas todo esto. Puedo tomar un taxi y…

—Quiero ir. Además… Casualmente tengo que ir al centro para visitar una de las tiendas donde vendo mis cuadros. Así que me viene bien… Podemos compartir taxi y ya allí me despido de ti—Me dijo, pero yo supe que había algo más a juzgar por su cara, por el repentino orgullo que lograba vislumbrar en sus ojos y esa sonrisa que era incapaz de camuflar, aunque lo intentaba por todos los medios, logrando que olvidase por completo la tensión que sufrimos antes de la llamada.

Se esfumó.

La conversación que mantuvimos por culpa de la carga emocional y la culpa que sentí al amanecer junto a ella, había quedado por completo en un segundo plano, o tal vez en un tercero. Tanto que ni siquiera me atreví a volver a cuestionarla de alguna manera para saber lo que rondaba por su mente respecto a ello. Simplemente lo dejé estar y guardé en lo más profundo de mí ser el miedo que llegué a sentir por hacerle daño de alguna manera.

Su habilidad para afrontar los acontecimientos me llevó a la conclusión de que no debía temer, que para ella no tenía tanta importancia, y prefería mil veces que me centrase en los detalles de aquella sorprendente llamada, antes que lamentarme por haberme dejado llevar para hacer algo que realmente me apetecía, y quería hacer. O eso quise creer al ver que no parecía querer hablar más del tema. De nuevo estaba equivocada.

Ni siquiera me dejó que le respondiese. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba ante la ardua tarea de elegir uno de los cuatro vestidos que había dejado sobre la cama, mientras ella aprovechaba para ducharse. Aunque lo cierto es que tampoco tuve que pensar mucho en la elección.

Estaba allí. Pude recordar el día exacto en el que la vi llevando aquel vestido, la noche del 23 de junio, un día antes de que me marchase a Oklahoma para preparar el cumpleaños de mi madre. Jesse y yo salimos a cenar y después nos metimos en su bar favorito para tomarnos unas copas. Ella estaba allí, celebrando con Robert su particular ascenso en la inmobiliaria. Una noche que recordaré para siempre con algo de malestar por culpa de los "piropos" que Robert le regaló sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, y por mi discusión con Jesse tras sacar a relucir mi historia con la chica de Los Ángeles, como él solía llamarla antes de saber que era ella. Pero que también iba a recordar como la noche en la que prácticamente me enamoré de ella al verla aparecer con aquel vestido. Un vestido precioso de flores que me llevó a mirarla boquiabierta cuando la descubrí, y que la convirtió durante algunos minutos en un completo ángel.

Ni me lo pensé. Fue el primero que me lancé a probarme, y al ver que a pesar de nuestras diferencias físicas me estaba perfecto, lo elegí sin darle opción alguna a los otros tres. Y supe que no me equivoqué al ver la cara de Quinn cuando me descubrió.

—¿Me… ¿Me queda bien? —me atreví a preguntar al verla parada frente a mí envuelta en la toalla, y una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios— Me, me gusta mucho, me gustó como te quedaba y…

—Creo que si te digo lo que pienso saldrías huyendo de mí, aunque si no lo has hecho ya después de mi monólogo, dudo que lo hagas —sonrió para segundos lograr que el rubor en mis mejillas se acentuase—. Estás preciosa…

—Te, te lo devolveré en cuanto llegue al hotel después de la reunión.

—Me lo devolverás la próxima vez que nos veamos.

—Pero…

—La próxima vez —sentenció con rotundidad, y yo no pude replicarle absolutamente nada más. Lo que vino a continuación no fue más que una sucesión de movimientos que nos llevaron hasta el objetivo principal marcado por el profesor Donovan, en los que yo solo pude participar siendo una mera presencia.

Quinn se vistió, se peinó y e incluso me ayudó a peinarme en apenas diez minutos. Mientras eso sucedió, sacó tiempo para llamar a un taxi y me recordó que yo debía avisar a mi hermano al menos con un mensaje para que no se preocupase, aunque a juzgar por la escasez de noticias que tuve de él durante toda la noche, supe que sabía que estaba en buenas manos. En las mejores, de hecho. Chad tampoco había aparecido por la casa, aunque por la información que me regaló Quinn, era habitual en él pasar la noche en casa de cualquier amigo.

40 minutos después de abandonar el hogar de Quinn, tras lograr atravesar varios atascos típicos del centro financiero de Los Ángeles, mientras el taxista se esmeraba en regalarnos un monologo acerca de cómo el cambio climático estaba influenciando al ser humano hasta convertirlo en un animal descontrolado y autodestructivo, llegamos a nuestro objetivo cumpliendo con creces la petición del profesor.

Me dio dos horas para asistir a la reunión, y tan solo había necesitado una para presentarme allí. Lógicamente, todo fue gracias a Quinn.

—Es ahí…—me dijo nada más abandonar el taxi y encargarse también de la factura del mismo— Se entra por esa puerta —señaló hacia uno de los laterales del imponente edificio que quedaba justo enfrente de nosotros—. ¿Te ha dicho qué planta es?

—Pues no… Me ha dicho que le diga al recepcionista mi nombre, y que él me llevará hasta donde me tenga que llevar.

—Oh, genial… Thomas es un buen chico, y muy amable…

—¿Thomas? —le pregunté tras varios segundos pensativa, y ella me miró sorprendida— ¿Le conoces?

—Eh… No, no claro que no — se excusó rápidamente, y con tanta torpeza que empecé a sospechar que algo tramaba.

—¿Claro que no? ¿Y por qué sabes que es un buen chico y amable?

—Eh… Rachel, no deberías perder más tiempo. Seguro que te están esperando y…

—Quinn, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué conoces a ese chico? Un momento… No, no me dirás que tú tienes algo que ver en la llamada, ¿verdad? ¿No habrás hecho como con la señora Bell y…?

—No, no… No, Rachel —me interrumpió sin perder la sonrisa—.Te juro que no he tenido nada que ver.

—¿Entonces por qué conoces a ese chico?

Dudó. Dudó por algunos segundos y supe que lo hacía porque no pudo evitar morderse el labio y desviar la mirada de mis ojos, pero supuse que mi insistencia era superior, y no tardó en volver a hablarme para dejarme, de nuevo, completamente confusa.

—He… He entrado en ese edificio varias veces por semana durante un tiempo. Thomas siempre me ha recibido muy bien.

—¿Has entrado? ¿Para qué?

—Cuestiones de perspectiva —me dijo conteniendo de nuevo esa sonrisa que la delataba—. Rachel, deberías entrar… Cuánto antes sepas de qué va todo ese asunto que te quieren mostrar, mejor. Yo, yo estaré por aquí cerca hasta las 10 más o menos, después tengo que volver al estudio y visitar otras tiendas en las afueras, así que dudo que pueda despedirme de ti si no lo hago ahora. De todos modos, te tengo que pedir un favor…

—¿Un favor? Claro, dime…

—Antes de que abandones el edificio, me tienes que llamar.

—¿Llamarte? ¿Para qué?

—Para contarme que tal y demás, pero tiene que ser antes de que lo abandones, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro —balbuceé perdiéndome de nuevo en esa verborrea a la que se había aficionado durante aquella mañana, y ante la insistencia por esa llamada.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

—Perfecto… Estás preciosa —añadió segundos antes de tirar de mis manos para abrazarme y acabar con la poca cordura que me quedaba. Y yo volví a dejarme llevar, a simplemente afrontar aquellos extraños y convulsos minutos que se escapaban de mi mente, y que me llevaron a vivir la mañana más extraña y a la vez inspiradora experiencia de cuantas había vivido a lo largo de mi vida. Aunque en ese instante no era consciente de ello.

Guardé la calma, como pude, y disfruté de ese último abrazo que me estaba regalando a modo de despedida. Un abrazo que sustituyó a nuestro habitual beso en la mejilla, y que tampoco iba a dar pie para que sus labios se posasen sobre los míos, como había estado haciendo durante toda la noche.

Fue entonces, justo en aquel instante en el que se despedía de mí de aquella forma, cuando supe que era su manera de demostrarme que seguía siendo mi "amiga", y que, a pesar de lo compartido en su cama, no iba a cambiar su actitud bajo ningún concepto. No al menos hasta que yo estuviese preparada, y ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que eso pudiese suceder a corto plazo. Lo que no sabía, ni ella y mucho menos yo, es que todos aquellos detalles, toda aquella atención, no solo la de aquella mañana sino de todos los días anteriores, ya habían empezado a hacer su efecto en mí y ocupaban un gran lugar en mi corazón, solo que el miedo y la confusión que seguía cargando sobre mi consciencia no me dejaban asimilarlo.

Lo que viví aquella noche junto a ella fue el principio para librarme de esa carga emocional que seguía cegándome, y lo que estaba por vivir en las siguientes horas, el primer paso hacia mi libertad absoluta.

Concretamente, lo que iba descubrir en los siguientes 30 minutos. Ni uno más, ni uno menos.

—Lo dicho, llámame cuando acabes. ¿De acuerdo? —insistió al separarse de mí con delicadeza. Y yo asentí procurando sonreírle—Vamos… A por ellos —añadió, y yo me alejé sin decir palabra alguna, pero tratando de transmitirle con la mirada todo el agradecimiento que sentía por lo que estaba haciendo, por cómo me estaba cuidando. Y fue justo cuando ya me disponía a entrar, a cruzar el umbral de una puerta acristalada con las siglas del centro de investigación galáctica, cuando la volví a escuchar —Rach…—murmuró obligándome a mirarla de nuevo— Disfruta de tu columpio…

—Lo haré —le respondí casi sin voz, pero gesticulando lo suficiente para que al menos pudiese leer mis labios, sabiendo de la importancia de aquella frase para ella. A menos eso supuse al verla sonreír antes de dejarme allí, y alejarse por la acera hacia el lado opuesto de la entrada. Y justo en ese instante, cuando ni siquiera la había perdido de vista, alguien reclamó mi atención.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? —Thomas. G. Esas eran las iniciales que lucía el chico en el bolsillo derecho de su uniforme y automáticamente asentí.

—Soy Rachel Berry, tengo una cita con el Profesor Donovan.

—Oh, sí… Le estaba esperando. ¿Me acompaña por favor?

Educado, elegante y con una dentadura espectacular que adornaba su sonrisa y la hacía realmente irresistible. Juro que lo intenté, que procuré no darle importancia, pero cuando me invitó a colarme en el ascensor a su lado, los celos hicieron de la suyas en mi estómago al imaginarme a Quinn recibiendo esa misma sonrisa. Y las dudas sobre qué diablos había hecho ella allí empezaron a castigarme con un repentino mal humor del que, por suerte, me iba a desprender rápidamente. De hecho, apenas necesité el tiempo que tardó el ascensor hasta llegar a la 8ª planta, la última de aquel edificio, y quedarme a solas en una amplia sala de espera mientras el educado y perfecto recepcionista me invitaba a esperar sentada en uno de los sofás que adornaban la estancia.

—Puede esperar aquí, señorita Berry. Voy a avisar de su llegada, ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro.

—Tome asiento.

—No gracias, estoy bien así…—respondí por pura inercia, dejando que la dichosa inseguridad me cegara. Recordándome, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, que mis sentimientos hacia Quinn eran mucho más intensos de los que quería llegar a creer.

—Eh… Muy bien, si así lo desea. Vuelvo enseguida —me dijo segundos antes de colarse por una de las puertas que aparecían en la misma, y dejarme allí batiéndome en duelo con los estúpidos celos que en apenas unos minutos lograron cambiar mi humor radicalmente. Fue verlo desaparecer, y sentir como la curiosidad me llevaba a buscar mi teléfono en el bolso y casi lanzarme a marcar el número de Quinn para cuestionarla de nuevo, como si realmente tuviese que darme explicaciones por quien conocía o dejaba de conocer en su vida. Por suerte no lo hice. Y no lo hice porque la inercia, la reflexión de la luz sobre los cristales, los astros, el dichoso destino o simplemente un estúpido movimiento provocado por mi sistema motor, me llevó a desviar la mirada hacia uno de los ventanales que quedaban justo a mi izquierda, en la pared opuesta a la hilera de sofás donde Thomas pretendía que hubiese tomado asiento, para descubrir algo no tardó en dejarme bloqueada. Aunque por suerte lo hizo solo mentalmente, porque la curiosidad me llevó a cubrir el espacio que me separaba del ventanal con apenas tres o cuatro zancadas, y eso dada mi estatura era realmente sorprendente. Y digo mentalmente porque nada más plantarme frente al cristal y descubrir lo que mis ojos vieron, mi mente dejó de funcionar por completo.

No sé si podía medir 20 o 30 metros de altura por otros 10 o 20 de anchura. Solo sé que la escena era monumental, majestuosa y que estaba plasmada en la mismísima fachada de uno de los edificios de una de las calles paralelas, justo por la cara sur a donde yo me situaba. Una escena en la que pude contemplar como una niña jugaba con el viento y sonreía aferrada a un columpio, mientras otra justo detrás, era la fuerza que la empujaba hacia un cielo azul inmenso, con decenas de detalles que te envolvían y lanzaban a la más tierna infancia.

Una niña que sonreía de igual manera que la permanecía sobre el columpio, y en la que yo me vi fielmente reflejada a pesar de ser un dibujo, una caracterización realmente conmovedora y con una técnica que fui capaz de reconocer a pesar de no distinguir firma alguna, gracias a los cuadros que pude ver meses antes en el que iba a ser su propio hogar.

No quise creérmelo hasta que volví a escuchar su voz justo detrás de mí. Thomas no dudó en acercarse al regresar.

—Señorita Berry, el profesor Donovan está ultimando unas llamadas, pero le recibirá en unos minutos. ¿Desea…?

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunté casi sin mirarlo, y el chico se colocó justo a mi lado.

—¿El edificio del mural? Es la clínica infantil privada Harrintong.

—¿Clínica? —balbuceé sin querer creerlo.

—Así es…Hace poco que ha sido abierta. Apenas un par de meses. Es precioso el mural. ¿Verdad?

—¿Sabe quién lo ha pintado? —pregunté, aunque yo ya estaba convencida de saber la respuesta. Más aún cuando vi como de nuevo Thomas volvía a regalarme su blanca sonrisa.

—Sí, no es una artista reconocida, pero es bastante buena. Tenía permiso para subir a todas las plantas de este edificio y a otros más de la zona para mejorar la perspectiva, o al menos eso decía. Se llama Lucy…

—¿Lucy?

—Sí, Lucy Q. No solía hablar demasiado —me respondió y yo no pude evitar sonreírle antes de volver a perderme en aquella maravilla—. Parecía bastante tímida. Raro, ¿verdad? Una artista tímida que hace murales descomunales… Me alegro por los pequeños que por desgracia tienen que acudir a esa clínica. No es lo mismo entrar en un hospital si ves una escena como esa en su fachada, ¿no cree? Tranquiliza mucho más, y lo hace más acogedor.

—Totalmente de acuerdo… Es inspirador.

—Sin duda alguna. Ojalá una ciudad llena de rascacielos con murales en sus fachadas. La vida sería más divertida —concluyó mientras yo seguía prendada de la obra, de la fuerza y la viveza que transmitían aquellas dos niñas sonrientes que jugaban en el columpio. Mi columpio, sin duda, aunque a juzgar por los rasgos, quien lo ocupaba en aquella escena era ella. Quinn Fabray. Mi Sheliak, mi pequeña Lucy.

Disfruta de tu columpio, me dijo sabedora de que iba a descubrir su obra sin siquiera proponérmelo, y desconociendo que ya estaba expuesta al mundo. Porque hasta ese detalle fue capaz de ocultarnos por culpa de esa tan manida timidez a la hora de mostrar al mundo su talento. Un talento repleto de una sensibilidad abrumadora.

—¿Deseas tomar un café mientras espera, señorita Berry? —escuché de Thomas, que por arte de magia ya no me caía mal, supuse que por culpa de la influencia al saber que simplemente había sido mero espectador del proceder de un artista en su tarea.

—Claro… Me encantaría —le dije esta vez sin fingir sonrisa alguna.

—De acuerdo. Ha tenido usted suerte, el destino quiere que pruebe usted el café de una cafetera que nos han traído nueva, y que hace un café exquisito. Vuelvo enseguida.

El destino, balbuceé a modo de pensamiento. No le dije nada. Asentí agradecida por la amabilidad y volví a girarme hacia la ventana para contemplar lo que iba a ser el mejor y más inspirador de los mensajes que iba a recibir en mi vida. Y de nuevo con el dichoso destino haciendo de las suyas, recordándome que no, que era imposible manejarlo a nuestro antojo, y que por mucho que trataras de ignorarlo, sus señales siempre estarían presentes.

Porque ya nada fue igual desde entonces, porque ya todo iba a ser diferente.


	32. Chapter 32

Viernes 29 de abril de 2016

Quinn Fabray

Denver

32

Otra vez tarde. Una vez más, y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me habían tenido que esperar a lo largo de mi vida. Y lo cierto es que en otras circunstancias no me había importado en absoluto llegar tarde a aquella cita, ya que tenía la excusa perfecta para ello. Sin embargo, quien me esperaba lo hacía con una aguja en su mano. Y eso me imponía demasiado respeto.

No obstante, supuse que mi excusa validaría cualquier retraso frente a él, sobre todo porque al igual que yo, también perdía la noción total del tiempo cuando tenía a Ethan cerca. ¿Cómo no iba a entender mi impuntualidad si mi querido sobrino había sido el motivo de ello?

Tal vez porque era mi sobrino y mi amor por él adquiría magnitudes descomunales cada día, cada hora que pasaba lejos de él, pero viajar a Denver para verlo era algo que había empezado a adorar en mi vida, y en cualquier tregua que me daba el alud de encargos que había empezado a tener en mi trabajo, me permitía el lujo de regresar a mi ciudad para estar con él. Aunque solo fueran un par de días, como aquel fin de semana. Y es que mi querido Ethan se había convertido en el bebé de dos meses más encantador de cuántos había podido conocer a lo largo de mi vida.

Y encima se parecía a mí.

Sí, a mí. Ni a su madre, ni a su padre, ni a sus abuelos, a mí. Ethan se había adueñado de mis genes y sus ojos, el color que los matizaba era exactamente como los mío. Me había robado mi nariz de pequeña, y por si fuera poco su boca era una copia exacta de la mía, aunque en diminutas proporciones, por supuesto. Y aunque aún era pronto para detectar pinceladas de su futura personalidad, estaba convencida de que por sus venas corría el talento de la pintura y el dibujo. Y no solo por mí, lógicamente, su padre también habría puesto de su parte sin duda.

A él precisamente me dirigía a ver.

Eran las 16:34 de la tarde cuando llegué al estudio de tatuajes de mi cuñado, con media hora de retraso y los nervios regalándome un sudor frío que recorría mi espalda, y que poco o nada tenía que ver con las prisas y la carrera que emprendí para cruzar toda la avenida tras encontrar un dichoso aparcamiento. Me dolía el estómago, me temblaban las piernas y tenía la garganta completamente seca, y todo por una promesa. Una promesa que, para colmo, hice conmigo misma. Y de la que esperaba no arrepentirme jamás.

Por suerte, o eso creía, a aquella hora no habría demasiada gente en el estudio que pudiese contemplar mi cara de horror, o, mejor dicho, que probablemente me viese llorar como una cría por culpa del dolor. Porque si había algo de lo que realmente estaba segura en aquel día, era que mi susceptibilidad al dolor me iba a hacer llorar. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de que aquellas lágrimas que probablemente iban a provocar la burla de Trevor hacia mi persona durante años, iban a ser compartidas por quien yo jamás, y juro que esa vez estaba completamente convencida de ello, imaginaría encontrarme allí.

Básicamente porque me había preocupado de evitar que ello sucediese. Pero supongo que a veces, y aunque ya creía ser capaz de mantener en orden todo lo que sucedía en mi vida, hay cosas que son imposibles de controlar.

Lo supe nada más llegar al estudio y colarme en él. Lo supe en el mismo instante en el que descubrí que Ashley, la chica de la recepción, atendía a un par de chicos y justo en el otro extremo de la sala de espera, inmersa en su mundo y sin percatarse de mi llegada, estaba ella. Mi chica galáctica, por supuesto.

¿Quién si no?

Me limité a regalarle un leve gesto con mi cabeza a Ashley, que simplemente me sonrió sin detener la conversación que mantenía con los dos chicos, y presa de la confusión me fui directa hacia ella. Mentiría si dijese que no me entraron ganas de gritar para llamar su atención, ya que aparecía completamente sumida, observando o tal vez jugueteando con lo que parecía una hoja y un lápiz entre sus manos. Pero no lo hice porque no fue necesario.

Apenas di un par de pasos hacia ella, y sus ojos me encontraron al alzar la mirada. Supuse que mi presencia le sorprendió, aunque por el gesto que me regaló intuí que no estaba dentro de sus planes. O eso pensé.

—No me lo puedo creer…—fue lo único que acerté a decir antes de llegar frente a ella. Rachel se levantó como si tuviese un muelle en el trasero y arqueó sus cejas al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa que me paralizó.

—¡Sorpresa!

—¿Qué?

—¿Sorpresa? —repitió apaciguando el gesto, y sobre todo modulando la voz para evitar que tanto Ashley, como los dos chicos, volviesen a mirarnos como lo hicieron la primera vez.

—¿Rachel? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? No… No me puedo creer que sea casualidad.

—No lo es —me dijo tras plantarse frente a mí, sin percatarse de como la hoja con la que parecía entretenerse, yacía en el suelo junto al asiento que había estado ocupando—. He venido porque sabía que vendrías, no es obra del destino ni de los astros… Aunque ya temía que hubieses cambiado de opinión.

—¿Cómo que sabias que venias? Pero…

—¿No me vas a saludar? —me interrumpió ignorando mi pregunta, y yo por inercia acepté su petición instantáneamente.

¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde la última vez que me despedí de ella en la mismísima puerta del centro de investigación espacial de Los Ángeles, después de probablemente la mejor y a la vez más triste noche de mi vida. Y aunque después de ello pudimos hablar en muchas ocasiones por teléfono, el volver a abrazarla en vivo y en directo era una opción que no podía despreciar bajo ningún concepto. Ni estaba dispuesta a ello, lógicamente. Por eso simplemente me dejé llevar y la acurruqué entre mis brazos sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuese disfrutar de esos escasos segundos en los que duró el gesto. Y por supuesto, aunque separarme de ella se había convertido en toda una lucha interior para mí, también disfruté de la sonrisa que me regaló tras deshacer el abrazo, aunque sus manos quedasen aferradas a las mías por más tiempo.

—Tenía ganas de volver a verte…—me dijo sin poder contener una felicidad que me resultó cautivadora— Aunque estoy un poco enfadada contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Enfadada por qué?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me has dicho que venias a hacerte un tatuaje?

—Porque se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa para cuando nos volviésemos a ver. Me dijiste que me avisarías si ibas a poder venir mañana y ahora te encuentro aquí. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que ibas a estar en Denver hoy?

—Porque he tenido que cambiar los planes y hasta última hora no sabía si iba a poder venir. Y porque me enteré que ibas a estar aquí y decidí hacerlo por sorpresa, igual que tú has intentado hacer.

—Oh… ¿Y te quedas o…?

—Tengo algunos asuntos importantes que atender y me temo que mañana no voy a poder estar todo el tiempo que me gustaría. Y lo cierto es que hoy tampoco tengo demasiado tiempo, pero no me iba a perder este momento bajo ningún concepto, por mucho que hayas intentado ocultármelo.

—Oh Dios… Pero ¿cómo diablos te has enterado? Si ni siquiera…

—Tengo mis fuentes —volvió a interrumpirme divertida.

—¿Tus fuentes? Nadie excepto Trevor y mi hermana saben que iba a venir, ni siquiera Chad… Oh… Ok, ha sido mi hermana, ¿verdad? —supe por como arqueaba las cejas y fruncía los labios que su respuesta era afirmativa— Ok, es una bocazas. Le dije que no quería que lo supiera nadie, ni siquiera mis padres lo saben…

—Mmm… No creo que pretendiese decírmelo, en realidad se le escapó pensando que yo ya lo sabía. La, la llamé hace un par de días para preguntarle si podría ir a visitar a Ethan cuando estuviese aquí, y me lo dijo durante la conversación.

—¿La has llamado para eso? ¿Y ni siquiera me lo has dicho? Se supone que yo misma te acompañaría en caso de venir.

—Sí, pero ya sabes como soy… Además, me, me gusta llamarla de vez en cuando para saber cómo está, y cómo está Ethan…—musitó con algo de vergüenza, como si aquella pequeña confesión que yo conocía perfectamente gracias a mi hermana, la expusiera de alguna manera frente a mí, o llegase incluso a molestarme.

Lógicamente no lo hacía. Saber que Rachel había ido asimilando bien, y sobre todo aceptando la intromisión de mi familia en su mundo, era algo que me llenaba de orgullo y me hacía sentir mejor que nunca. Porque la veía feliz por ello, y porque según me confesó, a su madre le hacía especial ilusión mantener contacto con mis padres y rememorar los viejos encuentros que mantuvieron gracias a las estrellas. Gracias a una afición que seguía avanzando generación tras generación, y que, gracias al destino, nos había vuelto a reunir.

—Y por lo que veo no solo habláis de Ethan, sino que también lo hacéis de mí.

—No, no suelo hablar demasiado de ti, solo lo justo y necesario para enterarme que de pronto, has decidido hacerte un tatuaje. Y que no pensabas decírmelo hasta haberlo hecho. Si no me lo llega a decir Frannie, no te lo habría perdonado nunca. ¿Pensabas dejarme fuera de un momento como ese? Te recuerdo que tú me hiciste mi primer tatuaje, creo que es justo que yo esté al menos presente en el tuyo.

—¿Quieres estar presente?

—Por supuesto. Formará parte de nuestra peculiar historia,

—Oh, ¿así que es eso? Quieres continuar con una tradición.

—Ajam… Aunque confieso que también está el hecho de no perderme tu cara cuando descubras que yo tenía suficientes motivos para quejarme de dolor, y tú te burlabas de mí.

—Oh… Ahora entiendo. ¿Quieres reírte de mí?

—No, no me voy a reír, solo quiero ser testigo de ese momento—mustió dibujando su sonrisa más traviesa— ¿Y dime? ¿Qué es lo que te vas a tatuar?

Me callé. Ver su actitud y como acababa de chafarme la sorpresa de mostrarle el tatuaje cuando ya estuviese acabado, me hizo guardar silencio para al menos, llevarme conmigo algo de orgullo y dejarla con la curiosidad que trasmitía con cada gesto que me regalaba. Sin embargo, y eso era algo que nunca iba a saber, había un motivo extra por el cual no me decidí a confesarle que iba a llevar a cabo aquella locura. Un motivo perpetuado por la tristeza que había empezado a embargarme en las dos últimas semanas, después de asimilar lo sucedido en nuestra última noche juntas, y en la que supe que realmente aún seguía enamorada de Jesse.

Sabía perfectamente que no podía esperar nada en ese aspecto por su parte, sabía que la paciencia era justo lo que necesitaba y que, en caso de no percibir resquicio alguno por su parte para intentarlo, tenía que asumir cuanto antes que no había indicios de que existiese algo entre nosotras a corto plazo. Lo sabía y lo aceptaba, hasta que su ausencia empezó a hacer mella en mí. Hasta que después de una semana en la que comenzó a involucrarse en ese proyecto para el que el profesor Donovan la había requerido, y que no hizo otra cosa más que alejarla de mí más de lo que ya lo estaba. Tal vez fue por ser consciente de lo que empezaba a sentir realmente por ella, o porque la noche que pasamos juntas fue una absoluta maravilla que quería repetir mil veces más, no lo sé, solo sé que cuando vi reflejado en su rostro el arrepentimiento, las pocas ilusiones que tenía por tenerla en mi vida de una manera más íntima, se desvanecieron por completo.

—Se te ha caído esto —le respondí, encontrando en la hoja que permanecía en el suelo la mejor de las excusas para dejarla intrigada acerca del tatuaje. Lo que no esperaba nunca es que la dichosa hoja fuese a sorprenderme a mí misma como lo hizo—. ¿Qué diablos es…?

—Oh… No, no es nada —murmuró ella arrebatándomela—. Solo me entretenía con ella mientras esperaba a que llegases —añadió sin darme opción alguna a que viese lo que había en el interior. Porque sí, no fui capaz de ver lo que había en su interior ya que la hoja estaba plegada por los dos extremos, y el lápiz con el que supuestamente había estado escribiendo sobre ella, los atravesaba logrando que quedasen unidos. Supuse que mi gesto debió llamarle demasiado la atención, y no pudo evitar quitarle importancia. –Solo, solo son fórmulas y ecuaciones.

—¿Fórmulas y ecuaciones? ¿Escribes formulas y ecuaciones mientras me esperas?

—Sí, bueno… Últimamente mi cabeza solo está en estas cosas… Ya sabes, volver a participar en clases y conferencias con tu profesor de Universidad de Astrofísica, no da muchas opciones.

—¿Estás formulando tu propia teoría? —le pregunté buscando su sonrisa, que había desaparecido repentinamente por los extraños nervios que parecieron aflorar en ella al confesarme lo que anotaba en aquella hoja, y procurando no pensar demasiado en el profesor que había empezado a acaparar por completo su atención.

—Qué más quisiera —balbuceó mordiéndose los labios—. Por ahora me conformo con jugar con las leyes de la teoría de la gravedad —añadió con más seguridad, y no tuve opción alguna a volver a cuestionarla de forma alguna. La voz de Trevor apareció de repente en el salón, y por como sonaba, supe que me iba a echar en cara mi falta de puntualidad.

Ni siquiera la presencia de Rachel iba a evitar el alud de reprimendas que se me venía encima. Y con razón. Solo deseé que Ethan fuese lo suficientemente importante como para hacer valer mis excusas con él. Y por suerte no me equivoqué, aunque mi hermana tuvo mucho que ver en la maquillada cordialidad que me regaló mi cuñado.

Digo maquillada porque la doble intencionalidad de sus comentarios, así me lo demostró. Supuse que Frannie le había advertido de mi tardanza.

—No te preocupes, como sabía que ibas a tardar y yo tengo muy poco que hacer, he decidido desembalar el nuevo sillón súper re confortable para que puedas relajarte mientras te tatúo. Cualquier cosa por mi querida cuñadita, ¿verdad? —me dijo tras escuchar mi excusa, y ante la mirada inocente de Rachel.

—Es todo un detalle por tu parte —me atreví a responderle justo cuando nos invitaba a pasar al pequeño estudio que me había reservado, lejos del gran salón donde varios de sus trabajadores tenían sus mesas y sillones. Al menos fue considerado y el haberlo hecho esperar no cambió mi petición especial de estar lejos de la visión de cualquier otro cliente, y no solo por la zona concreta que había elegido para tatuarme, sabiendo que prácticamente me tenía que desnudar el torso al completo, sino por evitar que me viesen llorar como estaba segura que lo haría.

Aunque lógicamente, y gracias a la sorpresa de Rachel, mi deseo no se iba a cumplir por completo. Obviamente, no me importaba quedarme semi desnuda frente a ella, pero que me viese sufrir no estaba dentro de mis planes. Y con la colaboración de Trevor y sus burlas, lejos de compadecerme, terminaría riéndose de mí.

Un completo espectáculo para ellos que yo ya empezaba a padecer de nuevo, por culpa de los nervios que volvieron a apoderarse de mí al entrar en la sala, y ver todo el material predispuesto y ese inconfundible olor mezclándose con el sonido de las pistolas. Una combinación que a juzgar por la expresión de Rachel siguiendo mis pasos, también le afectaba a ella.

—Ve preparándote y desnúdate, tengo que subir a por varias baterías y a desinfectarme. Así que ahora vuelvo —me dijo ya en el interior de la sala—. ¿Tú vas a querer estar aquí? —le preguntó a Rachel.

—Sí no hay inconveniente, me gustaría…

—No, claro que no hay problema alguno, eso sí… Si te sientes mal, si te vas a marear o algo al verlo, procura no caerte al suelo, acabo de desinfectar. ¿Ok?

—Eh… Claro, claro…—balbuceó sin percatarse que estaba burlándose de ella.

—Ok… Esto va a ser divertido —murmuró Trevor abandonando la sala al fin. Y vaya si lo fue. Aunque no para mí, desde luego.

—No, no creo que sea para tanto. ¿No? —me dijo ella mostrándose un tanto incomoda mientras yo me decidía a tomar la iniciativa que me había pedido Trevor. Me bastó desembarazarme del bolso y empezar a desabrocharme la blusa, para darme cuenta de la situación— Quiero decir… Me refiero a que no hay opción de que pueda desmayarme, ¿no?

—No, claro que no, Rachel. Estaba bromeando.

—Ya, pero… Ha dicho que vayas desnudándote…

—Claro. Es una frase bastante habitual para quienes tatuamos… ¿O ya no recuerdas como cuando casi te desnudas por completo cuando yo te lo pedí?

—Sí, por supuesto que me lo recuerdo, casi me provocas un ataque al corazón, de hecho, pero… No sé, al decir eso de desmayarme y que te desnudes…

—¿Te pone nerviosa verme desnuda? —le dije tratando de hacerla sonreír, y que apartase el gesto contradictorio que se marcaba en su cara— Eso sería algo nuevo…

—No seas idiota —me recriminó desviando tímidamente la mirada al quitarme por completo la blusa y quedarme en sujetador frente a ella—. Es porque no sé dónde te vas a hacer el tatuaje, y no sé si esto preparada para según qué zonas… Puede que si me maree si es en algún lugar demasiado íntimo…

—¿Qué? —la interrumpí casi sin poder contener la risa— ¿Piensas que me voy a tatuar alguna zona que solo de pensarlo ya notes el dolor? No soy tan atrevida, ni masoquista.

—¿Entonces? ¿Dónde lo vas a hacer?

—Ahora lo verás —le dije tomando asiento en el sillón, viendo como ella seguía indecisa o tal vez algo incomoda por la situación, o quizás porque aquella salita no era ni mucho menos su hábitat, y a pesar de haberlo preparado a consciencia para estar allí seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar—. Vamos, siéntate…

—¿Aquí? —señaló hacia el taburete donde probablemente tomaría asiento Trevor para trabajar.

—En esa silla.

—Oh… Ok, ok.

—¿Qué te pasa, Rachel?

—Nada, estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Soy yo la que lo va a pasar un poco mal, no deberías estar…

—Esto me pone nerviosa. Este lugar, ese olor —me interrumpió—. No lo puedo evitar.

—Bueno, siempre puedes esperar fuera. No tienes por qué…

—No, ni hablar. Hoy tengo que estar aquí, y me da igual cómo te pongas o si empiezo a llorar al escuchar ese dichoso sonido de las agujas.

—¿Por qué tanto interés?

—Porque es un día importante.

—¿Un día importante? Solo es un tatuaje…

—Es tu primer tatuaje, y eso lo hace especial. Además… Los círculos se tienen que cerrar de alguna forma.

—¿Los círculos? ¿De qué hablas? —le pregunté realmente confusa, pero no tuve tiempo a recibir respuesta alguna que me sacara de aquel estado. Trevor apareció con su particular sarcasmo.

—¡Bien! ¿Estás lista para la masacre? —lo escuché decir cuando se coló en la sala sin siquiera darnos tiempo a reaccionar— ¡Wow! Quinn, si tu hermana ve que te has desnudado para mí, esta noche duermo en el sofá. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez sea una buena opción para dormir una noche entera. La capacidad pulmonar de Ethan cuando llorar a las 3 de la madrugada, es difícil de ignorar. Va para cantante… ¿Qué te parece? —concluyó mostrándome el boceto del que iba a ser mi tatuaje perfectamente silueteado en el papel, con el tamaño y los detalles que yo misma le había hecho llegar.

—Perfecto —le dije, y casi sin darme cuenta, vi como la curiosidad de Rachel fue superior a esa extraña incomodidad que la acusaba, y se acercó lo suficiente a nosotros como para poder ver el dibujo.

—¿Un columpio? ¿Es una niña en un columpio? —balbuceó sin perder de vista el papel.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me… Me encanta —me respondió completamente sincera, esbozando al fin la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba— ¿Cómo no he podido imaginármelo antes? ¿Eres tú?

—¿Quién va a ser si no? Con todo lo que está dando que hablar por culpa de ese mural, se va a tener que cambiar el nombre artístico y llamarse la niña del columpio —intervino Trevor, que ya se esmeraba en acercar a mi sillón todo lo imprescindible para llevar a cabo el trabajo—. Te van a reconocer por todos lados.

—No es el mismo boceto, no tiene nada que ver con el mural… Representaba otra cosa muy distinta a lo que representa este tatuaje —le recriminé.

—¿Y qué diferencia hay?

—El mural trata de alegrar a los chicos que van a la clínica, a recordarles que son niños y los niños tienen que jugar, que disfrutar de la vida y que aquel lugar no tenía por qué ser frío y aburrido para ellos. Este tatuaje es algo personal —le expliqué cuando ya obedecía sus órdenes para recostarme de manera adecuada en el sillón. Concretamente de costado, apoyando mi cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo, y alzando el derecho sobre mis hombros para dejar libre el costado, donde iba a plasmar el tatuaje.

—Pero ambos están compuestos por el mismo detalle. Un columpio —me replicó justo cuando decidió que había llegado el momento de desabrochar mi sujetador, y liberar por completo mi costado. Por suerte, la postura me permitía seguir cubriéndome con la prenda íntima, sin quedar por completo expuesta.

—Nada que ver, te lo aseguro. Tal vez ambos tengan un columpio, pero el mensaje es completamente diferente. Si me hago este tatuaje es para recordarme a mí misma de dónde vengo, y lo que quiero en mi vida —le dije sin poder evitar centrar mi mirada en ella, en Rachel.

Había regresado a su silla tras descubrir el boceto, justo cuando Trevor me invitó a que me recostase sobre el sillón, y desde entonces no había dejado de mirarme un solo segundo. Ni a Trevor, ni al dibujo mientras éste lo calcaba sobre mi piel, y mucho menos a la pistola que iba a empuñar y que me iba a meter de lleno en uno de los mayores suplicios que había decidido vivir por puro placer. Porque nadie, excepto yo misma, me obligaba a estar allí y a sufrir lo que iba a sufrir.

No estaba en absoluto equivocada cuando, casi 15 años atrás, hice mi primer tatuaje sobre el cuero de una piel de cerdo, e imaginé cuánto debía doler.

Me bastó escuchar el "allá vamos" típico de Trevor cada vez que se preparaba para dibujar, y el primero de los pinchazos me hizo estremecer como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica.

—¿Necesitas oxigeno? —me dijo burlándose, y yo ni siquiera pude responderle. Notaba como mi mandíbula se tensaba hasta tal punto de ser incapaz de abrirla para pronunciar palabra alguna, y lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos y hundir mi rostro entre mis brazos— Te dije que en esta zona dolía mucho, pero tú insistías… Parece mentira que seas tatuadora. Un poco de dignidad y orgullo, Quinn. Demuestra que…

—¿Puedes callarte? —le repliqué entre dientes, adueñándome de una bocanada de aire que intensificó el dolor que me producía aquella primera toma de contacto de la aguja sobre mi piel, y el resquemor que notaba con cada pasada de su mano eliminando la tinta sobrante.

—Si me callo, te centrarás en el dolor y va a ser peor. Hay que hablar, hablar mucho y no pensar en la aguja. Así que vamos… Cuéntame algo.

—No tengo ganas de hablar.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, o tú… ¿Qué me cuentas tú, Rachel?

—¿Yo? –balbuceó ella con apenas un hilo de voz.

—Sí, no hay otra Rachel aquí, ¿o sí? —volvió a burlarse— Frannie me ha dicho que ahora trabajas para la Universidad, ¿eso es verdad?

—No, no… No trabajo para la universidad, solo estoy… Bueno, estoy estudiando unos recursos y preparándome para poder proyectarlos en una investigación.

—¿Una investigación? ¿Sobre qué? —insistió curioso mientras yo empezaba a notar como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

—Estrellas de neutrones.

—Guau… Parece interesante.

—Lo, lo es… Si te gusta la astrofísica, claro.

—Imagino… Quinn, ¿A ti te parece interesante ese tema?

—Si quieres oír algo interesante, sigue hablando con ella —le respondí procurando que en mi voz no se reflejaran las lágrimas que ya habían empezado a caer de mis ojos.

— Ok… Vamos, Rachel, cuéntanos algo que nos entretenga, y haga que esta niña pequeña deje de gimotear por un tatuaje.

—No estoy gimoteando.

—Estás a punto de llorar, y apenas he dibujado un centímetro.

—No voy a llorar… Es solo que duele mucho.

—Ya… Y si no dejas de pensar en ello, te va a doler mucho más. Procura relajarte…

—Es lo que intento, por eso no quiero hablar —solté empezando a desesperarme por la situación. Me era imposible contener la tensión, y cada vez que la aguja se acercaba a mi piel la descarga eléctrica me dejaba casi sin aire

— ¿Y bien, Rachel? ¿Qué historia nos puedes contar para que ésta deje de quejarse?

—Pues… Pues no lo sé.

—Hace un momento estabas… Tenías una hoja repleta de fórmulas y ecuaciones —me atreví a hablar tratando de buscar esa alternativa que tanto deseaba Trevor, y que debía ayudarme a templar los nervios. Conociendo a Rachel como la conocía, sabía que no cualquier cosa la haría hablar. Así que fui a lo seguro—. Tal vez podrías hablarle de alguna teoría de esas que nadie entiende, y hacer que se calle de una vez para que deje de ponerme nerviosa. Y se centre en el tatuaje.

—Dios, eres el peor cliente que he tenido en mi vida. Si lo llego a saber no acepto tatuarte…—me replicó mi cuñado— ¿Qué es eso de una hoja con ecuaciones? ¿Estás formulando tu propia teoría? —añadió buscando a Rachel.

—Eh… No, lo cierto es que solo, solo estaba haciendo tiempo. Jugaba con la teoría de la relatividad.

—¿Utilizas la teoría de la relatividad como entretenimiento? Guau… ¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de Quinn? Debe ser muy aburrido para ti hablar con ella, ¿verdad? —se burló, pero yo no dejé que Rachel lidiase con aquella indirecta en me regaló.

—Es lo que tiene ser astrónoma y astrofísica —mascullé justo cuando volvía a notar el incesante calambre de la aguja—. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no soy estúpida como tú quieres hacerme parecer.

—Mmm… Si tú lo dices —volvió a burlarse—. ¿Sabes, Rachel? Nunca comprendí muy bien todo ese asunto de Einstein y Newton… Si hubiesen coincidido en el tiempo habría mal rollo entre ellos, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, imagino que a Newton no le agradaría demasiado la presencia de Einstein, pero supongo que al final le estaría agradecido.

—¿Agradecido por qué? —cuestioné yo por inercia, y Rachel me miró un tanto curiosa tras percibir mi actitud.

—Quinn, ¿Tú conoces la teoría de la relatividad? —me dijo Trevor.

—Pues… Claro. Energía igual a masa por la velocidad de la luz al cuadrado.

—No hablo de la dichosa ecuación, hablo de conocer la teoría… ¿Sabrías explicarla?

—Pues…

—Lo suponía.

—¿Qué insinúas? —le reproché por tratar de dejarme en ridículo de nuevo frente a Rachel, que curiosa seguía sin quitarme ojo, ni a mí ni al tatuaje.

—No insinúo nada, yo tampoco sabría explicarla de manera que se pueda entender. Y siempre he leído que Einstein tuvo problemas por culpa de la teoría de la gravedad… Nada más. ¿Tú sabrías explicárnoslo, Rachel? —le dijo y yo automáticamente abrí los ojos para buscarla y ver su reacción. No falló mi intuición al predecir que aquella cuestión le iba a gustar, el brillo en sus ojos no se hizo esperar, y ni siquiera mis lágrimas la hicieron dudar.

—¿Quieres que te explique la teoría de la relatividad o la contradicción que halló Einstein con la teoría de la gravedad?

—Todo, me gustaría no tener que quedarme en silencio si alguna vez Ethan me llega a preguntar por ello —acotó y la sonrisa en mi chica galáctica no se hizo esperar—. Además, de esa manera no escucharé los sollozos de esta quejica.

—Ok…

—Procura que sea con palabras fáciles de asimilar, recuerda que tenemos a Quinn escuchando y también querrá comprenderlo —añadió burlándose, y yo estuve a punto de girarme para amenazarlo de alguna manera, pero notar la aguja en mi piel no me daba opción alguna más que callar, y que Rachel fuese quien encontrarse en mi gesto mi desaprobación por aquel comentario.

— Bien… Pues todo se remonta a cuando Einstein descubrió que la velocidad de la luz es una especie de límite cósmico, que no hay nada en el universo que puede superarla, ya que nada puede viajar más rápido que ella. Supongo que eso lo sabéis, ¿verdad? —preguntó y ambos asentimos, o al menos yo lo hice— Bien, pues resulta que cuando halló ese nuevo concepto, se percató de que con él estaba contradiciendo nada más y nada menos que la mismísima teoría de la gravedad, algo que nadie hasta entonces se había atrevido a contradecir. ¿Y cómo lo hizo? Pues de una manera muy sencilla aparentemente, pero que nadie antes había logrado hallar… Newton creía que la gravedad era una fuerza que actuaba instantáneamente a cualquier distancia, por lo que una alteración en esa misma fuerza causaría efectos repentinos, sin tiempo alguno a reacción. ¿Ok? Newton nunca fue capaz de descubrir el valor con el que pudiese definirse la velocidad de actuación de la gravedad. Simplemente era instantáneo.

Einstein sí halló un valor para medir la velocidad de la luz en una constante universal. Una velocidad que como ya sabéis, nada ni nadie puede superar. Esto repercutía completamente sobre la teoría de Newton, y provocaba esa enorme contradicción con el nuevo concepto de Einstein. Él, lógicamente, sabía que se enfrentaba a un gran problema científico para el que el mundo no estaba preparado ni podía asimilar con facilidad, tras más de 200 años creyendo que Newton estaba en lo cierto. Para evitar que el mundo entero cayese sobre él, tenía que encontrar la manera de demostrar que no estaba equivocado, y lo logró gracias a la formulación de su teoría de la relatividad general, y que halló gracias a la relatividad especial que ya había teorizado años antes. Justo esa que acaba de mencionar Quinn —dijo regalándome una media sonrisa que me hipnotizó, aunque supuse que lo había hecho justo al escucharla mencionar la primera palabra de aquella explicación.

Si alguna vez me pregunté qué tenía aquella mujer para cautivarme como lo hizo, era sin duda aquello. Aquel magnetismo, aquellos gestos que transmitía hablando de lo que más le gustaba, aunque en mi mente todo fuese confuso.

Rachel no era una belleza extraordinaria, su físico no se asociaba al canon de belleza establecido por la moda del siglo XXI. Era una chica normal, de baja estatura, de cuerpo menudo, aunque bien definido y piel bronceada. Sus rasgos no eran nada del otro mundo, todo lo contrario, sus pómulos bien marcados lograban restarle importancia a una nariz que, a pesar de habérselo negado rotundamente a Chad en muchas ocasiones, era desproporcionada con el resto de su rostro. No tenía mucho que destacara de su físico, ni tampoco nada de lo que avergonzarse, por supuesto, pero a mí me parecía realmente hermosa. Me fascinaba recibir su mirada, sus sonrisas. Me volvía completamente loca escucharla hablar como lo hacía, como movía sus manos cuando la timidez desaparecía de su cuerpo, o su particular manera de expresarse.

Aquellos minutos en los que nos envolvió con su explicación científica sobre las teorías de probablemente dos de los más grandes genios que ha dado la historia de la humanidad, yo no pude evitar observarla, quedarme completamente embelesada en ella mientras Trevor seguía dibujando sobre mi piel, y el dolor continuo me tensionaba por completo. Aunque tengo que admitir que conforme iban pasando los minutos y mi atención se centraba más en ella, el dolor punzante fue menguando hasta casi convertirse en un leve cosquilleo casi imperceptible.

Y todo gracias a ella. Y todo gracias a él.

—¿Y cómo se demuestra? —lo escuché decir, casi sin darle tiempo a Rachel de respirar— Quiero decir, vale que todas esas teorías se formulan con ecuaciones y demás, pero no hay manera de explicarlo de manera que…

—Por supuesto que sí —le interrumpió esta vez ella. Con la emoción escapando por cada poro de su piel. Tanto que incluso arrastró la silla y se acercó a nosotros como si ello le diese más claridad a sus palabras.

No lo niego, a mí me dio la vida el poder tenerla a escasos centímetros.

—A ver… Situémonos en nuestro sistema solar. Imaginaos que de repente el sol estallase, o mejor dicho se volatilizara desapareciendo por completo, así sin más —añadió con un chasquido de sus dedos, logrando aún más nuestra atención—. Según la teoría de la gravedad de Newton, el efecto que produciría en los planetas un caso como ese sería devastador. En el momento de producirse, los planetas saldrían disparados de sus órbitas y se perderían en el espacio sin un rumbo fijo.

Einstein sabía que la luz no tenía esa cualidad, no viajaba de manera instantánea, sino que necesitaba un valor para poder calcular su velocidad, y el ejemplo más sencillo es lo podemos ver con los rayos del sol, que tardan 8 minutos en recorrer los casi 150 millones de kilómetros que nos separan de él. Si había demostrado que nada, ni siquiera la gravedad que carecía de valor universal, viajaba más rápido que la luz, en el caso de que el sol desapareciera de repente, la luz del mismo seguiría llegando a la tierra hasta 8 minutos después de su desaparición, por lo tanto… ¿Cómo podría salirse de órbita antes de que la luz se extinguiese si nada superaba la velocidad de la luz? Era imposible unir ambas teorías, pero no por ello significaba que alguna de ellas estuviese mal. De hecho, las ecuaciones que utilizó Newton para elaborar la teoría de la gravedad eran completamente certeras. Gracias a ellas se pudo explicar el fenómeno de las mareas, de los equinoccios, el movimiento de los cuerpos celestes, los viajes espaciales, la caída de los objetos a la tierra, como la famosa manzana, el descubrimiento de los planetas Urano, Neptuno y Plutón, y que se yo, mucho más. Obviamente Newton no podía estar equivocado, por eso Einstein no tiró la toalla y siguió investigando hasta que halló la solución. Tuvo que pasar diez años de quebradero de cabeza hasta encontrar la solución al nuevo concepto, en el que la gravedad no excedería nunca la velocidad cósmica gracias una nueva forma de unificación. Para explicarlo formuló la teoría de las 3 dimensiones espaciales, y la dimensión única temporal, unidas en un solo tejido espacial. Para que sea más sencillo de entender, Einstein teorizó que el espacio podría ser como la superficie de una cama elástica, que se comba o se estira dependiendo de los objetos pesados que caigan sobre ella. Y es esta curvatura del espacio- tiempo, la que crea lo que llamamos gravedad. La tierra no se mantiene en órbita porque el sol ejerza su fuerza gravitacional de manera instantánea, como teorizó Newton, sino porque sigue las curvaturas del tejido espacial causado por la presencia de la masa solar. Con este concepto, si desaparece el sol de repente, la perturbación gravitacional provocaría una ola que viaja por el tejido espacial, del mismo modo que lanzar una piedra en un lago genera una ondulación en el agua. Si imaginásemos que la piedra es el sol, y la tierra está en la orilla del lago, la onda que produce la perturbación de la piedra en el agua, sería lo que desplazaría la órbita de la tierra justo en la orilla. ¿Lo entendéis? —cuestionó, y supuse que Trevor asintió, porque decidió continuar sin ni siquiera esperar respuesta por mi parte— De esa manera no percibiríamos el cambio en nuestra órbita alrededor del sol hasta que esa ola alcanzara nuestro planeta. Es más, Einstein fue a más, y calculó que estas ondas gravitacionales viajan exactamente a la velocidad de la luz, dándole por fin un valor universal a la teoría de Newton. Gracias a ese nuevo concepto solucionó el problema que se le presentaba con la teoría de la gravedad y la velocidad a la que se desplaza, pero además nos mostró una nueva forma de ver la fuerza de la gravedad con las curvaturas y los pliegues en un tejido del espacio, y el tiempo.

—Oh… Eso es lo de los agujeros de gusano, ¿no es cierto? —intervino Trevor, y ella asintió con medio sonrisa— ¿Es verdad que el espacio tiene esos pliegues?

—Bueno, según Einstein y la unificación de ambas teorías sí.

—Pero los agujeros de gusano no existen, ¿no?

—No, no existen, aunque en teoría podrían existir, sin duda.

—¿Y cómo podría darse uno? ¿Qué se necesita para que exista un agujero de gusano en el espacio?

—Pues… Tendríamos que adentrarnos en el mundo de la variedad Lorentziana, y hablar de las curvas cerrada de tipo tiempo.

—E intuyo por tu tono de voz que ni Quinn ni yo íbamos a enterarnos de algo, ¿verdad?

—No, no es eso, es solo que es bastante complejo para explicar así… Sin más. Pero puedo intentarlo.

—Por mi adelante… ¿Tú qué dices, Quinn? ¿Dejamos que nos explique cómo funcionan los agujeros de gusanos? —me preguntó, y de nuevo yo guardé silencio, aunque asentí mentalmente, de forma que solo ella pudiese escuchar. Y a juzgar por su sonrisa al mirarme directamente a los ojos, supe que lo había hecho. Que una vez más había leído mi mente.

Y no volvió a dudar un solo segundo acerca de lo que decía. Y yo, por supuesto tampoco mencioné palabra alguna en los siguientes minutos en los que nos adentró en el complejo y complicado mundo de las leyes espaciales, de los tejidos, de las teorías de cuerdas o los bucles gravitacionales, de los viajes en el tiempo, a las curvas geodésicas y otras muchas más expresiones que me era imposible repetir por su dificultad, y que ella terminó representándonos de la forma más sencilla y humilde que jamás podía llegar a pensar.

Con una simple hoja de papel.

La dichosa hoja con fórmulas que utilizó para entretenerse mientras yo me retrasaba. Esa extraña hoja plegada con el lápiz atravesando sus dos extremos, era la imagen gráfica que utilizó para mostrarnos como sería ese famoso pliegue del tejido espacial del que hablaba Trevor, que debía darse para que un agujero de gusano existiese, y que logró que yo me olvidase por completo de que en mi piel se estaba plasmando mi primer tatuaje. De hecho, no volví a recordarlo hasta que Rachel terminó su explicación, y Trevor me avisó de haberlo terminado.

Juro que fueron los 15 o 20 minutos más extraños de toda mi vida, y los más reveladores, sin duda.

Mientras el macarra de mi cuñado me marcaba para toda la vida con tinta, ella, mi chica galáctica parecía haber provocado uno de esos agujeros de gusanos, o tal vez había abierto una puerta a otra dimensión para volver al pasado, o revivir uno de los acontecimientos estelares de nuestras vidas, siete años después.

No pude evitar maldecirme al recordar cuando fui a hacerle su primer tatuaje. Me lamenté de no haberme acercado más a ella, de no haberla obligado a que me invitase a aquellas dos cervezas que iban a suponer su forma de pago. Me lamenté de haberla dejado marchar en vez de haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerla un poco más. ¿Qué habría pasado de haber llevado a cabo todas esas cuestiones? ¿Qué habría sido de nosotras si aquella noche nos vamos a tomar algo juntas? Tal vez, y siendo consciente de mi personalidad en aquellos años, no habría soportado alguna de sus charlas astronómicas por más de diez minutos, y quizás por ello el poderoso destino había ido acercándomela poco a poco, dejándome pequeñas pinceladas de lo increíblemente especial que era aquella chica. Quizás aquella, la manera en la que se dio nuestra historia, era la que tenía que ser para llegar a este ese instante en el que ya no podía mirarla sin desearla. En el que todo lo que me importaba respecto a ella, era verla feliz, verla sonreír y a ser posible, que lo hiciera a mi lado. Que me llamase como lo hacía casi a diario, pero que también lo hiciera antes de dormir para decirme que pensaba en mí, que me soñaba como yo la soñaba a ella.

Por desgracia eso no sucedía, y a juzgar por nuestro último encuentro, intuía que no sucedería en un tiempo cercano. Y eso me desesperaba. Me desesperaba y me hacía sentir mal por notar como mi paciencia se iba a acabando. Eso era lo último que deseaba que me sucediera.

¿Desde cuándo el amor tiene prisas? El amor es como la cocina, todo lo bueno, el plato que más se disfruta se hace con calma. A ser posible, a fuego lento. Ese fue el consejo que mi padre me dio cuando supo que Robert insistía en estar conmigo cuando apenas era una adolescente, y yo no sabía qué hacer. Y ese mismo pensamiento rondaba por mi mente en aquellos días, tratando de no pensar en la cada vez más certera posibilidad de que ella solo me quisiera como una amiga más.

Tiempo, Quinn. Solo necesita tiempo, y lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá.

Mi leitmotiv, mi mantra cada vez que terminaba alguna conversación telefónica con ella y escuchaba su despedida con un; Cuídate, que siempre me sabía a poco. Un pensamiento que en ese instante me obligué a tener tras tenerla allí, junto a mí en un momento realmente especial, y hacer con su mera presencia que todo fuese mucho más ameno. Y probablemente, inolvidable.

—Ok, esto está listo —dijo Trevor tras dar por finalizado el tatuaje—. Vamos, te puedes levantar si quieres… —añadió justo cuando yo sabía que iba en busca de uno de los espejos móviles para que pudiese contemplar el resultado.

No me equivoqué, y no solo en que mi cuñado ya disponía junto a mí el espejo, sino que tampoco lo hice al pensar en Rachel como la mejor compañera para una escena como aquella. Fue ella, fueron sus manos las que sin que siquiera se lo pidiese, tomaron las mías para ayudarme a reincorporarme en el sillón, aliviando considerablemente el resquemor que me producía el más mínimo movimiento. Y no solo eso, sino que también fue la culpable de que mi sujetador siguiese cubriéndome y no quedase completamente expuesta ante mi cuñado. Un detalle, otro más, de lo que la hacían realmente especial.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó Trevor cuando yo me quedé sin palabras al contemplarlo. Y no porque fuese una obra de arte, ya que realmente era un dibujo bastante sencillo, sino por lo que significaba. Porque estaba ahí, porque estaba en mi piel y ya era parte de mí. Porque la silueta de aquella niña columpiándose era yo, y nadie me iba a bajar de él nunca más.

—Es… Es precioso —musitó Rachel, adueñándose de mis palabras para responder—. Es realmente inspirador, Quinn.

—Lo es —susurré—. Ahora entiendo por qué muchas personas llegaban a emocionarse tanto cuando las tatuaba.

—Es una sensación única, al menos en mi caso lo fue.

—Ya… Ahora lo sé —le dije y ella me sonrió orgullosa.

—¿Quieres volver a tatuarte? —inquirió Trevor mirando a Rachel, sacándonos de aquel cruce de sonrisas y miradas que a buen seguro le llamó la atención— Estoy dispuesto si…

—No, no… Que disfrutase de la sensación, no hace que me olvide de lo que me dolió. No volveré a tatuarme nunca más. Tengo lo que quiero, y por quien quiero…—soltó provocándome un escalofrío que, de no haber sido porque aún tenía la piel erizada por el tatuaje, ambos lo habrían visto a simple vista.

—Quejicas…—replicó él sin percatarse del doble sentido de sus palabras, o tal vez ignorándolo a consciencia.

Trevor no era un hombre demasiado avispado en temas del corazón, pero casi 20 años al lado de mi hermana tenía sus consecuencias, y probablemente una de ellas era la de saber cuándo parecía sobrar en una situación, o, mejor dicho, sabía cuándo quitarse de en medio para no influir con su presencia. En aquel instante, estoy convencida de que fue plenamente consciente de ello—. Vamos, ya que has estado presenciándolo todo, que menos que pongas tu granito de arena. Seguro que te hace ilusión participar —le dijo ofreciéndole uno de los tubos de pomada que Rachel acertó a coger sin saber muy bien qué pretendía. Yo sí lo supe, por supuesto—. Voy a atender a un chico que ya debe de estar esperándome, ya que he tenido que retrasar su cita por tu culpa —añadió tras deshacerse de los guantes, y tras retirar todo el instrumental de mi lado—. Explícale como tiene que ponértela…—concluyó, y no dijo más. Mi cuñado se excusó dándole a Rachel la responsabilidad de proteger mi tatuaje con la vaselina que se utilizaba para ello. Aunque a juzgar por la cara que puso, no sabía muy bien cuál era su objetivo. Una cara que terminó provocándome la risa.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¿Por qué me ha dado esto? ¿Qué pretende que haga?

—Pretende que me la pongas en el tatuaje, Rachel.

—¿Yo?

—Pues… Sí. No puedo ponérmela yo sola, a menos no la primera vez. Tiene que cubrir bien la zona y…

—¿Y si te hago daño? —me interrumpió realmente asustada.

—No lo harás, de eso estoy segura. Pero si no quieres, no te preocupes… Intentaré ponérmela yo sola, y tú me…

—No, no —volvió a interrumpirme, esta vez evitando que le arrebatara el bote de entre las manos. Aunque he de admitir que simplemente fue una estrategia para hacerla reaccionar—. Dime como lo hago y lo haré —añadió decidida, aunque supe que lo hacía solo en apariencia. Por dentro parecía tan asustada que me resultaba imposible no verla jodidamente adorable. Incluso la vi temblar.

—Solo tienes que extenderla… Ponte uno de esos guantes —le indiqué y rápidamente, como si le fuese la vida en ello, se adueñó de un par de ellos. –Bien, ahora simplemente extiéndela sobre el tatuaje —añadí permitiéndole que pudiese hacerlo sin demasiadas complicaciones, aunque antes de ello tuve que indicarle varios detalles más, e incluso tuve que ser yo quien pusiera sobre su mano temblorosa la cantidad adecuada de pomada. Un temblor que no cesó ni siquiera cuando atinó a deslizarla sobre mi costado con una dulzura casi infinita, creyendo que el simple roce del aire sobre mi piel me estuviese haciendo daño. Para mí fue una completa delicia, sobre todo por lo que ya lograba provocar en mí su simple presencia—. ¿Ves? No es tan complicado.

—¿No te duele?

—No, ¿Cómo me va a doler si lo haces de esa manera? Es imposible.

—Si te duele me lo dices, no quiero que…

—¿Has visto? —volví a interrumpirla, utilizando de nuevo el mejor truco que tenía para lograr que se relajase y no pensase en ello— ¿Quién nos iba a decir hace siete años que íbamos a estar aquí, haciéndome un tatuaje y tú cuidándome para que quede perfecto?

—Obra del destino, supongo —musitó mirándome tímidamente durante varios segundos, los que yo guardé en silencio al escucharla mencionar aquello. Al ver que de nuevo todo volvía a ser como debía ser.

Que Rachel aceptase de nuevo que el destino era quien manejaba nuestros caminos fue toda una bendición para mí. Y supe por cómo me miró que sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba de ello.

—Será…

—¿Sabes? Einstein dijo una vez que tendremos el destino que nos merezcamos —me interrumpió sorprendiéndome. Regalándome un gesto en su cara que me hizo comprender que algo rondaba por su mente, y que no parecía saber cómo decírmelo—. ¿Tú crees que será bueno lo que está por llegarnos?

—Ni idea, por eso prefiero no pensarlo y vivir lo que me toca en el presente. Pero pensándolo con sinceridad, si hacerte un tatuaje hace siete años es la causa de que ahora estemos aquí, después de haber vivido todo lo que hemos vivido… Sin duda, tengo mucho más de lo que merezco.

—Eso, eso me deja en una buena posición —me dijo dibujando una tímida sonrisa mientras las yemas de sus dedos volvía a extender con dulzura la pomada sobre mi costado—. Supongo que, si estoy siendo algo bueno para ti, tengo derecho a merecer un buen destino…

—El mejor, te lo aseguro. Ya verás, la vida te tiene que compensar por ser como eres con el mundo entero.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Si no es así, ya haremos algo para que eso suceda.

—Mmm… Honestamente, en este punto de mi vida prefiero que todo siga como va. Ojalá no cambie absolutamente nada, al menos no de aquí a unos días.

—¿Por? ¿Qué ocurre de aquí a unos días?

—Pues… Verás —murmuró regalándome de un nuevo silencio que empezó a impacientarme, y que confirmaba mis sospechas acerca de lo que podía estar rondando por su cabeza—, lo cierto es que uno de los motivos por los que he decidido venir hoy, no es solo para acompañarte con el tatuaje…

—Ya, me has dicho que tenías unos asuntos que solucionar —balbuceé temiéndome lo peor; que Jesse estuviese involucrado.

—Así es. He, he venido a despedirme de mi tío Clarke, de mis primos… —respondió dejándome aún más confusa de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Despedirte?

—Voy, voy a estar un tiempo sin poder venir a verlos —añadió y yo sentí como un nudo en mi garganta estaba a punto de dejarme completamente sin respiración. No dije nada, simplemente esperé a que continuase destrozando las pocas oportunidades que me quedaban por tenerla a mi lado—. Ya sabes que he pasado un par de semanas poniéndome al día con el profesor Abraham para el proyecto de Donovan. Pero la investigación ya no puede continuar en Oklahoma, y… Bueno, me han avisado para que me desplace. Voy, voy a formar parte del equipo de investigación. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Sí. Sí que lo sabía. Sabía que aquella era probablemente la mejor noticia que esperaba darme, que, por fin, y gracias a una serie de casualidades que yo quise asociar al destino, iba a trabajar en lo que más le gustaba, que iba a empezar a vivir su vida como realmente deseaba hacerlo y mejor le sentaba. Pero también sabía que aquello suponía un inconveniente para mí. Un inconveniente en el que no pensé cuando la alentaba a hacer lo que más deseaba hacer. Un inconveniente para el que no sueles estar preparada cuando te enamoras como yo lo había hecho de ella.

De Rachel me podía separar la distancia, me podía alejar de ella su inteligencia, su amor por los libros e incluso Jesse. Cualquier cosa podría suponer una opción para no tenerla como deseaba tenerla en mi vida, sin embargo, con ninguna de ellas, a pesar de todo, sentí que pudiese perderla. Pero las estrellas eran otro mundo. Era su mundo, y eso sí que podía alejarme de ella para siempre sin que yo tuviese fuerzas para luchar contra ello. Y no solo fuerzas, es que me veía incapaz de interponerme en su felicidad. Nunca, por mucho que llegase a quererla, lucharía contra algo que le estaba dando la vida.

—Es, es genial…—balbuceé tratando de mostrar una alegría que no parecía querer dejarse ver— Me alegro muchísimo por ti.

—Bueno, no te puedo negar que estoy realmente entusiasmada. De hecho, es todo tan bonito que todavía no me atrevo a creérmelo. No hasta que esté allí…

—¿Qué puede suceder? Eso estaba para ti, Rachel. ¿Ves? El destino nos da lo que nos merecemos, y tú sin dudas mereces que solo te pasen cosas buenas.

—Ojalá sea así.

—Ya verás que sí…

—No obstante… No me vendría mal algo de ayuda por tu parte en los próximos días.

—¿Mi ayuda? Por supuesto. Solo, solo dime qué puedo hacer y lo haré —le respondí con total y absoluta honestidad, empujando con todas mis fuerzas aquel nudo de mi garganta hasta hundirlo en lo más profundo de mi estómago, evitando que me hiciera actuar como nunca deseé hacerlo.

—Pues, supongo que no estaría mal que me ayudases a buscar casa —me dijo tras guardar de nuevo un par de segundos en silencio, y desviar su mirada del tatuaje para anclarla en mis ojos. Todo ello con una leve sonrisa que fue adueñándose de su rostro hasta confundirme a más no poder—. Sé que ya me atrevo a viajar sola y esas cosas que nunca quise hacer, pero… No sé cómo voy a hacer para conseguir un lugar en el que vivir sin apenas tiempo. En cuánto me traslade, empezaré a trabajar y…

—No te preocupes. Yo te ayudaré cuánto necesites.

—Perfecto. Tampoco necesito algo llamativo, me conformo con un apartamento pequeño para mí sola, y a ser posible cerca del campus. Los Ángeles es una ciudad demasiado grande como para vivir lejos del trabajo, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué? —cuestioné por inercia, ignorando por completo su pregunta.

—Pues eso, que Los Ángeles es una ciudad inmensa. Los primeros días me van a pagar un hotel para poder empezar a trabajar pronto, pero voy a necesitar ayuda para encontrar un lugar en el que…

—¿Los Ángeles? —volví a intervenir para asegurarme que no había escuchado mal.

—Claro. ¿Dónde si no? —me dijo dando por finalizada la tarea que le había encomendado Trevor, aunque yo ni siquiera me percaté de ello.

—¿Vas a…? ¿Te vas a trasladar a Los Ángeles? —tartamudeé de nuevo, asegurándome de que realmente no era una broma de mal gusto. Y su respuesta me devolvió la ilusión.

Una sonrisa, aunque esta vez con más intención fue lo único que necesitó. Una sonrisa en la que intuí también algo de timidez, y que hizo que el estúpido nudo que minutos antes me había estado revolviendo por dentro, ascendiese de nuevo hasta colapsarme, pero esa vez por la emoción. Por unos incipientes nervios que hicieron que mi corazón empezara a palpitar con tanta fuerza que creí que ella podría oírlo sin siquiera prestarme atención. Por una emoción que ya no me iba a abandonar en mucho tiempo, o al menos eso creía, y que, si no llega a ser por culpa del lugar estratégico de mi nuevo tatuaje, habría firmado con un abrazo que deseaba recibir, y por supuesto entregarle de la misma manera.

Pero me contuve. Me contuve porque tal vez el destino había querido que me llegase esa noticia justo en ese instante, y que todo estuviera preparado para simplemente responderle con mi sonrisa más sincera, y una mirada que transmitiese al menos una mínima parte de la ilusión que me regalaba al hacerme participe de aquellos planes. Me contuve porque después de haberme desilusionado como lo hice minutos antes, no quería estropearlo y volví a darle cuerda a la paciencia y esperar que ese reloj que marcaba el tiempo de su recuperación, me avisara de cuándo podía o debía dar un paso más.

Lo único que me preocupaba en aquel instante, era que Rachel no se olvidase de darle un valor universal a ese tiempo de espera, como Newton no supo hacer con las leyes de la gravedad, y que su teoría, la teoría de Rachel Berry, fuese lo suficientemente clara y benevolente por el bien de mis ganas, de mis sentimientos, y de mi paciencia.

Sobre todo, de mi paciencia.


	33. Chapter 33

Miércoles 1 de junio de 2016

Rachel Berry

Los Ángeles.

"La vida como un sistema dinámico es la suma de infinitos re comienzos, cada uno de ellos influyendo en el siguiente…".

33

No somos conscientes de que un pequeño gesto, un hecho, un acto, una palabra, una mirada, un silencio o una simple decisión, puede cambiar para siempre el futuro que creías destinado a ser. No somos conscientes de que cualquier mínimo detalle que hemos producido en un momento determinado de nuestro pasado, ha cambiado para siempre nuestro presente, y que nuestro caminar en el presente producirá grandes efectos en el futuro. No somos conscientes y ni siquiera podemos contemplarlo a corto o largo plazo. Quizás sea así porque el ser humano y ese cerebro que nos regala la más importante e increíble capacidad de asimilación, de adaptación y una inteligencia sublime, considera que no estamos preparados para afrontar tales hechos con premeditación. Y tal vez por ello, simplemente nos permite tener el don de soñar, de creer que la única manera de lograr un deseo es a base de esfuerzo, lucha y perseverancia.

Lo mejor, lo realmente hermoso del efecto mariposa de nuestras acciones inconscientes, es que la mayoría de las veces solemos considerarlas intrascendentes, lo que hace que no existan debates ni dudas cuando tomamos la decisión de llevarlo a cabo. No es ese el caso cuando decides tomar una decisión con plena responsabilidad de tus actos, y crees erróneamente estar en lo correcto.

Cuando eso sucede tienes dos opciones una vez que realmente entiendes que te has equivocado: Aceptarlo y aprender para no volver a cometer el mismo error en el futuro, o arrepentirte y buscar una última oportunidad para emendar el error y salir victorioso.

Aquel miércoles a las 16:45 de la tarde, yo pensaba que las únicas intenciones de mi acompañante eran precisamente la primera de aquellas dos opciones que acabo de mencionar. Pero, como siempre, estaba completamente equivocada en mi intuición.

Vestía de manera informal, nada habitual a cómo solía hacerlo cuando decidíamos salir, y portaba su mejor sonrisa. Un par de jeans y una simple camiseta blanca era su manera de buscar mi tranquilidad, de hacer que me sintiera segura después de dos días con el estómago revuelto por culpa de los nervios, y la incertidumbre de no saber qué diablos quería de mí, y por qué me citaba en aquella cafetería de Hollywood.

Me conocía, sabía perfectamente que las etiquetas, que las personas que solía imponer con su vestimenta me hacían sentir incómoda, y por eso Jesse St. James decidió acudir a nuestra primera cita después de separarnos oficialmente de aquella manera. Y no solo con la ropa adecuada, sino que también se encargó de mostrarme detalles lo suficientemente importantes como para bajar toda mi guardia, y hacerme sentir algo más vulnerable. Como el pequeño detalle de mostrarme sutilmente que aún llevaba puesta nuestra alianza, nuestro anillo de bodas.

—¿No te gusta? —me preguntó señalando hacia el café que empezaba a enfriarse frente a mí, después de varios minutos observándolo sin más— Tengo entendido que es una de las mejores cafeterías de Los Ángeles. Imagino que el café tiene que estar bueno.

—En realidad no me apetece demasiado —balbuceé, evitando en todo momento que nuestros ojos conectaran por más de dos segundos.

—Oh. Pensé que te apetecía, pero bueno… ¿Quieres otra cosa mejor o…?

—No. Lo que… Lo que necesito es que me digas qué hacemos aquí —le repliqué buscando una respuesta que realmente necesitaba saber, evitando que aquello se alargase más de la cuenta y que pudiese utilizar todas sus armas, como intuía que iba a empezar a hacer.

Le bastó una simple llamada, que acepté porque ni siquiera reconocí el teléfono que aparecía en mi pantalla, para invitarme a tomar café con él en la misma cafetería donde estábamos en aquel instante. Una invitación que no pude rechazar, a pesar de que no me apetecía en absoluto aceptar, y que hizo de las últimas veinticuatro horas de mi vida un completo descontrol. Horas en las que no logré concentrarme en mi trabajo, horas en las que evité hablar con quienes me rodeaban, porque era tanta la vergüenza por sentirme tan vulnerable después de todo lo vivido, era tanta la vergüenza al ser consciente de que seguía provocándome una sensación de inferioridad que no me dejaba ser yo misma y mostrarme firme, o al menos excusarme sin que me resultase toda una odisea, que ni siquiera me atreví a compartirlo con quienes más se preocupaban por mí. De hecho, por primera vez desde que puse un pie en Los Ángeles, rechacé salir a cenar con Quinn y Chad, quienes se habían convertido en mis verdaderos ángeles de la guarda.

De no ser por ellos, y hablo en plural, me habría sido prácticamente imposible instalarme en mi nueva casa en tan poco tiempo. Jamás tendré palabras suficientes para agradecerles lo que hicieron por mí.

En un mes fueron capaces de ayudarme a encontrar un apartamento acorde con mis necesidades, bonito, económico y cerca del que ya era mi nuevo lugar de trabajo. Y no solo eso, Chad también logró que la dueña del mismo me rebajase la cantidad del alquiler gracias a su elocuencia y esa perspicacia que lo hacía tan especial. Además, me ayudó a decorarlo para dejarlo realmente coqueto y acogedor, cuando yo ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. Cuando en mi cabeza solo existían datos, números y el campo electromagnético que procedía desde el mismísimo centro de la Nebulosa del Cangrejo. Demasiadas cosas importantes en la cabeza como para centrarme en el color de las cortinas o dónde colocar el televisor. De hecho, ni siquiera pude dedicarle todo el tiempo que deseaba a ella. A Quinn.

Si a Chad no sabré como agradecerle todo lo que llegó a ayudarme sin esperar nada a cambio, a Quinn ya sería imposible. No tendría vidas suficientes para devolverle todo lo que supuso que ella estuviese cerca de mí en aquellos días. Y no solo por la ayuda, fue su compañía la que hizo que aquel periodo de auténtico descontrol fuese un camino de rosas para mí.

Pasé los primeros cinco días en la ciudad durmiendo en un hotel, a pesar de que ambos, tanto ella como Chad me habían ofrecido su hogar, pero Quinn entendió en todo momento mi postura, mi intención de afrontar aquel nuevo reto personal sin verme influenciada por nada ni por nadie. Quería disfrutar de una soledad que nunca había tenido en mi vida, y empezar a valerme por mí misma sin tener miedo a dormir en una cama solitaria. Quinn supo lo que quería, lo que deseaba hacer con mi vida al llegar a la ciudad, y lo respetó y me ayudó a que así fuese en todo momento. Estuvo siempre a mi lado, por supuesto, atenta, dispuesta para ayudarme en cuanto lo necesitara, pero dejándome ese espacio, permitiéndome que fuese yo quien tomase las decisiones de lo que quería, cómo y cuándo lo quería.

Por eso no me atreví a confesarles que tenía aquella cita, sobre todo a ella. Porque me daba vergüenza, porque sabía que aquello no era lo que esperaba de mí, y me odiaba tener la sensación de haberle decepcionado de alguna forma.

Como una de esas decisiones que tomas aun sabiendo que puedes estar equivocándote, guardé silencio y me presenté en aquella cafetería, a la hora pactada y con un revuelo de nervios en mi estómago que apenas me dejaban pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¿Tienes prisa? —me preguntó procurando mostrar una inocencia que yo sabía que no tenía.

—No, pero… No entiendo nada.

—Rachel… Soy yo, soy Jesse… Me hablas como si fuese un desconocido.

—Sé quién eres, por eso no entiendo nada. ¿Para qué has venido? ¿Para qué querías verme?

—¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva? Vengo en son de paz. Quería verte, quería saber cómo estabas y… No sé, me hacía ilusión verte de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —musité casi por inercia, cuando mi mente trataba de asociar las palabras que decía al gesto de su rostro.

—¿No te alegras de verme?

No pude responderle. Lógicamente me alegraba volver a verlo, pero las circunstancias no era las más idóneas para ello. No cuándo hacía apenas tres meses que rompió con nuestra vida juntos para siempre, y menos aún sin saber qué pretendía o lo que buscaba.

—Pensé que lo harías —añadió al no recibir respuesta alguna por mi parte—. Pensé que podrías al menos echarme algo de menos…

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? —me dijo y realmente pensé que se estaba riendo de mí, pero me bastó ver su mirada para saber que no lo hacía, que realmente me cuestionaba.

—Porque no es muy lógico que vengas después de todo lo que hemos pasado a decirme eso. Sé que algo quieres, y si no me lo dices no voy a tener más opción que marcharme. No, no me apetece pasar mucho tiempo aquí escuchándote decir que…

—Lo siento —me interrumpió bajando la mirada un par de segundos, justo los que yo necesité para leer en sus gestos que lo que venía no me iba a gustar en absoluto. No me equivoqué—. Lo siento, Rachel. He venido para pedirte perdón.

—¿Pedirme perdón? —cuestioné tras un breve pero intenso silencio.

—No, no sé cómo decirte esto sin que te ofendas, pero te juro que lo hago exactamente por todo lo contrario. No, no quiero seguir haciéndote daño, Rachel. He venido dispuesto a arreglar las cosas entre nosotros…

—¿Qué? —lo interrumpí de nuevo, pero esa vez ni siquiera lo pensé. Salió de mí sin más.

—Rachel… Verás, yo, yo pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no es así. Yo, yo estoy muy arrepentido por haberte hecho tanto daño. Sé, sé que lo has pasado muy mal y te juro que a mí me dolía más que ti. Sin embargo, realmente pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero pasa el tiempo, y cada día me arrepiento más. –Añadió entre balbuceos mientras yo no podía evitar que mi garganta ardiese por la sequedad de los nervios—No, no he parado de pensar en ti en éstos tres meses…

—Pues no tenías por qué hacerlo —solté casi sin voz, tratando de evitar que el discurso fuese más allá, pero Jesse no se había recorrido más de 2.000 kilómetros para callar como yo pretendía que hiciera.

—No quería hacerlo. Rachel, sabes perfectamente cómo me sentía en todo este tiempo, pero no puedes hacer absolutamente nada cuando sigues amando a alguien. Y yo te sigo queriendo. No hay día que no te busque, que no espere verte aparecer por la puerta, aunque ni siquiera esté en nuestra casa. No hay noche que no mire a mi lado en la cama y me odie a mí mismo por no tenerte allí. Escúchame, yo sé que me precipité, que tomé decisiones sin siquiera tener en cuenta todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, todo lo que construimos y nuestro futuro, y me arrepiento… Soy consciente de ello, soy consciente de que me dejé llevar por el rencor, por el orgullo… Pero no puedo más. No puedo seguir fingiéndome a mí mismo que no te necesito, porque lo hago. Porque te necesito a mi lado, porque… Dios. Todas las noches me pregunto qué de qué me sirve todo lo que tengo si no puedo compartirlo contigo. De nada. No me sirve de nada…

—Jesse, no sigas por ahí, por favor…

—Es que tengo que decírtelo, Rachel. Tengo que decirte todo lo que siento, y te juro que ahora mismo no siento más rencor, ni orgullo… No siento nada más que quiero estar a tu lado. Que lo dejaré todo en Chicago, en Denver, en Washington, donde sea… Para estar a tu lado.

—¿Estar a mi lado?

—Sí, estar a tu lado. Si es aquí, pues aquí… Me da igual, Rachel. Yo te necesito, y sé que tú me necesitas…

—No te equivoques. Yo te he necesitado en este tiempo atrás, y no has estado. Te necesité cuando no me quisiste creer, te necesité cuando te pedí disculpas, cuando acepté mis errores. Te necesité cuando elegí estar contigo, y tú nunca estuviste. Fue más tu orgullo y el rencor…—le repliqué notando como la fragilidad, como la vulnerabilidad iba desapareciendo de mí.

—Lo sé, y por eso estoy aquí. Sé que aún me quieres, porque te conozco… Porque sé que tienes un corazón inmenso y a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, de todo el daño que te he provocado, me sigues queriendo… Y yo quiero demostrarte que también lo hago, y que estoy arrepentido.

—Hace tres meses te pregunté por última vez si estabas seguro de lo que hacías, y me dijiste que sí. No querías estar conmigo…

—Estaba ciego.

—¿Ciego? ¿Y no me echabas de menos entonces? Porque yo me estaba muriendo por dentro y a ti no parecía importarte demasiado…

—No digas eso, Rachel. Sabes que lo he pasado muy mal… Y por supuesto que te echaba de menos. Sabía que te estaba haciendo daño… Pero pensaba que era lo correcto, pensaba que realmente tenía que dejarte libre y me dejé llevar por consejos que no tendría que haber escuchado. Veía lo que le estaba sucediendo a Robert con Quinn, y te juro que tenía un miedo terrible a que me hicieras lo mismo. Pensaba que tarde o temprano dejarías de quererme y me dejarías… Y fui un estúpido, porque en vez de luchar porque eso no sucediera, porque en vez de confiar en ti, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el orgullo. Y ahora no… Ahora no puedo vivir sin ti. Rachel, no puedo permitir que una estupidez como la mía acabe con tanto… No puedo permitirlo.

De nuevo sin palabras, aunque mi mente estuviese sufriendo un colapso absoluto de réplicas con las que callarlo. De nuevo sin voz por unos segundos que puedo jurar fueron eternos, mientras él hacía exactamente lo mismo, pero con la inestimable ayuda de su mirada completamente destrozada para hacerme más daño, para una vez más, hacer que me sintiera el ser más vulnerable del universo y mi corazón volviera a romperse cuando por fin empezaba a recomponerse. Para volver a recordarme que pasé noches despierta preguntándome cómo había llegado esa ruptura entre nosotros, y llorando. Llorando y procurando que nadie me viese hacerlo.

Lo sentí, sentí de nuevo ese dolor, ese pinchazo en mi pecho que tiempo atrás asocié al golpe que sufrió mi corazón cuando me dijo que no podía seguir junto a mí. Sin embargo, fui consciente de que no era el mismo, que el dolor esa vez nada tenía que ver con lo que sentí al saber que todo se había acabado. El dolor era diferente, aunque no por ello menos intenso.

Era rabia. Tal vez ese orgullo o el mismo rencor que a él lo llevó a tomar esa decisión de la que ahora, nueve meses después de que sintiera que no podía estar a mi lado, y apenas tres meses después de nuestro divorcio, empezaba a arrepentirse. Y digo arrepentirse porque no me cabía duda alguna de que así fuera. Porque lo conocía. Conocía perfectamente como trabajaba su mente, cuáles eran sus puntos fuertes y por supuesto los débiles, y verlo hablar de aquella manera no significaba otra cosa más que arrepentimiento. De haber querido manipular la situación, aparte de mostrarse natural con la apariencia y melancólico con nuestra alianza aún en su mano, habría jugado otro tipo de cartas. Lo habría preparado con más esmero, me habría citado, pero no se habría confesado como lo hizo, sino que probablemente lo evitaría. Me habría buscado, habría hecho lo posible porque cayese rendida entre sus brazos regalándome la mejor de sus caras, y todo sería más sencillo y fácil de asimilar. Pero aquella actitud serena que terminó derrumbándose en apenas la tercera cuestión por mi parte, dictaba exactamente lo que percibía de él.

Estaba arrepentido de haber tomado esa decisión, de eso estaba completamente segura, y parecía tener miedo al ser consciente de que me había perdido para siempre. Sin embargo, y en contra de lo que pensaba que me sucedería y el temor que sentía al enfrentarme a él, no me provocó duda alguna sobre lo que ya sentía. Bueno, miento si digo que no tuve ganas de apartar el café delante de mí, y tomar sus manos para consolarlo de alguna manera, pero no lo hice. No lo hice porque hubo algo que me detuvo y me hizo comprender que el dolor que sentía era normal en aquella situación, algo lógico cuando has querido a alguien como yo lo había querido a él, pero poco o nada tenía que ver con sentir el corazón destrozado.

Siempre supe que la pena nunca es buena compañera para tomar decisiones, probablemente sea mejor dejarse llevar por el orgullo, porque del orgullo te puedes arrepentir, pero de aceptar, de entregar tu vida por pena hacia otra persona no te recuperas. Le mientes a él, y te mientes a ti misma. Y yo en ese instante no pude evitar sentir pena por él, y por la situación que vivíamos por culpa de una decisión apresurada que él tomó sin pensar en nadie más que no fuese él mismo.

Una decisión que, como el resto de las que habían marcado mi vida, parecía impuesta por el destino.

—Rachel, podemos volver a intentarlo. Yo te juro que voy a dar todo de mí, y que se acabó el orgullo, el rencor y las desconfianzas. No me importa nada, solo quiero tenerte a mi lado y hacerte feliz. Yo, yo te prometo que no pararé hasta conseguirlo.

—Es tarde…

—No, no cielo, no es tarde. Yo, yo puedo…

—¿Siempre es yo? —le dije y la confusión lo obligó a guardar silencio— Jesse, no dudo de tu arrepentimiento, pero todo… Todo lo que dices, todo lo que intentas hacerme ver empieza siempre con un yo. Ahora soy yo quien tiene que pensar en sí misma, y no quiero más eso. Hice todo lo que querías, te di todo el tiempo que necesitabas y estuve a tu lado cuando lo querías. Te di todo lo que necesitabas para sentirte bien y ni siquiera te detuviste a pensar un solo segundo en cómo me sentía. No…—lo interrumpí antes de que él lo hiciera conmigo— No me digas que pensaste en mí, porque no lo hiciste, por mucho que digas que todo era por mi bien. Mi bien era estar contigo, yo quería estar contigo y no me diste la oportunidad de demostrártelo… Como si eso fuese necesario después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. Y ahora vuelves para asegurarme que vas a darlo todo por arreglar lo que pasó, sin preguntarme si quiera si yo quiero que se arregle. No, no ves más allá de ti, y eso me da pena… Mucha pena.

—¿No quieres arreglarlo? —masculló realmente confuso, casi incrédulo. Y de nuevo me sentí fuerte, libre y sin miedo a hablarle con el corazón.

—Eso es lo primero que tendrías que haberme preguntado antes de dar por hecho que lo que necesito es que te olvides del rencor y el orgullo. Yo también tomo mis decisiones, y por ahora no me arrepiento de ninguna.

—Rach… Ya te he dicho que estoy dispuesto a estar donde tú estés, que no tenemos que volver a lo que teníamos antes. Yo, yo me voy a adaptar, te lo prometo…

—No me quieres escuchar —lo interrumpí de nuevo—. ¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer, después de tomar la decisión de romper con todo sin darte cuenta de que me echabas de menos, de que querías hacerme feliz y todas esas cosas que siempre me negaste cuando yo te pedía que me dieses una oportunidad, es que asimiles que las cosas suceden por algo. Y ya está.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que si me equivoqué es porque tenía que ser así?

—Lo mejor es sacar lo positivo de lo negativo. Piensa que todo tiene que suceder por algo…

—¿Qué todo sucede por algo? —volvió a insistir incrédulo, sin aceptar que estuviese enfrentándome a él sin dar muestra alguna de debilidad.

—Tal vez no estaba escrito que tuviésemos que estar juntos…

—Oh… Ahora entiendo, es una de esas cosas del destino con la que tantas veces te excusaste por tu historia con Quinn, ¿verdad? ¿Estás… Estás enamorada de ella?

Punto y final.

Definitivamente el destino lo tenía todo atado y bien atado.

En ese instante fui plenamente consciente que, de no haber sido por aquella cita con Jesse en aquel día, curioso e importante día en mi calendario personal, tal vez no habría sido capaz de darme cuenta de una vez de todo lo que tenía en mi vida, y de que podía afrontar mis miedos con valor. Tal vez si Jesse no hubiese hecho aquella mención sobre Quinn, de mis supuestos sentimientos hacia ella y nuestra odisea con el destino, aún seguiría creyendo que me quedaba mucho camino por andar y mucho tiempo de espera hasta sentirme bien, pero por suerte lo dijo. Por suerte para mí, y desgracia para él.

Fue escucharlo y mi mente se inundó de silencio, y de una tremenda certeza que nunca antes había llegado a sentir. Fue escucharlo y no pude evitar hilar todos aquellos pensamientos que habían existido dentro de mí, pero que se negaban a mostrarse con absoluta nitidez y refutase mi más lograda y mi recién descubierta teoría; Un gesto, un hecho, un acto, una palabra, una mirada, un silencio o una simple decisión, puede cambiar para siempre el futuro que creías destinado a ser.

Una teoría que demuestra que realmente nuestro destino está perfectamente escrito, pero para que nuestras ansias no nos hagan avanzar sin control alguno, o la desesperación nos incite a detenernos en mitad del camino, creemos firmemente que somos nosotros los que lo forjamos.

Y sí. Hablo de teoría porque, aunque no pueda demostrarlo con números, con ecuaciones o formulas, podría enumerar una a una todas y cada una de las acciones propias que alguna vez llevé a cabo sin ser consciente de ellas, y que terminaron enlazando con otras, y éstas a su vez con otras hasta llegar al punto en el que me encontraba. Teoría basada en acciones que no pude evitar rememorar en aquel instante, mientras Jesse me buscaba con la mirada esperando una respuesta.

Y es que, de no haber desobedecido a mi padre con nueve años, nunca habría mirado por el telescopio y no habría descubierto a Bellatrix. De no haber descubierto a Bellatrix no habría decidido que quería ser astrónoma. De no haber querido ser astrónoma nunca me habría esforzado por entrar en la facultad de ciencias de Oklahoma. De no haber terminado mi licenciatura, mi madre no me habría permitido pasar semanas en Denver con mis primos. De no haber pasado semanas en Denver no habría tenido la oportunidad de hacerme el tatuaje. De no haberme hecho el tatuaje no habría conocido a Quinn o mejor dicho, no habría vuelto a reencontrarme con ella sin siquiera saberlo. De no haber vuelto a tener a Quinn en mi vida, no me habría separado en aquel tiempo de Jesse, como tampoco habría podido conocer a Jocelyn Bell. Y sin ella, jamás habría podido acudir al observatorio donde volví a encontrarme con el profesor Donovan, y éste no habría tenido oportunidad de hablarle de mí al profesor Abraham, para que finalmente fuese quien me recomendase para aquel proyecto. Proyecto que jamás había llegado tan siquiera a soñar que podría llevar a cabo, y en el que ya me encontraba completamente inmersa. Proyecto que me permitió tomar distancias con el pasado y emprender una nueva vida en una ciudad como Los Ángeles.

De no haber sido por aquel cúmulo de acciones, no estaría aquel miércoles 1 de junio en aquella cafetería, descubriendo que después de mucho tiempo, había dejado de sentir dolor por no tener al que había sido dueño de mi corazón durante años a mi lado.

No pude evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa al ser consciente de que, como buena científica, había decidido inconscientemente ir recorriendo toda la curvatura del tejido espacial de mi vida, hasta llegar al punto donde me encontraba, en vez de buscar el agujero de gusano que uniese los dos extremos del tejido, y así ahorrarme dar tantos rodeos y llegar directamente a mi objetivo. Pero entonces no habría aprendido del camino, y por supuesto, estaba convencida de que mi camino no acababa ahí, en ese instante. Supe que Jesse no era mi otro extremo, no era ese mi objetivo… Al menos no en aquel momento de mi vida, porque después de todo lo vivido, tratar de adivinar mi futuro era probablemente la mayor estupidez que podía hacer. Aquella cita fue una prueba más que debía superar para sentir por primera vez como mi corazón ya se había curado, y estaba perfecto para volver a sentir, para volver a vivir y disfrutar del amor.

Y solo había una persona capaz de volver a hacerme vibrar de esa forma.

Ella.

Quinn Fabray.

Mi Sheliak.

—Todo tiene su tiempo, Jesse —le dije tras ver como seguía escrutándome, confuso e incrédulo por lo extraño que debió parecerle mi sonrisa—. Y el nuestro se ha acabado.

—Pero…

—Seré sincera —musité abriendo por completo mi corazón, y llenándome de un valor que a duras penas aparecía en mí—. No te voy a negar que verte me ha hecho bien, pero ya no es lo mismo. Ya no siento lo mismo…

—Lo entiendo, pero es fruto de todo lo que nos ha pasado.

—¿Sabes? —Lo interrumpí tras ver como no parecía querer escucharme— Alguien me dijo que la fórmula para intentar ser feliz, pasaba por alejarte de lo que no te da la felicidad y hacer las cosas que te hacen bien, que deseas hacer… Y yo ahora necesito pensar en mí, en lo que me hace bien. Quiero que sepas que siempre te he querido, y probablemente no deje de hacerlo nunca… Pero no de la forma en la que tú esperas. Estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que sí te haga feliz.

—Rachel, por favor… Al menos escúchame y…

—Me alegra volver a verte —insistí, pero esa vez levantándome de la silla y recuperando mi bolso—. Espero que te vaya bien…

—¿Te marchas?

—Tengo, tengo cosas que hacer… —me excusé, y aunque toda mi tarde quedaba completamente libre después de aquella cita, no le mentí. Tenía algo que hacer, algo de hecho muy importante que no estaba segura, pero que debía llevar a cabo como había hecho con las miles de acciones que me llevaron hasta aquel punto—Adiós, Jesse.

Nada más. No recibí su adiós con palabras, pero sí su mirada completamente apenada e incrédula por ser testigo de mi muestra de seguridad. Y a pesar de la pena que seguía sintiendo, me sentí realmente orgullosa de mí misma por haber sido capaz de hacerlo, de demostrar que yo también era capaz de tomar decisiones a consciencia, y a la vez de dejarme llevar por el corazón, por las ganas de volver a sonreír y a disfrutar de mi propia vida.

Quizás por eso, por tener esas ganas de vivir, al fin y al cabo, dirigí mis pasos hacia el lugar en que más inspiración me transmitía, a ver a la persona que más tranquilidad me regalaba y más había enseñado acerca de cumplir sueños, de vivirlos y no dejar que nada ni nadie me los arrebatase.

Quizás por eso decidí recorrer a pie los 30 minutos que me separaban de ella, y me planté frente a la única puerta pintada de un intenso azul que aparecía a lo largo de aquel angosto pasillo en el que se encontraba su pequeño estudio.

La música que solía acompañarla mientras trabajaba me hizo saber que estaba allí, y que mi caminata no había sido en vano. Aunque después de un mes de verla casi a diario, conocía tan bien sus rutinas que no podía fallar.

Esperé un par de minutos hasta notar como la música se desvanecía por algunos segundos para golpear la puerta con delicadeza, pero con la suficiente vehemencia como para que pudiese escucharlo, y preparé mi mejor sonrisa para cuando la abriese. Sin embargo, la reacción que yo esperaba y que no era otra más que una sonrisa por su parte, no llegó a suceder. De hecho, hizo algo que yo no esperaba bajo ningún concepto.

—Hola…—susurré cuando la vi tras abrir tímidamente la puerta, y sus ojos abiertos como platos me alertaron.

—¡Oh… Mierda! —exclamó volviendo a cerrar la puerta frente a mis narices, y dejándome completamente confusa.

—¿Quinn?

—¡Un segundo, un segundo… Rach! —la escuché excusarse desde el interior, provocándome aún mayor desconcierto. Desconcierto que me mantuvo parada frente a la puerta por varios minutos hasta que de nuevo escuché el sonido del picaporte, y su rostro, con varias manchas de pintura se mostraba frente a mí— Hey… Hola.

—Hola —balbuceé con una extraña sensación de incomodidad invadiéndome— ¿Te, te pillo en mal momento?

—Eh… No, no… Claro que no, solo, solo estaba trabajando —me respondió al tiempo que trataba de acomodarse el pelo, completamente desordenado en una pequeña coleta.

—Oh… Eh, lo siento, no quería interrumpirte…

—No te preocupes, vamos… Pasa —me dijo, aunque los nervios parecían haberse adueñado de sus gestos y las dudas volvieron a mí.

—Si estás muy ocupada, no te preocupes… No quiero interrumpirte, solo venía a… Bueno, a verte un rato. Tendría que haberte avisado y…

—No me interrumpes, vamos pasa… Siento que esté todo desordenado, pero me he puesto a pintar y ni siquiera me dado cuenta de la hora que es —insistió mostrándose un tanto más serena—. Perdona por haber reaccionado así, pero ya sabes que no me gusta que vean mis cuadros cuando pinto y… Bueno, en realidad solo quería apartarlo de la vista —se excusó, y yo, a pesar de lo extraño de su gesto y su reacción al verme, la creí. Porque sabía de esa manía por no dejar que nadie viese sus obras mientras estaban en proceso.

—De todos modos, debería haberte avisado y…

—Oh, no… No, ya sabes que puedes venir cuando te apetezca. Esta es tu casa —añadió regalándome un pequeño guiño de ojos.

—Vaya, veo que te has aficionado a los murales —le dije tras ver como efectivamente, había girado un imponente lienzo en el que trabajaba para apartarlo de mi vista, colocándolo junto a una de las ventanas que iluminaban el lugar, en el lado opuesto del pequeño sofá en el que solía sentarme cada vez que acudía a verla allí, en su estudio. En su mundo.

Apenas era una habitación de 10 metros cuadrados a lo sumo, repleta de lienzos, de caballetes y mesas con botes de pintura y cientos de pinceles de todos los tamaños, exactamente como yo imaginaba que debía ser el lugar de trabajo de un artista. Y aunque en mi mente me lo había imaginado mucho más bohemio, supuse que el paso del tiempo lograría crear esa atmosfera tan particular en aquel lugar. Eso sí, había algo que se reflejaba exactamente igual que en mi cabeza; Ella. La artista.

Confieso que la primera vez que fui a visitarla a aquel lugar me quedé completamente prendada de ella. Más aún de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible, al verla metida de llena en su mundo. Al observarla trabajando completamente en paz consigo misma, regalándome gestos que ya nunca más iba a olvidar y de los que ella ni siquiera era consciente. Gestos como la concentración que reflejaba en su rostro cuando parecía pintar alguna parte importante del cuadro, o el trabajo que estuviese llevando a cabo. O la sonrisa al dar por finalizada la obra. O la manera de expresarse, la naturalidad que mostraba sin preocuparse de nada que no fuese su trabajo. De hecho, ni siquiera se preocupaba por su aspecto desaliñado, realmente encantador para mi gusto, mientras trabajaba. Y eso me fascinaba. Para ella el mundo exterior dejaba de existir cuando cruzaba aquella puerta azul y se colaba en su pequeño estudio, algo que no ocurría cuando trabajaba en la editorial.

Jamás, en los días que pude verla sentada en la mesa de dibujo de su despacho, vi reflejarse en ella lo que desprendía en aquellos días. Solo cuando se centraba única y exclusivamente en dibujar dejaba ver un leve resquicio de lo que era ahora, y eso me hacía bien. Ver que realmente había encontrado su lugar era probablemente lo mejor que le podía suceder a ella, y a mí. Sin duda alguna.

También porque gracias a ello yo había encontrado mi rincón favorito para relajarme.

Sí, apenas llevaba un mes en la ciudad y lógicamente, por culpa de la vorágine de la mudanza y los primeros días de investigación, no había tenido tiempo de verla al completo, pero estaba convencida de que aquel lugar, de que aquella habitación en la que Quinn simplemente era ella, era una de las mejores cosas que me podía suceder para no perder la cabeza. Que sentarme allí, en aquel sofá que Chad se había encargado de llevar para sus momentos de charla, y verla crear sin saber lo que había tras el lienzo, era un privilegio que muy pocos podían disfrutar, y que además me ayudaba. Me hacía sentir en paz.

—En realidad solo es un capricho… —me respondió sonriente— ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, ¿No te sentías mal anoche? —me recordó, acabando de golpe con la sensación de tranquilidad que me regalaba siempre su presencia. Un repentino dolor de cabeza fue mi excusa para rechazar la invitación para salir a cenar con ella y con Chad, cuando en realidad era el miedo que tenía por no saber cómo afrontar la cita con Jesse.

—Oh… Eso, sí, si… Claro, me siento mucho mejor —balbuceé, notando como su mirada tras el lienzo me dejaba entrever que algo sospechaba—. En realidad, no… Bueno, tampoco fue para tanto. Solo, solo no me sentía con muchas ganas de salir.

—Ok, bueno, la próxima vez lo dices y ya está. He estado por llamarte un par de veces ésta mañana, pero no quería molestarte en el observatorio… Ni tampoco resultar pesada.

—No era necesario. Estaba bien… Y ya sabes que nunca me molestas. Puedes llamarme cuando lo desees…

—Ok. Mucho mejor así —me dijo regalándome una media sonrisa antes de volver a casi ocultarse tras el lienzo. Momento que yo aproveché para ordenar mis pensamientos y comprender que ocultarle lo que acababa de sucederme con Jesse, era absurdo si quería hablarle con el corazón. Para eso, al fin y al cabo, había caminado hasta allí.

—Quinn…—me atreví a balbucear tras casi un minuto en absoluto mutismo, siendo consciente una vez más de la increíble capacidad que tenía para saber cuándo el silencio era un buen compañero.

—Dime.

—En realidad, en realidad anoche me sentía mal, pero nada que ver con un dolor de cabeza. Estaba, estaba nerviosa y tenía algo de miedo.

—¿Qué? ¿Nerviosa y miedo por qué? ¿Te ha pasado algo? —se apresuró a preguntar buscándome con la mirada.

—Eh… No, solo…

—¿Qué pasa, Rachel?

—Hoy he tenido una cita —le confesé y el gesto confuso de su cara, a pesar de mis nervios, llegó a provocarme ternura.

—¿Una cita?

—Con Jesse…—le dije y de nuevo el silencio, aunque esta vez un tanto incómodo, cayó sobre nosotras. Vi como volvió a dudar, y tras dejar el pincel con el que trabajaba en el interior de un bote, regresó a mí con la mirada.

—¿Con Jesse?

—Ajam...

—¿Está en la ciudad? —añadió cambiando radicalmente el tono de su voz. Mostrándose más seria, y yo diría que incluso molesta.

—Ha venido a verme. Ayer me llamó y me citó en una cafetería cerca de Hollywood. Acabo, acabo de estar con él.

—Oh… Vaya. ¿Todo bien?

—Mejor que nunca —solté y de nuevo el silencio se apoderó de ella. Tanto que me tomé la libertad de continuar—. Está arrepentido y… Quería volver a arreglar lo nuestro.

—¿Arrepentido? No me lo puedo creer…—susurró casi de manera imperceptible, como un pensamiento que no pudo ocultar— No, no sé si atreverme a preguntarte por lo que piensas hacer.

—No tengo nada que hacer, ya lo he hecho todo. He podido hablarle con el corazón, y aunque estaba realmente asustada por enfrentarme a él, me he sentido bien.

—¿Lo vas a perdonar? —me preguntó y fue entonces cuando supe ver la resignación adueñándose de ella. No quise alargar demasiado su malestar.

—No tengo nada que perdonar, Quinn. Él tomó sus decisiones y yo he tomado las mías. No soy nadie para perdonarle nada.

—Pero…

—Me he dado cuenta de que no es lo que quiero en mi vida, y no me da lo que yo necesito. Tal vez sea un pensamiento egoísta, pero al fin y al cabo, si no me cuido yo misma. ¿Quién lo va a hacer? —la interrumpí sorprendiéndola, al menos eso pude intuir por el gesto que me regaló.

—¿Lo has rechazado?

—Simplemente le he dicho que ya no hay nada que hacer, y que no voy a volver atrás. Quiero, quiero disfrutar de mi vida, de la que tengo por delante y… Él ya no está en ella.

—Vaya… No, no sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte hablar con tanta seguridad.

—No sabes cuánto me he alegrado yo al ser consciente de que ya no queda nada en mí que me ate a él. Supongo que tienen razón cuando dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura.

—Pues claro que tienen razón. Solo… Solo se necesita tiempo y paciencia para salir adelante. Esto, eso no tiene nada que ver con el destino o los astros —me sonrió esperando mi respuesta de la misma manera.

—¿No crees que sea obra del destino?

—No, lo que tú piensas, lo que tú sientes es tuyo, te pertenece a ti. No depende de factores externos. Por eso ser sincera con una misma es lo más importante. Escucharte a ti misma y saber qué es lo que quieres, cómo y cuándo lo quieres, es básico para ser firme y enfrentarte a lo que no te gusta. Una vez que lo haces, una vez que no tienes miedo a luchar por lo que quieres, ya solo tienes que ir caminando y dejar que el destino haga su trabajo.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —le pregunté sin siquiera darle tiempo a respirar, tras asimilar todas y cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Cómo hago qué?

—¿Cómo eres capaz de tener siempre las palabras adecuadas para cada momento?

—No hago nada, Rachel, simplemente te digo lo que pienso y lo que creo. Soy sincera... Y he pasado por ese momento que tú estás viviendo ahora mismo. Sé cómo te sientes, sé que tienes una mezcla de euforia y a la vez algo de miedo porque crees que no vas a estar a la altura de lo que deseas… ¿Me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas. ¿Cómo se supera ese temor?

—Recordándote a ti misma quién eres, y qué quieres. ¿Te acuerdas de mi miedo a hacer el mural cuando nos encontramos en el bar de mi padre? ¿Te acuerdas que tuve que pedirle a mi hermana consejo porque estaba asustada? Era el miedo a dar un paso grande por mí misma —me respondió levantándose con sutileza la camiseta para dejar a la vista su perfecto e inspirador tatuaje—. Que nadie ni nada te obligue a bajar de tu columpio…—añadió y yo no dije nada.

No pude decirle nada porque en ese instante todo lo que sentí fueron unas tremendas ganas de romper la distancia que nos separaba, apenas unos tres metros, y abrazarla. Abrazarla y probablemente besarla, pero me había prometido a mí misma no volver a jugar con sus sentimientos, y me contuve como había estado haciendo en aquel tiempo.

Porque no. Porque, aunque llevásemos prácticamente todo el mes viéndonos a diario. Porque, aunque desde hacía tres meses no había día en el que no hubiésemos sabido la una de la otra, y el recuerdo de nuestra última noche juntas aún merodease por mi mente en sueños, los momentos íntimos entre nosotras, esos en los que en otra época nos hacían temblar y lamentarnos por no poder llevarlos a cabo, habían desaparecido por completo.

La última vez que Quinn me besó fue en aquella noche en la que estuvimos juntas, y después de mi reacción asustadiza hizo exactamente lo que me prometió; Ser mi amiga. Estar a mi lado como tal y no perturbar, por llamarlo de alguna manera, mí tiempo de soledad. Mi necesidad de reconstruir mi vida sin tener que dejarme llevar por lo que, era evidente, existía entre nosotras.

Lo que ella desconocía es que durante todo ese tiempo que se mantuvo firme, yo fui cayendo más y más en sus redes. Que poco a poco fui deseando que aquellos cariñosos pero simples abrazos que me regalaba a modo de saludo, se convirtiesen en caricias. Que el beso que de vez en cuando dejaba en mi mejilla, fuese a parar directamente hacia mis labios. Que cada palabra, cada hola o adiós que me regalaba, estuviese acompañado por un _mi chica galáctica_ que me demostrase que seguía pensando en mí, que no se había cansado de esperar ese momento que el destino nos tenía preparado, en el que las dos supiésemos lo que queríamos. Y que ese deseo fuese el mismo en ambas.

De nuevo los gestos, las acciones, las palabras o hechos inconscientes hacían acto de presencia en mi vida, y yo ilusa de mí, no supe ver que ese momento era ya presente hasta ese preciso instante.

—Rach…—susurró devolviéndome a la realidad, obligándome a que alzara la mirada hacia ella para descubrir una tímida sonrisa que me hizo suspirar— Ven, quiero que veas algo…—dudé varios segundos, pero al ver como lanzaba la mano para que me animara a acudir junto a ella, reaccioné.

—¿Qué quieres que vea?

—Lo que estoy pintando —me dijo invitándome a que me colocase a su lado—. Era una sorpresa, pero después de lo que te acaba de suceder, creo que es el momento perfecto para que lo veas…—añadió segundos antes de provocar que todos, absolutamente todos mis sentidos dejasen de funcionar, y simplemente me convirtiese en un ser que respiraba. Nada más.

Y no, no fue, por la sensación de calidez que me regaló cuando noté como su brazo rodeó mi cintura para situarme justo donde ella había estado, sino por lo que vi, por la escena que vi reflejada en aquel impresionante lienzo que casi me superaba en altura.

Era yo, estaba allí, aunque las sombras no dejasen que mi rostro se mostrase nítido, alzando mis manos al cielo mientras todos los planetas del sistema solar bailaban a mí alrededor. Era yo tratando de rozarlos, de acariciarlos con la punta de mis dedos y decenas, cientos de colores estallaban a mí alrededor dejándome completamente sin aire. A mí, a la Rachel real, no a la del cuadro, por supuesto.

Supuse que mi rostro fue fiel reflejo del colapso que sufrí, porque Quinn no tardó en cuestionarme completamente asustada.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te gusta? —balbuceó y yo la miré completamente incrédula, pero sin atinar palabra alguna— Quería, quería hacerte un regalo para tu apartamento y pensé en un cuadro… Y bueno, ¿te acuerdas cuando hablábamos de cómo sería Hypatia en el siglo XXI? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que yo te veía a ti como una Hypatia moderna? Pensé que sería una bonita manera de representarlo y que lo tuvieras presente. Quiero decir, si no te gusta no hay problema… Además, no está acabado, aún le quedan los zapatos y parte del pelo, como ves…

—Oh Dios —susurré en un intento por acabar con su monologo, como si con aquella expresión pudiese describir lo que me provocó.

—¿Oh dios? Rachel, ¿Eso es un me gusta o un…?

—Es un no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento. Es increíble, Quinn… Es precioso y… Tan inspirador. Oh Dios, no tenías por qué…

—Sí, sí que tenía —me interrumpió—. Acabas de demostrarme que sí tenía que hacerlo. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta, pero yo no, no merezco nada de esto, Quinn… No sé por qué siento que no merezco tenerte en mi vida como te tengo. Creo que no voy a tener vida suficiente para agradecerte…

—Ojalá te tuviese en mi vida como deseo tenerte —dijo interrumpiéndome, acabando con mi absurda reacción y dejándome por completo en silencio. Un silencio abrumador en el que simplemente la miré, y vi como rápidamente el arrepentimiento se adueñaba de ella—. Lo siento… Lo siento, Rachel —se disculpó como había hecho otras veces antes, apartándose de mí rápidamente y excusándose con buscar algo en una de las mesas que rodeaban la estancia para poner distancia entre nosotras. Una distancia que yo ni quería, ni deseaba que existiese nunca más entre nosotras. Aquella frase, o mejor dicho pensamiento que dejó escapar probablemente sin querer hacerlo en voz alta, era todo lo que necesitaba para empezar a disfrutar de mi vida, como le había hecho entender a Jesse que haría. Y no solo a Jesse, sino a todos los que me rodeaban y se habían preocupado por mí.

Sin rastro alguno de culpa en mi corazón por la rapidez con la que sucedieron las cosas en mi matrimonio, sin el temor que tenía por emprender una vida en soledad, con el valor de haber aceptado involucrarme en un proyecto en el que eran necesarios años de experiencia que yo no tenía, y sintiéndome perfectamente capacitada para seguir caminando con paso firme, ya no tenía excusa alguna para no disfrutar de lo que la vida me estaba regalando. Ya no tenía excusas para no ser honesta y hablar con el corazón, sin temor alguno a que volviesen a rompérmelo.

El tiempo todo lo cura, pero pasa y nunca vuelve atrás, y si había algo que realmente tenía claro en aquel instante, era que no quería perderme un solo minuto más de mi presente.

—Si es tu deseo… ¿Por qué no lo haces real? —le dije, y el tintineo del pincel en el interior del bote se esfumó regalándonos de nuevo el silencio— Que nadie te baje de tu columpio…—añadí y tímidamente se giró para buscarme con la mirada. No dije nada, simplemente le aguanté la mirada y esperé a que fuese ella quien lo hiciera.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres… Quieres intentarlo o estoy entendiendo mal? —me dijo y yo noté como un inmenso nudo de nervios se metían en mi estómago, y una extraña emoción me hacía suspirar como adolescente incapaz de controlarse—. Rachel, no quiero que te precipites ni te sientas obligada a hacer algo para lo que no estés preparada. Ya, ya sabes que lo que tenga suceder, sucederá…

—¿Sabes quién es Gayle Forman?

—Pues, no… No tengo ni idea —me respondió extrañada por mi pregunta. No pude evitar sonreír.

—Es una escritora… En uno de sus libros leí una cita que me marcó. Decía algo así como… _Nacemos en un día, morimos en un día, podemos cambiar en un día, y podemos enamorarnos en un día. Cualquier cosa puede suceder en un solo día._

—¿Y hoy es el día en el que…? —balbuceó, pero yo de nuevo no dejé que continuase.

—No quiero ni siento que tenga que esperar más tiempo. Es hora de que lo que tenga que suceder entre nosotras… Suceda. ¿No crees?

—Entonces, ¿quieres qué…?

—Tal vez deberíamos tener una cita y no sé…—la interrumpí de nuevo— Ver qué sucede como lo haría la gente normal… O quizás deberías acercarte y decirme que no te has cansado de esperar… —le respondí sabiendo que aquello no era una respuesta lógica a su pregunta, pero viendo en su sonrisa la respuesta que más deseaba recibir de su parte— Me da igual como suceda, Quinn, no sé si es precipitado o es tarde, no sé si me voy a arrepentir o me voy a maldecir por no haber dado el paso antes… Solo sé que esto, que lo que tenemos tú y yo tiene que ser algo más… Y quiero disfrutarlo ya.

—Oh… Ok, ok… Pero no vamos a romper las reglas —me dijo desconcertándome — Llevo mucho tiempo siendo paciente y has avanzado mucho como para fastidiarlo todo por un momento de euforia.

—No, no te entiendo… Quinn. ¿Piensas que es solo…?

—Prométeme que no vas a dejar de sentirte libre —me interrumpió—. Prométeme que no vas a dejar de hacer las cosas que quieres hacer, que no te vas a dejar influenciar o te sentirás cohibida porque no tengamos puntos de vistas iguales. Prométeme que esta Rachel Berry que tengo frente a mí, no se va a ir nunca más.

Sonreí, y lo hice no solo para ella, sino que también para mí. Sonreí tranquila, aliviada al saber cuál era su mayor preocupación; que volviese a dejar mi vida en manos de los demás, en ese caso ella misma. No había mayor demostración que la que me estaba haciendo ella en aquel instante, y yo estaba segura de tener la mejor respuesta para ella.

—Te aseguro que ni las estrellas tendrán esa influencia sobre mí.

—Bien… En ese caso, y como eso de tener una cita me resulta realmente extraño después de todo lo que hemos vivido… Puedo ir hasta ahí y besarte para demostrarte que no me he cansado de esperar un solo segundo.

¿Sabéis por qué científicamente es físicamente imposible que el ser humano sienta la Tierra gira bajo sus pies? Es porque todos formamos partes del mismo sistema de movimiento de la Tierra. Giramos con ella a la misma velocidad constante, exactamente 1.666 kilómetros por hora, por lo que no podemos percibir esa fuerza bajo nuestros pies a menos que algo, alguna fuerza nos detenga y la inercia cumpla sus leyes. En ese caso, saldríamos disparados hacia el espacio con la misma velocidad con la que giramos junto a la Tierra.

Sin embargo, esa certera teoría jamás podrá explicar por qué una simple mirada es capaz de desprender tanta fuerza, que realmente sientas que todo gira bajo tus pies. No existe ciencia alguna que pueda formular de manera alguna la fuerza gravitacional de tu propio cuerpo cuando el de la persona que deseas se acerca a ti. No ha habido científico en la historia capaz de describir lo que yo llegué a sentir cuando sentí sus manos tomando las mías, cuando percibí la intención de sus labios y el calor de su mirada quedó a escasos centímetros de mis ojos. No hay libro, ni teoría, ni años de investigación suficiente para hallar la fórmula exacta de lo que es capaz de provocar un gesto tan simple y sencillo, como lo es un beso.

Y ni siquiera fue el primero. Como por supuesto, tampoco fue el último.

Recuerdo aquella tarde del 1 de junio como el fin de un ciclo, como el último de los encuentros, la última de las señales que el destino, caprichoso como ninguno, había puesto ante mis ojos. Recuerdo aquella tarde del 1 de junio como el inicio de una nueva vida, más completa, más propia y personal, y mucho más interesante, sin duda. Recuerdo aquella tarde del 1 de junio sintiendo que había vuelto a ser yo, que la niña que una vez desobedeció a su padre sin miedo a las consecuencias de sus actos, seguía en mí. Y juro que fue la mejor sensación que tuve en mi vida. Recuerdo aquella tarde del 1 de junio con una simple frase acompañando a aquel beso que ahora recibo cada día. Una frase convertida en promesa que cumplió, por supuesto, y que nunca jamás olvidaré.

—Rachel…—susurró casi sin separar sus labios de los míos— Si esto funciona… Si esto sale bien, le puedes decir a tu hermano que ni lo intente... No pienso bajarme de este columpio nunca más.

FIN


End file.
